Reglas de Oro
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una estafadora profesional que quiere dejar el negocio con un último golpe. Para lograrlo, deberá reclutar integrantes que fingirán ser junto a ella una familia feliz ¿Conseguirá quedar en el recuerdo? (Advertencia: G!P Quinn)
1. Chapter 1

Cap I: "Una familia peligrosa"

Quinn Fabray, 31 años y la vida que cualquier persona a esa edad desearía. Tenía dinero, mucho dinero y era el rostro más reconocido en su trabajo. Más popular. Más aclamado. El mejor sueldo. La consentida de su jefe. La envidia de sus compañeros que siempre hacían lo mismo y el orgullo de aquellos que de a poco se alejaban del negocio.

Quinn Fabray sabía cómo manejar los horarios a su antojo, respetar su trabajo y sobre todo hacer valer sus honorarios. Y no necesitaba secretaria ni asistente para que se lo recordara. Porque no la tenía y no iba a hacerlo. Recordaba cada reunión, cada nueva asignación de trabajo y cada línea que nunca podía dejar de repetir.

Quinn Fabray lo lograba todo con su astucia adquirida al pasar los años y nunca perdía nada por la misma experiencia. Pero si en algún momento alguna cuerda tambaleaba, su sonrisa y su discurso de nunca acabar le regalaban ventaja y no solo volvía al ruedo, sino que lo ganaba.

Quinn Fabray era aquella chica alta, de melena rubia y ojos verdes que nadie podía resistir a mirar. Su pulso no temblaba antes de firmar un nuevo contrato y su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Si el producto final lo valía, su firma en un simple papel lo valía aún más.

Quinn Fabray tiene un departamento que deja cada mañana antes de las 7 y un Cadillac negro que aborda a las 7:01. Mientras maneja, Quinn se estira hasta el espejo retrovisor, repasa el labial rosa que usa desde los últimos 12 años y se sonríe a si misma antes de llegar al semáforo donde Kevin la espera. Aquel joven de 11 años que limpia su parabrisas y ella le da cinco billetes para retomar su camino.

Quinn Fabray se felicita mentalmente y enciende a las 7:15 su teléfono móvil. Conecta el manos libres a su oreja y escucha la voz de James como cada mañana a esa hora.

\- _Buenos días, preciosa- _ ella sonríe y gesticula tan lento que un pequeño hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla. James tiene 58 años y es más que su jefe, su padre. Russel jamás ocupó bien ese lugar y James lo desplazó con el cariño que ella siempre necesitó. Lo adora y él a ella. Y tal vez por eso realiza tan bien su trabajo-

\- _Ey, James. Voy en camino ¿donas?- _

\- _No te molestes. Carol horneó cupcakes y ya pedí café- _

\- _Genial ¿alguna noticia?- _ preguntó Quinn bajando apenas la ventanilla-

\- _Tienes un nuevo trabajo. Este te gustará, estoy seguro- _

\- _Vaya, ni una semana me dejas descansar- _bromeó ella escuchando la risa de James opacar la suya- _ ¿Y de que se trata?- _

\- _Te lo comentaré apenas llegues- _

\- _¿Ni un adelanto?- _chantajeó Quinn doblando y descendiendo la velocidad-

\- _Ya estás aquí- _ aseguró él y Quinn sonrió porque nunca entendía si él lo sabía porque la veía desde la ventana de su oficina, o porque no era muy silenciosa al apagar el motor. Tomó una carpeta y un maletín del asiento acompañante y abandonó el auto- _ Apresúrate o el café se enfriará- _ cortó James finalmente la llamada y ella subió las escaleras de la entrada con velocidad.

El edificio era enorme, uno de los más grandes de la ciudad posiblemente y a Quinn le encantaba atravesar aquellas dos puertas corredizas solo para que los demás empleados giraran a verla. Alzaba su mentón, se aferraba a su maletín y avanzaba sin mirar a nadie hasta el ascensor. Allí dentro, se permitía acomodar algo su cabello y, los días que portaba traje, ajustaba su corbata solo para hacer notar su presencia a quien la acompañara.

El número 10 se iluminó de color rojo y el ascensor se detuvo, Quinn lo abandonó al instante y caminó con seguridad hasta la oficina de James. A él no le gustaba que ella golpeara la puerta o se anunciara, sin embargo Quinn siempre lo alertaba a medida que se acercaba y lo saludaba cuando se encontraba ya en el interior.

James rodeó su escritorio, la apretó contra su pecho en un abrazo fraternal y le dejó un cálido beso en su cabeza al separarse. Ella estiró su brazo y tomó uno de los dos vasos de la mesa y lo llevó a su boca, gimiendo por el dulce sabor mañanero y comenzando a beberlo con gusto.

\- _¿Conoces Santa Bárbara?- _ le preguntó James ocupando su lugar y señalando la silla frente a él para que hiciera lo mismo. Quinn asintió-

\- _Bueno, de manera superficial. Sé que es un barrio privado y con pocos habitantes pero no tengo información de ninguno de ellos. Mucho menos un registro- _

\- _Julie está encargándose de eso- _ dijo él refiriéndose a su secretaria- _ hasta el momento sabemos que además de privado, es un barrio sumamente discreto y cerrado. Cada uno de sus miembros se conocen a la perfección y son algo así como….unidos- _terminó James entrelazando sus manos y Quinn asintió lentamente cuando comprendió-

\- _Entendido. Y tu pregunta fue porque…- _

\- _Allí está tu nuevo empleo, princesa- _

\- _¿Allí? A menos que haya ejecutivos o miembros de algún partido político ¿qué se supone que voy a ir a hacer allí?- _ James levantó su dedo índice y luego se puso de pie, buscando una carpeta de su cajón y caminando hacia ella-

\- _Dijiste que ya no quieres trabajar por un tiempo- _

\- _Ya no quiero trabajar. Tengo dinero, James y solo un auto que mantener. No perros, no mascotas ni pareja. Puedo morir y volver a vivir para continuar gastando mi dinero- _

\- _No seas tan ególatra, Quinn- _ le reclamó él sonriendo y recostándose en su escritorio- _ Créeme que con esto recibirás cada mes dos de tus sueldos juntos- _

\- _Aún no me dices de que se trata- _

\- _Señor Smith- _ se adentró Julie luego de golpear dos veces y recibir el permiso de ingresar- _ Buenos días, señorita Fabray- _

\- _Quinn, Julie. Solo Quinn- _

\- _Intentaré la próxima- _ dijo la mujer avanzando hasta ellos sonrojada y la rubia rodó los ojos, siempre decía lo mismo- _Aquí el informe de lo que me pidió, señor. Cada detalle que pude averiguar y cada fotografía que me dejaron tomar- _

\- _Está bien, gracias Julie….Revisa eso-_ dijo él tendiéndole la carpeta a Quinn cuando la mujer se retiró-

\- _Fotos, fotos y más fotografías de un barrio…Vaya, casas de dos pisos, jardines amplios y césped costoso ¿Y qué hago con ello?- _

\- _¿Te acuerdas de aquel trabajo en Texas? ¿Apenas comenzaste en el negocio?- _ inquirió James retomando su asiento-

\- _Oh, no, no. Te dije que no volvería a hacer algo como eso- _

\- _Me lo has dicho hace años. Y los años pasan- _

\- _Pero mi opinión no. Sabes que me gusta trabajar sola ¿emplear gente para que compartan todo el día conmigo? No, gracias. No quiero a nadie rondando mi espacio, ocupándolo y molestándome con ello. No, James- _

\- _Es eso o no hay un último trabajo para ti- _ aseguró él con seriedad y ella alzó ambas cejas sorprendida. Era Quinn Fabray, la única empleada del lugar que nunca tendría un último trabajo-

\- _¿Qué? ¿Y qué me dices del dueño de la petrolera? – _

\- _Se lo di a Megan- _

\- _¡Me lo habías prometido! - _

\- _Cuando este nuevo no se había presentado. Vamos, Quinn, conocerás gente nueva, saldrás de la ciudad y socializarás un poco más- _

\- _Con eso no me incentivas. Es justamente lo que no quiero- _ reprochó Quinn cruzándose de brazos y echándose contra la silla. Había pasado los últimos años de su vida sin salir de su círculo que solo incluía a James, su esposa Carol y sus dos mejores amigas. Y ella misma por supuesto. Suficiente personas veía al día con ellos cuatros y no pretendía aumentar el número-

\- _Deja de ser tan terca ¿es que no me prestas atención? – _

\- _Ya te he prestado suficiente. Mi respuesta es no- _

\- _Te dije que se trata de un barrio cerrado, privado y no supera los 500 habitantes. Y hay algo que sin duda cambiará tu respuesta- _

\- _Nada la cambiará- _ murmuró ella entre dientes y James le sonrió de medio lado, como cuando le tendía el bolígrafo para que firmara un nuevo contrato. Quinn frunció las cejas y lo observó con desconfianza, él ya estaba comenzando a ganar esa partida- _ Habla ya- _

\- _Solo viven parejas homosexuales- _ aseguró James y Quinn se enderezó con lentitud. Descruzó sus brazos y pasó una pierna por encima de la otra, soltó el botón de su camisa que apretaba su cuello y se aclaró la garganta. James sonrió-

\- _Explícate- _

\- _Pues lo que acabas de escuchar. Es como una pequeña colonia lésbica de la que habla Santana- _ bromeó él pero a Quinn no le hizo gracia, entrecerró sus ojos y James continuó hablando- _ Son parejas jóvenes o menores de 50 que compraron el terreno y crearon su propio barrio, su lugar en el mundo para que nadie los hostigue. Son hijos o familiares de grandes magnates o médicos reconocidos. No son simples parejas homosexuales como ves en las telenovelas- _

\- _No veo televisión- _

\- _Cierto, cierto. Pero no son las parejas con estereotipo ni nada similar. Son parejas o familias que allí mismo trabajan o estudian. Hay una sola escuela y en la que la gran mayoría de niños estudia, una clínica, dos veterinarias y gente con dinero. Mucho dinero- _escuchó Quinn mientras hojeaba el historial del barrio. La carpeta que había dejado Julie estaba repleta de información y algunas fotografías tipo carnet de algunos vecinos. Quinn no podía negarlo, el lugar se veía hermoso y si una simple imagen de papel le transmitía tranquilidad, no quería imaginarse lo que realmente el ambiente de allí le regalaría. Cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre el escritorio-

\- _Supongo que entonces debo buscar alguien que finja ser mi pareja- _

\- _Em sí. Eso y algo más- _

\- _¿Algo más? No compraré un perro- _

\- _¡No se trata de eso, Quinn!- _ le reprochó él observando a la rubia acercarse a la ventana y perdiendo su mirada en el exterior-

\- _¿Entonces?- _

\- _Verás…los vecinos tienen algo así como un acuerdo. Su propia ley, quizás, que se encargan de hacer cumplir. No quieren exponerse a que nuevos habitantes ocupen su lugar, no pretenden agrandarlo con desconocidos- _

\- _El punto, James- _

\- _El punto es que….no hay pase libre a parejas- _

\- _Genial- _ respiró Quinn cerrando la cortina y regresando al hombre-

\- _No, no estás entendiendo, Quinn. Solo hay unos departamentos y casas para alquilar. En familia. Solo parejas con hijos y una familia establecida tienen derecho a ingresar como nuevos vecinos. No parejas jóvenes o con un futuro incierto- _

\- _¿Estás bromeando?- _ preguntó la rubia de manera seca y tomando sus cosas- _ No puedo convivir con un miserable pez ¿quieres que lo haga con más gente? Estás loco- _

\- _Lo siento pero tendrás que aceptar. No trabajaremos solos. La gente de Shuester está metida en esto también- _

\- _¿A qué te refieres con que no puedo aceptar?- _inquirió Quinn regresando cuando estaba dispuesta a dejar la oficina-

\- _A eso. Si no veo tu firma para antes del mediodía, la falsificaré. Y tendrás que presentarte directamente en Santa Bárbara. O puedes evitarlo, firmar y te daré un reporte de la gente contratada para acompañarte ¿Qué dices?- _

Quinn infló su pecho y juntó sus labios, alzándolos en señal de molestia. Llegó hasta el escritorio de James y apuntó al hombre con su dedo; odiaba tenerle tanto cariño porque eso la hacia desistir de los posibles insultos que él debería recibir.

Golpeó la mesa y estiró su brazo en un ágil movimiento. James abrió un cajón, tomó otra carpeta color azul y se la entregó. Quinn arrojó su maletín, la abrió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás: en la primera página había un historial de una pequeña junto a su foto.

\- _¿Asique tendré una hija? Chloe- _ murmuró repasando la información de la pequeña de manera rápida. La chica era tan rubia como ella, tenía unos ojos cristalinos más oscuros que los suyos y una sonrisa con la que formaba ambos hoyuelos; se sorprendió ampliamente del parecido pero no lo hizo saber- _ Tiene 9 años- _

\- _Pero es sumamente inteligente. Y muy buena actriz- _

\- _Como digas…. ¿Tendré más de uno?- _ gritó al pasar la página y notar la misma presentación pero esta vez con un pequeño- _ Luke ¿Y por qué su cabello es castaño? – _

\- _¿Y qué importa eso?- _

\- _Que soy rubia, James. A la niña le creerán ¿pero él?- _

\- _Voltea la hoja- _le dijo él con movimiento de dedos y ella lo miró con desconfianza. Regresó la vista a la carpeta y pasó a lo que parecía la última página. Quinn apretó sus dientes y la piel a los costados de su mandíbula flaqueó; la fotografía correspondía a una muchacha dos meses menor que ella y no estaba a la mitad como la de los pequeños. La estudió. No tenía su altura, sus ojos eran color chocolate y su cabello era más largo que el de ella.

Si Chloe tenía un parecido a ella, Luke sin duda a esta castaña que no podía dejar de mirar.

James lo notó, lanzó una corta risa y la llamó por lo bajo.

Ella cerró la carpeta y se la regresó, tomando nuevamente sus cosas.

\- _¿Entonces?- _ le preguntó él meciéndose en su silla y sonriéndole con victoria. Quinn desvió su vista y humedeció sus labios. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, asintió como lo hacía cuando aceptaba sus demás empleos y él golpeó sus manos en un contundente aplauso- _ Muy bien, iré por el contrato. Firmaremos enseguida y comenzaremos el fin de semana- _

\- _Comenzaremos ¿cómo?- _

\- _Prepara tus valijas- _le sonrió James- _A partir del viernes vivirás en Santa Bárbara, estarás casada y con dos hijos. La familia perfecta. Un tanto peligrosa, tal vez, pero perfecta- _

Regla número 26 de su trabajo: Nunca te relaciones con niños ni te encariñes con algún posible compañero: Las cosas pueden terminar realmente mal.

* * *

**Bueno queridisimas lectoras. Otra fic (se van a terminar aburriendo de mi), apenas el comienzo. Y como aún falta para que regrese a la facultad, les voy a ir adelantando la historia, se lo merecen. Sé que dije que no iba a ser G!P pero en los rw del anterior fic me lo reclamaron (son unas insaciables) asique...G!P será. **

**Desde ya, muchas gracias a quienes vayan a seguirla. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario hubiésemos tenido un ultimo abrazo faberry) ¡Saludos!**


	2. Desde las 15 serás mi esposa

Cap II: "Desde las 15 serás mi esposa"

Regla número 12 de su trabajo: jamás dejes de sonreír.

_"La sonrisa es lo primero que un nuevo cliente compra y lo único que no podemos dejar de vender"_ eso le había dicho James cuando su primer trabajo fracasó y había dado por hecho que no estaba lista para ese negocio.

Sin embargo aprendió, memorizó y practicó cada regla hasta convertirse en quién es ahora. Quinn sabía que debía mantener un orden y no alterarlo, o de lo contrario todo se iba abajo y el dinero desaparecía en un segundo.

Por lo tanto eso era lo que llevaba haciendo los últimos quince minutos: sonreír.

\- _¡El cuarto más grande será mío!- _

\- _¡No, mío! – _

\- _Eres niño ¿para qué quieres un cuarto grande?- _

\- _Porque necesito más espacio. Tengo demasiados aparatos y pienso comprarme más. Además soy mayor que tú, asique cállate y obedece- _

Sí, sonreía. Por fuera. Por dentro solo quería estirar sus brazos, sujetar a esos dos niños que no dejaban de discutir desde que llegaron y zarandearlos hasta que se calmaran ¿Pero que clase de profesionales eran esas criaturas que no lo demostraban?

Estaban algunos vecinos observándolos. Ellos estaban en la vereda, con un camión de mudanza y llevaban bajando cajas desde hace una hora. Por lo que tuvo que contenerse y solo mirarlos de mala manera.

Una pelota dio en su cara y fue suficiente para llegar a Luke. Se la arrebató con violencia y estiró su brazo dispuesta a lanzarla lejos. Muy lejos. Pero una luz milagrosamente la iluminó y recordó las cosas que podía hacer y las que no. Sobre todo en público.

Fingió su mejor sonrisa, se inclinó hasta él y se la devolvió luego de susurrarle algo:

\- _Quédense quietos o esta noche los ataré a sus camas. Con una mordaza- _ sacudió su cabello y regresó contra el camión. Aún faltaba un miembro de su equipo y si no llegaba en menos de cinco minutos, iba a despedirla. Se pasó una mano en su frente y quitó el sudor; si, definitivamente iba a despedirla.

Subió al camión por una de las cajas que yacía en el fondo y la tomó al leer su nombre, aunque no fuera su letra ni la reconociera en el momento. Iba a abrirla allí mismo cuando escuchó el sonido de un motor acercarse. Volteó, se abrazó a la caja y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Escuchaba los suspiros de admiración de los niños y las palabras de Luke por montar la motocicleta que se acercaba a ellos a medida que retomaba la salida.

Abandonó el camión con la caja dentro y de un saltó volvió a la vereda. El motor se apagó frente a sus ojos pero quien la manejaba se mantuvo en su lugar. Quinn se acercó, rodeó el vehículo y regresó a su lugar.

\- _Llegas tarde- _ le reprochó al notar el cuerpo femenino que se escondía bajo un traje alpinestar color negro. La chica soltó el manubrio, quitó su casco y Quinn no pudo despegar sus ojos del movimiento que su cabello bailó contra el viento. Sus miradas se encontraron, la chica abandonó la motocicleta y avanzó de lleno hasta ella; le rodeó el cuello, tiró de su nuca y atrapó su boca con la suya en un beso que se llevó todo su oxígeno.

No podía apartarse, sus ojos seguían abiertos y la boca de su compañera continuaba moviéndose. Quinn sintió un pinchazo en su estómago. Y más abajo. Mucho más abajo.

La chica abrió sus ojos y volvieron a mirarse. Ella vagó su vista y estudió su rostro, le pareció hermosa y sensual por igual. Colocó una mano en su abdomen e intentó separarla, pero la muchacha se pegó a ella y se separó apenas para susurrarle algo.

\- _Están viéndonos. Has esto bien y bésame- _ rodeó de inmediato su cintura y la golpeó contra ella, besándola con más vigor y disfrutando de su boca por primera vez. La chica pasó su otro brazo tras su cuello y tiró hacia abajo, respondiéndole con algo de posesión como si de un matrimonio duradero se tratara.

Quinn abrió su boca y la chica empujó su lengua, rozándolas y haciendo que sus pantalones comenzaran a apretarle. Allí abajo le dolía y la separación brusca y con un sonido, hizo que solo aumentara.

\- _Te extrañé, cariño- _ escuchó Quinn con algo de gimoteo y juego que no podía dejar escapar. Se inclinó nuevamente a su compañera pero alguien más habló y tuvo que detenerse ,bajo la mirada confusa de la chica-

\- _Ey, lindas. Bienvenidas- _ esta vez un muchacho llegó hasta ambas, estirando su brazo en un saludo al que ella tardó en responder. Su cabeza aún giraba y el aire a sus pulmones no llegaba. Sintió un par de brazos pasar bajo los suyos y rodear su cadera y nuevamente todo parecía pesarle-

\- _Muchas gracias. Soy Rachel Berry de Fabray. Y ella es mi esposa Quinn- _ no sonaba para nada ficticio aquel nombre de casadas y a Quinn le agradó. Le agradó sobremanera- _ Y ellos son nuestros hijos, Chloe y Luke. Saluden niños- _

\- _Hola, señor- _

\- _Que dulzura, nosotros aún no estamos listos para eso ¡oh! pero lo deseamos. Soy Kurt y él es Elliot, mi esposo. Desde hace siete meses- _ se presentó el chico y Quinn lo observó lo que su vista borrosa le permitió. Algo aún la aturdía y tal vez era el perfume que Rachel desprendía directo a su nariz- _ Es una casa grande ¿acaso vienen a agrandar la familia?- _

\- _No lo sabemos aún- _ respondió la morena luego de unos segundos de silencio, esperando porque Quinn soltara palabra- _ ¿Viven al frente?- _

\- _Justo al cruzar la calle. Lo que necesiten simplemente toquen el timbre y nos lo dicen- _ aseguró Kurt-

\- _Claro, gracias. Oh y perdón por…el beso que tuvieron que ver-_ se disculpó Rachel señalándolas y Quinn parpadeó varias veces, regresando finalmente a sus ideas- _ Es que llevábamos unos días sin vernos. La extrañaba- _

\- _No se preocupen, es totalmente entendible. Bueno, las dejamos, que sigan con la mudanza. Ya saben, estamos al frente. Hasta luego linduras- _

\- _Hasta luego- _ se despidió la morena con los ojos en la pareja y respirando con tranquilidad cuando la puerta se cerró con ellos dentro. Rachel se soltó de inmediato y chasqueó los dedos, formando un círculo solo con ellos cuatros cerca de la puerta de entrada- _ Bien, visto y considerando que ya nos sabemos nuestros nombres, solo les voy a decir algo… cuiden mi motocicleta. No la vean, no la toquen y ni piensen en respirar cerca de ella ¿entendido?- _

\- _Está súper ¿qué modelo es?- _ preguntó Luke-

\- _Una triumph thruxton 900, es una reliquia. La tocan y les ato las manos- _ murmuró la morena-

\- _A ver, a ver ¿y en qué se supone que vas a llevarnos al colegio?- _ preguntó Chloe cruzada de brazos y explotando un globo de su chicle-

\- _Hay un autobús para eso, niña. O caminarán, yo que sé. No es mi problema ¿no tienes un auto?- _

\- _Tengo 9 años- _

\- _Mal por ti. Entonces los llevará ella- _ dijo Rachel señalando a Quinn- _ ¿Estás escuchándonos?- _insistió al ver la mirada perdida de la rubia y pasando su mano frente a sus ojos- _ Ey- _

\- _Si, si, los escucho. Y no, tampoco subirán a mi Cadillac- _

\- _¿Pero qué clase de madres son ustedes?- _ reclamaron ambos niños-

\- _Ninguna- _ respondió Rachel- _ no comiencen a hostigar apenas empieza esto. Bien- _ continuó irguiéndose y observando su reloj de muñeca- _en 5…4…3…2…a partir de ahora, son mis hijos- _se burló la morena al ver que eran las 15 en punto- _ Y tú, mi esposa- _ terminó fingiéndole una sonrisa a Quinn. La rubia asintió lentamente, pasó una mano en su cabello y lo acomodó antes de caminar hacia ella-

\- _Mi jefe es tu jefe, por lo tanto yo soy tu jefe ahora. Asique tus ordenes te las guardas y empiezas a obedecer las mías ¿estás entendiéndome?- _

\- _Jamás trabajé bajo ordenes- _ replicó Rachel-

\- _No me interesa, aquí lo harás. Tú eres mi esposa, no al revés- _

\- _Si eso te hace feliz- _ masculló Rachel buscando su casco y acomodándolo bajo uno de sus brazos - _ pero no cambiaré pañales- _ terminó caminando hacia el interior de la casa-

\- _Ninguno de nosotros usa pañales- _ le recordó Luke antes de correr escaleras arriba al notar que Chloe se adelantó para elegir habitación-

\- _Pues mejor. No seré niñera, no cocinaré y mucho menos los ayudaré con la tarea de sus clases- _ dijo la morena rumbo a la cocina-

\- _¿Disculpa?- _ se coló Quinn cerrando con un portazo y caminando hacia ella- _querrás decir que harás eso y todo lo que te ordene- _

\- _No- _ aseguró Rachel abriendo la heladera y tomando una lata de gaseosa- _ no me gustan los niños y esos dos mucho menos- _

\- _Trabajas cada año con niños- _ le recordó Quinn. Había leído el historial de Rachel la noche anterior y la chica se dedicaba siempre a lo mismo: parejas falsas e hijos iguales-

\- _Exacto pero no los cuido. Además ellos saben lo que tienen que hacer- _

\- _Me da igual que lo sepan o no. Tú estás contratada para ser mi esposa, la que limpia la casa, la que le da cariño a sus hijos y la que calienta mi cama cada noche. No hay discusión- _

\- _Todo eso se puede solucionar-_ replicó Rachel- _Contrataremos una empleada doméstica, una niñera y lo de calentar tu cama…tal vez. Sabes besar, tienes un punto- _

\- _¿Qué?- _preguntó Quinn sonrojada-

\- _Bueno, medio punto. Al principio ni movías la boca, parecía que te habías muerto de pie o algo así- _

\- _Suficiente- _ la calló Quinn y Rachel alzó los hombros antes de beber el primer sorbo; una gota de sudor caía por su cuello y la rubia se lamió los labios. Si la chica se veía fabulosa bajo ese traje, debía tener un cuerpo perfecto sin el. Sacudió la cabeza, rodeó la barra donde ella bebía y le arrebató la gaseosa- _ Tienes un contrato firmado, dejaré pasar el hecho de que llegaste tarde a tu primer día. La pregunta es, entonces ¿quieres seguir con esto? O me busco otra esposa- _

\- _Oye, tranquilízate, seré la esposa perfecta. No tienes que gruñirme a cada rato- _

\- _Eso espero- _ ordenó devolviéndole la bebida y caminando al living- _ termina de desempacar. Eso te ganas por no llegar a horario- _ terminó subiendo las escaleras y escuchando los quejidos de la morena mientras regresaba a la vereda- _Y ese traje no combina con tu motocicleta. Quítatelo-_

* * *

\- _Bien, pondremos algunos puntos antes de comenzar oficialmente mañana- _ dijo Quinn, entrelazando sus manos y acomodándolas sobre la mesa. Era la hora de la cena y al día siguiente la familia Berry- Fabray era un hecho- _ Irán al colegio en autobús. A las 7. 15 pasará por ambos y ya tendrán que estar listos- _

\- _¿7. 15?- _ gritó Chloe y Quinn le dio una mirada amenazante-

\- _Si. Rachel los despertará y les hará el desayuno- _

\- _Oh, no, no rubia, detente ahí. Estás equivocada- _ la interrumpió Rachel- _ No salgo de mi cama hasta el mediodía y mucho menos sé que es un desayuno. A veces tomo la leche del envase directamente. No. No haré eso- _

\- _No te lo estoy preguntando- _ murmuró Quinn entre dientes- _ mi despertador sonará a las 6:00 y tú te levantarás con nosotros- _

\- _Estás loca- _continuó la morena-_ ¿A las seis de la mañana? ¿Pero quién carajo se levanta a esa hora? – _

\- _Todo el mundo- _ respondió Chloe mirando sus uñas - _al menos todos mis padres lo han hecho- _

\- _¿Lo ves?-_ se burló Quinn señalando a la niña- _ bien, y tengo entendido que el horario de salida es a las 14 y el mismo ómnibus los regresará ¿tienen alguna duda?- _ ambos niños negaron con la cabeza- _ Su uniforme llegará a la medianoche y yo misma se los dejaré en sus cuartos. No quiero llamados de ninguna profesora mucho menos de la directora. No vamos a pisar su colegio, nunca ¿entienden lo que digo?- _

\- _¿No se supone que tendría que ser al revés?- _ preguntó Chloe- _ Todos mis anteriores padres iban al menos una vez al mes, necesitan interactuar con los demás padres y darse a conocer ¿Están segura que han hecho esto antes?- _

\- _Oh, niñita, muy segura- _ respondió Rachel, estirándose sobre la mesa para tomar una porción de pizza- _ y jamás un niño fue tan molesto como tú- _

\- _No puedes comer aún- _ dijo Luke, con la mirada de reproche sobre Rachel y dejándola con la porción cerca de su boca-

\- _¿Y por qué no? Muero de hambre- _ murmuró la morena-

\- _No hemos dado las gracias. No puedes comer antes- _ Rachel volteó a ver a Quinn, en la punta de la mesa y la rubia alzó los hombros-

\- _Está bien- _ continuó Rachel- _ pero las das tú- _ el niño asintió y juntó sus manos, cerrando los ojos antes de comenzar-

\- _Señor Dios, bendice los alimentos de esta mesa que será lugar de intercambio de amor y afecto humano. Haz que no les falte a los demás y nunca a nosotros. Amén- _ terminó Luke abriendo nuevamente sus ojos y tomando una porción de pizza, devorándola frente a las miradas incrédulas de Quinn y Rachel-

\- _Oye, niño ¿siempre harás eso?- _ preguntó la morena, ganándose una patada bajo la mesa de parte de Quinn- _ Auch- _

\- _¿No tenías hambre?- _ ironizó la rubia- _ Pues come- _

\- _¿Y qué haremos nosotras mientras ellos estén en la escuela?- _ preguntó Rachel-

\- _Tengo una oficina la cual atender- _ dijo Quinn- _ Papeles, firmas, empleos ¿tú qué haces cada día?- _

\- _Pues…esto- _ murmuró la morena señalándose a si misma- _ me pagan por tomarme de la mano con alguien que no es mi pareja realmente, que la gente lo note y sobresalir del resto. Inclusive una vez me contrató una productora televisiva. Tenía que salir a caminar tomada de la mano con el protagonista de una de sus series y otros paparazis también contratados nos fotografiaban- _

\- _¿Y eso por qué?- _ preguntó Chloe con mala cara-

\- _Pues porque el tipo era gay y su carrera apenas comenzaba. No podía hundirla ventilando su preferencia sexual- _ respondió Rachel masticando un bocado y Quinn sacudió las manos, restándole importancia a su historia y continuando con sus ordenes-

\- _Pero eres empleada de Shuester ¿no trabajas en su edificio?- _

\- _Claro que no, ninguno lo hace ¿Puedes buscarme algo en tu trabajo?- _

\- _De ninguna manera- _ aseguró Quinn- _ tú te quedas en tu lugar y yo me quedo en el mío- _

\- _Pero tú tienes lugar, yo no- _ replicó la morena-

\- _¿Qué no lo tienes? ¡Por favor! _– masculló Quinn, tomando sus cubiertos y siendo la única en usarlos para cortar la pizza- _¿Crees que la ropa se lavará sola? ¿O tendremos un jardinero? No, no. Cortarás el césped, plancharás, cocinarás y limpiarás los cuartos- _

\- _No- _ aseguró Rachel-

\- _Es eso o te quedas sin trabajo- _ dijo Quinn-

\- _Por favor, ya fuimos presentadas como esposas ¿qué les dirás a los vecinitos de en frente, mi amor?- _ jugó la morena con una sonrisa sarcástica y Quinn se mordió el labio. Tenía razón, ya estaba dentro de ese empleo y debía continuarlo. Incluso si eso consistiera en discutir todo el tiempo con Rachel-

\- _Está bien, tienes razón- _ aceptó y Rachel sonrió victoriosa- _ Pero no te quedarás aquí de holgazana. Haz cada día un poco de todo lo que te dije- _

\- _¡Ay, por favor! ¿Es que serás así todo el tiempo? Pareces una anciana de 80 años. Haz esto, haz lo otro, no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro – _

\- _Soy tu jefa- _ le recordó Quinn- _ si quieres tu sueldo completo cada mes, harás lo que te ordene ¿Me estás entendiendo?- _ preguntó entre dientes y Rachel la observó con enojo, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza-

\- _Si, imposible no entenderte- _

\- _Que bien- _ fingió Quinn una sonrisa, tomando su primer bocado bajo la mirada de los demás- _ Ustedes cuando acaben su cena vayan a dormir- _ les dijo a los niños que no dudaron en levantarse y perderse escaleras arriba-

\- _¿Cuál será mi cuarto?-_ preguntó Rachel luego de un largo silencio-_ ¿O al menos ya elegiste el tuyo?- _

\- _¿Tu cuarto?- _preguntó Quinn con algo de ironía y burla mientras limpiaba con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios_\- Disculpa ¿querías un cuarto para ti sola?- _

\- _Es lo que siempre tengo- _ respondió la morena con obviedad- _ Además la casa es grande- _

\- _Error. Hay cuatro habitaciones arriba. Uno para cada infante, el baño principal y el cuarto matrimonial- _

\- _Espera ¿vamos a compartir cuarto?- _

\- _Pues si ¿o tú tienes dinero para alquilar una casa más grande?- _

\- _Esto no va así, rubia ¡No me advirtieron de esto!- _ gritó Rachel, molesta y poniéndose de pie- _ Quiero mi espacio, mi lugar. Mi cuarto. Además ¿qué es eso de baño principal arriba? ¿Qué clase de casa es esta? ¡Nadie tiene un su baño principal en el segundo piso!- _

\- _Pues si quieres duermes en el sillón. A mi no me molestará- _ dijo Quinn sirviéndose otra porción de pizza y sonriéndole con burla. La morena le dio un golpe a su silla y giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia el living pero deteniéndose frente al llamado de Quinn-

\- _¿Y ahora qué?- _ le preguntó sin voltear pero con notable molestia-

\- _Desde las 15 que estás trabajando para mí. Haz algo útil y comienza por lo primero. Ve calentando nuestra cama- _ Rachel la ignoró y llegó hasta las escaleras, subiéndolas entre resoplidos y haciendo reír a la rubia- _¡Oh y el lado derecho es mío! - _

* * *

**Bueno queridisimas lectoras, otro cap. Espero que les vaya gustando...Quería decirles algo, entiendo que a muchas el G!P no les guste o llame la atencion, pero era obvio que si no lo hacia así, a algunas no les iba a gustar. Será G!P Quinn a lo largo de no se cuantos caps porque apenas voy escribiendo. Lamento a ese rw que dice que la /lo decepcioné pero como dice otro, está bueno variar entre las historias. **

**Lo de cómo será el tema de la estafa o a quién, como preguntaron, entenderán en el próximo cap. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los rw buena onda, son un amor. **

**\- Ed: Lo del reclamo lo dije en broma, tranqui. De hecho ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de G!P Quinn para agregarle más cosas. Gracias por leer y seguir mis historias! **

**\- Flor Luna: jajaja me mató tu comentario. Sí, soy de Arg. pero de Cba y como este año solo debo presenciar los sábados, voy a estar al pedo, si como decís. Saludos!**

**\- M. Fernanda: Claro, se supone que se deberia leer el titulo del fic FdE más el comienzo del cap "desde... Creo que fuiste la única que lo notó. Gracias por seguir las historias. Saludos! **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen( de lo contrario hubiésemos tenido boda faberry, obvio) ¡Saludos!**


	3. Nuestro objetivo

Cap III: "Nuestro objetivo"

Rachel Berry podría hacer un reconteo de su vida y todo se resumiría a sus últimos 11 años.

Llevaba desde los 20 trabajando para William Shuester y luego de que su empleo en un restaurante fracasara tras tirar cuatro bandejas llenas seguidas en una noche. Y el de ayudante de veterinaria tras una mala inyección transferida y el de paseadora de perros luego de abandonar siete golden retriever atados en un árbol por distracción.

Asique cuando Noah le contó que en su edificio comenzarían a buscar jóvenes para un nuevo empleo, no lo dudó y llegó hasta la oficina de Shuester. Y cuatro días después le dieron el sí.

No entendía al principio por qué debía dejar su casa, su antigua pensión pequeña y mudarse con su mejor amigo a una más grande y con un niño de 5 años. Era su primer trabajo allí y Shuester le aseguró que no había prueba ni repaso; desde el momento en qué firmó el contrato debía ganar su dinero o quedaría nuevamente en la calle.

Aquel barrio era aburrido, para su gusto, y hacerles desear la familia que ellos fingían ser no fue difícil. Siete meses tardaron en quitarle hasta la última moneda al magnate del lugar Patrick Roth.

Salieron en las noticias, fueron buscados por meses pero nunca cuando un policía se detenía frente a ellos, los apresaba. Simplemente por qué jamás supieron quienes eran realmente aquellos ladrones ni podían hacer un reconocimiento de sus rostros.

Rachel Berry había terminado su primer empleo con un puntaje 8.3, superando al mejor de ese año: Brody Weston, que apenas había llegado a la línea de 8 pero con flaqueo en el camino. Y había estado por debajo de quién se retiraba ese año, la señora Clara, como solo así se la conocía, que lo hacía con 8.6 y pasaba a la historia por ser la más cercana a un 9.

Desde entonces cada año, el mejor puntaje se llevaba una cantidad considerada de dinero extra que se duplicaba si lo hacían en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Rachel Berry solo necesitaba seis meses y su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Por lo tanto siempre terminaba con algo de más en su billetera o cuenta bancaria.

Ya no temía regresar a su antigua casa porque la había desocupado por algo más grande y en pleno centro de la ciudad. Se trataba de una pequeña casa, con dos habitaciones y un baño. Se conocía a la perfección y sabía que nunca alguien más la ocuparía con ella.

Le gustaba su tiempo a solas, que nadie le diera órdenes o peor aún tener una pareja que la controlara. Suficiente había tenido con Finn en el Instituto cuando no la dejaba sola en ningún momento e iba tras ella como su perro faldero.

Ahora disfrutaba esa sensación de libertad y sabía además que su trabajo no le permitiría la compañía de alguien. Asique se hizo la idea de continuar en esa situación hasta el tiempo que ella deseara.

Noah llegó una mañana con el almuerzo, cerca del mediodía, y la obligó a que abandonara la cama, alegando que tenía un nuevo trabajo para ella.

\- _Parece que lo del dinero extra a Will lo desestabilizó- _ dijo él mientras comían la segunda caja de pizza y abrían otra lata de cerveza- _ asique esta vez se asoció con James. Conoces al tipo ¿cierto?- _

\- _Solo de oído. Sé que tiene los empleados más eficientes y audaces. Hubiera sido un mejor jefe que Shuester- _

\- _Seguro pero no había manera de que entráramos a esa empresa. El tipo selecciona a cada empleado y nunca estuvimos bajo su mira. Como sea…él tiene el control y Shue dijo que tú eras la ideal para su plan- _

\- _¿Y de qué se trata?- _ preguntó ella dejándole un trozo de su pizza a Oreo, el cachorro de su vecina que se lo había dejado días atrás, cuando abandonó la ciudad por temas personales y urgentes y no tenía con quién dejarlo además de ella-

\- _¿Puede comer eso?- _ preguntó Puck, con su mirada perdida en las ganas del perro por acabar su porción. Rachel alzó los hombros-

\- _Noah, de qué se trata- _

\- _Oh, si. Pues para ti, lo de siempre. Familia y niños- _ ella rodó los ojos. Estaba pidiendo desde hacía tiempo algo distinto pero Shuester nunca se lo concedía. Quería algo más tranquilo, relajado en donde las órdenes fueran leves por mucho que nunca las obedeciera. Tal vez el próximo años, pensó- _ Solo que esta vez…algo cambiará- _

\- _No habrá niños- _ rogó ilusionada. Puckerman negó ligeramente-

\- _Esta vez tu pareja será…otra mujer- _

\- _¿Otra mujer?- _ preguntó Rachel frunciendo sus cejas y observando la mirada lasciva que él ya le enviaba- _ No entiendo- _

\- _Pues no sabemos mucho pero, según Sugar, vivirás también en un barrio…igual- _

\- _¿Igual a qué? Explícate bien- _

\- _Igual, así- _ balbuceó él nervioso- _ como son tus padres- _

\- _¿Gays?- _

\- _¡Eso! Y bueno…por eso no me necesitarás este año y si una esposa- _

\- _¿Y sabes algo de ella?- _

\- _Nada. Shuester solo lo quiere hablar contigo. Asique termina ya tu almuerzo que nos vamos, Rachel…Rachel ¿me estás escuchando?- _ insistió al ver la mirada pensativa de su amiga sobre la mesa- _ ¡Rachel!- _

\- _Carajo, Noah. Que no grites apenas me despierto- _

\- _Bueno ve a ducharte ya que se nos hará tarde…Vamos, Rachel, muévete- _

\- _Ahora voy, ahora voy- _ susurró entre dientes, molesta y regresando a su habitación-

\- _Oye, Rachel- _ la llamó Puck al ponerse de pie y detenerse al lado del perro de la señora Olivia-

\- _¿Uhg?- _

\- _¿Cuándo regresa tu vecina?- _ continuó él, dándole una pequeña patada en su lomo. El perro estaba de espalda al piso, con sus patas apuntando el techo y su lengua afuera, cayendo hacia un costado-

\- _No lo sé ¿por qué lo preguntas?- _

\- _Tenemos que conseguir otro perro- _ murmuró él- _ ¡te dije que la pizza le haría mal!-_

* * *

Rachel abrazó su almohada bajo ella y se removió allí misma, sonriendo inconscientemente para continuar durmiendo.

Apretó sus ojos y movió su hombro al sentir algo sobre el, era como si el techo de su casa tuviera una pequeña gotera y estuviese lloviendo sin que ella lo notara. Se arrastró apenas hacia atrás y abrió los ojos al instante cuando chocó contra algo. O alguien.

Se quitó la frazada al instante y dio un grito luego de encender la luz: Quinn le enseñó el dedo medio en señal de que se callara.

\- _¿Qué hacías durmiendo sobre mi hombro? - _ le reclamó y la rubia volteó, dándole la espalda- _ ¡Babeaste mi hombro!- _ el ronquido ficticio de Quinn aumentó su enojo por lo que caminó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas ampliamente-

\- _¿Pero qué mierda haces, Rachel?- _

\- _Oh ¿no que despertaríamos a las 6?- _ ironizó aún molesta- _ pues te ayudo- _

\- _¡Pero faltan diez minutos! Esto te saldrá caro, me cago en la madre que…. ¡cierra eso!- _

\- _Si vas a babearme ¡tú deberías ir al sillón!- _

\- _Te compraré paños húmedos y cada mañana te limpias- _ bromeó Quinn dándole la espalda nuevamente; por lo que Rachel rodeó la cama y regresó a su lugar-

\- _Y tenías eso pegado a mi- _ le dijo sin miedo, apuntando su entrepierna y Quinn volteó a verla-

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _De tu pene ¿de qué voy a estar hablando?- _

\- _Shhh, baja la voz, que debes haber despertado a los niños- _ la calló Quinn, arrodillándose y jalándola nuevamente a la cama- _ ¿Cómo sabes eso?- _ le preguntó con enojo- _ ¡nadie sabe eso! – _

\- _¿Pues crees que era la única que investiga a su compañera de trabajo? Además lo sentí apenas desperté ¿qué no tienes pareja con quien aliviarte?- _

\- _Pues tú eres mi mujer- _ dijo Quinn, con la voz ronca y acomodándose sobre ella. Rachel sintió sus manos ser sujetadas sobre su cabeza y la cadera de la rubia rozar la suya, iba a gritarle nuevamente pero Quinn se adelantó- _asique tú deberías ayudarme con esto- _

\- _Ya quítate de encima ¡Fue suficiente!- _ se quejó en un leve lloriqueo que hizo reír a la rubia, logrando finalmente que la soltara-

\- _Dúchate y prepara el desayuno- _ le ordenó Quinn antes de inclinarse y dejarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla- _ Buenos días a mi hermosa esposa ¿así es cómo se saludan los matrimonios?- _

\- _Eres una idiota - _ susurró Rachel al verla levantarse y llegar al despertador para apagarlo- _ ¡una idiota!- _ terminó abandonando la habitación y ocupando el baño, cerrando con un fuerte portazo que hizo reír otra vez a Quinn.

Si esa era la manera en qué Rachel despertara temprano cada mañana, esa no iba a ser la única vez que babearía su hombro.

* * *

\- _¡No, no, no, Rachel! ¿Pero qué tanto puedes tardar en aprender a anudar una estúpida corbata?- _

Regla número 45 de su trabajo: grita tan fuerte cómo la ocasión o tu compañero lo requiera.

Quinn no podía creer que llevaban más de diez minutos intentando que Rachel aprendiera a hacer el nudo de las corbatas del uniforme escolar. Los niños ya habían desayunando una taza de leche y cereal y ella iba a irse sin hacerlo, pero no quería antes de dejar a Rachel sin sus ordenes.

La vió rodar los ojos y se acercó a ella, lanzando su botella de agua que con tanta insistencia bebía.

\- _¡Ey!- _

\- _Esperarás con los niños el autobús y los esperarás también a las 14. Prepara el almuerzo para el mediodía cuando regrese ¿estás entendiendo?- _ le preguntó entre dientes y la morena se inclinó hacia un costado, observando la botella aun gotear sobre el piso-

\- _¿Quién va a limpiar el enchastre que acabas de hacer con el agua?- _

\- _¿Estás entendiendo?- _ repitió Quinn en un grito-

\- _Si, si. Te cocinaré, ajá Podrías empezar por no gritarme ¿no crees?-_

\- _Eso va a depender de que tan delicioso esté el almuerzo, querida- _ terminó la rubia, llegando al living y tomando su abrigo sobre el sillón- _Bien. Repasaremos una vez más- _ les dijo a los niños, tomando su frente para intentar calmarse-

\- _Yo sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer- _ le dijo Luke y ella entrecerró los ojos- _ tomaré nota de su hijo. Lo demás lo haré con el tiempo- _

\- _Si, bien ¿y tú?- _ le preguntó a Chloe-

\- _Seré la distracción. Cargué todo con lo que pueda impresionar a mis compañeros, inclusive al mejor amigo de ese niño. Entonces Luke pasará a serlo- _

\- _Se llama David- _ les recordó Quinn- _David Sylvester es su objetivo. El mío Sue Sylvester- _

\- _El nuestro- _ la corrigió Rachel, interviniendo al legar a ellos-

\- _Si, si, el nuestro. Hoy paséate por el barrio, conoce a los vecinos y por favor- _le rogó Quinn- _ sé atenta y llama su atención- _ terminó justo cuando el autobús escolar sonaba su claxon.

Los niños tomaron sus mochilas y llegaron a la puerta, corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al transporte.

Quinn tanteó su traje y notó la falta de sus llaves. Regresó escaleras arriba y cuando volvió se detuvo a mitad de escaleras: Rachel ya no llevaba su pantalón de pijama y, por el contrario, tenía un short deportivo color verde. Muy corto para su gusto.

\- _¿A dónde irás?- _ le preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente mientras tomaba su maleta-

\- _Pues por mis ejercicios- _ respondió la morena con obviedad- _ camino una hora y media cada día. Solía hacerlo por la tarde pero ya que no puedo volver a la cama- _

\- _Si, está bien- _balbuceó ella de camino a la puerta- _ solo…solo intenta que….bueno, relaciónate con los demás, llega hasta lo más cercano de nuestro objetivo. Estaré de regreso a las 12. También tengo que entablar relación con el vecindario- _ murmuró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa y Rachel la imitó-

\- _Y cuando regrese, limpiaré los cuartos y eso- _

\- _Claro….bien, hasta luego- _ se despidió abriendo la puerta y dándole una última mirada al cerrar con ella afuera.

Caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta del garaje y presionó la alarma para que comenzara a levantarse. Estaba por ingresar para montar su Cadillac cuando un grito de Rachel la alertó.

\- _¡Quinn!- _ la llamó, corriendo hacia ella y la rubia regresó sobre sus pasos- _tu abrigo- _ le dijo entregándoselo y ella asintió sonrojada. Aunque no sabia por qué lo había quitado si la temperatura no descendía de los 20 grados. Era una mañana agradable para no llevarlo-

\- _Si, gracias- _ susurró avergonzada estirando su mano para tomarlo pero Rachel se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y colgándose de su cuello para besarla.

Tenía ganas de arrojar el maletín y las llaves para atrapar su cintura como el día anterior, pero a cambio intensificó el beso abriendo su boca y rozando apenas sus lenguas antes de separarse.

Rachel acariciaba tras su nuca y ella no pudo evitar sostener sus frentes un momento, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la risa de la morena.

\- _Wow, vas aprendiendo- _ le dijo en broma, alejándose finalmente y sacudiendo su mano en saludo, hacia el frente. Ella volteó y allí estaba, Kurt acompañado de dos muchachos más las observaban, tal vez desde minutos atrás. Tal vez por lo que Rachel comenzó el beso-

\- _Si, bueno- _ masculló aclarándose la garganta y tomando su abrigo- _ ve por tus ejercicios o no tendrás tiempo para tus quehaceres- _ le ordenó con su voz autoritaria y la morena rodó los ojos- _ Así como te pago para que me beses cuando quieras, también para que trabajes. _

Esta vez no se despidió. Giró sobre sus propios talones y caminó a su auto.

Cuando lo quitó hasta la vereda, observó de reojo aún a Rachel de pie, con su mirada sobre ella y no lo pudo evitar: dejó un pequeño bocinazo y aceleró, alejándose lo más rápido de allí completamente.

* * *

**Bueno queridas lectoras, otro cap, espero que les haya gustado.. Muchas gracias por leer y casa rw, son un amor tan hermoso como las Achele(déjenme soñar) **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


	4. El peligro de acercarse

Cap IV: "El peligro de acercarse"

El cuerpo suele activar un mecanismo de defensa ante ciertas situaciones. Y el corazón vivir escudándose de una sola cosa.

A Quinn le gustaba mantener el control de ambos y, hasta el momento, lo llevaba como puntos a su favor. Si no se enamoraba ni comenzaba a experimentar sentimientos por alguien, su estabilidad laboral continuaba a la perfección y aquella protección no era necesaria.

Por eso, cuando Rachel ingresó al baño solo en ropa interior mientras ella lavaba sus dientes, abandonó el cuarto aún con la pasta en la boca y terminó enjuagándose en la cocina, ignorando los murmullos de Chloe que aseguraba estaba siendo una descuidada.

Le ordenó que apagara ya la televisión y se fuera a dormir.

Ella regresó a su habitación, manteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta un momento al descubrir a la morena sobre la cama, esparciendo crema en sus piernas. Se aclaró la garganta e ingresó directa a buscar su pijama.

\- _Los vecinos de en frente harán una fiesta- _ le dijo de Rachel, de espalda a ella- _ para darnos la bienvenida- _

\- _No me gustan esas cosas- _ susurró con la voz pesada. El espejo frente a ella reflejaba a Rachel aún sin ropa que la cubriese o su bata. Tenía su bata a menos de un metro ¿por qué no la tomaba y se la colocaba? Quinn desabotonó el cuello de su camisa y se sentó en la cama, sobre el lado izquierdo que Rachel había ocupado la noche anterior-

\- _Pero dijiste que debíamos socializar con ellos. Con todos. Kurt dijo que gente importante asistirá- _aseguró la morena observándola de reojo y volviendo al movimiento lento de sus manos sobre sus piernas- _ No podemos decirles que no- _

\- _Está bien ¿es el sábado?- _

\- _El viernes- _la corrigió Rachel, cerrando su crema y poniéndose de pie- _ mañana iré al gimnasio con la hija del dueño del banco. Su nombre es Carmen- _ le informó y Quinn asintió, viéndola detenerse frente a ella y buscando algo en el mueble-

\- _¿Crees que tenga influencia o relación directa con él?- _

\- _No lo sé. Pero fue muy cortés al invitarme y estoy segura que ganaré su confianza con el tiempo. Tal vez nos hagamos amigas- _ dijo la morena, volteando con una sonrisa victoriosa- _Kurt también tiene influencias, bueno, su esposo en realidad. Su padre invierte mucho dinero cada mes para la banda en la que canta- _

\- _Fracasado- _ masculló Quinn abandonando la cama-

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?- _

\- _Por favor, el tipo ya es algo adulto para eso. No es algo que nos interese, Rachel- _ la morena asintió y alzó las frazadas, acomodándose finalmente dentro de la cama- _Los niños dicen que el hijo de Sylvester va a otro salón, que es más pequeño que ellos- _ se lamentó la rubia, quitándose su camisa y girando cuando Rachel vagó su vista desde sus pechos a su abdomen- _ Eso solo complicará las cosas- _

\- _Creí que tenía la edad de Chloe- _

\- _Pues parece que el archivo que se nos dio de ella tiene algunas modificaciones. El niño tiene 7- _

\- _Pero ya lo han conocido ¿cierto?- _

\- _No lo sé- _ murmuró regresando y retomando su lugar. Quinn apretó los labios avergonzada, la mirada de Rachel no salía aún de ella por lo que, decidida, intentó apartarla.

Desajustó el cinturón y abrió su pantalón antes de arrojarse a la cama, de espalda al colchón y dejando algo más para que la morena continuara observando.

Alzó la vista y notó que Rachel terminaba de recorrerla con la mirada. Se mordió el labio y finalmente volteó, tapándose y susurrándole un saludo de buenas noches.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y la saludó con una caricia solo para escucharla protestar.

Regla número 8 de su trabajo: Nunca le cedas el control a nadie.

* * *

6.45 y Quinn echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cansada y molesta por la situación de tan solo su segunda mañana en esa casa: Rachel aún no había salido de la cama y los niños estaban sentados en las suyas, balanceándose y abriendo los ojos con violencia cuando parecían volver a dormirse.

En el segundo piso, al final del pasillo, del lado izquierdo Chloe ocupaba la habitación más grande y en ese momento Quinn la vió caer de costado a la cama, abrazando su almohada y volviendo a dormir.

Luke, en cambio, en el lado derecho, tenía su uniforme escolar ya puesto pero solo una media y el zapato en la que no la utilizaba.

La rubia golpeó ambas puertas y los llamó en un grito que solo les hizo dar un brinco pero volvieron a cerrar sus ojos.

Llegó hasta la habitación que compartía con la morena y tomó la punta de las frazadas, quitándolas con enojo y gritando su nombre para que despertara.

\- _Rachel… ¡Rachel, despierta!- _ sacudió su pierna y rodeó la cama luego al verla en las mismas condiciones- _¡Rachel! – _

\- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó la morena con la voz somnolienta y cubriéndose con la almohada su cabeza-

\- _Levántate ¡Ahora! Te quiero en la cocina en menos de diez minutos. Arriba ya ¡levántate!- _

Eran las 7 en punto cuando Quinn reunió a todos en la mesa. Los tres tenían su mano bajo su mentón y se sostenían, intentando no volver a dormirse. Ella rascó su cuello con enfado y le tendió a los niños una barra de cereal a cada uno.

\- _Esto es asqueroso- _ se quejó Luke al probarla y notar el sabor amargo de la misma-

\- _Pues si se hubiesen levantado temprano, estarían comiendo algo más- _ masculló ella, tomando su taza de café caliente desde hace unos minutos atrás- _ ¿No habíamos quedado en que te levantarías a las 6, Rachel?- _

\- _Ajá, si. Lo olvidé, lo siento- _ murmuró la morena, poniéndose de pie y buscando algo en la heladera- _ Niños ¿quieren leche?- _

\- _Se les hace tarde- _ cortó Quinn el grito de ellos con euforia y les retiró las barra de cereal- _ Vayan por sus mochilas, el transporte no tarda en llegar- _

\- _Pero…- _balbuceó Chloe-

\- _Nada de peros. Vas por tu mochila y esperas el transporte. Ahora- _ Quinn notó la mirada molesta del niño y lo observó negar con su cabeza. Ella alzó las cejas ¿cómo se atrevían a juzgarla? Era ella la única que estaba haciendo las cosas bien desde que llegaron y hasta el momento. Por eso odiaba trabajar acompañada. Estúpido James, pensó, él lo sabía y la rodeó de tres personas que solo estaban torturando su existencia a cada rato.

El claxon del ómnibus sonó y los niños solo se despidieron de Rachel. Ella los vió hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y luego llamó a la morena, que pretendía abandonar la cocina con una botella de leche sin abrir.

\- _Ven, Rachel, siéntate aquí. Necesito hablar contigo- _ su voz fue contundente y su dedo señalando la mesa, el lugar frente a ella, también. La morena regresó arrastrando sus pasos y finalmente continuó cuando ocupó la silla- _¿Qué es eso de qué los niños te hayan saludado solo a ti? – _ Rachel alzó los hombros-

\- _No lo sé, se lo preguntas a ellos luego- _

\- _Escucha- _ comenzó Quinn, inclinándose sobre la mesa hasta aproximarse a ella- _ terminemos con esto ya ¿te parece? – _

\- _¿Con qué?- _

\- _Con esto de que tenga que estar dándote ordenes a cada minuto. Creí que eras profesional pero no estás llenando mis expectativas- _

\- _¿Disculpa?- _ preguntó Rachel entre dientes y soltando la botella a un lado- _ Sé que tienes un historial de mi empleo y no sé si sabes leer pero por algún lado dice que mi promedio cada año supera la línea de 8. Uno de los mejores. Soy lo suficientemente profesional para este trabajo o cualquier otro- _

\- _No lo dudo, pero no estás demostrándolo. Tenemos 31 años ¿podemos dejar ya nuestros roces y actuar de acuerdo a nuestro edad? – _

\- _¡Es que tú estás todo el maldito tiempo ordenándonos todo lo que tenemos que hacer! - _ se defendió Rachel, abriendo sus brazos y Quinn se mordió el labio, intentando no interrumpirla o comenzar otra discusión- _ No sé cómo te manejabas o pretendes hacerlo ahora pero no soy como tú y no lo seré. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca tuvieron que repetirme a cada rato lo que debía hacer o no. Pareces una niñita caprichosa que solo quiere tener todo bajo su control- _

\- _No te daría órdenes si supieras cumplirlas desde el principio- _aseguró con total calma y se arrepintió al instante. Rachel se puso de pie y guardó la leche sin mirar a dónde, arrojándola al fondo de la heladera y cerrando con un fuerte golpe-

\- _La cuestión es fácil para ti. Saliste temprano a la mañana y volviste al mediodía solo por unos miserables minutos. Y volviste a irte hasta la noche ¡Así todo sería fácil para mi también! – _

\- _Tengo una oficina que atender- _ le recordó, abandonando completamente ya su taza de café y caminando al living-

\- _¿Entonces qué?- _ la siguió Rachel- _ ¿Nos pagan a las dos y tú solo te dedicas a resolver tus cosas personales? Ocupas tu horario de trabajo en cosas ajenas a él. Pues por supuesto que si las cosas fueran al revés también viviría dándote órdenes- _ terminó Rachel con la voz quebrada y Quinn estiró su brazo, intentando detenerla cuando corrió escaleras arriba- _ ¡Atiende tú!- _ le gritó al oír el timbre y cerrar la puerta de su habitación con enfado-

Quinn rodó los ojos y se balanceó hacia adelante, caminando a la puerta.

Abrió y fingió su mejor sonrisa al descubrir a una joven del otro lado. Quinn la estudió sin necesidad de recorrerla: era alta y su cuerpo atlético se escondía bajo un equipo deportivo.

Ella se presentó luego de estrechar sus manos como Carmen Watson y pidió por Rachel. Quinn alzó una ceja ¿de dónde conocía esta chica a Rachel?

\- _Enseguida la llamo_\- le dijo dándole una última mirada luego de que ella terminara su discurso de bienvenida. Apenas la escuchó y caminó con rapidez a su cuarto, no recordaba que algún compañero de Rachel trabajara de manera encubierta con ellas por lo que no comprendió quién era o que quería esa muchacha allí con la morena. Tomó el picaporte de su cuarto y abrió recibiendo una remera al instante en su cara- _ ¿Pero qué haces?- _

\- _Estaba cambiándome ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar sin golpear?- _

\- _Shhh, baja la voz que abajo te esperan- _ le dijo adentrándose y cerrando tras ella. Rachel llevaba nuevamente aquel short deportivo verde pero esta vez solo un top color negro. Se acercó a ella y le susurró que se pusiera algo más-

\- _Claro que no ¿por qué haría eso?- _

\- _Porque si me amas tanto como ellos creen no puedes salir así, se supone que yo no te lo permitiría. Ey- _ la retuvo de su brazo cuando la morena pasó a su lado- _ ¿Quién ese esa Carmen? - _ preguntó por lo bajo y Rachel rodó los ojos-

\- _La hija del dueño del banco que te dije anoche- _ le recordó Rachel, rebotando contra el pecho de Quinn cuando la regresó contra ella. Su mirada se clavó directo en su boca, entreabierta y luego en su lengua, asomándose para humedecer sus labios. La vió moverse y tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de levantar su vista y mirarla a los ojos, intentando escucharla-

\- _¿Estás de acuerdo?- _ le preguntó Quinn con esa rudeza que la caracteriza y ella asintió levemente. Aunque no sabía con qué-

\- _Lo siento- _ susurró finalmente y el agarre de la rubia se suavizó- _No te oí ¿puedes repetirlo?- _ La vió sonreír con descaro y superioridad pero esta vez no le reclamó. El café junto al aliento de Quinn llegaba a su boca en un embriagador sabor-

\- _¿Que si hacemos las pases? Intentemos llevar esto de la mejor manera posible. Pero necesito tu ayuda también. Te necesito y tú a mi. No te gritaré pero haz bien tu trabajo…. ¿estás de acuerdo?- _ asintió levemente convencida esta vez y Quinn se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Sabía que lo había hecho sin pensar, lo notó en la rapidez que retiró su rostro y en los nervios luego al acariciar tras su cuello y hablar- _ Bueno….te esperan abajo- _

\- _Si, si…regreso luego- _

\- _Claro….yo…también iré a la oficina. Mi jefe abrió una aquí especialmente para mi. Bueno- _ le dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y pasar a su lado- _ Me voy. Suerte en tu clase de gimnasio- _

\- _Si, gracias….igual a ti en la oficina- _ Quinn asintió una última vez y salió de la habitación.

Rachel se pasó una mano por el cabello y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo bajo ella y se observó a si misma. Regresó sobre sus pasos y busco entre los cajones una remera.

La tomó y la estudió con rapidez. Pero terminó colocándosela y así evitar salir con aquel top negro. Cerró el cajón y volvió a la puerta cuando su celular comenzó a sonar en la mesa de luz.

Le gritó a Carmen que enseguida bajaba y caminó hacia el aparato rápidamente.

_Ey, Rach, necesito verte. Te extraño _

Un mensaje de Brody fue suficiente para apagar el móvil y guardarlo con violencia nuevamente.

Últimamente, ambos estaban necesitando cosas distintas.

* * *

**Buenos queridas lectoras, otro cap, espero estén muy bien y les haya gustado.**

**Farfadette12: Claro, son ladronas. Bah, estafadoras para que suene más lindo jajaja. Gracias por seguir la historia siempre! Saludos!**

**Al Guest que dejó un lindo y largo insulto , Ya cámbiale, Marge, como diría Homero. No, de verdad ¿cómo te vas a enojar por algo que pasa en una historia FICTICIA? en ningun momento se dijo de manera explícita que Rachel haya asesinado un perro. Debe ser la primera vez que lees algo porque no estarías entendiendo como tenés que reaccionar al terminar un capitulo. Y la próxima vez escribí con un diccionario al lado porque intentaste insultar con palabras que ni siquiera debes conocer el significado. En fin, gracias por hacerme reír un rato. Tu intento valió la pena. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rw a todas/os, son un amor. Nos estaríamos leyendo el domingo...**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


	5. ¿Te has dado cuenta que estamos en tu

Cap V: "¿Te has dado cuenta que estamos en tu Callidac?"

Era viernes, 18: 45 y Rachel debería haber previsto que Quinn no llegaría.

Le había dicho durante toda la semana que no le gustaban las fiestas y peor aún, que ese tal Kurt Hummel, su vecino de enfrente, no le caía nada bien.

La celebración de bienvenida para ambas, para la familia que aparentaban ser, empezaría en 15 minutos y ella no quería llegar tarde ni sobre la hora. Se alisó el vestido azul que portaba esa tarde y avanzó hasta la cocina, sonriéndoles a los niños que esperaban por ellas en la mesa.

\- _¿Están listos?- _ les preguntó por lo bajo y ambos asintieron enérgicamente, abandonando de un salto las sillas.

Caminaron sin prisa hasta la puerta y ella abrió, cediéndoles el paso y cerrando con llave al salir. Colgó su cartera cómodamente en su lado derecho y rodeó los hombros de ambos niños al ver a Kurt esperándolos en la puerta.

El chico vestía un traje azul más claro que su vestido, casi celeste y un moño divertido color negro. Saludó a los pequeños con cariño y los dos corrieron directo al patio cuando les dijo que había más niños y juegos para que se divirtieran.

\- _¿Y Quinn?- _ preguntó el muchacho luego de dejarle un beso en cada mejilla-

\- _En su oficina, hoy tiene mucho trabajo. Me pidió que me disculpara por ella. Realmente le hubiese gustado estar aquí- _ ni su voz sonaba convincente ni el gesto de aprobación de su vecino fueron verdaderos, pero al menos lo intentó. Quinn no le enviaba mensaje ni se había molestado en llamarla desde el mediodía, luego de volver a salir rumbo a su trabajo. Pero esa ero a lo que se dedicaba, a fingir más allá de caricias y parejas, también palabras-

\- _Oh, está bien- _ se descuidó él agitando sus manos- _ haremos otra pequeña reunión en cualquier otro momento. Ven, adelante, Rachel. Ya hay algunos presentes- _ la invitó Kurt, guiándola con una mano en su espalda y cerrando antes de caminar rumbo al living.

Rachel observó todo sin intentar demostrarlo: la casa era grande, un living lujoso y espacioso con cuadros en sus paredes. Una barra ya ocupada por algunas parejas antes de llegar a la cocina y unas puertas corredizas de cristal, al fondo, daban paso al patio, justo como a ella le gustaba: con un césped tan verde como limpio, una parrilla en un rincón y una piscina llena de agua cristalina.

Kurt la acercó a algunos vecinos que no conocía y todos la trataron con amabilidad y entre sonrisas. Por lo que no pudo dejar de tratarlos de igual manera.

\- _¡Rachel!- _ escuchó la voz de Carmen con alegría mientras se acercaba a ella. La muchacha la apretó en un cálido abrazo y le dejó luego un beso en su mejilla, sosteniendo sus manos mientras le hablaba- _ pero mira que hermosa te ves. Lo siento- _ se disculpó al recibir un codazo de Kurt- _ pero su esposa no está aquí, no me dirá nada ¿cierto?- _

\- _Oh, no, no- _ dijo Rachel- _Quinn no pudo venir- _

\- _Que pena- _ murmuró la chica y enredó su brazo con el de Rachel, sonriéndole con victoria a Kurt y alejándola de allí- _ Acabo de ver a tus hijos en el patio, son adorables- _

\- _Si, lo son ¿tú tienes hijos?- _ preguntó con inocencia y la chica lanzó una risa-

\- _Para eso necesitaría pareja. Y no quiero nada de esas responsabilidades por ahora- _

\- _Oh, eres….soltera- _ susurró Rachel, confundida por el hecho de que alguien en ese estado civil viviera en Santa Bárbara-

\- _Bueno, he tenido una pareja estable y la razón por la que me mudé ; pero si la relación se rompe y te has sabido ganar el cariño de los demás, uno de los dos puede conservar la casa- _ se le adelantó Carmen mientras detenían sus pasos en el living- _ recuérdalo para cuando Quinn llegue tarde a casa. Trabaja en una oficina ¿cierto? O para cuando no pueda llegar a una fiesta- _ terminó la chica y Rachel dio un paso atrás, tratando de que aquel miedo que Carmen intentaba imponer no le generara duda.

Si, tal vez Quinn tenía una secretaría en su oficina, como la gran mayoría de personas que trabajan allí y sí, tal vez también compartía tiempo de más con ella o sostenía una relación fuera de lo laboral. Al fin y al cabo ella no era su esposa realmente y el contrato que ambas firmaron se acabaría en un tiempo. Pero no quería imaginar que esa era la razón por la que Quinn no llegó a esa reunión. O comenzara a ausentarse noches siguientes.

Tragó saliva fuertemente y se tomó la frente un momento. Carmen acarició su mejilla y le dijo que iría por un vaso con agua, que había perdido apenas algo de su color.

Asintió y la vió alejarse. Acomodó su pelo que con tanto empeñó planchó temprano a un costado y se sostuvo un momento de la pared; inhalando y exhalando intentando recuperar la calma. Porque eso era lo que la invadía ahora, un poco de intranquilidad al recordar cada palabra de Carmen.

La chica volvió y la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Y ella quería quedarse sola ahora para alejar los pensamientos que pasaban por culpa de Carmen; pero la chica se acomodó a su lado y estiró su brazo hasta acariciar su rodilla, elevada sobre una pierna.

Rachel le sonrió con esfuerzo y bebió. Tan lento y sin mirarla para que comprendiera el mensaje.

\- _Te vi llegar con tu motocicleta la otra vez, el día de la mudanza- _

\- _Oh, si. Si es mi motocicleta- _

\- _¿Y por qué no llegaste con tu familia?- _ le preguntó con algo de seriedad que a Rachel la hizo estremecer, pareciera que quería saber cada cosa y en esos momentos ella no estaba para responder con lucidez-

\- _Bueno yo…estaba de viaje y Quinn había quedado en casa, con los niños y ellos llegaron antes- _

\- _Entiendo- _ masculló Carmen antes de sonreírle y volver a tocarle la mejilla- _Ya estás mejor- _ le aseguró poniéndose de pie y estirando su brazo para que lo tomara- _Vamos al patio un momento, podemos hablar toda la noche. Vamos- _

* * *

La casa terminó llenándose de gente minutos después. Rachel conoció a distintos empresarios, mujeres distinguidas de algún partido político y solo compartió un saludo con un sobrino de Sue Sylvester. Un tal Sam Evans, hijo de su hermana, que los había presentado Carmen.

Terminó de beber su copa y la dejó en la pequeña mesa del patio, observando a Chloe conversar cual adolescente con las demás niñas y a Luke correr cerca de la piscina. Entrecerró los ojos y quiso caminar hasta él cuando el timbre resonó en todo el lugar y la hizo detenerse un momento, para descubrir quién esperaba tras la puerta. No comprendía dónde iba a terminar acomodándose más gente si continuaban llegando.

Sin embargo, regresó la vista a Luke y llegó hasta él.

\- _Luke, no tan cerca de la orilla ¿si?- _ le pidió con suavidad al ver que no paraba de rondar los costados de la piscina. Tenía claramente más de unos 2 mts de altura y ni ella misma sabía nadar. El chico asintió con su cabeza y ella le sonrió.

\- _¡Rachel!- _ volteó ante el llamado de Kurt que llegaba con una sonrisa de felicidad y acompañado. Quinn caminaba a su lado, con la mano del chico en su espalda, y algo avergonzada porque los demás volteaban a verla.

Y ella podía entender por qué. Su melena corta y rubia, totalmente despeinada, su traje negro y su corbata igual con su camisa blanca. Y sus ojos verdes que en ese momento se posaban sobre ella y algo similar a una sonrisa se aproximaba a su encuentro.

No pudo evitarlo y caminó hacia a ella para cortar la distancia cuanto antes.

\- _¡Aquí está la otra invitada!- _gritó Kurt para los demás y ella quiso reír pero Quinn se abrazó a su cintura, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y susurrándole la vergüenza que sentía- _Bueno, antes que acabe la fiesta deben hacernos los honores- _

\- _¿Qué honores?- _ preguntó rodeando los hombros de la rubia para que no se alejara-

\- _Cada nueva pareja debe bailar una canción. Son solo unos segundos- _ explicó Elliot, el esposo de Kurt que caminaba hacia el reproductor musical- _¿Están listas?- _

Rachel llamó a Quinn por lo bajo y le pareció sentir la nariz de ella acariciar su cuello al separarse.

La rubia la vió a los ojos y estiró su brazo izquierdo, ella enredó sus manos y sintió la otra en su cintura: Quinn la pegó a ella con total dominio y comenzó a moverlas cuando la canción invadió sus oídos.

Era lenta. La melodía era tan lenta que no podían apartar sus ojos de la otra, de su boca o de su rostro buscando algún signo de incomodidad. Sin embargo no lo encontraban.

Quinn juntó su mejilla izquierda con su derecha y los segundos de baile lo hicieron así, pegadas como si del matrimonio más enamorado se tratara.

De repente dejó de oír los murmullos ajenos y se dedicó a intentar entender que decía la boca de Quinn, que movía sus labios contra ella y diciéndole algo. Parecía una disculpa, un _lo siento_ que no terminó de escuchar porque otro sonido se oyó y todo se silenció.

Quinn se alejó y desvió la vista tras ella. Y todos oyeron los gritos de Luke; su voz ahogada y su dificultad al hablar por el agua que invadía su boca.

Ambas corrieron al instante tras él y Quinn se lanzó de lleno a la piscina. Allí, de pie a la orilla, Rachel notó inclusive que superaba los 2 mts.

La rubia lo sostenía con esfuerzo y nadó con él hasta la escalera, donde Rachel llegó y no dudó en tomarlo y, por mucho que 10 años tuviese, lo cargó en su regazo hasta el césped.; donde lo recostó y se arrodilló a su lado.

Cada intento de respiración de Luke se hacía más corto y difícil y ella no entendía por qué. Quinn apretaba su pecho con ambas palmas abiertas de sus manos y el agua que expulsaba de su boca era mínima.

Todos los rodearon pero un grito de la rubia los alejó. Abrió la camisa del niño y continuó con sus intentos de reanimarlo. Sin embargo algo estaba haciendo mal porque sus ojos no se abrían y su rostro estaba tornándose claro.

Rachel lo oyó respirar y acercó su oreja de inmediato a su boca: conocía ese sonido particular al respirar y no era por nada bueno.

\- _Necesitamos un inhalador- _ le dijo a Quinn y la rubia no lo dudó; volvió a cargarlo entre sus brazos y corrió con él a través de la casa. Rachel la seguía con Chloe de su mano y abandonaron la fiesta sin ninguna palabra.

Afuera, Quinn cruzó la calle nerviosa y cargó al niño dentro de su auto.

Rachel se acomodó en el asiento trasero con él y la niña en el de acompañante, moviendo sus manos y pidiéndole a Quinn que se apurara.

\- _¡Cómo demonios dejaron pasar el hecho de que es asmático!- _gritó frustrada y golpeando el volante- _Voy a matar a James- _ susurró con la voz quebrada y preguntándole a Rachel cómo seguía-

\- _Solo conduce y detente en la farmacia más cercana o la clínica. Lo que encontremos primero- _

* * *

Podían sentir el frío de la pared tras ellas, que las sostenía y les recordaba lo triste y distante que era un lugar como esos. Una clínica casi oscura al final del pasillo y con pocos doctores rondándola.

Era totalmente injusto, pensó Rachel, estaban todos divirtiéndose y de un minuto a otro todo se convirtió en un pequeño caos. Y Luke la estaba pasando peor que todos.

El chico estaba dentro de una sala de emergencias, junto al médico de guardia y minutos atrás pudieron escuchar su voz llegar allí, débil y casi apagada.

La morena se arrodilló frente a Chloe y le acomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, sonriéndole y recibiendo el mismo gesto.

\- _Siéntate allí- _ le pidió por lo bajo, señalando la silla a unos metros donde otros niños esperaban ser atendidos. Se estiró y antes de ponerse de pie le dejó un beso en la frente. La vió acomodarse y recostarse delante de todos y volteó hacia Quinn, caminando hacia ella que no dejaba de mover su pierna derecha completamente nerviosa- _ Necesitas cambiarte esa ropa. Vas a enfermarte- _

\- _No ahora- _ le dijo la rubia y ella asintió, pasando a su lado y sentándose frente a la sala donde Luke estaba. Notó de reojo la mirada de Quinn y segundos después la tuvo a su lado- _ Estará bien ¿cierto? – _

\- _Uno de mis padres tiene asma también- _ comenzó Rachel- _ este tipo de crisis es frecuente. Cuando salgamos, compraremos un inhalador y tendremos todo controlado. Pero si, estará bien- _ le sonrió ella, estirando una mano y acomodándola en su muslo. Quinn la tapó con otra de ella y movieron sus dedos a la vez, entrelazando el agarre y sonriéndose con tranquilidad- _ Hiciste muy bien en lanzarte a esa piscina. Y luego cargarlo por toda la casa- _

\- _¿Es que lo viste?- _ preguntó Quinn con la voz quebrada y sus ojos cargado de lágrimas- _ movía sus brazos y no podía pedir ayuda. Estaba ahogándose- _

\- _No volverá a pasar - _ aseguró Rachel, tirando del agarre y rozando sus rostros- _ el médico le dará algo y se recuperará- _ terminó en un susurro y Quinn alzó su cabeza, rodeándole el hombro y pegándose a ella en un abrazo.

Rachel la escuchó sollozar sobre su hombro por lo que se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda. Era lo que siempre hacía su padre cuando Leroy se encontraba en las condiciones de Luke.

La puerta frente a ellas se abrió y ambas se pusieron de pie al instante. El doctor guardaba su lapicera dentro de su bata y les sonrió luego de intercalar la mirada entre las dos.

\- _No hay nada de qué preocuparse- _ aseguró el hombre y Quinn movió su mandíbula. Por supuesto que lo había, Luke había dejado de respirar con normalidad por unos minutos; eso es algo de qué preocuparse- _Ingresó algo de agua por su boca y nariz y eso obstruyó parcialmente sus vías respiratorias. Acabo de darle un calmante, estaba muy nervioso. Necesito que en una hora exacta lo estabilicen con su inhalador- _

\- _Si, claro, está bien- _ lo cortó Rachel, pasando bajo el brazo del doctor que se apoyaba en la pared y llegando a la camilla, donde Luke estaba sentado y lo abrazó al instante-

\- _Les daré una receta- _continuó él pero Quinn asintió lejanamente. Movió apenas su cabeza y desvió la vista hasta atrás del hombre. Rachel no dejaba de mover sus manos en el rostro de Luke y le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, si quería o necesitaba algo. El niño apenas tenía tiempo de negar cuando la morena volvía a sujetarlo y lo abrazaba, reclamándole que no vuelva a jugar cerca de una piscina.

Quinn vió la felicidad y tranquilidad en ambos rostros y no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente se veían cual madre e hijo.

Rachel lo ayudó a que regresara al piso y luego de tomar su mano cruzaron sus miradas. Avanzaba hacia ella y sin apartar sus ojos. Fue cuando el doctor palmeó su brazo, pidiéndole que la siguiera a su despacho, que ella finalmente parpadeó y luego de dejarle una caricia a Luke lo hizo.

Solo una receta médica con cuidados durante el resto de la noche le entregó él y ella caminó con rapidez hacia la salida. Apenas atravesó la puerta quitó la alarma de su automóvil y corrió hasta Rachel.

\- _Ey, Luke- _ llamó al niño que se acomodaba en el asiento trasero- _ ¿te sientes bien?- _

\- _Muy bien, solo me duele algo la cabeza- _

\- _Claro, entiendo- _ balbuceó nerviosa porque nunca había estado en esa situación y no sabia cómo reaccionar. El niño apretó sus labios sin saber que más decir y ella se inclinó a dejar un beso en la mejilla- _ compraremos algo de helado ahora ¿te parece?- _

\- _¡Genial!- _ alzó los brazos él y Quinn retrocedió un paso, alejándose de la puerta-

\- _Rachel- _ susurró roncamente tomándola del brazo, impidiéndole que subiera al lado del niño- _ ya está mejor. Creo que puedes ir…que puedes ir a mi lado, en el asiento acompañante- _

La vió asentir y le sonrió antes de rodear el coche y subir, oyendo ya las risotadas de Chloe con Luke.

Encendió el motor y esperó a que Rachel terminara de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. Pisó apenas el acelerador y se alejaron de allí finalmente.

\- _Oye, Quinn- _ la llamó Luke y ella lo observó por el espejo retrovisor, asintiendo para que continuara- _ ¿te has dado cuenta que estamos en tu Cadillac?_\- bromeó él y no pudo evitar reír, siguiendo las carcajadas de Rachel y Chloe-

\- _Es verdad- _ se sinceró ella, doblando en una esquina y divisando una heladería a lo lejos- _ ¿Y sabes que les falta solo ahora?- _

\- _¿Qué?- _preguntó la niña_\- _

\- _Montar la motocicleta de Rachel- _ terminó Quinn, recostándose en su puerta y observando a la morena rodar los ojos- _Oh vamos, Rach. No es tan malo. Mi auto sigue igual ¿no?- _

\- _Le dijiste Rach- _ se coló Chloe entre ambos asientos para observarla con burla. Ella enrojeció al instante- _ A Quinn le gusta Rachel- _

Ni siquiera lo negó o le pidió que se callara. Tal vez porque todo aquello generaba la risa de Luke o porque en si solo era una broma.

Se removió en su asiento y se quitó su corbata todavía mojada. Por mucho que su ropa estuviera húmeda aún, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender calor que ninguna de todas esas gotas juntas pudieron bajar.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras, otro cap, porque ya las mal acostumbré a diario y porque son un amor con sus rws...**

**\- Farfadette12: Si, quiero que Carmen o Brody estén en tu lista negra, todavia no me decidí por cual pero alguno va a joder jaja. Saludos! **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¡Saludos!**


	6. Fingir y no serlo

Cap VI: "Fingir y no serlo"

Regla número 16: jamás te muestres vulnerable, recordó Quinn cuando Luke propuso compartir el helado en el living, viendo una película todos juntos. Ella negó con seguridad luego de unos segundos y caminó escaleras arriba, encerrándose en el baño por una ducha caliente.

Quitó su ropa mojada con algo de esfuerzo y se deslizó en el frio piso hasta colar una mano tras la cortina y abrir la ducha. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar lo que necesitaba, solo quería estar bajo el agua caliente un momento.

Con sus dos pies dentro, mojó su cabello y pasó sus manos hasta aplastarlo hacia atrás. _A Quinn le gusta Rachel, _ recordó con molestia y estiró su brazo en busca del jabón. Maldita niña malcriada, pensó cuando le fue inevitable continuar repitiendo esas palabras con la voz de Chloe.

¿Cómo iba a gustarle Rachel? Era hermosa, sí pero su voz era irritante, su poca colaboración en el trabajo le molestaba y sobre todo que fuera tan desconsiderada la ponía de mal humor. Era egoísta, eso era Rachel Berry y en una escala aún más alta que ella. Por lo tanto nunca la soportaría.

Ni siquiera Amber, aquella chica con la que realizó su primer trabajo, fue tan desesperante como Rachel. O tal vez fue porque apenas le dedicó miradas y atención durante esos meses que compartieron casa. Ella misma dividió dos cuartos y nunca hizo coincidir sus horarios con la muchacha. Solo sostenía su cintura cuando alguien más las observaba o fingía una caricia en las fiestas, bajo un ojo público.

Pero inclusive Amber acataba sus órdenes con predisposición y pocas veces le reclamaba algo.

El problema era entonces claramente Rachel. Era la segunda vez que trabajaba acompañada y su garganta terminaba picándole luego de gritarle porque hiciera las cosas bien. Entonces no, no podía gustarle alguien así.

Escuchó sonar su celular en la habitación de al lado, la que compartía con Rachel, y terminó enjuagándose con rapidez.

\- _Por tu bien, espero que seas tú James- _ murmuró al tomar una bata y colocársela, tenía mucho que reclamarle apenas hablara con él. Llevó una de las mangas a su nariz y la olió; movió su cuello con molestia y caminó rumbo a su cuarto- _ ¡Rachel!- _ le gritó pero la morena no hizo acto de presencia. Su celular volvió a sonar y llegó a el , atendiendo rápidamente- _James- _ lo saludó entre dientes luego de leer su nombre en la pantalla-

\- _¡Ey, princesa! Una semana ya en tu nuevo empleo ¿eh? debemos reunirnos para verificar los datos y estadísticas. Mañana los espero en mi oficina- _

\- _¿Nos?- _ preguntó ignorando el hecho de qué aún seguía enfadada con él-

\- _Necesitamos armar y detallar algunas cosas. Y para eso los necesito a los cuatro. A ti y a tu familia-_

\- _No es mi familia- _ aseguró Quinn, observando a Rachel pasar junto a ella y volteando tras la mirada de reojo que le dedicó la morena. Sus ojos quedaron en el espejo del tocador, inmóviles, cuando Rachel bajó los tirantes de su vestido y lo deslizó hacia abajo- _Ajá, claro- _le respondió a James que no paraba de hablar y se aclaró la garganta, intentando desviar su mirada ¿Iba a quitarse la ropa otra vez con ella cerca? Por supuesto, si era desconsiderada y egoísta. Su espalda desnuda quedó visible ante ella y por un momento le pareció imaginarse si la tocara. Parecía tan suave y ese color moreno le sentaba perfecto; seguramente sus dedos se resbalarían en ella sin problemas y a Rachel se le erizaría la piel. Y podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo compartían cama y la morena nunca la sentía cuando apoyaba la cara en su hombro; solo lo notaba a la mañana siguiente, cuando ya la babeaba con algo de intención. Movió su labio inferior bajó sus dientes y enredó una mano en su cabello antes de continuar- _ Si, bien, ahí estaremos. No, James, no lo olvidaré. Si, adiós- _ cortó con rapidez al ver a Rachel nuevamente en ropa interior y sin signos de incomodidad. Parecía que lo liberal y exagerado que era su carácter cuando no obedecía sus ordenes, lo era también al momento de mostrarse en lo que cualquier otro sería vergonzoso.

Abandonó su móvil sobre el tocador y giró sobre sus talones, evitando quitar su mirada de la mirada de Rachel.

\- _Mi bata tiene olor a humedad, Rachel- _le reclamó pero la morena la ignoró. Ella entrecerró las cejas y se cruzó de brazos- _ ¿Me estás escuchando?- _

\- _Déjala en el lavadero- _ susurró la morena rodeando la cama y deteniéndose frente a ella para abrir su lado. Quinn vagó la mirada en su cuerpo cuando Rachel se inclinó y levantó las frazadas. La morena la rozó antes de guardar algo en su mesa de luz y se aclaró la garganta, debatiéndose en dar o retroceder un paso- _ ahora apaga esa luz que quiero dormir- _ le ordenó por lo bajo y sin pensarlo se alejó de ella-

\- _¿Y Luke?- _

\- _Ya acostado, igual que Chloe. Les dejé que llevaron helado a sus cuartos- _

\- _Pero Rachel, ensuciarán y….-_

\- _Lo limpiaré mañana- _alzó la voz la morena y ella la vió dar la vuelta y cerrar sus ojos.

No entendía su reacción pero tampoco se dio la libertad de pensar en ello; no tenía por qué preocuparse de Rachel, porque era adulta y cualquier cosa ajena al trabajo que compartían le daba igual.

Ella tenía una vida y Rachel otra que retomarían cuando el contrato expirara y volverán a ellas con el dinero obtenido. Por lo tanto si a la morena le gustaba tener sus altibajos emocionales, no le prestaría atención. No estaba acostumbrada a eso y tampoco le importaba.

Apagó la luz y se quitó la bata, tanteando entre el mueble su pijama.

Se acostó al lado de Rachel minutos después y se preguntó si ya dormía porque su respiración era baja, calma y había unos centímetros separándolas que nunca existían. Se removió y sus espaldas se enfrentaron, ella lanzó un suspiro y habló por lo bajo antes de intentar dormir:

\- _Mañana iremos con mi jefe, luego del desayuno. Tenemos que ultimar unos detalles- _ no recibió respuesta alguna y el sonido de la almohada moverse contra algo tampoco. Quiso alzar su cabeza y girar a verla pero desistió ¿qué tanto podía costarle decirle _está bien_, al menos?

Regresó contra el colchón y acomodó las manos bajo su rostro; olvidando activar su despertador e ignorando el hecho de que en realidad lo sabía.

* * *

Apenas pisó el edificio, caminó sin duda hasta la oficina a las que fueron señaladas.

Quinn avanzó con una Rachel más tranquila detrás y abrió la puerta de un pequeño despacho, descubriendo a James tras un escritorio que no era el de él y bebiendo felizmente su café.

Se abalanzó hacia él y golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, notando la mirada de confusión que por primera vez James le daba.

\- _¿No te parece qué se te pasó algo en tu maldito historial?- _ le gritó y él se puso de pie, totalmente atónito a su tono de voz-

\- _¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy día?- _

\- _¿Qué me pasa?- _ ironizó Quinn- _ Pasa que en el historial del niño no pusiste que sufría de alguna enfermedad ¡ayer tuvo un ataque de asma! ¿Cómo se te puede pasar algo así? – _

\- _Nada en mis trabajos se pasa, señorita Fabray- _ escuchó la voz de alguien más y volteó a la puerta. Un hombre mal vestido para su gusto, de camisa, jean y chaleco, ingresó con superioridad y caminó hasta ellos- _ El problema radica en que usted no leyó la ficha médica- _ terminó él lazándole una carpeta verde-

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y abrió la carpeta, repasando uno de los puntos finales de la hoja que explicaba la enfermedad de Luke.

\- _No se supone que yo debería haberlo advertido- _ masculló Quinn alzando su mentón- _ ¿Y quién es usted?- _

\- _Soy William Shuester- _ se presentó él estirando su mano pero ella lo ignoró- _ la cabeza de todo este proyecto- _

\- _Si, conozco algo de usted. Lo poco que hace en realidad, sus logros y que no son muchos- _ afirmó ella y Shuester le sonrió con malicia- _¿Y este es su edificio? Es de segunda clase y tiene pocos empleados- _ continuó sin darle tiempo a responder-

\- _Tengo la cantidad necesaria y son eficientes. Al parecer más eficientes que usted, señorita. Ninguno dejó pasar alguna vez tal información como la que usted evadió ¿es qué se está encariñando con el niño? ¿por eso su reclamo?- _ preguntó con burla él y Quinn apretó sus labios, se moría por remover esos asquerosos rizos con tan solo un golpe-

\- _Por supuesto que no se trata de cariño- _ murmuró Quinn- _ pero se supone que como su madre debería conocerlo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la crisis empeoraba? Su plan se iba al demonio- _

\- _Para eso Rachel trabaja con usted- _ replicó Shuester- _ ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer y cómo salir de los problemas más difíciles incluso- _

\- _¿Podemos dirigir nuestra atención a la razón por la que estamos aquí?- _ interfirió James, intercalando la mirada entre ambos y desviándola cuando Rachel hizo acto de presencia- _ ¿Y los niños?- _

\- _En la entrada ¿por qué estamos aquí?- _ preguntó la morena-

\- _Necesito que los traigan- _ ordenó James-

\- _¿Para qué?- _insistió Quinn-

\- _Tráiganlos y lo sabrán- _

* * *

Quinn abandonó la oficina de William Shuester casi tres horas después, sola y con una especie de libro en mano.

El viento que ingresaba por las puertas de entrada a las que se acercaba, volaba las puntas de su camisa y su cabello, ayudando quizás a bajar la molestia que aún llevaba.

Chloe y Luke estaban sentados con sus celulares, en el piso y bajo el escritorio de la mujer que recibía a cada uno que ingresara y les daba el permiso final para avanzar.

Se detuvo cerca de ellos y les ordenó que fueran al auto, que ya se marchaban de allí.

\- _¿Dónde está Rachel?- _ les preguntó pero ambos alzaron sus hombros y desaparecieron afuera.

Se acercó a la mujer tras unos largos lentes y ella le dijo que en la oficina del señor Weston.

\- _¿Quién es él?- _ le preguntó y la mujer le señaló al final del pasillo, del lado izquierdo, la última puerta. Ella asintió y caminó con velocidad hasta allí, sintiendo como la ausencia de aire de las puertas comenzaba a hacerle falta.

Quinn llegó a la puerta final, la más impecable de todo ese corto trayecto y golpeó secamente dos veces luego de reconocer la voz de Rachel dentro. Pasaron segundos y nadie abrió pero las voces continuaban.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y golpeó nuevamente, con su puño y más veces: Rachel apareció con la misma seriedad de la noche anterior y Quinn dirigió su vista tras ella. El señor Weston no tenía unos 50 años como lo había pensado al oír su apellido. Era joven, tanto como ellas y escondía unos músculos bajo ese traje marrón que portaba.

Él la miró con molestia y ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que la retiró, abandonando su silla y caminando a ellas.

\- _Es hora de irnos- _ le dijo a Rachel y la morena asintió antes de pasar frente a ella y alejarse-

\- _Rachel- _oyó mientras caminaba tras ella pero la morena no se detuvo. Y Quinn sonrió- _ Te llamaré luego- _ gritó el chico y ella lo observó de reojo sin detener sus pasos.

Llegaron a su Cadillac y se montó en su habitual asiento, encendiendo el motor y moviendo la palanca de cambios para salir de allí.

Chloe se estiró hasta ella y recibió lo que cargaba desde el edificio; un gran álbum de fotos tomadas minutos y horas atrás.

James llamó al habitual fotógrafo que se encargaba del asunto y los cuatros posaron de distintas maneras y delante distintos paisajes; totalmente irreconocible que lo lograron dentro de cuatro paredes.

Chloe y Luke daban murmullos de admiración y bromeaban tras pasar página y verse junto a ellas, o solos, en distintas tomas.

\- _El lunes debemos volver- _ le dijo Quinn y la morena asintió; James les había dicho que allí bien temprano debían presenciar otra sesión, pero con dos bebés y se les daría un toque más antiguo, para plasmar en imágenes el supuesto recorrido hasta llegar a la edad de hoy juntas, y con sus dos hijos-

Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna durante el resto del camino por lo que Quinn aceleró un poco más para llegar cuánto antes. Amaba el silencio porque era sinónimo de tranquilidad y soledad para ella. Pero este que compartía con Rachel era incómodo, sumamente incómodo y no le agradaba.

Estacionó frente a la casa que compartían y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Descendió y notó a Kurt podando el césped, le alzó la mano con una fingida sonrisa y rodeó el auto, llegando a la morena y pasando a su lado.

\- _Creí que no te agradaba- _ la detuvo Rachel y ella regresó sobre sus pasos-

\- _Y no lo hace- _ aseguró ella, notando a los niños pasar a su lado- _ pero debo pretender que si- _

\- _Es agradable- _ murmuró la morena, cruzando sus brazos y recostándose contra el capó del auto- _ es muy dulce con los niños y me ha presentado mucha gente ayer, durante la fiesta- _

\- _De eso hablaremos ahora en el almuerzo- _

\- _Claro, luego de que cocine ¿qué le agradará hoy a mi querida esposa?- _ preguntó Rachel con ironía y Quinn le sonrió con la misma intención-

\- _¡Yo quiero espaguetis!- _ gritó Luke pasando a su lado con patineta en mano y desapareciendo de su vista-

\- _Y con pollo- _ agregó Chloe siguiendo los pasos del niño pero con sus rollers color rosa-

\- _¡Rachel! - _ escucharon ambas la voz de Carmen, pasar tras ellas junto a otras mujeres en sus caminatas diarias. La morena le alzó la mano y Quinn entrecerró los ojos antes de responderle igual. Sonrió internamente cuando la chica se mostró seria al verla y sin dudarlo se acercó a la morena, tomando su mentón con una de sus manos, obligándola a que la viera y golpeándola a su boca en un beso hambriento.

Aquella muchacha no le había agradado días atrás, cuando llegó en busca de la morena y ahora ese saludo por demás efusivo le generó desconfianza.

Rachel le rodeó la cadera y la pegó a ella, abriendo su boca e intensificando el beso sin importarle las miradas ajenas.

Que sabor dulce tenía siempre su aliento, cual fruta que nunca dejaba de comer en verano y que suave eran sus labios cuando respondía a cada movimiento impuesto por ella. Rachel sabía cómo continuar ese o cualquier beso y eso le parecía tan interesante como gustoso a hacerlo.

Dejaron de oír las voces femeninas porque nuevamente se encontraron solas frente a ese pequeño especio del vecindario. Ni rastros de Kurt quedaron aunque su podadora aún seguía afuera.

Intentó bajar el arrebato del beso pero no lo consiguió. Cuando quiso separarse, Rachel la torturó con una inesperada mordida y sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, marcando un ritmo más acelerado que al inicio.

Finalmente el aire comenzó a faltarles por lo que se alejaron casi a la vez, fingiéndose sus mejores sonrisas cual trabajo ya hecho y felicitándose por el mismo. Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de la otra que las hacia aún subir y bajar su pecho con euforia.

Tal vez el lápiz labial corrido y ya ausente en la boca de Rachel y esparcido seguramente en la de ella. O las manos temblorosas de Rachel por haber acariciado su espalda.

Dio un paso atrás y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, aclarándose la garganta con mando y volviendo a hablar:

\- _Primero el señor Weston y ahora Carmen, vaya me tienes sorprendida- _ le dijo intentando sonar a broma y no algo molesta como realmente lo estaba-

\- _¿Brody?-_

\- _¿Así se llama?- _

\- _Él y yo no tenemos nada- _ aseguró la morena y Quinn cortó la distancia, regresando el paso que había retrocedido- _ Somos compañeros de trabajo y hace unos días me envío un mensaje, si pero no siento nada por él. Ya nada ¿O qué?-_ preguntó dejando sus manos en los hombros de Quinn y alisando su camisa- _ ¿mi esposa está celosa?- _ bien, eso fue como una patada a su estómago porque no se lo esperaba. Rachel la miraba con sorna y su voz salió igual de irritante, disfrutando el momento.

Quinn lazó un resoplido irónico y ladeó su cabeza, notando la sonrisa de Rachel comenzar a desvanecerse y dejándola a ella nuevamente inmune frente a sentimientos ajenos:

\- _Si fueses mi esposa realmente si, me molestaría y hasta detendría los avances de cualquiera que se te acercara….pero esto es un trabajo y con quién te quieras acostar a mis espaldas, no es de mi incumbencia- _ terminó con la voz pesada y sintió el contacto de la morena alejarse.

Porque de eso se trataba todo esto, pensó al voltear y caminar hacia el interior de la casa, de fingir ser felices juntas.

No serlo.

* * *

**Hola queridas lectoras! Otro cap, casi de relleno porque oficialmente todo comienza en el siguiente. Preguntaron si la historia era adaptación, no, no lo es. Y tambien sobre Luke y Chloe, si son huérfanos, ya conocerán la historia de ellos más adelante. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( de lo contrario esa profesora alcohólica no hubiera aparecido y a cambio hubiera puesto a Adam Levine) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	7. Tras la cortina

Cap VII: "Tras la cortina"

Domingo, 9:30 y Quinn sonrió luego de acomodar sus manos tras la espalda. Era el primer día en que no debía esforzar su voz ni sus actos para llamar a los demás. Rachel, Chloe y Luke estaban sentados en el sillón y escuchándola hablar al lado de una blanca pizarra.

Con marcador en mano, escribió el nombre de la niña y lo encerró en un círculo, dibujando flechas a los costados para continuar:

\- _Empieza Chloe ¿qué tienes?- _

\- _David Sylvester, 7 años, nacido en Lima, ciudad de Ohio bajo un vientre de alquiler. Único hijo hasta el momento de Sue Sylvester y por eso su consentido. Tiene una niñera que lo acompaña todo el tiempo mientras esté fuera de su casa porque sufre de déficit atencional. Así mismo le gusta la lectura, es el niño que más lee de su salón y las artes creativas. Una maestra particular lo acompaña y ayuda en su hora de matemáticas diarias porque es la asignatura que reprueba desde que empezó su paso por la escuela primaria. Se pasa la gran mayoría de los recesos solo, en el arenero tras el patio principal o a veces interactúa con Samuel, algo así como su mejor amigo- _ terminó la niña, irguiéndose satisfecha y recibiendo un gesto aprobatorio por parte de la rubia-

\- _¿Luke?-_ preguntó Quinn señalando al niño-

\- _Haré lo que tú me ordenes. Ella fue la que ingresó a la oficina de la directora y leyó sus datos- _ aseguró él porque así lo habían hecho el viernes. Durante el segundo receso del Instituto, Luke fingió una caída cerca de la señora Jones, la directora y ella de inmediato corrió a auxiliarlo. Ajena a los ojos de los demás, Chloe ingresó y buscó luego de cronometrar su reloj en busca del archivo de David. Le bastó solo fotografiar con su celular la información necesaria y salió triunfante casi dos minutos después. Afuera, a través de las piernas de una profesora, Luke la vió alejarse y se puso de pie, alegando que ya estaba mejor y solo necesitaba un poco de agua-

La cuestión es que Quinn nunca había dado órdenes a un niño. Ella sabía a la perfección qué hacer, cómo actuar y cuándo pero Luke escapaba de su radar y realmente no había preparado o ingeniado un plan para él.

Regresó la vista a la pizarra y notó varios puntos anotados tras la información de Chloe, sacó apenas una flecha del nombre del niño y golpeó el marcador varias veces intentando idear algo.

\- _Habíamos quedado que te acercarías a él- _ le dijo al volver a verlo- _ uno de nosotros tiene que estar cerca de esa familia. Sabes de tecnología, Luke y a él le gusta el arte y esas cosas creativas, puedes llamar su atención- _ terminó satisfecha y el niño asintió con efusividad- _ Y Chloe, necesitamos que ya no haya mejor amigo. Solo Luke- _ le ordenó y la niña apuntó algo en su celular. Quinn caminó hasta la otra punta de la pizarra y escribió el nombre de Rachel- _ ¿Rachel?- _

\- _Sam Evans es su sobrino, el familiar más directo luego de su hermana y su hijo. Es policía, graduado con honores y exactamente con el objetivo de preservar la riqueza de Sylvester. A diferencia de Sue, él habla todo el tiempo de su vida y no cuida la información que ventila. Inclusive será más fácil acercarnos a él que a David- _ aseguró la morena y Quinn la observó fijamente, armando una idea y tratando de que no escapara de sus límites-

\- _¿Tiene pareja?- _

\- _El único casado con una mujer, y viviendo aún aquí con permiso de su tía, por supuesto y bajo su protección. Tiene una hija de dos años y junto a su esposa, una tal Jenna viven a dos cuadras de la casa de Sylvester. Una distancia que no sé si es buena o solo nos dificultará las cosas- _ dijo Rachel y la rubia asintió, escribiendo bajo una flecha dibujada en el nombre de la morena-

\- _Necesito que te acerques a la mujer. Y si él es policía, tal vez….- _

\- _Imposible- _ la cortó Rachel negando con la cabeza- _ solo tienen relación con los vecinos de mayor antigüedad. Carmen dice que es orden de Sylvester y Jenna las acata sin…- _

\- _¿Carmen dice?- _ repitió Quinn con algo de molestia que hizo a los niños mirarse entre ellos- _¿Y quién demonios es ella para hacerte opinar algo?- _

\- _No lo ha hecho- _ murmuró Rachel entre dientes- _ pero si sé algo de ese tal Evans, es porque ella me lo comentó en la fiesta- _

\- _Oh, genial-_ ironizó la rubia arrojando el marcador sobre el sillón- _O sea que ni siquiera es confiable todo lo que me acabas de decir. Solo estás repitiendo lo que alguien más te dijo- _

\- _¿Y por qué no confiaría en ella?- _

\- _¿Y por qué lo harías?- _ replicó Quinn, caminando sobre una corta línea y pasando una mano en su cabello- _ Entonces no hay plan para ti hasta que no tengamos certeza de la información- _

\- _¿Y tú qué? Incluso nosotros ya hemos hecho más que tú- _ dijo Rachel- _ el hecho de haber hablado con muchos en esa fiesta me permitió comenzar a conocerlos y empezar a clasificarlos, dependiendo de su grado de importancia para nosotros ¿Y tú qué?- _ repitió enojada- _ No veo tu nombre en esa estúpida pizarra y aún no nos haz dicho qué demonios harás- _ terminó la morena, poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose dentro la cocina. Quinn escuchó el ruido de unos cajones moverse con brusquedad y luego la vió regresar, recibiendo en su pecho una carpeta que soltó papeles en todo el piso- _ Y para tu información, sí averigüé sobre Evans. Lee su maldito historial- _terminó antes de caminar escaleras arriba.

Quinn oyó un portazo y le dijo a los niños que podían volver a sus camas o aprovechar el domingo cómo quisieran. Ella se inclinó y tomó las cinco hojas de un extenso trabajo que realizó Rachel y las golpeó contra su frente; le había pedido a la morena que acatara sus órdenes y a cambio ella ya no le gritaría.

\- _Empezaste mal, Fabray- _ se auto reclamó y se puso de pie, deteniéndose sobre el inicio de la escalera y mirando el final de la misma. Se tomó del barandal e iba a dar un paso pero agitó su cabeza y caminó con decisión a la cocina.

Necesitaba su café diario o las cosas no mejorarían.

* * *

Quinn tamborileó sus dedos sobre el muslo y suspiró con molestia ¿qué tanto podía tardar Rachel en prepararse para salir? Llevaban casi cinco minutos de retraso y debían volver por una sesión de fotos solas esa mañana.

Chloe y Luke ya estaban en el colegio y ella solo quería llegar a la oficina de James; porque esta vez no le permitió elegir nuevamente el lugar de encuentro y menos si eso consistía en el edificio de William Shuester.

Se alejó del sillón y caminó alrededor del living, llamando a Rachel en un pequeño grito y para que se apresurara.

Casi diez minutos después, cuando estaba a mitad de escaleras porque subía en su búsqueda, la morena apareció y ella retrocedió un escalón de manera inconsciente; con su mirada perdida y su boca entreabierta al verla con aquel traje de motociclista como cuando la vió por primera vez.

Rachel se puso su casco y mientras los sujetaba pasó a su lado, alegando que se iría por su cuenta y ella no le molestó en realidad. Porque le fascinaba como esa prenda se amoldaba a su cuerpo y lo disfrutaba mientras caminaba tras ella.

Arrancó su automóvil segundos después y manejó siguiéndola de cerca.

Se detuvieron frente a un semáforo y observó por el espejo retrovisor a la morena acercarse entre los autos, demostrando su habilidad para manejar su vehículo y se detuvo a su lado. Rachel aceleró a medida que el color rojo comenzaba a descender y ella volteó a verla: esperaba que no hiciera una estupidez o peor aún se ocasionara a si misma un accidente.

La morena le devolvió la mirada y la aceleración aumentó hasta que el color verde les dio paso y la vió alejarse a toda velocidad.

Quinn se cruzó de carril tras comprobar que nadie manejaba tras ella y dobló en la esquina que Rachel había desaparecido pero ya no había rastros de la morena: Los siguientes mil metros, los condujo sola.

Llegó al edificio fuera de Santa Bárbara y abandonó su Cadillac con rapidez. Se perdió dentro del lugar y fue directo al ascensor. La oficina de James tenía su puerta abierta y desde allí podía escuchar la risa de la morena, por lo que aceleró sus pasos.

\- _¿Para esto me haces esperarte en casa?- _ le preguntó con notable fastidio y Rachel la miró con confusión-

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _ murmuró la morena pero ella negó ligeramente-

\- _Déjalo ya. Bien ¿podemos empezar?- _ le preguntó a James y él asintió.

\- _Síganme- _ les dijo abandonando su despacho y ocupando la oficina de al lado. Cárter, el fotógrafo que trabajaba para ellos, las esperaba y Quinn frunció el ceño al ver dos carritos de bebé; había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- _ No serán muchas fotos, solo unas diez y pueden irse. Te las dejo- _ se despidió James y el chico con cámara en mano le hizo una señal de aprobación antes de hablar.

\- _Bien, necesito que te saques ese traje-_ le dijo a Rachel- _ y tú eso- _ le dijo a Quinn señalándola de arriba abajo- _Tras la cortina tienen ropa, usaran un juego por cada foto. Vamos, apresúrense que no tengo todo el día- _

Ambas se miraron un momento y Quinn fue la primera en dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el fondo del lugar. Había una cortina color blanca que cuando la abrió, descubrió ropa de distintos colores.

Se perdió tras ella y quiso cerrarla cuando Rachel la tomó y se lo impidió.

\- _¿Qué haces?- _ le protestó por lo bajo y el fotógrafo nuevamente les ordenó que se apresuraran. La morena se acomodó a su lado y cerró la cortina.

El espacio era pequeño, como el cuadrado bajo una ducha y ellas apenas podían moverse.

Rachel le dio la espalda y Quinn escuchó el cierre de su traje. Las mangas largas se deslizaron en sus brazos y luego sus piernas, ella tragó con dificultad y llevó las manos a su camisa blanca.

Estaba abriendo los botones cuando Rachel se quitó su musculosa color rosa y nuevamente su espalda desnuda quedó frente a sus ojos. La vió inclinarse y moverse para deshacerse del pantalón también.

Bien, tenia que admitirlo, tenía unas buenas piernas y no se cohibía en demostrarlas.

\- _No voltees- _ le dijo anticipándola cuando iba a hacerlo y la escuchó refutar por lo bajo-

\- _Solo tienes un pene, lo demás es igual en ambas- _ murmuró la morena y ella abrió su pantalón, intentando ignorar si era broma o lo decía en serio-

\- _Carter no lo sabe asique cierra la boca- _

\- _Por cierto ¿qué se siente tenerlo? – _ preguntó Rachel mientras se ponía una remera como solía usar en su adolescencia- _ ¿es pesado?- _

\- _Cierra la boca, Rachel- _

\- _¿Te molesta cuando duermes? - _continuó la morena-_ tienes que usar otra ropa interior ¿cierto? ¿Cuando te excitas te pasa igual que a los demás?- _

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _ preguntó Quinn quitándose su pantalón y notando que Rachel aún no se ponía la falda que debía usar-

\- _Tú sabes… ¿te excitas? ¿Sientes como cambia de tamaño? ¿Alguna vez alguien te ayudó a calmarte? No creo que sea tan grande como uno normal- _ siguió Rachel y ella estiró su brazo, tomándola de la cadera y jalándola contra ella.

La morena se tapó la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito y ella sonrió internamente al verla hacerlo.

Ambas estaban en ropa interior y Quinn pudo sentir como así mismo parecía que nada se interponía. Alejó a Rachel y la volvió con brusquedad contra ella, repitiendo el acto hasta sentir algo de palpitación en la punta de su miembro.

Rachel no dijo nada y la vió apretar sus ojos. Y ahora encima no podía soltarla, no quería porque su cuerpo así no se lo permitía.

Se frotó contra ella una vez más y se detuvo cuando Carter les gritó que ya regresaba, que su rollo estaba lleno y necesitaba uno nuevo. Mierda, pensó, el mundo estaba confabulando en su contra y ese no era el momento adecuado.

La puerta se cerró y la morena la regresó a la realidad cuando intentó separarse. Ella la sujetó con fuerzas y volvió a unir sus caderas.

No hubo quejas, ni gritos de molestia ni otro movimiento con intención de apartarse.

Quinn tomó aire y rodeó la cintura de la morena, manejando las fricciones a su antojo y sintiendo la palpitación aprisionada en su bóxer. Estiró las manos a lo largo de sus muslos y acarició finalmente la piel tan suave que creía tenía Rachel.

Y no se equivocó.

La morena se encorvó y ella se mordió el labio para no gemir. Dios santo, iba a explotar disfrutándolo y no solo ella lo haría. Su pene comenzó a endurecerse y cada movimiento circular de Rachel solo lo hacía aumentar.

La estaba volviendo loca, estaba volviendo loca a Rachel y no podía pensar en nada más.

Algo de líquido pre seminal mojó su ropa interior y escuchó en la morena el sonido habitual de los dientes chocar con la saliva por deseo, provocándole el deseo a ella.

Rachel abrió sus glúteos y los cerró en torno a ella; gruñó, estaba dura como el acero y eso se estaba saliendo de control. Sin embargo, la morena no paraba de restregarse contra ella y alejarla no estaba entre sus planes.

Ascendió sus manos y tocó los costados de su cuerpo, toda su piel era suave y se preguntó cómo sería si sus labios la besaban o su lengua la acariciaba. Un maldito chorro de su semen seguramente saltaría sobre ella si eso pasara.

\- _¿Esto responde tus preguntas?- _ susurró de la nada y totalmente entregada a lo que pasara.

Olía bien, se sentía bien y una de sus manos tras su cuello hacía que nada en Rachel fuera malo. La morena la tironeó de ese agarre y su boca llegó a su oído al momento que su otra mano rozaba uno de sus pechos.

Rachel gimió y sin dudarlo lo apretó con suavidad. Tenía el tamaño justo y le pareció sensual el hecho de que cupiese a la perfección entre sus dedos. Volvió a masajearlo y Rachel se golpeó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió la boca y gimió sin temor pero con algo de vergüenza. Allí, frente a ella, la chica a la que debía gritarle todo el tiempo y le recordaba que era su empleada, estaba a punto de lograr que se corriera en un acto inesperado.

Se preguntó que pasaría si la volteaba y la arrinconaba contra la pared, bajando la ropa interior de ambas y penetrándola con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Estaba segura que sería mejor que eso. Mucho mejor que eso y ninguna se opondría.

Decidida, tomó los brazos de Rachel y la giró. Se miraron con intensidad y notaron el color oscuro en ambos ojos. La pegó a ella y una mano de la morena tocó accidentalmente su miembro. Gritó y se recostó contra su hombro ¿era posible que pudiera excitarse aún más?

\- _¿Ya están listas?- _ de repente la cortina se abrió y se separaron con violencia, logrando que Quinn tambaleara y cayera al piso ¿En qué momento había entrado ese imbécil de Carter? Si, para ella ahora era un imbécil y nada haría cambiar su opinión.

El chico las miró con confusión y ella se tapó su entrepierna con ambas manos, observando a Rachel alejarse con una mancha de humedad en su ropa interior.

Intentó calmar su respiración y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared tras ella. Si Rachel le daba aviso a James de lo que acababa de pasar, ella se quedaría sin empleo.

Regla número 49: si las reglas se rompen y hay sentimientos de por medio, con cualquiera de los implicados, el trabajo se acaba. Para siempre.

* * *

Sus piernas aún temblaban y el calor en sus mejillas no desaparecía. Pero James estaba en un rincón ahora también y las observaba cual jefe de ambas. Eso lograba tranquilizarla un poco.

Quinn llegó hasta la morena y se detuvo a su lado. La había excitado minutos atrás y ahora le daba un golpe de ternura: Rachel cargaba un bebé y aún no notaba su presencia. Sonrió y desvío su mirada cuando volteó a verla.

Carter dio la primera orden de que se sentaran en un montaje preparado especialmente para ese momento y así lo hicieron. Ella tras la morena y nuevamente sus caderas juntas.

Pero esta vez se sentía distinto. Una de sus manos rodeó la cintura de Rachel y fue con protección, con cariño e inclinó su rostro, vagando sus ojos en la morena y él bebé que sostenía mientras le hacía caras.

\- _Bien, no se muevan, esa posición está muy bien para empezar- _ ordenó el fotógrafo y el primer flash se oyó- _ Tomaremos unas cuatro o cincos con el bebé. En la oficina de al lado hay más niños para las siguientes. _

Ambas asintieron y Quinn pasó su brazo sobre le hombro de Rachel, llegando a la cabeza del bebé y acariciándolo con total dulzura. Él emitió un sonido gustoso y la morena giró a verla.

Ella la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante. Rachel se inclinó hasta ella y Quinn acortó la distancia, recostando sus frentes y oyendo así las felicitaciones de Carter.

Si, definitivamente toda la piel de Rachel era suave. Y ella apenas comenzaba a descubrirla.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridas lectoras, espero estén muy bien y les haya gustado. Al parecer a muchas no les gusta Brody (a mi me encanta) pero creo que ya no aparecerá más, no se preocupen. También van a ver una Rachel celosa pero falta para eso. **

**Farfadette12: No me hables de zombies que me recuerda TWD y sufro, no aguanto hasta octubre jajaja. Pero de alguna manera vamos a desaparecer a Carmen, ya veremos. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (porque sino eso tambien me haría dueña de Scream Queens y ya estaría grabando todo el día) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	8. El plan a seguir

Cap VIII: "El plan a seguir"

El plan no era muy difícil, lo había creado ella misma y mandaría al demonio a Quinn si se llegase a enojar por las consecuencias. Iba a demostrarle que no era para nada inexperta en su trabajo y qué podía hacerlo sin sus estrictas y estúpidas órdenes.

Estaba sobre su motocicleta, a unos metros de la gasolinera y observando los movimientos que ocurrían dentro de la tienda. Llevaba más de cinco minutos allí por lo que, según sus cálculos, solo debería seguir unos segundos más.

Y así fue.

Vió su objetivo abandonar el lugar con bolsas en mano y caminar rumbo al auto que acababa de cargar gasolina. Rachel movió la llave de su motocicleta y encendió el motor, acelerando y siguiendo un BMW color azul.

Se cruzó de acera a tan solo unos metros de pegarse a el y lo siguió tratando de que no la notara y lográndolo en el proceso.

Estaba a menos de cien metros de un semáforo por lo que, tras voltear y ver que nadie conducía tras ella, rodeó el automóvil y se detuvo a su lado cuando llegaron y el color rojo los sorprendió.

Miró hacia un lado primero y luego al coche, descubriendo la mirada del conductor ya sobre ella. Sonrió con victoria y apuntó hacia atrás, haciendo que él también observara el neumático trasero.

\- _Tienes un neumático pinchado- _le dijo bajo su casco y el conductor bajó su ventanilla- _ Tienes un neumático pinchado- _ repitió y lo escuchó bufar con molestia.

\- _Maldita sea ¿y esto cómo demonios pasó?- _

\- _Oríllate o tendrás problemas- _ le dijo ella y señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás, la fila de autos que comenzaban a acercarse.

Rachel vió frente a sus ojos el auto de Sam Evans estacionarse a un costado y sin dudarlo lo siguió.

Abandonó su motocicleta y se quitó el casco mientras llegaba a él:

\- _Puedo jurar que cuando cargué gasolina estaba perfecto ¡Perfecto!- _ gritó él, pateando el neumático y caminando en círculos luego- _ Por cierto, gracias pro el aviso, ni siquiera lo había notado- _

\- _No te preocupes, son cosas que suelen pasar- _

\- _Tengo una reunión en menos de media hora ¡estúpido auto!- _

\- _Pues llama a una grúa o al seguro, no puedes dejarlo aquí- _

\- _No tengo tiempo. Con la alarma me esperará hasta que regrese. Tomaré el primer taxi que se detenga- _ terminó Sam, volviendo a la calle y alzando su brazo en busca de uno.

Sin embargo, sus constantes intentos fueron inútiles y regresó para repetir la patada en su coche.

\- _Escucha- _ dijo Rachel caminando hacia él- _ mi esposa sabe de esto, arregla su Cadillac ella misma, si quieres la llamo y en unos minutos lo reparará- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _ preguntó él con algo de esperanza-

\- _Pues si, no es muy difícil. Solo debe cambiar el neumático ¿tienes el auxiliar? No te preocupes- _ agregó cuando Sam negó ligeramente con la cabeza- _ le diré que te consiga uno. Solo que se retrasará más por eso- _

\- _Entonces gracias pero no. Volveré luego por él- _

\- _Espera, espera- _ lo corrió ella cuando intentó irse nuevamente- _ puedes llevarte mi motocicleta- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó él sorprendido-

\- _Lo que escuchaste, puedes llevártela mientras mi esposa hace lo que tenga que hacer- _

\- _Eres una de las nuevas vecinas ¿cierto?- _

\- _Cierto- _ aseguró Rachel- _ y por eso creo que deberías aceptar mi ayuda- _ Él observó su reloj de muñeca y luego a la morena; la situación era totalmente rara pero debía llegar a esa reunión con anticipación o tendría problemas.

Asintió con seguridad y Rachel le sonrió antes de bajar el cierre de su traje y buscar su celular.

\- _Puedes llevártela- _ le dijo mientras marcaba en su móvil y el le agradeció por lo bajo antes de correr hacia el vehículo. Rachel escuchó el motor encenderse y apretó los labios, maldito plan que había creado a último momento; por su propio bien que saliera perfecto o se iba a arrepentir toda su vida.

Sam pasó frente a ella y le alzó la mano en un saludo. Rachel lo imitó y le dijo que era vecina de Kurt, que luego la buscara allí. Lo vió asentir y finalmente lo escuchó y vió alejarse.

Alejó el celular de su oreja para su falsa llamada y lo guardó nuevamente.

Caminó hacia el automóvil y abrió la puerta de conductor, observando a su alrededor el poco tránsito y montándose al interior con rapidez.

Fue directa a la guantera y la abrió.

\- _Inservible, inservible, inservible- _ murmuró al ver la cantidad de papeles ajenos e inútiles para ella. Pasó la mano bajó el asiento acompañante y gruñó al encontrarlo vacío.

Recorrió de igual manera el asiento que ocupaba y golpeó el volante luego de continuar sin nada.

Se mantuvo un momento sentada, intentando calmarse y observó por el espejo retrovisor. Se cruzó hacia atrás rápidamente al ver unos abrigos, los levantó y sonrió al ver una agenda color marrón.

La abrió y dio un pequeño salto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó luego de unos segundos y volvió a guardarlo al ver el nombre de Brody en una llamada.

\- _Asique a tu mujer le gustan las compras y gastar tu dinero- _ murmuró con malicia al ver la chequera con números altos y en la agenda una y otra vez la palabra shopping, dibujada y con detalles seguramente escritos por su propia esposa.

Pasó páginas con velocidad y descubrió algunos números de teléfonos y guía de cenas organizadas con fin laboral. Había un listado además de comida, de compras que al parecer él hacia siempre para cada fiesta.

A su esposa le gustaba gastar en ropa, gimnasio y clases de yogas. Y ella odiaba todo eso pero, si no lo hacía, Quinn tampoco y nunca avanzarían.

Cerró la agenda y regresó todo a su lugar antes de abandonar el coche y tomar nuevamente su móvil.

Llamó a una grúa y se recostó contra el auto tras cortar la llamada: iban a ser unos largos 45 minutos esperando.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras entre pequeños saltos y caminó directo a la cocina por algo que beber.

Se había dado una larga ducha mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por su trabajo de horas atrás; Quinn no podía volver a gritarle después de esto.

Regresó al living con una limonada fresca en mano y se detuvo frente al sillón, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Luke y Chloe.

\- _Obtuve la mejor calificación de mi salón hoy- _ alardeó la niña, arrojando la mochila a un costado-

\- _Eso es genial ¿de verdad?- _ preguntó Rachel y Chloe asintió-

\- _La mejor y dos puntos arriba de la segunda mejor- _ continuó la pequeña-

\- _Felicitaciones Chloe ¿y tú Luke?- _

\- _Un asco ¡toda la escuela es un asco! – _

\- _Oye, cálmate niño- _ le dijo, acercándose a él y entregándole su vaso- _ ¿por qué dices eso?- _

\- _Pues porque Chloe ya pudo acercarse a su objetivo, yo aún no- _ respondió él, ignorando a la morena y acomodándose en el sillón. Rachel alzó ambas cejas sorprendida-

\- _Oye pero eso no es problema- _ intentó tranquilizarlo-

\- _Lo será cuando Quinn se entere- _ murmuró Luke cruzándose de brazos con algo de tristeza y ella rodó los ojos, regresando a él y obligándolo a que tomara su vaso esta vez-

\- _Escucha, Quinn es algo….intensa, con su trabajo. Pero no se molestará por eso, apenas estamos comenzando- _

\- _No la conoces- _ susurró Luke- _ ninguno de nosotros y ya hemos notado como se molesta cuando no la obedecemos- _

\- _Hagamos algo- _ propuso la morena- _ no hables con ella de tus avances hasta que los tengas ¿si? Y si te los pregunta antes pues…no es la primera vez que lo haces, Luke…miente- _ terminó ella y Luke asintió con una sonrisa, bebiendo finalmente de su limonada-

\- _Tengo hambre- _ dijo Chloe , llamando la atención de los dos-

\- _Quinn no vendrá hasta la noche ¿quieren que salgamos a comer?- _ preguntó y ambos niños abandonaron el sillón de un salto, antes de correr escaleras arriba para quitarse el uniforme escolar.

Tuvo que aguardar por ellos apenas cinco minutos, o menos, porque bajaron decididos con ropa cómoda.

Chloe se deslizó por el barandal y Luke dio un salto desde mitad de escaleras. Ella entreabrió la boca sorprendida, caminando tras ellos con lentitud e intentando alcanzarlos.

\- _Oigan, tienen que enseñarme a hacer eso- _ les dijo tras cerrar la puerta y llegando a ellos con velocidad-

\- _Te saldrá unos 10 dólares- _ le dijo Luke y ella golpeó suavemente tras su cabeza-

\- _Espero que hayan traído dinero para pagar su comida- _ bromeó Rachel, haciendo que ambos niños se detuvieran con brusquedad en medio de la calle- _Vamos, vamos que muero de hambre- _

* * *

\- _Hay un auto en la puerta de mi casa- _ escuchó Rachel. La voz de Quinn volvía a sonar molesta, pesada y autoritaria. Detuvo un momento el cepillo en su cabello y volteó a verla, bajo el marco de la puerta y apoyada en el. La observó de arriba abajo, impecable como salió a la mañana con su pantalón de vestir verde olivo y su camisa blanca dentro, amoldando y resaltando el cuerpo perfecto que ella consideraba tenía.

Había visto los pequeños cuadrados de sus abdominales noches atrás, cuando Quinn desprendió su cinturón y su remera se alzó tras caer en la cama. Le pareció jodidamente increíble y no podía evitar mirarlos ahora, a través de esa camisa de lino transparente.

Y tenía su maquillaje apenas gastado. Sus labios ocupados por un rosa brillante y sus ojos se veían más cristalinos tras ese sombreado natural. La vió mover la cabeza esperando su respuesta y ese movimiento bastó para que su perfume llegara a ella.

No podía negarlo y debía admitir que Quinn Fabray era hermosa a la vista de cualquiera y que se vería única al lado de alguien más. Quinn tenía belleza y carácter por igual, como las malditas cualidades que siempre la debilitaban y terminaba exponiéndose en una especie de enamoramiento o gusto pasajero.

Regresó su vista al tocador y reinició el movimiento de sus manos, alisando su cabello antes de ir a la cama.

\- _En teoría, no es tu casa- _ le aclaró y la escuchó bufar por lo bajo- _ y si, hay un auto. Es un BMW- _

\- _Eso ya lo sé- _ masculló Quinn con obviedad, adentrándose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella- _¿pero cómo apareció aquí?- _

\- _Es de Sam Evans- _ le dijo sin rodeos y la vió clavarse en medio del cuarto con sorpresa. Esperó su reacción por lo que se mantuvo en silencio y , segundos después ,la vió caminar hacia ella-

\- _¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?- _ le preguntó deteniéndose tras la silla y observándola a través del reflejo-

\- _Dijiste que debía acercarme a la mujer, bueno, no la he visto aún pero a él si. Y mantuvimos una conversación, tiene cara de imbécil y actúa como imbécil por lo tanto no creo que sea un problema- _

\- _¿Puedes explicarme exactamente cómo ocurrió eso?- _

\- _Lo seguí. Con la dirección de su casa llegué a ella por la mañana, su auto estaba afuera y estudié los movimientos del lugar. Nadie me vió ni yo a nadie por lo que bloqueé la válvula de aire. Unos minutos después comenzó a desinflarse pero él creyó en una pinchadura. Fácil ¿eh?- _

\- _Fácil una mierda, Rachel- _ la morena rodó los ojos. Ahí iban de vuelta- _ Te expusiste sin mi permiso y actuaste sin consultarme ¿para qué demonios crees que tuvimos esa reunión el domingo?- _

\- _¿Te refieres a la reunión en el living y tú con una estúpida pizarra y escribiendo más estupideces? Oh, si. Muy eficiente- _

\- _No es nada estúpido y quiero….- _

\- _Déjame terminar- _ la cortó con una mirada penetrante tras el espejo y Quinn suspiró resignada- _ Este es un trabajo en equipo y nadie te puso a cargo en ningún momento ¿Sabes lo que me dijo hoy Luke? Que te enfadarías con él si le llegases a preguntar cómo va con su objetivo- _ dijo Rachel, abandonando la silla y girando, recostándose contra el tocador- _ E intenté decirle que se equivocaba pero claramente tiene razón- _ terminó solo para ver el gesto en el rostro de Quinn. Parecía como si lo último no lo hubiese escuchado y aún se repetía mentalmente lo que le soltó luego de la pregunta.

La rubia se pasó una mano por la frente y rascó su cabeza, desviando su mirada de Rachel y dando un paso atrás.

\- _No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo- _ intentó excusarse y Rachel negó con la cabeza- _ Además tanto él como nosotros ya ha hecho esto, sabe lo que tiene que hacer- _

\- _Pero no deja de ser un niño de 10 años. Y es el niño que da las gracias antes de cada comida, recuerda eso- _

\- _No me vengas con moralidad, Rachel y mejor termina de decirme qué más haz hecho hoy. Sin mi permiso, por supuesto- _ agregó con frialdad y Rachel infló su pecho molesta; todo lo hermosa e inteligente que era terminaba yéndose por un caño con lo lejana y calculadora que podía llegar a ser por momentos.

Así mismo no le importó y le obedeció.

\- _Tengo los horarios de salida de su mujer junto a las direcciones. Y algunos de él también. Por cierto, vendrá por su coche en una hora, quizá y te agradecerá por tu ayuda. Creerá que tú arreglaste su neumático- _

\- _¿Algo más que deba saber?- _ preguntó Quinn y ella negó con la cabeza, justo cuando sonaba su celular.

Ambas dirigieron su mirada al móvil que se movía sobre el tocador y Rachel lo tomó, cortando la llamada con fastidio y arrojando el aparato sin cuidado.

\- _¿Sucede algo?- _ preguntó Quinn por lo bajo, avanzando un paso hacia ella-

\- _Nada importante, solo es Brody- _ dijo Rachel y la rubia asintió lentamente, guardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-

\- _Dijo que te llamaría- _ le recordó aquel grito de él días atrás mientras abandonaban el edificio de Shuester-

\- _Nunca tuvimos una relación. Solo nos conocimos por el trabajo, fuimos amigos y luego…bueno, amigos con derecho, ¿quizás?- _ preguntó con ingenuidad y vió a Quinn lanzar una sonrisa. Podía jurar que ese hoyuelo que estaba viendo solo se formaba cuando sonreía de verdad y con gusto- _ pero dejó de hablarme de un día para otro y comenzó a salir con otras compañeras. Dijo que no buscaba una relación porque quería darle tiempo y espacio al trabajo, quería y necesitaba el dinero. Y en ese momento yo si buscaba estabilidad con él, el trabajo no me interesaba. Ahora las cosas cambiaron y lo que buscaba antes lo quiere él ahora- _

\- _¿Realmente ya no sientes nada por él?- _ preguntó Quinn con la voz ronca y Rachel negó al instante-

\- _Nada ya. Ha decir verdad, en aquel tiempo solía ser algo….caprichosa. Y quería todo lo que comenzaba a rodearme, pero con el tiempo aprendí a desprenderme de todo e inclusive de él. Ahora no estamos en el mismo momento y dudo que lo volvamos a estar- _

\- _¿Cómo haces para olvidarte de alguien?- _ insistió Quinn y Rachel ladeó la cabeza, intentando entenderla- _ Tú querías una relación con él y simplemente ahora ya ni contestas sus llamadas. Y pones mala cara al nombrarlo- _regla número 36, recordó Quinn: nada ni nadie debe quedar fuera del alcance de tus estudios-

\- _¿Nunca te has enamorado?- _ preguntó Rachel y Quinn estudió su rostro un momento. Vagó sus ojos sobre cada rincón de ella: su boca, la punta de su nariz y las extremidades de sus mejillas. Y negó ligeramente con la cabeza-

\- _No. Bueno quizás si, creo que uno simplemente no dice que no se enamora sin razones; debe de haber algo detrás y tal vez un desamor. Pero, si eso pasó, fue hace tiempo, inclusive antes de comenzar a trabajar en este negocio- _

\- _Bueno pues, ahí tienes la respuesta. Siempre se puede olvidar o evitar recordar sin que duela- _ terminó Rachel y Quinn bajó su mirada, recorriendo esta vez su cuerpo que escondía tras esa bata rosa pero que ya conocía.

Rachel lo notó y estiró sus brazos a lo largo del mueble tras ella. Quinn dio un paso más y nuevamente sus cuerpos allí estaban, rozándose y tocándose sin miedo y con gusto.

\- _Pero si tu quieres, ya no mantendré contacto con él- _ susurró ella y vió a la rubia morderse el labio, perdida completamente en su boca y ejerciendo una presión contra ella-

\- _¿Si yo quiero?- _

\- _Ajá….si crees que interfiere en nuestro trabajo, le haré saber que no puede volver a llamarme- _

\- _Si, si quiero- _ aseguró al instante. Tan decidida y convincente como cuando firmaba exactamente eso, sus trabajos- _ Él solo será una molestia entre nosotras- _susurró Quinn y Rachel asintió tan lento como el aliento dulce de la rubia se lo permitió-

Estudió con lentitud los movimientos de Quinn; que se pegó a ella y dejó una mano en su cintura, como el día anterior, tras aquel vestidor en la extraña sesión de fotos.

Se sentía igual. Sus caderas juntas y sus entrepiernas tocándose y un calor la recorría por dentro igual que horas atrás, cuando Quinn la golpeaba contra ella y su pene crecía entre sus glúteos.

Fue la sensación más placentera haberla escuchado suspirar en su oído y gemir contra su hombro mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

Pero todo se había esfumado así tan rápido cómo había ocurrido. Ninguna emitió palabra sobre lo ocurrido y, cuando Quinn llegó a la cama la noche anterior, ella fingió que dormía y la escuchó hacerlo minutos después, tras oír su respiración calma.

A la mañana, cuando despertó, Quinn ya no estaba en la habitación y los niños tampoco en casa: era el primer día que la rubia no la despertaba a la fuerza para ordenarle hacer el desayuno.

Y volvieron a verse minutos atrás, cuando preguntó por el auto estacionado afuera. Y fue en ese momento, cuando el timbre resonó en todo el cuarto, que Quinn asomó su lengua, humedeciendo sus labios, que ella sintió un último notable roce contra su cadera y la erección de la rubia alejarse luego.

Se tomó el pecho y expulsó todo el aire que había contenido en ese silencioso encuentro y se tomó del tocador para llegar a la cama. Se quitó la bata y abrió su parte, perdiéndose bajo las frazadas sin importar que apenas fueran las 21.

Escuchó la voz de Sam opacar la de Quinn en el living, mientras conversaban, y se echó boca abajo; intentando dormir antes de que la rubia regresara.

Pero, cuando la puerta principal volvió a cerrarse y oyó la seguridad que echaba Quinn, se sentó un momento y quitó su pijama, quedando nuevamente en ropa interior.

Los pasos de la rubia se acercaban por las escaleras y Rachel regresó contra la almohada, evitando cerrar sus ojos mientras Quinn llegaba a ella.

* * *

**Otro cap queridas lectoras, largo, muy largo, perdón si las aburrí.**

**\- Faberry love you: No sé si habrá otra historia despues de ésta, por ahora solo estoy escribiendo esto, quien sabe si me viene otra idea. Saludos!**

**\- Farfadette12: No tenia idea del spin off, casi me das un ataque de felicidad. La que le va a dar celos a Rachel no sé si será para lista negra porque habrá celos pero va a terminar de otra manera, pero si será insoportable, por supuesto. Saludos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por suerte) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	9. Una noche más

Cap IX: "Una noche más"

\- _Le has prestado tu motocicleta- _ escuchó Rachel e inevitablemente apretó los ojos. La voz de Quinn era cercana por momentos, molesta por otros e irritante a cada rato- _Creí que nadie podía siquiera respirar cerca de ella- _ terminó la rubia, rodeando la cama y llegando a su lugar, tras ella-

\- _Era eso o continuar sin saber de él ¿te dejó mi llave?- _

\- _En la cocina- _ murmuró Quinn, quitándose los zapatos y Rachel volteó a verla-

\- _¿Y por qué estás enojada ahora? Me acerqué a él, estoy haciendo mi trabajo y ni siquiera me das algo de crédito. Eres una maldita malhumorada y egoísta que solo quiere hacer todo por su propia cuenta- _

\- _En realidad- _ la cortó Quinn, abriendo su camisa y despojándose de ella sin pudor- _ iba a hacerlo. Iba a felicitarte- _ continuó antes de sacarse el pantalón y perderse bajo las frazadas. Su mano rozó el muslo de Rachel y solo ese contacto fue suficiente para que se arrastraran apenas hacia la otra- _ Conseguiste que nos invitaran a una cena- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _ preguntó Rachel sorprendida-

\- _De verdad. Mañana por la noche, dejaremos a Luke y Chloe con una niñera, él me recomendó una señora de confianza. Debes estar lista para las seis, Rachel- _

\- _¿Iremos juntas?- _

\- _¿Y tú que crees?- _

\- _Me refiero a que, si vas a ir a trabajar y eso. O luego pasarás por mi- _ inquirió ella por lo bajo. Había esperado por esa felicitación de Quinn y ahora que la oyó, todo pareció surrealista y la tomó por sorpresa; logrando enrojecerla y hablar de esa manera ahora, lejana y con timidez. Quinn se giró hacia ella y se movió, acomodando su codo contra el colchón para sostener su rostro-

\- _Tal vez solo vaya a la mañana- _ susurró la rubia y Rachel apretó los labios, asintiendo lentamente para esconder una sonrisa- _ ¿Te gusta este lugar?- _

\- _Es agradable, es pequeño pero espacioso. Si, me gusta ¿por qué lo preguntas?- _

\- _Sé que has estado en muchos lugares distintos, fingiendo otros matrimonios. Solo curiosidad- _dijo Quinn - _ ¿Cómo te has llevado con tus demás parejas?- _

\- _En realidad, solo con mi mejor amigo firmo contratos. Toda mi confianza está depositada en él, asique no fue algo difícil de llevar- _

\- _Tienes un mejor amigo- _

\- _Noah. Noah Puckerman- _ sonrió Rachel- _ y tú debes tener el tuyo- _

\- _Dos- _ aseguró la rubia, estirando su mano y haciendo a un lado un mechón de pelo que caía sobre el cuello de Rachel- _ Brittany y Santana. En este momento deben estar en algún lugar de New York- _

\- _¿Trabajas con ellas? ¿O lo haz hecho?- _

\- _Nunca. Ellas no saben que…bueno, que me dedico a esto. Santana es abogada y el padre de Brittany es agente del FBI. Sería un caos si se enteraran. Y las decepcionaría- _

\- _Son tus mejores amigas ¿cómo haces para ocultárselo?- _ preguntó Rachel, tratando de ignorar el gesto de tristeza que Quinn realizó-

\- _Solo tengo que hacerlo- _ zanjó Quinn el tema y ella gesticuló con sus labios, deseando no haberla molestado con sus preguntas- _ ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te dedicas a esto, Rachel?- _

Su nombre esta vez sonó distinto. Tan bajo y como nunca antes Quinn lo había nombrado. Le gustó, esa manía de la rubia por manejar sus pulsaciones sin que lo supiera, estaba comenzando a agradarle sobremanera.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y sus rodillas se enfrentaron; sus rostros estaban distanciados por unos pocos centímetros y la rubia nuevamente acomodó su cabello; sonriendo satisfecha tras lograr tan realizable acto.

\- _Necesitaba el dinero, al principio y luego ya por costumbre, supongo. Noah no quiere dejar el negocio y me pidió no hacerlo para continuar juntos. Además es mucho dinero- _

\- _Mucho- _ repitió Quinn con certeza-

\- _Y no lo sé, siento que no podría ser buena en nada que me proponga. Debo continuar de alguna manera en esto- _

\- _No digas eso. En realidad, si quisieras, lograrías todo lo que quieras. Lograste acercarte a Sam Evans, incluso teniendo algo así como una prohibición. Avanzamos muchos pasos hoy y gracias a ti- _ terminó Quinn con sinceridad y ella se mordió la mejilla internamente. No tenía dudas, se moría por besarla.

No podía entender cómo alguien como Quinn fuese tan fría y exigente pero cuando se calmaba, o hablaba con ella luego de una discusión, terminaba siendo la persona más dulce que oyó a lo largo de todos sus años.

Y eso representaba un peligro. Para ella, solo para ella porque no podía mezclar las cosas. Eso era un trabajo, le pagaban por fingir ser la esposa de Quinn Fabray y todo lo que girara en torno a ellas debía ser una mentira. Nada más.

Pero ninguno de los besos que se habían dado hasta el momento fueron falsos. A Noah lo había besado en distintas oportunidades y nunca se quedaba pensando en ellos luego. O sus manos no solían rodearlo con pasión y mucho menos él se pegaba a ella con una erección entre sus piernas.

Estaba confundida, tal vez. Y allí estaban alumbradas apenas por la luz de su lámpara que no ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas tampoco.

Jamás se había sentido atraída hacia una mujer pero Quinn era totalmente una excepción y rompía cualquier tipo de esquemas; para ella o para cualquiera, estaba segura. No podía ignorar sus ojos verdes tan penetrantes cuando la miraban, o su corto cabello revuelto luego de ducharse. Le parecía hermosa en todos sus sentidos y, más allá del trabajo que compartían, no veía razón alguna para no hacérselo saber.

Se inclinó hacia ella y vió una media sonrisa, triunfante, dibujarse en su rostro. Quinn parecía saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y no sabía si eso la expondría o sería de Quinn una burla.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas y sintió una mano rodearle el rostro, acariciando su mejilla y llegando hasta su cuello. Quinn tiró de su nuca y la golpeó contra ella, rozándola y solo juntando sus bocas para hablar sobre la suya:

\- _Me pareces jodidamente hermosa, Rachel- _ le dijo con la voz ronca y finalmente la besó.

Quinn movía su rostro sobre el de ella con fuerzas, dominando la situación y haciéndola temblar; tardando en recuperarse para seguir su ritmo.

Era tan intensa como sus órdenes o sus gritos a la mañana y tan considerada como aquella vez que acarició un bebé en su sesión de fotos juntas y luego lo cargó, caminando con él en brazos y hablándole con una voz graciosa.

Quinn era una montaña rusa de emociones y ella ya estaba subida, con la seguridad a medias pero con ganas de arrancar, deseando evitar cualquier tipo de caídas.

La rubia se recostó contra el colchón y llevó con ella su rostro, para no romper el beso y Rachel se apoyó con una mano en su abdomen. Clavó allí la uña de su pulgar y Quinn suspiró en su boca. Sonrió y empujó su lengua, buscando ansiosamente la de ella.

Había perdido batalla con la cordura que solía acompañarla y no le importó, porque quería besarla y la manera en que la rubia devoraba su boca era aún mejor.

Quinn rodeó su cintura y tiró de ella, obligándola a que se sentara sobre su cadera. Podía sentir el calor que su ropa interior desprendía y más aún el de su cuerpo, hirviendo en cada centímetro de su piel.

\- _Apaga la luz- _ le ordenó sin saber por qué y Quinn cruzó su brazo hacia atrás, llegando a la lámpara y regresando al beso enseguida.

La rubia echó a un lado las frazadas y se mordió el labio; sus manos conducían la cintura de Rachel y la movían rítmicamente sobre ella. No entendía como su pene lograba reaccionar tan rápido a los roces de la morena y como a ella no le molestaba.

Rachel se sujetó el cabello, alejándose e irguiéndose para moverse con más libertad. Estaba excitada, mojada bajo su ropa interior y los dedos de Quinn en sus muslos solo la provocaban más.

La escuchó gruñir y sabía que necesitaba más de ese beso tanto como ella; pero no se agachó. Quinn estiró el brazo y atrapó su brassier, en el medio de su pecho, y la jaló contra ella, respirando contra su nariz tras satisfacer su deseo.

Quinn elevó su cadera y Rachel echó su cabeza hacia atrás: su miembro estaba duro bajo ella y chocaba directo contra la humedad de su vagina. Regresó con velocidad la vista a Quinn cuando sintió las manos en sus pechos; la rubia le sonrió, cegada por la lujuria y con algo de ternura que no pudo dejar escapar.

Ya no llevaba su brassier y quiso cubrirse con sus brazos, pero Quinn los apartó y se estiró hasta ella, pasando el largo de su lengua en uno de sus pezones.

\- _Mierda, Quinn- _ gimió, enredando las manos en su cabello y cerrando sus piernas con fuerzas cuando la rubia la mordió. Gimieron a la vez y ella pasó uno de sus dedos, desde el cuello hasta el bóxer de Quinn. Tiró de el y lo bajo lo que la posición le permitió.

Los movimientos de sus caderas aumentaron y Quinn debió sostenerla de la espalda porque ella veía su orgasmo llegar. La rubia se friccionaba contra ella con tanta fuerza que no necesitaría más para terminar agotada. Su entrepierna le dolía y las palpitaciones en ambas se lo advertían.

Quinn descendió sus manos y tomó sus glúteos, bajo su ropa interior, y manejó cada acto con más violencia. La escuchaba gemir contra su pecho y estaba volviéndola loca si es que podía llegar a lograrlo aún más.

De repente la rubia se detuvo y ella abrió sus ojos al instante, encontrándose con los de ella y preguntándole con la mirada qué sucedía.

\- _No tengo protección- _ le dijo y se aclaró la garganta. Su voz sonaba tan sexual que quería volver a besarla pero recordó sus palabras. Bien, debía admitir que no creía que iban a terminar teniendo sexo pero no podía darse marcha atrás si Quinn lo hubiese deseado.

Reinició los movimientos y la rubia se echó, derrotada a su merced, contra la cama.

Ella se alejó apenas hacia arriba y bajó su ropa interior, arrojándola a un lado cuando la quitó del todo. Se echó con fuerzas sobre Quinn y la oyó gemir en un grito. Estaba completamente desnuda sobre ella y se sentía mucho mejor que aquella vez tras el vestidor.

Tomó cada lado del bóxer y Quinn bajó la mirada para encontrar la de ella; se veía hermosa y sensual por igual, con su rostro invadido por algo de sudor. La morena lo bajó sin dudas y lo dejó a la altura de sus rodillas, no le interesaba alejarlo más.

Se lamió el contorno de toda su boca y se mordió los labios: no, no era del tamaño normal como se lo había dicho en aquel reducido espacio tras la cortina. Estaba segura que llenaría cada rincón de su interior si la penetraba.

Quinn movió su cabeza y vió la espalda y los glúteos de la morena expuestos. La jaló con cuidado del cabello y volvió a regresarla sobre ella, evitando entrar en su cavidad. Estaban mojadas lo suficiente como para lograrlo de un solo intento.

Rachel volvió a besarla y la rubia guió dos de sus dedos a su entrada, insertándolos sin previo aviso y contemplándose con los dientes de la morena al apretar sus labios. Los movió en su interior, como si buscara algo, y los sacó de un solo jalón. Cuando Rachel quiso protestar, los enterró en ella nuevamente y oyó su primer gemido pidiéndole por más.

Se arrojó contra Quinn, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y tratando de silenciar sus gritos de placer. La rubia apretaba su clítoris con su pulgar mientras dos de sus dedos giraban dentro de ella. Se movió hacia adelante, rozándose contra la rubia, y fue suficiente para que sus ojos se pusieran blanco y cayera desplomada tras un fuerte orgasmo.

Sintió un sonido proveniente de la boca de Quinn y alzó su cabeza, observándola chupar sus propios flujos con gusto. Iba a terminar por volverse loca con o junto a ella. La mujer que vivía dándole ordenes y le gritaba a cada ocasión que tenía, acababa de darle los minutos más placenteros que nunca olvidaría.

Intentó regresar a su lugar pero sintió la dureza del pene aún entre sus piernas. Y si Quinn la había satisfecho, ella no podía dejarla sin hacerlo también.

Sin sentarse ni cambiar posiciones, descendió su mano derecha y lo pasó por el miembro, una y otra vez hasta oír nuevamente los suspiros de la rubia. Lo rodeó con su mano y le pidió a Quinn que se moviera.

\- _No la quites- _ le ordenó la rubia, sosteniendo su muñeca y elevando sus caderas. Lo hizo despacio al principio y, cuando sintió el liquido pre seminal comenzar a salir, aceleró los movimientos hasta que los chorros de semen comenzaron a escurrirse entre los dedos de Rachel.

Se había corrido en su mano tal como ella lo hizo en la de Quinn y no pudo evitar pensar si la rubia se excitaría más, como ella al verla con sus flujos en la boca.

Se arrastró hacia atrás y abrió su boca, repasando su lengua la punta del miembro y quitando todo resto que delatara el momento vivido por las dos.

Quinn echó su cadera en su interior y se desplomó contra la cama cuando tocó la pared de su garganta. Había sido suficiente sin siquiera hacerle el amor realmente.

Se observaron un momento a pesar de la oscuridad, cansadas, con la boca entreabierta y llenas de sudor.

Rachel llegó hasta su lugar y se acostó sin decir palabras.

Quinn observó un momento el techo y luego volteó a verla, arrastrándose hacia ella y pasando un brazo por sobre su hombro. Acomodó su pecho contra su espalda y Rachel suspiró con alegría.

Era una noche más durmiendo junto a ella pero no se sentía ni la mitad de las demás.

\- _ Descansa- _ le dijo Quinn aún con la voz ronca y ella acarició la mano que caía al lado de su cuello, antes de cerrar los ojos-

\- _Buenas noches, Quinn- _

* * *

Rachel despertó al día siguiente y esperó un momento antes de girar. Podía ver la claridad del sol pasar por la ventana y reflejarse en el espejo del tocador.

No sentía el peso de Quinn que la acompañó casi toda la noche y no se oía como si alguien respirara cerca. Tal vez ya se había ido a trabajar; no eran una pareja real después de todo. La rubia debía madrugar y salir rumbo a su oficina, sin notas en la mesa de luz ni café caliente en la cocina.

Volteó en la cama y efectivamente ya se encontraba sola. Se sentó un momento e ilusionada miró cerca del despertador: si, 9:45, Quinn ya no estaba y aquella fantasiosa nota tampoco.

Se quitó las sábanas y abandonó la cama, llegando a su bata y colocándosela mientras dejaba la habitación. Ocupó el baño y se detuvo frente al lavabo, acercando su cara al espejo y observándose: tenía en su rostro los signos de una noche de pasión y no le molestó.

Se lavó la cara y sus dientes, acomodando su cabello luego sin prolijidad y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Su padre solía decir que a una mujer se le notaba la felicidad y buen humor luego de haber hecho el amor. Ella se mordió el labio ¿habría sido así también para Quinn? ¿O solo un poco de sexo para quitar su tensión? Tal vez ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada al despertar y solo se duchó con rapidez para dejar la casa cuanto antes.

Recordando lo fría y calculadora que era, es muy posible que sí, pensó, haya hecho eso.

Atravesó el living y llegó a la cocina, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver la cafetera caliente y dos tazas vacías sobre la mesada. Llenó una e iba a beber el primer sorbo cuando la puerta principal se oyó y, asustada, dejó todo en el lugar y regresó sobre sus pasos.

\- _No tienes idea la cantidad de gente que había en esa panadería- _ dijo Quinn, pasando frente a ella con dos bolsas y dejándola estática en el lugar. Rachel alzó las cejas sorprendida y giró su rostro para verla, la rubia servía animadamente las dos tazas con café- _ ¿Quieres azúcar?- _ le preguntó Quinn dedicándole una mirada junto a una sonrisa y Rachel asintió antes de caminar hacia ella-

\- _Creí que estabas en tu oficina- _ susurró por lo bajo y Quinn negó con rapidez-

\- _No oí el despertador. Los niños duermen aún- _ dijo la rubia y ella se ajustó aún más la tira de su bata- _No tienes que hacer eso, no te verán- _ le advirtió Quinn y ella enrojeció, pasando el labio inferior bajo sus dientes una y otra vez-

\- _No lo hago por ellos- _

\- _¿Por mi?- _ preguntó la rubia con sorna y ella se quedó mirándola unos segundos ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿Era esto de lo que hablaba su padre? ¿hacer el amor y actuar como una pareja feliz, realmente feliz, la mañana después? Quinn no era así. No sonreía tantas veces seguidas y jamás había preparado un desayuno para ellos. Para los niños ni para ella; mucho menos para ella- _ Puedo recordarte con seguridad cada parte, Rachel- _ y allí estaba nuevamente; la llamaba en un tono de voz tan dulce que aquella montaña rusa volvía a encenderse y la sacudía de un lado a otro. La observó dejar las dos tazas en la mesa y luego alejar las sillas, invitándola a que ocupara una- _ No sé qué galletas comes o qué pero traje distintas variedades. A Luke le gustan las de chocolate- _

\- _Si, gracias…a mi también- _ murmuró aún confundida y caminó hasta sentarse. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y olió su interior antes de darle el primer sorbo; Quinn se acomodó frente a ella, imitándola y bebiendo con gusto-

\- _Hoy tenemos la cena con los Evans, no lo olvides- _

\- _¿Te irás?- _ le preguntó pensando que terminaría su desayuno y se iría al trabajo. Pero Quinn agachó la cabeza, sacudiéndola mientras sonreía y alzando su vista hacia ella-

\- _Ya perdí la mañana. Y no, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir- _ agregó antes de estirar su brazo y tomar una galleta- _ ¿Te había pasado con tu amigo algo similar a lo de anoche?- _ tosió sin reparos y la rubia tuvo que golpear suavemente su espalda para estabilizarla. No, por supuesto que con Noah no había pasado, ni siquiera compartieron cama alguna vez. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que la sorprendió, sino la pregunta. Tan directa y audaz como lo era Quinn-

\- _Por supuesto que no- _ aseguró y Quinn asintió, antes de sonreírle y continuar su desayuno-

\- _Iré de compras por la tarde, creo que debemos llegar a la cena con una botella de vino o un pastel, no sé. Y necesito ropa… ¿quieres acompañarme?- _

\- _Claro, creo que también necesitaría vestir algo nuevo. Podríamos llevar a los niños- _

\- _Seguro, y podríamos regalarse algo también- _ terminó Quinn y ella le dio una última mirada antes de terminar su café. Estaban consumiéndola las mismas ganas de la noche anterior de querer besarla. Se veía tan hermosa, con ese equipo deportivo color gris y su pelo revuelto, que solo deseaba juntar sus bocas una vez más.

Quinn pareció saberlo, como la noche anterior también lo hizo, y sonrió tras su taza. Pero estiró su brazo al dejarla y arrastró su silla cerca de ella. Iba a besarla, eso parecía que ambas querían justo en ese momento.

\- _¡Galletas de chocolate!- _ el grito de Luke las alertó y se separaron al instante, sin siquiera haberse rozado. El niño atacó directo la bolsa con sus galletas favoritas y, mientras sostenía una, ya masticaba otra con gusto-

\- _Oye, Luke despacio- _ le reclamó Quinn poniéndose de pie- _ ¿Quieres leche?- _ continuó al abrir la heladera-

\- _Si, y con chocolate… ¿por qué no fuimos a la escuela hoy?- _

\- _Mi despertador no sonó- _ se anticipó la rubia, calentando en otras dos tazas un poco de leche- _ ah pero es genial ¿cierto?- _

\- _Muy- _ aseguró él sentándose al lado de Rachel y esperando por su desayuno- _ Escuché que hoy nos dejarán con una niñera- _

\- _¿Cuándo oíste eso?- _ preguntó la morena desconcertada y avergonzada-

\- _Pues anoche- _ dijo Luke alzando sus hombros- _ estuve aquí mientras Quinn hablaba con ese tipo. Tenía una bocaza enorme- _ se admiró él, abriendo sus brazos y haciendo reír a ambas-

\- _Él es Sam Evans- _ le contó Quinn de espalda a ellos, mientras preparaba el desayuno para Chloe también- _ iremos a cenar a su casa hoy- _

\- _Si, eso también escuché- _

\- _¿Y algo más?- _ preguntó Rachel, nerviosa de que el niño se hubiese mantenido despierto por mucho tiempo después. Pero él negó con la cabeza-

\- _No, estuve con mis videojuegos y luego me dormí- _ respondió al recibir la taza que Quinn le tendió y comenzando a beber-

\- _Iré a despertar a Chloe- _ dijo la rubia, abandonando la cocina y dejándolos solos.

Rachel no pudo evitar girar y verla desaparecer escaleras arriba. Quinn le había dicho que le parecía jodidamente hermosa, pero la cuestión era al revés, Quinn lo era para ella. Hermosa y sexy por igual, una combinación perfecta y tentadora para cualquiera.

Y eso haría justamente horas después. Compraría ropa nueva, si, y algo con lo cual Quinn no pueda despegar sus ojos de ella. Que no transformara la noche anterior en una simple noche más.

Sintió la mano de Luke en su mentón y la fuerza del niño para que lo mirara:

\- _Ya, no seas tan obvia o inundarás la casa de tus babas- _

\- _Ey, ey, niñito. Más respeto- _ le reclamó pero él ladeó su cabeza y la miró con obviedad- _ ¿Y ahora qué?- _

\- _Que si yo fuese Quinn, yo estaría lanzando babas por ti- _ terminó él alzando ambas cejas y Rachel abrió la boca extrañada-

\- _Termina tu desayuno, mejor- _ le dijo, abandonando la silla y oyendo a las rubias bajar las escaleras-

\- _Desayunen y luego se bañan- _les ordenó Quinn-_ que saldremos de compras-_ terminó, dejándole una última mirada a Rachel y girando sobre sus propios talones.

Había hecho una nota mental para comprar algo cuando no lo pudo conseguir esa mañana, al salir apenas despertó: condones.

* * *

**Hola hola queridas lectoras, otro cap. No sé si me fui al carajo o no pero bueno, por algo es rating M y varios caps cofelsiguientecof serán así.**

**Faberry love you: No tendria problemas en escribir algo con alguna idea que querés, mientras esté inspirada lo hago. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor en tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por suerte) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	10. Más trabajo

Cap. X: " Más trabajo"

Este no era su plan para salir de compras. Quinn echó su cabeza hacia atrás, bufando y sostuvo la nueva bolsa que Chloe le tendió. Estaba sentada en el banco, frente a una tienda, esperando por los demás. Rachel llevaba más de media hora probándole ropa a Luke y Chloe no paraba de hacer que las vendedoras sacaran prendas y más prendas para que solo ella las viera.

Estiró sus piernas y las cruzó para cambiar de posición, tratando de demostrar que no la estaba pasando tan mal. Inclusive bostezó sin reparos cuando la niña llegó con dos vestidos rosas, iguales para su gusto, y le preguntó cuál le convenía pagar porque no entendía la forma en le dijeron.

\- _Solo elije el que te guste- _ le propuso y Chloe alzó uno de sus brazos. La vió alejarse y alzó ambas cejas sorprendida: había tomado el más costoso- _ Oh por dios, al fin- _ murmuró al ponerse de pie cuando Rachel llegaba con Luke y dos bolsas de papel en su mano-

\- _Cuídalo mientras regreso- _ le dijo la morena antes de caminar nuevamente hacia el interior de lugar. Quinn corrió hasta ella y la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola-

\- _¿Qué es eso de que lo cuide?- _

\- _Pues eso, cuídalo. Necesito elegir algo para mi ahora- _

\- _Oh, Rachel, vamos ¿estás bromeando? Llevamos horas aquí ¡horas!- _ exclamó soltándola y abriendo sus brazos, demostrando su cansancio de estar allí-

\- _Lo siento pero aún no compré algo para mi- _ dijo Rachel- _ puedes volver a casa con Luke, si lo deseas- _ Si, eso deseaba, volver a casa. Pero con todos, no sola. Con ella- _ Cuando terminemos con Chloe, iremos- _

\- _No, Rachel- _ la retuvo nuevamente, acercándola a ella y atrapando su cintura. Podía besarla allí si quería, estaban en un lugar público y con mucha gente a su alrededor y eso eran para los demás; una pareja realmente feliz. Los labios de Rachel pintados de ese rojo intenso solo la llamaban a hacerlo. Acarició su espalda y negó ligeramente con su cabeza- _ No me iré sin ti- _ le dijo antes de inclinarse y detenerse sobre su boca, desviando su vista con molestia cuando alguien se acercó a interrumpirlas-

\- _Buenos días, Carmen- _ saludó la morena y Quinn pudo ver el beso de aquella muchacha con énfasis en su mejilla. Y a ella solo le dio un movimiento de cabeza-

\- _¿De compras?- _ preguntó la chica-

\- _Sam Evans nos invitó a una cena- _ dijo Rachel, señalándolas y Quinn aprovechó para atrapar su mano en el aire, jalándola contra ella- _¿Tienes idea si le gusta el vino?- _

\- _Le encanta- _respondió Carmen_\- ama el vino blanco- _

\- _Vino tinto llevaremos entonces- _ murmuró Quinn con una sonrisa fingida y Rachel volteó a verla, reclamándole- _Es una broma, cielo_\- agregó antes de exigir sus labios y besarla. Regla número 11 de su trabajo: todo lo que te rodee bajo contrato, te pertenece. Pudo oír el sonido de sorpresa por parte de Carmen y sonrió mentalmente. Se separó, con un evidente ruido, y abrazó a Rachel por detrás- _ Tengo entendido que varias parejas irán ¿te veremos allí?- _ preguntó Quinn aparentando importancia. La chica se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el cabello, negando con la cabeza avergonzada-

\- _En realidad, le había comentado a Rachel que no estoy en una relación. Estoy solt…-_

\- _Sola- _ la cortó Quinn- _ Estás sola, te entendemos. Bueno, quizás podríamos armar otra reunión luego e invitar alguna amiga ¿cierto, cariño?- _ continuó, observando a Rachel asentir sin problemas-

\- _Si, eso sería genial- _ masculló la chica- _ ¿y qué iban a comprar aquí? ¿Algo de ropa?- _

\- _Pues si, es una tienda de ropa_\- bromeó la rubia con notable ironía y Rachel golpeó su cadera hacia atrás, intentando detenerla y que se callara-

\- _Estaba por ir a un probador, tengo todo elegido ya- _ dijo Rachel, sintiendo el mentón de Quinn en su hombro derecho- _ ¿tú ibas a comprar algo?- _

\- _Porque si es así no te retrasaremos- _ intervino Quinn cuando la chica abrió la boca- _ de igual manera nosotras ya nos íbamos- _agregó tomando la mano de la morena y jalándola dispuesta a caminar- _ Hasta luego- _ se despidió la rubia, dándole una última mirada y arrastrando a Rachel con ella-

\- _Adiós, Carmen- _ saludó Rachel con su mano-_ ¿pero qué pasa contigo?- _ le reclamó siendo llevada por la rubia- _ ¿no se supone que debemos ser agradables con todos?- _

\- _Ella no nos interesa- _ dijo Quinn- _ no está ni cerca de nuestro objetivo- _

\- _Pero tiene más relación con ellos que nosotras- _

\- _Me da igual, haremos nuestro trabajo por nuestra propia cuenta. No me agrada, es insoportable a simple vista y tiene siempre esa estúpida sonrisa molesta- _ terminó la rubia al abrir la cortina de un probador- _ ¿Cuál es tu ropa? ¿La que elegiste?- _

\- _Aún no lo hice- _

\- _Dios, Rachel, apúrate o nunca llegaremos a la dichosa cena….no tiene que ser muy difícil- _ murmuró caminando hacia la parte de las faldas- _ ¿quieres una falda?- _

\- _¿Es en serio, Quinn? ¡No dejaré que elijas mi ropa!- _

\- _Pruébate esta_\- la ignoró lanzándole una color rosa- _ oh y esta también- _ continuó al ver el largo casi inexistente y notarla corta. Muy corta- _ ¿Qué talle de remera eres?- _

\- _No me gustan esas- _ susurró Rachel pero Quinn abrió sus brazos, atrapó un par y se las entregó contra su pecho- _ ¿Si quiera estás viendo los colores?- _

\- _¿Y qué talle de ropa interior?- _ siguió la rubia, pasando sus dedos entre varios conjuntos- _ Oh, eso puedo recordarlo- _ susurró, ignorando las miradas de unas ancianas cerca que detallaban otro estilo de prendas. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó uno en especial- _ y esto- _ terminó, dejando todo sobre la morena y tomándola por los hombros, obligándola a girar y guiándola hasta el interior del probador- _¿Puedes empezar así nos largamos cuánto antes?- _ le pregunto observándola tras el espejo-

\- _Pues espérame afuera- _ la empujó Rachel y cerró nuevamente las cortinas-

\- _Rápido cariño, quiero verte con ese conjunto hoy mismo- _ alzó la voz Quinn al ver a Carmen contra el mostrador, pagándole a una de las vendedoras alguna estupidez que compró, pensó mientras pasaba tras ella.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y llegó hasta la salida, sorprendiéndose y sintiendo algo en su pecho al no ver a Luke en la banca, solo estaban las bolsas tal y cómo las había dejado.

Atravesó la puerta y giró varias veces en un mismo círculo, buscándolo con la mirada y encontrándolo a metros de ella, conversando con alguien que pensó para él era desconocido.

Corrió hasta el niño y lo alejó, resguardándolo tras de si y mirando con desconfianza al hombre frente a ella:

\- _¿Qué hace aquí?- _ le preguntó entre dientes. William Shuester le sonrió de medio lado y estiró su mano, pero ella lo miró de arriba abajo e ignoró su saludo- _ ¿Acaso nos está siguiendo?- _

\- _Oh claro que no, Quinn. Simplemente cuido y vigilo mis productos- _

\- _¿De qué mierda está hablando?- _

\- _Si no hago yo mismo este trabajo es porque tengo a quiénes para hacerlo. Y si los tengo, es porque son un producto bien pagado_…._Asique está noche tienen una importante cena ¿eh? Ninguna de las dos lo reportó- _

\- _No estoy acostumbrada a hacer eso- _ masculló Quinn- _ Jamás me manejé así, no vuelva a acercarse a Luke ni a Chloe. Me importa muy poco que sea el jefe de Rachel. Ahora su jefa soy yo y yo manejaré lo que haga- _ terminó la rubia, dándole un empujón para pasar a su lado y llevando a Luke de la mano, tras ella- _¿Ya están listas?- _ le preguntó a Rachel que salía con la niña a su lado-

\- _Si, ya ¿sucede algo?- _

\- _Nos vamos- _ la jaló ella de su muñeca y los guió hasta su auto, volteando una última vez hacia el lado donde Shuester había estado. Se montó en el interior del vehículo y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad entre murmullos- _ No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él, Luke- _ le ordenó al niño, volteando a verlo y apuntándole-

\- _Quinn, lo conozco- _

\- _Eso me da igual- _ lo cortó la rubia- _ ¿tú también conoces a William Shuester?- _ le preguntó mirando a Chloe por el espejo retrovisor-

\- _Pues si, es el dueño del edificio donde trabajo- _

\- _Para ti también va esa orden. A partir de ahora la única que hablará con él soy yo ¿entendido?- _ oyó las respuestas afirmativas, extrañadas y finalmente encendió el motor, acelerando y alejándose de allí llena de molestia aún.

* * *

\- _¿Nos vamos?- _ escuchó Quinn desde la puerta y se pasó una mano por la frente, alejándose del colchón y ayudándose con sus manos para abandonar la cama.

Rachel estaba a un metro de ella y lucía hermosa. Llevaba una falda negra y una musculosa de encaje rosada. Sonrió, esa estaba entre las remeras que había tomado y le había obligado a probarse.

Tenía unos zapatos de tacón que la hacían ver más alta pero aún unos centímetros menos que ella; y eso le gustaba.

Llegó hasta Rachel y notó su cabello recogido de manera prolija, hacia atrás y acabado en una cola lisa. Estiró su brazo y le rodeó la cintura, acercándola a ella con suavidad para oler su perfume. Si, estaba perfecta esa noche.

\- _Te ves muy bien- _ le dijo con una sonrisa y pasó a su lado, adelantándose para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras luego.

Le dio las indicaciones para utilizar la alarma a Helen, la mujer de 53 años que cuidaría a los niños esa noche y le dejó una última advertencia, que ante una situación rara la llamara al número que dejó pegado en la heladera.

Se despidieron de ellos y finalmente se marcharon.

Llegaron 15 minutos después; la casa de Evans estaba alejada y era una de las últimas antes de salir de Santa Bárbara.

\- _La que está detrás, aquella grande de 2 pisos es la casa de Sue Sylvester- _ dijo Quinn, doblando en un pequeño círculo que formaba un estacionamiento. Rachel asintió, quitándose el cinturón y estirando su mano hacia atrás, para tomar una caja con el vino que la rubia había comprado-

\- _¿Tinto, Quinn? ¿De verdad?- _ le reclamó pero la rubia ya había bajado y rodeaba el automóvil entre risas. Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Tocaron el timbre y una empleada las dejó pasar, recibiendo la botella de vino que Quinn le entregó. Rachel se asombró, cada casa de ese lugar realmente era de ensueño y lucían cual película con mucho presupuesto.

Finalmente Sam, acompañado de una mujer, hizo acto de presencia y las saludó con efusividad.

No hubo miradas incómodas ni saludos fingidos, se acoplaron a esa pareja y a las demás con real trato y la cena fue agradable. A excepción de que no hablaron de lo que a ella le interesaba, pensó Quinn. Pero para eso estaba ahora el postre, en medio de la sala.

\- _Había visto una de esas motocicletas pero nunca había montado una- _ dijo Sam, en dirección a Rachel- _ ¿dónde la compraste?- _

\- _Bueno, es una reliquia, algo así como el regalo que pasa de generación en generación que algún abuelo de mi abuelo compró- _ respondió la morena-

\- _Y he visto que tienes dos hijos, decisión difícil ¿a quién se la dejarás?- _ continuó Jenna, la mujer de Sam que era sumamente dulce y amigable en sus tratos-

\- _Creo que aún no lo decidiré- _ rió Rachel, mirando a Quinn sentada a su lado en el largo sillón color blanco-

\- _Eso está muy bien, concuerdo contigo- _ dijo Sam, estirándose sobre una pequeña mesa para tomar una frutilla- _ Estoy a cargo de los negocios de mi tía porque sus demás familiares solo la quieren fuera de todo, ya saben de que manera. Cuando hay algo de poder, las personas se vuelven locas- _

\- _Tengo entendido que tu tía es la creadora de tan lindo lugar- _ habló Quinn, con su voz rasposa, a gusto y cómoda porque así hablaba en sus negocios-

\- _Seguro que el chismoso de Kurt- _ bromeó él y todos rieron- _ en realidad, este es su negocio, ya sabes, cada dinero de nuestros impuestos va a parar a ella y tiene millones para gastar en diez vidas, quizás- _

\- _Sam- _ le reclamó su mujer por tal exageración, sentándose en su falda y abrazándolo por los hombros. Parecía un gesto que siempre compartían, observó Quinn, porque algunas parejas los imitaron sin pudor alguno-

\- _Entonces nuestro trabajo solo es cuidar cada centavo de esos- _

\- _¿Nuestro? - _insistió Quinn-

\- _Oh, no, no. Mío y de sus demás cuidadores- _ Cuidadores, pensó Quinn. Si, era un completo idiota para hablar pero al menos soltaba cualquier tipo de palabra con facilidad- _ es que, querida vecina, mi tía tiene muchos empleados que no solo son vecinos- _ terminó él con una sonrisa victoriosa.

La rubia le dio una rápida mirada a los demás, algunos no escuchaban la conversación y los que sí, desviaban su mirada cuando ella los descubría. Se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- _¿Cuida su dinero con gente encubierta? Eso me parece muy bien- _

\- _Es que son incontable las veces que han intentado robarle- _ dijo un muchacho, alejando su vista de un cuadro y acercándose a ellos- _ pero más incontable aún las veces que los maleantes han ido a parar a la cárcel- _

\- _Eso si, amigo- _ alzó la copa Sam, bebiendo con gusto el vino tinto que ella obsequió y sonriéndole- _ Simplemente no se le puede robar a Sue Sylvester. No si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel. Esos planes fracasan desde el inicio- _ terminó él y Quinn sintió la mano de Rachel en su muslo. Le sonrió entendiendo el mensaje, cambiar de tema, y se estiró hasta ella para dejarle un beso en los labios.

\- _¡Oh! Rachel tengo algo que proponerte- _ le dijo Jenna, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una señal de que la esperara, antes de perderse escaleras arriba-

\- _Y cuéntenos- _ preguntó Sam- _ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casadas? – _

\- _Se ven muy bien juntas- _ agregó una mujer, tal vez un poco más joven que ella, de la mano de su esposa o eso mostraba una alianza en su dedo anular-

\- _Diez años- _ respondió Rachel, acomodando una pierna sobre la otra-

\- _Oh, cariño eso es lo que llevamos de casadas- _ la corrigió Quinn, estirando su brazo y dejando una mano en su rodilla- _Recuerda que te propuse matrimonio apenas nos graduamos- _

\- _¿Se conocen desde el Instituto?- _ preguntó alguien más, asombrado-

\- _No, no- _ continuó la rubia- _ casi. Acababa de terminar la secundaria y nos vimos por primera vez en la puerta de la Universidad. Ya saben, nos chocamos, ella tropezó, sus libros cayeron y yo los recogí- _ Rachel se tapó la cara, iba a matarla cuando salieran de allí. Ni Noah inventaba una historia tan absurda y poco creíble. Sin embargo, algunas suspiraron exageradamente y ella rodó los ojos-

\- _Oh, Jenna, no, no. No comiences con eso- _ dijo Sam al ver a su esposa bajar con felicidad y una especie de cuadro que, cuando volteó, era una pequeña vitrina con un equipo deportivo femenino. Una remera blanca, un short azul y una gorra del mismo color-

\- _¿Qué es eso? ¿A qué te refieres?- _ preguntó Quinn-

\- _Mi mujer está…- _

\- _Sé que te gusta el deporte, Rachel- _ cortó Jenna a su esposo. Quinn miró al instante a Sam ¿cómo se supone que sabían ese tipo de cosas? El chico le esquivó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta, antes de ponerse de pie- _ llevo años ¡años! Intentando armar un equipo de futbol para niños. Pero nunca nadie se quiere hacer cargo de ellos…. ¿qué dices?- _ preguntó la mujer con ilusión- _ cada barrio vecino es sede de algo. Bueno, yo quiero que Santa Bárbara sea sede del deporte infantil…Tu hijo puede estar en el equipo también- _agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rachel-

\- _Claro- _ respondió la morena lentamente- _ sería algo agradable, solo que Luke sufre de asma- _

\- _Eso también lo sabemos- _ continuó Jenna y Quinn movió su cuello, al parecer no eran las únicas en tener un historial de los demás- _ Pero bueno, al menos puedes hacerlo participar de otra manera- _

No hubo más que un abrazo efusivo de parte de Jenna hacia Rachel y Quinn regresó su mirada a Sam. Tal vez podía soltar tan fácil las palabras como ocultar otras.

El muchacho puso algo de música y más copas de champagne y vino recorrieron el lugar.

Quinn extendió sus brazos a lo largo del sillón y se echó contra el respaldar, Rachel aún conversaba con Jenna y los demás bailaban e incluso algunas parejas se esparcían en el resto de la casa.

Aceptó una copa que la empelada le ofreció al pasar con una bandeja y bebió el vino sin olerlo. Estaba comenzando a aburrirse y no era buena socializando, no le gustaba ni le importaba hacerlo.

Esa cena fue un fracaso para su gusto y no iba a aceptar otra si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Alzó la cabeza al techo cuando las luces comenzaron a descender y luego hacia atrás, eso parecía una reunión estudiantil de adolescentes y no de negocios como a ella realmente le importaba.

Tomaría una copa más y se largaría de ahí apenas el alcohol hiciera efecto en los demás.

\- _¿No bailas?- _ escuchó la voz de Rachel y las manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse. Se irguió frente a ella y observó el escote que la posición le brindó. Se mordió el labio, la morena llevaba el conjunto de ropa interior que ella había elegido por la tarde ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acataba sus órdenes sin problemas ahora? Negó con la cabeza y regresó contra el sillón, sonriendo cuando la sintió subir sobre ella porque eso buscaba con su respuesta- _ Están marchándose al salón, vamos - _ insistió la morena rodeando su rostro y hablando contra su oreja-

\- _Esta reunión es un asco- _ le dijo sin cuidar el tono alto de su voz-

\- _¿Te aburres?- _ preguntó Rachel sentándose sobre ella. Quinn regresó su vista a la morena y acomodó las manos en su cadera-

\- _Quiero irme, nada salió como esperaba- _

\- _¿Nada? Todo es trabajo para ti ¿cierto? ¿No planeabas divertirte?- _

\- _No digas estupideces, Rachel. No estoy aquí para eso… ¿A dónde vas?- _ la retuvo cuando la morena hizo el intento de ponerse de pie-

\- _Solo tomaré esto- _ su voz sonó a juego y Quinn la soltó apenas para permitirle llegar a la mesa y agarrar una pequeña fuente. Volvió a ella y esta vez la sostuvo con fuerzas, demostrándole que no la dejaría moverse otra vez- _ ¿Estás segura que no quieres divertirte?- _ su aliento olía a vino y su gesto sugestivo lo demostraba. No quería a Rachel en esas condiciones pero el movimiento de sus caderas en busca de respuesta, la hicieron repensarlo-

Ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos. Rachel tomó una frutilla y la acercó a su rostro.

\- _Abre la boca- _ le ordenó y ella se echó hacia atrás. Odiaba completamente esa fruta, era asquerosa ante su paladar y no podría tragarla. Nunca podía. Rachel rodó los ojos y la miró con protesta- _ Vete a la mierda- _ estaba jugando, lo sabía. Su voz y su sonrisa picara se lo demostraban.

Rachel se pegó más a ella y pudo sentir como su pantalón, y la ropa interior de la morena, se tocaban por la libertad de la falda. Fue lenta, sexual y exquisita la manera en que Rachel mordió la fruta ante sus ojos.

Una gota del jugo resbaló en la comisura de sus labios y Rachel asomó su lengua, repasándolo y llevándolo a su interior nuevamente.

Quinn estiró su brazo izquierdo y metió la mano dentro de su remera. Su abdomen plano y su cintura se amoldaban a su gusto y le encantaban. Acarició cada parte al no recibir queja de Rachel y rodeó su espalda, alzándola y obligándola a que se sentara justo sobre su pene.

\- _Estás tan dura- _ se burló la morena y ella le sonrió sin ternura ni cariño; la había excitado en un juego ordinario y quería que se encargara de eso. Ahora.

Tomó una mano de Rachel y la guió al cierre de su pantalón. Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta de un costado, algunos pasaban y alguien las miró a lo lejos. Sin embargo, si no se acercaban, no iban a notar lo qué sucedía.

La morena abandonó la fuente y desprendió su cinturón.

\- _Carajo, Rachel- _ gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las manos de la morena acariciaron su bulto. No podía creer que estaba en una casa de completos desconocidos, casi desnuda con alguien que poco conocía también pero que estaba disfrutando su trato como nunca antes.

Rachel bajó la cremallera y su mano llegó al interior de su bóxer, tomando su miembro y jalándolo hacia afuera. Estaba perdida nuevamente a su merced y la morena sabía lo que hacía. Movía sus manos de abajo hacia arriba y apretaba con furia su pulgar en la punta del pene, retorciéndola de placer. Alzó sus caderas y la morena lanzó una risa casi silenciosa. Sabía, ella sabía lo que deseaba y solo estaba torturándola.

\- _Revisa mis bolsillos- _ murmuró y Rachel lo hizo. Había un condón en el. Se mordió el labio y apretó las piernas, liberando un pequeño grito en Quinn debido al roce-

La morena llevó el paquete a su boca y lo abrió. Quinn la vió, lo enrolló a lo largo de su duro miembro y lo sacudió al verlo colocado. Ella enredó una mano en su cabello y Rachel la alejó al instante.

\- _Ni lo intentes- _ gruñó, subiendo nuevamente el cierre y prendiendo su pantalón- _ No ahora. Vámonos- _ tomó su mano y la alejó del sillón de un jalón-

\- _No me jodas, ya se me puso blanda- _ Rachel se detuvo y volteó a verla, observando su entrepierna-

\- _No es cierto- _ aseguró y se pegó a ella, rodeándose así misma con los brazos de Quinn y obligándola a caminar de esa manera-

\- _Pues lo estará en cinco minutos. O menos- _

Llegaron al salón que anticipaba la cocina y se despidieron de algunos invitados y de Jenna, que era la única no afectada por el alcohol.

No había nadie en el estacionamiento por lo que, apenas montaron el auto, Quinn jaló a Rachel, retomando la posición del sillón, y la sentó a horcadas sobre ella.

La besó, lo hacía con tanta pasión que la firma del contrato era nada en cada sonido desesperado de sus bocas al separarse. Metió una mano entre las piernas de Rachel y sintió la humedad de su ropa interior. Mierda, como le encantaba sentirla así a pesar de que conocía su condición. La hizo a un lado y metió dos dedos de golpes, estaba convulsionando y recién comenzaba.

Rachel tocó uno de los botones de la consola central y el asiento se fue hacia atrás. Increíble, simplemente increíble se veía con el sudor en su frente y sobre ella, dispuesta a hacer lo que cualquiera de las dos quisiera.

Quería estar en su interior allí mismo, hundirse en ella hasta el fondo y sentir ese punto con el que se toparía su pene por no poder ir más allá. La tomó de los muslos y los acarició antes de pegarla a ella con violencia. Estaba demasiado excitada y se iba a liberar ahora mismo.

Abrió su cinturón con velocidad y bajó su pantalón hasta las rodillas. Rachel tomó su miembro y lo sacudió varias veces antes de apretarlo hacia abajo con fuerzas.

\- _Vamos, Rachel- _ gimió, tomando su cintura y guiándola a su entrada. Pero la morena se detuvo, la soltó y se irguió contra el volante, observándola con una sonrisa. No había rogado nunca, y nunca lo haría, pero si tenía que hacerlo para ella lo iba a hacer; así se lo recordara el resto de sus días- _ Por favor, Rachel- _ volvió a acariciar su pene y ella la sujetó por la cintura, girándola y cargándola hacia el asiento de atrás- _ Levántate la falda y quítate la braga- _ le ordenó mientras terminaba de bajar su pantalón-

Quinn se acarició una vez más su miembro, duro y brillante y la penetró. De una sola estocada hasta el fondo y haciendo gemir a ambas. Sostenía los muslos abiertos de Rachel y se mantuvo quieta unos segundos. Estaba tan mojada que sus flujos salieron frente a su intromisión. La morena apretó sus músculos internos y ella se salió hasta la punta, volviendo a meterse hasta el fondo una y otra vez.

Sus embestidas se volvieron rápidas, manteniendo un ritmo constante por varios minutos.

Que bien se sentía. Rachel tan estrecha y gimiendo en su auto, por ella y para ella. Se acercó a su rostro y mordisqueó su mandíbula antes de llegar a su cuello. Recordó que al día siguiente la morena se reuniría con Carmen para sus ejercicios diarios, succionó su piel y la mordió para que no ocultara esa marca luego.

Rachel la tomó de su chaqueta y tiró para besarla. Su saliva estaba caliente y su lengua contra la de ella iba por el mismo camino. Levantó la remera y se alejaron para quitarla; guió las manos a la espalda de la morena pero el maldito sostén no salía. Lo jaló hacia arriba y atacó sus senos sin aviso.

\- _ Carajo, que bien sabes, Rachel- _ la oyó gemir y aprisionó un pezón entre sus dientes, tironeándolo y chupándolo con desesperación. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, el sonido de sus pieles chocando la volvía loca.

Rachel elevó sus piernas y dobló sus rodillas, preparándose para cuando el orgasmo la golpeara. Sin embargo ella no lo sentía aún.

\- _No te corras aún- _ le dijo y Rachel alzó sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en ellos sobre la butaca. Le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas y la empujó con fuerzas hasta el fondo, sorprendiéndola a ella misma.

La soltó y volvió a hacerlo unas veces más, hasta que Quinn sintió la dificultad para continuar penetrándola. Estaban cercas por lo que la tomó del cuello y la golpeó a su boca, con una última embestida.

Gimió en sus labios y ella le dio las últimas sacudidas con tranquilidad. Movía sus caderas acompasadas y apoyó sus frentes intentando recobrar la respiración.

Había sido una locura. De unos minutos y sin ideas de qué pasaría ahora.

Rachel bajó las piernas y ella se salió de su interior con cuidado. Se sentó a su lado y se quedaron en silencios unos minutos, oyendo la adrenalina aún en la otra.

Quinn se subió el pantalón y la vió hacer lo mismo con su falda ¿Podía tironear de su brazo y besarla otra vez? De manera no sexual ni en agradecimiento, solo quería besarla una vez más. Porque estaba comenzando a extrañar sus bocas unidas.

Rachel se pasó al asiento acompañante y ella se aclaró la garganta, ocupando el de conductor que le correspondía.

\- _Vas a pagarme más por eso ¿cierto?- _ Quinn giró a verla al instante; Rachel sonreía orgullosa, como cuando bajó de su motocicleta la primera vez que la vió. Alisó su falda y un nudo se formó en su garganta, ahora solo tenía que aclararle que era una broma-

\- _¿Qué dices?- _ le preguntó con la voz ronca, apenas estaba bajando de su excitación también-

\- _Soy tu empleada ¿no?- _ Si, por supuesto, porque se lo vivía recordando pero llevaba los últimos dos días sin nombrarlo ¿por qué tenía que decirlo justo ahora?- _Ayudé a liberarte de tu tensión, no estoy acostumbrada a esto. No te saldrá gratis ¿O qué pensabas?- _

* * *

**Queridas lectoras, otro cap, muuuy largo, pero si no las cosas no avanzan. **

**\- Leith: Está buenísima tu idea pero ya escribí un G!P Rachel y tambien con Quinn embarazada en el secundario. Además, por ahí nombras divorcio y no me gusta escribir ese tipo de cosas. Perdón pero igual gracias por tenerme en cuenta. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor en tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario, hubiésemos tenido a Quinn, Beth y Rachel en una misma escena. Solas) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	11. Regla número 47

Cap. XI: "Regla número 47"

Bien, la había cagado. Es que en esos casos nunca hacía las cosas bien, nunca terminaba de decir con las palabras exactas lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos y la distancia que se había generado de un segundo a otro, ahora, se lo estaba comprobando.

Y es que en realidad nunca había sido así. Nunca había sido arrebatada y no necesitaba de defensas para mantenerse en equilibrio sentimental, físico y mental. Cada vez que sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo bajo su estómago, sabía lo que vendría luego. Enamoramiento, una ligera obsesión por alejarlo y, como no podía con ello, terminaba aceptándolo.

Le había pasado con Finn, cuando él salía con una muchacha en el Instituto y nunca volteaba a verla. Lo buscó en cientos de oportunidades, le dedicó canciones en el club de música que compartían los viernes e inclusive presenciaba sus prácticas de futbol, sobre las gradas y alejadas de las porristas que solían molestarla.

Pero todo se tornó aburrido cuando él volvió a la soltería y fue directo por ella. Le molestaba, casi rozando el estorbo, que la siguiera a todos lados o la acompañara a sus clases. Sin contar que a Noah nunca le agradó que la rondara e incluso lo golpeó una vez para que terminara con ello. Pero Finn tenía algo de chico dulce que no podía ignorar y entonces aquel golpe de su mejor amigo, no terminó siendo tan fuerte como él quería.

Todo lo contrario le pasó con Brody. Su aspecto de chico malo, su voz prepotente y sus brazos cuando la sostenían, le gustaban más que cualquier cosa. Perdió toda comunicación con Finn cuando conoció y comenzó sus aventuras con Brody. Pero así como disfrutaba los momentos con él, había algo que no terminaba de gustarle.

Tal vez ese arrebato de llegar a su departamento una mañana, cuando llevaban meses sin hablarse, a pedirle que todo volviera a la normalidad y que incluso se mudaría allí, con ella, a su piso. A su lugar. Y eso era suficiente y no iba a soportarlo.

Entonces, básicamente, nunca se había sentido en un juego como de los que Noah solía hablarle. Frecuentar solo a una persona, sentir emociones y excitaciones por ella sin llegar a una relación estable.

Y ahora Quinn le parecía hermosa, era inteligente y audaz y, aunque nunca se sintió así con alguna otra mujer, le parecía más cariñosa que Brody. Porque no importaba que le diera órdenes entre gritos, cuando la sujetaba por la cintura era dulce y delicada. Su sonrisa era más brillante, su pelo era aún más suave y el cuerpo de Quinn era digno de admirar más que el escultural del chico.

Pero así como con Finn, con Brody las cosas se volvieron aburridas y solía olvidarse de todo en poco tiempo. Y Quinn estaba siguiendo el camino de ellos con esos signos que ella conocía antes del enamoramiento, porque ya le gustaba.

Y ya no tenía 16 o 24 años. Consideraba que el tema de la soledad a veces se volvía preocupante pero a la rubia apenas comenzaba a conocerla. No consideraba justo que en tan poco tiempo se colara en ella y tan rápido.

Le dedicó una mirada y la vió aferrarse al volante, doblándolo con esfuerzo tras una esquina. Aceleró, escuchó el chillido de los neumáticos y su cuerpo se balanceó por la violencia al andar.

Se volvía aburrido para ella intercambiar los roles. De pasar de ser quien disfrutaba a quien terminaba todo. Y con Quinn quería empezar al revés. Podían, quizás, realmente las cosas terminar de otra manera.

\- _¿Puedes bajar la velocidad? Pretendo dormir en mi cama esta noche- _ le dijo aún con su mirada en ella pero la rubia pisó más el acelerador y su mandíbula tensa demostraba cuánto le había afectado sus palabras.

Es que había leído el historial de Quinn Fabray días atrás. William le había entregado dos carpetas y en una decía _seductora_, que bajo ese método Quinn lograba sus objetivos. Y ya había fingido otra pareja años atrás, tal vez había hecho con aquella muchacha lo mismo que acababa de pasar con ella. Y no quería ser ese segundo plato que la rubia aprovechaba bajo el titulo de trabajo.

Pero lo había disfrutado, no tenía porque negárselo si lo pensaba, porque habían sido unos minutos de sexo en lo que no los sintió así. Porque los besos habían sido repetidos, una y otra vez y no podían terminar de separarse con facilidad. Y Quinn besó su cuello, consideraba eso como un gesto cariñoso que no siempre ocurría entre cualquier persona.

Inhaló aire con pesadez y dejó una mano en el muslo de Quinn. Le agradó sobremanera que no la quitara aunque tampoco se inmutó a ello.

\- _Oye…lo siento, no era eso a lo que me refería- _ Quinn finalmente alejó con brusquedad su pierna y ella rodó los ojos. A menos que Quinn tuviera en su mente sus mismos pensamientos, no entendía el por qué de su reacción-

\- _Tu cheque tendrá un cero más entonces ¿o consideras que vales más?- _

\- _¡Dije que no me refería a eso! - _ exclamó exasperada ¿La había llamado prostituta? Tenia ganas de golpearla. De golpearse a si misma también por nunca poder hablar con claridad- _ Escúchame, sé que no lo dije de la mejor…. ¿estás escuchándome?- _ insistió cuando la rubia volteó su rostro hacia el exterior y su mirada solo se reflejaba en la ventanilla- _ Solo me vi presionada conmigo misma ¿nunca te has sentido así? Nunca me había pasado esto, de reaccionar así sin más a un deseo, Quinn y sinceramente tú no ayudas en mucho- _

La rubia clavó su pie en el freno y su cuerpo rebotó por la reacción. Se había detenido en medio de una calle y a lo lejos se veía dos luces aproximarse. Rachel volteó a verla, su tensión había aumentado. Podía ver sus ojos cargados de molestia y la manera de envolver su mano en el volante por igual.

Aquellas dos luces se acercaban y Quinn no hacia intentos de acelerar y alejarse.

\- _¿Pero qué crees que haces? ¡Enciende el maldito auto! – _

\- _¿Y en qué precisamente no ayudo mucho?- _ repitió la rubia entre dientes y con su mirada fija en ella- _ Adentro de la casa de Evans no fui yo quien se sentó sobre ti- _

\- _¿Estás echándome la culpa?- _

\- _Por supuesto que no, estoy repartiéndola en ambas. Somos adultas ¿no? O al menos yo sí- _

\- _Cierra la boca- _ masculló ella, dándole un golpe en el hombro y regresando su vista al auto que estaba a unos 200 mts de ellas- _ Ese coche nos pasará por encima ¡Acelera, Quinn!- _ sin embargo, la rubia se echó contra su asiento y le sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando su sufrimiento- _ ¡Está bien! Lo siento ¡Lo siento! no quería decir eso ¡Por supuesto que no lo decía en serio! No te cobraría por hacer el amor contigo solo…. ¡dios, Quinn, acelera! Solo tengo miedo a confundir las cosas… ¡Quinn!- _

La rubia apretó el acelerador y movió con violencia la palanca de cambios. La bocina del otro coche advirtió el roce entre ellos y su Cadillac se sacudió apenas antes de estabilizarse y volver a andar.

Escuchó su ligera risa y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra su puerta aún con sus latidos apresurados.

\- _Eres una idiota- _ le dijo por lo bajo - _ Ojalá que tu hermoso auto se haya dañado y el seguro no vaya a cubrir los gastos- _

\- _¿Lo ves? Yo soy la adulta aquí- _

\- _¡Casi nos atropellan por tu estúpida decisión! Claro que sí, eres la adulta- _ ironizó Rachel cuando la rubia descendió la velocidad al acercarse a casa.

Intentó abrir la puerta cuando se detuvieron pero Quinn pasó un brazo frente a ella y la retuvo. Cerrando nuevamente y colocando seguridad.

\- _No te bajes, tienes algo que aclararme- _

\- _¿Aquí?- _

\- _Adentro despertarás a los niños con tus gritos- _

\- _¡Yo no grito!...tal vez solo me has contagiado- _ agregó por lo bajo cuando notó que en realidad sí lo hizo- _ ¿y qué quieres que te diga?- _

\- _Estoy molesta, Rachel. Estoy furiosa contigo- _ bueno, pensó Rachel, eso decía mucho pero nada también ¿por qué lo estaba? Solo eran dos personas que apenas se conocen teniendo sexo en el auto de una de ellas. Lo que se dijera después no debía afectarla a ninguna-

\- _Dije que realmente no era eso lo que intenté decirte- _

\- _¿Y entonces qué?- _ exclamó Quinn, quitándose su cinturón y removiéndose para quedar frente a ella- _ ¿También me cobrarás por haberme corrido en tu mano la otra noche?- _

\- _¿Puedes parar ya con eso, Quinn?- _ estaba exasperándose ella también y no solo la rubia iba a terminar furiosa si no paraba de repetir lo mismo- _ Pero tú leíste mi historial, yo leí el tuyo y allí decía exactamente que esto iba a pasar- _

\- _¿Leíste mi historial? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- _

\- _No te hagas la sorprendida, ya te lo había dicho. Por algo sé de eso- _ le dijo señalando su entrepierna- _ y sí, lo leí. Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo, no te conocía, no te conozco aún- _ agregó notando que efectivamente no lo hacía- _ y no había muchas de tus cualidades, solo que consigues lo que quieres con un poco de…tú sabes- _

\- _No ¿con un poco de qué?- _Rachel giró los ojos y se echó contra su asiento,Quinn Fabray estaba muy equivocada si creía que era la adulta allí-

\- _"…Quinn Fabray lo lograba todo con su astucia adquirida al pasar los años y nunca perdía nada por la misma experiencia. Pero si en algún momento alguna cuerda tambaleaba, su sonrisa y su discurso de nunca acabar le regalaban ventaja y no solo volvía al ruedo, sino que lo ganaba…" – _

\- _Vaya- _ se sorprendió la rubia, descansando su brazo sobre el volante- _ te lo has aprendido de memoria. Lo has leído muchas veces al parecer- _

\- _No te salgas del punto- _ la cortó Rachel. Bien, la había descubierto y es que la culpa de haberlo leído más de cuatro veces lo tenía la maldita fotografía de la rubia allí en la primera página. Con su cabello largo y unos rizos que ella no conocía por su melena corta ahora- _ Allí también dice que firmaste más de cinco contratos seduciendo a las posibles victimas. Las has invitado a cenar y esas cosas. Puaj, eres muy básica- _

\- _Y eso te molesta porque…- _

\- _¡Eso no me molesta! Me molesta el hecho de pensar que estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo- _

\- _Tú no eres una de mis victimas. No eres mi objetivo- _

\- _Eso ya lo sé. Pero tampoco cambia las cosas- _

\- _Claro que lo cambia, lo cambia todo ,Rachel- _ aseguró Quinn con su voz ronca, esa que siempre le ordenaba para luego sonreírle con ironía pero que nunca terminaba molesta- _Nunca me acosté con alguna de ellas- _ le aclaró la rubia y la morena giró a verla. Literalmente ella tampoco se habían acostados, solo habían tenido sexo en el auto. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora; Quinn le estaba explicando cosas que no debía. No si no quería- _ Y tú y yo solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento ¿hay algo de malo en ello?- _ Rachel negó al instante-

\- _Pero la otra noche también nos dejamos llevar, entonces- _

\- _¿Y hay algo que nos prohíba hacerlo?- _ ella recorrió rodo el cuerpo de Quinn con su vista y ladeó la cabeza. La rubia lo sabía y ella también, ambas conocían la única regla que ese empleo compartía: cualquier contacto físico real, descubierto, dentro de las cuatro paredes compartidas, extinguirá el contrato y el trabajo sin división de pagos. Incluidas las suspensiones y la posibilidad de volver a emplearse junto a su compañero/a. Sin excepciones.

James Smith, el sucesor de la cabeza creadora de ese negocio, era riguroso a la hora de crear y hacer ejecutar sus reglas. Cuando su empresa se unía a la de William Shuester, solo para específicos trabajos, y a otras para emparejar empleados, esa era la única regla que él imponía para cumplir.

Porque ya le había pasado con Josh, su mejor empleado apenas comenzó con todo ello, que cruzó los limites laborales y se enamoró de Elizabeth, una trabajadora de otra firma, y su plan nunca se vió realizado. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierto y con ello años en la cárcel. No iba a pasar por eso dos veces y temer por la posibilidad de ser arrestado.

No mientras pudiese evitarlo.

\- _¿Vas a pensar toda la noche en esto o qué?- _ continuó Quinn, al ver la cara pensativa de Rachel-

\- _Has entendido que realmente aquello no fue lo que quise decir ¿cierto?-_ preguntó en cambio la morena y Quinn alzó los hombros- _ Solo tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar ¿tú no lo tienes?- _

\- _No, para nada- _ tenía que estar mintiéndole. Por muy fría y lejana que pudiera llegar a ser, Quinn debía tener el mismo miedo que ella. De lo contrario no hubiese sido precavida la otra noche al decirle que no tenía protección y evitó culminar el deseo en un acto sexual. Tenía su lado protector y en el iba ese miedo, lo intuía- _ ¿Estás diciendo que tienes miedo a enamorarte de mi?- _

Ya le gustaba. Quinn ya le gustaba y de esa línea al amor solo era cuestión de que ella misma se analizara. Y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo hiciera.

\- _No voy a enamorarme de ti solo por lo que acaba de pasar- _ susurró Rachel, pretendiendo convencerse porque sabía que eso no impediría pasar a otro tipo de relación de Quinn.

La escuchó resoplar con diversión y luego la vió bajar, caminando frente al auto para llegar a su puerta. La abrió y le tendió la mano; ella la tomó sin esperar:

\- _Tengo más condones si eso te interesa- _ le dijo apretando el agarre y guiándola al interior de la casa.

Rachel rió y se perdió escaleras arriba, mientras la rubia le pagaba a Helen sus horas de trabajo. Estaba por ingresar a su cuarto cuando notó la hora y volvió sobre sus pasos, al final del pasillo.

Revisó en silencio la habitación de ambos niños y les dedicó una sonrisa al verlos dormir plácidamente en sus camas. Cerró nuevamente con cuidado y en cuestión de segundos se vió frente a su cama, la cama que compartía con Quinn.

Se quitó la musculosa y antes de que la lanzara, dos brazos rodearon su cintura. Quinn la pegó a su cadera y respiró contra su cuello en un movimiento habitual, cotidiano de dos personas que realmente se aman.

No pudo evitarlo y estiró su brazo hacia atrás, enredándolo en la cabellera de la rubia y caminando de esa manera hasta el colchón. Quinn la giró y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse para quitarse la ropa y acostarse.

La vio esconderse bajo aquellas sábanas y sonrió apenas: no, no podía enamorarse de ella. Necesitaba este trabajo y eso estaba sobre cualquier opción futura que pudiese llegar a pasar.

Pero la rubia abrió sus ojos y le sonrió con diversión tras la frazada, llamándola y nuevamente allí estaba, obedeciéndole. Se quitó los zapatos y, mientras terminaba de acomodarse a su lado, Quinn le ayudó a deshacerse de la falda.

* * *

14: 25 y Quinn atravesó la puerta de su casa, sorprendiéndose gratamente al llegar a la cocina y ver una imagen distinta a la de que cada día: Rachel estaba sirviendo el plato de Chloe mientras Luke devoraba su hamburguesa sin reparos. Rodó los ojos, por muchas veces que le dijera al día de que comiera de manera lenta, él terminaba haciéndolo a su manera.

\- _Buenos días- _ saludó al adentrarse y recibiendo el brazo alzado de Luke, frente a ella pero dándole la espalda, y Chloe alejó la vista de su móvil para saludarla- _ Chloe deja ese teléfono y come- _

\- _Pero…- _

\- _Que lo dejes- _ cortó su protesta y llegó hasta Rachel. Dejó una mano en su cintura para hablarle y volteó a ver a los niños, que observaban su interacción con un gesto de burla- _ terminen de comer…Hola- _le susurró contra su rostro y la morena le dejó una caricia en su mejilla, con un beso antes de caminar hacia el living-

\- _Buenos días, Quinn. En el microondas está calentándose tu hamburguesa, se me hace tarde ya. Tengo que irme- _

\- _¿A dónde vas?- _ la siguió Quinn y la vió tomar una gorra y un bolso deportivo-

\- _¿Lo olvidaste? Voy a ser la entrenadora en el equipo de futbol infantil. Jenna me lo pidió anoche- _ Oh si, claro, ahora lo recordaba. Por eso ese short totalmente diminuto y esa remera blanca ajustada-

\- _Aún no hay equipo, Rachel- _

\- _Lo formaremos- _

\- _¿Puedo ir? Quiero ir- _ dijo Luke y ambas le gritaron que no-

\- _Primero irás al médico y le preguntaremos si te afectará- _ dijo Quinn, volviendo su vista a Rachel- _¿Y qué? ¿Saldrás a tocar el timbre de cada casa o cómo formarás el equipo?- _

\- _No te burles- _ la apuntó Rachel y ella alzó sus manos- _Jenna y Carmen me ayudarán- _

\- _Luke, vas con Rachel- _ ordenó la rubia, chasqueando sus dedos y apurando al niño-

\- _Pero dijiste que…- _

\- _Olvida lo que dije- _ lo cortó Quinn- _ termina tu almuerzo y buscas una botella con agua y tu inhalador. No lo hagas correr tanto- _ le pidió a Rachel por lo bajo, mientras oían al niño obedecer sus órdenes-

\- _Por supuesto que no- _ le aseguró la morena- _ pusimos horario de entrenamiento. Con la cantidad de niños que haya hoy, comenzaron a las 16….por si quieres llevar a Chloe luego- _ susurró Rachel, con un leve sonrojo y ella asintió-

\- _Olvídenlo, dormiré siesta y mis siestas no acaban hasta antes de la cena- _ dijo Chloe, pasando al lado de ambas y subiendo las escaleras con su almuerzo en mano-

\- _Olvídalo tú niña, eso cambiará- _ la apuntó Quinn- _ Buena suerte entonces- _ agregó cuando Luke se detuvo junto a Rachel ya preparado-

\- _Si, adiós, Quinn- _ corrió él hacia afuera y ella siguió a la morena hasta la puerta. Jenna y Carmen estaban esperándola en un automóvil y Luke subía con total confianza al asiento trasero -

\- _Bueno- _murmuró la morena-_ me voy ya. Cuida a Chloe - _ terminó antes de dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios y sin darle tiempo a detenerla para uno más.

La vió correr y acomodarse junto a Luke.

Sonrió, podía jurar que desde allí veía la marca que le había dejado la noche anterior. Guardó las manos dentro de su bolsillo y rió: si, se notaba o entonces algo más le señalaba Jenna sobre su cuello y la morena intentaba taparlo, sorprendida, al descubrirlo allí también.

* * *

La vió quitar su gorra y lanzarse algo de agua sobre su cabello. Descruzó sus brazos y se alejó de aquel árbol, caminando hacia ella y tratando de no sonreír cuando notó su presencia.

Quinn se detuvo frente a Rachel y rodeó su cintura, alejándola del piso y sujetándola para atrapar sus labios. La había extrañado, o a su boca y a sus besos, pero algo en relación a ella la había hecho extrañar y allí estaba, demostrándoselo.

Rachel le rodeó el cuello y le respondió sin quejas, pretendiendo intensificarlo pero ella se alejó, regresándola al suelo y dejándola con las mismas ganas que ella cuando se marchó.

\- _Vaya, ya han formado un equipo- _

\- _Solo cuatro niños- _ dijo Rachel, repasando con su lengua su labio inferior- _ pero ha sido divertido. Estoy segura que para las competencias tendremos lo necesario- _

\- _No lo dudo ¿Y Luke?- _ Rachel le señaló a lo lejos, bajo un frondoso árbol había una canilla y allí estaba él, refrescándose con los demás niños- _No me refiero a eso ¿hizo ejercicios?- _

\- _Solo un poco. Algunos minutos y luego descansaba- _

\- _Buen entrenamiento el de hoy- _ las interrumpió alguien más y Quinn frunció las cejas. Una mujer mayor, de cabello rubio y corto, pasó a su lado y les habló sin siquiera mirarlas. Escuchó a Rachel agradecerle con timidez y finalmente la vió subirse a un automóvil-

\- _¿Quién es ella?- _ preguntó regresando su vista a la morena-

\- _No vas a creerlo….Sue Sylvester- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ hubiese deseado saberlo antes, para detenerla y comenzar todo allí mismo-

\- _Jenna dijo que controla cada actividad nueva que aquí se haga- _ susurró la morena- _Cuando llegamos ya estaba, nos observó toda la hora sin decir palabras y ahora se va- _

\- _Eso es raro… ¿no habló con nadie más?- _

\- _No, con nadie pero es seguro que estará aquí el viernes. Entrenaremos martes y viernes- _

\- _Bien, estaré aquí para entonces…Oye primero Sam y ahora ella- _ la felicitó Quinn, masajeando uno de sus hombros con diversión-

\- _Lo de ella fue casualidad- _ masculló Rachel sonrojada- _ ¿Y Chloe?- _

\- _En el auto…quiere ir al cine- _

\- _¿Al cine?- _ preguntó la morena sorprendida. Quinn asintió-

\- _¿Qué hacemos?- _

\- _¿Estás dándome la libertad de ordenar algo?- _

\- _No te pases- _ dijo Quinn pero en realidad eso no le importaba. Le había preguntado aquello de manera inconsciente y de esa misma manera le había dado si, la libertad a elegir si cumplían el capricho de Chloe o no-

\- _Claro, ve por Luke y enseguida nos vamos. Voy por mi bolso- _ Quinn asintió y giró sobre sus propios talones en busca del pequeño. Sin embargo, se detuvo al dar unos pasos y regresó a la morena-

\- _¡Oye! Yo debería estar diciendo eso y tú ir en busca de Luke- _ le reclamó, señalándola y rodó sus ojos al oírla soltar una carcajada- _ si, si, muy graciosa. Encenderé el auto, ve por Luke- _

\- _No puedo- _ la detuvo Rachel, colgándose su bolso y caminando hacia ella- _ estoy cansada ya. Por favor, hazlo tú- _ le pidió con su mejor sonrisa y Quinn vagó la vista en su rostro, rindiéndose y asintiendo nuevamente- _ gracias, cariño- _ palmeó su hombro y la vió pasar a su lado. Volteó y se mordió el labio, Rachel caminaba hacia atrás solo para no despegar sus miradas.

Cuando Rachel caminaba, sus ojos se perdían en ella y su boca se entreabría hasta verla desaparecer. Se sentía a gusto por la vista y su cuerpo lo comprendía.

Notó su camisa húmeda por el cabello de la morena, tras alzarla antes del beso, y tiempo atrás se hubiera molestado. Era su camisa favorita y que utilizaba para trabajar. Pero ahora se sentía distinto.

Llegó hasta Luke y lo vió despedirse de los demás niños antes de volver a su auto. Él tenía su equipo deportivo mojado y sus zapatillas algo embarradas. Nadie nunca más que ella había subido a su Cadillac, y menos en ese estado. Sin embargo ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerlo cuando él se acomodó en el asiento de atrás.

Ocupó su acostumbrado lugar y por el espejo retrovisor descubrió a Chloe comer un chocolate, arrojando los restos sin intención en todo el asiento y la alfombra del piso. Pero se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor.

Estiró su brazo y condujo con su mano en el muslo de Rachel.

Regla número 47: disfruta los pequeños detalles de cada trabajo. Solo por si acaso.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras , otro cap, casi de relleno pero como las fotos de Lea en Coachella me pusieron de buen humor, no pude evitar casi llegar a lo empalagoso.**

**\- Faberry love you: Amo a Puck ,asique deberia de ingeniármelas para no odiarlo si llegara a escribir una historia así, pero me gusta la idea. Capaz y parta de eso para empezar una nueva. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor en tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Quinn hubiese salido de narnia con Cannonball, para hacerle honor a su novia) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	12. Confiar

Cap. XII: "Confiar"

\- _¡Vamos, Luke! Vamos, tú puedes, ¡patea!... ¡Rayos!-_ Quinn se cruzó de brazos y bajó su cabeza, observando tras sus lentes de sol el nuevo entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol que Rachel dirigía. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de la morena, animando a los niños pero más a Luke. Sin embargo, el chico llegaba casi sin aliento hasta el arco y Mason, quien usaba los guantes para atajar, terminaba con la pelota en la mano por sus débiles disparos.

Quinn sacudió el cabello del niño cuando pasó a su lado luego de que Rachel le hiciera una seña de que saliera un momento. Tomó dos botellas con agua del banco tras ella y le entregó una. Lo observó beber con tranquilidad y luego se acercó hasta Rachel. Carmen estaba frente a la morena dándole algunos consejos y con una planilla en mano, cual asistente que Rachel no necesitaba. No para su gusto.

La chica se le adelantó y le dió otra botella a la morena, sonrió ampliamente cuando la rechazó con cortesía porque aún no la necesitaba. Sin embargo, ella quitó la tapa de la que sostenía y abrazó a Rachel desde atrás, pasando el brazo frente a sus ojos para que tomara la botella.

\- _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño- _ le dijo mientras Rachel bebía con gusto. Carmen golpeó la lapicera contra la planilla y señaló hacia un costado, donde dos autos se acercaban-

\- _Son más niños, iré a recibirlos- _ murmuró y Quinn asintió con su mejor sonrisa para que lo hiciera. Ya no le divertía tener que dejarle en claro que Rachel era su esposa, porque la morena apenas le prestaba atención, pero si le divertía sus reacciones cuando ella aparecía para arruinarle sus obvios avances.

Giró a Rachel sin separarse y notó que algo de sudor se había juntado en su frente, cayendo con prolijidad en todo su cuello. Apartó un mechón de pelo sobre su rostro y palmeó suavemente su gorra. Había visto las porristas de su Instituto cuando asistía y lo corta que eran sus faldas e incluso había disfrutado de la vista cuando la hacían girar y mostraban de más; pero el uniforme no oficial que Rachel llevaba puesto llamaba más su atención.

Sus piernas bronceadas bajo ese short, su clavícula al aire tras esa remera blanca y su cabello largo y bien cuidado bajo esa gorra azul, eran la combinación favorita para ella. Luego de Rachel en ropa interior, porque nada se comparaba a cuando la veía pasearse por su cuarto o la sentía dormir en ese estado.

Rodeó su mejilla izquierda con su mano y la acarició. Se preguntó por qué Rachel cerraba sus ojos, si sentiría lo mismo que ella cuando la morena imitaba ese gesto al llegar de su oficina cada mediodía. Tiró con suavidad hasta ella y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en los labios. Una unión sin movimiento, solo una boca sobre la otra por unos segundos.

Se alejó y se repasó los labios con la lengua, llevando el sabor de Rachel a su interior.

\- _Te lo dije tía, ellas están muy enamoradas- _ escucharon ambas y Quinn volteó, Sam se acercaba con Sue Sylvester y sus pasos con total seguridad. La mujer ignoró el comentario del chico y se detuvo al lado de ambas, inspeccionándola sin mover su vista pero haciéndolo; Quinn conocía ese tipo de miradas porque así lo hacía apenas conocía su nuevo negocio- _ Quinn, Rachel, mi tía. Tía, ellas son…- _

\- _Si, si, Sam no soy idiota- _ lo interrumpió la mujer- _Quinn y Rachel, acabo de escuchar. Tu cara me es familiar- _ le dijo a la rubia y Quinn entrecerró los ojos; su rostro para nada llegaba a sus pensamientos asique no, no podían conocerse-

\- _Lo lamento pero creo que nunca la había visto antes- _ le dijo antes de estirar su brazo y esperar estrechar sus manos. Sue la observó una vez más, ladeó su cuerpo para inspeccionar a Rachel y finalmente volvió a su lugar, aceptando el saludo de Quinn sin inmutarse- _ Es un placer conocerla, todo el mundo habla bien de usted- _

\- _¿Ya conoces a todo el mundo? - _ preguntó en cambio Sue y Quinn lanzó un resoplido sarcástico, negando ligeramente con la cabeza- _ Lo suponía- _ agregó con tanta seriedad que la rubia le sonrió con esfuerzo- _ Mujer de negocios ¿eh?- _

\- _Un poco, trabajo en una oficina. Es un negocio pequeño- _ aclaró Quinn-

\- _Ningún negocio es pequeño- _ replicó Sue- _ ¿Y exactamente en que te especializas?- _

\- _Es algo simple. Controlo los contratos de la empresa de un amigo y la mayoría del tiempo soy algo así como su contadora- _

\- _Dos cosas completamente distintas- _ dijo Sue, sosteniendo las manos tras su espalda- _ pero es bueno ver a alguien con ambición. Hace tiempo estaba esperando por alguien así- _ terminó la mujer y Quinn alzó su mentón, moviendo su cabeza en agradecimiento- _ ¿Y tu mujer se dedica a…_

\- _Es la nueva entrenadora de Santa Bárbara- _ respondió Quinn orgullosa, rodeando a Rachel por sus hombros y pegándola a ella- _ tendremos un trofeo infantil en alguna vitrina este año, lo sé- _ terminó, observando a la morena y notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas-

\- _Eso sería interesante de ver- _ se coló Sam- _ el último equipo infantil que nos representó era solo de niñas pero perdieron la final en California. Pero Rachel tiene pasado deportista, ella sabrá que hacer- _ les sonrió él y Quinn notó una mirada de Sue, continuando su inspección-

\- _Rachel Berry- _ masculló la mujer- _ juraría que te he visto en alguna revista- _ aseguró ella y la morena se aclaró la garganta, negando al instante-

\- _Eso es casi imposible- _

\- _Casi - _ repitió Sue- _ de verdad, podría jurarlo. El nombre no lo recuerdo pero si tu rostro. Salías de caminata con un tal…ahg, no lo recuerdo tampoco, fue hace tiempo. Pero el tipo hundió su carrera como actor meses después, al decir que era gay y mostrarse públicamente con su pareja- _

\- _Es una muy buena historia- _ bromeó Quinn- _ pero no es mi esposa de la que habla- _

\- _¿Y antes a qué te dedicabas?- _ insistió la mujer-

\- _Ayudo en la empresa de Quinn- _ soltó Rachel sin pensarlo y la rubia asintió, respaldando sus palabras-

\- _Mujeres de negocios. Bien, bien, me gusta….Bueno, debo irme. Solo recuerden estar al día con los impuestos, no querrán tener problemas- _ dijo Sue, guiñándole un ojos y pasando frente a ellas- _ ¡Matthew! –_ se detuvo la mujer con un fuerte chasquido de dedos y regresando a las dos- _Ese era el nombre del tipo. Solía ponerse algo en la cabeza, como un pañuelo o un intento de eso y cubría su asqueroso corte de cabello- _

Quinn entrecerró los ojos y apretó más a Rachel contra ella, recibiendo los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cadera.

\- _No era ella- _ aseguró la rubia seriamente y Sue se dio por vencida, alzando sus manos en demostración- _Hasta luego- _

La vieron alejarse con Sam tras ella y Quinn suspiró aliviada cuando desaparecieron de su radar. Sue Sylvester sabía tanto de ellas como ellas de la mujer. Y eso no era nada bueno por supuesto; jamás le había pasado estar en ese lugar, el de ser investigada por su futuro objetivo y limitarse de alguna manera en sus planes.

La mujer era astuta e inteligente, y estaba segura que dentro de las paredes de su casa lo era aún más. Seguramente debía tener sistema de alarmas o algunos perros cuidando la entrada. Posiblemente este trabajo se alargue más de lo habitual y los planes cambiarían por momentos.

Rachel pasó una mano frente a su rostro y parpadeó varias veces, volviendo su vista a ella.

\- _¿En qué piensas?- _

\- _Casi nos descubre- _ susurró ella y la morena ladeó la cabeza-

\- _Casi, pero no va a hacerlo. Lo de mi contrato con ese…bueno, ya fallido actor, fue hace tiempo. No hay manera de que pueda llegar a ello. _

\- _¿Y si lo hace?- _ preguntó Quinn por lo bajo. Rachel alzó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás, antes de largar una pequeña risa-

\- _¿Estás paranoica? Tengo que recordar este día- _

\- _Rachel, estoy hablando en serio- _

\- _¡Por supuesto que no lo hará! Eso fue contrato entre la productora y yo. Nadie más se vinculó, no hay manera de que alguien acceda y descubra eso. Tranquilízate- _ por el momento la seguridad de Rachel caló en ella y dejó de pensar en eso, en Sue Sylvester. Pero recordó las palabras de James que le dijo tras firmar su primer trabajo: "…_el primer y último trabajo, siempre serán los más difíciles. Sobre todo el último, porque debes irte por la puerta grande…" - ¿Quinn?- _ insistió Rachel-

\- _Si, si, está bien…dijiste que era un trabajo en equipo ¿no?- _

\- _Ajá- _ susurró la morena sin entender-

\- _Pues si dices eso, confiaré en ti. No me preocuparé- _

Regla número 5: Solo confía en ti misma y en tus habilidades. En nada más.

* * *

Quinn abrió los ojos, de manera desmesurada y sorprendida cuando la puerta se abrió y Chloe ingresaba corriendo, sacudiendo la mochila tras su espalda porque cargaba algo entre sus manos, contra su pecho.

Luke llegaba tras ella, más tranquilo pero con su brazo rodeando el hombro de otro niño; hablando animadamente con él cual dos mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Parpadeó varias veces y se puso de pie, abandonando el sillón y dejando a un costado el periódico que leía.

\- _Ey, ey, detente ahí- _ se paró frente a Chloe e impidió su paso escaleras arriba. No le agradaba nada lo que sostenía con una sonrisa y menos aún que lo paseara por la casa- _ ¿Qué rayos es eso?- _

\- _Un perro, Quinn- _

\- _Sé que es un perro….cariño- _ agregó al notar cómo Luke se acercaba con el otro niño- _ pero qué hace en mi casa- _

\- _Estaba dentro de una caja, a unas cuadras de aquí y míralo- _ le dijo Chloe extendiendo sus brazos y dejándolo frente a su rostro. Ella lo alejó al instante y apretó los labios, eso le iba a salir caro a esa niña- _ está muy delgado- _

\- _El ómnibus te deja aquí, frente a la vereda ¿cómo es qué estaba a unas cuadras de aquí?- _

\- _Pues me bajé antes, duh. No es muy difícil- _ se burló la niña, recibiendo las lamidas del cachorro en su rostro. Quinn gesticuló con repulsión y tragó fuertemente- _ Le compraré un collar, le pondré nombre y le diré al veterinario que lo vacune- _

\- _Oh, no, no. No harás nada de eso- _ la cortó la rubia- _ llévalo y devuélvelo. Déjalo dónde estaba- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Míralo! Tiene hambre- _

\- _¿Y que tal si algún niño lo dejó olvidado?- _ fingió Quinn preocupación, agachándose a su altura- _No querrás hacerlo llorar cuando regrese y se encuentre con la caja vacía ¿cierto? – _ Chloe entreabrió la boca y le dedicó un gesto de obviedad-

\- _No tengo cinco años. No caeré en eso- _

\- _Suficiente, Chloe- _ la cortó Quinn, irguiéndose- _ Lo regresas dónde estaba. Sabes que no me gustan los animales, cariño- _

\- _Pues un perro básicamente es una mascota- _ se coló aquel niño desconocido a la conversación y Quinn lo estudió, rodando los ojos cuando no la vió- _ y está científicamente comprobado que hace a las personas gruñonas, menos gruñonas- _ terminó él y la rubia volteó a verlo de inmediato-

\- _Pero, niñito, para tener una mascota, hay que tener tiempo. Debes cuidarlo, bañarlo, alimentarlo y…- _

\- _Yo lo haré- _ la interrumpió Chloe y Luke asintió, apoyando su idea-

\- _Entonces si ella lo hace, usted solo deberá pagar sus vacunas- _ siguió el niño y ella le fingió una sonrisa- _ Mamá me deja tener mascotas en casa. Tengo un conejo que duerme conmigo- _

\- _¡¿Un conejo?!- _ se sorprendió Quinn, imaginándose la situación y temblando de solo pensarla- _ ¿cómo vas a compartir tu cama con un conejo, niño?- _

\- _Se llama Peter, y se lleva muy bien con Agatha, mi gata de cuatro años- _

\- _Tu cuarto debe ser un nido de pelos por todos lados- _ susurró la rubia-

\- _A mamá no le molesta- _ dijo él orgulloso- _ pero a usted parece que si. Necesita una mascota con urgencia…Oye Luke, pregúntale a tu mamá si te da permiso y se quedan con Charlie- _

\- _¿Quién es Charlie?- _preguntó Quinn cruzándose de brazos-

\- _Pues él- _ respondió Luke, señalando el cachorro que no dejaba de mover su cola- _ Cuando mamá regresé hablaré con ella- _

\- _Todos tenemos una mamá buena onda….y otra gruñona- _ murmuró aquel niño, pasando al lado de Quinn junto a Luke rumbo a la cocina-

\- _¿Quién demonios es ese niño?- _ inquirió la rubia a Chloe- _ ¿Y por qué está en mi casa?- _

\- _Literalmente no es tu casa- _ susurró la niña y ella rodó los ojos- _ y es…míralo tú misma- _terminó Chloe, volteando y señalándole el cierre de su mochila. Quinn lo abrió y tomó lo que ella le indicó. Abrió una carpeta gris y allí estaba, la foto de aquel niño que ahora reía con Luke mientras bebían limonada, en la primera página. Con el nombre de David Sylvester acompañado-

\- _Pero qué… ¿Cómo pasó esto?- _ le preguntó por lo bajo, tomándola del brazo y alejándola para que no la escucharan- _¡Me tiene como la madre gruñona! ¡Él!- _

\- _Y quién no- _ ironizó la niña- _ Estábamos en la entrada del colegio, Luke lo vió llegar y se golpeó contra él, bueno, fingió un tropiezo y los videojuegos de ambos cayeron. Lo raro fue cuando salimos…Sue estaba esperándolo y cuando le dijimos quiénes eran nuestras madres, ella ya lo sabía. Conoce incluso nuestra dirección- _

\- _Si, lo sé. Sabe mucho de nosotros. Oigan, debe tener cuidado. El niño también es inteligente- _

\- _Luke se encargará de él- _ dijo Chloe- _ yo de su mejor amigo….Iré a bañar a Charlie- _ murmuró al ver a Quinn pensativa. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás con lentitud y corriendo finalmente al lavadero al no recibir respuesta-

Si Sue Sylvester solo se relacionaba con gente de antigüedad en el lugar ¿qué hacia su hijo compartiendo tiempo con los de ella? Bueno, con los que fingían serlo pero el caso era el mismo.

Quinn se pasó una mano por el cabello y rascó su cabeza: Rachel se había acercado a Sam Evans y los niños ya a David. Todo estaba siendo fácil en ese sentido. Lo difícil debía comenzar ahora, continuar con todo.

Caminó hasta la cocina y vagó su mirada en David: era un niño delgado, de pequeña estatura o tal vez la adecuada para su edad, su cabello negro se peinaba hacia un costado y llevaba anteojos. Observó su mochila en una de las sillas y notó que era lisa, tanto como el uniforme escolar que aún llevaba.

Llegó hasta la heladera y tomó un pastel que había comprado el día anterior, cortando dos porciones luego de dejarlo en la mesa.

\- _Chloe me dijo que te llamas David. Bueno, David, soy Quinn- _ le sonrió ella y el niño asintió mientras comía una hamburguesa- _ ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?- _

\- _Me encanta, pero solo puedo comerlo una vez a la semana- _

\- _ ¿Y ya has comido esta semana? Genial- _ agregó cuando él negó con la cabeza-

\- _¿Puedo usar su teléfono luego? Mamá tiene que venir a buscarme antes de las tres- _

\- _Claro que puedes usarlo. Pero si quieres, te llevamos a casa. ¿Cierto Luke?- _

\- _¡Si! Mamá tiene un Cadillac, te encantará- _

\- _Oye David- _ dijo Quinn- _ ¿te gusta el fútbol?- _

\- _No mucho ¿por qué?- _

\- _Por nada- _ le sonrió ella antes de llegar a Luke y dejarle un beso en su cabeza- _ terminen de comer y luego hablas con tu mamá, David. Tal vez te deje quedarte un rato más…Luke tiene muchos videojuegos- _ le dijo al dejar la cocina para regresar al sillón.

Se detuvo en medio del living y, cuando la puerta se abrió con una Rachel cargada de bolsas de compras, recordó cuando Chloe ingresó minutos atrás.

\- _Quinn, toma, ayúdame. Estás bolsas…._

\- _Ahora no, Rachel… ¡Chloe!- _ gritó dirigiéndose al lavadero con notable enojo- _ ¡Regresa aquí con ese animal!- _

\- _¡Mamá!- _ exclamó Luke llegando a Rachel y colgándose de su cadera-

\- _Luke por qué… ¡Cielo! Hola, cariño ¿cómo estás?- _ le preguntó al ver a otro niño llegar tras él-

\- _Muy bien, oye mira, él es David, un amigo ¿podemos quedarnos con un cachorro?- _

\- _ ¿Qué? Hola, David- _

\- _Hola señora- _ la saludó él con timidez, aún manteniéndose a un costado-

\- _¿De qué hablas, Luke?- _preguntó la morena, tendiéndole una bolsa- _ ayúdame con esto- _

\- _Chloe rescató un perrito ¿podemos dejarlo en casa?- _ Rachel arrojó el resto de bolsas sobre la mesa y recordó sus convivencias con animales, sobre todo con perros-

\- _ ¿Le has preguntado a tu madre?- _

\- _Dijo que te preguntemos a ti- _ dijo Luke, hurgando entre las bolsas hasta encontrar algo de su gusto-

\- _No lo sé, Luke- _

\- _¡Vamos, mamá! Es lindo y pequeño. Lo cuidaremos- _

\- _Pero….- _

\- _Luke dice que usted no es la madre gruñona- _ intervino David, tomando una barra de cereal que Luke le tendía-

\- _¿Eso dijo?- _ preguntó Rachel orgullosa- _ ¿Lo cuidarás Luke?- _

\- _¡Mucho! Y Chloe lo bañará. Solo debes acompañarnos a ponerle sus vacunas- _

\- _Está bien- _ respondió la morena- _ pueden tener un perro- _

\- _¡Genial!- _ exclamó Luke, palmeando el hombro de su amigo para que lo siguiera- _ ¡Gracias, mamá!- _

\- _Oye ¿y tu madre gruñona no se enojará?- _ le preguntó David, subiendo las escaleras con velocidad-

\- _Pues seguro…pero mamá sabrá calmarla- _ terminó él, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y armando la consola de sus videojuegos para no escuchar los reclamos de Quinn luego.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras , otro cap, espero les haya gustado...Preguntaron para cuando Rachel celosa, falta unos cuantos caps para un nuevo personaje y ahí la tendremos. También si habría drama, sí, lo habrá. Pero falta todavia más. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor en tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	13. Punto número 2

Cap. XIII: "Punto número 2"

\- _Es una casa grande- _

\- _¿Cuán grande?- _

\- _Mmm, no mucho. Solo vi dos cuartos y la cocina… ¡Oh! Y el living- _

\- _¿Aparatos costosos? ¿Cuadros? ¿Muebles de calidad?- _

\- _Solo una televisión, los sillones y esas cosas. Y videojuegos, muchos videojuegos- _

\- _¿Automóviles?- _

\- _Am, solo uno. Pero en el garaje vi una motocicleta y la podadora de césped- _

\- _¿Trato?- _

\- _Rachel es simpática; bueno, en realidad no la traté mucho. Quinn es…algo más malhumorada- _

\- _¿Alguien más?- _

\- _No, solo ellos cuatro- _

\- _Bien….tu porción de chocolate está en la heladera- _

\- _¡Genial!- _

* * *

Regla número 10 de su trabajo: Solo puedes relajarte el primer y el último mes. A partir del día 31, todo comienza a tomar forma.

\- _¡Equipo!- _ gritó Quinn, arrojando el periódico de esa mañana contra la mesa antes de abandonar la cocina. Caminó hasta las escaleras y acomodó un pie sobre el primer escalón y una mano en el barandal, continuando su llamado a los demás- _¡Vamos! Los quiero en la cocina ¡ahora!- _

\- _Cierra la boca, Quinn ¡es sábado!- _ gritó Luke desde su habitación y ella rodó los ojos. Pero ya eran las 9:30 ¿hasta qué hora pretendían dormir?-

\- _¡Arriba! Vamos, ya salió el sol hace tiempo, tenemos algo de qué hablar ¡Levántense!- _

\- _Shhh ¡Cállate!- _le gritó Chloe y por el sonido de su voz debía estar con su cabeza bajo la almohada-

\- _Vamos, les prepararé el desayuno si se levantan- _ ofreció ella, avanzando al segundo piso pero sin gritar- _y les compraré el pastel del otro día. Sé que los gusto ¿cierto, Luke?- _

No recibió respuestas ni nuevos gritos para que se callara. Jaque, pensó al sonreír y pisar el último escalón. Giró camino al pasillo pero observó su cuarto antes de continuar. Ladeó apenas la puerta y apretó los labios al ver a Rachel dormir boca abajo, con la sábana solo cubriendo su espalda y dejando al descubierto la pierna que caía a un lado.

No habían vuelto a tener intimidad desde aquella vez luego de la cena de los Evans. Pero solían compartir abrazos o dormir demasiado pegadas cada noche. Y es que Rachel le parecía a veces difícil de leer. Solía comportarse divertida y cariñosa por momentos o simplemente cómo la conoció.

¿O tal vez esa era ella y lo veía reflejado en la morena? Agitó la cabeza y continuó su camino cuando la vió moverse y la escuchó murmurar dormida. Golpeó con fuerzas la puerta de Luke y le ordenó que se levantara. Sin embargo no oyó movimientos por lo que abrió y retrocedió al instante cuando algo la golpeó.

\- _¡Luke!- _

\- _¡Lárgate de aquí!- _ gritó él lanzándole una segunda almohada- _ Quiero dormir- _

\- _Y yo quiero que te levantes. Vamos- _ insistió golpeando una vez más la puerta antes de caminar al cuarto de Chloe. Abrió y se detuvo bajo el marco cuando un par de ojos se posaron sobre ella. Acostado en las piernas de la niña, Charlie alzó su cabeza y la ladeó, intentando entender qué iba a hacer.

Lanzó un resoplido de molestia y eso fue suficiente para poner al cachorro en alerta. Lo vió levantarse, acomodar sus patas delanteras con firmeza y comenzar a ladrar. Hacia a ella. Rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a la cama, llamando a Chloe e intentando despertarla.

\- _Chloe, vamos ya. Levántate- _ acortó aún más la distancia y llegó hasta el hombro de la niña, moviéndolo apenas y murmurando porque despertara. Observó al perro girar en círculo varias veces por lo que continuó llamándola al alzar la voz- _ Chloe, despierta. Levántate, tenemos mucho… ¡Chloe! ¡Maldita sea!- _ exclamó sacudiendo su mano y encorvándose para atraparla entre sus muslos- _ Chloe ¡ese estúpido perro me mordió! - _

La oyó reír por lo bajo y con ello su humor tocó el techo. Rodeó la cama y alejó las frazadas de la niña, insistiéndole que se despertara y sin importarle que el cachorro quedara atrapado entre las sábanas.

Dio un último grito de orden y abandonó la habitación, golpeando la puerta de Luke nuevamente al pasar frente a ella.

\- _Rachel, levántate ya tú también ¡Vamos!- _ le exigió a la morena al ingresar al cuarto que compartían. Zarandeó la pierna que colgaba y rozaba el piso y repitió el acto que realizó con Chloe; descubriendo a la morena en ropa interior.

\- _Así nunca dejarás de ser la madre gruñona- _ susurró Rachel somnolienta-

\- _No soy la madre de esos niños ¡Que te levantes!- _

\- _¿Pero qué demonios te pasa hoy?- _le preguntó la morena cuando intentaba dejar la habitación. Quinn se detuvo en la puerta y la miró de reojo, este tipo de cosas pasarían si bajaba la guardia-

\- _Solo los quiero en la cocina. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Apúrate- _

* * *

Todos aún seguían con sus pijamas y, aunque eso no era parte de la orden para que se levantara, prefirió eso a que continuaran durmiendo.

\- _Creo que teníamos un acuerdo. Pasada las nueve ya dejarían sus camas- _

\- _Es sábado- _repitió Luke y ella lo fulminó con la mirada; estaba comenzando a desesperarla esto de darle la libertad a cada paso que daban-

\- _Les di el permiso de dejar aquí a ese maldito perro ¿no?- _

\- _Rachel lo hizo- _ continuó él señalando a la morena-

\- _Les di el permiso- _ insistió ella entre dientes- _ pues espero lo mismo de su parte. Un poco de colaboración en esto no me vendría nada mal- _

\- _Pero hoy es sábado- _ siguió Chloe, como si eso fuera excusa suficiente- _ ¿cuál es la diferencia entre despertarnos a esta hora o dos después?- _

\- _Esto es un trabajo niña. Y en los trabajos, se cumplen horarios. Si llegas tarde, te suspenden. Si rompes las reglas, te suspenden. Si no te gusta cómo son esas reglas, renuncias o te echan ¿lo entiendes?- _

\- _Quinn- _ murmuró Rachel- _ son solo unos niños- _

\- _Son profesionales, Rachel ¿no dice eso sus currículos? - _ preguntó ella con algo de molestia-

\- _El problema no es que seamos profesionales o no- _ intervino Chloe- _ el problema es que tú no sabes nada de convivir con alguien que no seas tú misma y eres una completa descuidada si de niños se trata- _

Apretó su mandíbula y deseó poder golpear la mesa. Las palabras de la niña fueron un golpe bajo, real pero bajo y su sonrisa se veía a triunfo. La vió cruzarse de brazos y echarse contra la silla. Bien, Chloe se vería como ella misma en unos años, estaba segura. No le gustaba perder nada y, por el contrario, quería siempre terminar las discusiones. Con victoria.

\- _Tienes razón- _ admitió Quinn con una sonrisa fingida- _ ¿sé algo de niños? No. Y no quiero saberlo. Este es mi último trabajo en el negocio y ustedes no lo estropearán. Hay mucho dinero tras ello y solo se repartirá entre los cuatro dependiendo de mi reporte ¿Quieres tu parte, niña? Pues trabaja por ella- _ sentenció con una última mirada a Chloe y la desvió luego en Luke y Rachel, transmitiéndoles el mismo mensaje- _ Ahora bien- _ dijo acomodando su chaqueta- _ mandé a investigar los recursos de Sue Sylvester, en qué gasta su dinero y cuánto a la semana- _

\- _¿Qué hiciste qué?- _ le preguntó Rachel sorprendida- _ ¿y por qué no nos lo consultaste?- _

\- _No tengo por qué hacerlo- _ la cortó ella, tomando su taza de café y llevándola a su boca- _ No consume carne- _ comenzó luego de quitar una hoja de papel de uno de sus bolsillos- _lo que hace que haya ahorro extra en cada gasto de víveres. Solo compra una porción de chocolate a la semana y es para su hijo. Carga gasolina dos veces a la semana, generalmente los lunes y jueves. El gasto para el colegio de su hijo es una cuota mensual de 250 dólares- _

\- _Lo que equivale al nuestro, duh- _ murmuró Chloe-

\- _Nosotros gastamos 500. Ustedes son dos, duh- _ la imitó Quinn y sonrió mentalmente cuando la niña apretó sus labios- _ Sam Evans es el gerente de la cadena de supermercados en Santa Bárbara. Entonces…allí entraremos nosotras, Rachel- _

\- _Te escucho- _ le dijo la morena con desgano y ella la observó un momento. Está bien, tal vez se había pasado con el trato a los niños y sobre todo a Chloe pero a Rachel no tendría por qué afectarle ¡A ella tampoco le gustaban los niños! Les compraría luego un helado a cada uno y todo se solucionaría. Y Rachel volvería a sonreírle y aquellos abrazos pretendiendo ser falsos frente a los demás, no se suprimirían-

\- _Le hablarás a la mujer de Evans de mi empresa, le diremos que es una fábrica repartidora de productos- _

\- _¿Qué tipo de productos?- _ preguntó la morena-

\- _No lo sé, cualquier producto- _

\- _Las fábricas no hacen cualquier producto, Quinn. Se dividen en lo que vayan a realizar- _sí, le había afectado y ahora estaba enojada. Lo notaba en su tono de voz irónico y las palabras salidas entre dientes. Quinn se pasó una mano por la cara y se inclinó sobre la mesa, llegando a ella-

\- _Te parece si tu linda esposa vende…no lo sé ¿productos integrales?- _Rachel alzó los hombros- _ Productos integrales, entonces- _

\- _¿Y tienes de dónde sacarlos?- _ le preguntó la morena y ella sonrió de medio lado. No, no lo tenia-

\- _Por supuesto- _ le aseguró al notar los ojos de Rachel en su boca. Ella bajó su vista hasta el pecho de la morena y observó una pequeña abertura generada por la bata de baño al sentarse. Luke se aclaró la garganta y detuvo su movimiento de cabeza, que avanzaba hacia el rostro de Rachel-

\- _¿Sabes que los productos integrales se hacen a partir de los cereales?- _ inquirió el niño y ella volteó a verlo-

\- _Por supuesto que lo sé_\- le dijo al regresar a su silla-

\- _¿Y dónde hay una fábrica de cereal aquí?- _continuó Luke-

\- _Pues, Luke, te recuerdo que no nos especializamos en ser transparentes ante los demás ¿me sigues? - _ le dijo al tomar un papel y elevar su brazo- _ si digo que hay una fábrica de cereal. La hay- _ terminó al arrojar la hoja y ponerse de pie luego-

\- _Si esa fábrica acaba de caer, nadie te asegura que tú fábrica no vaya a terminar igual- _ le dijo el niño, señalando la mesa antes de tomar una tostada. Quinn frunció las cejas y arrojó aquel papel a un lado-

\- _Gracias por tu apoyo- _ ironizó y recibió un pulgar arriba por parte de él- _ Bien, tú trabajo, señor okay- _ le dijo al bajarle el dedo de un manotazo- _ necesito a David en el equipo de fútbol- _

\- _Pero dijo que no le gustaba- _

\- _Ya sé lo que dijo, estaba ahí cuando se lo pregunté. Pero debes incentivarlo, que recurra a las prácticas y su amistad debe fortalecerse aún más ¿entendido?- _

\- _Ajá ¿y qué logramos con eso?- _

\- _Con la recomendación de Rachel a los Evans de nuestra fábrica, nos insertaremos en ese terreno. Le venderemos productos a esa cadena de supermercados hasta cierto tiempo. Llegará un momento en que fingiremos que la fábrica cerrará o se acabará y lo último que nos quede será el golpe final. Los últimos productos se venderán a un precio elevado y para ese entonces ya debemos tener la confianza de Sylvester como compradora….y ella pagará lo que sea por eso- _

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?- _ preguntó Rachel con algo de desconfianza-

\- _Porque serán los alimentos que su hijo necesite para continuar en el equipo de fútbol que tú diriges. Les darás una dieta a cada uno de los niños y eso incluirá lo que venderemos. Hablaremos con Jason, el especialista de mi edificio y él será el productor de nuestra fábrica. Ya lo ha sido de chocolates, ropa y electrodomésticos. Ahora lo será de cereal- _

\- _¿Y si el niño no quiere entrar al equipo?- _ insistió la morena-

\- _Chloe se encargará del mejor amigo, ese niñito del colegio que asiste a su mismo salón. Si ese niño entra y Luke, su próximo mejor amigo, también, él no podrá decir que no- _

No sonaba a mal plan, pero debía admitir que no era la manera con la que siempre se desempeñaba. Ahora debía idear algo para cuatro cuando siempre hacía algo solo para ella misma y manejaba su tiempo y recursos a su gusto.

No era algo tan difícil de realizar. No se trataba simplemente de quitarle dinero a Sylvester desde su cuenta bancaria ni mucho menos; ellos eran estafadores, no ladrones, había una pequeña diferencia y era el modo en que operaban. Y ese era el de ella, armar una gran bola e ir quitando capa por capa. Hasta llegar al centro y finalmente todo acababa.

\- _Tenemos solo unos meses- _ murmuró llamando la atención de los otros tres- _ ni siquiera un año. O lo hacemos de una manera o no terminaremos jamás- _

\- _¿A qué te refieres con que solo tenemos unos meses?- _ preguntó Chloe-

\- _Pues a eso. Firmamos un contrato que durará entre 8 y 10 meses. No podemos excedernos. Por favor, saben cómo se maneja esto ¿cierto?- _

Ninguno dijo algo más. Solo los niños asintieron y ella movió la cabeza en dirección a Rachel, esperando su apoyo. Pero la morena lanzó un suspiro, resignada y estiró su brazo, hasta tomar una tostada.

\- _Cierto- _ dijo Rachel- _ esto será lo que haremos- _ continuó al sacudir su mano y ella asintió con obviedad- _ productos integrales- _

\- _Según los horarios que me diste de Jenna, hoy solo sale de caminata…¿puedes alcanzarla?- _ agregó Quinn y Rachel rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie y abandonando la cocina- _ Luke, David concurre a la plaza principal después de las cuatro, tienes que estar allí- _

\- _Está bien- _ murmuró el niño, dejando su lugar y arrastrando sus pies escaleras arriba-

\- _Y tú acompañarás a Luke- _ le ordenó a Chloe y observó su partida de reojo.

Disfrutó un momento el silencio que la rodeó y se recordó a si misma tiempo atrás; en cada uno de sus distintos trabajos nunca le pesaba las horas a solas ni le afectaba la falta de compañía. Pero, ahora, teniéndola todo el tiempo, cuando pasaban estos segundos sin la voz de Luke, Chloe o Rachel, se sentía raro.

Tomó el periódico nuevamente y abrió la página que había dejado a la mitad de su lectura, en un articulo sobre Sue Sylvester y, a juzgar por los últimos tres periódicos que compró, en cada edición había un espacio dedicado a ella.

Parecía que nada escapaba del radar de la mujer, que todo lo tenía controlado y por eso era la creadora del lugar, porque conocía cada parte y rincón más que nadie. No le temía a eso, realmente nunca había flaqueado en alguno de sus trabajos pero esta vez debía cargar con el miedo de tres personas más. Porque si Chloe o Luke, que eran los niños, llegaban a temer en algún momento de algún paso, ella debía estar allí para ser su soporte o temer con ellos.

\- _Éramos mujeres de negocios, eso le dijimos a Sue. De empresa- _ escuchó Quinn a Rachel y la vió pasar a su lado. Llevaba ya uno de sus tantos short pero esta vez solo con un top deportivo. Su abdomen, junto con sus brazos y hombros quedaban expuestos libremente. Más le valía a la mujer de Evans no haber invitado a Carmen para esos ejercicios porque ya podía imaginársela con sus estúpidas miradas hacia su esposa-

\- _Empresas, fábricas, es todo lo mismo- _

\- _Pues espero que lo crea- _dijo Rachel, quitando una botella de agua de la heladera y llegando a la mesada, dándole la espalda mientras la abría- _ esa mujer es algo…intimidante- _ agregó antes de beber unos sorbos-

\- _¿Te da algo de miedo?- _

\- _Miedo no, solo desconfianza. Pareciera que nunca sonríe y hay que cuidar palabras al hablarle- _

\- _Pues si, eso es parte de este trabajo ¿no crees?- _ preguntó Quinn, dejando su silla y acercándose a la morena. Se detuvo tras ella y observó tras la pequeña ventana frente a ellas, hacia el exterior; era una mañana calurosa y agradable para las caminatas acostumbradas de Rachel-

\- _Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Eso es lo único que sabes decir- _

\- _¿Y eso te molesta?- _ le preguntó por lo bajo, rodeando su cintura y pegándose a ella-

\- _Pues a decir verdad sí- _aseguró la morena, girando luego de dejar la botella a un lado- _ creí que estábamos formando algo…distinto- _

\- _¿Algo distinto?- _

\- _Tú, yo, los niños. Sobre todo con ellos. Hacen las cosas casi a la perfección pero solo te dedicas a reclamarles cuando no lo consiguen. Y a ti nadie te reclama nada- _

\- _Soy la jefa- _

\- _¿Según quién?- _ preguntó Rachel molesta, cruzándose de brazos- _ No recuerdo que tú jefe nos lo haya dicho y en todo caso, mi jefe es el que creó esta idea. Este negocio salió de su cabeza ¿Asique quién sería la jefa realmente?- _

\- _Por favor, Rachel. El jefe no es quién inventó algo, es quién puede llevarlo a cabo. Y todo esto es porque James puso su dinero, no tú estúpido jefe- _

\- _Suficiente. Estás insoportable hoy día- _ la cortó la morena, separando sus brazos con brusquedad e intentando alejarse pero Quinn la tomó de la muñeca y la regresó contra ella, escalando su mano hasta sostener su mentón-

\- _Esto es un maldito trabajo, Rachel ¿puedes empezar a idear eso ya? Y tenemos reglas, puntos que seguir si queremos que todo salga cómo deseamos. Y no pienso saltearme ninguno si el resultado es el que espero. Ya es momento de empezar a ejecutarlo o tendremos problemas, tú lo sabes- _

\- _Bien- _ murmuró Rachel, zafándose del agarre y pasando una mano por su rostro- _ tranquila que ya tienes todo bajo control. Sé cual es mi posición aquí y qué debo hacer- _ masculló alejándose de ella-

\- _Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo pase entre nosotras- _ le aseguró y Rachel se detuvo cerca de la puerta, girando sorprendida y Quinn caminó hasta ella- _Porque está pasando algo y no me molesta- _ terminó antes de inclinarse y atrapar su boca en un beso desesperado.

Rachel apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella y Quinn le rodeó el rostro con sus manos, evitando su huida por mucho que se lo haya ordenado. La morena atrapó su cuello, aferrándose con sus dedos allí y ella abrió su boca, recibiendo la lengua de Rachel con rapidez. Le encantaba ese sabor que se generaba con ambas moviéndose a la vez y el calor que ese contacto generaba en toso su cuerpo.

Suspiró sobre sus labios húmedos y Rachel atrapó su inferior, tirando de el con suavidad antes de separarse. Abrazó su cintura y la pegó a ella, en un abrazo que no quería terminar ahora.

* * *

\- _Ellas acabarán juntas- _ susurró Luke escondido tras el final de las escaleras y observando el abrazo de Quinn y Rachel en el living-

\- _Tal vez- _ dijo Chloe en el mismo tono y acariciando a Charlie- _ se gustan mucho-_

\- _Tal vez este trabajo ni siquiera termine cómo debería. Si ellas se enamoran todo se va a acabar y nosotros terminaremos donde siempre- _aseguró regresando a la pared, pegando su espalda a ella-

\- _¿A qué te refieres?- _

\- _Que cuando esto acabe volveremos a lo de siempre. A nuestro lugar- _ susurró él con tristeza, elevando sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas- _ siempre es igual con nosotros, Chloe- _

\- _Pero podemos hablar con ellas- _

\- _¿No lo has notado?- _ preguntó él con fastidio y abriendo sus brazos- _ Estaban besándose ¡y de verdad! Y a ninguna le gustan los niños. No les agradamos- _ terminó Luke, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su habitación.

Chloe se mordió los labios y alejó a Charlie un momento de ella. Ellos dos tenían una única regla también, y en realidad tal vez solo era un punto, un deseo de algo casi imposible: terminar un nuevo trabajo y no volver a la empresa.

Convertir una de las tantas familias falsas, en una real.

* * *

**Otro cap. queridas lectoras, espero les haya gustado. Preguntaron si seguiría con "Deseos", la cantidad de drama que le puse a esa historia terminó por bloquearme, asique no creo por ahora. **

**Farfadette12: Tranqui, que el personaje nuevo nada tiene que ver con el drama que tendrá la historia. **

**AleDeCriss: respecto a tu pregunta, pronto jajaja. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor en tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	14. Proteccion

Cap. XIV: "Protección"

Quinn perdió su mano dentro de un costal y la elevó hasta mostrar los granos de trigo caer entre sus dedos. Era un hecho, esa sería la capa que envolvería todo su plan y allí estaba ahora, conociéndola y comenzando a estudiarla.

Detrás de ella, un pequeño campo con dos silos ocupaban el lugar ya creado por Jason y comenzado a trabajar. Estaban a casi unos 200 km de Santa Bárbara pero era el sitio más cercano a cultivar; y ella no quería arriesgarse a que los demás desconfiaran.

Había ideado el plan de manera efímera y ahora lo veía todo con más claridad. Desde su primer trabajo que James le dio una rápida lección: "_solo te necesitas a ti misma, o un equipo, y un pequeño emprendimiento que crecerá por si solo con el pasar de los días"_.

Apretó los últimos granos y llevó uno a su boca. Lo mordió y sonrió luego de arrojarlo al piso.

\- _Necesito que esto llegue a Sam Evans- _ le dijo a Jason palmeando su pecho y caminando hacia otro costal. Tomó otra pequeña cantidad y repitió el acto, solo que esta vez lo trago sin problemas- _ Y este llegará por cuenta de Rachel- _

\- _Visitaré Santa Bárbara la semana entrante. Le llevaré el producto y armaré el resto antes de esa llegada. Lo que probaste del segundo costal, no lo hacemos aquí- _

\- _Habla con James sobre esos gastos. - _ dijo Quinn, colocándose sus lentes de sol antes de estirar su brazo hacia él- _ Envíame un mensaje para saber con exactitud que día estarás por allí. Debo organizar otra reunión para hablarle de mi negocio antes a Evans- _

\- _Por supuesto, Quinn, como siempre- _ le sonrió Jason, estrechando sus manos y viéndola partir luego-

La rubia se montó en su Cadillac y dio dos bocinazos antes de acelerar y alejarse de allí con velocidad. Ahora Rachel debía hacer su parte y otra capa iba a ir desapareciendo.

Rachel.

Sonrió y agitó la cabeza al aferrarse más al volante. Debía admitir que James tenía razón con aquella afirmación de que le gustaría este trabajo, por mucho que ella se haya negado al principio.

No se comparaban aquellas noches solas, en una cama grande, cuando evitaba socializar con una compañera de trabajo, a las noches abrazadas a Rachel ahora. Porque siempre se acostaban dándose la espalda pero ella misma terminaba girando y abrazando a la morena por la cadera. Y a Rachel parecía no molestarle, porque se arrastraba hacia atrás y sus cuerpos se fundían casi en uno solo.

Solo con Amy había compartido momento así. Pero Amy había sido la persona más importante para ella luego de James y sus dos mejores amigas. Su relación duró lo que ninguna otra en su vida.

Se conocieron una noche en un bar, la llevó a su departamento tres horas después y desde allí fueron inseparables. La conocía cómo le gustaba y nadie descifraba mejor sus gestos que Amy ante los demás. Había sido feliz desde sus 24 años hasta sus 27 y por esa misma felicidad, estropeada luego, ya no quería otra persona a su lado.

A causa de uno de sus trabajos, estuvo casi 5 meses en Europa, rondando las empresas de un magnate conocido. Su vuelo de regreso describía un horario pero ella se adelantó, intentando sorprenderla porque la había extrañado y estaba segura que no había experimentado ese sentimiento antes jamás.

Pero subió las escaleras del departamento que compartían y se sorprendió al verla dormida, desnuda bajo unas sábanas distintas que compartían y aún más al oír la ducha de la habitación. Paul abrió la puerta y aferrada a su cadera estaba la toalla de Amy. Él era su compañero de empresa, dos oficinas atrás de la de ella y se conocían lo suficiente.

Ni siquiera despertó a Amy ni le gritó que se largara. Simplemente regresó por las escaleras y volvió a tomar su valija; alejándose nuevamente en su auto.

Tal vez por esa única experiencia carecía del significado de amor. Tal vez si hubiese tenido otras parejas, sabría definir por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así con Rachel cerca. O su piel; porque una vez los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron cuando Rachel clavó allí sus uñas. Aquella vez que tuvieron relaciones dentro de su auto.

Se había olvidado de Amy ya. Pero le había resultado difícil, unas noches de borrachera y demasiadas lágrimas cuando se acordaba de ella o la llamaba de imprevisto. Y estaba segura que no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Pero Rachel estaba comenzando a gustarle y si no lo detenía, podía llegar a terminar realmente en la misma situación. Y no tenía sentido que obviara esa opción; porque aún le quedaban meses por compartir con ella, una cama y muchas noches envueltas bajo la misma sábana.

Y Rachel era hermosa, había algo en su forma de ser que la hacia encantadora y estaba comenzando a pensar en ella cuando no compartían espacio. Como cuando manejaba, regresando a la casa que compartían y debía morder sus labios al pensar en los de la morena.

Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo metros más adelante, acomodó su manos libres y buscó entre los contactos de su celular.

\- _Mierda, genial- _ susurró, arrojándolo al asiento acompañante al notar que aún no tenía agendado el número de Rachel. Quinn movió la palanca de cambios y apretó aún más el acelerador, tenía una hora de viaje más pero quería llegar cuanto antes-

* * *

Asique allí estaban. Los había buscado toda la siesta para que la ayudaran en distintas tareas de la casa y ahora daba con ambos en el lavadero, tras un canasto lleno de ropa que ninguno de los cuatro usaba.

\- _¿Qué hacen aquí?- _ les preguntó con sus manos en la cadera y sorprendiéndolos- _ Los estuve llamando desde que terminó su almuerzo, necesito que me ayuden a podar el césped- _

\- _¿Cómo nos encontraste?- _ inquirió Luke entre dientes, poniéndose de pie para sacudir sus pantalones-

\- _¿Será porque dejaste un camino de migas con tu sándwich?...En todo caso, la pregunta es por qué debía encontrarlos- _ insistió Rachel, estirando su brazo y ayudando a Chloe a dejar el piso- _ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Este lugar es frio- _

\- _No lo es- _ murmuró Luke- _ es agradable y a Charlie le gusta estar aquí- _

\- _Hablando de él, tienen que llevarlo a pasear. A Quinn no le agrada que su olor esté todo el… ¿qué sucede?- _ se interrumpió la morena al notar la mirada de los niños entre ellos y el suspiro de Luke- ¿_Luke?- _

\- _Nada- _ susurró él-

\- _A ver, no hago esto normalmente pero qué pasa con Quinn. Hoy en el desayuno también la han evitado ¿Qué sucede?- _

\- _Es una molestia- _ soltó Chloe y Rachel alzó las cejas al instante. Si, Quinn tenía sus días en que no dejaba de nombrar la palabra trabajo ni cuando dormía pero de allí a una molestia, había un gran paso. Ni ella la había visto de esa manera apenas comenzaron a convivir-

\- _¿De qué hablas Chloe? No puedes decir eso. Ella es…- _

\- _Linda y debe besar bien. Si ¡pero para ti!- _ exclamó la niña abriendo sus brazos y ella se aclaró la garganta, retrocediendo un paso- _ pero es molesta, Rachel. Nunca otros adultos nos habían tratado así. Es insoportable- _

\- _Y malhumorada- _ agregó Luke-

\- _Y nos obliga a madrugar ¡solo ella debería hacerlo!- _

\- _Y no le gustan los animales. Tampoco le agradamos nosotros- _

\- _Es una quejica y gruñona- _ siguió Chloe-

\- _Muy gruñona y molesta ¿ya dijimos que es molesta?- _

\- _Bueno ya, ya. Les entendí- _ los cortó Rachel, sorprendida por el hecho de que ellos tuvieran todas esas definiciones de la rubia. Si, era todo eso pero ella la entendía. A Quinn no le agradaban los niños. Ninguno en especial y eso se separaba del hecho de convivir ahora con Luke y Chloe. Pero Quinn le gustaba y le gustaba aún más cuando la abrazaba de noche, al dormir y pasaba su labio inferior por todo su hombro. Entonces no podía quejarse con ella pero comprendía también a los niños. Llevó una mano a su rostro y rascó su frente, intentando hilar bien las dos ideas- _Pero por mucho que a Quinn no le gusten los animales, les permitió quedarse con Charlie- _

\- _Esa fuiste tú- _ le recordó Luke-

\- _Pero tuve que convencerla luego, prácticamente su jefe paga esta casa y por lo tanto debemos respetar algunas normas. Y ustedes si le agradan- _

\- _No mientas- _ susurró Chloe-

\- _¡No miento! Ella es así niños, algo distante, quizás pero…creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación. Ustedes son importantes para ella- _

\- _No es cierto- _ murmuró Luke, pasando a su lado con Chloe detrás- _ somos importantes solo para su plan- _

Rachel giró a verlos y se quedó con otras palabras para decir. A ella le agradaba compartir tiempo con Luke y Chloe, a Quinn no podían serle indiferente tampoco. O eso deseaba.

Charlie paso bajó sus piernas y corrió tras los niños entre ladridos que consideró tiernos por su edad. Era un cachorro color gris y con kilos de más, según ella, por la comida que entre ambos le daban.

Y todo eso se sentía bien de acuerdo a su visión. Era un ambiente familiar más allá del contrato y no quería que se arruinara o que los niños no se sintieran incluidos. Apagó la luz del cuarto y siguió los pasos de ambos.

\- _¿Asique eso piensan de mi?- _ le preguntó Quinn, apenas dobló el pasillo y recostada contra la pared. Rachel se detuvo frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos, intentando ignorar lo hermosa que se veía con su pantalón de trabajo y con su camisa desprendida los dos botones antes del cuello. Intentando ignorarla- _Son unos conceptos bastantes….crueles- _

\- _Te lo repito, Quinn, son solo niños- _

\- _Lo sé- _ le sonrió la rubia, irguiéndose y alejándose de la pared- _ y es por eso mismo que odio tener compañeros de trabajo. Tienes que lidiar con sus conceptos sobre ti. Y ellos no son cualquier niños, saben lo que dicen- _

\- _Tal vez dicen eso porque así se sienten. Los tratas bien mientras cumplen con su trabajo, Quinn. Cuando no, simplemente pareces otra- _

\- _Rachel, ese es mi puesto aquí dentro. Y ellos lo saben, solo deben adaptarse a ello. Tomará tiempo, quizás- _

\- _A mi no me tomó ningún tiempo llevarme bien con ambos. Y realmente me desagradan los niños ¿pero has visto cómo se comportan con nosotras? Ellos no ven esto como un trabajo- _

\- _¿Ellos te lo han dicho?- _ preguntó Quinn con algo de burla, deteniéndose frente a ella y Rachel desvió su vista hacia el lavadero, donde toda aquella rara conversación comenzó-

\- _Es que yo misma dejé de ver esto de esa manera- _ murmuró con seguridad, penetrándola con la mirada y Quinn frunció las cejas- _ ¿Cómo se supone que debe verlo entonces una empleada que tuvo sexo con su jefa? Si insistes en separarnos en ambos puestos, claro- _

\- _¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel? – _

\- _De todo. Por qué me tratas con dulzura frente a…no lo sé ¿Carmen? ¿O incluso cuando nadie está viéndonos me besas?... ¿por qué dormimos juntas cada noche si nadie nos ve realmente?... ¿Por qué no eres con los niños cómo eres conmigo? - _

Quinn bajó su mirada, perdida y tragó su saliva con dificultad. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo acomodó hacia atrás, como cuando quería evitar que las lágrimas que juntaba no salieran.

Rachel la vió retroceder el paso nuevamente y ella lo dio hacia adelante, manteniendo la misma distancia como al inicio. Había pasado más de un mes, casi dos y no entendía si Quinn tenía miedo de todas esas sensaciones producidas tan rápidas o simplemente era de esas personas que un día sentían algo y los otros seis no sentía nada.

Pero eran adultas. Los adultos solían pasar por esas situaciones y por lo mismo debían enfrentarlas.

\- _Solo no quiero encariñarme con ellos, Rachel- _ susurró la rubia y ella notó su voz ronca, aquella misma que oyó luego de decirle en su coche que la había ayudado a aliviar su tensión- _ No podemos hacerlo- _

\- _¿Y por qué no? Yo lo hice- _

\- _Y por eso mismo perderás tu trabajo si se enteran. Y todos los posibles empleos que tendrías luego. Y ellos perderán los suyos, y para ambos todo recién comienza- _

\- _Y este es el último tuyo- _ susurró la morena- _ y quieres que nada salga mal. Estás protegiendo a tu prestigio, a tu dinero. A todo lo que te espera para cuando lo obtengas y en qué lo gastes. Estás protegiéndote a ti misma- _

\- _Tal vez solo estoy protegiéndolos a ustedes- _ masculló Quinn entre dientes. La morena se cruzó de brazos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza- _ dijiste que necesitabas cada empleo, cada dinero mensual que recibas. Leí su historial, Rachel. Luke ha tenido problemas de conducta en distintos de sus trabajos, un reporte más en reclamo y recibirá la advertencia. Tú sabes lo que eso significa- _

\- _¿Y qué tal si él la quiere?- _

\- _¡Tiene 10 años! ¿A dónde va a ir a parar si lo echan? ¿Va a vagar por las calles? Porque no tiene familia…No puedo permitir eso- _

\- _Si les demuestras cariño aquí dentro, nadie lo sabrá- _

\- _Lo notarán en la reunión final ¿qué no entiendes que cada día es importante?- _preguntó Quinn frustrada, enredando las manos en su cabello de la impotencia_\- Cada hora, Rachel. Todo, absolutamente todo está bajo el ojo de James, lo conozco. Y tú conoces a Shuester - _ la apuntó y Rachel comenzó a procesar sus palabras. Todo tenía sentido.

De hecho, William descubrió su aventura con Brody en la reunión previa a la firma de un nuevo contrato, cuando sus miradas eran obvias y sus roces aún más. Y si él lo notaba, James, la segunda cabeza creadora del negocio, lo haría aún más rápido. Llevaban años en esto y Quinn tenía razón, nada se escapaba del radar de ambos-

\- _Pero los niños no saben eso- _ murmuró con la voz quebrada. Aún quedaban meses de convivencia ¿todo iba a seguir de esa manera entre Quinn y los niños? Iba a ser realmente molesto entonces para todos-

\- _Y eso es mejor- _ aseguró la rubia- _ solo….ellos solo deben cumplir con su rol, Rachel, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. Todo terminará en un momento y ellos tendrán más trabajo, más dinero y entonces, cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad o cuando lo deseen, se largarán y abandonarán esto… ¿me entiendes?- _Sí, lo hacía pero ella no estaba actuando igual. Chloe y Luke se habían ganado su aprecio y no se imaginaba tratándolos distantes; no ahora que ambos pensaban en Quinn como una lejana posibilidad de cariño.

Asintió lentamente y apartó los brazos de Quinn que iban en un abrazo. Pasó frente a ella y se alejó casi a trote hacia el patio delantero, donde la podadora esperaba por ella y por un trabajo de al menos 40 minutos.

Acomodó su cabello y encendió la máquina, comenzando a pasarla con pesadez y violencia en cada metro de césped.

\- _La destrozarás si la utilizas de esa manera- _ escuchó a Quinn desde la puerta y aumentó la fuerza solo para demostrar que quería ignorarla- _ ¡Rachel!- _ la reprendió la rubia y ella desenchufó los cables con molestia. Se anudó la remera a la altura de sus pechos y ató su cabello en una coleta a lo alto. Regresó todo a su lugar y continuó su trabajo, estaba furiosa y no iba a temblar en demostrárselo a Quinn- _¿Qué se supone qué haces?- _ le reclamó la rubia, volviendo a desunir los cables y deteniéndose frente a ella-

\- _Haciendo valer cada dólar que me pagas- _ ironizó quitándose algo de sudor en la frente- _ coloca todo cómo estaba- _

\- _Y tú haz lo mismo- _ le ordenó Quinn señalando su remera –

\- _Esta es mi manera de podar el césped- _

\- _Lo dudo. Llevas casada años conmigo, jamás te dejaría hacerlo de esa manera. Que te bajes la estúpida remera, Rachel- _

\- _Pon a marchar la máquina de vuelta- _ replicó la morena-

\- _Lo haré si me obedeces antes- _

\- _Tú y tus órdenes están comenzando a desesperarme. Necesito que solo te calles por unas horas ¡Solo unas horas! – _

\- _Me callaría si me obedecieras ¡Cualquier jefe se calla si su empleado trabaja!- _

\- _Tú no eres mi jefe- _ murmuró Rachel rodeando a la rubia e intentando arrebatarle el cable-

\- _Pero me haz tratado como tal mientras te lo he hecho creer- _ bromeó Quinn, alzando sus brazos y sonriendo al ver el salto inútil de la morena por alcanzarla-

\- _Que graciosa. Dámelo ¡Quinn!... ¿Qué haces?- _ le preguntó al verla desprender su camisa y quitársela, arrojándola sobre un arbusto cerca de la puerta-

\- _Pues te ayudaré. Siempre lo hago, cariño- _ continuó la rubia con una sonrisa y Rachel rodó los ojos. Tenían 31 años ambas, solo debían comportarse cómo cualquiera a esa edad pero Quinn siempre terminaba con alguna tontería que le era difícil de obviar.

La rubia guardó el cable tras ella, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y Rachel apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo, estirando sus brazos y llegando a su espalda desnuda. Ella mantenía su remera, doblada sí, pero la rubia llevaba apenas un top y no era lo mismo.

Oyó una pequeña risa tras ella y volteó, dos jovencitas susurraban al pasar y una tropezó por no quitar sus ojos de Quinn. La fulminó con la mirada y regresó con violencia a la rubia, al oír un saludo para ellas.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y empujó a Quinn más contra ella, hurgando en el interior a pesar de que el cable ya había caído.

\- _Oh cariño, no toques allí. No aquí afuera- _ alzó la voz Quinn continuando su broma y finalmente las risas de las muchachas desaparecieron junto con ellas-

\- _No seas tan idiota y conecta eso nuevamente- _

\- _Para eso debes soltarme, cielo- _ susurró la rubia, bajando su vista y notando el roce de sus labios. O bajaba un poco más su rostro o Rachel elevaba el de ella y finalmente se besarían. Solo era necesario un leve movimiento-

\- _Yo lo haré por ustedes- _ dijo Chloe, apareciendo al abrir la puerta y caminando hacia la placa de conexión-

\- _¡No!- _ gritó Quinn, corriendo a ella y jalándola centímetros antes de que lo hiciera- _ ¡Chloe! ¿No ves que el estúpido enchufe está mojado? Y tiene los cables salidos ¡Por dios!- _ Ella lo había notado días atrás, cuando intentó conectar la aspiradora para el auto y debió ingresarlo al garaje, donde la conexión era más segura.

Rachel lo había conectado en la placa que estaba al abrir la puerta, dentro del living apenas ingresaban a la casa y la violencia con que ella se lo había arrebatado luego, produjo la desunión de los cables azul y rojo.

\- _Lo siento- _ susurró la niña- _ no lo había notado- _

\- _Es que esto no es para niños- _ farfulló Quinn, buscando su camisa y colocándosela con rapidez-

\- _No tengo 5 años- _ le recordó Chloe- _ solo no lo noté- _

\- _Eso te podría haber generado una descarga, me da igual la edad que tengas. No vuelvas a acercarte- _ terminó Quinn, arrastrando el cable mientras se perdía en el interior de la casa-

\- _Nunca vamos a llevarnos bien- _ balbuceó Chloe cuando Rachel se acercó a ella-

\- _Al contrario- _ le sonrió la morena, rodeándole un hombro y guiándola hacia adentro- _ solo está protegiéndote. A todos- _

* * *

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared; dentro del garaje, Quinn continuaba quejándose del posible accidente que Chloe podría haber sufrido. Que debía ver mejor lo que hacía o qué ciertas cosas los niños no deberían tocar y ellas no deberían permitírselo.

Caminaba en círculos mientras buscaba alguna herramienta y continuaba balbuceando, casi ignorando su presencia allí. Se acercó a ella y dejó una mano en su hombro, girándola levemente para que la mirara a los ojos.

\- _Está todo bien ya, Quinn. Solo fue un descuido, te lo ha dicho ella ya, no tiene 5 años- _

\- _Pero se supone que no tengo que cuidarlos ¡y es justamente eso lo que hago!- _

\- _Bueno ya, para tus altanerías. Estás molestándome a mí también- _ si, le molestaba cuando alzaba la voz pero también le agradaba que lo hiciera. Quinn siendo intimidante y seria era su debilidad incluso más allá de aquella que la abrazaba sin aviso. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, estaba perdida ya si lo que más solía molestarle de ella ahora le gustaba-

\- _¿Lo hago?- _

\- _Iré a casa de Jenna, tenemos gimnasio a las cinco- _ murmuró ella en cambio, negando con su cabeza- _ y le hablaré sobre el negocio, sí- _ se adelantó al ver a Quinn abrir la boca, dispuesta a dar otra orden seguramente-

\- _Solo iba a decirte que la pases bien. Y que te cuides- _ le sonrió la rubia, estirando su mano y acariciando su mejilla suavemente con su pulgar-

\- _¿Puedes hablar con los niños?- _

\- _Rachel- _

\- _Por favor. Llévalos por un helado o acompáñalos al parque. Por favor- _ insistió cuando Quinn desvió su mirada e infló su pecho para suspirar algo molesta. Sin embargo, terminó asintiendo por lo que se lanzó contra ella y la atrapó en un abrazo- _ gracias- _

\- _¿Y en qué te beneficias tú de todo esto?- _ inquirió la rubia, sujetándola por la cintura y evitando su huida. Rachel alzó los hombros-

\- _Solo deberías verte con ellos….es una imagen sumamente hermosa- _

Quinn la pegó a su cadera y se acercó a su boca, besándola con las ansias que había acumulado durante todo el día. Obligó a Rachel a caminar hacia atrás, cuando rodeó su cuello, y la alejó del piso, acomodándola sobre el capó de su auto en un rápido movimiento.

Separó los muslos de la morena y se acomodó entre ellos, un reconfortante calor se desprendió de esa unión por lo que atacó su boca con más ganas. Lamió su labio inferior y lo mordió, ingresando su lengua cuando Rachel suspiró derrotada.

Deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de sus brazos, sostenidos sobre el capó, y acarició cada centímetro con esmerada atención. Recordó que había una regla de su trabajo, una veinte y pico que decía algo sobre los acercamientos, pero la olvidó completamente cuando Rachel enroscó sus dedos en la camisa y la pegó a ella.

Dirigió su mirada a la entrada del garaje y descubrió la puerta hacia arriba, mostrando hacia el exterior lo que pasaría allí dentro. Maldijo y abrió la boca para protestar pero echó su cabeza hacia atrás: Rachel desprendía su pantalón con destreza y le impedía apartarse al sujetarse de su cinturón.

La morena abrió su camisa de un solo jalón y coló sus manos hasta su espalda, regresándola contra ella y rodeándola con sus piernas. O ambas tenían su cliché por hacerlo en su Cadillac o simplemente el calor de ambas se encendía cerca de el.

\- _No podemos hacerlo aquí- _ susurró Quinn sobre su boca, antes de volver a besarla para pretender calmar su excitación. Rachel sonrió y apretó más su nuca, sujetándola para que no se detenga- _ Y tampoco tengo condones- _ la morena se detuvo con brusquedad y se apartó al instante, deslizándose hasta tocar el piso nuevamente y acomodar su ropa-

\- _¿Los has usado a todos ya?- _ preguntó Rachel con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos. Quinn alzó una ceja al instante-

\- _¡Claro que no!...Me refería a que no tengo aquí, en mi bolsillo. Ahora- _Rachel tragó con vergüenza y balbuceó algo que ninguna entendió. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida- _ ¿A dónde vas?- _ la retuvo Quinn, abrazándola desde atrás y apretando el botón para bajar la puerta-

\- _Tengo gimnasio…Quinn…con Jenna- _ susurró la morena, tirando su cabeza contra el pecho de la rubia al notar su bulto aún duro. Para ella-

\- _¿Rachel?- _ gimió Quinn, sujetándola de las caderas para que no se moviera- _Lo que pase entre nosotras, se queda entre nosotras ¿cierto?...Genial- _ agregó, dejándole un sonoro beso en el cuello luego de que Rachel asintiera-

\- _Solo lo haces para protegernos- _ bromeó Rachel, subiendo la puerta nuevamente y caminando hacia afuera- _Y Quinn- _ la llamó al voltear, mientras la puerta comenzaba a bajar- _ prometiste llevarlos por un helado- _ terminó apuntándola y Quinn asintió con una sonrisa. Esperando por verla desaparecer para acomodar su ropa.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras, otro cap. Largo...preguntaron cuantos caps iban a ser, no sé por ahora pero seguro unos 40 o más. Pareciera que la historia no avanza y que se repitió lo mismo en los últimos caps pero es necesario para que entre el nuevo personaje. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor (casi tan lindo como Paetzchele. Casi porque eso es taaan lindo) en tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen( de lo contrario, ya que el gigo , acá el barba de mi esposa, es actor, cantante y modelo, hubiese estado en un cap al menos) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	15. Luces

Cap. XV: "Luces"

\- _Y esa es Quinn luego de su graduación. Solía llevar ese chándal todos los días- _ dijo Rachel y las risas femeninas estallaron dentro de su living-

\- _¿Era parte de las porristas?- _ preguntó Jenna, al cambiar una página del álbum y encontrar una fotografía de la rubia al lado de una jovencita con un uniforme azul y blanco. Rachel se inclinó hasta ella y observó la imagen, no recordaba que hubiesen hablado previamente de eso con Quinn-

\- _Oh, no, no, ella es…Cindy, si mal no recuerdo. Su mejor amiga del Instituto- _

\- _¿No estudiaron juntas?- _ preguntó Carmen, estirándose hasta la mesa ratona a tomar un vaso de limonada-

\- _Solo en la Universidad pero distintas carreras. Allí nos conocimos- _

\- _Oh si, Quinn contó la historia en la reunión hecha en casa- _ recordó Jenna- _ tus libros cayeron y ella los alcanzó ¿no es eso lo más romántico del mundo?- _ le preguntó a Carmen y la muchacha le sonrió con esfuerzo tras su vaso- _Sam en cambio solo me invitó a una copa luego de su graduación. Compartíamos fraternidad pero como era la única no ebria esa noche, pues me tocó bailar con él. Que estaba demasiado tomado- _ agregó con algo de fastidio y haciendo reír a Rachel-

\- _Si, Carmen nos dijo que amaba el vino blanco- _ dijo la morena. Jenna lanzó una carcajada al instante-

\- _¡Lo odia! Solo vino tino para él- _ aseguró con inocencia, ignorando la mirada de Rachel hacia Carmen- _ pero ustedes llevaron vino tinto. No sabía que bromeabas sobre eso- _ le dijo a Carmen, palmeando su muslo en un amistoso gesto-

\- _Tampoco sabía que bromeaba sobre eso- _ susurró Rachel-

\- _Es pelirroja- _ continuó Jenna, describiendo con diversión el cabello de su amiga- _ mi abuelo solía decir que los pelirrojos son algo así como….muy divertidos, bromistas. Ya sabes…en fin ¿este es el álbum junto a los niños?- _ agregó al tomar otro y la morena asintió, sonriendo y sentándose a su lado para mirarlo también- _ Oh pero mira esa carita ¿es Luke?- _

\- _Sí, él…él es un año mayor a Chloe- _ comenzó Rachel, observando la fotografía del bebé. Los ojos color café, idénticos a los de ella a esa edad, sus pequeños pies sobresaliendo de un pañal y sus manos aferradas a un muñeco de goma, casi rozando su boca ,la hicieron juntar sus labios, apretándolos para ahogar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta-

\- _Wow y Chloe tiene los ojos iguales a Quinn- _ le señaló Jenna otra imagen. La pequeña estaba dentro de una bañera color rosa y reía, seguramente porque disfrutaba el baño que estaban dándole. No lo sabía con exactitud porque el brazo que acompañaba la fotografía no era el de ella. Ni el de Quinn- _ ¿dónde es está casa? ¿Vivian allí antes?- _

\- _Es de los padres de Quinn. Tenían una pequeña casa de campo que nos dejaron usar el tiempo necesario. Quinn consiguió un empleo fuera de la ciudad luego y allí nos mudamos. Y luego aquí- _ dijo Rachel, sonriendo satisfecha de haber aprendido su guión con solo una lectora-

\- _¿Y por qué se mudaron aquí?- _ preguntó Carmen, acariciando la base de su vaso ya vacio y con seriedad. Rachel se aclaró la garganta-

\- _Quinn consideró que podíamos hacerlo. Ella estaba algo ya cansada de una ciudad grande y de las horas pesadas de su trabajo. Entonces me lo comentó y luego ambas a los niños y a todos nos pareció una idea agradable- _

\- _¿Y cómo sabían del lugar?- _ siguió Carmen- _ mi padre es amigo de Sue y por eso registraba Santa Bárbara, de alguna manera todos tenemos una conexión con alguien importante ¿Ustedes con quién?- _

\- _Con nadie- _ aseguró la morena rápidamente- _ una amiga de Quinn simplemente había vivido aquí tiempo atrás. Y el resto es papeleo más papeleo- _

\- _¿Una amiga?- _ insistió la pelirroja- _ ¿Cómo es su nombre?- _

\- _Santana. Santana López, ya no vive aquí- _

\- _No la recuerdo- _ murmuró por lo bajo Carmen-

\- _Tampoco es que lleves años viviendo aquí- _ intervino Jenna, manteniendo siempre su dulzura y carisma al hablar- _ creo que si recuerdo su nombre y velozmente su rostro. Pero eso no importa ahora… ¿fotos de la boda?- _preguntó emocionada, dejando a un lado el álbum de los niños y girando a ver a Rachel. La morena entreabrió la boca, balbuceando e intentando recordar por qué no había imágenes de ese tipo-

\- _Solo fue una pequeña ceremonia. El álbum aún lo tienen mis padres, se los pediré cuánto antes- _ respondió sin miedo y Jenna pareció conforme, asintiendo con su cabeza y poniéndose de pie-

\- _Bueno, debo irme ya. Sam tiene una cena de trabajo y debo llegar a horario. Ya saben, preparar su traje, mi vestido y la casa- _

\- _Oh, claro. Me pasa con Quinn, salimos de paseo si le busco la ropa, de lo contrario no haría nada ella- _ bromeó la morena, golpeando accidentalmente su pie contra la mesa y arrojando una guía telefónica. Jenna detuvo su risa y se inclinó a tomarla, sujetando una tarjeta que se deslizó de ella-

\- _¿Quinn tiene una fábrica de cereal?- _ preguntó con interés, luego de leer con velocidad la pequeña tarjeta-

\- _Oh, si. Creí que te lo habíamos dicho- _ dijo Rachel-

\- _Tal vez, siempre olvido las cosas. No soy buena con la memoria- _ rió Jenna y la morena la acompañó. Si su forma de ser no cambiaba durante los próximos meses, algunas cosas serían fáciles de realizar- _ Pero es interesante, Sam siempre intenta formar negocios nuevos ¿Te molesta si le hablo de esto?- _

\- _Oh no, claro que no. Incluso Quinn cree que sería importante armar algo aquí, en Santa Bárbara. Quiere traer sus productos para algún comprador- _

\- _¿Y eso es rentable?- _preguntó Carmen, tomando la tarjeta luego de que Jenna la dejara-

\- _Quinn trabaja en ello desde antes que la conociera- _ respondió Rachel orgullosa- _ su padre le dejó una pequeña porción de terreno y ella lo ha trabajado hasta hoy- _

\- _Y no es por alardear pero tiene un Cadillac- _ agregó Jenna cual adolescente emocionada, antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a la morena- _ Hablaré con Sam, siempre quiso tener algo relacionado al campo. Estoy segura que le gustará- _

\- _Me parece perfecto. Hasta luego, Jenna- _ se despidió Rachel con una sonrisa y la vió sacudir su mano mientras caminaba hacia su auto-

\- _Bueno, también me voy- _ murmuró Carmen cuando el automóvil de Quinn hacía acto de presencia- _ Le dejas mis saludos a tu esposa. Ella genera algo….de miedo- _

\- _Claro, se los haré llegar- _ le sonrió Rachel, adelantándose a su beso en la mejilla con su brazo estirado. Carmen la observó y movió su mandíbula, antes de estrechar sus manos en un saludo- _Quinn es así. Intimidante- _

\- _Y muy sobre protectora- _

\- _Lo es, sí- _ asintió Rachel- _ pero ya sabe que no debe serlo conmigo. No podría mirar a otra persona de la manera en que la miro a ella- _

\- _Claro…bien, hasta luego, Rachel- _ terminó finalmente la muchacha y se alejó al oír la alarma del auto, signo de que Quinn ya caminaba hacia ellas-

Rachel la vió acercarse y, antes de que la rubia la saludara con su acostumbrado beso en los labios, la sujetó de su chaqueta y alzó su pie derecho, cojeando hacia el interior de la casa y quejándose finalmente sin miedo.

\- _Ayúdame a sentar ¡dios! Me duele horrores….no te rías- _ le reclamó por lo bajo al oír el soplido divertido de la rubia-

\- _Pero qué fue lo que pasó- _ le preguntó Quinn, rodeando su cintura y cerrando la puerta tras ella-

\- _Golpeé mi rodilla con la estúpida mesa. Estoy segura que me dejará una marca- _

\- _¿Y es que no la viste o qué?- _

\- _Que graciosa- _ masculló ella al ocupar el sillón, observando a Quinn perderse en la cocina y regresar con hielo dentro de una pequeña toalla- _ No te burles, estuve todo el día practicando el movimiento y la fuerza con qué debía golpearla ¡Y salió asqueroso! – _

\- _¿Cómo que lo practicaste? ¿De qué hablas?- _ inquirió la rubia aún riendo y sentándose sobre la mesa ratona. Tomó la pierna de Rachel y la acomodó con cuidado sobre sus muslos, dejando descansar el hielo sobre la rodilla-

\- _Tu tarjeta, la que mandaste a hacer sobre la fábrica, llegó a manos de Jenna- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _ Rachel asintió, deslizándose más a lo largo del sillón para recostarse- _ eso es perfecto. No considero a Evans un tipo muy inteligente pero si fácil de…espera ¿y la manera en que llegó tiene que ver con tu golpe? - _ Quinn lanzó otra carcajada, cuando Rachel asintió y la morena rodó los ojos- _Podrías haberlo evitado- _

\- _¿Ah si? ¿Y de qué manera? No iba a dársela directamente; además, Carmen estaba aquí-_

\- _Sí, la ví al llegar- _ susurró Quinn seriamente-

\- _Pero quiero decir que hizo muchas preguntas- _

\- _¿Muchas preguntas sobre qué?- _

\- _Sobre todo. Qué por qué llegamos aquí, en qué trabajabas y otras cosas, muy raras. Y algo más… ¿recuerdas cuando nos dijo que Sam amaba el vino blanco?- _

\- _Ajá, esa tarde en la tienda de ropa- _

\- _¿A ti te pareció que lo haya dicho en broma?- _

\- _No. Bueno, me desagrada el tono de su voz y me parece molesto pero sonaba a cierto. Además qué tiene eso que ver- _

\- _Que Jenna me dijo que su esposo ama el vino tino. Por eso se tomó la botella que llevamos esa noche, en la cena de su casa- _ terminó Rachel y Quinn entrecerró los ojos, observándola algo pensativa.

No tenía sentido que le hubiese mentido por algo serio; más lógico era el hecho de haber sido una broma. Pero se trataba de Carmen, y algo había en ella que no le agradaba más allá de su obvia atracción a Rachel.

Y no, realmente la chica no había sonado a broma para su gusto. Menos al recordar que fue Rachel la que le hizo la pregunta y no ella. A la morena parecía responderle con amistad.

\- _La investigaré- _ dijo Quinn, alejando el hielo de la pierna y dejándolo a un costado de la mesa- _ ¿estás mejor? – _

\- _Sí, creo que si ¿quedó alguna marca?- _ preguntó realmente preocupada. Quinn negó con una sonrisa y le dejó una caricia antes de ponerse de pie-

\- _¿Los niños?- _

\- _En sus cuartos, durmiendo una siesta. Pueden hacerlo ¿cierto?- _

\- _Rachel- _ le reclamó la rubia – _Y tú también podrías recostarte un rato. Y yo estoy cansada ¿me acompañas por una siesta también?- _

La morena asintió y Quinn se acercó a ella para atrapar su cadera nuevamente, ayudándola a caminar escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a la habitación y la rubia se encargó de cerrar las cortinas de la gran ventana. El sol golpeaba más que a la mañana y ella en verdad quería dormir un momento.

Rachel se arrojó a la cama sin espera y se quitó los zapatos antes de acomodarse en su lado habitual. La vió desprender su camisa, Quinn lo hacía con tanta delicadeza como profesionalismo, acostumbrada a realizar ese acto a diario.

El colchón se hundió a su lado pero la rubia acomodó sus piernas en el respaldar y su cabeza del lado contrario a ella. La escuchó suspirar con alivio y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando conciliar el sueño.

\- _¿Sabes lo qué me dijeron los niños ayer? ¿Cuándo los llevé por un helado?- _ su voz sonaba cansada, ronca y ella no respondió más que con un simple sonido de negación- _ Chloe dijo que no lo intentara. Que era notorio que lo hacía por obligación ¿Haz hecho algo alguna vez esperando por una recompensa? – _

\- _Mi trabajo- _

\- _Además de eso- _ insistió Quinn- _ mi trabajo no es hacerlos feliz. A ellos dos, ni invitarlos a pasar una hora al parque. Pero ayer me gustó, me agradó hacerlo y su respuesta no fue lo que esperaba- _

\- _Son niños, están esperando lo mismo pero más veces. Quieren tu atención pero eso no significa que no les haya agradado lo que hiciste ayer- _

\- _¿Tú crees?- _

\- _Por supuesto ¿no haz actuado de esa manera cuándo eras pequeña?- _Quinn alzó los hombros, en realidad solo no lo recordaba-

Rachel se movió de su lugar y se acomodó a su lado, boca abajo y sosteniéndose de sus codos. Quinn ladeó su rostro y se dedicó a verla, desde que se acercaban de esa manera, encontraba otra excusa para tocarla o mirarla sin recordarle la verdadera razón por la que debían hacerlo.

Estiró su brazo y ordenó toda la melena corta de Quinn hacia un costado, sonriendo al verla cerrar sus ojos pacíficamente.

\- _¿Por qué quieres dejar el negocio?- _ le preguntó por lo bajo. Ningún músculo de la rubia se tensó, señal de que no le había molestado su pregunta-

\- _Llevo en el mucho tiempo. Y solo gasto el dinero en mi misma o inversiones. Creo que ya es tiempo de darme un descanso- _

\- _¿Y si lo extrañas?- _ Quinn lanzó una concisa risa y la observó unos segundos antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos-

\- _No lo haré. Y si lo hago, tal vez regrese… ¿Cuándo lo dejarás tú?- _

\- _No lo sé. Me gusta esto- _

\- _ ¿Tener una pareja nueva todos los años?- _

\- _Ya te dije que solo trabajo con mi mejor amigo….tal vez por eso me gusta. Noah es protector y caballero. Ahora que lo pienso…eres parecida a él- _ bromeó la morena y Quinn se removió, apoyándose en su lado izquierdo para estar frente a ella-

\- _Estoy segura que él es parecido a mí. En todo caso- _afirmó la rubia antes de volver contra la cama-

\- _¿Cómo son Santana y Brittany? Nunca hablas de ellas. Hoy le dije a Carmen que llegamos aquí gracias a ellas ¿Crees que lo notará?- _

\- _Lo dudo. Solo Sylvester tiene acceso a los nombres y datos de los habitantes y ella no tiene relación directa con Sue. Hiciste bien…Son…mis mejores amigas- _

\- _No me digas- _ ironizó Rachel- _ pero por qué son tus mejores amigas- _

\- _¿Te gustaría conocerlas?- _

\- _Eso sería agradable. Pero ¿cómo me presentarías? "miren mejores amigas, ella es Rachel, mi esposa solo por ocho meses"- _

\- _No las llamo de esa manera- _ rió Quinn. Le había parecido graciosamente infantil el intento de la morena por imitar su voz- _ Pero tienes razón, creo que tal vez, en un futuro, pueda presentarlas- _terminó la rubia y Rachel asintió. Sí, parecía buena idea-

La vió abrir solo un ojo y observarla mientras reía. Ella se echó de cara al colchón y ahogó su risa allí, sin saber por qué se había generado pero Quinn lo hacía y la contagió. Sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros y el rostro de la rubia esconderse en su cuello.

Una pierna de Quinn atrapó su cadera y la oyó respirar tranquila, conciliando el sueño finalmente.

* * *

\- _¡Quinn!- _

Quinn tapó sus ojos con ambas manos y se estiró luego, abandonando la cama finalmente y caminando hacia la ventana. Rachel intentaba cerrar las cortinas luego de un repentino cambio de clima y por el viento fuerte que soplaba.

Se oían los primeros signos de una tormenta y algunos relámpagos alumbraban ya la noche de afuera.

Quinn cerró las persianas de la ventana y finalmente las cortinas apaciguaron los sonidos del exterior.

\- _Esta es la peor manera de despertar a alguien de una siesta- _ le reclamó a Rachel, con la voz somnolienta y regresando a la cama-

\- _Es la hora de la cena , acaba con la siesta ya - _

\- _No tengo hambre- _ le dijo al bostezar y acomodándose bajo las frazadas esta vez-

\- _Iré a ver a los niños. Parece que todos nos quedamos dormidos… ¡Quinn!- _

\- _¿Qué? Estoy oyéndote, no grites- _

\- _Lo siento- _ rió Rachel caminando a la puerta- _ ¿puedes preparar algo para ¡Ay, Quinn! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- _

\- _Solo se fue la electricidad- _ dijo la rubia, abandonando la cama y buscando entre la mesa de luz una linterna- _ pero ahora tenemos- _ bromeó al encenderla y apuntar directo a los ojos de Rachel-

\- _Quítame eso de la cara…Vamos por los niños- _ la jaló la morena cuando llegó a ella y dejando la habitación- _ ¿Chloe?- _ la llamó por lo bajo cuando llegaron al pasillo. Quinn rodó los ojos-

\- _Rachel, puedes hablar normal. Esto no es una estúpida película de terror- _

\- _¿Qué hacen?- _ Quinn apuntó al rostro de Luke, que se asomaba tras su puerta con su pelo revuelto y sus ojos apenas abiertos-

\- _Luke, vístete. Es hora de la cena- _ le ordenó Rachel- _ Ve por Chloe- _le dijo a Quinn, palmeando su abdomen y oyéndola suspirar-

Quinn abrió la puerta del cuarto de la niña y avanzó hasta la cama, donde un bulto abrazaba un gran oso de felpa y Charlie no dejaba de observar. Estiró su brazo y giró a Chloe, que lloraba en silencio y de inmediato saltó a ella.

La linterna cayó y todo volvió a oscurecerse. Los gritos de Rachel y Chloe invadieron el lugar por lo que Quinn la sujetó de la espalda y la acarició intentando calmarla. La niña se abrazó a su cuello y a su cadera con sus piernas, mientras Charlie ladraba tras a ella.

\- _Luke- _ lo llamó Quinn y el niño de inmediato corrió a ella- _ la linterna cayó bajo la cama. El celular de Chloe está en la mesa de luz, alumbra y ármala otra vez… Ey, Chloe, tranquila. Solo es una tormenta ¿si?- _ le dijo por lo bajo pero la niña negó contra su cuello, aumentando su llanto y evitándola separarse-

La linterna volvió a iluminar la habitación y Quinn aprovechó de sentar a Chloe sobre su cama, donde su impaciente cachorro saltó a lamerle el rostro y logró una pequeña risa en ella. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros, recostándole en su pecho para dejarle un beso en su cabeza.

\- _¿Le temes a las tormentas?- _ le preguntó y Chloe negó ligeramente- _¿Entonces?- _

\- _Cuando estábamos en el campo, había siempre tormentas- _ se coló Luke- _ y los animales gritaban, los corrales se abrían y Olivia nos contaba historias. De terror. Y luego no podíamos dormir por el resto de la noche- _

\- _¿Quién es Olivia?- _

\- _Pues la mujer que nos cuidaba- _ respondió Luke con obviedad- _ ah pero no solo Chloe le tenía miedo. Todas las niñas también- _

\- _Tú también, tonto-_ susurró Chloe- _ dormías abrazado a Jennifer- _

\- _Pero porque ella me gustaba, tonta- _ replicó Luke-

\- _Bueno ya, ya- _ los cortó Quinn- _ Rachel quiere preparar algo para comer ¿tienen hambre?- _

\- _Pues ahora si porque no voy a poder dormirme- _ respondió el niño y Chloe asintió, aún abrazada a Quinn-

\- _Pues….mañana es sábado- _ les recordó Rachel recostada en la puerta- _ Luke, acompáñame con la linterna a la cocina y Quinn…podemos cenar todos en nuestra habitación ¿no te parece?- _

No, no le parecía porque jamás había comido en su propio cuarto. Solo por eso.

Pero si le agradaba la idea y más aún con la sonrisa que Rachel se lo pidió. Luke no dejaba de iluminar el rostro de la morena y ella se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Asintió y cargó nuevamente a Chloe, caminando tras los pasos del niño pero rumbo a su cuarto.

Regla número 44 de su trabajo: Nunca detengas tu plan, ni siquiera cuando haya lágrimas. O en ese caso, solo lo piensas por quién las derrame.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras, otro cap. Largo también pero es que hay que afianzar todo antes del drama...en fin, quería aclararles que lo que digo en las N/A referido a Achele, Monchele, Paetzchele o Glee y todo eso es en tono irónico o en broma porque no shippeo a Lea con ninguno y ,si lo hiciera, sería solo con Dianna por obvias razones. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	16. Tiempo

Cap. XVI: "Tiempo"

"Error de código" volvió a intentarlo y las mismas palabras dentro de un recuadro gris ocupaban la pantalla de su computadora. Quinn volvió a teclear, procurando un nuevo resultado pero fue inútil.

Se echó contra la silla y se pasó una mano por el rostro; llevaba más de 15 minutos ingresando el mismo nombre en su buscador y el mismo anuncio aparecía casi burlándose de ella.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y James ingresó con carpetas en mano, arrojándolas sin discreción sobre su escritorio.

\- _¿Qué es eso?- _ le preguntó en una rápida mirada y regresando a su computador -

\- _Carpetas. Vacías. Y Shuester me las entregó- _

\- _¿Y debe importarme?- _

\- _Son cuatro. Una para cada uno. Tú, Rachel y los niños. Quiere un reporte mensual de sus avances ya que hasta el momento no hemos recibido ninguno- _

\- _¿Quiere? ¿O quieren? Tú con él- _

\- _Eso da igual, Lucy. Para el fin de este mes, al menos una página llena de cada integrante de tu equipo, incluida tú ¿estás entendiendo?- _

\- _Si me llamas así es porque efectivamente es urgente- _ murmuró la rubia, escribiendo otra vez el mismo nombre y golpeando la mesa al no recibir nada distinto-

\- _Es que lo es, Quinn ¿puedo saber por qué estás tomándote tanto tiempo en trabajar? Nunca estudias los pasos a dar ni lo que te rodea porque siempre vas con el objetivo en claro ¿De qué va esto ahora?- _

\- _Será porque ahora no estoy sola, James. Creí que tenías ojos para notarlo- _

\- _Los niños solo son para aparentar. Y Berry solo de acompañamiento a tus ideas. Quiero que aceleras las cosas, Quinn. Es una orden- _

\- _Chloe y Luke son demasiado inteligentes y han avanzado mi plan mejor de lo que imaginé. Me refiero a los niños, por si no lo sabes. Y Rachel tiene el derecho de tomar decisiones junto conmigo en el momento que crea apropiado. Te voy a pedir que hables de ellos con el mismo deber que me hablas a mí- _ terminó Quinn, con la mirada amenazante que nunca le dirigía si de trabajo se trataba pero sí cuando él pretendía invadir en su vida personal. Como sus consejos para salir a divertirse de noche o conocer gente nueva. James lanzó un resoplido de burla y estiró sus brazos a lo largo del escritorio, frente a ella -

\- _¿Qué acabas de decir?- _

\- _Ya lo escuchaste- _

\- _¿Acaso los defiendes? ¿Por sobre mi?- _

\- _No entiendo tu razón para tratarlos distantes cuando en realidad ellos son parte tan importante como yo para el trabajo. Solo eso te pido- _

\- _Te voy a recordar algo, Quinn, si no está el 50 % realizado para el quinto mes, uno de ellos será despedido. Y ya tengo en mente quién- _ le dijo James con seguridad, recordándole parte de cada contrato. "Para la mitad del tiempo estipulado, la mitad del trabajo deberá estar hecho también. O miembros del equipo comenzarán a perder su parte"- _ Asique deja de jugar a la familia feliz y haz esto lo qué es. Solo un trabajo- _

Su cuerpo dio un respingo por el portazo de James al salir y suspiró al oírlo alejarse.

Estiró su brazo y arrojó con violencia su portalápices: estaban ya por cumplir los dos meses de trabajo y era cierto, las cosas se estaban tardando algo más de lo habitual. Pero ya no quería presionar a Rachel y mucho menos a los niños; no después de cumplir sus primeras responsabilidades a la perfección.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su silla e hizo mover las pequeñas ruedas hasta acercarse más a su computadora. El pequeño cuadrado del buscador apareció vacío y ella volvió a llenarlo con el nombre que intentaba desde que llegó: Carmen Watson.

Quiso golpear la pantalla cuando aquellas tres palabras de error de código aparecieron y nada, ni una pequeña foto o dirección, aparecía de aquella muchacha.

Y eso era raro y le generaba más desconfianza aún. La empresa de James contaba con un hacker profesional y era el encargado de configurar las máquinas de las oficinas para cualquier tipo de búsqueda que una página normal serviría. Se encontraba allí hasta el detalle más impensado y que nadie buscaría.

Pero de Carmen no aparecía nada. Como cuando buscaba su propio nombre o quiso buscar a Rachel. O alguno de los niños.

Dejó esa investigación un momento de lado y tomó la primera de las carpetas que James le dejó.

_Reporte de Rachel Berry,_ se titulaba la primera hoja y ella se inclinó para tomar las lapiceras del piso y tratar de pensar en algo, antes de comenzar a escribir.

* * *

\- _¡Vamos, Luke! - _ escuchó Quinn la voz en grito y chillido de Chloe. La niña golpeaba sus pies al compás de una canción y alzaba sus brazos dándole ánimos a su hermano en la práctica de futbol.

Dos niñas más se unían a ella y alentaban al equipo que solo jugaban entre ellos, divididos en dos grupos pequeños.

Se quitó los lentes de sol y los dejó en el asiento de acompañante: Chloe iba a ser una excelente porrista en su paso del Instituto si se lo proponía. Y Luke el mariscal de campo, tal vez. Y podrían manejar el colegio a su antojo.

Rió y dirigió su mirada al niño: tal vez en realidad él podría pertenecer a un club de canto o artes. Le gustaba la tecnología y su inteligencia, como imaginación, no tenía límite. Sí, a eso lo incentivaría. Pero por ahora, él corría con la pelota en sus piernas y Rachel gritó con euforia lo que parecía su primera anotación desde la formación del equipo.

Rachel parecía disfrutar cada cosa que hacía a pesar de estar en un trabajo. Tal vez si llegara a envidiarle algo a la morena sería eso, no depender de las órdenes para hacer cada momento especial.

Pero ella cargaba en sus hombros el peso de las indicaciones que James le daba; era su favorita después de todo y siempre la había consentido en lo que quisiera. Quizá por eso veía lejano el hecho de relajarse aunque sea unos minutos, como solía pedirle Rachel.

Había vivido siempre bajo la presión justa de su jefe más la que ella misma se imponía; y por ello lograba sus planes siempre en menor tiempo del establecido. Pero ahora las cosas rondaban siempre en los niños porque a la morena le gustaba y ella no podía negarle ese placer.

Se preguntó si Rachel sería así cuando formara su familia. Una familia de verdad en que su esposo la ayudaría a educar y cuidar sus hijos. Sintió como algo se atravesó en su garganta al imaginarse a la morena con alguien más en una cama, sonriéndole a alguien más y abandonándola frente al llamado de alguno de sus hijos.

Sonrió con esfuerzo y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Si, lo más probable es que Rachel sería igual que con Chloe y Luke para sus hijos. O lo dulce y apasionada cómo la besaba a ella, también lo sería junto a la persona que eligiera para su futuro.

Abandonó el auto y caminó rumbo a ellos: Rachel se movía de un lado al otro alrededor de la cancha y Chloe estaba en una pequeña grada, saltando y gritando aún sin cansancio. Algunas madres estaban también a un costado y ella distinguió a Jenna, seguramente cuidando de David, que estaba junto a su lado mirando el partido.

Avanzó hasta Chloe y le rodeó los hombros, acercándola a ella antes de dejarle un beso en la cabeza.

\- _¿Cuántos goles ha hecho tu hermano ya?- _ le preguntó y la niña abrió la boca pero otro grito de Rachel la opacó-

\- _¡Dos con ese!- _ exclamó Chloe entusiasmada y ella giró hacia el campo de juego, donde Rachel le ordenaba a Luke salir un momento. La sintió alejarse de su agarre para ir a celebrar con el niño. Sonrió: no, James no podía decir que estaban jugando a ser una familia feliz cuando realmente lo parecían-

\- _No sabía que vendrías- _ le dijo la morena su lado y ella volteó a verla, inclinándose para juntar sus labios en un rápido beso-

\- _Hacía calor en la oficina- _ bromeó y Rachel quiso golpear su hombro con diversión, pero tomó su mano y rodeó su propia cadera con el brazo de la morena- _¿Qué tal por aquí? Veo que ya tienes la atención de todos- _

\- _Jenna nos anotará para las competencias. Debemos ganar unos cuantos partidos locales y luego continuar avanzando- _

\- _¡Eso es genial!- _dijo emocionada, compartiendo la misma exaltación de Rachel- _ ¿Lo ves? Tendremos un trofeo este año- _

\- _¿Tú crees? Los niños están emocionados. Luke ha sudado cada minuto- _ le señaló la morena y ella volteó a verlo. Él bebía su botella de agua sin parar y algunas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro-

\- _Por supuesto que lo creo- _ aseguró volviendo a Rachel- _ Harás bien tu trabajo- _

\- _Jenna dijo que Sam quiere una reunión contigo. En esta semana muy probable- _

\- _Está bien- _ le sonrió ella y Rachel ladeó su cabeza, desconociendo el hecho de por qué no emitía algo más si de trabajo estaban hablando-

\- _¿Te pasa algo?- _ negó rápidamente y quiso abrazarla, pero la morena se alejó e insistió. Quiso besarla otra vez y con más tiempo porque, en menos de 60 días juntas, Rachel ya estaba conociendo todos sus gestos- _Si se trata de nosotros, me gustaría que me lo dijeras- _

\- _Hoy hablé con James- _ murmuró Quinn mirando de reojo a su alrededor, verificando que nadie estuviese cerca- _ y me pidió…me ordenó, en realidad, que ya debería estar esto más avanzado- _

\- _¿Más avanzado cómo? Creí que estábamos haciéndolo bien- _

\- _Estamos haciéndolo bien- _ la apoyó ella- _ solo que, quizá, no lo sé…tal vez solo esté presionándonos para no olvidarnos del punto a concretar- _

\- _No lo haremos- _ aseguró Rachel- _ no tiene sentido lo que nos pide. Apenas llevamos dos meses en esto- _

\- _Si, lo sé, Rach…mira, déjalo ya ¿si? Solo tratemos de no perder el ritmo y continuar como hasta ahora ¿de acuerdo?- _ la morena asintió, pensativa y algo confusa. Ella rodeó sus hombros y la estrechó contra su pecho, sosteniendo su mentón en su cabeza cuando Rachel le rodeó la cintura- _ ¿Tienes un período de tiempo con Shuester?- _

\- _No ¿o a qué te refieres?- _

\- _A nada. Todo está bien por ahora, Rachel- _ susurró, evitando decirle lo del tiempo que James estipuló. No quería alterar las cosas y menos cuando ahora estaba aprendiendo a entender a los niños y más aún a acercarse a la morena por placer, porque le gustaba compartir tiempo con ella-

\- _¿Y sobre Carmen?- _ le preguntó la morena por lo bajo, estirándose hasta su rostro y fingiendo un beso en los labios-

\- _No hay nada de ella- _ susurró Quinn sobre su boca- _ no fotos ni direcciones o teléfonos. Pareciera que jamás hubo siquiera un mínimo registro de ella- _

\- _Eso es raro- _

\- _Raro y preocupante- _ terminó la rubia, tirando de su labio inferior para un nuevo beso. Tras Rachel, Carmen caminaba hacia ellas luego de dejar su habitual planilla. Quinn cerró sus ojos luego de notarlo y abrazó a la morena con fuerza antes de soltarla- _ Entretenla- _ le susurró nuevamente sobre sus labios y Rachel le sonrió, asintiendo felizmente con su cabeza-

\- _También te amo, cielo- _

Carmen se detuvo junto a la morena y ella la saludó velozmente antes de caminar por los pasos que la muchacha había dado.

Aminoró el paso y le dio un vistazo a su alrededor, nadie estaba observándola por lo que se sentó en la silla de al lado que usaba Carmen y tomó su celular, fingiendo maniobrarlo para cualquier cosa.

Cuando Rachel se alejó con la chica, dándole la espalda, se aclaró la garganta y tomó la planilla. Números, números y más números había en ella. Sin embargo, reconocía la manera de escribirlos y acomodarlos casi en forma de código; como James solía utilizarlos para comunicarse con algún antiguo empleado.

* * *

\- _¿Y cómo sabremos realmente a qué se dedica?- _ le preguntó Rachel y ella se apoyó más contra el respaldar de la cama-

\- _No lo sé. Intentaré mañana buscar esos códigos o pedirle a James que los verifique- _

\- _Estamos jodidas si ella tiene algo que ver aquí también- _ la apuntó la morena, antes de bajar su short y quitarlo con ayuda de una de sus piernas-

\- _Es que es raro, Rachel. Su padre es el dueño de un banco ¿por qué querría ella dinero?- _

\- _¿Y si es una de las encubiertas de Sue? Sam lo dijo en aquella cena ¿lo recuerdas?- _

\- _Tal vez por eso es tan amiga de Jenna. Incluso el carisma de esa mujer ahora me da poca confianza- _ dijo Quinn, observando a Rachel quitarse su musculosa deportiva-

\- _No lo sé, a mi Jenna me cae bien y dudo mucho que conozca de negocios. Pero intenta ver eso mañana en tu oficina ¿de acuerdo?...Iré a ducharme- _

\- _De acuerdo, si-_ balbuceó, asintiendo con nervios y viéndola abandonar la habitación.

La espalda desnuda de Rachel quedó en sus retinas y el movimiento de sus piernas al caminar la obligó a apretar las de ella. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha, en la habitación de al lado y echó su cabeza contra la pared: era la primera vez que estaba deseando a Rachel con conciencia.

Se pasó una mano a lo largo de su miembro y solo pudo suspirar, imaginándose tenerlo otra vez dentro de la morena. Apretó el bulto y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo la opresión de su pecho por el inicio de su excitación.

Metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y notó la dureza de su pene. Abrió la boca y expulsó el aire contenido mientras lo masajeaba: si Rachel no aparecía en los próximos minutos, iría por ella.

Ladeó su cabeza y su reloj despertador marcaba las 20: 15. Los niños ya debían estar dormidos o al menos Chloe; porque Luke se ponía sus grandes auriculares y jugaba unas horas sus videojuegos. Por lo tanto tampoco estaría oyendo algo.

Hurgó entre el cajón de la mesa de luz y abandonó la cama con rapidez; en la puerta, observó la habitación de ambos niños y se encaminó al baño luego de verla cerradas.

Oyó la armoniosa voz de Rachel mientras cantaba algo por lo bajo e ingresó evitando hacer ruido. Se quitó la remera con velocidad y bajó sus pantalones, despojándose también de su ropa interior. El sonido del sobre roto al abrir el condón, advirtió a la morena; que solo miró por sobre su hombro y continuó cantando.

Abrió la cortina y finalmente la vió desnuda por primera vez. De espalda a ella, Rachel tenía su cabello húmedo pegado a un costado mientras enjabonaba sus muslos. La vió sonreír de lado y nuevamente el dolor en su pecho aumentó, subiendo y bajando totalmente exaltado.

\- _Te necesito esta noche- _ le dijo con la voz ronca y coló una pierna al interior, acercándose finalmente a ella-

\- _Te habías tardado- _ se burló la morena, girando a verla- _ La otra noche, en tu auto, creí que había quedado claro…- _ la interrumpió y atacó sus labios. No quería pensar ni recordar nada en ese momento. Solo quería hacerla suya y hacerla disfrutar tanto como ambas desearan-

Le rodeó lo muslos y la morena dio un salto, rodeando su cadera con ambas piernas y abrazando su cuello. Tiraba de su cabello cómo quería y manejaba el ritmo del beso con tanta necesidad que gimió sobre sus labios y algo de agua se perdió dentro de su garganta.

Coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y la espalda de Rachel golpeó la pared cuando la guió a su entrepierna. Apretó su clítoris con uno de sus dedos y jugó con el hasta verla retorcerse de placer. La morena se apartó del beso y gimió mirando el techo, exigiéndole por lo bajo que continuara.

Ella se escondió en su cuello y respiró con dificultad por el esfuerzo físico y la necesidad de penetrarla. Invadió con dos dedos su interior y los mismos se deslizaron con facilidad; el sonido de ambos chocando con los flujos se mezclaba con el del agua caer contra el piso.

Quitó su mano y bajó su vista para verlos más húmedos de lo que imaginó. Tomó su miembro y lo guió a la entrada más que lista de Rachel; ella elevó apenas sus caderas y la morena la apretó más con sus piernas; logrando una penetración profunda.

\- _Oh, Rachel- _

Se mantuvieran quietas unos segundos y fue Rachel quien comenzó a moverse con lentitud, acoplándose al tamaño de la rubia. Ella la abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, sentándola en el piso y arrodillándose frente a la morena.

Abrió sus muslos y sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad. Rachel masajeaba sus pechos y ella la sostenía por la cadera, gimiendo y uniendo sus gemidos a los gritos de la morena. Rachel se estiró y atrapó su pezón con sus dientes, mordisqueándolo y chupándolo para evitar dañarla.

\- _¡Carajo, Rachel! _

No quería pensar pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Pensar que podría hacerle el amor cuando quisiera y que Rachel podría provocarla cuando la deseara; porque siempre iba a permitírselo.

Rachel se separó con un sonido que guillotinó su piel y la obligó a apretar los dientes. La observó y sus miradas no se alejaron de la otra, mientras sus caderas continuaban moviéndose con rapidez.

Rodeó su cuello y tiró de su nuca. La dificultad para continuar apareció, Rachel apretó sus músculos internos y ella dio una última embestida, suprimiendo el grito del éxtasis en un beso.

La besó de manera distinta y distinta fue también la sensación. El calor de su semen rodeó su pene, encerrado en el condón, y quiso alejarse para quitarlo. Pero Rachel rodeó su rostro y negó con su cabeza, continuando el beso con más tranquilidad.

Apenas sentía el cansancio y estaba segura que podría repetirlo todo, otras veces más. Se sentía exquisito estar dentro de la morena y que sus piernas la abrazaran. Y más aún oírla gritar entre gemidos, entregada totalmente al placer.

Cuando Rachel abrió su boca y con su lengua acarició su paladar y algunos de sus dientes, Quinn sintió su pene volver a endurecerse y se sonrojó; sin saber por qué o porque la morena sonreía victoriosa contra sus labios.

\- _Ahora si puedes quitarlo- _ susurró Rachel y ella no lo dudó. Se salió de la morena con cuidado y buscó en su pantalón otro condón- _ ¿No es ese tu pantalón de pijama?- _

\- _Ajá- _ respondió avergonzada. Rachel lanzó una pequeña risa y volvió contra ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo al acomodarse en la misma posición- _ ¿Rachel?- _

\- _¿Si?- _ gimió la morena, sintiendo el pene de Quinn abrirse paso entre sus pliegues-

\- _¿Haz tenido alguna vez una cita?- _

\- _No- _

\- _Genial- _agregó al hundirse en ella y echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap...Farfadette12 : guarda a Carmen para unos 10 caps más, ahi si las vas a poner en tu lista negra...**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	17. Dos copas y una vela

Cap. XVII: "Dos copas y una vela"

Le había hecho el amor bajo la ducha. Había buscado su bata luego y había caminado a su lado, rodeando sus hombros para mantenerla pegada a ella. Había abierto la puerta de su cuarto, también, y le había dado paso primera para ingresar. Había apagado la luz, cerrado la puerta y había caminado hasta ella, para detenerse contra su cuerpo, desnudarla nuevamente y volverla a besar.

La había recostado en la cama con cuidado, apoyando su brazo primero y se había mecido sobre ella; sin necesidad de un roce sexual ni en busca de calor, solo en un gesto de cariño que la hizo morder sus labios durante cada segundo que duró.

Y la había invitado a una cita. O algo así.

Quinn hizo todo eso cuando salieron del baño media hora después de su segundo orgasmo compartido y, a ella, le había parecido todo un solo acto bondadoso de amor ¿Podía llegar a enamorarse de ella? Posiblemente; y es que Quinn tenía toda las de ganar: era delicada, su voz ronca contra su oído para gemir y sus caricias en todo momento, la hacían sentir especial.

Se acomodó contra ella, con sus codos flexionados contra su pecho y la rubia le rodeó la cadera, escondiéndose en su cuello para conciliar el sueño.

Respiraba rítmicamente sobre su piel y la sensación la obligó a cerrar sus ojos; estaba cansada, sí pero quería oler un poco más el aroma a vainilla que el cuerpo de Quinn desprendía.

Sintiendo las últimas caricias en su cintura, le susurró por lo bajo un _buenas noches_ que Quinn no respondió. Solo sonrió contra su piel y se pegó más a ella.

* * *

\- _¿Cómo me veo?- _ preguntó Rachel, girando sobre sus talones y haciendo bailar un vestido color rojo. Quinn sonrió como si de la respuesta se tratara y se acercó a ella, para acomodarle un pequeño mechón de cabello tras su oreja-

\- _Hermosa- _ le aseguró antes de acariciar su mejilla e inclinarse para dejarle un beso en los labios- _ ¿Estás nerviosa?- _

\- _Un poco. Es una cena con Sue- _

\- _Todo saldrá bien. Solo recuerda lo que ensayamos ¿si? No será la única que esté en el lugar ¿bajamos?- _

\- _¿Rachel?- _ se coló Luke al abrir la puerta de la habitación y asomar su cabeza- _guao, estás preciosa- _ le dijo al guiñarle un ojo y Quinn intercaló su mirada en ambos, sorprendida-

\- _¿Disculpa? – _

\- _No es mi mamá realmente, puedo decírselo cuantas veces quiera…están comenzando a llegar ¿pueden bajar?- _

\- _Ahora vamos- _ le dijo Quinn- _ Ey, Luke- _ lo detuvo cuando él intento marcharse- _ llama a tu hermana, solo serán unos segundos- _

\- _¿A Chloe?- _ preguntó él confuso-

\- _Pues si, ella es tu hermana. Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo- _ apenas dos minutos se tardó en regresar con la niña, con un vestido color pastel y una trenza que ella misma se peinó.

Quinn los hizo pasar, al medio de la habitación y cerró la puerta un momento.

\- _Bien, esto es como…el tercer paso que damos en equipo y una presentación oficial de los cuatro juntos. Nunca he trabajado en compañía tan grande pero…me agrada mucho hacerlo por primera vez con ustedes. Son unos niños inteligentes- _ les dijo a ambos y Chloe se cruzó de brazos, ladeando su cabeza y demostrando poco interés-

\- _No tienes que hacer esto- _

\- _Chloe- _ murmuró Rachel- _ solo debemos ser una familia. No debería costarnos tanto- _

\- _Bien- _ interfirió Quinn nuevamente- _ deberíamos ponerle nombre a nuestro equipo- _ propuso pero todos rodaron los ojos - _ bien, bien, no nombre- _ se rindió al estirar su brazo y abrir la palma de su mano en medio de los cuatro- _ pero esto si ¿cierto?- _

El resto solo la vió con algo de rareza pero sonrió cuando vió las otras sonrisas iguales. Rachel acomodó una mano sobre la de ella, Luke encimó la de él y Chloe, con algo de molestia fingida, finalizó la unión y elevaron sus brazos a la vez en un pequeño ritual para darse ánimos.

Quinn sacudió el cabello de Luke y rodeó la cintura de Rachel para abandonar la habitación.

Bajaron los cuatro juntos y Luke fue el primero a correr a la puerta, tras la insistencia de quién tocaba el timbre. Quinn sintió a la morena alejarse, junto con Chloe hacia la cocina, para ultimar detalles y siguió al niño.

\- _Mamá- _la llamó Luke justo cuando se detenía tras él. Ella le sonrió a los Evans y estiró su brazo, saludándolos animadamente e invitándolos a pasar-

Sam había propuesto una cena, algo más tranquilo de la última reunión compartida y allí estaban ahora; en su casa y esperando por algunos vecinos más.

Jenna la saludó y se encaminó a la cocina luego de preguntar por Rachel. A diferencia de Carmen, la mujer le caía algo mejor. Tal vez porque estaba casada y se notaba a kilómetros su amor hacia Sam o solo porque se notaba aún más su interés en la morena solo amistoso.

Apretó su mano con Evans y él pasó a su lado luego.

Ella tomó el picaporte para cerrar, pero el automóvil de Sue estacionó a unos metros y entrecerró los ojos: Carmen viajaba en el asiento copiloto. Recordó que Carmen estaría allí también porque Jenna lo creyó conveniente para organizar más detalles sobre el quipo de fútbol infantil. Y Rachel estaba entusiasmada por lo que ella no pudo negarle la invitación.

Se aclaró la garganta y se irguió mientras las observaba acercarse. No parecían muy cercanas ni muy distantes o desconocidas, tal vez por eso llegaron juntas. David bajó del asiento trasero y gesticuló una sonrisa al verlo frente a ella.

\- _¿Está Luke?- _ le preguntó con algo de ansiedad y ella asintió con ánimos. Acortando la distancia, Sue llegó hasta él y le reclamó la falta de saludo- _Lo siento. Hola, señora Quinn ¿está Luke?- _

\- _Adentro, pasa David- _ palmeó su espalda con diversión y estiró su brazo hacia la mujer, sorprendiéndose gratamente cuando, tras hacer lo mismo con Carmen, ella la saludó y agregó dos besos. Uno en cada mejilla- _ Adelante, están en su casa- _

Su mirada de reojo chocó contra la de aquella pelirroja y se mordió el labio al notar su sonrisa sarcástica al alejarse. Por supuesto, solo estaba allí para hacerla sentir incómoda también.

Se acomodó el cabello al ver a Kurt salir de su casa de la mano de su esposo y los esperó un momento; les había comentado de la reunión por la mañana y al chico no le hacía gracia faltar a ese tipo de cosas. Porque era un chismoso, según ella.

Se adentró a la casa finalmente tras ellos y pasó las dos vueltas de llave.

\- _¿Puedes ayudarme con esto, cariño?- _ le preguntó Rachel al ingresar a la cocina y sosteniendo dos platos. Tomó ambos y le dejó un rápido beso en los labios antes de acomodarlos en la mesa-

\- _Esto se ve delicioso- _ acotó Sam, inclinándose a observar la cena- _ ¿Es lomo?- _

\- _Glaseado con mostaza y miel- _ dijo Rachel dejando un plato en cada lugar- _ y papas horneadas. Salpicadas- _

\- _Todo es trabajo de Rachel- _ aseguró Quinn, tomando una botella de vino tinto y buscando algo entre los cajones para abrirla- _Creo que si no me hubiese casado con ella, sería una cliente frecuente de McDonald's- _

\- _Seríamos dos ,entonces- _ agregó Sam señalándola-

\- _Y si no estarías casada conmigo, le pagarías a un jardinero para que pode el césped, tendrías una empleada para que lave y planche tu ropa y la casa jamás estaría limpia- _ bromeó la morena pasando frente a ella y acomodando el último plato. El de Quinn, en la punta de la mesa como la líder de la familia-

\- _Serían dos, entonces- _ repitió Jenna señalando a su esposo y sonriéndole a Rachel con complicidad. Quinn rió y sacudió la cabeza, en otro tiempo esa broma no le hubiese parecido nada divertida. Pero el tono de voz de la morena no le molestaba y, por el contrario, la hacía sentir en un ambiente fresco y habitual-

Dejó la botella en medio de la mesa y retuvo a la morena cuando intentó llegar a su silla. La abrazó desde atrás y le dejó una caricia en su cuello, con su nariz y se separó al sentirla estremecerse. Quería eso a decir verdad, notarla ansiosa y desesperada para cuando esa reunión acabara.

Podría haberlo preparado para otro tipo de ocasión, tal vez, pero habían pasado cuatro días desde que se lo había pedido y no quería alargar más el tiempo. Ella misma se estaba comenzando a frustrar por tener que prolongarlo tanto.

Alejó la silla de Rachel, a la izquierda de su lugar, y observó a los niños acomodarse seguidos a la morena antes de sentarse. Los demás se habían dispersado en el resto de la mesa y les dedicó una rápida mirada luego de dejar la servilleta en su muslo.

\- _Mamá ¿puedo dar las gracias?- _ Lo había olvidado momentáneamente pero no había una sola comida en que Luke no le preguntara lo mismo. Aunque mientras estuviesen solos, siempre se lo preguntaba a Rachel. Los demás la observaron con rareza a excepción de Jenna, que juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y le sonreía al niño esperando porque empezara-

\- _Claro, cariño. Hazlo- _lo incentivó ella y pudo sentir la mano de Rachel en su pierna, a modo de agradecimiento.

Todos se silenciaron y Luke pronunció palabras sin temor ni vergüenza. Terminó y ella le guiñó un ojo, antes de tomar sus cubiertos.

\- _Es un gesto adorablemente hermoso que le hayan enseñado eso a su hijo- _ dijo Kurt- _ Cuando comencemos con nuestra familia, le enseñaré lo mismo a los nuestros- _ agregó al recostarse contra su esposo unos segundos-

\- _Eso es una pérdida de tiempo , en realidad- _intervino Sue tomando de su copa de vino- _ quiero creer que la comida que come cada día tu hijo se la das tú y que la provees como fruto del esfuerzo en tu trabajo- _

\- _Tía- _ murmuró Sam-

\- _En realidad así es- _ aseguró Quinn- _ pero si mi hijo cree que ese trabajo viene por la ayuda de alguien más, no puedo hacer que deje de creerlo- _

\- _Tú tienes tu trabajo por tu experiencia e inteligencia- _ continuó Sue- _ ¿o crees que hay una persona exactamente igual a ti? No, no la hay, déjame responder por ti. Porque cada uno no es diferente simplemente porque alguien así nos creó. Tú eres diferente a mí porque tu inteligencia te hace superior o inferior. Nada más- _

\- _Claro- _ dijo la rubia por lo bajo, fingiendo una de sus sonrisas- _ pensaré en tu idea- _

\- _No te preocupes, Quinn- _ la incentivó Jenna- _solo está bromeando- _

\- _No estoy bromeando- _ aseguró Sue-

\- _Jenna me dijo que tienes una fábrica - _ intervino Sam, zanjando el tema de una vez- _y de productos integrales. Eso es fantástico- _

\- _Bueno, el campo era de mi padre y él trabajaba otro tipo de verduras; llega un momento en que debes cambiar el cultivo para que la tierra no envejezca ni se gaste. A Rachel le pareció una buena idea hacer algo distinto, como el trigo y realmente ha sido un buen negocio- _

\- _Pero ella dijo que tú ya trabajabas el campo mucho antes de conocerla- _ la cortó Carmen-

\- _Y así es, solo que para aquel entonces trabajaba las verduras ¿Cuánto llevábamos juntas cariño, desde esa idea?- _

\- _Unos cinco años- _ respondió Rachel antes de llevar el tenedor a su boca-

\- _Cinco años, si- _ agregó Quinn con una sonrisa- _Desde allí que manejamos los cereales. Además a Rachel le gusta el deporte, las dietas y esas cosas. Ha sido una buena inversión en todo sentido- _

\- _Pues creo que sería buena idea algo así en nuestra cadena de supermercados tía ¿no te parece?- _ le preguntó Sam a Sue, que apenas había probado bocado y solo se limitaba a observarlo y a Quinn-

\- _Sí, tal vez lo sea- _

\- _¡Eso sería fantástico!- _ acotó Kurt en un ligero aplauso- _ tengo alumnos de ballet- _

\- _Son alumnos de mi hermana- _ lo corrigió su esposo-

\- _Somos familia, Elliot, todo queda entre nosotros. En fin, manejamos casi 20 jóvenes y ella quiere mantenerlos bajo una…estricta y necesitada dieta. Si ustedes comenzaran a manejar esos productos aquí, nos ahorrarían muchas cosas. En Santa Bárbara nunca hubo de eso- _ terminó él y Quinn y Rachel voltearon a verse. Regla número 19 de su trabajo: todo negocio nuevo, traerá consigo otros más pequeños. Aférrate a ellos como al objetivo y el dinero será aún mayor-

\- _Bueno. Rachel me había hablado de algo similar también. Con los niños del equipo de futbol ¿cierto, cariño?- _

\- _Creo para que rindan dentro del campo de juego, deben comenzar desde afuera- _ aclaró la morena con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- _Cada entrenador, de cualquier lugar dónde radique su equipo, los obliga a mantenerse…- _

\- _Sé cómo es eso, niña- _ la cortó Sue- _ he sido entrenadora de un escuadrón de porristas en mi juventud y las he hecho tomar unos asquerosos zumos verdes hasta verlas vomitar si el peso no era el ideal. Cada gota de sudor será recompensado al final. Me gusta tu pensamiento- _ la señaló la mujer y Quinn sonrió mentalmente- _son ambiciosas, ambas y eso me gusta- _

\- _Pues- _ murmuró Rachel- _aún nos hace falta un miembro más. El reglamento especifica seis jugadores en la cancha con cinco posibles suplentes. Asique por ahora veo esa ambición un poco lejos- _

\- _¿Solo uno?- _ preguntó Jenna con algo de tristeza, ella la había incentivado después de todo para llevar esa idea a cabo-

\- _Si mis cálculos no me fallan…Carmen lleva la cuenta en su planilla- _

\- _Solo uno, sí. Rachel tiene razón- _ agregó la pelirroja-

\- _David ¿a ti no te gusta el futbol?- _ le preguntó Sam y el chico negó tímidamente con su cabeza- _ pero es divertido ¡Y es deporte de hombre! - _

\- _Sam, no lo obligues- _ se coló Jenna-

\- _Pero sería divertido. A él le gusta ir a ver los entrenamientos contigo. Además, todos sus compañeros están allí ¿cierto?- _

\- _Cierto- _ lo apoyó Carmen- _ algunos niños de su salón están allí también- _

\- _Vamos tía, tú siempre has querido que practique algún deporte. Y él ya lleva una dieta; incentívalo, vamos- _

\- _Acompaña a Jenna a los entrenamientos, si él lo desea podría ingresar ¿verdad?- _ preguntó Sue mirando a Rachel y ella asintió rápidamente-

\- _Tal vez podría usar tu viejo equipo deportivo- _ propuso David alzando sus hombros hacia Sam-

\- _Es muy divertido, David- _ dijo Luke, moviendo sus brazos y gesticulando con más emoción de la que debería- _ verás que no te pasará nada y compartiremos mucho tiempo juntos ¡Oh y podemos ir por un helado al final de cada entrenamiento!- _

\- _¡Si, de chocolate!- _ agregó David ya encantado al imaginarse la situación

\- _Además, a mis amigas les gustan los niños que juegan fútbol- _ aportó Chloe un dato sugerente solo para que los niños lo oyeran-

\- _Y podremos entrenar en el patio de casa ¡seremos los mejores!- _ siguió Luke, intentando convencer al niño en ese momento- _ ¡Y tú podrías ser el capitán!- _

\- _¿Yo el capitán?- _ se señaló a si mismo David, sorprendido pero ilusionado-

\- _¡Por supuesto! ¿Cierto mamá que puede serlo?- _

\- _Claro que si, hijo- _ respondió Rachel- _ Mientras más entrenen, mejores serán y David podría usar la cinta de capitán….Entonces ¿te gustaría ser parte del equipo?- _le preguntó Rachel, buscando el muslo de Quinn con su mano-

\- _¡Si! ¿Puedo mamá?- _ Quinn estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la de la morena al ver la respuesta de Sue. Sonrió de medio lado y una frase triunfal se dibujó en sus pensamientos.

Jaque, pensó cuando Rachel volteó a tomar su copa de agua y le dedicó una rápida mirada.

Sue parecía tan contenta, como inocente, que el resto de la cena pasó sin otro tipo de sus intervenciones altercadas.

* * *

_No hay momento en el que seamos más sinceros que durante la noche. _

Rachel elevó sus piernas y las abrazó luego de acomodarse contra el único árbol del patio. Recordó aquellas palabras que su padre le dijo la noche de su graduación, cuando ella recibió la carta de ingreso a al Universidad y una negación estaba inscripta en la misma.

Gritó, rompió el papel e insultó el lugar como si alguien más allá de ellos pudieran escucharla. Su futuro se había desmoronado tan fácilmente que ya no quería otro. Creyó que recibirá palabras de molestia o defraudación por parte de sus padres pero sucedió lo contrario. Leroy le dijo aquello a modo de apoyo.

\- _¿Estás aquí?- _ le preguntó Quinn, agitando una mano frente a su rostro antes de sentarse frente a ella- _ ¿En qué piensas? Mira que la cena fue un éxito- _ella sonrió. Sí, lo había notado y los niños habían participado de una mejor manera por lo que ahora veían una película con helado a modo de premio-

\- _En nada ¿para qué me pediste que viniera? ¿Qué haremos aquí?- _

\- _Bueno…solo quiero tomar una copa de vino contigo- _ le respondió la rubia, mostrando dos copas de tras su espalda y una botella de la bebida en su otra mano-

\- _¿Más vino? Tendrás que llevarme a la cama luego, no podré caminar con tanto alcohol que tomé hoy- _

\- _Será un placer para mí- _ aseguró Quinn, quitando una vela blanca y alta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y acomodándola en un pequeño hoyo a un costado de ambas pero en suficiente distancia para iluminarles el rostro. La encendió con algo de dificultad y sirvió ambas copas luego- _Vamos, bebe- _ le insistió cuando la morena negó al ver su brazo estirado, ofreciéndola- _Vamos, Rachel ¿tengo que pedírtelo? He visto cómo degustabas el vino en la mesa- _

\- _Si, tendrás que pedírmelo- _ jugó la morena- _allí dentro lo hacía por una razón- _

\- _Está bien, entonces me beberé las dos copas sola- _

\- _¡No puedes hacer eso! No podré llevarte adentro, pesas más que yo- _

\- _¡Ay, por favor! Solo soy un poco más alta, nada más- _

\- _Llevas un peso extra- _ bromeó Rachel, señalando su entrepierna y Quinn bebió un sorbo con rapidez para ahogar su risa- _ A ver, a ver, dame mi copa que de verdad no pienso cargarte… ¿Crees que todo esto está encaminándose?- _

\- _¿Nuestro plan?- _ ella asintió, moviendo la copa entre sus dedos antes de beber un trago largo- _ lo de la cena fue el punto exacto que necesitábamos para avanzar. Ahora solo debemos darle tiempo a lo demás y, en el momento indicado, el ataque final- _ Asintió y le sonrió con calidez. Cuando Quinn hablaba con total habilidad y sin temor, se generaba en ella la seguridad que terminaba necesitando para creerlo todo-

\- _Y luego nuestras vidas retomarán su acostumbrado camino. Tal vez nunca más nos volvamos a ver- _

Un pequeño aire del viento apagó la vela y todo alrededor de ellas se iluminó por la lejana luz de luna. Quinn llenó nuevamente su copa y se estiró a servir la de ella. Bebieron al mismo tiempo y bajo el mismo ritmo; lento, pausado y disfrutando el sabor mientras se observaban.

Ella cerró un momento sus ojos y los apretó antes de abrirlos y parpadear varias veces: estaba algo mareada y una leve punzada comenzó a golpear su cabeza. La cena había terminado casi media hora atrás y no había comido mucho tampoco.

\- _Rachel ¿estás bien?- _ echó su mirada al cielo y sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Ahora sí-

\- _Solo fue un momento- _ le respondió y la rubia lanzó un resoplido- _ ¿Qué?- _

\- _Es solo vino, no puede hacerte daño- _

\- _He dicho que estoy bien. Y si puede hacerme daño- _

\- _Está bien, está bien. No pretendo hacerte enojar- _

\- _Quinn- _ murmuró ella repasando sus propios brazos- _ tengo frio ya ¿podemos entrar?- _

\- _Ven aquí- _la llamó la rubia y Rachel solo la miró un segundo. Apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y se impulsó hacia arriba, caminando hacia la rubia y tomando la mano que ella le estiraba-

La jaló, la sentó sobre ella y la rodeó con total protección y calor que ahora temblaba solo de nervios, no más de frío. Sus rostros se rozaron y se inclinaron en lados contrarios, esperando por un solo movimiento para un beso.

Le rodeó el cuello y acarició su nuca mientras Quinn dibujaba círculos en su cadera.

Le gustaba. Quinn le gustaba y no tendría filtro en decírselo si la rubia llegaba a preguntárselo en ese momento. Estaba en esa etapa en que cientos de preguntas sobre la persona de la que posiblemente te sientas atraída, llenaban su conciencia y todas las respuestas eran la misma: "si".

\- _¿Tú crees realmente que ya no volveremos a vernos?- _ le preguntó Quinn con la voz ronca y ella se mordió el labio antes de responder-

\- _Es muy probable. Tú dejarás el negocio y yo me instalaré en uno nuevo. En otra ciudad, con otros niños, quizás. Y otra pareja- _ la sintió apretar su cadera y juntó sus dientes por el dolor; su piel se estrujó dentro del puño que Quinn pero no pudo reclamárselo-

\- _Si, tal vez- _ susurró la rubia casi sin aire y ella se aclaró garganta. Si quería hablar totalmente sincera con ella, debía aprovechar ese momento, antes de que acabara la noche para ambas-

\- _¿Quinn?- _

\- _¿Ugh?- _

\- _¿Te has enamorado de mi?- _

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap..Me encanta que estén sacando teorías sobre Carmen, un rw dió justo en el clavo de lo qué hace...Preguntaron para cuándo Rachel celosa, tres caps y el personaje nuevo aparecerá asique ahí la tendremos. Y cuantos capítulos tendría la historia, preguntaron también, seguro que más de 40, me gustaría que fuesen 50 exactos. Ya veremos...**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en tomarse el tiempo para ambas cosas. Son un amor (así tan lindo como Groundchele) Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario St Berry hubiese sido canon mientras las Faberry tenían sus dramas) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	18. Fuego

Cap. XVIII: "Fuego"

¿Eso era un _sí_? ¿Un _no_? ¿O un _tal vez_? ¿O una señal de que se callara y no volviera a repetir la pregunta?

Quinn asintió solo dos veces con su cabeza, de manera lenta y luego la apretó contra ella, negando con rapidez sobre su hombro.

Rachel se separó hasta enfrentarla y la llamó por lo bajo, sonriendo al sentir un leve temblor en las manos de Quinn. Quinn podía ser autoritaria, gritaba a temprana hora del día y ordenaba sin esperar refutaciones; pero era dulce y preocupada aún en la misma o más cantidad.

Era Quinn quien llevaba el control del asma de de Luke y compraba los inhaladores necesarios cuando lo creía conveniente. Era Quinn quien despertaba por la mañana y preparaba su café para cuando ella ocupaba la cocina.

Y era Quinn también la que calmaba a Chloe cuando algo le generaba miedo. Como las tormentas, las arañas que solían estar en el baño o cuando Charlie se atoraba con su comida. Era divertido ver a la rubia con su gesto de asco al abrir la boca de Charlie y colar un dedo para que quitar los restos grandes de carne o algo que los niños le daban y no podía aún comer.

Quinn era la contraposición insuperable de sí misma y a ella le fascinaba; le parecía realmente único disfrutar de esa virtud. Y aunque incluso leyó su historial tiempo atrás, la Quinn fría y calculadora que no dejaba de resaltarse en cada línea, con ella nunca apareció. Con los niños mucho menos.

Porque sí, podía ser Quinn la que daba ordenes desde un principio y ser la malhumorada, pero llevaba tiempo calmada y trabajando ahora como lo que eran, un equipo.

Rachel repasó su labio inferior contra sus dientes y esperó su respuesta. Sin embargo, esa sí era la Quinn que conocía y que convivía con ella cada noche en la misma cama: la que no decía ni hacía algo de más si no podía controlarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta e insistió, preguntándole de manera distinta para no asustarla:

\- _¿A ti te pasa algo conmigo? ¿Estás confundida?- _ estaba acostumbrada a hablar sin rodeos ni cohibirse sin importar la persona que la estuviese escuchando. Sabía que a veces eso podía ser un defecto o molestar pero generalmente nunca le habían importado las opiniones ajenas hacia su persona-

\- _No- _ respondió Quinn al instante y por un momento algo de aire golpeó su espalda. Sonaba segura pero la había visto tragar con dificultad, incluso la había oído- _No lo sé, Rachel- _ agregó y de repente su corazón golpeó algo dentro de ella- _ Creo que…creo que aún no puedo llamarlo de ninguna manera porque no me gustan estas cosas- _

\- _¿Qué cosas?- _

\- _Esto. El que me pregunten por mis sentimientos y tener que responder. No me gusta eso de estar enamorada o sentirme dependiente de alguien; no creo que mi vida funcione de mejor manera en relación a eso- _

\- _No tendrías por qué sentirte así conmigo. Puedes seguir siendo tú en la independencia que quieras- _

\- _Es que no se trata de ti, Rachel- _ aseguró Quinn y ella lo notó en su mirada. Sus ojos verdes se aclararon por el reflejo de la luna y podía leer algo de miedo en ellos. Todo se trataba de Quinn; de no salir lastimada en el proceso-

\- _Pero nosotras ya cruzamos un límite. Hemos tenido sexo. Tres veces- _ le recordó sin vergüenza y Quinn esquivó su mirada, suspirando hacia un costado y humedeciendo sus labios- _ Y no puedo olvidar cómo me trataste luego. Actuaste como una esposa enamorada realmente- _

\- _No soy una esposa enamorada realmente- _

\- _¡Eso ya lo sé!- _ No, no lo sabía y escuchar eso solo la molestó. Porque sí, tal vez Quinn no estaba enamorada de ella, aún, pero no podía negarse la rubia a si misma los abrazos que le daba antes de dormir. Cuando ella ya estaba dormida y despertaba por causa de ellos- _ Pero solo quiero encontrar una respuesta a tu forma de ser- _

\- _Solo soy así. No puedes flaquear en este trabajo- _

\- _No me refiero a eso- _ la cortó ella entre dientes - _ solo quiero saber si sientes algo por mí. No eres una esposa enamorada realmente pero actúas como ella dentro de nuestra casa. Y ambas sabemos que nuestro trabajo se debe realizar afuera de esas cuatro paredes- _ se cruzó de brazos y quiso alejarse de ella, pero Quinn elevó sus piernas y las pegó a su espalda, reteniéndola y observándola antes de hablar-

\- _¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- _

\- _Solo si sientes algo por mí. Algo que no sentías los primeros días, cuando apenas nos conocíamos- _

\- _No lo sé- _ susurró finalmente la rubia- _ ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? No quiero hablar de esto ¿Por qué no me dices tú si sientes algo por mi?- _ su tono de voz había cambiado y sonaba frustrada y ella lo estaba aún más. Estaba furiosa y esta vez Quinn no pudo detenerla; se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a ella, separando sus brazos y moviéndolos para demostrar su enojo-

\- _¿Quieres saber si me pasa algo contigo, señorita que se cree la madura entre las dos? ¿Qué quería que actuáramos acorde a nuestra edad? ¡Sí! Me gustas, me pareces jodidamente hermosa ¿lo recuerdas?- _ ironizó, repitiendo aquellas palabras de Quinn antes del primer beso que cambió todo, antes de la primera vez que la sintiera correrse en ella- _ Y tampoco sé si estoy enamorada ¡Quizás lo esté! Es más ¡lo estoy! Porque nunca me había sentido así. Me gustas y estoy enamorada de ti ¿Contenta?- _

No esperó respuesta ni la vió por última vez; Rachel dio media vuelta y caminó asintiendo sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa. Atravesó la puerta y miró por sobre su hombro a Quinn aún sentada en el césped, con sus brazos hacia atrás y descansando como si sus palabra no hubiesen hecho ni el mínimo efecto en ella.

Le dio un último golpe de pie al piso y corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando las miradas de Chloe y Luke desde el sillón por interrumpir su película.

Ingresó a su cuarto y cerró con un fuerte portazo antes de echarse a la cama y sentir ese leve rebote cuando la ira invade el cuerpo. Enredó las manos en su cabello y ahogó un grito hacia el techo; tenía ganas de odiar a Quinn, odiarla solo un minuto hasta que esa molestia bajara.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, iba a lamentar al día siguiente verla a la cara luego de su declaración extraña de amor. Había actuado con impulso pero es que la rubia la orillaba a eso. Si no quería aclarar sus ideas o sentimientos como la adulta que creía que era, ella sí iba a hacerlo y acabaría con ese raro juego que llamaba relación.

Se tapó los ojos con su brazo derecho y trató de tranquilizarse; Quinn entraría a dormir en unos minutos y no quería que la descubriera en ese estado. Porque ella misma se lo había provocado y todo terminaría a favor de la rubia, aumentando su ego y hundiendo las posibilidades de que volvieran a hablar de lo ocurrido.

La escuchó ordenarles a los niños irse a sus habitaciones ya y que se durmieran cuanto antes. Lanzó un resoplido irónico, allí estaba de vuelta aquella Quinn creyéndose la jefa de cada uno y decretando a su gusto. Ah pero iba a reclamárselo en cuanto ingresara y poco le importaba si la discusión terminaban escuchándola el resto de los vecinos.

Estúpida copa de vino que bebió con ella y estúpida noche que estaba acabando de la peor manera posible, pensó y de la nada un sollozo escapó de su boca. Si esto quería Quinn, esto serían: dos esposas no enamoradas realmente.

Oyó el picaporte y luego la puerta cerrarse. Y una pasada de llaves.

No escuchó los pasos de Quinn ni su voz y tampoco quería hacerlo en ese momento. Sintió solo sus manos posarse sobre sus muslos y finalmente expulsó una bocanada de aire. Estaba acariciándola, con cautela y sus dedos apenas rozaban su piel. Pero era una sensación que no podía ignorar y su cuerpo mucho menos.

\- _¿Qué haces?- _ le preguntó por lo bajo pero no se movió. Fue consciente de que su respiración estaba aumentando al igual que las caricias. Los dedos de la rubia se colaron bajo su vestido y sus manos tibias la tocaron con total dedicación.

Con lentitud, Quinn separó sus muslos y avanzó en el interior de ambos; llegando al borde de su ropa interior y regresando hasta sus rodillas. Repitió el acto tantas veces, que ella tuvo que morderse el brazo para no suspirar.

Su vestido se alzó hasta su cintura y sus piernas quedaron descubiertas, sintiendo su piel erizarse por el pequeño frío golpearlas. Sintió el peso de Quinn sobre ella y su suavidad al alejarle el brazo, para que sus miradas se encontraran.

La observó y Quinn a ella. Y le pareció ver una sonrisa solo en un momento fugaz.

\- _Oh, Quinn- _ gimió cuando sintió sus labios posarse en su cuello. La rubia le dibujó un camino hasta su clavícula y de manera ruidosa; cada vez que se despegaba o se separaba de su piel, los besos sonaban sin temor a ser escuchados.

Era una sensación enloquecedora. Su boca estaba fría y olía al vino dulce aún pero su rostro ardía, las mejillas de Quinn le pasaban calor a las de ella y de a poco la temperatura aumentaba en todo su cuerpo.

La sintió descender su cabeza y se oyó el resorte de la cama, molesto y nítido que ninguna le prestó atención. Quinn besó su pecho y sus manos se perdieron tras su espalda, alejándola del colchón en un brusco movimiento para abrir el cierre de su vestido con rapidez. Los tirantes cayeron a un lado y Quinn volvió al piso, de pie frente a ella para deslizarlo hasta quitarlo.

Estaba nerviosa, como nunca antes en sus encuentros, y le daba algo de vergüenza que Quinn lo notara, que supiera que a pesar de todo estaba allí, a su merced y esperando porque avanzara.

La rubia regresó sobre ella y pasó una mano bajo su espalda, rodeando su cintura y arrastrándola hacia atrás, al centro de la cama. Estaba haciendo todo con calma y cual primera noche de luna de miel se tratara; y ella estaba desesperada. Cada vez que el aliento de Quinn llegaba a su nariz, la desesperación aumentaba.

Sintió sus besos bajar desde su pecho hasta el inicio de su ropa interior. La miró pero Quinn no. Arrodillada entre sus piernas, solo le reflejó una sonrisa triunfal y ella regresó su cabeza contra la cama.

Sintió que quitó su braga y se tapó la cara para ahogar un grito. Estaba desnuda frente a Quinn nuevamente pero sobre la cama que compartían; y sentía que, a diferencia de la ducha, un lugar así hacía todo menso sexual y más amoroso.

La rubia se inclinó hasta su entrepierna y sin aviso pasó su lengua a lo largo de su vagina. Gimió, arrojó aire y juntó más al morder sus labios e intentar retenerlo.

\- _No te reprimas- _ le dijo Quinn con la voz ronca. No sabía si estaba tan excitada como ella y que estuviera desesperada no significaba que iba a demostrarlo-

\- _¡Dios, Quinn!- _ no pudo evitarlo cuando la rubia se lo demostró. Se irguió y pegó su miembro duro y esperando contra ella, antes de regresar y comenzar a jugar con sus labios inferiores.

Oía la lengua de Quinn chocar contra sus flujos y separarlos de ella antes de ingresarlos a su boca; estaba probándola. No podía verla pero lo imaginaba y más se mojaba.

Puso una mano en su cabeza y la presionó contra ella. La rodeó con sus piernas y sus talones golpearon la espalda de Quinn, que aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos y su cabeza se movía con rapidez. Estaba estremeciéndose sin ser consciente de la fuerza que ejercía en el agarre.

Golpeó con su puño el colchón cuando Quinn chupó su clítoris y tiró de el antes de morderlo. Lo llevó a su boca y escuchó aquel sonido cual bebé con chupetón se tratara.

Sus caderas se elevaron y no pudo controlarse, gritó y continuó gimiendo mientras la lengua de Quinn no salía de su interior. Tomó una mano de la rubia y la dejó sobre su seno, Quinn apretó y estrujó su pezón sin consideración alguna.

\- _No te separes- _ le ordenó la rubia cuando intentó alejarla porque estaba al borde del orgasmo. Enredó nuevamente sus dedos en el rubio cabello y de un golpe la pegó a ella otra vez: los primeros espasmos la debilitaron y cayó totalmente exaltada sobre la cama.

Su boca titubeó y sus dientes se golpearon al sentir como Quinn probaba sus líquidos y los tragaba con el mayor de los deseos.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la rubia se separara y ella se pasara una mano por la cara, secando su sudor pero esquivando su mirada. Consideraba que lo que acababa de pasar ya borraba cualquier límite y ponía uno nuevo. Imposible de superar.

\- _Abre los ojos, Rachel-_ le costó mantenerlos abiertos pero lo hizo. La vió quitarse su camisa por sobre su cabeza y desprender su pantalón. Se adelantó y estiró su mano hacia la mesa de luz, hurgando en el cajón y encontrando un condón-

\- _Solo queda uno- _ susurró antes de abrirlo y oír el gruñido de Quinn.

Ya estaba desnuda y abriendo sus piernas cuando ella se acercó y tomó su pene erecto con una de sus manos. Quinn echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió sin pudor. Apretó con su pulgar la punta y algo de líquido pre seminal comenzó a salir. Sonrió, le puso el condón a lo largo y regresó a la cama.

Separó sus muslos y la encerró entre sus piernas cuando Quinn se acomodó entre ellas. Estaban tan excitadas y ella lo suficientemente húmeda que no sintió incomodidad ni esperaron nada más.

Las embestidas fueron seguidas, fuertes y ruidosas. Sus pieles chocando, sus gemidos aumentando y sus gritos se mezclaron en la habitación. Cuando un segundo orgasmo iba a sorprenderla, Quinn se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos, reclamándole con la mirada.

\- _Voltea- _ le ordenó pero ella misma lo hizo. La rubia la sujetó y la acomodó boca abajo, acomodándose sobre ella y entrelazando sus manos cerca del respaldar.

La penetración fue más profunda, más placentera y tocaba aquel punto del que ya no podía pasar. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que las dos se corrieran conjuntamente.

\- _¿Rachel?- _ insistió Quinn llegando a su oreja. Golpeó sus caderas hacia atrás en respuesta y la rubia mordió su hombro- _ ¿Es tarde ya para responderte?- _

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Si - _respondió Quinn, con una violenta embestida y sintiendo el orgasmo de Rachel rodear su miembro- _me gustas- _ le aseguró antes de buscar su boca y besarla para demostrárselo.

* * *

Era la segunda semana del tercer mes juntos cuando Quinn firmó un contrato válido con Sam Evans. Ella le proporcionaría productos de su fábrica y él aseguró que serían la novedad de la cadena de su supermercado.

Ella le había dado distintos contactos para que él se cerciorara de que el negocio funcionaría, distintos compradores que tenía como sus clientes y adquiridos a lo largo de los años. Del otro lado de cada llamada telefónica, Jason y un equipo de trabajo se encargaban de responder las dudas de Evans.

Ahora tenía que preparar algo más grande, en dos semanas cobraría el primer cheque de los productos y, recordando la poca inteligencia de Sam, quería acumularle distintas ofertas con las cuales no pudiese decidirse y terminaba comprando más de una.

Quinn se acomodó en la silla y golpeó el bolígrafo contra la mesa, la hoja aún estaba en blanco y ninguna idea cruzaba por su mente. Tal vez por la hora, eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y el calor no ayudaba mucho.

Sonrió cuando algo llegó a formarse en su mente y volteó a ver con molestia cuando un ruido ahuyentó la idea. Chloe llegaba a la cocina corriendo y se detenía frente a ella con Charlie en brazos.

\- _Bájalo ya, Chloe. No es un cachorro- _ le dijo pero la niña negó con su cabeza-

\- _Lo es- _

\- _Pues está muy gordo para serlo- _

\- _Solo come un poco de todo ¡Quinn! No lo molestes…. ¿qué haces?- _

\- _Tareas ¿no tendrías tú que estar haciendo lo mismo?- _ le reclamó, acercando su bolígrafo a la hoja e intentando escribir algo-

\- _¿Tareas? ¿Qué tareas?- _

\- _Tareas- _ repitió Quinn entre dientes, observándola pararse a su lado y con Charlie moviéndose de un lado a otro- _ Asuntos de mi trabajo- _

\- _Nuestro- _ le recordó la niña con algo de grandeza y ella rodó los ojos-

\- _Aja, nuestro ¿Necesitabas algo?- _

\- _Nada, solo que estoy aburrida y Luke aún no llega ¿a qué hora llegan?- _

\- _El entrenamiento termina a las cuatro y media Chloe- _

\- _¡Genial! Iremos con Luke y unos amigos al parque. Me das permiso ¿cierto?- _

\- _Si, Chloe, si. Pueden ir, solo…quiero concentrarme en esto ¿si?- _

\- _Dime qué es, puedo ayudarte- _

\- _Lo dudo-_

\- _Pues te sacarás de la duda si me lo dices- _ insistió la niña y ella lanzó un resoplido; pero estiró su brazo y le tendió una silla para que se acomodara a su lado-

\- _Está bien. Quiero que Evans no deje de interesarse en mis productos, que compre y continúe comprando distintas variedades e invierta más de lo que creyó en ellos ¿entiendes?- _

\- _Totalmente, que no tengo cinco años, Quinn- _ le recordó Chloe, antes de arrebatarle la hoja y el bolígrafo para escribir- _ Deberías inventar algún producto en especial con los cereales. No lo sé, una barra, un alfajor o algo dulce que los niños consuman. Y Luke y yo nos encargaríamos de llevarlos al colegio y hacer correr la voz- _ agregó, mordiendo su labio pensativa y escribiendo con velocidad- _ David está dentro del equipo, Rachel podría llevar el producto y allí obligarlos a que lo compren, como parte de su dieta. Pero distintos productos y armar una pequeña empresa pero a lo grande ¿qué dices?- _

\- _Que eres una maldita niña genio- _ susurró con sus ojos abiertos y parpadeando al salir de su asombro- _Eso es genial. De igual manera- _ la cortó cuando sonrió con victoria- _ lo del producto que Rachel propondría como dieta ya era mi idea- _

\- _Ay por favor, cierra la boca- _ terminó la niña al abandonar su lugar y acercarse a la mesada, observando por la pequeña ventana la llegada de Luke y Rachel- _Iré afuera ¡cuida a Charlie!- _ le ordenó al correr hacia la puerta luego de dejar el perro sobre sus piernas-

\- _No me mires así y bájate- _ le susurró al cachorro pero él acomodó sus patas sobre sus hombros y paso su lengua con rapidez en todo su rostro- _ Ya, ya ¡Charlie!- _ intentó sujetarlo pero mientras más pretendía alejarlo, más se movía y continuaba lamiendo su cara- _ Dios santo, estás gordo, muy gordo. No habrá más comida después de las cinco para ti- _

\- _¿Estás hablándole a quién creo estás hablándole?- _ se detuvo con brusquedad y se aclaró la garganta antes de removerse en la silla y voltear a verla; Rachel estaba con sus brazos cruzados, contra la pared y con su ceja levantada. Y sudada, le encantaba verla llegar de esa manera luego de cada entrenamiento-

\- _Solo… sácalo de aquí-_ le pidió, estirando el cachorro hacia ella y Rachel lo tomó sin problemas. Quinn gesticuló con asco al verla recibir sus lamidas sin problemas y notar los besos de la morena sobre el hocico del perro- _ Giu, Rachel, no hagas eso- _

\- _¿Y por qué no? A él le gustan- _

\- _Pero a mi no- _

\- _Está dándomelos a mi, no a ti- _

\- _Dije que no me gusta- _

\- _¿Y qué con eso?- _ inquirió la morena entre bromas, bajando a Charlie finalmente y observándolo correr hacia el living-

\- _Que no me gusta, Rachel. No es muy difícil de entender- _

\- _Pues la verdad que sí, no entiendo- _ aseguró la morena y Quinn le dedicó una mirada con obviedad. Por supuesto que lo entendía, solo que quería oír palabra por palabra lo que solía decirle- _ ¿Puedes explicarte?- _ lanzó un suspiro molesta y arrojó la hoja sobre la mesa, recostándose luego contra la silla antes de responderle-

\- _No voy a besarte con ese olor a perro. Huele horrible- _ la oyó lanzar una carcajada y tomarse el abdomen por ello. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos a esperar que terminara-

\- _Solo huele a leche. Toma eso después de todo- _

\- _No estaría tan gordo si solo se alimentara de eso- _

\- _Bueno ya, deja a Charlie en paz… ¿qué hacías?- _ iba a responderle. Había tomado su hoja nuevamente pero la morena rodeó su rostro con las manos y tiró de ella para besarla. Olvidó el cachorro, los besos que le había robado a Rachel y el supuesto olor que dejaba en ella; y le respondió con más ansias. Abrió su boca, sus lenguas se juntaron y se sorprendió que fuera ella por primera vez quien se separara, porque el aire le faltaba y Rachel no parecía notarlo-

\- _Ideas, planes- _ balbuceó aún desconcertada- _ y esas cosas… ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?- _

\- _Que bueno que lo preguntas y hablas de trabajo. Pasó algo raro hoy- _ se aclaró la garganta al oír la preocupación en Rachel y se puso de pie, siguiéndola cuando se recostó contra la mesada a beber un vaso con agua-

\- _¿Qué sucedió?- _

\- _Carmen- _

\- _¿Y ahora qué? - _

\- _Tiene mi número de teléfono- _ soltó Rachel sin anestesia y ella entrecerró los ojos. Ella misma hacía poco más de un mes que lo había obtenido también-

\- _¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta ella?- _

\- _No lo sé. Pero le dije que el mío había sufrido un pequeño accidente, que no lo llevaba en el momento y le pedí el suyo con el propósito de una foto para los niños. Luke le insistió y los demás lo apoyaron, entonces cedió- _

\- _Al punto, Rachel- _

\- _Hurgué con rapidez entre su lista de llamada y contactos. Y allí aparecí. Pero no bajo mi nombre, estoy agendado como un signo de interrogación. Mi número aparece en su pantalla como ese nombre- _

\- _¿Quién demonios es esa mujer y por qué está detrás de ti? Porque está detrás de ti ¿lo has notado? De todas las maneras posibles- _ golpeó el frío mármol de la mesada y se pasó una mano por la cara. Se inclinó hasta la ventanilla y observó hacia afuera, cerrando la cortina al descubrir a Kurt podando sus plantas-

\- _Hay algo más- _ murmuró la morena-

\- _¿Más? ¿Algo más?- _ estaba desconcertada, estaba molesta y cualquier otro dato que Rachel aportara solo le generaría el total odio hacia Carmen-

\- _Entre sus fotografías, había una carpeta sin nombre pero ocupada con algunas, pocas- _

\- _Ajá ¿y?- _

\- _Ella tomó una desde una revista. Aquella que me fotografiaba cuando fingí un romance con ese actor- _

\- _Qué mierda… ¿estás segura?- _

\- _Sería un poco estúpido no reconocerme a mi misma- _

\- _No entiendo nada, Rachel ¿por qué tendría ella eso?- _

\- _No lo sé pero propongo algo. Si ella conoce de mi pasado es porque algo busca. Entonces averigüemos el de ella- _

\- _No hay manera de hacerlo. No hay registro con su nombre- _

\- _Tú hablaras con Evans, quítale información de a poco. Me encargaré de Kurt y Jenna. Si los datos no coinciden, entonces algo oculta- _

\- _Algo oculta, Rachel- _Regla número 21 de su trabajo: siempre tienes la razón. Incluso si se demuestra lo contrario-

\- _Y eso averiguaremos. Qué oculta… ¿es un buen plan?- _ le preguntó con dudas y sonrojada por lo que la estrechó entre sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho-

\- _Es un muy buen plan y lo único que podemos hacer por ahora- _ le aseguró ella, alejándola apenas para dejarle un beso en lo labios- _muy inteligente. Esa es mi chica-_

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap...****Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, en tomarse el tiempo para ambas cosas. Son así tan adorables como la tomadita de manos en Someboy to love. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario el "Shut up, Blaine" se hubiese dicho en taaaantos capitulos) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	19. Nunca, ni en tus locos sueños

Cap. XIX: "Nunca, ni en tus locos sueños"

\- _Fue más fácil de lo que creí- _ Quinn alzó la vista y abandonó su silla de inmediato: Rachel ingresaba a su oficina con una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente en sus manos. Rodeó su escritorio y se detuvo frente a ella, intentando arrebatársela pero la morena la escondió tras su espalda- _ Quiero mi parte por esto, ha sido un total sacrificio- _ ella lanzó un resoplido y agitó la cabeza-

\- _Seguro- _ ironizó por lo bajo- _ te debe haber costado mucho trabajo mantener a Carmen pendiente de ti- _

\- _¿Celosa?- _

\- _¿De ella? Por favor- _ exclamó con grandeza, antes de recibir la bolsa y regresar a su lugar- _¿Tiene tu huella?- _

\- _Pues si, hubiese sido raro que tomara uno de sus cabellos con guantes ¿no crees? "Espera Carmen, tienes un insecto en tu cabeza. Oh pero antes me prepararé higiénicamente"- _ sobreactuó Rachel con sus manos en movimiento y ella rodó los ojos- _ Si, muy creíble- _

\- _Me refiero a qué si lo manipulaste demasiado- _

\- _Quinn, llevo tiempo en esto ¿debo recordártelo siempre?- _ la observó y notó que había cruzado sus brazos, algo molesta. Pero Rachel siempre tomaba esa postura cuando de enfrentar ideas se trataba. Movió su cabeza, llamándola y apenas unos segundos después la tenía ya a su lado-

\- _¿Lo ves? Bajo su nombre no hay nada- _ le informó señalando la pantalla de su computadora - _ Le enviaré a la parte de laboratorio su cabello porque mira…Julie la buscó según la fotografía que le enviamos el otro día y no…- _

\- _¿Quién es Julie?- _ apretó los labios y la ignoró unos segundos; mientras ella escribía, tecleaba otros datos y manejaba la máquina, Rachel detenía una mano tras la silla y la otra sobre la mesa, observándola más que a lo que le mostraba-

\- _Julie…una compañera de trabajo- _

\- _Los compañeros de trabajo son con los que compartes tiempo en ello. Chloe y Luke, por ejemplo- _

\- _¿Señorita Fabray?- _ alguien golpeó dos veces y, frente a su respuesta, una mujer mayor ingresó con una bandeja y dos tazas de café- _Vi pasar a la señorita y supuse que era de quién me había anticipado- _

\- _Ella es- _aseguró Quinn con una sonrisa-

\- _Pues tiene razón- _ agregó la mujer, dejando la bandeja en el escritorio y estudiando a la morena pero sin incomodarla - _ es muy guapa. Si necesita algo más, me avisa. Con permiso- _

\- _Claro, gracias Julie- _

\- _Julie es… ¿tu secretaria?- _le preguntó Rachel y ella giró la silla para mirarla-

\- _Trabaja para James, en realidad pero es como la madre de todos aquí dentro. Muy servicial y de total confianza…Dos de azúcar ¿cierto?- _ le sonrió ella antes de estirarse y tomar dos sobres-

\- _Si…si, dos- _ balbuceó la morena- _ es quien me recibió en la puerta de entrada- _

\- _Esa es Julie, sí. A excepción de James, y ella por supuesto, nadie ingresa a mi oficina. Le dije que esperaba a alguien, que ella la recibiera y luego nos sirviera algo para tomar- _

\- _Entiendo, por eso solo hay una silla…gracias- _ murmuró al recibir su taza y beber el primer sorbo- _ totalmente negro- _

\- _Lo sé, sé que es el café que bebes. Toma mi silla- _

\- _¿Y tú?- _

\- _Puedo beber de pie- _

\- _Si tú puedes, yo también- _replicó Rachel y dejó el café a un lado un momento para dar un pequeño salto y acomodarse sobre la mesa, al lado de la computadora. Quinn la recorrió de arriba abajo y desvió su vista un momento ¿desde cuándo Rachel usaba faldas? Sí, la había obligado a comprar durante aquella visita a la tienda pero Rachel solo usó una y para la cena con los Evans. Incluso los short deportivos que necesitaba para los entrenamientos eran más largos que la falda que llevaba justo ahora - _¿Quinn?... ¡Quinn!- _

\- _ Si, sí… estoy oyéndote- _ No, no lo estaba, solo se había perdido mirando sus muslos bien torneados-

\- _Entonces dime- _

\- _Claro- _

\- _Que me respondas lo que te pregunté- _ rodó los ojos con frustración y se echó nuevamente contra la silla: por mucho que lo deseara, Rachel nunca dejaría de ser esa insistente que conoció al principio- _¿Quién hará la identificación del ADN?- _

\- _La gente de laboratorio. Se los enviaré hoy mismo y en menos de una semana tendremos el resultado- _

\- _O sea que Carmen Watson ya no será un problema- _

\- _De eso estaba hablándote- _ recordó la rubia, arrastrándose hasta pegarse a la pantalla y girándola para que Rachel la viera también-

\- _Esa es ella- _

\- _Sí, con la fotografía que le enviamos a Julie y que tú le tomaste. Bien, mira los datos que encontró bajo el registro de ese perfil- _

\- _¿Amanda Grill?... ¿pero qué demonios significa eso? – _

\- _Significa que en algún momento de su vida, se vió obligada a ocultar su nombre verdadero- _

\- _Pero la fecha es de años atrás- _ susurró Rachel, acercándose a leer con más detenimiento- _No sabía que con una simple foto podías conseguir esto- _

\- _Durante tres años usó ese nombre y se presentó bajo el, entonces la busqué en mi computador con ese mismo y ¿adivina qué?- _

\- _A estas alturas ya no puedo adivinar nada, Quinn- _

\- _Nada de ese nombre. Pareciera que a esa persona se la tragó la tierra, igual que a Carmen Watson… ¿Has hablado con Jenna?- _

\- _Tengo spa con ella mañana por la tarde. Y con Kurt, lo invité bajo ese propósito- _

\- _¿Spa?- _ preguntó Quinn divertida, siempre había creído que ese tipo de gastos eran innecesarios y absurdos- _¿Y por qué necesitarías masajes, Rachel?- _

\- _A Kurt no le gusta hacer ejercicios, ama el spa. Jenna también entonces los junté en una actividad que compartiéramos. Además el spa no es solo masajes, también puedo hacerme algún tipo de mascarillas o ritual de belleza- _ aclaró la morena algo ofendida y ella lanzó una pequeña risa, mentalmente se insistió del por qué lo necesitaría-

\- _Está bien, está bien, haz lo creas conveniente… ¿tienes miedo?- _

\- _¿Miedo de qué o a qué?- _

\- _No lo sé ¿A Carmen? A lo que puedas llegar a escuchar de ella- _

\- _No- _ murmuró la morena, pensativa y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Había acabado su café y Quinn apenas le había dado dos sorbos al suyo. La rapidez y desenfreno de ella, contra la lentitud pero seguridad de Quinn en un acto tan cotidiano que nunca dejaba de presentarse le pareció, más que acostumbrado, llamativo- _ ¿Tú lo tienes?- _

\- _Para nada- _ aseguró la rubia sonriéndole y estirando su mano hasta dejarla sobre su rodilla- _ Y me gustaría que tú siguieras así, sin tenerlo- _ le dejó un directo golpeteo en la pierna con su dedo y la morena entendió el mensaje, se estiró hasta ella y de inmediato atrapó sus labios.

Sentía que, como muchas veces antes, su boca estaba devorando la de Rachel y la dominaba sin tener sus manos sobre su cintura o su cuello. Sonrieron a la vez cuando intentaron separarse pero solo se pegaron aún más, continuando con el beso y sin necesidad de aumentar la intensidad.

\- _Quinn, las carpetas de cada mes aquí…- _ tan rápido cómo se abrió la puerta, James ingresó y sus palabras terminaron deteniéndose con brusquedad, como su cuerpo en medio de la oficina.

Ellas se alejaron al instante y la rubia lo observó, admirado y algo más con sus ojos intercalándose entre las dos. Desvió su mirada a Rachel y se puso de pie, ayudándola a bajarse y el saludo de despedida fue rápido, sin otro acercamiento y la morena caminó a la salida cabizbaja.

Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de oír el portazo de su jefe al cerrar.

\- _¿Puedo saber qué carajo es todo esto, Quinn? ¿Estabas besándote con Berry? ¿Con tu compañera?- _ sus preguntas salieron cual cascada y entre gritos, él arrojo los papeles que cargaba con violencia sobre la mesa y se paseó en círculos luego, deteniendo sus manos en la cintura como signo de furia- _¡Respóndeme!- _

\- _No es necesario que me grites, James- _

\- _¿Tan profesional eres qué traes más trabajo a tu lugar de trabajo? - _ inquirió él con ironía- _ Estás pagándome de la peor manera, Lucy ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?_-

\- _¿Pagándote? Te he agradecido cada día de mi vida desde que te conocí lo que has hecho por mi ¡Mierda, James! Ni siquiera estás viendo las cosas con claridad- _

\- _¡Estabas besándote con ella! ¿Con qué necesidad estabas haciéndolo aquí adentro? ¿A quién tenías que convencer?- _ a nadie, solo a Rachel. Desde que la claridad se filtró en los sentimientos de ambas, siempre la besaba para demostrarle lo que sus palabras no podían. Intentaba en cada roce convencerla de que le gustaba realmente- _Te recuerdo algo, Quinn, estás a cinco semanas de cumplir la mitad del tiempo contratado, si para ese momento no tengo algo de la cuenta bancaria de Sylvester en mi bolsillo….Berry será la primera en irse del equipo- _ nunca la había tratado así, nunca se habían tratado así y nunca había disfrutado tanto un trabajo como ese. Pero conocía más que nadie a James y sabía que sus amenazas no eran en vano. Lanzó una bocanada de aire y asintió lentamente, con seguridad como siempre lo hacía con él-

\- _Y lo tendrás- _

\- _Ahora entiendo tus largas páginas en las carpetas de ella ¿Esa es tu manera de gratificarle las horas de sexo que te da? Porque están acostándose ¿cierto?- _

\- _Eso no debería…- _

\- _¿Y qué hay de los niños? ¡Oh! No me digas, déjame adivinar. Te has encariñado con ellos y cuando esto termine ¿te casarás con ella y los adoptarán? Pasarán a ser la familia más falsa realmente formada luego- _ escupió James con ironía y Quinn apretó sus puños, a los costados de su cuerpo y tensó su mandíbula. Solo debería descargar su molestia contra ella, no con Rachel y menos aún con Luke y Chloe- _Quiero un cheque grande antes del mes entrante- _ la señaló él amenazándola, luego de llegar a la puerta- _ O realmente nada continuará igual, Quinn. Estás advertida- _

Otro portazo y afuera una caída de papeles, en un pequeño disturbio.

Quinn se quedó mirando el lugar que había ocupado James y algo de agua inundó sus ojos. Alejó su vista hacia el escritorio, donde Rachel había estado sentada, y le dio una patada a su silla; irónicamente James ya no quería verla sola, sin disfrutar sus años de juventud con alguien a su lado. Y ahora estaba disfrutándolos con Rachel, pero él iba a impedirlo mientras ese trabajo no se realizara.

Se pasó una mano por su rostro y limpió la lágrima que casi nada había bajado por el. Tomó su chaqueta, su maletín y abandonó su oficina, corriendo hacia la salida.

Se montó con velocidad y rabia a su automóvil, acelerando hasta oír el chillido de los neumáticos fundirse contra el cemento.

Regla número 2 de su trabajo: Cada segundo que malgastes, te pesará en una hora.

* * *

\- _Ya sabes Chloe, abres las galletas frente a los demás y actúa como si el sabor te convenciera ¿entendido?- _

\- _Sí, Quinn- _ rodó los ojos la niña, cansada de que llevara repitiéndole lo mismo durante las ultimas 24 horas- _ ya llevarás que tendrás a Sue comiendo de la palma de tu mano….casi literalmente- _ agregó cuando la rubia guardó el paquete dentro de su mochila y la cerraba luego-

\- _Bien, ese es el autobús- _ dijo Rachel, bajando las escaleras de la mano con un Luke aún adormilado luego de oír el claxon- _Iré por ustedes al salir- _

\- _¿Irá por ellos?- _ preguntó Quinn sorprendida-

\- _A la hora de salida estarán todas las madres o padres, es una buena ocasión para que todos comiencen a conocer nuestro negocio- _ respondió la morena, tomando un paquete de la mesa ratona y guardándolo en la mochila del niño- _ bien, se les hace tarde. Recuerden, a las dos estaré en la puerta esperándolos- _

\- _Claro ¡adiós!- _ se despidió entusiasmada Chloe, jalando a Luke que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos-

\- _Quiero creer que no se pasó toda la noche con sus videojuegos- _ murmuró Quinn, sacudiendo su mano bajo la puerta mientras los niños subían al transporte. Rachel alzó los hombros y regresó al living cuando desaparecieron de su vista-

\- _No lo sé. Tú eres la que controlas eso- _

\- _Creo que tal vez debería ser un poco más ruda con eso- _

\- _¿Un poco más?- _ bromeó la morena, sacudiendo los cojines del sillón y acomodándolos con prolijidad-

\- _¿Intentas decirme algo?- _

\- _Para nada- _ aseguró Rachel negando con diversión- _ ¿Irás a la oficina?- _

\- _No, no hoy. No después de lo de ayer- _

\- _Realmente lo lamento, Quinn- _ se disculpó la morena nuevamente. Luego del incidente en que James las descubrió dentro de la empresa, cuando Quinn llegó a casa horas después, no paró de repetir que no había sido esa su intención, de que las viera en ese momento- _ No lo había visto cuando entré y creí que no estaba, de lo contrario…- _

\- _Ey, Rachel- _ la cortó la rubia acercándose a ella- _está todo bien ¿de acuerdo? James es un poco…es más extremista y profesional que yo misma, puedes darte una idea- _agregó intentando bromear- _ La culpa fue mía, en realidad…debería haber puesto seguridad en la puerta- _

\- _Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez- _ le sonrió la morena- _Te ha dado un sermón ¿cierto?- _

\- _No tanto, solo…nada, no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas- _ respondió, esquivándole las palabras de James de que, si el trabajo no avanzaba y no mantenía todo bajo el lente profesional otra vez, las cosas cambiarían- _ Cómo es eso de qué irás a buscar a los niños- _

\- _Pues eso… ¿cabremos los tres en mi motocicleta?- _

\- _¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- _

\- _¿Y por qué no? Son pequeños y yo también, será divertido- _

\- _No me parece divertido el hecho de que puedan accidentarse- _

\- _Sé manejar, Quinn- _

\- _No dije lo contrario. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, solo te he visto una vez haciéndolo y no fuiste muy segura que digamos. O tal vez solo querías impresionarme- _ murmuró la rubia, enredando uno de sus dedos en un mechón del cabello de Rachel hasta rodear su cuello y tirar de el-

\- _Solo quería impresionarte- _ ironizó la morena, alejándose al ver el rostro de Quinn contra el de ella y pasando bajo su brazo, caminando a la puerta- _Busca tu chaqueta, te espero afuera- _

* * *

\- _Oh, no, no. No pienso hacerlo. Es totalmente loco ¡loco! ¿Intentas matarme?- _

Rachel rodó los ojos e intentó ignorarla nuevamente; llevaba los últimos cinco minutos queriendo convencer a Quinn de que montara su motocicleta y se cerciorara por si misma su seguridad al andar.

Pero la rubia llevaba el mismo tiempo negándose, asentando con el movimiento de sus manos que no lo haría.

\- _Solo debes subirte. Será una pequeña vuelta, Quinn- _

\- _Que no- _

\- _¿No confías en mi?- _

\- _No es eso…pero…- _

\- _¿Pero qué?-_ repitió Rachel insistente, subiendo el cierre de su traje y moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro para acomodarlo luego bajo su casco-

\- _Si tengo auto, utilizo auto y me gusta mi auto es porque…porque no me gustan las motocicletas- _

\- _¿Les tienes miedo?- _

\- _¿Qué? ¡No! Shhh, baja la voz- _ la calló la rubia y llegando a ella para tapar su boca- _No es eso- _

\- _Le tienes miedo- _ aseguró Rachel luego de alejarla de un manotazo- _ Quinn Fabray le teme a algo ¡Oh por dios! Creo que es el mejor día de mi vida- _

\- _Bueno ya ¿por qué no te montas a tu motocicleta y te vas?- _ alzó la voz la rubia, molesta y abriendo sus brazos en demostración-

\- _Porque no me iré sin ti. Subiré y tú detrás, no es muy difícil- _

\- _Dije que no, Rachel- _

Pero ella ya no la escuchó, se colocó sus guantes como pocas veces y luego el casco. Llegó hasta su vehículo y se acomodó en el sin problemas. Lo encendió y apretó el acelerador, cubriendo los gritos de Quinn con el fuerte sonido.

Volteó a verla nuevamente y la aceleración aumentó, sabía que estaba frustrándola pero le parecía divertido y encantador verla en ese estado. Estiró su brazo derecho y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Quinn tomó su mano y ella la jaló, obligándola a sentarse tras su espalda.

La abrazó de inmediato y con fuerzas, su mentón descansó en su hombro y su frente cuando Quinn pretendía esconder su miedo. Sonrió y la miró de reojo.

\- _Solo…no vayas tan fuerte- _

\- _¿Qué dices?- _ preguntó ella, fingiendo no haberla oído-

\- _Qué no vayas tan fuerte…. ¡Que no vayas tan fuerte!- _

\- _¿Qué me darás a cambio si lo hago?- _

\- _¿Qué? ¡Nada! Solo hazlo por nuestro bien- _

\- _No hay trato- _ aseguró la morena, acelerando cuánto más podía y andando finalmente-

\- _¡Rachel!... Está bien ¡está bien!- _ la apretó Quinn sobre su traje, a la altura de su abdomen y escondiéndose tras su espalda- _¿Qué quieres?- _

\- _Lo que quiero ya lo tengo. Quiero algo más respecto a eso- _

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _ preguntó la rubia confundida-

\- _Quiero un momento a solas contigo- _ dijo Rachel, aparcándose a un costado para que el ruido de los autos las dejaran comunicarse con claridad-

\- _¿Un momento a solas? Lo tenemos, Rachel. Siempre lo tenemos- _

\- _No, cuando lo tenemos solo…bueno, dejamos que el deseo nos gane. Quiero un momento de verdad a solas contigo. Tú habías hablado de ello- _ le recordó la morena, aquella pregunta de que si alguna vez había tenido una cita. Sin embargo las palabras o supuestos planes de Quinn quedaron en eso, palabras-

\- _Aquella noche, con el vino en nuestro patio, eso es mi idea de cita- _

\- _Eso no es una cita realmente- _ aseguró Rachel, bajando la velocidad y deteniéndose cuando un semáforo rojo la obligó-

\- _Nunca he tenido una y no quiero arruinar una tuya tampoco- _

\- _No lo haremos-_ insistió- _ Nunca, ni en tus locos sueños, podrías arruinar algo- _

\- _Eso no es verdad- _ susurró Quinn-

\- _Lo es y no vamos a discutirlo… ¿Entonces?- _

\- _¿Una cita?...No quiero apurar esto, Rachel- _

\- _No voy a lastimarte. No estaría pidiéndotela si no lo deseara pero te respetaré si quieres esperar- _ el color verde volvió a darle pase por lo que aceleró y continuó su camino. Podía sentir la respiración de Quinn contra ella, en una lucha interna por decidirse o mantener las cosas a cómo estaban-

\- _Está bien- _ respondió la rubia segura y removiéndose para pegarse más a ella-

\- _¿Está bien qué?- _ jugó Rachel y la oyó gruñir con molestia-

\- _Está bien, tendremos una cita. Una cita, sí- _ repitió con soltura y haciéndose a la idea de la misma- _ Sin promesas, ni pasos, ni corazones rotos, Rachel ¿estamos de acuerdo?- _

\- _Prefiero romper nuestra cama luego de tanto tener sexo a romper tu corazón- _ bromeó ella, doblando una esquina y retomando el camino a casa- _ Pero sí…estamos de acuerdo- _

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap...Si le prestaron atención entenderán por qué va a haber un personaje nuevo a partir del próximo cap. Preguntaron cada cuánto actualizaría, mientras la facultad y el trabajo me den el tiempo libre, pero seguro una vez a la semana o más. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, en tomarse el tiempo para ambas cosas.. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario les daría un descanso a los paparazzis que siguen a Lea con el modelito a cada paso que dan ¿esa pobre gente dormirá?) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	20. Para vernos

Cap. XX: "Para vernos"

Rachel le dio un vistazo a todo su alrededor y se sintió reconfortante. Especial y cálidamente exclusiva; y eso en nada tenía que ver con lo costoso y lujoso que se veía el lugar dónde estaban.

Había una pareja ocupando cada mesa y cada una perdida en ese pequeño círculo, dentro de una burbuja íntima que ni su mirada expectante llamaba la atención. Podría quedarse allí toda la noche, o el resto de la semana, o cientos de días, pensó; nada de allí molestaba y todo formaba un ambiente de naturalidad imposible de ignorar.

Desvió su vista hacia dos de las mesas al final; se preguntó si les tocaría la del lado de la ventana, para tener la vista a la calle y al cielo estrellado o si ocuparían la del lado derecho; casi alejada de las del resto y en donde la luz interior era más tenue.

\- _La mesa 17 es la nuestra- _ Quinn se detuvo tras ella y habló contra su oreja. Cerró un segundo los ojos y exhaló aire, su voz sonaba ronca, tanto como cuando le deseaba buenas noches y la creía dormida- _Vamos- _ la guió con una mano en su espalda y caminaron entre los demás, llegando al final del lugar y deteniéndose en su lado derecho-

\- _No había notado que tenían número- _ murmuró ella, señalando los pequeños carteles color blanco con los números impresos en negro-

\- _Según el mesero, podemos quitarlo si molesta- _ le aclaró Quinn, alejando una silla y dándole lugar a que la ocupara. Le agradeció por lo bajo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza luego de sentarse- _ Es un bonito lugar ¿cierto?- _ agregó preocupada al acomodarse frente a ella-

\- _Cierto. Haz elegido un restaurante muy lindo….pero parece costoso- _

\- _Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Cobraste tu sueldo ayer ¿no?- _ bromeó la rubia - _ podemos comer todo lo que deseemos mientras tu cheque nos lo permita- _

\- _Señora Fabray- _ las interrumpió el camarero, entregándole la carta de menú a Rachel- _Un pequeño aperitivo mientras se deciden- _ terminó él, dejando una bandeja con hojaldres saladas rellenos de verdura-

\- _Solo dejó una carta- _ murmuró Rachel confundida, volteando a ver la partida del muchacho-

\- _Observa las otras mesas- _ lo hizo y a simple vista no entendió el pedido. Quinn tomó una servilleta y la sacudió al reír, antes de acomodarla sobre su muslo- _ es un restaurante exclusivo para matrimonios. La idea es que las parejas lean y escojan su comida juntos; como parte de un detalle romántico- _

\- _¿Romántico? Eso es raro ¿Y qué tal si uno es vegetariano y el otro no?- _

\- _¿Eres vegetariana?- _

\- _No- _

\- _Pues yo tampoco. Ese no es nuestro problema- _

\- _No lo soy pero si tengo un respeto por los animales. Es algo confuso pero real- _

\- _Tranquila- _ le sonrió Quinn divertida- _ será nuestro secreto- _ agregó al tomar uno de los bocadillos y llevarlo a su boca, gimiendo al sentir el sabor contra su paladar- _ Esto está delicioso- _

\- _¿Conocías este lugar?...Realmente si- _ apoyó las palabras de la rubia al morder un primer bocado-

\- _No lo conocía- _ respondió Quinn, estirándose sobre la mesa y hablando por lo bajo- _ pero tú querías una cita y de entre los lugares que busqué, me pareció el más adecuado- _

\- _¿Estás aquí solo porque yo quería?- _

\- _Busqué los lugares porque querías…pero estoy aquí por las dos, sí. Tienes razón- _

\- _No he dicho nada- _ dijo Rachel, guiñándole un ojo y leyendo nuevamente las opciones del menú- _ ¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Pastas?- _

\- _Tú elige. Me encargaré del postre- _

\- _Mmm…tengo debilidad por el pescado-_

\- _Lo sé, he notado como las latas de atún desaparecen antes de fin de mes. Y a los niños no le gusta_-

\- _¡Esa no soy yo!...Esa no soy yo- _ repitió inclinándose hacia ella al notar que alzó la voz-

\- _¿No? ¿Y quién si no?- _fingió la rubia seriedad-

\- _Está bien, está bien ¿qué acaso vas a cobrármelas? – _

\- _No, claro que no, Rachel. Solo te las descontaré de tu próximo sueldo- _bromeó Quinn y la morena le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa- _ eso también te costará- _

\- _Por favor, cielo, te encanta que te toque- _ replicó ella victoriosa y con una sonrisa triunfal. Cerró la carta al notar el asombro en el rostro de Quinn y se la entregó al mesero, que esperaba por su pedido a su lado- _Dos calamares rellenos con salsa y champiñón. Y para beber…una botella de vino blanco. Gracias- _

\- _Enseguida, señoras- _ Esta vez no lo vió marcharse y, por el contrario, Rachel tomó otro bocadillo y lo mordió sin timidez, quitando con la punta de su lengua un pequeño trozo en la comisura de sus labios-

\- _Vaciaré la bandeja sola si no comes- _

\- _Creo que…esperaré la comida. Haz pedido uno de mis platos favoritos- _ dijo Quinn y ella tomó su copa de agua antes de hablar-

\- _Podría cocinártelo un día de estos- _

\- _Cada vez que te ofreces a hacer algo, pides otra cosa a cambio- _

\- _Tranquila…por ahora ya no quiero nada más- _ le sonrió Rachel antes de beber y la rubia tuvo que apartar su vista hacia los demás clientes; la mirada penetrante y brillosa de la morena estaba comenzando a causarle lo que sus besos en la intimidad y debía intentar soportarlo.

La noche recién comenzaba.

* * *

\- _Entonces la que pagará la cena serás tú- _ la señaló Rachel, con su mano en la mesa y antes de llevar el tenedor a su boca. Algunas mesas cercanas se habían desocupado por lo que podían hablar con total tranquilidad y sin temor a ser oídas. Llevaban los últimos quince minutos, desde que llegó la comida, hablando sobre las cuentas bancarias de cada una-

\- _Tuve mis tropiezos también- _

\- _Am, si…pero en tu primer trabajo. Todos tropezamos en el ¿Por eso optaste por trabajar sola?- _

\- _No exactamente. No me gusta eso de relacionarme y pretender ser cortés con alguien o caerle bien a los demás. Estoy acostumbrada a mis amigas y James, me gusta ese círculo pequeño porque hace que mi vida sea agradable. Me siento segura con ellos. Puede sonar a cobardía, pero a si me siento mejor- _

\- _No eres cobarde, al contrario, me parece de valientes elegir las personas para compartan tu vida y mantenerlas. Por mucho tiempo he hecho las cosas diferentes a ti. Insistí queriendo tener a personas conmigo y no resultó. Se queda quién se quiere quedar y al que se marcha debes cerrarle la puerta- _

\- _Eso suena simple. Y prefiero las cosas de esa manera- _

\- _Sin embargo ,siempre se llega a algo por obligación o empuje de algo más- _ murmuró ella y Quinn entreabrió los ojos, asintiendo cuando entendió sus palabras-

\- _Si, posiblemente- _

\- _¿Y qué te empujó a ti?- _ insistió la morena, abandonando la servilleta y el tenedor para tomar su copa de vino- _ ¿O quién?- _

\- _¿Hablaremos de nuestro pasado en una primera cita?- _ parecía seria pero sabía que solo quería ponerle algo de humor a la noche; Quinn solía tener esas ideas cuando entraban en terreno de temas pantanosos. Alzó los hombros mientras bebía y dejó la copa a un lado cuando terminó, demostrándole que quería escucharla-

\- _Eso parece. Sí, eso haremos- _

\- _No lo sé, Rachel…sabes que no soy buena con las palabras- _

\- _Bromeas ¿cierto? Nos dabas órdenes todo el tiempo apenas empezó esto- _

\- _Bueno, no hablo de esas palabras en concreto- _ aclaró la rubia y ella rodó los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada con obviedad por lo que Quinn suspiró, y acarició su lado de la mesa antes de hablar-

\- _Siempre hemos sido muy unidas con Brittany y Santana, son esa clase de amigas que tienes y sabes que no necesitas más. Me generaron confianza desde el primer momento y por eso las he mantenido en mi vida. Sobre todo Britt…ella es como la inocencia y seriedad entre las tres, es esa mano que siempre agarras cuando parece que estás cayendo. Y Santana es algo…diferente, especial. Son los polos más opuestos que conocí en mi vida y creo que por ello están tan enamoradas y se aman tanto- _

\- _Espera ellas son… ¿pareja?- _

\- _Creí que te lo había dicho- _

\- _No, solo que eran tus mejores amigas. De igual manera eso no cambia nada- _ agregó con rapidez y Quinn frunció las cejas, por supuesto que no cambiaba nada-

\- _Santana es muy amiga de las fiestas y el alcohol, al menos mientras no salía con Brittany. En la noche que recibió su titulo de abogada fuimos por un trago. Britt estaba en otra punta del país por sus estudios también…llegamos a un bar y ella se divirtió toda la noche en la barra, con vasos y más vasos de bebidas- _

\- _Me gustaría conocerla- _ bromeó la morena-

\- _Y a medida que pasaban las horas, el bar iba vaciándose. Santana estaba muy borracha ya por lo que la cargué en mi auto al ver la hora, nunca había estado hasta tan tarde fuera de casa. Cuando regresé para pagar la cuenta…había ya alguien ocupando mi lugar, la silla que había utilizado- _Tanto como Quinn detuvo su relato, Rachel detuvo un momento su respiración para notar cómo su pecho se inflaba y buscaba aire, anticipándose a que oiría algo que no sería del todo su agrado- _ Y creo que ella es la razón por la que me niego a otras relaciones- _

\- _¿Era una chica? ¿Había una chica allí?- _

\- _Se llamaba Amy, supongo en realidad que aún se llama. Solo nos miramos y nos quedamos mirándonos un momento. Salí sin decirnos algo y llevé a Santana a casa. Todo el camino había pensado en ella, me había cautivado ver una persona tan hermosa a lo largo de esos años vividos. Entonces regresé…y de allí las dos a mi departamento. Estaba en la puerta cuando estacioné y todo fue muy rápido- _

\- _Sí…muy rápido ¿Hubo una relación luego? Sentimental - _ aclaró con rapidez al ver a la rubia preparada para responder-

\- _Y de muchos años. Pero son esas cosas que suceden y duelen en el momento o incluso meses después. Cuando las cuentas luego, como estoy haciéndolo contigo ahora, ya no sientes nada- _

\- _¿Te has olvidado de ella ya?- _

\- _Hace tiempo en realidad y solo era cuestión de sucesos, debía pasar. Intensifiqué las horas de trabajo y no insistí con ella. No la busqué, no la llamé y no respondía cuando ella lo hacía…Se había acostado con un compañero de trabajo un día en el que me encontraba fuera del país. Bueno, un día la descubrí, posiblemente hayan sido muchos otros encuentros- _

Rachel la observó y la repasó con su vista. Quinn no sonaba triste ni molesta, su voz se oía cómo cuando hablaban de negocios durante la noche o en el desayuno: totalmente calmada y sin intenciones de exasperarse.

Se preguntó por qué aquella muchacha la habría engañado de esa manera. Ella lo había hecho con Finn, sí, pero a Finn no lo amaba y Quinn era la persona más atractiva física, sexual y sentimentalmente que había invadido su vida. Estaba segura que no la desplazaría por sobre alguien más.

La rubia clavó sus ojos en ella y ella en la boca de la rubia. Su mirada estaba perdida y algo borrosa, por la concentración en el movimiento de sus labios. Ascendió la vista y la descubrió con su ceja alzada, notando que no prestaba atención a la continuación de su relato.

\- _Lo siento- _ se disculpó, parpadeando varias veces y sonrojándose levemente-

\- _Está bien, ya no seguía mucho para contar de igual manera ¿Me contarás de ti?- _

\- _¿Realmente te gustaría conocer de mis relaciones pasadas? Hubo un momento que dejé de disfrutar de tu historia- _ fue tajante y lo aclaró sin miedo. Creía que Quinn en realidad le huía a los sentimientos porque era de las personas que pasaban de cama en cama, no de las que se habían enamorado tan profundamente y que, después de un corazón roto, le esquivaban al amor.

Ese tipo de personas eran más desconfiadas e inevitablemente le generaban desconfianza a ella. Porque no sabía en que punto Quinn podía llegar a comparar las relaciones si la cita de esa noche, y todo lo que pasara después, terminaba mal.

\- _Tienes razón- _ la sorprendió la rubia- _ no quiero oír cómo o por qué comenzaste a acostarte con Weston- _ tomaron el borde de su silla a la vez y se acomodaron hacia adelante, sintiendo la incomodidad y revirtiendo el cálido momento a algo más frío- _Pero quiero aclararte que el que esté hoy aquí, sabiendo y sintiendo esto como una cita…es una gran paso para mi. Hubiese jurado que no tendría una. Y tú eres mi primera- _

No pudo evitar sonreír, de lado, pero sonreír al oír la sinceridad en ella.

Tomaron nuevamente sus tenedores y retomaron la cena luego de que uno de esos pequeños hielo se rompiera.

\- _Entonces…hablemos de algo que a las dos nos interesa. Los niños- _ agregó Quinn y ella asintió aún con el tenedor dentro de su boca- _ Ellos son de tu empresa ¿cómo llegaron a ella?- _

\- _La mujer de Will no puede tener hijos. Se casaron, lo intentaron y eso ciento de veces hasta que finalmente se reveló su infertilidad. Para ese entonces solo Noah trabajaba con él y eso lo sé por él. La empresa en ese tiempo solo realizaba cierto tipo de trabajo y los miembros eran todos masculinos. Cada empleado era hombre porque Will necesitaba dinero rápido y creía que de esa manera lo lograría- _

\- _Clara trabajaba para él apenas comenzó todo. Lo recuerdo, el padre de James la echó. Y Clara no es hombre- _ ella lanzó una pequeña carcajada y tapó su boca al instante para no escupir lo que bebía-

\- _Exacto, Clara no era empleada original de la empresa de Will. En fin…cuando la mujer de William adoptó su primer hijo, él vió en ese… ¿acto? una nueva forma de trabajo. El orfanato del cuál adoptaron a su hijo, contaba con 12 niños más, entre ellos Luke y Chloe- _

\- _¿Los adoptó a todos?- _

\- _A los que eran menores de edad. Fue un papeleo largo y bien cuidado por la policía. Tres niños están adoptados legalmente por él y su esposa y el resto por distintos empleados. El primer negocio lo hizo con el mayor, uno de 13 años que fingió ser hijo de una pareja para robarle a todo un círculo de empresarios. Lo logró y el resto es historia- _

\- _¿Y los demás niños? ¿Están bien, a salvo? ¿Incluso Chloe y Luke estuvieron siempre a salvo?- _

\- _Mientras no estén en trabajo, bajo contrato, permanecen en la empresa. En uno de los pisos hay habitaciones para cada uno de nosotros- _ le aclaró con rapidez. Quinn preguntó molesta y lo entendía, la historia no tenía el mejor de los comienzos pero los niños estaban seguros y recibían atención médica como educativa. Y eso era suficiente para comprender que nada malo les pasaría-

\- _¿Sabes algo del pasado de Chloe y Luke? ¿por qué estaban en adopción?- _

\- _No mucho. Nunca me interesaron los niños y a decir verdad solo los había cruzado una vez. Estuve a punto de trabajar con Chloe dos años atrás pero un niño terminó tomando su lugar ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _

\- _Porque me interesa. Suponía dónde comenzaba su historia pero ahora me pregunto por qué alguien puede dejar a sus hijos en un lugar que no es su propia casa. Por qué abandonarlos. No podría hacerlo, no me imagino en esa situación- _

\- _Quiero creer que su madre o su padre, o ambos, tuvieron sus razones. Cuando me hablaron de Chloe, en aquella posibilidad de trabajar juntas, Will me dijo que ellos fueron abandonados con menos de un año de vida. Fueron los únicos bebés en llegar a ese orfanato- _

Se silenciaron otra vez y Rachel pensó que de a poco la idea de cita se alejaba de lo que estaba pasando. No había tenido una antes pero, en esas películas románticas y cursis que solía ver, siempre hablaban de sentimientos presentes y futuros. Y hasta ahora ellas habían hablado de su pasado.

Pero le gustaba ver a Quinn pensativa por los niños, era una manera indirecta de acercarse a ellos y eso superaba posiblemente cualquier otro tema de conversación.

Terminaron la cena y como lo había dicho, Quinn levantó su brazo, llamando al mozo y pidió el postre. Una simple porción de tarta de chocolate que no tardó en llegar minutos después.

\- _James me dijo que tienes dos padres. Gays- _ la sorprendió Quinn y ella tragó con rapidez para no ahogarse-

\- _Si, ellos viven en una eterna burbuja de amor. Van a cruceros, viajes, salidas. Todo hacen junto- _

\- _Eso es lo más…empalagosamente lindo que oído alguna vez ¿Ves tu futuro en ellos?- _ lanzó una carcajada que detuvo abruptamente al ver la seriedad en su rostro, Quinn pinchaba su porción de tarta pero con la mirada fija en ella, esperando la respuesta-

\- _No lo sé. Supongo. Es lo que todo el mundo hace cuando se enamora ¿no crees? Se idealiza y aferra a una idea que desea cumplir- _

\- _Ves tu futuro en ellos- _ aseguró Quinn antes de probar otro bocado-

\- _¿Acaso no pasó por tu cabeza la imagen de tus padres felizmente casados pero contigo? Y alguien más- _

\- _Llevo tiempo sin saber de ellos. Desde que me dedico a esto. Solían prestarme poco o casi nada de atención, asique cuando James me propuso entrar al negocio, lo acepté y nunca dejó faltarme cariño con él. Es suficiente para mi- _

\- _Oh, Quinn…lo siento, no sabía que no hablabas con ellos. Ni siquiera lo imaginé- _

\- _No te preocupes- _ le sonrió la rubia pero esta vez pasó su mano sobre la mesa y llegó hasta la de ella, cubriéndola y apretándola levemente- _ No sé si es por la segunda botella de vino o la tarta pero…ese círculo que solo había formado con cuatro personas, se rompió. Estás entrando en el Rachel y tengo miedo de que siga creciendo. De que no vuelva a cerrarse solo contigo- _

Acomodó los codos sobre la mesa y se estiró hasta llegar a Quinn, apoyando su boca contra la de ella de manera suave. Uno de los dedos de la rubia acarició el contorno de su cara, una y otra vez, antes de comenzar a mover sus labios.

Se besaron, abrió su boca con ansiedad y se separó cuando la respiración pesada de ambas comenzó a oírse.

\- _Para vernos como dos personas enamoradas, no tengo mucho que exigirme- _ le dijo contra sus labios y regresó a su lugar cuando Quinn intentó besarla.

Le gustaba oír sus gruñidos, queriendo ocultar su frustración pero logrando todo lo contrario y por eso se lanzaba hacia ella cual precipicio. Quinn podía negar que no sabía hablar de sentimientos o intentar controlarlos, pero sus actos la delataban y entonces ella solo preguntaba cuán alto, y finalmente saltaba.

\- _¿Qué pasa con los niños cuando el trabajo termina?- _ volvió a sorprenderla y esta vez no pudo ocultar su asombro-

\- _Am, bueno, depende el porcentaje que obtengan- _ balbuceó- _ pero…tienen un periodo de tiempo para más pruebas y si están listos, vuelven al trabajo- _

Quinn asintió y la seriedad la cubrió unos segundos. Ella la observó y vió que sus ojos se entrecerraban, su lengua humedecía su boca y sus gestos demostraban que estaba pensando algo más.

La luz tenue comenzó a desaparecer y alzó la vista al techo cuando todo comenzó a iluminarlas, como a las demás mesas.

\- _Es hora de irnos- _ le dijo Quinn al sacar su billetera y ella asintió sin problemas.

Se puso de pie y la rubia le rodeó los hombros, pegándola a ella y caminando de esa manera a la salida.

* * *

Llegaron a casa casi media hora después y Rachel atravesó el living mientras se quitaba sus zapatos de tacón. Se arrojó de espalda al sillón y ahogó un grito cuando el cuerpo de Quinn aplastó el de ella.

La rubia buscó su boca de inmediato y ella su cabello, enredando sus dedos allí y tironeando para no separarla. Aún sabía a chocolate y la desesperación con que acariciaba los costados de su cuerpo conservaba la locura del vino.

Arqueó su espalda y le permitió que desprendiera su vestido, corto y pegado al cuerpo con esas intenciones; retener los ojos de Quinn en ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

\- _Estabas tan hermosa así vestida- _ le susurró la rubia en su cuello y ella se mordió el labio, ahogando el primer suspiro porque no quería parecer tan apresurada- _ Eres mi chica ¿cierto?- _

No importaba cuántas copas bebieron, la pregunta sonó seria y con deseo de una sola palabra.

Quiso responderle, decirle que si pero de repente se detuvieron y se observaron con sorpresa: los pasos de alguien bajar las escaleras se oyeron.

\- _Los niños duermen desde las ocho- _ les dijo Helen, aquella mujer de 53 años que ya había cuidado a los niños otras veces-

\- _Oh, si, si, claro- _ balbuceó Quinn, saliendo de arriba de Rachel y buscando dinero dentro de su pantalón- _ ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa?- _

\- _ No se preocupe, me espera un taxi-_ le respondió, recibiendo su pago y caminando a la puerta- _ Tienen unos hijos encantadores. Hemos pintados, jugado y me enseñaron a usar los videojuegos. Son una hermosa familia….Hasta luego- _

\- _Si, gracias…Hasta luego- _ la despidió Quinn, cerrando y pasando el pestillo. Se recostó un momento contra la puerta y giró con pesar al repasar las palabras de la mujer- _ Conmigo no hacen esas cosas- _

\- _Aún tienes meses para compartir con ellos. Puedes intentarlo- _ la incentivó Rachel y Quinn recordó una regla de su trabajo, la número 30: cuando sientas tristeza, acelera los planes o algo terminará mal- _ ¿Vienes?- _

La rubia asintió con velocidad y regresó al sillón, hundiendo su cadera contra la de Rachel mientras la besaba.

La morena estaba desprendiendo su camisa cuando el timbre resonó y volvieron a alejarse con molestia.

\- _¿Y quién demonios es a estas horas?- _ reclamó Quinn, intentando besarla nuevamente pero Rachel puso un dedo en su boca y la echó hacia atrás-

\- _Abre ¿qué tal si es Helen porque olvidó algo?- _

Rió suavemente al oírla gruñir como otras veces y la observó ponerse de pie, para caminar a la puerta.

\- _¡Tía!- _ Rachel abandonó el sillón en un instante e intentó observar a quién le pertenecía esa juvenil voz. Era una muchacha, más joven y había llamado "tía" a Quinn-

Pero eso no le importaba ahora, caminó hacia ellas y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí y quién era realmente.

Y sobre todo, por qué abrazaba a Quinn de esa manera.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap, espero les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, en tomarse el tiempo para ambas cosas.. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	21. Sin control

Cap. XXI: "Sin control"

_"Espero que cuides muy bien de tu sobrina, tiene estadía indeterminada"- James_

Rachel abolló la pequeña tarjeta y la mantuvo aprisionada dentro de su puño, esa jovencita aún ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada y ya quería hacerla desaparecer del lugar.

Fue Quinn quien tuvo que alejarla con esfuerzo de aquel apretado abrazo para cerrar nuevamente la puerta y entregarle la tarjeta luego de leerla.

Era castaña, como una combinación entre ella y Quinn y sus ojos eran otro tono de verde. No le gustaban, no le parecían dulces ni sexualmente expresivos como lo de Quinn. Su mentón llegaba al hombro de su esposa por lo que la hacía unos centímetros más alta que ella. Y era joven, no debía sobrepasar los 21 años y sus gestos, como tono al hablar, lo demostraban.

\- _Entonces- _ habló ella, cruzándose de brazos- _ dijiste que tu nombre era…- _

\- _No lo he dicho- _ la cortó la chica, observándola de arriba abajo y ella alzó ambas cejas. Iba a obligar a su mente planear algo para hacerla desaparecer cuánto antes- _ Soy Lisa- _ murmuró, y ella clavó los ojos en sus pechos-

\- _Claro, lo notamos… ¿y qué se supone que nos traes? Porque vienes de parte de James- _ aclaró al arrojar el papel - _ Puedes darnos el mensaje o las indicaciones y Quinn te llevará a casa, antes de que se haga más tarde- _

\- _Oh, no, no ¿qué no ves mis valijas?- _ no, no las había visto pero allí estaban, a un costado de la puerta y eran bastantes grandes- _ soy la nueva miembro de su equipo. Seré parte de esto ahora- _ les sonrió a ambas y Rachel tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar caer su mandíbula. De quién sea que haya sido esa idea, la iba a reclamar al día siguiente ¿Qué ganaban James o Will integrando gente a su equipo? Ellas tenían todo bajo control ya- _ Estoy muy cansada ahora, no soy de aquí y mi vuelo duró casi ocho horas ¿Cuál es mi habitación?- _

\- _Estás en ella- _ aseguró Rachel-

\- _Lo que Rachel quiere decir- _ intervino Quinn- _ es que James no nos había anticipado a esto y la casa cuenta con habitaciones contadas. Puedes… ¿explicarnos un poco cuál sería tu posición aquí?- _

\- _James está algo ansioso, quiere terminar este trabajo cuánto antes y dijo que mientras más gente lo ocupe y lo distribuya, más rápido acabará y tendrá el resultado que desea- _

\- _¿Pero haz hecho esto antes?- _ inquirió Rachel y la chica ladeó su cabeza, obviándole la respuesta y aumentando sus ganas de golpearla allí mismo- _ ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién te acompañó? ¿Cómo sabías que esta era nuestra casa?- _

\- _James me dejó cerca, a la entrada de Santa Bárbara- _ le respondió ella con esa soberbia que aún no alejaba- _ y me dijo que tocara timbre, que buscara a mi futura tía, a Quinn. Y antes que lo preguntes- _ alzó su mano al ver la boca de Rachel abrirse para interrumpirla- _ me describió a Quinn como la hermosa y sexi de las dos. No fue muy difícil deducirlo- _ terminó, girando para tomar sus maletas y la morena se impulsó hacia ella, deteniéndose por los brazos de Quinn en su cintura para no saltarle encima- _Sé que los niños tienen un cuarto para cada uno, quizás mañana puedas desocuparme uno- _ ordenó mirando a la morena y perdiéndose luego escaleras arriba, arrastrando la maleta y generando un sonido ensordecedor con las ruedas sobre cada escalón-

\- _¿A dónde va?- _ le preguntó entre dientes-

\- _Quizás al baño- _le respondió Quinn arrastrándola a la cocina- _ ¿puedo saber que sucede contigo?- _ inquirió por lo bajo y ella la fulminó con la mirada ¿cómo se atrevía a reclamarle luego de que la otra mocosa la tocara sin discreción y la tratara de no sexi? -

\- _¿Estás bromeando? ¿O tienes un problemita en tus oídos que no te permitió escuchar cómo me trató? – _

\- _Lo oí, Rachel pero necesito que mantengas la postura. Conozco a James y si no disfrutas como él, las cosas serán más tortuosas- _

\- _Odio a tu jefe ¡Lo odio! ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ella aquí? No le quitaré la habitación a ninguno de los niños ¡A ninguno!- _

\- _¿Y qué? ¿la haremos dormir en el sillón?- _

\- _O en el lavadero. El lavadero es un lugar más amplio ¡Oh, si! Le arrojaremos unos cartones en el piso y le daremos una frazada. Eres una genio, Quinn…No te rías, no estoy bromeando- _ agregó al oír la burla de la rubia –

\- _Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua, Rach. Necesito que te calmes ¿está bien?- _

\- _No, no estoy bien- _

\- _Quizás solo esté molestándome, bromeando. Y tal vez nos caiga bien- _

\- _¿Nos caiga bien? ¿Tal vez nos caiga bien?- _repitió, abriendo un cajón y buscando entre los cubiertos- _ este es mi cuchillo favorito- _ le dijo llevándolo bajo su mentón - _ si llego a decir que esa niña me cae bien, lo clavas en mi garganta. Una y otra vez hasta arrancarme las cuerdas vocales ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Rachel, no seas exagerada- _rió la rubia, arrebatándole el cuchillo y dejándolo en su lugar- _ hablaré con James ¿si?- _intentó serenarla Quinn, tomando su rostro y acariciándola suavemente- _incluso, quizás, sea una broma de su parte. Él sabe cuánto detesto trabajar acompañada, es muy posible que eso sea- _

\- _Por supuesto que lo vas a hacer y sacaremos a esa mocosa de aquí ¿Cuántos años dijo que tenía?- _

\- _No lo sé ¿importa eso?- _

\- _¡Por supuesto que importa! Importa porque…porque- _ importaba porque era joven, lo demostraba y más aún el interés inmediato hacia Quinn. Importaba porque deducía que no iba a soportarla, ni un solo día y la convivencia sería tormentosa. Importaba porque la familia que ellos cuatro habían formado, no necesitaba a nadie más-

\- _¿Por qué?- _

\- _Nada, olvídalo ya - _ murmuró cruzándose de brazos- _ Supongo que le traeré una frazada y todo lo que necesite con tal de que deje de andar dando vueltas. No quiero que despierte a los niños- _ no supo si la sonrisa de Quinn fue en burla o agraciada, pero no le cayó en el mejor momento; no con el repentino cambio de apenas minutos atrás por lo que volteó y avanzó con rapidez hacia las escaleras- _ Te dejaré unas cosas en el sillón- _ le dijo al ver a aquella castaña aún desconocida frente al espejo del baño-

\- _Claro- _

\- _De nada- _ susurró con ironía antes de ingresar a su habitación y tomar unas cosas de su placard.

Dedujo, mientras regresaba al living con lo necesario, que iba a ser una de las noches más largas de su vida.

* * *

Solo la había besado la noche anterior, por temor a ser escuchadas si algo más sucedía. Solo se habían saludado de palabras en el desayuno y solo una mano alzada cuando Quinn se fue al trabajo.

Pero ahora estaban afuera, a un costado de la cancha de fútbol y rodeadas de ciento de personas. Quinn se detuvo a su lado luego de darle agua a Luke y ella volteó a las gradas, la tal Lisa tenía su mirada clavada en ellas. En la espalda de Quinn y solo un segundo la sintió sobre su rostro.

Sonrió con victoria y se pegó a la rubia, rodeándole el cuello con posesión y acariciándola para llamar su atención. Quinn despegó con rapidez su vista de Luke y volteó a verla, recibiendo su boca con hambre al instante.

La besó, se sostuvo contra ella y coló su lengua buscando la de Quinn. La encontró, la atrapó y se animó por primera vez a más; la rodeó con sus labios y la succionó como si del dulce más exquisito se tratara. La rubia suspiró tan alto que se detuvo y se alejó con lentitud, notando las miradas ajenas alrededor.

Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el cabello, rozando el brazo de Quinn para que abriera sus ojos.

\- _Si ganamos este partido, comenzará el torneo oficial para nosotros- _

\- _¿De verdad? Guao, Rachel, haz hecho un buen trabajo- _

\- _Jenna nos anotó para las preliminares y quedamos, ahora solo debemos ganar- _

\- _¿Y cuánto estamos ya?- _

\- _Empatados en 1, es que el otro equipo tiene dos jugadores mayores a los nuestros. Además cada año compiten- _

\- _Pues no te concentres en ellos, sino en los nuestros ¿cuánto tiempo queda?- _

\- _Lleva 10 minutos el segundo tiempo, unos quince más seguro- _ respondió ella luego de ver su reloj-

\- _Tranquila, nos irá bien y continuaremos de ronda- _

\- _¿"Nos"?- _ preguntó fingiendo seriedad-

\- _Bueno, soy parte de esto ¿no? Mi esposa es la entrenadora y yo vendría a ser como…no sé ¿qué vendría a ser? – _

\- _¿La alcanza botellas?- _

\- _Que graciosa- _ murmuró Quinn tomando su mano y arrastrándola hacia donde nadie pudiese escucharlas- _vengo del laboratorio- _

\- _¿Con lo resultados?- _

\- _Y buenas noticias por ahora. O no malas noticias. Carmen es Carmen, esta vez no está usando otro nombre. Uno de los doctores que trabaja con Jason comenzó una búsqueda luego del dato aportado por el cabello. Me la entregará mañana por la mañana y lo leeremos ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Está bien, de acuerdo ¿Has hablado con James?- _ preguntó Rachel, apartando nuevamente su vista hacia Lisa y regresando a Quinn al sentirse descubierta-

\- _No podemos sacarla de la casa. Si insistimos en hacerlo, más tiempo permanecerá con nosotros- _

\- _Tiene que ser una broma- _

\- _Créeme que las bromas de James no son nada agradable. Por cierto, hoy tengo reunión con Evans, le hablaré del producto nuevo ¿Puedes hablar con los padres antes de que se vayan?- _

\- _Si, por supuesto o les enviaré una nota a los que no estén presentes ¿Crees que va a funcionar? – _

\- _Si tu le vendes a los padres de cada niño y yo a Evans, todo funcionará. Estaremos más cerca de Sue- _ fue lo último que dijo Quinn antes de que el campo estallara en un grito y los padres abandonaron sus lugares: Luke había convertido el gol de la parcial victoria- _¿En qué se supone que esto de pasar a otra ronda nos beneficie? – _

\- _Es un campeonato. Viajaremos a otras ciudades y algunos padres nos acompañaran. Y Sue es uno de ellos- _ le sonrió Rachel, palmeando su hombro y pasando a su lado para regresar al lado de la cancha-

\- _¿Viajar a otras ciudades?- _ le preguntó Quinn caminando tras ella- _ ¿Otras ciudades cómo? ¿Cuán lejos?- _

\- _No lo sé, dependerá de que otros equipos compitan…¡Luke!- _ lo llamó ella con su dedo pulgar , luego de sonar el silbato- _Ven afuera un momento, hijo- _

\- _¡Pero mamá! ¡Solo quedan unos minutos!- _

\- _Que salgas, Luke- _ insistió Rachel-

\- _Mamá, no quiero. Dile algo- _ imploró él, recurriendo con la mirada a Quinn-

\- _Am, si, si, cariño- _ balbuceó la rubia- _ pero tu madre tiene razón- _agregó tras la mirada ofendida de Rachel- _ sal un momento y descansa- _

\- _¡Pero él es el jugador más importante!- _ reclamó un hombre a metros tras ellas. Ambas rodaron los ojos y Rachel buscó otro niño que reemplazara a Luke- _ ¡No, no! ¡Pongan al otro niño!- _

\- _¡Shhh!- _ lo callaron al voltear a la vez- _ Cierre la boca, mi hijo no puede agitarse mucho- _ le ordenó Quinn y el hombre alzó sus manos, rindiéndose antes de regresar a su asiento-

\- _A eso le llamo yo saber imponerse- _ escuchó Rachel y miró de reojo la cercanía de Lisa a Quinn, tendiéndole un vaso de agua que recibió pero no la vió beberlo.

Acomodó su gorra y caminó hacia el otro lado de la cancha, no quería pasar los últimos minutos siendo testigo de los coqueteos de esa niña hacia Quinn.

* * *

\- _Adivina qué es esto- _ preguntó Quinn, palmeando algo contra su mano y cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Rachel dejó su cepillo y acomodó con rapidez su cabello antes de ocupar la cama-

\- _¿Una chequera?...Oh por dios ¡Una chequera! Es…es…- _

\- _Así es, treinta mil sacados del bolsillo de Evans- _ sonrió la rubia arrojándosela para comenzar a desvestirse-

\- _¿Cómo lo lograste?- _ con horas y horas de conversaciones. Así lo había logrado pero porque solo le quedaban tres semanas para darle algo de dinero a James. O Rachel terminaría despedida. Incluso tuvo que ofertarle precios y Sam continuaba bajándolos hasta llegar a ese acuerdo, pero solo quería dinero y aceptaría hasta la mínima cantidad si de tener a James alejado se trataba-

\- _Ya sabes, Evans no es muy inteligente- _ murmuró palmeando un dedo al costado de su cabeza- _ Le entregaré a James la mitad y el resto lo repartiremos entre nosotros- _

\- _¿Estás segura que no nos reclamará? ¿Y Will?- _

\- _Tu jefe debe esperar hasta el final del trabajo. Ese fue su acuerdo….Y lo de James, que lo tome o lo deje- _ se acercó a Rachel y le quitó la chequera, dejándola sobre la mesa de luz. Alzó las frazadas y se acomodó bajo ellas, buscando de inmediato el calor de la morena - _ ¿Haz hablado con Lisa?- _

\- _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- _

\- _Cuando llegué la vi acostada en el sillón. Si pasa un día más así, hablará con James y tendremos más problemas- _

\- _Mañana hablaré con Chloe, si quiere compartir su cuarto con ella bien, lo hará. De lo contrario me prepararé para esos problemas- _

\- _Eres tan testaruda- _ susurró al rodear su cintura y jalarla hacia ella-

Con suavidad, colocó una pierna entre las de Rachel y escuchó un suspiro.

\- _Shhh, recuerda que alguien nos cuida ahora- _ le dijo contra su boca antes de atacarla.

Oyó su frustración y hasta se la imaginó rodando los ojos, río en medio del beso antes de aumentar su intensidad.

La morena enredó las manos en su cabello y de un jalón la acomodó sobre ella. Empujó la rodilla contra su entrepierna y sonrió, mientras buscaba cada parte de su costado para tocarla.

Sintió una mano pasearse por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos y hundirla más contra ella. Sintió la presión de su ropa interior y el calor apenas comenzaba.

Se meció sobre Rachel y llegó hasta su cuello, mordisqueándolo y besándolo para que no sintiera dolor. Sin embargo, le parecía excitante cuando la apretaba entre sus dientes y la morena gemía, echando su cabeza hacia atrás como en ese momento.

Rachel alzó sus caderas y la golpeó con violencia. Quería gritar. O quitar la ropa que estorbaba y repetir lo de tantas veces. Su pene dolía, su frustración comenzaba a acumularse y sus mejillas ardían al imaginarse dentro de Rachel otra vez. Dura y en el fondo haciéndola gemir de placer.

Sintió sus piernas rodearle la cadera y luego de un último roce, Rachel la empujó y cambió las posiciones, sorprendiéndola pero haciéndola sonreír por el acto logrado.

La miraba con dudas, entre ganas de preguntar y salir de allí. Ella frunció las cejas y trató de calmarse mentalmente; conocía ya los gestos de la morena y que se pasara el labio inferior cientos de veces contra los dientes, era señal de que quería hablar.

\- _¿Sucede algo?- _

\- _Sí- _ incluso movió la cabeza en afirmación, pero la morena estaba nerviosa, no diría algo más hasta que ella preguntara. Acarició sus muslos bajo el short de su pijama y quiso estirarse para besarla, pero Rachel dejó una mano en su hombro y la regresó contra el colchón. Ahora estaba asustada ¿qué significaba esto de que acabara de rechazarla?- _ anoche, tú dijiste que…me preguntaste si era tu chica- _

No lo había olvidado, incluso con todo el desorden que generó la llegada de aquella chica a la casa y las discusiones con Rachel durante la mañana o las miradas molestas que Luke y Chloe le enviaban.

Recordaba cuando se lo preguntó, luego de decirle que se veía hermosa con aquel vestido de noche.

\- _Ajá- _

\- _¿Por qué lo hiciste? La gente con el corazón roto no suele arriesgarse con los pedazos que le quedan. Tú lo estás haciendo, conmigo y de una manera que no hubiese imaginado- _

\- _No tengo el corazón roto, Rachel. Pero…no lo sé- _

\- _No, si lo sabes. Dilo ya- _ le ordenó y ella la oyó algo con algo de dificultad, la garganta de Rachel temblaba y con ello un pinchazo en su estómago. Todo era culpa de ella, de la morena por tener cientos de gestos y palabras que a cualquiera podrían enamorar-

\- _No lo sé, Rach, creo…- _

\- _Deja de decir que no lo sabes- _

\- _Está bien ¡está bien! Solo sé que no puedo tener el total control de mi misma cuando se trata de ti ¿contenta? Ya no encuentro porque no busco el límite de esto que comenzó como trabajo. Tú misma dijiste que pasamos la raya, bueno, sí, lo hicimos y no quiero retroceder hacia ella. Creo que somos lo suficientemente adultas como para afrontar la situación y admitirlo ¿no crees?- _ y le gustaba estar con ella; compartir la cama en un abrazo, o repartirse besos antes de hacer el amor. O hacerle el amor y acoplar sus cuerpos a la perfección como solo el de ambas lo lograban; eso le gustaba aún más. Pero se oía ridículamente cursi y enamorada en su cabeza, por lo que no lo diría en voz alta porque sonaría peor y no quería asustar a Rachel-

\- _¿Eso qué quiere decir?- _

\- _Oh, carajo Rachel ¿es qué no me escuchas?- _

\- _¿Eso qué quiere decir, Quinn?- _

\- _¡Que me gustas! –_ alzó la voz y abriendo sus brazos para darle seguridad a sus palabras- _ Me gusta esta rara relación que tenemos- _ terminó en un débil susurro-

\- _¿Y qué significaría eso de ser tu chica?- _

\- _Rach- _ imploró Quinn con un gesto de incomodidad-

\- _¿Qué significaría?- _

\- _Eso. Que si quieres, lo que haces conmigo no lo haces con nadie más. Que nos mantengamos sin control sobre la otra ¿me entiendes?- _

\- _Como nunca antes- _ le sonrió Rachel antes de inclinarse hasta ella y besarla.

Regla número 22 de su trabajo: Nunca, ni bajo el calor de una aventura o una cama, admitas algo que sientes. El trabajo y los sentimientos no se mezclan.

Sin embargo, retomó su posición sobre Rachel y, cuando la morena quitó su remera, esa regla se fue al diablo.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap, espero les haya gustado. Disculpen si hay errores de ortografía pero son casi las 4 a.m y llevo más de 30 hs sin dormir (que no es mucho pero yo soy una exagerada)**

**Viridiana B: No, no tengo face ni twitter, soy una anti red social total Gracias por la rw!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, en tomarse el tiempo para ambas cosas (hay rw super lindas así como las sonrisitas enamoradas de Lea cuando miraba a Dianna) .. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario nunca habríamos tenido Klaine) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	22. Felicidades a nosotros

Cap. XXII: "Felicidades a nosotros"

\- _Esto no es lo acordado- _ lo sabía. Sabía que James le reclamaría ahora por cada detalle y cada detalle en este momento solo eran los cheques. Alejó su vista del computador y lo observó un segundo, estaba muy equivocado si esta vez iba a intimidarla como aquella vez que la descubrió besando a Rachel. Regla número 1 de su trabajo: _Conmigo empieza esto, _ le dijo él, _ y ni yo voy a detenerte en tus pasos- ¡Esto no es ni la mitad de la mitad de toda la mitad de este maldito trabajo! ¿Quieres verme la cara de idiota, Quinn?- _

\- _Eso es lo único que logré, James. Tienes que entender que esta gente es inteligente, no se trata de unos simples empresarios infieles a los que podíamos sobornar- _

\- _¿Inteligentes? ¡Inteligentes! ¿Sam Evans lo es? – _

\- _Sue Sylvester es el objetivo ¿o crees que esos treinta mil los liberó él? No podré mejorar si estás presionándome a cada instante- _

\- _Una semana, Quinn, una semana y los cinco meses se cumplirán. Quiero algo grande para ese entonces ¿o te piensas tardar el resto de tu vida en esto?- _

\- _No podré quitarle más en siete días o menos ¡me acaba de dar ese cheque ayer mismo! – _

\- _¡Te haz tardado cinco meses solo en un miserable dinero con el que no pago ni mi gasolina! ¿Es que acaso estás jugando? ¿Esta era tu manera de irte del negocio? Porque lo estás haciendo de una manera catastrófica en la que nadie te recordará cuando pase el tiempo- _

\- _No tienes porque ser tan cruel, solo estoy haciendo esto a paso lento y seguro- _

\- _Oh ¿estoy siendo cruel?- _ ironizó él, golpeando sus manos sobre el escritorio- _ ¿tienes sentimientos ahora? ¿Vas a llorar cuando eche a Berry entonces? ¿Y cuándo me deshaga de los niños?- _

\- _No vas a hacer nada con ellos- _ murmuró Quinn entre dientes-

\- _Entonces muévete y haz las cosas como deben ser- _

\- _Tú no entiendes- _ dijo la rubia, deteniéndole el paso antes de llegar a la puerta- _ hay alguien que nos dificulta las cosas. Te he hablado de Carmen, es un obstáculo en ciertos puntos- _

\- _Entonces trabaja por los puntos en que no es un obstáculo- _ replicó él con obviedad-

\- _Aún no los he encontrado- _

\- _Pues encuéntralos y acelera las cosas. Esto no es un juego, Quinn- _

\- _¡Ya lo sé!- _

\- _¡Pues no pareciera! – _

\- _No estás comportándote como aquel padre que me introdujo a esto. Estás alejándote de esa imagen y te estás llevando mi respeto a cada paso, James- _

\- _El problema no soy yo, Quinn- _ aseguró él abriendo la puerta- _el problema eres tú y tu repentino cambio en este trabajo. Creí que ibas a hacerme sentir orgulloso como todas las otras veces- _ terminó y ésta vez la suavidad de su voz acompañó al cerrar.

Quinn se echó contra la silla y alzó su cabeza, cerrando un momento los ojos e intentando pensar.

Sí, reconocía su cambio y más aún su mal genio ahora con James, el tipo que era como su padre porque la relación nunca se vió forzada; había sido algo natural el cariño generado entre ambos.

Pero ahora estaba trabajando y rodeada de dos niños, él se debería haber anticipado a que algo así sucedería. Sobre todo por Luke, el niño tan dulce como seguro al igual que Rachel. Y entre ambos le producían aquella sensación familiar que nunca antes había experimentado.

Con Chloe las cosas eran un poco más difíciles; la niña era más independiente y a ella le recordaba sus años apenas comenzó en el negocio. Por lo tanto solo necesitaba un poco más de presión de su parte y algo de soltura en Chloe para que la relación comience a forjarse.

Abrió los ojos y perdió su vista en el techo, tan blanco como su mente en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado y observó en una esquina una cámara de seguridad. En cada oficina y rincón de la empresa había una.

Se deslizó con la silla y llegó al cajón. Lo abrió y encontró al instante aquel micrófono que sabía esconder cuando hablaba con sus victimas, o sus objetivos, y cada detalle de las conversaciones podía recrearlos una y otra vez.

Se puso de pie y quitó un pequeño maletín tras la mesa de la cafetera, lo abrió y guardó las cosas halladas en el cajón. Lo cerró y abandonó la oficina, corriendo hacia el área de mantenimiento que estaba antes de la salida.

\- _¿Marc?- _ llamó al chico encargado de manejar el lugar-

\- _¡Quinn! Buenos días ¿cómo estás?- _

\- _Bien, bien, oye Marc no tengo mucho tiempo ¿tienes un GPS? – _

\- _¿Para celular, automóvil o…- _

\- _Celular, celular- _ respondió con ansiedad y algo agitada aún. Apenas unos minutos se tardó él en regresar con un pequeño chip guardado cuidadosamente en una caja y ella lo tomó, acomodándolo dentro del maletín y abandonando la empresa luego de agradecerle.

Se montó en su automóvil con rapidez y se alejó de allí: James estaba más equivocado aún si creía que iba a despedir a Rachel o peor aún, alejarla de ella.

* * *

\- _ ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ingresar a su casa con todo esto?- _ le preguntó la morena, cruzada de brazos pero señalando lo que había en la mesa ratona-

\- _No lo sé, Rach ¿en tu cartera?- _ respondió Quinn-

\- _Si quieres voy contigo- _ dijo Luke, recostado sobre el sillón- _ eso llevará unos minutos que te los puedo reducir a segundos- _

\- _Ay pero mira que inteligente- _ ironizó la rubia- _ pero sí, irás con Rachel- _

\- _¿Y yo qué? - _ preguntó casi ofendida Chloe- _ ¿ellos hacen lo divertido y yo aquí?- _

\- _Va a ser muy sospechoso si van los tres juntos-_ aseguró Quinn, tomando unos cables y comenzando a medir la distancia de conexión alrededor del living- _ te quedarás conmigo y me ayudarás en la instalación- _

\- _No sé hacer eso ¡No quiero hacer eso! ¡Eso no es lo divertido!- _

\- _Entonces…saca a pasear a Charlie, no lo sé pero no molestes, Chloe- _

\- _¡Quinn!- _ le reclamó Rachel- _Tal vez a tu primera parte del plan podrías agregarle Chloe y no sería sospechoso que ella nos acompañe luego- _ la miró de reojo, con sus brazos alzados mientras terminaba de acomodar un cable y expulsó aire; asintiendo antes de regresar a ellos-

\- _Está bien, que se quede en ello- _

\- _¡Eso es injusto!- _ reclamó ahora Luke- _ eso significa que faltará al colegio mañana ¡yo también quiero ausentarme!- _

\- _Un paso a la vez, Luke- _ lo calló Quinn-

\- _¿Y que haré yo?- _ Rachel rodó los ojos y movió su mandíbula, Lisa bajaba las escaleras cual reina de belleza a elegir y avanzó entre los niños para sentarse junto a Quinn, en el sillón más pequeño-

\- _Nada por ahora- _ aseguró la morena- _ ni siquiera sabemos aún que puedes o no hacer- _

\- _Puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga- _ le dijo la muchacha. 20 años, esa era su edad que descubrió luego de leer su historial la madrugada anterior. Iba a tranquilizarse y no jugar el juego de una adolescente caprichosa y sobre todo demostrárselo. Rachel se encogió de hombros y cerró el maletín que Quinn había traído de su empresa, cargándolo y perdiéndose escaleras arriba-

\- _¡Quinn!- _ la llamó antes de cerrar la puerta y sonrió, solo dos segundos tardó en oír los pasos de la rubia corriendo los escalones-

\- _Asique, niñitos- _ susurró Lisa al asegurarse que nadie los oiría- _ ¿Quién de ustedes va a darme su habitación?- _

\- _Estás loca- _ murmuró Luke con un gesto al abandonar el sillón y seguir el camino de sus madres-

Chloe solo le enseñó el dedo medio y se perdió en la cocina, regresando con un plato de cereal y leche antes de caminar a su cuarto. Porque era de ella y nadie iba a quitárselo.

* * *

La parte de Quinn y Chloe había salido a la perfección, incluso mejor aún porque Quinn le había puesto más énfasis a sus palabras. Solo se trataba de esperar a Carmen una mañana, cuando iba en busca de Rachel para sus caminatas diarias, y reclamarle el obvio interés que tenía en ella.

La morena la había escuchado desde su cuarto con una sonrisa y aquella pequeña discusión duró unos minutos, antes de que ella bajara y se alejara con la pelirroja hasta la vereda, donde Jenna las esperaba también.

Ahora eran las 18: 45 y sostenía una botella de vino tinto, con Luke de pie a su lado derecho y Chloe del otro lado. Jamás había estado en casa de Carmen pero allí seguía la segunda parte, tocar el timbre y esperar a que abriera

La información proporcionada por el ADN no era compatible a nada que investigaran. Carmen Watson seguía siendo una completa desconocida para ellas pero de algo estaban seguras, una amenaza también que debían desplazar cuánto antes.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y la cara sorprendida de la mujer fue opacada por las sonrisas de ellos tres, y la disculpa inmediata de la morena.

\- _Buenas noches, Carmen. Lamento venir sin avisar pero necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana en mi casa- _

\- _Buenas noches, Rachel. Hola niños- _

\- _Hola señora- _ la saludaron ambos a la vez-

\- _No era necesario- _ murmuró Carmen- _ prácticamente ya lo había olvidado- _

\- _Pero aceptarás este vino como un presente ¿no?- _insistió Rachel y sonrió mentalmente cuando la vió flaquear, asintiendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Ahora solo debía hacer su parte: localizar el celular de Carmen, Chloe la entretendría fingiendo algún descuido en el baño y Luke haría todas las conexiones de una cámara con micrófono, posiblemente tras un porta retrato y el GPS en el móvil.

\- _Bonita casa- _ la halagó la morena, antes de ocupar el sillón y sonreírle a los niños, mientras Carmen buscaba dos copas y le agradecía por lo bajo.

* * *

\- _Esto es ridículo, no tengo 6 años ¿por qué tengo que ponerme esto?- _

\- _Porque te ves hermoso y yo misma escogí esa ropa para ti- _dijo Rachel, acomodando un moño color negro en la camisa blanca de Luke-

\- _Pero no me gusta, Rachel- _ insistió él- _ ¿puedo ponerme otra cosa?- _

\- _No. No vamos a un lugar cualquiera, es refinado y debemos tener buena presencia- _

\- _Pero voy a parecer uno de los mozos del lugar- _ murmuró Luke, echándose contra el sillón y cruzándose de brazos-

\- _Ponte de pie o desplancharás la camisa- _ le ordenó la morena y él rodo los ojos, antes de obedecerla- _ ¡Quinn! ¿Necesitas ayuda?- _ le gritó al borde de las escaleras pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la rubia bajaba con algo de modestia; como la había conocido. Con su pelo algo húmedo y revuelto, una camisa abierta hasta el comienzo de sus pechos y un pantalón negro, amoldado a cada centímetro de sus piernas. La rubia pasó a su lado y su perfume la invadió de inmediato, cada rincón de sus pulmones dolía por ese dulce aroma- _Te ves muy bien- _

\- _Gracias- _ le dijo Quinn, con su voz ronca y esa sonrisa de medio lado que a ella le encantaba- _ ¿Y Chloe?- _

\- _Arriba… ¡Chloe!- _

\- _Esto es tan hermoso, Rachel ¡Hermoso!- _ exclamó alegrada al llegar a ellos. Chloe llevaba un vestido que no dejaba de modelar y estirar con sus manos, voleándolo y sintiéndose orgullosa de llevarlo-

\- _Bueno, en realidad ese…- _ balbuceó la morena pero Quinn la cortó-

\- _Ese vestido te queda hermoso, Chloe- _ volteó a verla y la rubia le dedicó una mirada de que no lo dijera, que no le aclarara que había sido ella quién lo eligió y no Rachel- _ Bueno, si estamos listos ¿nos vamos?- _

\- _Oye pero yo como mucho ¿eh? ¡Y carne! Mucha carne- _ dijo Luke abriendo sus brazos mientras caminaban a la puerta-

\- _Tú comes todo no solo carne- _ lo pateó Chloe desde atrás y haciéndolo tropezar-

\- _Bueno, bueno- _ intentó calmarlos Quinn- _ pelearán cuando regresemos- _

\- _Hablando de regresar- _ dijo la niña mientras la morena pasaba llaves a la puerta- _ no quiero darle mi habitación a esa intrusa- _

\- _¿Intrusa?- _ preguntó la rubia-

\- _Lisa- _ respondieron los otros tres al subir al automóvil- _ ni quiero compartirla con ella- _agregó Chloe-

\- _Chloe, tendrás que hacerlo porque….- _

\- _Dije que no- _ la cortó nuevamente y Quinn rodó los ojos. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor, acelerando levemente para alejarse de allí- _¿puedes por favor ponerte de mi lado esta vez?- _

\- _Siempre estoy de tu lado, Chloe- _

\- _No es cierto- _

\- _Ni siquiera hay lados- _ dijo Quinn- _ los cuatro estamos juntos y en uno mismo. Somos un equipo, una familia ¿o ya lo olvidaron?- _

\- _Entonces no dejes que ella quité mi habitación y luego nuestro lugar- _ murmuró la niña-

\- _Ella no va a hacer eso- _ aseguró la rubia, observándola por el espejo retrovisor-

\- _Permitiste que entrara en nuestro equipo- _

\- _No hice eso- _

\- _Bueno, tu jefe pero es casi lo mismo- _ continuó Chloe con obviedad-

\- _En realidad ustedes no son muy fáciles de llevar tampoco- _

\- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- _ preguntó Rachel-

\- _No hablo de ti- _

\- _No hablas de ella porque ella te gusta- _ se burló Chloe y Luke coreó con diversión a su lado- _ Y nosotros no somos los difíciles, tú lo eres- _

\- _Pero mira que ironía, porque tú eres igual a mí- _

\- _¡Que me caiga un rayo antes!- _ sacudió Chloe sus hombros, quitando algo inexistente de ellos- _ Ya quisieras, Quinn- _

Quinn apretó sus labios para no reír y estiró su brazo, acomodando su mano en el muslo de Rachel y sintiendo sus dedos en una caricia. Le sonrió y luego volteó un segundo hacia atrás, transmitiéndole lo mismo a los niños y regresando su vista al frente.

\- _Esta cena es una felicitación a nosotros cuatro…Nadie tomará tu habitación, Chloe- _

\- _Gracias- _ susurró la niña y los segundos antes de llegar al estacionamiento del lugar fueron en silencio. Pero un agradable y familiar silencio.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap, espero les haya gustado y si no, pos reclamen. **

**\- Kristen Rivera: No soy partidaria del drama pero en esta historia sera intenso y duradero. Gracias por leer y comentar!- **

**\- Viridiana B: jajaja quizás algún día me cree alguna cuenta, por el momento no creo. Gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Claudia: No tiene sentido que te responda cómo influirá el drama porque no sería sorpresivo pero comenzará con uno e influirá en otro (de lo que preguntaste) Gracias por comentar! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, en tomarse el tiempo para ambas cosas .. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	23. Señora y Señora Fabray

Cap. XXIII: "Señora y señora Fabray"

A Rachel no le pareció raro que Quinn esa mañana haya decidido acompañarla al gimnasio, no. Lo raro fue que, cuando creyó que era para mantener vigilada a Carmen, no era esa la razón, sino tener su propia hora de ejercicios.

Caminó en silencio hasta ella y la descubrió al final del lugar, tras un largo pasillo ocupado por pesas y algunas máquinas. Se detuvo a metros de la rubia, que golpeaba una bolsa de arena con molestia y precisión.

Entreabrió la boca y no se sorprendió que una ola de calor la recorriera; Quinn llevaba un short corto, solo un top blanco y, cada vez que producía un golpe, las gotas de sudor de su frente caían hasta su abdomen.

\- _Tienes que ponerte algo en las manos- _ su voz la delató. El susurro ronco hizo a la rubia detenerse pero, alzó los hombros y reinició sus movimientos- _ No sabía que hacías boxeo- _

\- _No lo hago- _ dijo Quinn con la respiración totalmente agitada- _ es la primera vez y lo necesito- _

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- _ la rubia no le respondió. Continuó sus golpes por lo que ella se acercó y sostuvo la bolsa con sus manos, mirándola atentamente y recibiendo un gruñido por lo bajo- _ Te pregunté qué sucede- _

\- _Estoy teniendo algunos problemas- _

\- _¿Con qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?- _

\- _Con James- _ murmuró la rubia alejándose para tomar una toalla-

\- _¿Sobre nuestro trabajo?- _

\- _Sobre el mío en realidad- _ dijo Quinn, limpiándose el rostro y Rachel frunció las cejas-

\- _Somos un equipo, siempre nos lo recuerdas. Tu trabajo es el nuestro también ahora ¿qué hay con James?... ¿Qué hay con él?- _ insistió ante el mutismo de la rubia-

\- _El dinero que le sacamos a Evans no es suficiente para él- _ murmuró Quinn, acercándose a la morena para que cualquiera que ingresara no las oyera- _ Sé que tiene razón, llevamos cinco meses en esto y para este tiempo siempre he sabido conseguir casi el 80 por ciento de los resultados- _

\- _¿Y el problema? Aún nos quedan cuatro meses. Cinco tal vez- _

\- _Rachel, si para el fin de semana no tengo otra cantidad grande que entregarle…James va a sacarte del grupo- _alzó las cejas como acto reflejo, sorprendida y asustada por las palabras. No le daba miedo quedarse sin ese trabajo, aún podía conseguir otros y menos estresantes, pero salir del grupo significaba alejarse de Quinn y los niños ¿Y a quién iba negárselo? Estaba acostumbrada a ellos, al calor de la rubia en situaciones cariñosas y a la responsabilidad con Luke y Chloe puertas afueras, porque adentro ambos insistían en qué sabían cómo cuidarse.

La imagen de ser restablecida con Noah o alguien más bajo otro contrato cruzó su mente. Se paralizó, casi atormentada por la idea de que a Quinn le ordenaran lo mismo o peor aún, algo comenzaría con aquella jovencita que no paraba de rondarla cuando estaban en casa.

Dio un paso atrás y sintió las manos de la rubia pasar por su cintura, rodeándola y golpeándola ella con suavidad.

\- _De igual manera eso no va a pasar ¿de acuerdo? Él es….- _

\- _Él es el que puede hacer y deshacer con nosotros a su antojo- _ susurró ella-

\- _No, no es así, Rach- _

\- _Sí, si es así. Tú me lo dijiste una vez, Will fue la idea pero él pone el dinero y el dinero es poder. Por lo tanto si él es tu jefe, tú eras mi jefa ahora y….- _

\- _¡No será así Rachel! Estoy diciéndote que él no va a hacerlo- _

\- _¿Y por qué te ha dicho eso, entonces?- _

\- _No lo sé pero no voy a permitírselo. Mejor…ayúdame a pensar cómo podemos llegar directo a Sylvester lo más rápido posible- _

\- _No quiero pensar en eso ahora- _

\- _¿Y cuándo entonces? Rachel, por mucho que odie decir esto, James tiene razón. Tenemos que ir a su paso o desintegrará el grupo- _

\- _Quitaré algo de mi cuenta bancaria y se lo entregaré como dinero del trabajo- _

\- _No harás eso ¡Por supuesto que no!- _

\- _Es la única alternativa, ambas y él también lo sabe, no conseguiremos otro cheque en unos días. Iré al banco, tomaré algo de mi cuenta y se la daré- _

\- _Dije que no Rachel- _ murmuró la rubia entre dientes y ella lanzó una bocanada de aire- _ encontraremos otra solución- _

\- _No hay otra- _ aseguró la morena, dando media vuelta e intentando salir de allí. Estaba molesta, como pocas veces en su vida y no quería transmitirle a Quinn la misma sensación ni pagar con ella el momento-

\- _No te hagas la testaruda conmigo- _le susurró Quinn contra su oído y abrazándola por detrás- _ Realmente no te quiero fuera de esto- _ agregó y ella sintió los nervios flechar sus piernas hasta hacerlas flaquear. Los cambios que la rubia generaba desde ser la que ordenaba a sincerarse cuando estaban solas, la sacudían cada vez que pasaban. Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra su pecho, sintiendo el latir pausado y tranquilo de Quinn, comenzando a generarse el mismo en ella-

\- _¿Haz robado alguna vez?- _ le preguntó por lo bajo y Quinn frunció las cejas: lo hacía todo el tiempo-

\- _Estoy en ese negocio- _ ella negó ligeramente y giró sobre sus talones, manteniéndose pegada a la rubia para que notara la realidad en sus palabras-

\- _Una vez estuve con Noah en esta situación, necesitábamos terminar el trabajo mucho tiempo antes de lo pactado y no sabíamos cómo. Él me propuso algo pero terminamos olvidándolo… ¿haz cubierto tu rostro y tomado un arma para robar un banco?- _

\- _Rachel, de qué demonios estás hablando- _

\- _De que si no quieres que retire dinero de mi cuenta, solo nos queda otra opción. Y ya estoy pensando en ella- _aseguró con una sonrisa antes de estirarse y dejarle un beso en la mejilla- _ Te espero en el auto- _

* * *

Posiblemente iba a ser la locura más grande que iba a hacer a lo largo de toda su vida. Sus manos le temblaban, su garganta flaqueaba y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar hacia todos lados. Pero Rachel tenía razón, en dos días James aparecería en busca de su dinero y por el momento no veían otra solución cercana.

La morena se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se apoyó contra el asiento, observándola con un gesto que le encogió el corazón: su sonrisa de medio lado entendiendo su miedo y su boca hablando sobre cómo lo iban a hacer.

\- _Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres. Solo serán unos minutos- _

\- _Ni lo sueñes, iré contigo- _

Se bajaron tan rápido que avanzar hacia el objetivo fue en cuestión de segundos. Rodearon el lugar y se detuvieron cuando Quinn quitó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Luke. Hicieron un conteo por lo bajo y, cuando las luces de las calles más cercanas se apagaron, se colocaron un pasamontañas solo hasta la nariz.

Rachel lanzó una soga hacia arriba y la jaló luego, asegurándose que las sostendría. Subieron con rapidez y el techo de vidrio, transparente, se presentó frente a ellas.

\- _Esto me recuerda a esa película, donde la pareja de ladrones se disparan mientras están en su casa- _ murmuró la morena, arrodillada y buscando alguna abertura-

\- _¿La de Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie?- _ preguntó Quinn confundida-

\- _Esa misma- _

\- _No eres parecida a ella- _ aseguró la rubia y la morena volteó a verla enseguida-

\- _Discúlpame, no seré parecida a Angelina Jolie pero ella tampoco es parecida a mí. Además ¿por qué te otorgas el parecido a Brad Pitt? Ya quisieras- _ agregó al repasar una bisagra con un corta vidrios y quitándola hacia un lado-

\- _Ya quisiera él parecerse a mi- _ le sonrió ella con sorna, ajustándose una soga al arnés y bajando sin dificultad alguna. Rachel rodó los ojos y la siguió, iba a reclamarle más pero contaban con unos segundos antes de que Luke regresara todo a la normalidad- _ ¿A dónde vas?- _ susurró Quinn, reteniendo el brazo de la morena cuando intentaba adelantarse- _Tenemos que hacerlo rápido y largarnos. Juntas- _

\- _Por supuesto que no. Este lugar es enorme, nos separaremos y en menos de cinco minutos nos vemos aquí. En eso habíamos quedado- _ terminó Rachel, soltándose de ella y perdiéndose tras una puerta corrediza, antes de llegar a la bóveda.

Quinn la maldijo por lo bajo y tomó el lado contrario, recorriendo algunos escritorios y oficinas. Se preguntó si había una parte que ocupara el padre Carmen Watson, ese era su banco y por esa misma razón estaban allí.

\- _Bingo- _ susurró victoriosa frente al cartel de _Director_, en la única oficina que tenia puerta-

Tomó algunos papeles y desparramó otros en distintos escritorios para no marcar la obviedad. Estaba llegando al lugar de encuentro cuando alzó la cabeza al notar las luces encendidas, posiblemente la alarma había sido activada y no tardaría la policía en llegar.

Corrió hacia el pasillo y el cuerpo de Rachel se impactó contra ella al intentar hacer lo mismo. Tomó su mano y la jaló con intención de volver a las cuerdas, pero retrocedió cuando la puerta principal fue abierta y alguien ingresaba, apagando su linterna.

Se agacharon, caminaron encorvadas entre unas góndolas y permanecieron escondidas tras una, observando los movimientos de aquel intruso.

\- _Es el de seguridad- _ le susurró Rachel señalándole la placa que él utilizaba en su camisa-

\- _Si descubre las cuerdas, estamos muertas- _

\- _Iré por él- _

\- _Pero qué…ven aquí- _ alzó la voz apenas y jalándola de sus hombros cuando Rachel se puso de pie- _ ¿estás loca?- _

\- _Es de seguridad, su única arma es la linterna o algunas llaves. O lo atacamos ahora o alguien más vendrá… ¡Quinn!- _

\- _Está bien ¡está bien!- _ masculló la rubia y observó a su alrededor- _ ve por el otro lado y espérame allí- _

\- _¿Qué? ¡No! Tú no harás todo- _ la molestia de Rachel fue suficientemente alta como para que la luz de la linterna llegara a ellas, se agachó al instante y se arrodilló, arrastrándose de esa manera hasta donde Quinn le había ordenado-

La rubia lanzó una lapicera a metros de ella y, cuando oyó los pasos del hombre acercarse, le dedicó una última mirada a Rachel antes de estirar su pierna y generarle una caída.

La mandíbula de aquel desconocido se estrelló contra el piso y sin pensarlo, ella tomó la linterna y lo golpeó en la nuca, como James una vez le había enseñado para solo producir un desmayo momentáneo.

\- _Lo siento- _ le susurró y finalmente corrió hacia Rachel. Corrieron hasta el lugar de salida y el paso por las cuerdas esta vez fue un poco más difícil.

Sin embargo, llegaron al techo, con un bolso colgado tras la espalda de la morena y colocaron todo como al llegar. Quitaron la cuerda al tocar el piso y finalmente regresaron al Cadillac, con otras placas de patente ahora y algunas rayas que con un lavado podían quitar.

Ocupó esta vez el asiento de acompañante y Rachel encendió el motor.

Fueron los segundos en que su corazón latió con tanta furia que realmente creyó iba a salirse de su cuerpo. La morena apretó el acelerador y el chillido de los neumáticos fue lo último que oyó antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar repasar lo acontecido.

\- _Esto tiene que volver a pasar- _ murmuró Rachel doblando con descuido en una esquina y haciendo vibrar la parte trasera del automóvil-

\- _Estás loca- _ le dijo volteando a verla luego de quitarse el pasamontañas y respirando con facilidad- _Creí que tenías un arma- _

\- _¡Oye! Soy ladrona, no asesina- _

\- _¿Notaste si había cámaras de seguridad?- _

\- _No lo noté pero estoy segura que había. Espero no hayas matado a ese tipo- _

\- _Que soy ladrona, no asesina- _ repitió Quinn con diversión las palabras de Rachel y no pudo evitar recorrerla de arriba abajo. Estiró su mano y le quitó aquella especie de gorro que le impedía ver su rostro; la sonrisa triunfante de la morena se presentó nuevamente junto a aquellos carnosos labios que tanta adicción le provocaban.

Humedeció los de ella y los mordió luego: Rachel conduciendo a alta velocidad, el traje negro, ajustado a cada parte de su cuerpo y su cabello suelto como si nada lo hubiese invadido era una imagen que por primera vez se presentaba.

Desvió su vista cuando la morena volteó a verla y se removió incomoda, sintiendo algunas punzadas en la parte baja de su abdomen.

\- _Ellos se disparan, rompen cada rincón de la casa y luego tienen sexo desenfrenadamente- _ murmuró Rachel y ella agachó la cabeza, escondiendo una sonrisa- _ si, es una muy buena película. Señora y señora Fabray- _ agregó, aumentando la velocidad para llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Había perdido todo el control de su cuerpo. O se lo había cedido en realidad a Quinn, dejándola que la tratase a su merced porque ambas disfrutaban cuando aquello ocurría.

Mantuvo un gemido en su garanta cuando la sintió pegarse a ella y comenzar a mover sus caderas. Estaba de espalda a la pared y la rubia frente a ella, recorriendo con velocidad su cuerpo con las manos y tocando cada parte mientras podía.

Estaba desesperada, podía notar el olor que invadía la habitación que compartían y la rudeza de los dientes en su cuello. Quinn la mordió y succionó hasta que su piel le ardió. Sin embargo no se quejó, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo más contra ella.

\- _Voy a comenzar con pastillas anticonceptivas- _ le susurró desabrochando el cinturón de la rubia y bajando sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior. La escuchó gemir y sonrió, estaba segura que Quinn se imaginó corriéndose dentro de ella sin imposibilidades y finalmente el ambiente terminó por calentarse.

La rubia la giró, bajó el cierre de su traje y ella lo quitó de una patada al sentirlo en sus talones.

\- _¿Y ahora qué?- _ le preguntó Quinn pegándose a ella y haciéndole sentir el miembro erecto entre sus glúteos. Una mano de la rubia llegó hasta su clítoris para pellizcarlo, acariciar sus muslos cerca y volver a el para removerlo con uno de sus dedos-

\- _No comenzaré hoy ni ahora- _ le dijo sintiendo las fricciones de la rubia y la respiración pesada en su cuello. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo ni la conciencia de hacerlo pero no le impidió no usar protección. Si Quinn aumentaba sus movimientos y la penetraba, lo que pasara después podía llegar a ser un problema para ambas-

\- _Estás pensando demasiado, Rachel- _ su voz sonaba tan ronca y pesada que no pudo replicarle, golpeó su cadera hacia atrás y Quinn la sostuvo de su cintura para juntar sus entrepiernas. Acomodó las manos sobre la pared y empuñó una de ellas cuando el miembro de Quinn se abrió paso entre sus pliegues.

Se mordió los labios y ahogó un gemido cuando su interior se vió invadido en cada rincón. Se mantuvieron quietas unos segundos, con la rubia besando su espalda y acariciando dulcemente el contorno de sus pechos.

Se movió hacia arriba y Quinn entendió el mensaje, comenzando las embestidas hasta aumentarlas con fuerza, producto de su excitación y lo que los suspiros de la morena le provocaban.

Solo unos minutos le bastó para sentir sus músculos internos tensarse por la proximidad del orgasmo. La rubia masajeaba y apretaba sus pechos, mordía uno de sus hombros y el sonido que se generaba por sus pieles chocando le habían hecho perder la batalla.

\- _Rachel….- _ comenzó Quinn pero no agregó nada más. Cuando ella alzó su cabeza para gemir, la rubia se salió con rapidez por lo que volteó a verla- _ quiero que me veas a los ojos- _ le dijo al caminar hacia la cama y Rachel la siguió-

La arrojó con suavidad sobre el colchón y ella abrió las piernas, sintiendo la intromisión nuevamente y la dureza de su pene.

Quinn acomodó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y sus miradas no se alejaron de la otra. Movió las caderas con más fuerzas, llegando hasta ese punto dentro de ella que parecía dolerle pero que sabía que solo era anticipación a su éxtasis.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando sus líquidos salían sin aviso pero la rubia no se salió de ella y continuó embistiéndola, aguantando tortuosamente su propio orgasmo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar fuerzas pero Quinn tomó su mentón y la obligó a verla. Notó sus ojos verdes más oscurecidos y lo que intentaba transmitirle con ellos, solo quería que la viera cuando llegara al orgasmo, disfrutando estar dentro de ella en ese momento.

Quinn la soltó y se inclinó para besarla, buscando su lengua con rapidez y regresando el deseo en ella. Rodeó su cintura con las piernas y finalmente sintió aquel liquido caliente juntarse con los suyos.

La rubia se recostó contra su frente y respiró agitada contra su boca, moviendo apenas sus caderas antes de intentar salir.

\- _Aún no- _ la retuvo ella. Los espasmos de Quinn aún continuaban y los de ella no acababan tampoco-

Se quedaron en esa posición, oyendo los suspiros intranquilos de la otra y Quinn se separó cuando un ruido llegó desde la cocina.

\- _Debemos buscarle un cuarto- _

\- _No- _ susurró la morena con su vista en el techo- _ mañana le daremos ese dinero a James con una petición a cambio. Quiero a esa mocosa fuera de esto. Y hablo en serio, Quinn- _

Sin embargo Quinn no le había dicho nada. Solo lanzó un resoplido divertido y la abrazó por la cintura, arrastrándola hacia ella.

\- _Eres consiente de lo que acaba de pasar ¿cierto?- _

\- _Por supuesto que sí, Rachel. Estás a la defensiva hoy ¿qué sucede?- _

\- _Nada- _ murmuró ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia- _ solo que nunca…nunca lo había hecho de esta manera. Sé que no es el mejor momento ni la mejor manera de decirlo- _ agregó con rapidez regresando frente a Quinn- _ pero es la verdad- _

\- _Está bien por mí… ¿Rachel?- _ volvió a llamarla y, como minutos atrás, no agregó ni dijo más nada. Solo negó con la cabeza y buscó la frazada, cubriendo la desnudez de ambas- _ Buenas noches- _ murmuró antes de dejarle un beso en los labios y volver a abrazarla.

Rachel en cambio quiso pensar de qué iba todo eso; pero estaba agotada y de esa manera no iba llegar a ninguna parte. Se acomodó más contra Quinn y le dejó un suave beso en la punta de su nariz, observando su sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados.

La saludó por lo bajo y se acomodó contra la almohada, conciliando el sueño casi instantáneamente.

* * *

Regla número 14 de su trabajo: no importa que hagas, qué utilices o cómo engañes a los demás; el trabajo solo está terminado cuando efectivamente el resultado descanse en tus manos.

Sin embargo, podía imaginar el brillo en los ojos de James cuando le entregara todo el dinero que acababa de contar y eso generaría una pausa en su trabajo que iba a permitirse aprovechar.

Rachel bajó las escaleras luego de un baño y alzó su mirada para que la notara. Sonrió, los besos mañaneros de la morena eran sus favoritos.

\- _Buenos días- _ le susurró contra su boca y Rachel se alejó al instante, cuando Lisa caminaba rumbo al baño y de allí podía escucharse sus pasos- _ Le llevaré esto a James ¿quieres acompañarme?- _

Pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta cuando el timbre resonó con más fuerza en toda la casa. La morena caminó a la puerta y ella la siguió con la mirada, extrañada de una visita a casi las 10 am.

\- _¿La señora Rachel Berry?- _ oyó una voz masculina y de inmediato abandonó el sillón, acercándose a la morena-

\- _Si, soy yo- _ murmuró Rachel cuando se detuvo tras ella. Un hombre con uniforme policial sostenía las manos en su cadera, sobre el arma que portaba-

\- _Nos tiene que acompañar. Tenemos unas cuántas preguntas qué hacerle- _

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap, medio raro y ni sé cómo llegó hasta ahí. **

**AleDeCriss: Jajaja lo que me reí con tu rw. No había visto las fotos de Dianna porque (no me odies) no me llama la atencion, solo cuando está con Lea porque son las tontas más obviamente enamoradas. Con respecto al fic, si amas ese tipo de dramas, entonces creo que te va a gustar lo que va a pasar en la historia. Saludos! **

**Farfadette12: Creo que tal vez algo te vaya a traumar con lo que vaya a pasear pero será recompensado, creo. Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer o comentar o ambas cosas, son una dulzura con sus rws .. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario ya dije que hubiésemos tenido 1654874157 besos Faberry?) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	24. Fases del trabajo

Cap. XXIV: "Fases del trabajo"

Lo había escuchado repetir aquello de que Rachel lo acompañara pero, por mucho que tuviera uniforme policial, no iba a dejar que se fuera con él.

Quinn lo vió estirar su brazo, intentando tomar el de la morena y lo detuvo; envolviendo el pecho de Rachel con su brazo y atrayéndola a ella.

\- _Debe haber un error- _ aseguró con su mirada fija en aquel desconocido-

\- _Si ella es Rachel Berry no, no lo hay- _

\- _¿Dónde está su placa?- _ le preguntó Quinn y lo vió tragar con nerviosismo. Sin alejarse de la morena, se estiró hacia el exterior y no vió un móvil policial. Regresó su vista a él y apartó a Rachel hacia el interior de la casa- _ Definitivamente hay un error- _

\- _No, no lo hay- _ lanzó un resoplido con frustración y agitó su cabeza; James se acercaba a ella cual titular de una causa y para manejarla a su antojo. Con su saco volado por el viento, su corbata ajustando la camisa y aquel bolígrafo que siempre colgaba en uno de los bolsillos. Quinn se irguió en su lugar y esperó tenerlo frente a ella, ladeando apenas su cuerpo cuando él pretendió ingresar a la casa- _ No vengo por ti, Quinn. Quiero hablar con tu compañera- _ le dijo al insistir para avanzar-

\- _¿Y para eso armas toda esta estupidez? Es una locura, estás poniendo en riesgo nuestro trabajo- _

\- _Ella quedó fuera del equipo ¿cómo querías que la sacáramos? Inventariamos algunos problemas con la justicia y nunca más la verían por aquí….Berry, ven aquí- _

\- _No, Rachel, no vengas- _ lo contradijo Quinn y empujó al supuesto policía cuando intentó ingresar- _ ¿Quién te ha dicho que Rachel está fuera de esto?- _

\- _Sabes que me gusta mantener nuestro orden. No lo cumpliste esta vez y….- _ Quinn giró sobre sus talones y tomó del brazo a la morena, guiándola hacia las escaleras y ordenándole que allí se quedara. Se apresuró a cerrar el bolso con el dinero robado la noche anterior y lo cerró-

\- _Aquí tienes tu estúpido orden- _ le dijo a su jefe, arrojándole el bolso contra su pecho- _ ahora vete o las sospechas comenzarán- _

\- _¿De dónde sacaste esto?- _ le preguntó James- _ ¿No me digas que vaciaste tu cuenta bancaria para salvar a tu compañera?- _

\- _Verifica mi cuenta y respóndete por ti mismo- _ masculló y cerró con un fuerte portazo. Pasó el pestillo y se recostó un momento contra la pared: no iban a repetir lo de la noche anterior otra vez. Era una locura y podrían salir perjudicadas en el proceso.

Se alejó de allí con brusquedad y caminó hacia la morena, deteniéndose a unos pasos cuando la miró con dudas, con algo de miedo y su respiración acelerada se lo demostraba.

\- _¿Tú sabías que él iba a venir?- _

\- _No, Rachel- _

\- _No me digas- _ ironizó la morena- _ porque sonó como si ya te lo hubiese advertido- _

\- _Te había hablado de esto antes. Si no avanzamos serás tú o los niños pero los sacará de esto… ¿estás culpándome?- _ le preguntó acercándose a ella cuando Rachel resopló con sarcasmo- _ ¿Crees que esto está pasando por mi culpa?- _

\- _Por supuesto que no, Quinn, no dije eso- _

\- _Pero lo pensaste- _

\- _No digas estupideces ¡por supuesto que no!- _

\- _Ay pero miren que adorable- _ ironizó Lisa desde el barandal de las escaleras- _ la parejita está teniendo un discusión matrimonial ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quinn está teniendo muchas pretendientes y Rachel no puede controlar sus celos? - _ agregó al bajar y acomodándose en el sillón-

\- _Cierra la boca- _

\- _Uy, Rachel pero tranquila- _ continuó la chica- _ que he escuchado por ahí que tienes a Carmen muertita por ti- _

\- _Cierra la boca- _ la calló esta vez Quinn-

\- _Está bien- _ alzó las manos Lisa mientras se ponía de pie- _ todo lo que tu me ordenes, yo lo haré gustosa, Quinn- _ le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y la rubia la vió desaparecer en la cocina.

Volteó nuevamente a Rachel y estaba acercándose a ella cuando la joven regresó, bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de agua.

\- _A mí Carmen me parece sexy- _ murmuró al regresar al sillón- _ tiene un cuerpo de modelo y su rostro tan apetecible como pocos ¿A ti, Rachel?- _

\- _Pues si tanto te gusta ve y búscala- _ masculló la morena-

\- _¡Por favor! Babea litros y litros por ti. No habría manera de que se fije en alguien más. Tengo entendido que estás soltera, Rachel, tal vez le diste a entender algo y por eso le gustas ¿no crees?- _

\- _No, no lo creo- _ la tajó Rachel, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su mandíbula de un lado a otro-

\- _Bueno….pero que tienes algo de culpa, la tienes- _ siguió Lisa luego de darle otro sorbo a su vaso- _ vas a las prácticas de futbol con ropa muy corta o ajustada y Carmen tiene hormonas. Y está contigo todo el tiempo en esos días ¿segura que no haz….- _

\- _¡Dije que no! Ya cierra la maldita boca y hazme un momento feliz al no oírte hablar- _ le escupió Rachel entre dientes. Estaba cansada de esa niña y aquel plan de chantajear a James por echarla a cambio del dinero ya se había ido por un caño. Iba a tener que soportarla obligadamente un tiempo más. Sin embargo, no terminaba de entender qué significaba su estadía allí ¿solo observar esos detalles estúpidos de Carmen y exponerlos frente a Quinn? ¿O solo vigilarlas y molestarla a ella en el proceso? - _Solo mantente callada, tú no me agradas y yo no te agrado a ti asique….evitémonos ¿no te parece?- _

\- _Me parece perfecto- _ sonrió Lisa triunfante y caminando hacia ella- _ solo que no estoy aquí para hacerte feliz ni un solo minuto. Pero empezaremos por evitarnos, tenemos algo en común- _ terminó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa ratona. La chica le dio una última mirada a Quinn y se alejó de allí, caminando a la puerta y abandonando la casa finalmente-

\- _Es grandioso cómo puedes intervenir a veces- _ murmuró Rachel con ironía y Quinn frunció las cejas-

\- _¿No te parece que estás culpándome de muchas cosas por hoy? ¿Qué querías? ¿qué le dijera algo y hacer lo nuestro obvio? Le dirá a James y…._

\- _James, James, James estoy hasta el techo de tu jefe ¡estoy cansada de él!- _

\- _Créeme que yo también, Rachel pero puedo asegurarte que él no es así. No lo ha sido nunca conmigo, solo está sorprendido por mi cambio y tal vez tenga algo de miedo. No puedo juzgarlo por eso- _

\- _¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?- _

\- _Miedo a que me enamore de ti- _ se lo dijo con seguridad y sin aviso. Rachel estaba nerviosa por lo pasado minutos atrás y la entendía, pero no iba a permitirle que la siguiera culpando de cosas que escapaban de su manejo. Se detuvo frente a la morena y le acomodó aquel mechón de cabello que la invadía también cuando le hacía el amor; cuando Rachel gemía bajo ella y el sudor lo pegaba a su frente. Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió, el miedo de James solo era miedo de él. Porque a ese paso iba a terminar enamorándose de la persona frente a ella-

\- _¿Y vas a evitárselo?- _ le susurró Rachel y ella se inclinó para besarla. Pudo rozar su boca cuando la pantalla tras ella, sobre una mesa en una esquina, comenzó a emitir señales y el sonido las ensordeció un momento.

Se separaron y caminaron hacia el computador: Carmen aparecía frente a sus ojos de manera dificultosa hasta que la señal comenzó a emitirse de manera casi perfecta.

\- _Anoche, en el banco, tomé una tarjeta de su padre- _ murmuró la rubia con sus ojos sobre la pantalla- _ lo investigué en la madrugada. El tipo solo es dueño del banco de aquí- _

\- _¿Entonces?- _

\- _En su sueldo anual había demasiado ceros, Rachel ¿cómo los consigue si solo tiene una fuente de trabajo? – _

\- _Y además ¿hay información de él pero no de su hija?- _

\- _Exacto ¿cuál es la diferencia? En su historial hay viajes de vacaciones, dinero derrochado en casas, joyas, empleados y otros gastos completamente inútiles. Además, cada cuenta bancaria inscripta en su banco está segura, no le falta dinero a ningún cliente y es de total confianza- _ dijo Quinn volteando a ver a Rachel-

\- _Entonces robarles a ellos está descartado… ¿Y qué tal si lo hace su hija por él?- _

\- _Es lo que estaba pensando- _ murmuró regresando su vista al monitor- _o tenemos que conseguir algún indicio dentro de la casa que nos diga que Carmen es de alguna asociación policiaca y de seguridad. O entonces está aquí por lo misma que nosotras- _

\- _Jenna dijo que lleva más de cuatro años aquí ¿por qué se tardaría tanto?- _

\- _Si no forma parte de nuestro negocio, entonces es parte de la otra opción- _

\- _¿Y qué ganaría siendo policía encubierta?- _ preguntó Rachel y ambas se miraron un segundo; como si la respuesta estuviese en el pensamiento de ambas y la obviedad no les permitía decirlo en voz alta. Regresaron la vista a la pantalla y allí estaba Carmen, acomodando unas bolsas sobre la mesada y un bolso oscuro dentro de una de las alacenas- _ ¿Qué hace?... ¿Qué es ese sonido?- _

\- _Hay algo que nos interesa allí dentro- _ murmuró Quinn refiriéndose al contenido que acababa de esconder- _ Luke conectó el micrófono a nuestro detector portable- _ agregó señalando el aparato de mano que descansaba sobre la pantalla- _Cada vez que dinero, gas o algo metálico pase cerca de sus 20 metros cuadrados, escucharemos el sonido por el que acabas de preguntar- _

\- _Ese niño es un genio en tecnología- _

\- _En realidad fue mi idea- _ aclaró Quinn recibiendo un golpe en el hombro- _¿Qué crees que haya allí dentro entonces?- _

\- _¿Por qué guardaría algo metálico? Está casi escondiéndolo y vive sola… ¿es dinero? – _

\- _Vamos a tener que averiguarlo y controlar sus próximos movimientos. Si Carmen Watson está metida en nuestro negocio también, va a ser un gran problema para nosotras, Rachel. Un problema en todo sentido-_

* * *

5 meses y 2 semanas; ese era el tiempo pasado ya desde que se conocieron y comenzaron este nuevo trabajo.

Quinn acomodó el cuello de su camisa y prendió los botones de sus mangas. Se observó una vez más en la pared metálica del ascensor y revoloteó un poco su corta cabellera. Regla número 33 de su trabajo: aquello que estés a punto de lograr y solo falta un empuje, lógralo con efectos secundarios.

Tomó el maletín del piso y le sonrió a una muchacha que subía los pisos junto a ella. El ascensor se detuvo y estiró su brazo para cederle el paso. La escuchó reír avergonzada y supo que nunca iba a dejar de aprovechar esa cualidad que su porte físico le regalaba.

Caminó hasta el final de un largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta bien pulida. Golpeó, se aclaró la garganta y pasó cuando se le dio el permiso.

\- _¡Quinn! Estábamos esperándote, adelante, ven que te presentaré- _ Sam Evans estiró su brazo y ella lo saludó con una sonrisa. La gran mesa de junta en su mayoría eran hombres, mayores y solo dos mujeres de similar edad.

Se presentó cómo solía hacerlo y su decisión al hablar llamó la atención de todos así como los planes que comenzó a relatar minutos después. Evans tenía pensado abrir un pequeño negocio en Santa Bárbara dedicado solo a los productos de Quinn.

Si a la gran mayoría de sus socios le agradaba la idea, un nuevo contrato terminaba firmado con ella y otro casillero avanzado en su negocio.

Uno de los presentes era el único que, pasado el tiempo de decisión, no presentaba la de él. Quinn lo observó; era el único acompañado por su hija, una jovencita que había descubierto mirándola más de una vez. Se acercó a ellos mientras los demás murmuraban sobre los nuevos y futuros planes y se acomodó al lado de la muchacha, sonriendo internamente al verla aspirar su perfume sin vergüenza alguna.

Solo minutos fueron necesarios para que la chica convenciera a su padre y finalmente su deseo allí se viera cedido: tomó un bolígrafo y, bajo la atenta y brillosa mirada de los demás, acabó por firmar un nuevo negocio.

* * *

Rachel bajó la velocidad de su trote diario y sacudió sus brazos mientras llegaba a la puerta de casa. Abrió y de inmediato recibió los ladridos de un Charlie más crecido y exigiéndole algo más que un poco de cariño.

\- _¡Lisa!- _ gritó hacia el segundo piso y segundos después la vió asomarse al barandal-

\- _Pero qué demo… ¡tía! Llegaste- _ murmuró entre dientes al verla acompañada de Carmen y Jenna, las tres con equipos deportivos. Las había visto en varias oportunidades desde que había llegado pero nunca había cruzado más que unos simples saludos con ambas-

\- _¿Le haz dado de comer a Charlie?- _

\- _Aún no- _

\- _¿Y qué esperas?- _ le ordenó Rachel, amaba tener visitas para tratarla cómo se le diera la gana frente a ellas- _ rápido, niña- _

\- _Es media rebelde ¿no?- _ le preguntó Jenna y ella lanzó un resoplido-

\- _Ni te imaginas- _ respondió- _ acomódense que traeré algo para beber- _

\- _Te ayudaré con eso- _ se ofreció Carmen siguiéndola a la cocina- _ ¿limonada como siempre?- _

\- _Lo que tú quieras, creo que esta vez la cambiaré por un jugo de naranja- _

\- _Entonces tres jugos de naranja…. ¿los niños en el colegio?- _

\- _Como cada día- _ murmuró Rachel, cortando las naranjas que Carmen le entregaba-

\- _Y Quinn en la reunión que comentaron todo el camino con Jenna ¿No es cierto?- _

\- _Así es- _ aseguró ella deteniendo tras cortar el cuchillo sobre una pequeña tabla- _ lo siento, te debemos haber aburrido- _

\- _Bueno, no mucho. Las entiendo, ambas están casadas con personas que se dedican a los negocios. Además, es lindo oírte hablar tan rápido y seguido- _Rachel sonrío. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que llevaban vigilando el interior de la casa de Carmen y aún no habían descubierto lo que tenía aquel bolso. Es que Carmen era tan cuidada y segura como ellas antes de hablar o accionar y de esa manera nunca había podido recibir algún tipo de invitación que la llevara a su casa.

Por lo tanto, por mucho que a Quinn y a ella misma le desagradara la idea, volteó sobre la mesada y se apoyó contra el frío mármol, sonriendo internamente al descubrirla devorándola con la mirada.

Iba a coquetearle, llegar a ese punto de cruzar imaginariamente la línea de amistad y así conseguir un avance. Se detendría hasta dar con su objetivo y nada más pasaría. Cuando se lo contara a Quinn debía verlo de esa manera también, porque la rubia ya lo había hecho en otras oportunidades y no tendría por qué reclamárselo. Era como una especie de fases en ese trabajo.

Se pasó parte de su mano en la frente, quitando algo de sudor y acomodó su flequillo antes de hablarle.

\- _Cuando hablo tan seguido y rápido, la gente suele molestarse- _

\- _Porque hay gente que es estúpida- _ le dijo Carmen acercándose a ella- _pero yo podría pasar horas escuchándote. Tienes una voz para hacerlo- _

\- _Curioso que digas eso porque nunca haz aceptado mis invitaciones a tomar el té en casa- _ le reclamó con diversión y la pelirroja lanzó una corta risa-

\- _Por favor ¿con tu esposa cerca? Me mataría- _ Sí, pensó, Quinn seguramente lo haría. Y si la situación fuese al revés ella también actuaria así. Negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa-

\- _Entonces invítame tú- _ Carmen se detuvo frente a ella y la recorrió de arriba abajo, relamiéndose los labios antes de dar un paso más-

\- _Estás caminando en terreno peligroso, Rachel- _ Sí, lo estaba. No tendría que haber sido tan directa pero solo iba hacer aquello. Ir por una taza de café, hurgaría en aquel bolso y luego volvería a casa. Con Quinn. Nada más pasaría porque nada más deseaba- _ ¿Segura que tu esposa te dará permiso?- _

\- _¡Muero de sed!- _ irrumpió Jenna en la cocina y Carmen se alejó al instante, retrocediendo unos pasos y acomodándose con nerviosismo su cabello- _ ¿Cuánto más piensan tardarse?- _

\- _Ya está listo- _respondió la morena, terminando de exprimir un vaso y entregándoselo a su amiga- _¡Oh, Jenna! Tengo que mostrarles una barra de cereal que Quinn preparó especialmente para los niños del equipo- _ buscó entusiasmada Rachel en la heladera. Una barra cual sacada de fábrica dividió en dos trozos y le entregó uno a cada una de ellas-

\- _Ahora entiendo porque mi marido quería tanto esto- _ gimió Jenna gustosa mientras probaba un bocado- _ ¡está delicioso! Oh y con Carmen ya tenemos la planilla para el campeonato- _

\- _ ¿De verdad?- _ preguntó Rachel-

\- _De verdad- _ aseguró Jenna tomando un vaso de la mesada- _ señoras, tienen que preparar bolsos y acomodar horarios porque el primer partido es en dos semanas y deben viajar fuera de la ciudad- _

\- _¿Deben?- _ repitió la morena- _ ¿tú no irás?- _

\- _No lo creo, es el cumpleaños de Sam y siempre está muy ocupado con su trabajo. Este año quiero preparar algo distinto. Las espero en el living- _

Rachel asintió lentamente y la vió regresar al sillón, continuando con aquel cereal que le había hecho probar segundos atrás.

Fue en ese momento que se había dado cuenta cuán rápido había querido avanzar con aquello de descubrir a Carmen. Ahora posiblemente pasarían un fin de semana lejos de Santa Bárbara, solas. No iba a negárselo y apretó los labios, algo de miedo la invadió momentáneamente.

\- _Llevaré esto- _ susurró Carmen al pasar a su lado con bandeja en mano y ella volteó un segundo al grifo, abriéndolo y lanzándose algo de agua fresca a la cara.

* * *

No le sorprendió esa noche que Quinn ingresara al baño mientras estaba duchándose. La confianza que habían adquirido le permitía a diario ese tipo de actos y otros más que de a poco demostraban.

Rachel tomó el jabón y lo pasó a lo largo de una de sus piernas mientras veía la sombra de la rubia acercarse. Abrió la cortina y descubrió aquella sonrisa que ya le oprimía el pecho y la dejaba con ganas de otra más. La vió colarse al interior y abrazarse a ella de inmediato.

Soltó el jabón entre los cuerpos de ambas y lo oyó caer hasta resbalarse lejos. Quinn respiraba pesadamente contra su oído pero no había signo de excitación en ella. Le rodeó la cintura y escaló sus dedos por la espalda, hasta atraerla contra ella y besarla.

\- _A este paso no tendremos nuevamente a James sobre nosotras- _ murmuró Quinn- _ Luke pasará el fin de semana en casa de David, la propia Sylvester lo invitó- _

\- _Eso es genial….Jenna me envío un mensaje, dice que firmaron con Sam un nuevo contrato- _

\- _El precio era demasiado alto y él lo pagó de igual manera. Bueno, su tía en realidad- _ Rachel asintió lentamente y se recostó contra su pecho. El agua caía en su espalda y las caricias de Quinn a sus costados le generaban algo de escalofrío. La sujetó con fuerzas y la apretó más contra ella, sintiendo ese vaivén de emociones golpearle el pecho-

Podía oír desde allí las risas de Chloe mientras veía una película en el living e incluso el sonido de los videojuegos de Luke, que gritaba cuando ganaba o perdía alguna especie de puntos.

Era por las noches cuando más se sentía ese clima familiar que le gustaba. Cuando los cuatro estaban en la casa y la presencia de Lisa dando vueltas no le importaba. Cuando los niños estaban en el colegio, las mañanas se volvían algo largas y, por la tarde, cuando Quinn continuaba ausentándose, comenzaba aquel idilio de extrañarla.

La rubia ladeó su cabeza y le dejó un fuerte y sonoro beso en su mejilla, llamando su atención y logrando una pequeña risa en ella. Estaba enamorada de Quinn, de las cosas que decía, hacía e incluso aquello que no demostraba pero terminaba comprendiéndolo.

Alzó su rostro y buscó nuevamente sus labios, besándola con aquel mismo amor que le generaba en esos momentos íntimos y que ambas disfrutaban.

\- _Carmen estuvo aquí hoy- _ le dijo la rubia sobre su boca antes de reiniciar el beso- _Lisa dijo que coquetearon- _

\- _¿Vas a creerle?- _ le preguntó luego de morder su labio inferior-

\- _No, a ella no ¿pero qué hacía aquí?- _

Rachel abrió la boca para responder, para contarle cada detalle, cuando algo subió por su garganta y volvió a cerrarla como acto reflejo. Cerró los ojos un momento y se alejó de Quinn, sintiendo el aire que le faltaba y el encierro del lugar sobre ella, haciéndolo todo más pequeño.

\- _Espérame en la cama- _ le pidió por lo bajo antes de darle un suave empujón en su hombro- _ Por favor, Quinn- _

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, corrió al inodoro y se arrodilló frente a él.

\- _Oh, carajo- _ balbuceó al destaparse la boca y vomitar. De la misma forma que la noche anterior, las nauseas habían regresado.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap. Les aclaro que en este fic (como en los anteriores y /o posibles que siga subiendo) no habrá cuernos ni mucho menos orgías, despreocúpense. Llamo drama a una situación que se va a desencadenar y ninguna de las Faberry podrá evitarlo, no se si entiende...pero habrá un tercero en ello, obviamente. **

**AleDeCriss: No es que no me importe Dianna, no me llama la atencion. Cuestión de gustos...y no me voy a pasar con el drama, creo. Saludos! **

**Farfadette12: Lo aclaré más arriba, tranqui que odiamos el mismo drama (innecesario) asique no habrá de eso peeeero, voy a tener preparada la horda zombie por las dudas. Gracias por seguir la historia, saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer o comentar o ambas cosas, son una dulzura con sus rws .. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Quinn hubiese cantado algo de Taylor Swift que por culpa de Bad Blood me hizo descargar su discografía y me generó una pequeña obsesión) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	25. Tu tiro al blanco

Cap. XXV: "Tu tiro al blanco"

5 días más y cientos de nauseas por las noches que acababan en vómito.

3 mareos y solo uno que Quinn presenció.

Rachel se tomó la frente y se miró al espejo: algo no estaba bien con ella.

* * *

\- _Esto es una completa locura- _ Rodó los ojos, por supuesto que lo era. Rachel se arrojó contra la silla y se cruzó de brazos; se supone que se había reunido con Noah para que él la hiciera sentir mejor y aclarar las ideas. Pero estaba terminando de plantarle temor en realidad-

\- _Eso ya lo sé, gran genio- _

\- _¿Y qué quieres que diga entonces? Si estás embarazada, será una completa locura- _ Jamás se había imaginado en esa situación; en aquello tan cotidiano para algunas mujeres ser madres solo por qué así lo determinaba su sexo. Se supone que nunca le agradaron los niños, no sabía relacionarse con ellos y siempre había sido Noah el que más los cuidaba mientras compartían trabajo con alguno.

Pero, por mucho que quisiera mantenerse alejada del tema, conocía ciertos aspectos que delataban el estado. Como las nauseas que llevaba padeciendo las últimas noches.

\- _Tienes que hacerte un test, Rachel- _

\- _Eso no es seguro, debería comprar unos tres al menos – _

\- _Pues compras tres- _

\- _¿Qué tantas posibilidades pueden existir? – _

\- _Lo hicieron dos veces sin ningún tipo de protección ¿no es eso lo que acabas de decirme?- _Eso mismo era porque eso pasó. Aquella noche, luego de robar el banco, había sido la primera vez. Le había dicho incluso a Quinn que comenzaría con el tratamiento de pastillas tiempo después, en los próximos días. O al menos eso creyó que la rubia había entendido pero, la noche siguiente, no pudo detenerla cuando volvió a hacerle el amor pasada la medianoche. Por lo tanto su visita a la ginecóloga se atrasó más de lo debido- _Tendrías que habérselo dicho- _

\- _Lo sé- _ susurró ella con su mirada sobre la taza de café. Estaban en un cafetería a las afueras de Santa Bárbara hacía más de una hora y aún no llegaba a una posible solución- _pero cada vez que intentaba hablarle me besaba o me callaba y no podía contrariarla. No puedo manejarme cuando de ella se trata y terminé cediéndole el control, siempre lo hago- _

\- _¿Cómo que no puedes manejarte? ¿Estás enamorada de ella?- _ por supuesto que lo estaba pero estaba hablando con Noah después de todo, debía decirle palabra por palabra y con claridad o de lo contrario no entendería-

\- _Quizá- _

\- _Con más razón deberías habérselo dicho entonces- _

\- _Ay por favor, Noah, no me juzgues ahora ¿o acaso tú piensas o hablas mientras tienes sexo con alguien?- _ preguntó por lo bajo golpeando ligeramente la mesa- _ no pude detenerla y no pude detenerme a mí ¿está bien así?- _

\- _Pues ahí lo tienes. Atente a las consecuencias ahora. Podría haber pasado de otra manera, tienes una boca ¿lo recuerdas? – _

\- _Cállate- _ le reclamó ella arrojándole la servilleta- _ además no me lo ha pedido- _

\- _Como sea, debes ir con el médico entonces- _

\- _Sabes que los odio, no- _

\- _Rachel- _ alzó él la voz apenas estirándose hasta su amiga- _ esto está pasando ¿de acuerdo? Y te está pasando a ti y debes actuar con respecto a eso ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- _

\- _¿A dónde? No iré con un médico, Noah- _ Puck rodó los ojos; después de todo él era igual de testarudo- _ Tal vez…tal vez solo comí algo y me cayó mal- _

\- _¿Por toda una semana te cayó mal?- _ preguntó él con sarcasmo y Rachel lo vió alzar su brazo para pedir la cuenta- _ Mira, piensa bien las cosas y si no quieres hablarlo con Quinn, me llamas y haré lo que me pidas ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _De acuerdo- _ susurró observando la porción de pastel que ni siquiera había intentado tocar. El olor a chocolate la había mareado unos segundos por lo que no pensaba llevarla a la boca.

Se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta, recibiendo el abrazo de Noah luego de dejar unos billetes en la mesa.

\- _Te llevaré a casa- _ le dijo él guiándola al auto y se lo agradeció internamente. Pasar entre medio de otras mesas con más olor a comida, estaba pasándole factura.

* * *

Regla número 3 de su trabajo: tú eres tu propio jefe y tu propio empleado.

Oh pero no iba a hacer caso de eso ahora y no tenía por qué, en realidad.

Cruzada de brazos y de pie frente a una imagen desagradable, Quinn emitió un grito desde el segundo piso, cerca de las escaleras.

\- _¡Chloe!- _ comenzó un golpeteó con su pies a medida que un segundo avanzaba y la niña se tardaba ¿qué tanto podía estar haciendo que ya pasaron 5 y aún no llegaba a ella?- _ ¡Chloe!- _

\- _Aquí vengo ¿pero qué te sucede? Deja de gritar- _

\- _Oh, no, no señorita. Usted no va a darme órdenes ¿Ves eso?- _ preguntó señalándole a centímetros de ella, en el piso-

\- _Es popó de Charlie- _

\- _Ningún popó, Chloe. Es suciedad de tu perro, vas por una escoba, lo levantas y limpias luego con desinfectante ¿entendido?- _

\- _¿Pero por qué yo?- _ preguntó la niña con un leve puchero y algo de tristeza. Quinn rodó los ojos-

\- _¿Pretendes que lo haga yo?- _

\- _Si, por favor. Se ve muy aguada- _

\- _¡Por supuesto que no!- _ la retuvo Quinn cuando intentaba regresar a su cuarto- _ te di permiso de quedártelo a cambio de que te encargaras de él. Y por cierto, tampoco lo has sacado a pasear, lleva dos días encerrado- _

\- _Es que ayer no tenía ganas de hacerlo- _

\- _¿Y antes de ayer?- _

\- _Rachel dijo que iba a llevarlo durante sus caminatas pero luego no se sintió bien y no salió. Asique eventualmente, esa no es mi culpa- _

\- _¿Rachel te dijo que no se sintió bien?- _ preguntó ella por lo bajo, acercándose a la niña y calmando su molestia. Chloe asintió rápidamente-

\- _Ajá. Llegamos del colegio y la vimos en su cuarto, recostada. Por lo tanto me debe un paseo de Charlie a lo que se reduce que a ella le tocaría limpiar esto. Cuando regrese se lo dices- _

\- _Limpia eso o no habrá helado para ti esta noche- _ la señaló Quinn con seriedad, oyendo la puerta principal abrirse y observando a Rachel ingresar-

\- _Mira que miedo- _

\- _Ni esta noche ni durante un mes- _ continuó ella y bajó las escaleras, escuchando los reclamos de Chloe pero siguiéndola en busca de lo necesario para limpiar- _Ey- _ saludó a la morena frente a ella y apagó su sonrisa al verla sonriente pero la conocía, y solo estaba forzando ese gesto- _ ¿estás bien?- _

\- _Si, bien solo algo mareada- _ la oyó con la voz pesada por lo que tomó su mano y la guió al sillón, ayudándola a sentarse-

\- _Tienes que ver un médico, Rachel. El clima está cambiando y quizás tus defensas no sean tan rudas para el comienzo del invierno- _ bromeó ella y Rachel asintió lentamente-

\- _Siempre me enfermo un poco con la bajas temperaturas, tal vez sea eso- _

\- _Pues fiebre no tienes- _ aseguró Quinn mientras tocaba su frente- _ no por ahora ¿quieres que vaya a la farmacia? ¿Te duele algo ahora?- _

\- _Estoy bien, Quinn…me haré un chequeo si continúo igual- _

\- _De acuerdo…. ¿está todo bien con tu amigo? –_

\- _Oh, sí, Noah es…siempre está todo bien con él- _

\- _Que bueno- _ le sonrió ella acariciándole la mejilla. Cuando Rachel volvió a mirarla con aquellos ojos brillantes y sinceramente, se estiró hasta ella y le dejó un suave beso en los labios.

La había extrañado; no entendía cómo podía pasar eso pero, con Rachel unas horas fuera de casa, era suficiente para que su cuerpo lo notara y la necesitara. Apretó su cintura y la morena le rodeó su rostro, convirtiendo el roce en algo más profundo.

\- _Hay algo que se llama cuarto ¿lo saben?- _ les reclamó Chloe caminando a las escaleras y ahogando un grito cuando el balde y las botellas de limpieza, cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo- _ ¿alguna va a ser tan gentil en ayudarme?-_

Quinn dejó una caricia con su mejilla, en el mentón de Rachel, y se alejó hasta llegar a la niña, que renegaba al intentar tomar el palo de escoba junto a las demás cosas.

\- _¿A qué hora llega Luke?- _ preguntó la morena. Era domingo por la mañana y el niño llevaba desde el día anterior en la casa de Sue Sylvester-

\- _Sue dijo que lo traería- _ dijo Quinn subiendo las escaleras-

\- _¿Y eso es bueno?- _ preguntó Chloe realmente preocupada - _ ¿qué tal si ve la computadora y las instalaciones?- _ aclaró señalando velozmente la pantalla que en ese momento no mostraba movimiento alguno de la casa de Carmen-

\- _La cubriremos y listo- _ respondió Quinn- _ la haremos pasar directo a la cocina, necesito que pruebe algo nuevo de los productos- _

\- _¿Qué es?- _ preguntó Rachel aún desde el sillón-

\- _Está dentro de una bolsa, al fondo de la heladera, ustedes no deben probarlo ¿entendido? _

\- _¿Y por qué no?- _ insistió la niña-

\- _Porque es una prueba. Jason está armando distintas variedades y con un ingrediente algo…secreto- _

\- _¿Es droga? ¿Sylvester lo consumirá y querrá más de eso?- _

\- _No es droga, Chloe ¡no digas eso!- _ elevó la voz Quinn divertida. Desvió su vista a Rachel que las observaba con una sonrisa y entretenida por su pequeña discusión. Regresó su mirada a la niña y se inclinó para ayudarla a limpiar, después de todo no era mucho ni olía tan mal-

\- _Es droga- _ susurró Chloe solo para molestarla- _ eres mi maldita héroe en todo esto- _agregó y Quinn rió por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza y notando lo bien que sonaban aquellas palabras.

* * *

Rachel quiso festejar, quiso gritar de alegría y burlarse frente a la cara de Lisa luego de un llamado que recibieron de James: la chica se iría en una semana o más tardar en 10 días. Ni siquiera sabía cómo aguantaba dormir cada noche en el sillón pero tampoco le importaba.

Quinn había firmado contrato con Sam Evans y Sue Sylvester le había hecho un pedido especial, y grande, sobre aquel nuevo producto que le hizo probar dos días atrás. Había quedado encantada y lo había pedido exclusivamente para el equipo de futbol infantil.

Asique James no molestaría hasta el 75 % de trabajo finalizado, cuando estuvieran a un paso de firmar un nuevo y último negocio con Sue que la dejaría en banca rota. De igual manera, habían recibido otra sutil amenaza de su parte: quedaban cuatro meses y medios de trabajo, o menos, si para dos más no había tal avance, Lisa regresaría.

Era martes por la noche y la chica no se iría hasta la otra semana, pero al menos se iría, pensó Rachel y lo demás no importaba.

\- _Asique… ¿te vas este fin de semana con Carmen?- _ le preguntó con su notable soberbia y volteando a verla. Estaban en la cocina y la chica era la única apoyada en la mesada, observando hacia el exterior la lluvia del momento- _ lo he escuchado por ahí- _ agregó alzando sus hombros-

\- _Escuchas muchas cosas por ahí- _ replicó ella mirándola con rapidez y regresando su vista a Quinn, sentada frente a ella- _es por el torneo del quipo. Luke y los niños estarán allí también- _

\- _¿Puedo ir?- _ preguntó Chloe y Rachel le sonrió con esfuerzo. La llevaría si por ella fuera, pero necesitaba a alguien que cuidara los avances de Lisa con Quinn y que mejor que Chloe-

\- _Iremos en ómnibus y los lugares están contados, Chloe. Lo siento- _

\- _¿Y cuándo regresan?- _ preguntó Quinn con la mirada sobre ella-

\- _Solo es el fin de semana. Saldremos el sábado por la mañana y el domingo a la tarde estaremos de regreso- _

\- _Oh pero si ganamos viajaremos más seguido- _ se coló Luke entusiasmado y Rachel le sonrió. A pesar de su asma, a él le gustaba hacer deportes y jugar en equipo. Se había hecho buen amigo de David como del resto de los niños y socializaba muy bien con ellos. Estiró su brazo y sacudió su cabello antes de ponerse de pie tras ver el reloj; la cena ya estaba lista y solo faltaba quitarla del horno- _ Y allí puedes acompañarnos Chloe. Oh y tú también Quinn, si quieres- _

\- _Si, gracias, Luke- _ le sonrió la rubia- _ ¿puedo saber cuánto va a durar esto del campeonato? ¿Qué tal si dura más tiempo que nuestro contrato?- _

\- _Solo serán unas semanas- _ respondió Rachel- _ no hay muchos equipos, apenas llegaremos a diez partidos. Además, como dijo Luke, primero tenemos que ganar este- _ terminó la morena, dejando una bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

Rachel cortó el pollo y, luego de repartir en cada plato, Luke emitió unas cortas palabras a modo de gracias como cada noche. Esta vez pidiendo algún tipo de ayuda extra para el partido del fin de semana.

\- _Luke y a ti quién te enseñó a…eso. A dar las gracias- _ preguntó Quinn-

\- _Nadie- _ alzó él los hombros mientras veía a Rachel servirle algo de verduras-

\- _¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?- _ continuó la rubia-

\- _Pues porque una vez lo vi hacerlo en una película. Y luego busque algo sobre el tema y decía que es bueno hacerlo en cada comida. Nunca a nadie le molestó, lo siento ¿a ti sí?- _

\- _¿Qué? No, hijo, por supuesto que no- _ Chloe dejó el tenedor a mitad de camino, cerca de su boca y se mantuvo estática, observando la mesa a su alrededor

Rachel estaba sirviendo el plato de Quinn y se quedó igual que ella, quieta y en silencio al escuchar aquellas palabras.

La voz de Quinn había sonado tan sincera como dulcemente comprensible y se le había escapado aquella manera especial de llamar a Luke.

De repente todos se silenciaron un momento y Chloe volteó a verla. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se estiró a tomar el plato que Rachel sostenía.

\- _Bueno- _ balbuceó la rubia, siendo la única en notar la salida de Lisa- _ esto está delicioso ¿no van a probarlo?- _

\- _Le dijiste hijo- _ la señaló Chloe con su tenedor luego de llevarlo a la boca- _A Luke. Y él no es tu hijo realmente- _

\- _Sí, sí, Chloe, lo sé. Es la costumbre- _

\- _Ni siquiera lo llamas así fuera de casa- _ continuó la niña-

\- _Dije que ya lo sé- _ repitió Quinn con contundencia- _ ¿es que acaso a tus otros padres jamás se les escapó llamarlo así?- _

\- _No- _ aseguró Chloe- _algunos eran gruñones, como tú. Molestos, como tú y hasta mandones como tú pero no. A ninguno se les escapaba ese tipo de cosas- _

\- _Bueno, bueno, lo de gruñona ya va pasando de moda ¿no te parece?- _ fingió Quinn seriedad-

\- _No, no me parece ¿No dice una frase del polvo eres y al polvo volverás? Pues tú eres gruñona y siempre lo serás- _terminó la niña con su típica sonrisa victoriosa y Quinn rodó los ojos. Debería aumentarle el sueldo solo por sacarla de sus cabales tan rápido-

\- _Y a ti se te escapa ser cariñosa con Rachel y ella no es tu madre realmente- _ contraatacó la rubia. Chloe lanzó una corta risa y se puso de pie, llegando a la morena y abrazándola por detrás-

\- _Por favor, no me molesta demostrárselo porque ella es dulce conmigo también- _Quinn infló su pecho y expulsó aire con exageración; no podía creer que una niña de 9 años estaba haciéndole esto, molestándola solo por placer y enseñándole el dedo medio ahora sin que Rachel lo notara- _ Pero tú eres un caso distinto ¿han pesado tener hijos con Rachel? Porque tienes mucho que aprender- _

\- _¿Rachel y tú tendrán hijos?- _ preguntó Luke intercalando la mirada en ambas- _¿Por qué? ¿Ahora son novias de verdad?- _

\- _Luke, no, eso…- _

\- _Las vi besándose el otro día en el sillón- _ cortó Chloe a Rachel- _ y muchas otras veces más- _ agregó regresando a su silla y reiniciando su cena- _ Y Quinn no es gruñona con Rachel- _

\- _Conmigo tampoco lo es ya- _

\- _Gracias, Luke- _dijo Quinn sonriéndole al niño- _ es que tú eres una niñita un tanto rebelde, Chloe- _

\- _No, no lo soy. Solo te digo la verdad y tú crees que la verdad solo la manejas tú. Y no es así….y no me cambies el tema. Ustedes dos son novias- _ agregó golpeando sus dos dedos índices de manera divertida-

\- _No lo somos- _ aseguraron ambas al instante-

\- _¿Ah no?- _ ironizó la niña- _ pues que bueno, porque este fin de semana Quinn se quedara con Lisa- _ agregó acomodando sus codos sobre la mesa y estirándose hasta la morena- _ solas. Y no va a molestarte ¿cierto?- _

\- _Para nada- _ balbuceó Rachel bajando su vista y quitando unas inexistentes miga de su pantalón-

\- _Y Rachel se irá conmigo- _ intervino Luke acercándose a la rubia-

\- _Tú no me das celos- _ lo alejó Quinn con una mano sobre su rostro y regresándolo a la silla-

\- _¡Ah pero Carmen sí!- _ exclamó Chloe entre risas- _ y eso pasa cuando te gusta alguien- _

\- _Bueno, ya, ya. Basta con eso- _ los cortó Quinn intentando regresar el orden. Se acomodó la camisa y se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, dedicándoles una mirada a los demás y notando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Rachel.

La morena había disfrutado cada parte de esa loca conversación y ella no lo podía negar, también había reído por las ocurrencias de los niños y sobre todo por las de Chloe. Notó que la niña todo lo hacía para molestarla pero sin maldad porque le gustaba verla con su carácter gruñón, como siempre le recordaba.

Arrastró la silla un poco más hacia adelante y tomó nuevamente su tenedor. Para sus supuestos hijos, ellas eran novias. Y eso sonaba como una realidad alternativa, quizás. O no tan lejana.

* * *

Cada vez que Rachel acariciaba con sus dedos el largo de su brazo, se sentía como si nada más existiera. Como si un pequeño círculo se formara con ellas y nadie más pudiese tocarlo o siquiera mirarlo.

La hacía sentir especial, distinta y, acompañado a la manera en que la observaba, la hacía sentir bien. Feliz, contenta. Le gustaba esos momentos que compartían en la cama y solo ellas entendían por qué llegaban hasta allí.

El mentón de la morena descansaba sobre su pecho y uno de los dedos subía y bajaba por su brazo izquierdo, sin querer llamar su atención ni quitarle la tranquilidad que la poseía. Al contrario. Todo estaba tan fantasmalmente rozado que apenas podían comprender que estaban juntas.

Bajó su vista y la descubrió mirándola, esperando porque la notara e hiciera algo al respecto. Le pareció hermosa con aquellos ojos café tras su cabellera castaña; Rachel solía hacer un nudo alto con su cabello y dejar su flequillo para dormir y para ella era la imagen más adorable que la pudiese acompañar.

Le sonrió, como solo Rachel podía producir esa sonrisa y llevó un dedo a su frente, haciendo a un lado ese mechón que se colaba cuando menos quería verlo. La morena se arrastró más hacia ella y sus narices se rozaron, antes de que la abrazara y la sujetara con fuerzas.

\- _¿Haz notado que ya pasamos la mitad del tiempo firmado? Y pareciera que ayer llegabas con tu motocicleta y dejabas a Luke embobado con ella- _

\- _Las cosas pasan rápido cuando las disfrutas. Y disfruté mucho este tiempo con ustedes… ¿Qué harás cuando tengamos que salirnos? ¿Volverás a casa?_

\- _Si, posiblemente- _ susurró ella acariciando el hombro de la morena. Le daba temor preguntarle si mantendrían el contacto o mejor aún, si continuarían frecuentándose sin olvidar el tipo de relación que ahora tenían. Le daba miedo si en realidad eso llegara a pasar y Rachel continuaba en el negocio, repitiendo el año siguiente lo que vivió con ella durante ese tiempo- _ Tal vez compre una casa en la playa y vacacione un tiempo- _ agregó. Si soltaba aquello que quería, la morena posiblemente se espantaría. Después de todo, si ella estaba también en el negocio era porque las relaciones estables no eran de su agrado-

\- _Eso suena interesante…y poco tú- _

\- _¿Es qué acaso no me imaginas vacacionando?- _ bromeó y Rachel la miró con obviedad, como si conociera ese lado y supiera que no, eso de vacacionar no era lo de ella-

\- _Vacaciones, compañeros, mascotas…niños. Todo ese tipo de cosas no te agradan- _

\- _Bueno, sí…tienes un punto. Todo eso conlleva tiempo y dedicación y solo el tiempo comenzaré a tener. Además a ti tampoco te gusta mucho eso- _

\- _Pero Chloe y Luke me han hecho cambiar de parecer. Y Charlie también…solo se trata de disfrutar el tiempo con ellos, nada más- _

\- _¿Eso quiere decir que ahora quieres tener tus propios hijos?- _le preguntó pero todo se silenció con violencia.

Las caricias de Rachel habían disminuido y su piel estaba sufriendo el frío de la falta de ellas. Su respiración se había tranquilizado a tal punto que la creyó dormida, pero allí seguía, mirándola y estudiando cada rasgo de su rostro.

Se imaginó un momento a la morena en aquella situación; embarazada y manteniendo aquel mismo cariño que repartía a Luke y Chloe. Sonrió al instante y algo de nostalgia atoró su garganta ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no despierte con ella a su lado? ¿Cuándo Chloe dejara de fastidiarla o ya no contara con la dulzura de Luke cuando la necesitaba? ¿Qué pasaría cuando la soledad regresara y debiera despedirse de todo lo que hacía feliz ahora? Que no era más que esas tres personas que veía y convivían con ella a diario.

\- _Sí- _ susurró Rachel pasando su dedo a lo largo de su mentón- _ creo que eso significa que mis pensamientos cambiaron. Que quiero alguien conmigo y una familia. Mis hijos…. ¿realmente no quieres eso para ti también? ¿No te gustaría tener tus propios hijos? Donde no fingirías nada desde el principio y cambiaria toda tu vida y para siempre… ¿No te gustaría tener tu familia sin recibir dinero por cuidarlos y dedicarles tiempo? – _

\- _Para eso necesito buscar una persona a mi lado, que me ayude a construirlo todo- _

\- _¿La vas a buscar?- _ le preguntó Rachel arrodillándose frente a ella- _ ¿Después de todo lo que pasó y está pasando entre nosotras vas a buscarla? - _ Por supuesto que no, pensó. Solo la quería seguir manteniendo en su vida pero no encontraba la manera de decírselo- _Porque puedes poner una mira justo ahora en tu ojo- _ agregó abandonando la cama y caminando sin quitar su vista de ella. Rachel golpeó la pared con su espalda y Quinn se irguió con lentitud, sentándose para entender qué estaba haciendo- _y buscar- _ continuó al abrir los brazos- _estoy decidida a ser tu tiro al blanco y tú decides disparar cuando quieras- _ se mordió el labio con fuerzas y le dolió incluso. Pero solo quería ir, buscarla y besarla hasta caer rendidas para dormir

¿A cuánto tiempo de conocer a alguien se puede decir que lo amas? No lo sabía, pero si Rachel estaba convencida de ser a quién debía elegir, ella no tendría miedo de espantarla luego con sus palabras. Se arriesgaría y nada sabía más que eso que nunca terminaba mal cuando lo hacía.

Allí estaban todas aquellas respuestas de que pasaría cuando todo se termine. Y paradójicamente todo estaba terminando como ella lo deseaba.

Se arrastró sobre la cama y se acercó a Rachel, interrumpiéndola cuando iba a hablar y atacando sus labios al instante.

Acababa de disparar y no había errado su tiro.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras /es, otro cap que según word serian unas 30 pag, perdon... **

**M. Fernanda: No te das una idea de la obsesión por I knew you were trouble, la llevo escuchando como 5 días seguidos una y otra vez, pero en gral todos sus temas me gustaron, ni hablar de Bad Bood. Además tiene una vocecita hermosa, es una bebita...en fin, no entendí eso de que algo te pareció contradictorio pero espero que con esta charla entre Puck y Rachel se haya aclarado. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar o ambas cosas, son una dulzura con sus rws .. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( de lo contrario le estaría recordando a Lea que tiene que subirse a una montaña y gritar algo que ya todos sabemos) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	26. 24 horas

Cap. XXVI: "24 horas"

Aquellas tres palabras le taladraron los pensamientos. Todo, en realidad. El cuerpo, las sensaciones, los sentimientos, su vida. Y debía admitir que no estaba lista para aquello, a veces lo deseaba, antes nunca lo deseó, pero ahora se veía en un laberinto avanzando tanto como retrocediendo al punto de salida.

Todo el aire se sintió caliente de repente, ardiéndole en cada rincón de sus pulmones y dificultándole la respiración. Su boca entreabierta, sus manos arrastrándose por sus muslos y su aliento pesado. Todo lo hacía más terrorífico aún.

\- _Felicidades, está embarazada- _ volvió a repetir el médico al ver quizás su mirada perdida, que lo hacía ver todo borroso y el movimiento de su cabeza que no llegaba a asimilar tal información ¿Debería vivir con ello ahora? ¿Con lo qué esa corta frase significaba?

Ya podía imaginarse más mareos, más náuseas o el crecimiento de su abdomen a medida que pasaran los meses. Llevó las manos por instinto allí y apretó por sobre su chaqueta con algo de miedo; no, definitivamente nada de eso sonaba a un sueño por mucho que lo deseara.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en este estado? ¿Ya estaba creciendo ese bebé dentro de ella? ¿Sabría cuidarlo cuando lo tuviera en brazos tanto cómo tendría que hacerlo mientras estuviese en su interior? ¿Qué pasaría cuándo los dolores comenzaran a frecuentarla? ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo comenzara a notarse y cientos de cosas comenzarían a cambiar?

La compañía de Chloe y Luke la había hecho encariñarse con ellos y desear un futuro similar, con sus hijos y una familia pero no imaginaba que ese futuro llegaría tan rápido. No lo asimilaba, no iba a asimilarlo y cuando lo hiciera ya seguramente habría pasado tiempo desde esta sonrisa que el hombre frente a ella no borraba.

Lo observó unos segundos y se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su mente ¿por qué él estaba contento si ella era la embarazada y llena de miedo ahora?

Quería irse de allí. Ya se había hecho el chequeo, él la había revisado minutos atrás y le acababa de dar la noticia como si ella hubiese ido a buscarla. Se puso de pie y abandonó la silla sin siquiera mirarlo, necesitaba el aire fresco cuánto antes o sus preguntas podían empeorar.

\- _Señorita Berry- _ la detuvo él cuando llegó a la puerta- _ mi esposa reaccionó igual cuando se enteró de nuestro primer embarazo- _

\- _¿Nuestro?- _ preguntó con sarcasmo volteando a verlo-

\- _Nuestro, sí. El embarazo es el resultado de una relación íntima, conllevada la mayoría de veces por el amor entre dos personas. La mujer solo lleva el niño dentro de ella por unos meses, pero nosotros estamos allí esa cantidad de tiempo también, para apoyarlas y no hacerlas sentir solas. Solo háblelo con su esposo y todo se verá distinto- _ terminó él con una sonrisa y ella lo observó de arriba abajo, nada de esos alientos moralistas le importaban ahora-

\- _No tengo esposo- _

\- _Oh- _ murmuró el médico antes de aclararse la garganta- _ en ese caso el niño recibirá el doble amor de su madre. Lo cual es excelente- _

\- _No, no quise decir eso. Usted no entiende, déjelo ya- _ balbuceó regresando a la puerta.

Quinn. La rubia pasó por su mente al tomar el picaporte y la respiración volvió a dolerle ¿Cómo se lo diría? Ella no quería hijos, no le gustaban los niños y probablemente eso no iba a cambiar solo por ella.

Se maldijo mentalmente, acababa de romper la relación que con tanta paciencia había formado con ella. Porque Quinn iba a despedirle, lo más seguro y no iba a querer saber nada más de ella, mucho menos de el hijo de ambas.

Se mordió los labios y volvió a abrazarse a si misma: era el hijo de ambas, de las dos, de Quinn y de ella. El nudo en su garganta que pocas veces experimentó apareció y unas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Iba a tener un hijo con Quinn.

Un niño rubio o una niña con los ojos verdes de la rubia. Con una característica que le recordara a diario que no solo era su madre, sino que Quinn tenía su derecho también. Y no iba anegárselo ni ocultárselo por mucho que le doliera o sufriera si a ella no le agradaba cuando se lo dijera.

Así cómo el doctor acababa de confirmárselo a ella y ella era quien comenzaba a sufrir los síntomas, Quinn no desconocería el resultado de aquella noche de pasión en que le dijo que sí, era consciente de lo que podía llegar a pasar al no usar protección.

Y estaba pasando.

\- _Rachel- _ volvió a retenerla el médico esta vez a su lado, sosteniendo delicadamente su espalda con comprensión- _ por favor, debes verme o ver tu médico de confianza más seguido ¿de acuerdo? Todos los cuidados que tenías hacia ti misma ahora se multiplicarán ¿Lo harás?- _

Alzó su mirada y lo vió, sonriéndole por su dulzura a pesar de que nada de eso lo había tomado bien cuando ingresó. Asintió sin dudas y él acarició su hombro, antes de verla alejarse a lo largo de un pasillo.

* * *

\- _Quinn….estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- _se golpeó la frente- _ vamos, Berry puedes hacerlo mejor- _ se reclamó a sí misma mientras caminaba a casa- _ No puedes tirarle la noticia como si nada, Rachel. Esto es delicado y es real- _

Avanzó los últimos metros hasta la puerta y apoyó su oreja contra ella al oír las risas desde el interior. Las risas de Chloe y las de Luke. Las risas de Quinn.

Sonrió confundida y abrió, descubriéndolos en el living como si de un sábado a la tarde se tratara. Quinn estaba parada sobre la mesa ratona, una locura, pensó, pero tenía a Luke colgado en sus hombros cual costal de harina y lo sacudía sin problemas.

\- _¡No, Chloe! Aún no la lances- _ le ordenó él y ella buscó a que se refería. La niña estaba en el segundo escalón, con una pequeña pelota de goma en sus manos y moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando buscar una posición más fácil-

\- _¿Ahora?- _ preguntó Chloe entusiasmada-

\- _¡No, aún no! Espera que se canse un poco más - _

\- _Oh, no, no me cansaré niñito- _ le advirtió Quinn sacudiéndolo una vez más y ella apretó los labios. La rubia estaba divirtiéndose, como solía hacerlo con ellos pero nunca lo demostraba. Dio un paso en silencio y solo Chloe notó su presencia pero rápidamente volvió la vista a su destino- _Dijimos que había un helado en juego ¿no? Pues te aguantaré el tiempo que sea necesario- _

\- _¿Ahora, Luke?- _ insistió la niña –

\- _Espera- _ murmuró él intentando llegar a un muslo de Quinn con sus brazos-_ ¡Vamos, Chloe!- _ se abrazó a el y el sonido de la respiración agitada de la niña le advirtió el lanzamiento.

Rachel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la pelota golpeó la entrepierna de la rubia y su primera reacción fue caer hacia un costado. Corrió hasta ella y ayudó a Luke a alejarse para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

\- _¡Quinn!- _ la llamó al arrodillarse a su lado-

\- _Esa niña dejará las pastas- _ susurró la rubia con dificultad y cubriéndose el lugar golpeado. Rachel lanzó una pequeña risa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie-

\- _Oye, lo siento mucho, Quinn- _ se disculpó Chloe bajando su mirada; después de todo, llevaban más de una hora jugando y la había golpeado en todos lados pero no era su intención derribarla de esa manera-

\- _Está bien, Chloe, fue un accidente ¿si?- _ masculló la rubia ocupando el sillón-

\- _Te traeré hielo- _ murmuró la niña antes de correr a la cocina-

\- _Oye…- _ comenzó Luke- _ de igual manera tú caíste, asique perdiste- _ agregó estirando su brazo y abriendo la palma de su mano- _ es un helado para mí y otro para Chloe- _

\- _Luke- _ le reclamó Rachel sentada junto a Quinn-

\- _No, no, déjalo Rachel. Sabemos de negocios después de todo- _ susurró la rubia quitando unos billetes de su bolsillo y entregándoselos al niño-

\- _Oye, Chloe ¡aquí tengo el dinero! - _ gritó él hacia la cocina mientras caminaba a la puerta-

\- _¿Y qué hay de Quinn?- _ preguntó la niña preocupada regresando al living-

\- _Dámelo- _ le pidió Rachel estirándose a tomar la bolsa de hielo- _ yo me encargaré de ella. Vayan por su helado- _

Ambas los vieron abrir la puerta y, antes de cerrar, Chloe se asomó nuevamente a hablarle a Quinn.

\- _Lo siento, de verdad- _

\- _Está bien, cariño… Y no, esta vez no es la costumbre- _ terminó la rubia al ver la cara de sorpresa de la niña y finalmente su sonrisa. Alzó su mano y la niña las saludó antes de cerrar y correr rumbo a su hermano-

\- _¿Estás bien?- _ preguntó Rachel desprendiendo el pantalón de la rubia-

\- _No, duele mucho- _ susurró Quinn alzando sus caderas para bajarlo un poco- _ realmente esa niña tiene fuerzas- _

Rachel sonrió de medio lado y guió con cuidado su brazo a la entrepierna de la rubia. Dejó la bolsa y rodó los ojos al oírla quejarse. Acarició uno de sus muslos intentando tranquilizarla y se acercó para besarla, encontrándose a medio camino con la boca desesperada de la rubia.

Se separaron segundos después y retuvo la mano de Quinn sobre su mejilla, mientras acariciaban sus rostros en un acto que solían repetir cada noche antes de dormir.

\- _¿Y la intrusa?- _ preguntó por lo bajo. Por mucho que le gustara ver a la rubia en ropa interior, no iba a darle esa vista a otros también. Quinn lazó un resoplido divertido-

\- _Salió temprano y aún no ha vuelto…. ¿Cómo te fue con el médico?- _

Abrió los ojos con violencia y recordó después de todo la realidad que ahora vivía.

¿Pero de esta forma debía decírselo a Quinn también? ¿Después de haberla encontrado en esa imagen adorable compartiendo con los niños? No, no lo quería así.

Si a ella le costó entenderlo al oírlo, no podía llegar a imaginar el estado en qué iba a encontrarse Quinn. La rubia era la más distante en temas sentimentales y eso incluía niños. El hijo que ambas iban a tener.

No merecía tampoco oírlo con hielo en su entrepierna y cuál momento ordinario se trataba. A ella no le gustaría recibir esa noticia así y ella era de las dos la que menos se molestaba por las cosas.

Recostó su frente contra la de Quinn y le acarició la mejilla; iba a preparar algo especial, distinto. Una cena, tal vez, algo íntimo entre ellas que sirviera de anestesia antes de otro golpe.

Y luego Quinn podía reaccionar de la manera en que quisiera o cómo ella imaginaba; pero iba a decírselo de una manera especial.

\- _Tengo algo para decirte- _ le susurró contra sus labios y la rubia la besó al instante-

\- _Te escucho- _

\- _No, no ahora- _ la detuvo con un dedo en su boca-

\- _Mañana te vas con Luke ¿cuándo entonces?- _ cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y ahora menos que nunca quería viajar. Pero era su hijo el que estaba más entusiasmado y no podía ni iba a fallarle, después de todo solo eran unas 24 horas. O menos-

\- _Cuando regrese- _ le aseguró y Quinn suspiró algo molesta. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros y la retuvo contra ella, besándola nuevamente y sintiendo sus manos en la espalda-

\- _El domingo entonces - _ le recordó la rubia y ella sonrió en medio del beso- _ ¿Rachel?- _

Se separó apenas pero se mantuvieron enfrentadas. Ella acariciando el rostro de la persona que amaba y Quinn tocando su cadera, apenas en un roce cariñoso. Asintió levemente para que continuara y pudo sentir por segunda vez en el día aquella opresión en el pecho.

Con la misma cantidad de palabras. Con tres que estaban cambiando el ritmo de su vida.

\- _Te quiero demasiado- _ le dijo Quinn con sus ojos fijos en ella.

La rubia no esperó y tiró otra vez para besarla.

Había un cambio en el ritmo que ahora marcaba. Más pasional y sentimental como si en medio de un acto sexual estuvieran. Sin embargo no, aún conservaban la ropa y su respiración normal.

Sonrió, eso era signo de que estaba besando a la persona correcta.

* * *

\- _Quinn, solo será un día ¡o menos! Quizá ni siquiera 24 horas- _ ella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. 24 horas de imaginarse a Rachel con Carmen no ayudaba mucho a que le fuera fácil verla irse-

La morena estaba terminando de preparar su bolso porque debía estar en la terminal de ómnibus en media hora; para organizar a los niños y cada detalle sin olvidar hasta el mínimo.

Y ella sabía que no se lo estaba haciendo fácil, estaba retrasándola, quizás, pero lo consideraba un estúpido torneo. No tenía obligación alguna de ir.

\- _El domingo estaremos esperándolos con Chloe e iremos por ustedes. Me avisas cuando llegues ¿está bien?- _

\- _Si, Quinn. Nada se saldrá de nuestro orden ¿de acuerdo? Verás que las horas pasaran rápido y… ¿y tú por qué estás planteándote así?- _ preguntó Rachel al notar su seriedad desde que se habían levantado-

\- _Es Carmen, Rachel. No es de nuestra confianza y que vayas con ella realmente puede alterar las cosas- _

\- _Tú te quedarás con Lisa- _ replicó la morena lanzando una última camiseta a la cama-

\- _No me refiero a eso- _ aseguró llegando a Rachel y tomándola del brazo para que la viera- _ hablo de Carmen en cuánto a negocio se trata- _

\- _Oh…bueno, puedes averiguar más ahora con ella fuera de su casa ¿no crees? Pudimos entrar a un banco, puedes entrar a su casa ahora- _

\- _No haré eso- _ murmuró rodeándole la cintura y pegándola a ella- _ pero regresando a eso de tú con ella y yo con la intrusa…mantente alejada de Carmen- _

\- _Lo mismo digo - _ la apuntó Rachel en amenaza y ella imitó una mordida en su dedo antes de hacerlo realmente- _Voy a extrañarte- _agregó y le sonrió al abrazarla.

Ella también. Era ella la que estaba pidiéndole indirectamente que no se fuera porque iba a extrañarla.

\- _¿Cómo sigue tu amiguito?- _ le preguntó la morena al separarse y rozando su entrepierna. Quinn apretó sus dientes-

\- _Aún algo mal…pero creo que le hace falta unas caricias. De tu parte- _

\- _No te pases- _ fingió seriedad Rachel-

\- _Estoy hablándote en serio- _ aseguró ella tomando una mano de la morena y guiándola a su pantalón - _ No aprietes que duele- _ susurró cuando Rachel hizo el intento-

\- _¿Y cómo sé que realmente esto es lo que le hace falta?- _

\- _¿Es que no lo ves? Le agradas y tú a el- _suspiró ella cuando Rachel comenzó a masajear su miembro por sobre su pantalón. La morena se escondió en su cuello, acariciándolo con su nariz y ella le rodeó la cintura, obligándola a caminar hacia atrás hasta golpear la cama.

Cayeron sobre el colchón y Quinn acomodó sus manos más arriba de los hombros de Rachel, a cada lado y para aligerarle su peso. Se movió una vez contra su cadera y agachó su rostro para besarla.

Podía sentir las caricias de la morena aumentar y con eso el tamaño de su miembro. Entendió allí por qué la deseaba de esa manera y por qué. Porque la amaba, porque se había enamorado de ella y así se lo hacía saber su cuerpo al reaccionar a ella.

La morena las volteó y se sentó sobre ella, privilegiándola de esa vista: el sol de la mañana que ingresaba por la ventana, golpeaba directo su espalda y la hacía brillar más que nunca. Rachel se meció una vez y el dolor del golpe anterior regresó.

\- _Lo siento- _ susurró la morena con picardía al arrastrase sobre ella y arrodillarse en el piso. La oyó y sintió abrir su pantalón y azotó su cabeza contra el colchón cuando separó sus rodillas. Se supone que la molestia no debería dejar que su pene reaccionara así, en un bulto duramente apretado bajo su ropa-

\- _¿Qué haces?- _ le preguntó bajando su vista a verla. Rachel se estiró y le dejó un beso sobre su ropa interior, a lo largo de su miembro y dibujó un camino de ida y vuelta.

Seis besos contó o eso le permitió contar su raciocinio. Empuñó las manos sobre las frazadas, haciéndole notar su desesperación y que seguramente se quedaría en eso. Un poco de frustración porque no contaban con el tiempo a su favor.

\- _Para que no te duela durante las horas que estaré fuera- _ terminó la morena palmeando su entrepierna y prendiéndole nuevamente el pantalón- _¿Me acompañas a la puerta?- _ le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y ella se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando un grito al oír a Luke también apresurarlas desde el living-

Hizo un conteo y se echó un poco de aire para bajar su excitación. Lanzó un suspiro cuando lo logró y abandonó la cama.

Se puso de pie y tomó el bolso, caminando tras la morena que avanzaba sin prisa.

\- _Rach- _ le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras-

\- _¿Si?- _

\- _Cuídate ¿si? Y cuida a Luke- _ le pidió cuando llegaron a la puerta-

\- _Lo haré. Y tú cuídate y cuida a Chloe. Y no la dejes dormir tanto- _ agregó al notar que la niña no estaba cerca porque aún estaba en su cama-

\- _Lo haré- _ repitió Quinn abandonando la casa y siguiéndola a la vereda, donde un autobús los llevaría a la terminal- _Adiós, hijo cuídate- _ saludó a Luke al abrazarlo y retenerlo unos segundos contra ella-

\- _¡Hasta mañana, mamá!- _ lo oyó mientras subía al transporte con total alegría y de inmediato se acomodaba al final junto a otros niños-

Rachel subió el primer escalón y volteó a verla, sosteniéndose del barandal y sonriéndole una vez más.

\- _Hasta mañana, Quinn- _ le dijo y ella se acercó para besarla otra vez. Una mano en la mejilla de la morena y una de la morena en su cintura le dieron el impulso necesario para soltarla de a poco y saludarla de otra manera. De aquella manera que nunca había hecho-

\- _Hasta mañana, mi amor- _

La siguió con su vista hasta verla acomodarse en el primer lugar, sobre la ventanilla que daba directo a ella. Un último saludo y finalmente el transporte se puso en marcha.

Los vió alejarse y, cuando desaparecieron tras una esquina, comenzó a sentir el vacío que la partida momentánea de ambos le generó.

Se sentía raro y totalmente distinto a cada día cuando se levantaban y el ómnibus se llevaba a los niños al colegio. Porque regresarían en unas horas y en el mismo día.

Se sentía más raro porque Rachel nunca se ausentaba tanto tiempo durante el día. Y no tenía miedo en reconocer que iba a hacerle falta e iba a extrañarla. Sobre todo esa noche, cuando no tuviera más que la almohada para abrazar y no el calor de la morena.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de recordar las palabras de Rachel: solo serían 24 horas. O menos. Forzó una sonrisa y regresó a la casa, Chloe había quedado a su cuidado y compañía después de todo.

Regla número 6 de su trabajo: a nada te aferres porque nada conservarás.

* * *

18: 15. Rachel sonrió y corrió al oír sonar su celular. Era un mensaje de Quinn, cómo lo había imaginado y mientras respondía no podía parar de mirar la fotografía de la rubia adherida a un costado.

_"¿Lo ves? Dormiremos y mañana bien temprano estaremos de regreso" _ le respondió y dejó el móvil a un lado. Estaba en el cuarto del hotel y se arrojó contra la cama: habían ganado cómodamente el primer partido y todo era felicidad para los niños. Sobre todo para Luke y no podía negar que eso la llenaba de felicidad a ella.

Su celular volvió a moverse y estaba por tomarlo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Extrañada, caminó hacia ella y abrió con rapidez pensando que Luke o alguno de los niños podía llegar a necesitarla.

Sin embargo no. Una tímida Carmen se alejaba de la pared y se detenía frente a ella.

\- _Buenas noches, Rachel- _ la saludó y ella hizo lo mismo por lo bajo, no esperaba su presencia luego de que apenas se cruzaron desde la mañana- _ Los niños estarán en la parte de juegos, festejando su triunfo- _

\- _Sí, lo sé. Tienen permiso por una hora- _

\- _Me preguntaba entonces… ¿aceptarías si te invito a tomar algo?- _alzó las cejas. Eso la tomó por sorpresa y, aunque afuera la noche era agradable, prefería aún más quedarse encerrada, hablando con Quinn hasta que cualquiera de las dos se durmiera primera-

\- _En realidad, estaba por ducharme y acostarme- _

\- _Por favor, Rachel- _ se acercó Carmen y la morena dio un paso atrás, notando como cerraba la puerta al pasar- _ Si quieres tomamos algo aquí ¿qué dices?- _

* * *

**Bueeeeno queridisimas lectoras ¿han acumulado el odio suficiente hacia Lisa y Carmen (sobre todo a Carmen) para sacarlo el próximo cap? **

**M. Fernanda: En el cap 23 tienen relaciones sin protección por primera vez y todavía no llegaban a los 5 meses de trabajo. En el cap 24 se aclara "5 meses y 2 semanas..." y después de eso tiene su primer síntoma Rachel; asique algo de tiempo ya había pasado. Espero que ahora mas o menos se haya aclarado. Gracias por leer siempre, saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar o ambas cosas, son unas dulzuras .. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	27. Para eso te pago

Cap. XXVII: "Para eso te pago"

Rachel la miró. No es como que no quisiera tomar algo o despejarse después de horas de viaje y trabajo bajo al sol como entrenadora, pero no quería en compañía de ella. Quinn se lo había pedido y no tenía interés en contrariarla ni deseo propio de hacerlo.

Se detuvo con brusquedad y estiró su brazo, acomodando su mano en el hombro de Carmen y deteniéndola ante su avance. Había cerrado la puerta y por un instante había visto el brillo de su mirada de otra manera. Más oscuro y temeroso. Y no quería que continuara igual.

\- _De verdad, Carmen- _ insistió- _ estoy cansada, solo quiero ducharme y acostarme- _

\- _Bueno esto es…un poco molesto, Rachel- _ se irguió la pelirroja y ella entrecerró los ojos- _ No me mires de esa forma, tú me invitaste días atrás a esto. Querías que aceptara una invitación a esa inexistente tarde de té o que yo te invitara a algo. Bueno, estoy haciéndolo- _ apretó los labios y bajó lentamente su brazo. Tenía razón, eso había hecho. Pero las cosas eran distintas ahora, ya no quería coquetear con ella para obtener algo ni invitarla o recibir alguna invitación de algo. La quería lejos en ese momento y solo quería volver a la cama.

Observó por sobre su hombro nuevamente el movimiento de su celular y regresó su vista a Carmen. Tal vez solo bebían algo rápido, una copa cada una y hasta fingiría estar ebria si de volver a su cuarto se trataba.

Sí, eso haría. Le regalaría solo unos minutos, tal vez ni siquiera una hora y le aclararía finalmente que no podía volver a repetirse este tipo de encuentros. Todo sería rápido, fácil y volvería a su conversación por mensajes con Quinn; incluso la llamaría antes de dormirse.

\- _Compré un vino europeo, demasiado caro- _ murmuró Carmen y ella lanzó un suspiró resignado. No podía además dejarle ese gasto como si nada-

\- _Espérame aquí- _ le dijo y regresó a la mesa de luz. Tomó el celular y le envío un último mensaje a Quinn. Esperó con el móvil en mano casi con desesperación una respuesta pero no la obtuvo. Resignada, lo guardó bajo la almohada y buscó su chaqueta, antes de dejar el cuarto y caminar con Carmen detrás.

* * *

_"Bajaré a tomar algo y luego te llamo ¿de acuerdo?" _ No, no estaba de acuerdo.

Quinn se arrastró en el sillón y dejó el celular sobre su abdomen. No podría tardarse tanto Rachel en una bebida. Una limonada, tal vez o aquellas aguas con gas que tanto le gustaban.

Regresó la pantalla del móvil a su vista y observó la hora: 18: 26. _ No seas tan idiota, Quinn_, se reclamó a si misma y se puso de pie, dejando el aparato sobre la mesa ratona para caminar a la cocina. También buscaría algo para beber y esperar el llamado de la morena.

¿Por qué no pudo llevar su móvil con ella? Abrió la heladera y echó un vistazo hacia atrás, al living y agitó la cabeza al ver el teléfono en la misma posición que lo había dejado. Se sentía asqueroso esto de extrañar a alguien pero se trataba de Rachel. La amaba y extrañarla era parte de ese amor que le tenía.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y le dio un sorbo observando hacia afuera, por la pequeña ventana y contra la mesada. No había rastros de vecinos y su manzana se oía tranquila, sin ni siquiera cantos de pájaros.

Bebió un poco más y dejó el vaso sobre el frio mármol, acariciando su círculo superior un momento y tratando de no pensar en el tiempo. Sin embargo, por cada vez que su dedo pasaba en el orificio, más lento oía las agujas del reloj avanzar por lo que se separó con brusquedad e intentó volver al sillón.

\- _¿Extrañando a tu esposa?- _ Lisa apareció bajo el marco de la puerta y detuvo su andar. Por supuesto que la extrañaba, qué clase de pregunta era esa. Pero decidió ignorarla y pasó a su lado, arrojándose de espalda al sillón luego de tomar su celular- _ Debe ser feo ¿o me equivoco?- _

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _ le preguntó sin mirarla pero notando que se acercaba a ella-

\- _ Saber que la persona que te gusta está a cientos de kilómetros de ti. Muy lejos de ti- _ comenzó la chica, acomodando sus manos sobre el apoyabrazos- _y no está sola. Está acompañada de una persona que se siente atraída por ella. Están solas. Las dos. Y juntas- _

\- _¿A dónde quieres llegar?- _ murmuró Quinn quitando se pie cuando la muchacha intentó tocarlo-

\- _A nada. Solo te decía que debía sentirse feo ¿no? Estás esperando que te llame y quizás, solo quizás, ellas están ocupadas haciendo solo ellas sabrán qué cosa- _

\- _¿Ya haz armado tus maletas?- _ le preguntó Quinn con notables intenciones de fastidiarla- _ el martes te largas de aquí. O quizás antes- _ Lisa la observó unos segundos, intentando ocultar su molestia y se acomodó el largo de su cabello hacia un lado mientras rodeaba el sillón-

\- _Leí en tu historial que eres intersexual- _susurró sobre el respaldar y estirando su brazo. Quinn apretó su muñeca al ver dónde se dirigía y la alejó con violencia, poniéndose de pie para llegar a ella-

\- _Ni se te ocurra faltarme al respeto, niña estúpida. Y no vuelvas a hablar de Rachel- _ la amenazó entre dientes y giró sobre sus talones para caminar a las escaleras-

\- _Pues mientras tú estás aquí, defendiéndola, ojalá allá ¡dónde demonios sea que estén!, esté teniendo sexo con alguien y te mueras en tu ego- _

\- _Púdrete y lárgate de aquí- _ le dijo observándola de reojo y cerrando con un portazo al ingresar a su habitación.

Se quedó mirando el temblor del picaporte y quiso darle una patada pero se contuvo aún con su pierna a medio alzar.

Giró con furia y ahogó un grito al ver un movimiento en su cama.

\- _¡Chloe, carajo! ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?- _

\- _Esperándote. Quiero que salgamos a cenar- _

\- _No, no estoy de humor para eso. Ve a tu cuarto, quiero dormir- _

\- _Entonces llévame al cine o por un helado, no sé ¡pero estoy aburrida! - _ exclamó la niña abriendo sus brazos y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás. No había un solo momento en que no estuviese aburrida-

\- _¿No entiendes las cosas, Chloe? No estoy de humor, me duele la cabeza y además estoy esperando un llamado- _

\- _¿De quién?- _ Quinn alzó las cejas, no iba haber un solo día en que esa niña no la fastidiara-

\- _No seas chismosa. Un llamado importante – _

\- _Pero dijiste que querías dormir ¿Dormirás o hablarás por teléfono?- _ Quería gritar. Pero empuñó su mano y se mordió el dedo índice con total frustración-

\- _Dormiré luego de hablar por teléfono ¿puedes solo callarte unas horas?- _

\- _Rachel te dejó a mi cuidado, asique me llevarás a comer como toda buena madre-_ le ordenó Chloe dejando la cama y pasando a su lado. Sin embargo la detuvo y se inclinó a su altura, intentando recordar la frase exacta que la niña había dicho-

\- _¿No será que Rachel te dejó a mí cuidado?- _

\- _No- _ aseguró la pequeña rubia negando con su cabeza- _ yo debo cuidarte a ti. De Lisa y de…bueno solo de Lisa porque tu mal humor no genera alguna atracción por otras personas. No aprovechas tu belleza, Quinn, eres medio tonta- _

\- _Cierra la boca- _ la calló cual director de orquesta al terminar la función- _ Eso quiere decir que Rachel te pidió que….- _

\- _¡Ay, sí, Quinn!- _ rodó los ojos la niña- _ entiendo que te guste Rachel pero no eres una adolescente ni yo tu mejor amiga asique no te repetiré lo que quieres escuchar una y otra vez. Vámonos- _

Oyó la puerta abrirse tras ella y giró sobre la rodilla que se sostenía, observando la llegada de Chloe a su cuarto. Sonrió con rareza y ladeó la cabeza al verla salir con una chaqueta segundos después.

Rodó los ojos cuando le hizo una seña sobre su muñeca, que se les hacía tarde y se puso de pie, guardando su celular en un bolsillo y siguiéndole los pasos.

\- _Oye Chloe- _ la llamó mientras bajaban las escaleras- _ soy una buena madre ¿cierto? Le contarás esto a Rachel ¿verdad?- _

\- _Ni lo sueñes, Quinn- _ le respondió la niña abriendo la puerta principal- _ pero sí…eres una buena madre- _ agregó mientras subía al auto y ella sonrió, antes de llegar su lugar y esperar por más indicaciones.

* * *

Rachel se detuvo frente a la puerta 115 y notó que la misma estaba unos pasillos más lejos que la de ella y de los niños. Pero trató de restarle importancia en ese momento.

Vió un brazo pasar frente a sus ojos y Carmen empujó la puerta, cediéndole el paso primera. Volteó a verla y le sonrió forzadamente en agradecimiento, antes de avanzar y escuchar que cerraba.

\- _Es una habitación…un poco más grande- _ murmuró observando a su alrededor e intentó no escandalizarse al oír el pestillo. Y luego las dos pasadas de llaves para total seguridad. Solo tomarían una copa, se recordó, no había necesidad de aquello si en unos diez minutos acabarían y ella volvería a su cuarto-

\- _Traeré las copas- _ le dijo Carmen y ella asintió al verla perderse tras una barra, fuera de su vista y lo que dedujo era una cocina. Asique no, eso no era una habitación cualquiera. Se trataba de una suite y no entendía por qué Carmen pagó por ella. Solo dormiría allí. Igual que ella, igual que los niños y al día siguiente se marcharían-

Caminó unos pasos y la voz de la pelirroja la detuvo cuando quiso llegar a lo que realmente era la habitación. Regresó, le sonrió con incomodidad y se sentó en uno de los sillones, sintiendo como ella se acomodaba a su lado también.

Era una copa grande, pensó Rachel al tomarla y la llevó a su nariz, degustado el dulce sabor de un fino vino tinto. La vió beber con placer y ella se humedeció los labios, antes de darle el primer sorbo.

\- _Le darás un premio especial a tu hijo por el brillante partido de hoy ¿verdad?- _ le preguntó Carmen y ella asintió, tragando aquel exquisito zumo que le generó un amargo gusto momentáneo-

\- _Lo habíamos conversado con Quinn y así sería- _ Quinn, pensó a tan solo nombrarla. Regresó la copa a su boca y bebió varios sorbos seguidos; cuanto antes la acabara, antes regresaría a su cuarto y volvería a hablar con la rubia-

\- _Nunca te lo he preguntado pero….la amas ¿cierto?- _

\- _La amo- _ aseguró sin dudas y con sus ojos sobre ella. Eso también quería hacer, dejarle en claro a Carmen que amaba solo a Quinn y aquel intento inútil de querer coquetearle fue eso, un intento inútil porque no volvería repetirse- _es la esposa más maravillosa que alguien pudiese tener- _ agregó y notó como algo de mareo subió a su cabeza en un vaivén de calor.

Quiso beber un poco más, solo le quedaba unos tragos, pero Carmen la detuvo y ella la observó. Notó entonces que tenía ganas de vomitar. Tapó su boca y alzó su cabeza, arrojándose contra el sillón y mirando el techo.

Había sido suficiente. Ya le había regalado minutos a Carmen y no quería perder ni uno más. Se enderezó y quiso dejar la copa sobre la mesa pero terminó cayendo, en un seco y ensordecedor sonido de cientos pequeños trozos romperse.

\- _Oh, lo siento, lo siento- _ se puso de pie y un nuevo mareo la sacudió. Sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura y finalmente lo notó todo alrededor: su vista se veía borrosa y sus manos estaban perdiendo fuerza. Fuerza que intentaba expulsar para alejar a Carmen cuando la sujetó con fuerzas y comenzó a arrastrarla.

No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, por qué lo hacía y a cada paso que la llevaba las luces se volvían menos claras.

Estiró uno de sus brazos y una de sus uñas se rompió al arañar la pared. Apretó los dientes pero no sintió el dolor ni vió algún rastro de sangre.

Quiso decirle algo, pedirle que la soltara y salir de allí pero la voz no le salía, no encontraba manera de alzar sus manos y quitarla y más dificultoso sería salir de allí por mucho que lo planeara.

Finalmente se detuvo. Carmen se detuvo cuando la ingresó a la habitación y vidriosamente distinguió una cama en medio del lugar ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar? No podía obligarla a tener sexo, no iba a permitirlo y no había forma de que lo lograra tampoco.

Sintió su cintura libre nuevamente y oyó un sonido; un cajón abriéndose y Carmen regresó frente a ella. Parpadeó varias veces y algo de su vista cedió en mejoría para ver que sostenía. Tenía un brazo levantado y algo colgaba de su mano. Un cable, eso distinguió.

Desvió su mirada y sobre una silla había algo más que no conocía de memoria pero pudo reconocerlo. Apretó los ojos y se maldijo mentalmente.

Carmen las había descubierto.

\- _¿Creyeron que no iba a notarlo?- _ le preguntó entre dientes y sacudiendo su mano- _ Entraron a mi casa ¡tú entraste!- _ la señaló mientras caminaba alrededor de la silla que sostenía la cámara de seguridad y el micrófono que habían conectado con Luke semanas atrás- _ ¿y qué pensaron? ¿Qué iban a descubrir algo importante? ¿Son una familia de estafadores? ¿Eso son?- _

\- _Carmen no, puedo explicarte…..- _

\- _¡No vas a explicarme nada!- _ la interrumpió y ella retrocedió unos pasos. Necesitaba a Quinn más que nunca. Podía sentir como algo malo iba a pasar y esta vez no estaba sola; el hijo de ambas crecía en su interior y necesitaban a la rubia cuánto antes- _ Lo que vas a hacerme ahora, es un favor- _ su aliento le golpeó el rostro y nuevamente toda su vista se volvió a nublar- _ Las quiero fuera de Santa Bárbara porque no van a arruinar mi trabajo. No llevo tiempo encerrada allí dentro para que ustedes lleguen y me lo arrebaten- _

Carmen tomó su mano y la jaló con violencia. Sus pies se arrastraron tras ella y pudo sentir el borde la cama contra sus muslos. La arrojó, sin cuidado y su cuerpo dio un leve rebote que se detuvo cuando se acomodó sobre ella.

Ni siquiera pudo levantar un dedo, no encontraba manera de poder alejarla y Carmen estaba disfrutándolo. Había planeado todo esto quizás más tiempo del que ellas creyeron las ayudaría aquella cámara.

Sintió el aire golpear sus costillas cuando Carmen alzó su camisa y luego quitarla por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y las caricias de Quinn, cuando terminaba de hacerle el amor, llegaron a su pensamiento. Y su sonrisa, sus susurros cuando le hablaba al oído luego de cada noche de pasión.

\- _Quinn- _ balbuceó y de repente una luz blanca la obligó a abrir los ojos. Carmen estaba aún sobre ella y sonriéndole con triunfo-

\- _Tranquila- _ le dijo acariciando su rostro- _ solo serán unas fotos que molestarán un poco a tu esposa- _ continuó y se estiró hasta dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Sonoro y largo como Quinn solía darle al notarla enfadada- _ si no fuera porque tenemos poco tiempo, te haría mía las veces que quisiera- _

Sintió como su pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas y como un nuevo flash invadió la habitación. Había una cámara, cerca pero que no podía descubrir, que evidenciaría todo lo que pasaría allí dentro.

Carmen la volteó y la acomodó boca abajo, cubriéndola con una sábana y dejando sus brazos y piernas desnudas al descubierto. La sintió acostarse a su lado y tomar su brazo, obligándola a que pasara por su hombro en un abrazo que quería romper si tuviese las fuerzas necesarias.

\- _Llevo años planeado este golpe- _ susurró Carmen mientras la cambiaba de posición-_y ustedes no lo van a arruinar ¿me estás oyendo, Rachel?_ _\- _ Sí, la oía pero comenzaría a rememorar la voz de Quinn para ahuyentar la de ella. La ronca y pesada armoniosa voz de Quinn que tantas cosas generaba en ella. El sonido de su voz al despertar, cuando solía darle órdenes o cuando le pedía en su oído que gimiera más bajo porque los niños la podían oír. Sí, la voz de Quinn, la mujer que amaba, sonaba mucho mejor que la asquerosa voz de Carmen teniendo el control de la situación- _ cuando tu estúpida esposa vea estas fotos te dejará, óyelo bien, Rachel, te dejará y se irá de aquí. Y tú sola no seguirás con el negocio ¿cierto? Volveré a tener el control de todo y los millones de Sue Sylvester serán mío- _

Podía quedarse con ellos si eso quería. Ella solo quería quedarse con Quinn y los niños. Con la familia que habían formado y con el nuevo bebé que venía en camino.

Pero Carmen tenía razón en algo y mordió la almohada para no llorar: Quinn la dejaría ¿Cómo iba a explicarle estas fotos? Cuando la viera desnuda en una cama que no era la que usaban cada noche y con alguien que no era ella.

Carmen la giró, con la mirada al techo y la sintió recostarse en su pecho. Cuánto daría por estar de esa manera con Quinn. Con su mentón en el pecho de la rubia y hablando de cosas sin sentido. O solo mirándose. Pero desnuda y mirando a Quinn.

\- _Robaron el banco de mi padre. Ladrón que roba ladrón tiene cien años de perdón ¿cierto, Rachel?- _ con total esfuerzo volteó a verla y su sonrisa aún no se borraba- _ el banco de mi padre también es un fraude. Como ustedes, como yo. Todos somos parte del mismo negocio y ahora compartimos el objetivo. Oh pero ustedes son una novatas ¿Creyeron que le robarían a Sylvester en cuestión de meses? A su sobrino sí porque es un imbécil pero a ella no. Mi padre tardó años en ganarse su confianza y a mí me costó lo mismo ¿se creían especiales?- _

Apartó su vista hacia el lado contrario y dejó caer unas lágrimas. Por supuesto que eran especiales. Quinn al entrar a su vida y los niños al mejorarla. Aquello que empezó como un contrato terminó siendo la mejor mentira de su vida.

Y Carmen aún confiaba en aquello. Desconocía la falsedad de esa familia para el afuera pero la había reconocido como una estafadora. Debería haberse anticipado luego de descubrir sus fotos en su móvil o su número de teléfono.

Pero no, ahora ya había pasado tiempo y lo que iba pasar continuaría cambiando las cosas.

Observó las cortinas cerradas, notó la luz apagada y segundos después el calor insoportable de Carmen alejarse y abandonar la cama.

\- _Ahora solo usaré tu celular para crear una pequeña conversación entre nosotras- _

Quiso levantarse, vestirse e ir por Luke. Pero nuevamente cayó sobre el colchón derrotada y cuando la oyó dejar la habitación, cerró los ojos. Sabía que iba a dormirse, conocía este tipo de droga que solían poner en las bebidas y, luego del cansancio y la falta de fuerzas, llegaba el sueño.

Empuñó una mano en la sábana y, aunque el pecho le doliera, comenzó a llorar porque aquellas 24 horas que había advertido a Quinn, finalmente se salió de su orden.

* * *

\- _¿Entonces le pedirás que sea tu novia?- _ Quinn sonrió. Habían cenado, habían ido al cine y luego por un helado pero las preguntas de Chloe no cesaban-

\- _Sí, lo haré- _ le aseguró al detener el auto frente a su casa y fruncir las cejas al ver su vereda-

\- _¿Ese es Luke?- _ preguntó la niña y de inmediato se quitaron el cinturón de seguridad. El niño estaba en la puerta de casa junto a otros niños y conversando animadamente-

\- _¡Luke!- _ lo llamó Quinn tras dejar el coche y correr hacia él- _ ¡Cariño! Regresaron antes- _ le dijo al abrazarlo y recibir el mismo afecto de su parte. No podía creer que estaba sujetándolo sin necesidad de recibir algún fondo monetario por el acto, lo abrazaba porque se sentía cómoda y creía debía protegerlo. Estaba haciéndolo porqué así lo deseaba-

\- _¡Mamá, ganamos!- _ alzó él los brazos completamente feliz y Quinn escondió una risa. La felicidad de ellos solía traspasarse a ella- _Terminamos a las seis pero Carmen dijo que no teníamos ómnibus mañana, asique nos regresamos antes- _

La rubia observó su reloj de pulsera, era casi medianoche pero según Rachel habían tardado 3 horas en el viaje de ida. Eso quería decir que salieron de regreso apenas terminó el partido o una hora después. Pero ninguna de las dos tenía sentido; no con los últimos mensajes que se había enviado con la morena.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó esa duda para más tarde.

\- _¡Felicitaciones, hijo!- _ exclamó revolviendo su cabello y sonriendo al ver el abrazo que Chloe le daba a su hermano luego- _ ¿Y mamá?- _

\- _En su cuarto- _ respondió él alzando sus hombros- _ no se sintió muy bien durante el camino- _ Quinn asintió, no quería parecer desesperada pero moría por correr e ir a verla. Terminaron siendo un poco más de 12 horas sin tenerla cerca pero se hicieron más. En su mente eran muchas más-

\- _¿Y qué hacen?- _ les preguntó a los niños-

\- _Preparando estrategias para el próximo partido- _ respondieron todos casi a coro-

\- _Pero ya es tarde, hijo- _ les recordó Quinn- _ ¿a qué hora vendrán a buscarlos?- _

\- _En un momento. Mamá solo serán unos minutos, entraré enseguida ¿si?- _ le pidió él y Quinn asintió, pasando a su lado y ordenándole que solo cinco minutos más.

Chloe se quedó con ellos asique aprovechó de subir las escaleras con rapidez y sin vergüenza a ser vista.

Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y tomó el picaporte, asomando su cabeza casi en silencio y derritiéndose al ver a Rachel dormida sobre la cama. Estaba calmada, tranquila y acostada en su lado. El que ella ocupaba y no el de la morena cada noche.

Rodeó la cama y se detuvo tras ella. Sonrió, tenía el celular en la mano y ella aprovechó para quitar el suyo del bolsillo. Se extrañó de no ver la supuesta llamada que iba a hacerle pero no se inmutó, la tenía frente a sus ojos después de todo y era mucho mejor a oírla por un pequeño parlante.

Se inclinó y tomó el móvil para que estuviese sin incomodidad. Lo dejó sobre la mesa a un lado y regresó a la morena, acostándose tras ella y abrazándola para respirar su olor. Le dejó un fuerte beso en el cuello y la llamó por lo bajo, quería que despertara, decirle que la había extrañado y sobre todo hablar con ella de aquello que había hablado con Chloe: le preguntaría a Rachel si quería salir con ella, ser su novia y entablar una relación seria, distinta. Más íntima y formal.

El celular de la morena vibró y volvió a llamarla pero no abrió los ojos. Frente a un nuevo mensaje insistente se estiró a tomarlo y lo apagaría. Si ella no la despertaba, ese aparato mucho menos.

Iba a guardarlo, no tenía intenciones ni razones para mantenerlo con ella pero el nombre de Carmen apareció con una luz titilante y se sentó, observando de reojo si Rachel despertaba. Le pareció raro ¿por qué Carmen debía molestar a esas horas si se habían visto desde la mañana?

No pudo evitarlo y deslizó la pantalla, descubriendo una conversación entre ambas desde las 19, la supuesta hora en que Rachel la llamaría pero nunca lo hizo. Ni volvió a enviarle otro mensaje. Entendía que quizás el viaje de regreso había salido de imprevisto y se ocupó en ello ¿pero por qué hablaría si con Carmen y no con ella?

Habían intercambiado mensajes. Carmen le había enviado algunos y Rachel se los había respondido sin espera. Pudo sentir algo de frío azotar su espalda a medida que bajaba su dedo y encontraba otros más.

\- _Qué demonios….- _ susurró cuando algunas imágenes suprimieron las palabras y se las habían enviado ambas.

Se quedó estática, con su muñeca temblando y sus ojos llenos de agua. Eran fotografías. Rachel y Carmen en una cama, desnudas y abrazadas disfrutando el momento.

Deslizó un poco más y, por las tomas, algunas las habían hecho ellas mismas.

_"No pienso olvidarme de esto" _ era un mensaje claro de Carmen acompañado de más fotografías.

_"Hablaré con Quinn y entenderá que las cosas han cambiado"- _ era la respuesta precisa y sin dudas de Rachel.

Quiso golpear el aparato contra la mesa o arrojarlo por la ventana. Pero eso no borraría nada.

Se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada a Rachel. Sí, acababa de entender que las cosas ya estaban cambiando.

* * *

4: 12 a.m y Quinn encendió la lámpara del living. Rachel se tomó el pecho del susto que le generó y estaba caminando hacia ella cuando notó la ausencia de Lisa en el sillón.

\- _Ya no está aquí- _ se le anticipó ella y su voz salió tan ronca como pesada y contundente. La vió asentir y no despegó sus ojos de ella. No parpadeó, no intranquilizó su respiración ni la llamó pero la morena se acercó.

Le dejó un beso en los labios que no respondió y ni siquiera cerró los ojos. Solo la siguió en todo momento con la vista y estaba esperando porque se alejara otra vez. La quería lejos, no la quería invadiendo su espacio personal ni tan cerca hasta que sus cuerpos pudieran rozarse.

No la necesitaba en ese momento.

\- _¿Estás bien?- _ le preguntó Rachel y ella se puso de pie, tomando un vaso de whisky de la mesa ratona y bebiéndolo todo de un sorbo- _ Quinn ¿qué haces? Tú no tomas de esa manera- _

\- _¿Qué tal el viaje?- _ le preguntó en cambio con burla y sirviéndose un poco más-

\- _Bien, agotador… ¿por qué no estabas en la cama?- _ lo bebió nuevamente de una vez y sintió su cabeza ser golpeada. Infló sus mejillas y lanzó el aire acumulado antes de caminar hacia ella-

\- _¿En cuál de las dos?- _

\- _¿Disculpa?- _

\- _¿Por qué no estaba en la cama de arriba? ¿O en la de la habitación que tuviste sexo con Carmen?- _ incluso la garganta le ardió más al decir esas palabras pero no iba a darle vueltas al asunto. No solía hacerlo ni mucho menos permitir que se burlaran de ella, y Rachel no iba a ser la excepción. Tampoco quería que le aclarara nada, no había qué aclarar cuando aquellas fotografías hablaban por si solas y no iba a darle la libertad de que inventara una excusa -

\- _Quinn…Quinn eso no es así y quería decírtelo….- _

\- _No tienes qué- _la interrumpió ella y el labio inferior titubeando de la morena le apretó el pecho. Quería abrazarla. La había extrañado, había esperado sus mensajes, su llamada y a cambio recibió un puñetazo en el estómago. O en la cara, porque verlo todo por si misma era un golpe directo a su mandíbula. Incluso cientos de golpes físicos dolerían menos que lo que estaba por pasar-

\- _No, sí, Quinn, quiero….- _

\- _¡No, no! ¡No quiero nada de tus estúpidas explicaciones!- _ volvió a cortarla, arrojando su vaso a un costado y estrellándolo contra la pared. Se acercó a Rachel y enredó una mano en su cabello, atrayéndola hacia ella y golpeándola contra su pecho. La amaba, cuánto la amaba y ahora iba odiarla. Odiarse a sí misma por permitirse ser tan débil y con tanta facilidad con ella- _ ¿Para esto querías que te eligiera? ¿Esto era de lo que querías hablarme al regresar? ¿Qué te acostabas con Carmen? Pues espero que te lo haya hecho bien y lo hayas disfrutado- _

\- _No digas eso- _ sollozó la morena y ella mordió su mejilla internamente. No iba a llorar frente a ella, no si ella era la causante de ese llanto- _ Lo de Carmen fue….- _

\- _Me importa una mierda lo que fue, Rachel- _ le susurró con aquella altanería con que solía tratarla al inicio. Como la distancia de una jefa y una empleada- _ ¿Ves ese vaso roto?- _ le señaló la esquina y los trozos de vidrio esparcidos en distintos lados. Ni siquiera le dió tiempo de asentir, la regresó contra sus ojos y alzó su mentón con notoria superioridad - _ pues acomoda ese desorden que para eso te pago- _

Regla número 4 de su trabajo: Nunca olvides que esto es solo un trabajo. Nada más.

* * *

**Bueno, algo de drama, creo que es como el más loco e intenso que escribí y dudo repetirlo. Pero desde que tuve la idea para la historia que quería poner esta manera de desarrollarlo.**

**pkn150: No leo fics faberry porque pezberry es mi OTP de OTP, amor eterno a esas morenas. Pero el único que leí fue "Cuando, donde y como el amor quiera" que si no lo leíste está más que recomendado. Saludos y gracias por leer! **

**Farfadette12: Vos dirás si la horda de zombies va para Carmen o para mi jajaja. Creo que más adelante voy a poner sobre el conocimiento de los niños en cuanto a la condición de Quinn, que no pensaba hacerlo pero quizá es necesario. Gracias por leer, saludos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar o ambas cosas, son unas dulzuras (aunque me hayan odiado con este cap) .. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	28. Chloe

Cap. XXVIII: "Chloe"

10 horas y 48 minutos llevaba Quinn encerrada en su cuarto y Rachel se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría aquello. Debían hablar, ella quería contarle cosas y no iba a hacerlo con una puerta entremedia.

No había dormido en toda la noche y ahora eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. La cabeza le dolía, había llorado en la madrugada y la silla, que ahora ocupaba Luke, no fue nada cómoda para pasar seis horas allí sentadas.

Sentía incluso el ardor en su espalda, uno de sus dedos tenía un pequeño corte cuando quitó los trozos de vidrio que Quinn le ordenó alzar y tenía ganas de vomitar. Chloe y Luke comían a su lado y el olor penetraba sus entrañas. Sin embargo no abandonó su lugar y les sonrió, cuando volteaban a verla preocupados.

Podía notar como ambos querían decirle algo, tal vez fueron testigos de lo ocurrido en la madrugada y solo no se atrevían a hablar. Chloe estiró su plato, ofreciéndole de su almuerzo pero ella negó ligeramente, nunca perdía el apetito pero todo lo que nunca había vivido paradójicamente lo hacía ahora.

\- _Quinn te molestó anoche ¿cierto?- _ le preguntó Chloe antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa. Genial ,ellos lo habían oído todo-

\- _Tuvimos una pequeña discusión- _ no tenía sentido mentirles. Ambos niños eran demasiado inteligentes y lo notarían si lo hiciera-

\- _Se oyó desde mi cuarto- _ agregó Luke- _ Quinn estaba muy enojada. Hacía tiempo que no se comportaba así- _ ella arrastró sus manos en los muslos y suspiró. Sí, hacía tiempo medido en meses. La rubia había adquirido un cambio en su temperamento que la noche anterior reflotó y no estaba muy segura si duraría de la misma manera.

Al principio lo entendía porque no se conocían y Quinn no tenía por qué brindarle confianza ni tratarla con su mejor humor. Pero ahora habían compartido sonrisas enamoradas y palabras con cariño; sin contar las noches en que hacían el amor. Por lo tanto, encontrar el equilibrio entre ambas Quinn y regresar todo a como dos días atrás, iba a ser un poco difícil.

Lanzó un suspiro melancólico y apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su mentón sobre la mano; podía ver desde allí el living y el inicio de las escaleras pero Quinn ni siquiera había hecho el intento de bajar y mucho menos abrir la puerta.

\- _Sí, lo sé pero lo de anoche…fueron muchas cosas- _ intentó excusarse pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Ni los niños le creerían y para sí misma era un pretexto patético. Solo fue Carmen. Carmen y su maldita intervención en su relación con Quinn y la culpable de romperla en pedazos. Sí, eso había hecho, solo destrozado pero no acabado y ella juntaría cada parte, sin dejar escapar ninguna y lo uniría todo de vuelta. Solo necesitaba la ayuda de Quinn y las cosas retomarían su curso-

\- _¿Muchas cómo qué?- _ preguntó Luke y ella lo observó un momento. Tenía el borde de su labio con salsa y algo de mostaza, mientras acababa de a poco su hamburguesa. Le tendió una servilleta y le sonrió, antes de intentar unir las ideas y cerciorarse de qué debía responder-

\- _Cosas de adultos, Luke- _

\- _Quinn a veces se comporta como una niña- _ murmuró Chloe- _ cuando me discute cosas sin razones, por ejemplo-_

\- _No hablo de eso, Chloe- _ le sonrió ella y la niña alzó sus hombros-

\- _¿Entonces de qué?- _ insistió la pequeña rubia- _Anoche rompió un vaso, Rachel ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes? Además de gustarse- _ agregó con obviedad-

\- _Solo eso, Chloe. Nos gustamos- _

\- _Oh, oh, ahora entiendo- _ murmuró la niña dejando su comida y alzando sus brazos de manera pensativa- _ le dijiste que no ¿cierto?- _

\- _¿No a qué? ¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Anoche, Quinn me dijo que te preguntaría si querías ser su novia- _ si hubiese tenido en sus manos el vaso que quería tomar segundos antes, seguramente lo hubiese arrojado de la sorpresa. Su codo cayó de la mesa y con ello uno de los cuchillos. Estaba fuera de su órbita ese detalle y que Chloe lo soltara de manera directa solo hizo que su bola de nervios creciera. Si Quinn no bajaba en los próximos minutos, iría por ella-

\- _¿Cómo es eso, Chloe? No es momento para que estés bromeando- _

\- _No lo hago- _ le aseguró la niña- _ ayer estuvo esperando tu llamado. Aquí, cuando salimos a comer, cuando fuimos al cine y mientras manejaba. Y no estaba alterada, de hecho me pareció raro verla tan tranquila. Algo pasó anoche contigo ,Rachel- _

Se puso de pie al instante y caminó en círculo varias veces. Esto no era nada parecido a lo que pasaba por su mente. A lo que pasaba el viernes a la noche en espera de que el sábado acabara y ese domingo se estuviese viviendo de otra manera.

Quinn iba a preguntarle aquello ¿realmente iba a hacerlo? Quinn solía ser un témpano, contundente y ordenada que le daba más ordenes a ella. Pero también era cálida y afectuosa.

Estaba confundida justo en ese momento. Ella le había dejado en claro noches atrás que la deseaba que la eligiera. Y Quinn lo estaba haciendo. Lo había hecho con aquel beso luego de su petición a que no buscara alguien más y lo estaba haciendo ahora, con aquella pregunta que Chloe dijo iba a hacerle.

Se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada a la niña, buscando algún indicio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, que la rubia no le preguntaría aquello. Sin embargo, Chloe no parecía demostrar más que un gesto verdadero.

\- _¿Y qué más te dijo?- _

\- _Solo eso. Que le gustas y que quería que fueses su novia. Esa rubia sonríe como idiota por ti- _ necesitaba que Chloe se callara porque hacía latir su corazón con más violencia a cada palabra que soltaba. O tal vez todo lo contrario, que hablara más y más hasta hacerlo salir de su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y la acomodó luego sobre la silla, antes de estirarse hacia la niña y continuar-

\- _Algo pasó conmigo, sí…y necesito aclararlo con ella cuánto antes- _

\- _Entonces…. ¿están peleadas?- _ preguntó Luke con tristeza. Ella abrió la boca con rapidez pero contuvo la respiración ¿lo estaban? Aún no tenían algo serio, por lo tanto esa definición de "peleadas" no correspondían pero Quinn no la trató de la mejor manera y ella aún no le definía varias cosas. Asique no lo sabía con certeza-

\- _No…bueno, no lo sé- _

\- _¿Podemos saber qué pasó?- _ preguntó Chloe y Luke le aventó una papa frita, negándole con uno de sus dedos antes de beber su jugo- _ ¿Qué?- _

\- _No seas metiche. Primero deben aclararlo ellas- _

\- _Gracias, Luke- _ le sonrió Rachel a él y luego a la niña, que rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, arrojándose contra la silla- _ Hay un lindo día afuera- _ murmuró e intercaló la mirada entre ambos. Suspiró con molestia y se aclaró la garganta, golpeando la silla del niño para que entendiera el mensaje-

\- _Oh, ¡sí, sí! Iré por mi patineta ¿puedo ir al parque, Rachel?- _

\- _Claro, ve cariño…. ¿tú no irás?- _le preguntó a Chloe que la miraba con obviedad y mordía su labio inferior fuertemente-

\- _Si, sí, iré a disfrutar el día también- _

Los oyó minutos después cerrar la puerta y abandonar la casa.

O aprovechaba ese tiempo para hablar con Quinn o las cosas se podían enredar peor.

Subió las escaleras con calma y apretó los ojos cuando al forzar el picaporte, la puerta de su cuarto no cedió. No lo suponía pero entendía si cerraba con llave.

Golpeó levemente y bajó su vista observando la punta de sus zapatos mientras contaba los segundos que pasaban. 14, a esos había llegado cuando insistió y otros 14 más pero la rubia no abrió. Ni siquiera se oía algún tipo de movimiento del otro lado.

Pero sabía que allí estaba, por lo tanto regresar a la cocina no era una opción.

\- _Quinn…- _ susurró y se extrañó que su garganta temblara. Solo cuando hacían el amor y la rubia tomaba su cintura con fuerzas, hablaba con ese impedimento. En ninguna otra ocasión- _ necesito que abras. Tenemos que hablar- _

Otra cantidad interminable de segundos y todo permaneció igual. Alzó su cabeza, cansada y expulsó aire con fastidio. Le tocaría hablar de esa manera, entonces.

\- _Solo quiero que aclaremos lo que dices de Carmen y….- _ un sonido se produjo dentro de la habitación y tragó con fuerzas; fue algo fuerte. Como si Quinn hubiese golpeado la mesa de luz o el mueble de su tocador- _ y lo que me reclamaste anoche. Por favor, abre la puerta- _

Fueron solo tres los que contó, antes de que unos pasos acercarse se oyeran y finalmente la rubia abrió. No se molestó en alejar el espacio suficiente para que ella pasara, por lo que estiró su brazo y avanzó un paso, antes de abrir del todo y descubrirla en la punta de la cama, con sus ojos fijamente sobre ella.

Quinn también había llorado. Sus ojos y la fuerza que ejercía su mandíbula para no hablar la delataban. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas, sobre sus muslos y aún vestía la ropa de la noche anterior.

Se odio a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas por haber aceptado aquella invitación de Carmen. Todo esto estaba pasando por su culpa, por intentar aclararle a Carmen sus sentimientos con Quinn pero estaba perdiéndola a ella en el proceso.

Cerró tras de sí y se apoyó contra la puerta. Quiso acercarse, avanzar unos pasos más pero la mirada de Quinn estaba poniéndola nerviosa por lo que se quedó allí y observó el techo, hilando las ideas en su cabeza y regresando sus ojos a la rubia cuando algo comenzaba a tomar forma.

\- _Entiendo cómo te debes estar sintiendo- _ murmuró y se aclaró la garganta con rapidez. Su voz había salido aguda y temblorosa, producto de sus nervios- _ pero no debería ser así. Porque las cosas no son cómo las estás creyendo- _

\- _Por favor- _ susurró Quinn y ella cerró los ojos. La voz de la rubia salió en cambio ronca, sumamente baja y los rastros de llantos se conservaban aún en ella- _ llevamos meses en esta maldita ciudad y nunca había pasado nada con ella. De repente te vas, con ella, se van ¿y ocurre esto? No me tomes por estúpida, Rachel- _

\- _No lo hago. Pero quiero que estés tranquila, que lo estemos y de esa manera poder hablar- _

\- _Estoy tranquila- _le aseguró la rubia- _¿por qué no lo estaría?- _ironizó poniéndose de pie y llegando a ella- _ ¿crees que hablar de ti y de Carmen me intranquiliza?- _

\- _No dije eso- _

\- _¿Crees que llegué a un punto contigo que me genera molestia hablarte en compañía de alguien más?... ¿Crees acaso que lo que tengas con ella me debe generar algo de enojo?- _

\- _Entre Carmen y yo no hay nada- _ le aseguró al instante y con sus ojos sobre ella. Sus rostros estaban tan cercas que Quinn podía notar su sinceridad incluso si no se lo proponía. La rubia vagó la mirada sobre su cara, en cada rincón y terminó sonriéndole de medio lado, lanzando un resoplido sarcástico y alejándose nuevamente- _ Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá- _

\- _Está bien por mí. Puedes hacer lo que quieras- _

\- _No digas eso…sabes que no está bien. Nada está bien y menos aún lo nuestro- _la vió detenerse, con brusquedad cerca de la cama y girar de la misma manera. Quinn regresó frente a ella y esta vez aquel enojo de la noche anterior invadió sus ojos. Incluso su pecho subía ya con violencia y bajaba con intensidad-

\- _¿Lo nuestro? Tú y yo ya no compartimos nada, Rachel- _

\- _¿Quién lo decidió? ¿Tú?- _

\- _¡Por supuesto que yo lo hice!- _

\- _No me grites- _ le ordenó en un susurro y quiso sonreír cuando la vió morderse la lengua para no volver a hacerlo- _ Chloe me dijo lo que ibas a preguntarme… ¿ibas a hacerlo?- _

\- _Olvídate de eso, no pasará. Y ya no quiero escucharte, no quiero que estés aquí. Vete y cierra la puerta- _

\- _No hemos hablado ni la mitad de todo lo que debemos hablar, Quinn- _

\- _No quiero escucharte si de ella se trata- _ bien, Quinn no quería nombrar a Carmen y a decir verdad ella tampoco. La estaba nombrando despectivamente _"ella"_ como solían hacer con Lisa al decirle _"intrusa"_. Y si ella lo hacía con aquella muchacha porque le generaba celos, Quinn estaba haciendo lo mismo con Carmen. Entonces debería tragarse aquellas palabras de que ya no compartían nada-

\- _¿No confías en mi?- _ preguntó lo suficientemente alto y la rubia apretó sus labios-

\- _Dime qué persona le regala un voto de confianza a la persona que ama si la ve en la misma situación que te vi a ti con ella- _ se irguió, contra la puerta y se impulsó hacia adelante ¿Había dicho que la amaba?

Rachel se acercó hasta ella. La tenía tan cerca que solo bastaba rodearle el cuello y tirar para volver a besarla. Llevaba casi dos días sin hacerlo y estaba pesándole. Incluso a Quinn, lo demostraba al mirar fijamente sus labios.

Quiso hacerlo, pero la rubia se enojaría aún más, quizás y ahora estaban hablando medianamente cómodas. No iba arruinar algo más entre ambas.

\- _Quinn, yo te amo, no podría hacerte daño- _

\- _Pero lo haz hecho- _ la interrumpió Quinn y tal vez no había notado que le había repetido que la amaba. Y ella lo decía sin rodeos ni de manera indirecta pero la rubia no parecía inmutarse por sus palabras-

\- _No he hecho nada- _ susurró- _ no vuelvas a decir que te dañé porque te lo había prometido, Quinn. Rompería nuestra cama, una mesa ¡mi maldita motocicleta! Pero no lo haría contigo- _

\- _Tranquila, que no es tu culpa. La culpa es mía por haberte creído- _

\- _¡Que dejes de decir eso! _

\- _¡Dejaste a un lado tú teléfono para estar con ella! - _ le gritó la rubia y su voz tembló, sus ojos se aguaron con rapidez y Rachel supo que todo volvería como al inicio- _ me dijiste que solo tomarías algo y volverías….No me tomes por estúpida- _ le repitió y ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Quinn ya había formado su propia idea que, cuando le driría la verdad, la tomaría como otra mentira más-

\- _Carmen me invitó a una copa, sí, eso es cierto- _ comenzó y quiso tomar su hombro pero Quinn se alejó y la vió detenerse contra el tocador- _ fuimos a su habitación y ella ya tenía todo armado- _

\- _¿Hablas de la cama?- _ le preguntó con burla, cruzándose de brazos-

\- _¡Ella es una estafadora también!- _ no quería volver a gritarle, no quería alterar la forma que había planeado de contarle las cosas pero la negación de Quinn la obligó a hacerlo. De repente todo se silenció unos largos minutos y ella solo se dedicó a mirarla: el rostro de la rubia mostraba confusión y aquel gesto que hacía cuando pensaba y armaba mentalmente algunas ideas- _ Quinn….- _

\- _¿Cómo que es una estafadora?- _ le preguntó la rubia, cediendo su molestia-

\- _Una estafadora, Quinn. Como nosotras. Está aquí por el dinero de Sue también- _ la oyó lanzar una risa corta y divertida, antes de alzar su vista y clavar su ojos en ella-

\- _¿Y qué pruebas tienes de ello?- _

\- _¿No me crees? – _

\- _En realidad….creo que estás cubriéndola, cubriendo lo que sea que tengas con ella. Asique no, no te creo- _ no sonaba a broma, quería que sonara a una pero no. Quinn estaba con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, completamente seria y no demostraba piedad alguna al hablarle-

\- _¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?- _

\- _Ya nada ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Tenías esto planeado con ella mucho antes de lo firmado conmigo? _

\- _Por dios, Quinn ¡escúchate lo estúpido que suena! Solo quiero que volvamos a ser como lo éramos una semana atrás- _

\- _Solíamos ser….pero ya no, Rachel. Y si quieres continuar en este equipo, pues que todo sea como al principio. Tú en tu puesto y yo en el mío- _ infló su pecho y mordió internamente sus mejillas para no llorar. Algunas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos y si parpadeaba las soltaría. Quinn no podía estar diciéndole eso ¿cómo iba a tratarla como al principio? ¿Solo serían discusiones como antes? ¿Quinn volvería a gritarle cada mañana para que despierte antes de las 7? ¿Ya no se besarían cada vez que la rubia regrese a casa? ¿No volverían a dormir abrazadas?

¿Cuándo le diría entonces que estaba esperando un hijo de ella? ¿Si lo decía ahora que lograba? Quinn estaba en plan de no creerle nada y salirle con eso solo aumentaría la tensión entre ambas y tal vez todo terminaría peor. Pero ocultárselo no continuaba en sus planes y, con el pasar del tiempo, la misma rubia lo notaría. Todos lo harían.

Se pasó una mano por la mejilla y quitó una lágrima. Se irguió y alzó su mentón, pretendiendo observarla pero su labio titubeó y no pudo controlarlo. Su llanto comenzó a salir con total libertad y la única persona que podía calmarlo era la misma persona que se lo estaba generando. La que tenía a solo unos pasos y quería en ese momento más que nunca que la abrazara, que dejara aclararle todo y le creyera.

Tapó su rostro con las manos y con la parte inferior continuó secando su cara. Recordó algunas palabras de sus padres, cuando tuvieron una prolongada crisis matrimonial pero la superaron y todo continuó como si nada hubiese pasado. _ El amor juntará todos tus miedos y los destrozará en un solo sentimiento. Como a tu corazón, el día que se vaya. _

Y se había enamorada plenamente de Quinn. La amaba y su amor le pertenecía a la rubia. Por lo tanto esa manera desastrosa de estar rompiéndole el corazón solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se arrojó a la cama, boca abajo y abrazó su almohada, hundiendo su rostro y ahogando su pesado llanto.

La oyó dar unos pasos y luego detenerse. Incluso balbuceó algo pero no formó oración alguna. Solo abrió la puerta y luego la cerró, desapareciendo tras ella y dejándola nuevamente sola.

_Solo tengo una regla en este trabajo_, le había dicho Noah cuando ella comenzó el trabajo con aquel actor fallido y fingiendo un romance, _ no te encariñes con nada de esto. Ni con la mínima y seca planta que te necesita porque esta muriendo de sed hasta la persona que trabaja contigo. Que nada se robe tu atención ni cariño. _

Tal vez la debería haber recordado antes. Mucho antes de firmar este contrato.

* * *

1.12 a.m vió en su despertador y Rachel abandonó la cama con rapidez. Olvidó que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Chloe y cerró sin cuidado.

Corrió al baño y destapó su boca como las madrugadas en que las náuseas la despertaban.

Estaba acomodando su cabello a un lado cuando sintió alguien detenerse junto a ella. Volteó y descubrió a Chloe, con la misma mirada sorprendida que seguramente su rostro demostraba.

\- _¿Estás embarazada? - _regresó al inodoro y vomitó una vez más. Odiaba que esta niña fuera tan inteligente- _ Estás embarazada y de Quinn- _ volteó a verla nuevamente y quiso preguntarle pero ella se le adelantó- _Conozco su historial, así como el tuyo…estás embarazada- _ repitió la niña con una sonrisa- _ y de Quinn- _

\- _¡Shhh! Baja la voz- _ le pidió poniéndose de pie y caminando al lavabo-

\- _¿Qué? ¿por qué?- _

\- _Porque ella no lo sabe- _ susurró la morena terminando de enjuagar su boca y pasando su brazo sobre la cabeza da la niña, para cerrar la puerta- _ asique baja la voz que está durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado- _

\- _¿Cómo que Quinn no lo sabe?- _

\- _¿Y puedo saber cómo demonios leíste nuestros historiales?- _

\- _No solo sé robar dinero, también archivos- _ respondió la niña con obviedad- _ ¿estás embarazada de Quinn y ella no lo sabe? – _

\- _Ya te dije que no- _

\- _Entonces están peleadas de verdad- _ aseguró Chloe girando sobre sus talones y abriendo nuevamente- _ no puedo creerlo ¡ustedes! ¡Justamente ustedes!- _

\- _Shhh- _ le repitió Rachel mientras caminaban por el pasillo- _ ¿de qué estás hablando ahora?- _

\- _Luke quiere quedarse con ustedes- _respondió la niña y la morena se detuvo con brusquedad. Chloe se detuvo unos pasos más adelante y volteó, alzando sus hombros y repitiendo lo mismo- _ no le hagan esto a él, no se lo merece- _

Ambas notaron la luz del cuarto cercano encenderse y la puerta abrirse segundos después. Quinn se asomó y salió para verlas, preguntándoles que sucedía.

\- _¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de la cama, Chloe?- _

\- _Que bueno que estás despierta- _ dijo la niña y Rachel apretó los ojos. No podía atreverse, no iba a soltar aquello en plena madrugada como si nada solo por capricho. Quiso acercarse a ella pero Chloe continuó hablando y sus pasos se detuvieron, a centímetros de Quinn y notando la mirada de ella- _ Rachel tiene algo que decirte- _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es...muchas preguntaron cuánto duraría el drama, la verdad que ni idea porque actualizo a medida que escribo asique la historia no está para nada avanzada, solo idealizada. Pero supongo que no durará mucho. **

**Leriam (Y PARA MUCHAS QUE PREGUNTARON LO MISMO): No existe imposibilidad alguna para las embarazadas si de beber alcohol se trata. De hecho se les tiene permitido un mínimo de ingesta que es de 4 copas por semana. Dificulta la formación del feto cuando se bebe en exceso, obviamente. Gracias por el rw, saludos! **

**pkn150: Mi fic favorito pezberry es "Si tu me dices ven, lo dejo todo" te lo recomiendo, está en mi perfil de favoritos (esa autora escribe de puta madre) asique podrías leer todo de ella. Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**Gabiagron: Jajaja muy buena tu imaginación pero esto no es una novela de tv, tranqui que Quinn no embarazará a nadie más. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar , por una cosa, la otra o ambas. Son una dulzura asi como seguro eran los cupcakes que se hacían las Achele cuando vivían juntas. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Scream Queens también y Hester no se llamaría Hester) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	29. Divorcio

Cap. XXIX: "Divorcio"

Quinn cerró la puerta y la luz de su cuarto se apagó segundos después.

Rachel apretó los ojos, por mucho que Chloe haya querido adelantarse y dejarle el tema casi abierto, Quinn solo las miró y luego regresó al interior de su habitación.

\- _¿Esto es en serio?- _ se quejó Chloe abriendo sus brazos- _ ¿Qué demonios está pasando entre ustedes?- _

Rachel lanzó un resoplido y se acercó a la niña, tomando su mano y llevándola de regreso al cuarto.

\- _Ahora no, Chloe- _

* * *

Lunes, 7. 45 y Rachel aprovechó la salida de los niños al colegio como una última oportunidad. Quinn había salido al trabajo y volvería al mediodía. O la increpaba allí y soltaba todo sin espera de interrupciones o todo continuaría igual al punto de terminar peor.

Ató su cabello a lo alto y remangó su camiseta antes de comenzar a limpiar. Acomodaría el living, la cocina y cada rincón que ocupara su tiempo en la mañana y antes de las 12 prepararía el almuerzo. Quería hacer algo distinto, especial pero ya no tenía sentido. Probablemente Quinn no destacaría su esfuerzo e incluso el decirle que están esperando un hijo ya sonaría de otra manera.

Puso algo de música en el reproductor y pasó el pestillo a la puerta antes de comenzar.

Notó todo lo que había hecho horas después, cuando el sudor ya le dificultaba la vista y cada vez que se levantaba, luego de agacharse, se mareaba con notoriedad y se le dificultaba el respirar.

10: 54 marcaba el reloj cuando ocupó la cocina y comenzó a buscar en la heladera. A Quinn le fascinaba la pasta, aquella que solía hacerle los miércoles y algunos sábados. Con la salsa que ella preparaba y la carne condimentada a su gusto.

\- _Es ahora o nunca, Rachel- _

Con las cosas sobre la mesada y las manos en su cadera sonrió, eso haría.

Terminó de poner dos platos en la mesa, dos copas y una jarra de agua. Se quitó el delantal y se estiró hasta la pequeña ventanilla que mostraba el exterior: Quinn estacionaba y en segundos golpearía la puerta.

Corrió hacia ella y se adelantó, abriendo y esperándola mientras daba los últimos pasos.

\- _Buenos días- _ le dijo por lo bajo y Quinn se detuvo un momento frente a ella. No le respondió, solo la observó y se aferró a su maletín para pasar a su lado y perderse escaleras arriba.

Cerró y se quedó un momento de pie. No se rendiría tan fácil. Después de todo, conocía el carácter de la rubia y sabía que solo debía hondear en el terreno antes de provocarla directamente.

Esperó unos minutos y juntó sus labios al oír la puerta de su habitación abrirse, signo de que regresaría por sus pasos.

\- _Preparé el almuerzo- _ le dijo de pie cuando ingresó a la cocina. Quinn la miró y luego a la bandeja en medio de la mesa. Asintió ligeramente y alejó la silla. Ella se sorprendió gratamente, creía que le iba a salir con la excusa de no comer o hacerlo en su habitación. Sola-

Sirvió las dos copas y los platos, antes de sentarse frente a ella y tomar el tenedor.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y hablar de tantas otras. Pero la rubia almorzaba sin siquiera mirarla o algo a su alrededor. Solo de los espaguetis al plato y a veces el vaso. Nada más.

Tomó la servilleta y la acomodó bajo su mano, apretándola por momentos para calmar los nervios. Cuando Quinn alzó su vista y la vió por un fugaz segundo, se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su lugar, haciéndole notar que aún tenía cosas para decirle.

\- _He estado pensando- _ comenzó y la rubia finalmente abandonó su tenedor y se echó contra la silla, prestándole la atención que tanto buscaba- _ lo que decías de tratarnos como al principio…¿hablabas en serio?- _

\- _Si. De hecho por eso haz preparado el almuerzo ¿no? Era tu deber- _ la ignoró. Movió su cuello y trató de que sus palabras, como la manera de hablarle, no penetrara en su cabeza y formara todo tipo de ideas-

\- _Porque no quiero eso, Quinn- _

\- _De igual manera no estás en posición de hacer lo que quieras o no- _

\- _Pero sí de decidir- _ la cortó con seriedad y algo de molestia que comenzaba a acumularse por la forma en que la trataba. Quinn estaba sobrepasando su propio límite y no la aguantaría así mucho tiempo-

\- _¿Decidir? De decidir mucho menos- _

\- _Lo que está pasando entre nosotras solo debe aclararse, debes escuchar cómo realmente pasaron las cosas- _

\- _No quiero hacerlo- _ la cortó la rubia - _ eso ya pasó. No pienso volver a ese punto- _

\- _Bien- _ abrió los brazos ella ya fastidiada y sintiendo como la comida se atoraba en su garganta: solo era cuestión de minutos para correr al baño por unas nuevas náuseas- _ entonces si vamos a tratarnos así, como si nunca hubiese pasado algo entre nosotras… ya no seguiré con esto- _

No estaba muy segura de eso. De dejar a los niños, el plan, el trabajo que llevaba cultivando los últimos meses. No estaba segura de abandonar a Quinn pero hacerlo o quedarse, y compartir techo como dos desconocidas, sería exactamente lo mismo.

La vió fruncir sus cejas y respirar por su boca entreabierta. Estaba pensando. Quinn estaba pensando y sacando conclusiones solo ella sabrá de qué pero Rachel ya no quería solo trato distante y dormir por las noches en el cuarto de Chloe.

Sonaba apresurado, quizás pero cómo se supone que convives con la persona que amas y no poder hablarle. O tocarla, besarla o hacerle notar tu presencia. No lo sabía y tampoco se iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

\- _¿Estás…diciendo que renuncias?- _ Quinn sonaba nerviosa. Su voz le temblaba y apenas terminó de hablar se mordió la mejilla interna, con la mirada fija en ella. Sí, eso estaba diciendo-

\- _Sería lo mejor- _

\- _¿Y qué se supone que harás? ¿Qué le dirás a tu jefe? ¿Qué le diremos a la gente de este maldito lugar?- _ Quinn estaba comenzando a alterarse y no la quería en ese estado. No en los próximos minutos, cuando le diría que estaba esperando un hijo de ella-

\- _Si firmo otro contrato con rapidez y le devuelvo el dinero a Will, él lo olvidará. Y aquí…no lo sé ¿podríamos fingir un divorcio? Entonces nadie te molestaría con preguntas y no sería muy descabellado - _

\- _¿Y a los niños? No puedes dejarme con ellos sola ¡Estás tomando la decisión fácil, Rachel!- _Bien, al menos había vuelto a decir su nombre. Eso era un avance-

\- _Queda menos de la mitad del tiempo. Ellos se cuidarán solos- _ susurró y la rubia se puso de pie, pateando la mesa y dirigiéndose al living. Ella la vió pararse en medio del lugar, con la mirada recorriéndolo todo y la frustración al morder sus labios.

Todo eso eran más pruebas que nada entre ellas había acabado y por momentos el orgullo de Quinn superaba su propio record. De igual manera la entendía y no pretendía hacer como si no existiera; solo evitarlo o quitarlo cuando apareciera.

\- _¿Asique tú arruinas todo y te lavas las manos? ¿Así y todo tan fácil? ¿Te acuestas con alguien y pretendes que me sienta culpable?- _estaba sollozando. Ese miedo a perder a alguien que ocupa la garganta estaba apareciendo en la rubia y tirando de sus cuerdas vocales. Haciendo que su voz sonara débil, necesitada y triste- _ ¡Pues entonces haremos como tú quieras!- _ abandonó la cocina y caminó directo a ella. Se detuvo a centímetros de Quinn, cuando al bajar la cabeza su vista se nubló y un pequeño chillido cruzó su oído- _Siempre ha sido como tú has querido- _

\- _¡No me acosté con ella! No pasó nada entre ella y yo ¡por Dios! ¡Sabes que nunca me generó algo! Estás viendo solo lo que tú quieres, Quinn ¡maldita sea!- _

\- _¿Solo lo que quiero ver? Vi exactamente lo que tú teléfono me mostraba ¡estuviste con ella!- _

\- _¡Ella le puso algo a mi copa de vino! ¡Todo estaba planeado!- _ sus brazos se movían con violencia y una verborragia salió disparada de su boca. Se sorprendió a sí misma, sorprendió a Quinn y ahora que tenía su atención no iba a detenerse- _ Te dije que era una estafadora también ¡Ella armó esto para que nos veamos en esta situación! – _

Cada grito que emitía le generaba una punzada en su frente. Pero no le importó. Quinn se quedó estática, estupefacta tomándose su boca y arrastrando la mano por su rostro. No sabía si la había oído y más aún creído pero iba a esperar su reacción.

La rubia se giró, dándole la espalda y la vió acomodar las manos sobre su cabeza. Cayendo en la realidad, quizás, preocupada o solo riendo sin su presencia para volver a atacarla.

\- _¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel?- _ le preguntó de manera ronca, volteando a verla nuevamente y ella vió aquella mirada de dos noches atrás: furiosa y oscura- _ Te lo preguntaré una vez y quiero la verdad- _

\- _No te mentiría- _ le aseguró ella con un nudo en su garganta y desviando su vista. Allí, en un rincón, la única prueba que respaldaría todas y cada una de sus palabras. Tomó la mano de Quinn y tiró de ella, caminando hacia la computadora conectada a la cámara de la casa de Carmen- _ Mira esto- _ le dijo y se detuvieron frente a la pantalla.

Nada se veía en ella y no había signos de que recibiera señal. Quinn se inclinó y la golpeó una vez, pretendiendo mostrar alguna imagen pero nada de eso pasó.

Avanzaron minutos, en que todo continuó igual y Rachel cerró la máquina.

\- _En esa habitación del hotel ella tenía la conexión. Nos descubrió, Quinn- _ murmuró antes de estirar su brazo y tomar el hombro de la rubia: todo le daba vueltas, la fuerza comenzó a abandonarla y sentía una opresión en su pecho-

\- _Rach- _ la llamó Quinn mientras tomaba su cintura. Sus brazos se aflojaron y su vista se volvió negra.

La firmeza de la rubia sosteniéndola y su voz preocupada llamándola, fue lo último que presenció su cuerpo.

* * *

\- _¿Ya está mejor?- _ No, no lo estaba. Apenas abría los ojos y alguien ya estaba cuestionándola-

\- _No, no. Debes permanecer recostada- _ la detuvo Quinn, empujando con suavidad su hombro y regresándola contra la camilla. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital y había un doctor tras un escritorio, anotando y llenando lo que parecía una planilla- _Te desmayaste y te traje enseguida- _ le aclaró la rubia y su corazón dio un vuelco. Había vuelto a sonreírle. Como siempre lo había hecho, con su sonrisa de lado y aquel hoyuelo que siempre quería tocar. Un dedo de ella jugaba en su hombro y otro sobre su brazo, acariciándola y brindándole protección en un pequeño gesto-

\- _Bueno, ya tengo lista la radiografía- _ dijo el hombre, abandonando su silla y caminando a ellas. Rachel volteó a verlo, llegaba con sus manos ocupadas y una sonrisa agradable en su cara-

\- _¿Está todo bien con Rachel, doctor?- _ preguntó Quinn y ella sintió sus latidos golpearle el pecho. Una y otra vez en orden de salirse e ir tras cada parte de su cuerpo-

\- _Solo fue un desmayo, es normal en su estado pero debe prevenirlo. Mejora tu alimentación, Rachel e ingiere más agua. Afortunadamente los rayos X no alteraron tu estado, lo desconocía y por eso me atreví a hacerlo. Te hice además un examen de orina porque no puedes quitarte sangre y descubrí restos de una sustancia. Debes hacerte un lavado en tu estómago cuanto antes- _ ni siquiera lo miró ni le agradeció. Sus ojos estaban sobre el perfil de la rubia que asentía a cada palabra del médico y parecía ajena a su nerviosismo. Solo necesitaba que aquel hombre se callara y no continuara con nada más. Que le dijera que ya podían marcharse y ella lo haría al instante, sin mirar atrás ni decirle más nada- _ Debemos ver ahora el estado del bebé. Puedo practicarte una ecografía ahora mismo, Rachel, si lo deseas- _

Allí había muerto su oportunidad. Quinn estaba oyendo lo que su boca debería decirle y con sus propias palabras.

De repente, las caricias se detuvieron y sintió que aquella Quinn dulce que la trajo al hospital se borraría. Que solo había sido una corta ilusión y ahora regresaría todo como al inicio, efectivamente como así lo deseaba la rubia.

Quinn arrastró sus codos hacia atrás y se irguió en el pequeño banco que ocupaba. Sus dedos se alejaron de su piel pero su mirada cayó sobre ella. Sobre su abdomen y luego volvió a ella.

La rubia estaba confundida, podía notarlo y ella solo quería largarse de allí para explicarle todo. Esto era mucho peor que habérselo dicho incluso en alguna de sus últimas discusiones.

Era ella quién debía decírselo, no ese estúpido doctor que las miraba con una sonrisa.

\- _Rachel… ¿está embarazada?- _

\- _Así es- _ continuó el hombre- _ y al parecer lleva casi un mes de embarazo. Poco más de tres semanas- _

Quinn volvió a mirarla, con su pecho subiendo y bajando velozmente y en un estado casi de aturdimiento. Parecía que ahora todo le daba vueltas a ella y la mano en su frente así lo decía.

La llamó en un susurro y la rubia la observó unos segundos, mientras el hombre preparaba todo para su siguiente trabajo.

\- _Aún no podemos conocer su sexo pero sí su estado y cómo se encuentra…¿Lo hago, Rachel?- _ insistió él, arrastrándose con su silla hasta su lado y tomando un bote lleno de gel-

Movió apenas su cabeza y asintió.

Solo era cuestión de segundos para que su hijo apareciera en una pantalla.

* * *

Quinn rodeó la palanca de cambios con su mano y la apretó, dirigiéndole una mirada a la casa que llevaba controlando los últimos minutos. Solo debía esperar unos segundos más, cuando nadie ocupara los alrededores y su presencia no la delatara.

Alzó su mentón y humedeció sus labios al notar como Kurt, el único vecino que paseaba con distracción, se alejaba con lentitud pero distinguía su espalda con menos visión.

Y ya no había más nadie.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abandonó su automóvil, cerrando casi en silencio y caminando con total tranquilidad. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo casi 50 metros después, frente a una puerta con la calle exacta que había pedido.

Golpeó cuatro veces y esperó, sacudiendo sus hombros y cruzando las manos a la altura de sus muslos. Oyó desde el interior los pasos acercarse y una advertencia de que enseguida abrían.

El picaporte se movió y ella ladeó la cabeza cuando la puerta se deslizó apenas. Fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y estiró su pierna, impidiendo que volvieran a cerrar.

\- _Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- _ abrió con violencia y empujó la abertura antes de ingresar y cerrar con un fuerte portazo. Rachel se lo había advertido, se lo había contado todo y ella no le había creído. Pero ahora lo veía en su mirada, Carmen se delataba con el miedo que sus ojos demostraban. No tenía intenciones de golpearla por mucho que lo deseara pero, cuando la pelirroja hizo el intento de empujarla, se adelantó y la aventó contra la mesa del living- _ ¿Amenazas a mi esposa y crees que romperías nuestro matrimonio? – _

\- _No sé de que hablas. No amenacé a Rachel de ninguna manera. Al menos eso no fue lo que pasó entre nosotras- _ Carmen le sonreía con burla y aquel temor en sus ojos desapareció. Se irguió con ayuda de sus manos y ella trató de controlar sus impulsos. No importaba qué le dijera o con qué intentara convencerla, no se tragaría sus palabras- _ ¿Ya habló contigo? ¿No me digas que se arrepintió del divorcio?- _

\- _Ella y yo no vamos a divorciarnos- _ murmuró tomándola del cuello de su camiseta y sacudiéndola antes de arrojarla contra el sillón. Pateó un cojín que cayó y la retuvo cuando intentó levantarse. Cerró su puño y volvió a aguantarse las ganas de estrellarlo contra el rostro de Carmen. Quería hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que le rogara que se detuviera- _ pusiste en peligro la vida de mi mujer y la de mi hijo - _ agregó con furia en cada palabra dicha. Apretó su camiseta e incluso sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

La vió faltarle el aire, necesitaba respirar y apretó un poco más. Cuando la mano de Carmen tocó su brazo, en busca de ayuda, la soltó y volvió a arrojarla contra el piso.

La oyó toser, retomando su respiración, y la apuntó con su dedo antes de amenazarla.

\- _Tengo las pruebas suficientes para desenmascaraste frente a Sylvester….si te veo aquí mañana, se las haré llegar- _

No esperó otro movimiento ni alguna excusa. Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la casa, cerrando con otro portazo y sonriendo mentalmente cuando el picaporte cayó destruido.

Regresó a su automóvil y encendió el motor.

Regla número 25 de su trabajo: Habrá un antes y un después en esto. Solo se trata de borrar lo que hiciste y prepararlo todo mejor para el futuro final.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es...creo que si extendía el drama ya se iba a volver aburrido y extraño escribir la cursilería que melosamente me sale natural (lo que es raro porque en realidad no me gustan esas cosas)...eeen fin, espero les haya gustado..**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar , por una cosa, la otra o ambas. Son un amor (casi tan lindo como Achele pero más diario como paetzzzzzchele) **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Rachel le hubiese hecho caso a cada consejo de Quinn, obvio) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	30. Supernova

Cap. XXX: "Supernova"

**-Flashback-**

**Su mano sobre una mano de Rachel. Y la otra sobre su abdomen, a un lado del transductor, el aparato que se movía en busca del bebé. **

**El médico lo apartó hacia un lado y la velocidad de los movimientos descendió lentamente. Se detuvo, rozando su dedo meñique y apuntó la pantalla de un computador. **

\- **Bueno…esa pequeña bolita es él. O ella- agregó con rapidez y Quinn se acomodó con sorpresa. No podía distinguir aquellos que las madres solían ver como cada parte del cuerpo y reconocía apenas el círculo que el hombre señalaba. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su emoción y lo vió todo cual niño por primera vez en un parque de diversiones. **

**El doctor señalaba el posible lugar donde crecerían sus brazos, sus bracitos, pensó Quinn y luego las piernas. Apuntó con determinación el latido de su corazón y les indicó que todo estaba marchando a la perfección; que Rachel solo no debía abandonar sus consultas. **

**Se estiró un poco más hacia adelante y la morena tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y llamando su atención. **

\- **Es nuestro hijo- susurró y no pudo evitar la sensación que ahogó su garganta ¿Su hijo? ¿Un hijo de ambas? ¿Rachel esperaba un hijo de ella? ¿Había pasado aquella noche que no usaron protección? No lo sabía, no sabía si de ese momento se trataba. Pero sabía lo que significaba ese bombeo violento de su corazón y no era más que la verdad de las palabras de Rachel; podía reconocerlas y sobre todo sentirlas. **

**Sí, era un hijo de ambas. Rachel llevaba su hijo y en nueve meses, o menos, lo tendría con ella. Lo cargaría por primera vez en uno de sus brazos y con el otro lo cubriría mientras acariciaría su cabeza. El dedo que la morena tocaba ahora era con el que ella palparía su pecho y verificaría que todo estuviese bien con él. **

**O ella. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un resoplido divertido. Si esperaban una niña, ya podía imaginarse horas y horas dentro de una tienda de ropas o ahuyentando posibles candidatos. Su imaginación se inquietó y fue más allá; cuando la ayudara a bajar de su automóvil para llevarla al primer día de clases, con una mochila rosada en su espalda y su uniforme lisamente amoldado. Abrió los ojos y lanzó aire en un pequeño círculo que formó su boca: ¿estaba preparada para esto? No, quizás no. Pero cuánto se moría por comenzar a aprender. **

**Ignoró las demás indicaciones del médico y se inclinó hasta Rachel, arrebatándole un beso que silenció al hombre y segundos después borró su presencia. **

\- **_Dios santo, vamos a tener un hijo, Rachel- _ susurró recostándose contra su frente. El abrazo de la morena cubrió sus hombros y parte de su espalda. El llanto de Rachel opacó el suyo y su _te amo_ se adelantó al de ella. **

**Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y lloró, desahogándose de emoción contra su cuello. **

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Tomó su taza de café y la vió; Rachel ingresó a la cocina y ella se puso de pie al instante. La observó pasar directo a la mesada, buscando algo para preparar su desayuno y ella se aclaró la garganta, antes de gesticular nerviosa y hablarle.

\- _Preparé café…en el microondas- _ agregó llegando casi de un salto a el y abriéndolo-

\- _En realidad- _ murmuró la morena, tomando la taza que ella le tendía- _ con esto del embarazo, no puedo beber café- _

\- _¡Oh! Dios, lo siento. Sí, sí, tienes razón- _ enrojeció con motivo, se sintió tonta y se echó un poco de aire con su boca a sí misma para ocultarlo- _ ¿quieres que te prepare un té?- _

\- _Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Lo haré yo misma- _ la vió girar y no pudo evitar recorrerla de arriba abajo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas, cuánto la había extrañado y hablar de manera habitual ahora la llenaba de nervios. Dio un paso hacia ella y estiró su brazo, quería tocar su hombro y voltearla, saludarla cómo realmente sabían hacerlo. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y regresó a la silla, dándole un rápido sorbo a su café mientras no quitaba sus ojos de ella- _ el médico dijo que puedo beber un mínimo de café, no lo prohibió pero…ya sabes- _ le dijo por sobre su hombro y ella le sonrió- _ prefiero evitar esas cosas- _

\- _Sí, me parece bien ¿Cada cuánto debes regresar a las consultas?- _

\- _Cuándo sienta que algo no anda bien….o al menos una vez al mes- _

\- _Todo irá bien ¿cierto?- _ le preguntó con dudas y miedo. El bebé apenas llevaba un mes dentro de la morena y quedaba mucho camino por delante. Y Rachel aún debía acabar ese trabajo, como ella y como los niños y someterse a los últimos meses que siempre eran los más estresantes. Y quería que ambos estuvieran bien; la morena y su hijo pero sabía que debía cuidarla a ella y el bebé continuaría en perfecto estado, como hasta ahora. Tal vez haría eso, le quitaría peso al trabajo de Rachel y adelantaría todo para acabar cuánto antes-

\- _Debo cuidar la alimentación y algo de mis emociones- _ respondió la morena sentándose a su lado- _ parece que los cambios y el temperamento pueden afectarlo también. Es muy probable que todo vaya más que bien- _ le aseguró y ella apretó sus labios en una sonrisa-

\- _¿Cómo cuidas las emociones?- _ le preguntó tras su taza y Rachel la observó un momento, pensando la respuesta que su mente ya creaba-

\- _Serán normal los cambios de humor, quizás pueda evitarlos con menos estrés y no intranquilizarme tan rápido frente a una situación. No lo sé, todas esas cosas de las emociones- _

\- _Lo cual es irónico porque vivirás muchas ¿Te imaginas cuando pateé por primera vez? Nos ahogaremos en lágrimas de emoción- _ soltó con sinceridad y no notó la intensidad hasta que Rachel la miró con determinación, analizando cada palabra con su mirada fija en ella. Enrojeció por segunda vez y a causa de la misma persona, sintiéndose cohibida por la realidad que estaba comenzando a crear- _ lo siento. Sé que aún falta para eso- _

\- _Creo que sí…pero fue muy dulce que lo dijeras- _ le susurró y Quinn dejó su taza a un lado. Estiró su mano con nervios y la dejó sobre la de Rachel, acariciándola lentamente cuando no sintió oposición. Quería decirle algunas cosas y sabía que debía hacerlo, una disculpa, sobre todo, pero era tan mala con las palabras que temía arruinarlo todo. Sin embargo se humedeció los labios y abrió la boca, comenzando una conversación entre ambas como si tuviera la experiencia necesaria -

\- _Lamento mucho lo que pasó estos días- _murmuró y la morena no asintió ni intentó interrumpirla. Simplemente la observaba, esperando porque llegara al punto por lo que había comenzado- _ sé que actúe un poco…extrema, demasiado quizás, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Estabas allá, lejos con alguien que nunca me agradó y al regreso pasó todo tan rápido que no quise detenerme a pensar si había sido así. Para mí había sido así, no tenía si quiera la posibilidad de creerte inocente de esa situación. Me equivoqué y es algo con lo que posiblemente cargue por siempre- _

\- _No seas tan drástica contigo misma- _

\- _Pero es la verdad- _

\- _Pero no lo cargarás por siempre- _

\- _Está bien, no lo cargaré por siempre- _ le sonrió derrotada y Rachel reinició las caricias que ella detuvo- _ Pero ayer, cuando vi la ecografía y luego el médico dijo aquello que me habías adelantado, aquello de que había puesto algo en tu bebida, con todo eso quise detener un momento el tiempo. A veces uno simplemente quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y arreglarlo todo- _

\- _Pero no se puede, Quinn- _

\- _Lo sé pero ¿si pudiese?- _

\- _No, Quinn- _

\- _¿Si pudiera reconstruir todo lo que dañé? ¿todo lo que te dañé a ti? ¿Me darías esa oportunidad? Dijiste que me amabas- _

\- _Eso no tiene nada que ver- _

\- _Pero yo te amo, también. No sería justo que me dijeras que no- _ se lo había dicho. La amaba. No tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo porque no llegaría a nada haciéndolo. Era ahora más que nunca que quería demostrárselo pero antes debía hacérselo saber.

Rachel interrumpió sus movimientos, con sus ojos sobre ambas manos y luego la miró, sorprendida y con el vaivén de su pecho acelerado.

La oyó balbucear pero la cortó, regresando a su discurso antes de que la morena pudiese hablar con claridad.

\- _Además…vamos a tener un hijo. Y sé que eso no es justificación pero ambas fuimos conscientes de aquello que pasó esa noche; sabíamos que podíamos llegar a este punto. Y si lo hicimos era porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo o no tan fondo, lo deseábamos…. ¿Rachel?- _

\- _Sabía desde hacía días que tendríamos un hijo-_ le dijo la morena y ella se enderezó lentamente. Lo sabía y no se lo había dicho y por ende debió enterarse en esa consulta médica ¿Por qué no se lo había contado antes? Merecía saberlo igual que ella- _ eso era lo que quería decirte al regresar del viaje con Luke- _ sacudió la cabeza, debería haberlo sospechado. No se lo contó porque a su vuelta todo se desmoronó de un segundo a otro-

\- _¿Lo ves? Cargaré con esto por siempre- _ posiblemente iba a hacerlo. Había jugado con las emociones de la morena en ese estado y la había tratado de manera pésima. Incluso si Rachel le decía que no a su segunda oportunidad pedida, la entendería-

\- _No quiero que lo hagas. Estás queriendo remediarlo todo y es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Hay parte de mi culpa también. Si tú cargas con eso, será un peso doble porque yo también lo haré. Y si vamos a intentarlo nuevamente, debemos despojarnos de eso- _

\- _Eso quiere decir qué… ¿puedo sanarlo todo y regresarlo a cómo estaba antes?- _ si le respondía que si, se lanzaría de lleno contra su boca y las estrellaría en algo más que un beso de agradecimiento. Sería el voto de confianza definitivo y algo así como el inicio de una nueva etapa. Ahora con un futuro hijo de ambas-

\- _No quiero que sanes nada, Quinn. Solo no volvamos a lastimarnos- _ eso sonó como un sí para ella. Asintió con una sonrisa y se estiró hasta Rachel, deteniéndose frente a ella cuando la morena la frenó con una mano en su hombro- _realmente dolió la manera en que me trataste. No quiero esto ahora- _ le dijo refiriéndose al beso que ella tanto deseaba y con los ojos sobre su boca-

\- _Dolió también verte en esa situación y no entenderlo nada, Rachel- _ susurró ejerciendo fuerza para continuar con su cometido-

\- _Pero tú no querías oírme- _

\- _Dime si tú lo hubieras hecho- _ insistió rodeando su cuello y tirando levemente de el-

\- _Lo hubiera hecho- _ murmuró Rachel aflojando su agarre y bajando lentamente su brazo-

\- _No es cierto- _ aseguró ella- _quiero que esta noche vuelvas a nuestra cama- _

\- _Dormimos juntas anoche- _

\- _Pero no me miraste- _

\- _Y tú no me abrazaste- _le reclamó la morena-

\- _Tenía miedo de hacerlo- _ le confesó ella y tomó la mano de Rachel, alejándola y llevándola tras su espalda para que no insistiera en negarle el acercamiento. Abandonó su silla y se agachó hasta la altura de su boca, donde la respiración de la morena ingresaba por su nariz y se perdía en cada parte de su interior.

La pegó a su pecho y la miró una última vez antes de besarla.

No hubo más distancias ni reniegos por parte de Rachel. Abrió la boca y ella coló su lengua sin hacerla esperar. Se había vuelto su momento favorito cuando la besaba que, si pasaban más días y no la tocaba, iba a comenzar a juntar más emociones frustradas que la morena con su embarazo.

Rompió el contacto tras su espalda y acomodó sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, atrayéndola más a ella y sintiendo las caricias en sus mejillas. Podía volver a repetirle que la amaba y ese beso se intensificaría, lo intuía. Y el calor comenzaría a azotar sus cuerpos.

\- _Te amo, Rachel- _ le susurró sobre su boca antes de volver a besarla con más hambre, devorando cada parte de sus labios y demostrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado. Lo mucho que lo sentía y se arrepentía de lo sucedido.

La abrazó, aferrando sus manos a la cintura de Rachel y se puso de pie, girándola y acomodándola sobre la mesa.

Besó su cuello, mordisqueó su mentón y coló sus dedos bajo la camiseta de la morena. Esa dulce y tierna camiseta de pijama celeste llena de corazones rojos.

La sintió rodear su cintura con las piernas y Rachel se apartó apenas para abrir su camisa. Botón por botón con su mirada en ella y sonriéndole con picardía y ese amor que no temió en ningún momento de demostrarle.

Cuando la cremallera de su pantalón estuvo abajo, regresó su boca a la boca de la morena y el beso fue tan apasionado que gimieron enredando sus lenguas.

Hicieron el amor allí, una mañana de martes y con los niños en el colegio.

Respondieron sin dudas ni vergüenza al deseo de sus cuerpos tan rápido como cuando alguien carga un arma y el sonido del disparo se oye. La bala no puede evitar llegar a su destino; luego del disparo, se estrella contra algo y rompe hasta la capa más dura que podría soportarla.

El orgasmo golpeó a Rachel y Quinn se corrió en su interior segundos después, escondiéndose en su cuello para recobrar la respiración. La morena clavó sus uñas en la parte baja de su espalda y ella apretó los dientes, suspirando cuando las caricias ocuparon ese lugar.

Se quedaron así. Acariciando el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y la otra besando el hombro de la mujer que amaba. Como cuando el disparador siente su mano temblar, luego de que el arma se encuentra completamente vacía.

* * *

Regla número 48 de su trabajo: no tienes nada de que despedirte porque nada y todo allí te perteneció. Incluso aquello que jamás viste.

Quinn sonrió y acomodó el saco negro que portaba esa mañana, bajo una simple y corta camiseta dentro de su pantalón oscuro también. Tomó su maletín del piso y presionó el botón para detener el ascensor.

Le cedió el paso a la mujer que la acompañaba y caminó tras ella, deleitándose con el panorama que le brindaba: una corta falda gris, una musculosa amoldada dentro de ella y sus piernas al descubierto sobre unos zapatos de tacón.

La vió detenerse para tocar una puerta y ella se paró a su lado, guiñándole el ojo antes de ingresar primera cuando se le dio el permiso.

\- _¡He aquí la responsable de nuestro gran emprendimiento!- _ la presentó Sam Evans y los hombres de cada reunión respondieron entusiastas de igual manera- _ y hoy vino junto a su bella esposa porque ambas son mujeres de negocio- _

Tomó la mano de la morena y la guió por un costado de la mesa, fingiéndoles una sonrisa a los presentes y deteniéndose al lado de Evans.

\- _Bueno, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, firmando y planeando nuevas cosas, aprovechando nuestros recursos…- _

\- _Tus recursos- _ la interrumpió Sam-

\- _Nuestros recursos- _ insistió ella- _ mi esposa tiene proyectos más familiares. Algo más pequeño, para nuestros hijos y cosas del hogar- _

\- _Si mi esposa llega a ver esto, lo comprará todo- _ bromeó una mujer al fondo de la mesa y Quinn observó de reojo a Rachel: ya tenía el plan que había ingeniado a la madrugada dentro de su bolsillo. Ella misma quería acabar con todo esto rápido y darle a James la parte que le correspondía; incluso si eso significaba sacar dinero de otros clientes que no fueran Sylvester-

\- _Bueno, creo entonces que sería agradable hacer una reunión directamente con ellas- _ interfirió Rachel- _ Jenna ya me dijo que también quiere de esto- _ continuó ladeando su cuerpo para ver a Sam y notar sus ojos cerrados, a modo de diversión de que, si se trataba de cosas femeninas, su mujer no dudaría en comprarlo- _Oh y para los maridos que les gusta el deporte-_ agregó mirando a tres hombres que se removieron en su silla- _ habrá para ellos también- _

\- _Rachel cree que mientras nosotros hacemos negocios, las parejas que se quedan en casa, con esos quehaceres, pueden tener un pequeño espacio con cosas dedicadas a ellos- _ explicó Quinn rodeando la cintura de su esposa- _¿entonces?- _

\- _Sería como un regalo que ustedes le darían. No será costoso ni nos excederemos en lujos- _mintió. Habían averiguado los gustos personales y casi excéntricos de los presentes y sus parejas y algunos sobrepasaban el límite de lo normal. Lo conseguirían todo, desde un simple palo de golf que uno de ellos no quería dejar de usar por la firma de su jugador favorito hasta alguna joya histórica para las mujeres.

Solo se trataba de convencerlos, firmar y más dinero correría en sus cuentas bancarias.

Uno de los hombres acomodó su corbata y asintió, gustoso de la idea de gastar algo de su exuberante dinero en algo para su pareja.

Casi 45 minutos después, Rachel firmaba un contrato con cada uno de ellos.

\- _Eso fue lo más fácil que hice en mi vida- _ le dijo a Quinn cuando le abrió la puerta de su automóvil-

\- _Entraste y eras como una estrella que llamó la atención de todos- _ le recordó la rubia antes de besarla y observarla acomodarse en el asiento acompañante- _ como una supernova- _agregó al acomodarse en su lugar y encender el motor-

\- _Bueno…en general lo soy- _ bromeó Rachel-

\- _Oh, si, lo olvidaba. Eres como mi estrella favorita- _

\- _¿Es eso sarcasmo?- _

\- _Es eso totalmente real- _ aseguró ella moviendo la palanca de cambios y alejándose de la empresa.

Rachel lanzó un resoplido divertido y acomodó una mano en su muslo; disfrutando del espacio reducido que contenía a ambas.

\- _Tenemos que decirles a los niños- _

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _ preguntó Quinn deteniéndose frente a un semáforo-

\- _De que estoy embarazada. Bueno, Chloe ya lo sabe pero Luke…ella me dijo que él quiere quedarse con nosotras- _

\- _¿Quedarse con nosotras? ¿Así como…como hijos? ¿Adoptarlos?- _ Rachel alzó los hombros. No lo sabía pero era lo más probable- _ Rachel….- _

\- _Lo sé. Sé que esto no es fácil pero… ¿podemos al menos pensarlo? – _ asintió lentamente pero segura. Casi un año atrás no sabía nada de niños y ahora de repente tenía tres hijos. Bueno, uno veía en camino pero ya sonaba igual en su mente-

\- _Está bien, lo pensaremos- _ le sonrió acelerando nuevamente y conduciendo camino a casa-

\- _Estoy empezando a pensar que eso de ser estrella brillante es mejor para ti- _Rió y sacudió la cabeza-

\- _No- _ aseguró volteando a verla- _ mejor para ti- _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es...espero les haya gustado! Preguntaron si el drama se acabó, es muy probable. **

**Tangamandapia : Amo Pezberry porque Santana y Rachel eran la razón por la que veía Glee y me banqué las últimas temporadas, además de que los fics de ambas nunca tienen drama. Escribo faberry porque se me da natural, supongo por lo que fui Achele shipper (todavia lo soy solo que me niego a aceptarlo) Gracias por leer, saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar , por una cosa, la otra o ambas. Son un amor (lindo, lindo como solo Achele lo fue y ningun ship se le puede comparar) **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	31. Azúcar

Cap. XXXI: "Azúcar "

Supuso que aquellas amenazas no habían servido de nada, pensó Quinn. Porque allí estaba ahora, con su maletín y abandonando la oficina de Sam Evans cuando Carmen ingresó por la puerta principal y caminaba de frente a ella.

Se detuvo, cortando su paso y Quinn la observó de arriba abajo, demostrándole que su presencia no le inmutaba. La vió estirarse hasta ella, apenas y con sus manos entrelazadas a las alturas de sus muslos para no llamar la atención de alguien más.

Alejó apenas su cabeza y la escuchó, penetrándole el sonido de su voz con una molestia mayor a la de antes.

\- _Veo que Rachel y tú ya han hecho más de las suyas. Sue me contó que firmaron otro contrato- _ odiaba a Sylvester, cuánto la odiaba. Tenía su confianza depositada en Carmen y si, descubría que no había relación cordial entre ellas, nunca se ganaría un lugar entre sus reuniones. Sonrió de medio lado, disfrutando el elogio malintencionado y dio un paso atrás-

\- _Mi esposa lo hizo. Es una mujer sumamente inteligente- _

\- _No lo dudo. Inteligente y hermosa, una combinación fatal para algunas como nosotras ¿no crees?- _ apagó su sonrisa y la fulminó con la mirada. No quería recordar aquel gusto de esa mujer por Rachel y menos aún lo que llevó a distanciarlas días atrás. Asique alejó aquellas palabras de su cabeza y volvió a sonreírle como si nada la hubiese inmutado-

\- _Y a ti te falta un poco de ambas…Por lo que veo ¿te quedarás?- _

\- _Por favor- _ se burló Carmen- _ ¿creíste que ir a golpearme a mi casa y amenazarme iba a hacer que dejara Santa Bárbara? Aún no cumplí mi objetivo- _

\- _Lo cual si Sylvester lo descubriera no tendrías opción de hacerlo- _la mujer lanzó un resoplido, irónico y ella entrecerró los ojos. No entendía la diversión en lo dicho-

\- _Tú tienes pruebas en mi contra…y yo tengo en contra de ustedes ¿o piensas que tiré aquella cámara y la conexión? Aún tiene señal directo a tu casa. Interferida e inexistente, pero señal al fin y al cabo y es la mayor prueba que podría guardar- _ bien, tenía que admitir que no se esperaba aquello y la soltura con que Carmen la amenazó sutilmente tampoco. Sin embargo obvió algún gesto que la delatara y solo asintió ligeramente-

Avanzó con seguridad, alzando su mentón y sus hombros se rozaron al pasar una junto a la otra. Los hubiese golpeado con fuerzas si Sue Sylvester no estuviese caminando tras la mujer que odiaba y con dos cafés en manos.

\- _Buenos días- _ la saludó con su mejor sonrisa y la mujer le alzó las cejas en respuesta. Eso era de lo más cercano que Sylvester le hablaba cuando solía encontrarla en el lugar.

Las miró por sobre su hombro y lanzó un suspiro de molestia al verlas ingresar a la misma oficina. Carmen tenía ventaja, la tuvo desde el principio y estaba aprovechando mejor que nunca la situación.

Empujó las puertas de entrada y abandonó el edificio, bajando casi a trote las escaleras y subiendo a su automóvil.

Su único recurso era Luke. Se había hecho muy buen amigo de David y ya era hora de usarlo como la carta comodín que reservó desde que todo aquello comenzó.

Arrojó el maletín al asiento trasero y manejó directo a casa. Apenas cuatro meses, o menos, mucho menos, quedaba para expirar el contrato. Y menos, aún menos, para el golpe final y para aquel entonces Sue Sylvester debía estar en la palma de su mano.

Aceleró y notó que apenas unos minutos le bastaron para estar frente a su vereda. Apagó el motor y estiró su brazo a lo largo del asiento que solía ocupar Rachel, acomodándolo sobre el respaldar y mirando al exterior: Chloe estaba leyendo un libro algo extenso contra la puerta y Luke, algo más alejado, comía unas palomitas e intentaba arrojarle una de vez en cuando pero no llegaba a su cometido.

No podía creer que se había encariñado con esos niños pero ahora, en unos minutos solo para ella, entendía por qué lo había hecho. Luke era tan parecido a Rachel que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le generara cariño y ella se lo devolviera gustosa. Chloe, en cambio, era su carácter con muchos años menos. Iba a insistir en que esa niña sería tan o más igual en el negocio al pasar el tiempo: decidida, audaz y sin memoria.

¿Se hubiese encariñado con otros niños que hubiesen ocupado el lugar de ellos? Quizás. Pero solo quizás si Rachel hubiese estado allí también.

Chloe alzó la vista hacia ella y Quinn levantó apenas su mano saludándola. La niña frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, regresando sus ojos al libro y leyendo como si ese gesto no hubiese existido.

\- _¿Y ahora por qué no me saludas?- _ le reclamó con sus brazos abiertos tras abandonar el coche-

\- _Estabas a unos metros- _ le respondió con obviedad- _ solo debías bajar y cuando pasaras te saludaba- _

\- _Está bien- _ murmuró ella deteniéndose frente a la pequeña- _ salúdame ahora- _ agregó arrodillándose y tapando con su mano la página que leía-

\- _Hola- _

\- _No, no, pero salúdame bien. Mamá pasó cinco horas fuera de casa ¿qué acaso no me extrañas?- _ le preguntó fingiendo seriedad y Chloe entrecerró los ojos, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada antes de volver a sus ojos-

\- _¿Te has estado drogando?- _

\- _¡Chloe!- _

\- _Hablo en serio- _ insistió la niña acercándose a olerle la camisa y alrededor de su cabeza- _ ¿alucinógenos? marihuana ¿quizás? – _

\- _No quiero esas palabras en tu vocabulario- _ le reclamó poniéndose de pie y señalándola amenazante- _ Y por supuesto que no tomé nada de eso- _

\- _La marihuana no se toma, tonta- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ Quinn apretó los ojos; Rachel abrió la puerta y coló su cabeza como sus palabras a la conversación con un tono algo irritante- _ ¿puedo saber por qué están hablando de eso?- _

\- _Quinn se droga- _ dijo Luke llenando su boca con palomitas-

\- _¿Qué?- _ exclamó la morena sorprendida y acercándose a ellos- _ Quinn ¿qué se supone que estás diciéndoles a los niños?- _ ella rodó los ojos ¿desde cuándo Rachel se autoproclamó la madre autoritaria y la que mandaba en la relación?-

\- _Nada de eso- _ la cortó Quinn- _ es Chloe y las tonterías que dice todo el tiempo- _

\- _No he dicho nada- _ se defendió la niña mojando su dedo índice y volteando una página-

\- _¡Por supuesto que lo has dicho!- _ le recordó Quinn-

\- _Bueno ya, ya- _ se burló Chloe- _ ¿vas con mamá Rach y le acusas de que te molestamos?- _

\- _No he hecho eso- _ murmuró la rubia sonrojada- _ además tú comenzaste, yo solo quería un saludo- _

\- _¿Y cómo terminaron hablando de drogas?- _ preguntó Rachel-

\- _¡Fue ella!- _ insistió Quinn señalando con ambos brazos a Chloe-

\- _Como sea- _ la cortó la morena- _ ¿pueden pasar? Tenemos algo que decirles con Quinn- _ agregó mirando a los niños-

\- _¿Algo bueno o malo?- _ preguntó Luke sin siquiera hacer el intento de levantarse-

\- _Algo… ¿bueno? Algo, Luke- _ respondió Rachel-

\- _¿Tiene que ver contigo? ¿o con ella?- _ continuó el niño-

\- _Tiene que ver con ambas- _

\- _¿Es algo fuera del trabajo?- _ Rachel rodó los ojos. Debería haber sospechado que Luke haría una pregunta tras otra, después de todo era muy similar a ella en carácter-

\- _Sí, es algo fuera del trabajo- _

\- _¿Qué estás embarazada?- _ inquirió él y la mandíbula de Quinn rozó el piso. Volteó lentamente a ver a Rachel que se encontraba en igual estado pero con ambas cejas levantadas. Y aún más sorprendida que ella- _ ya lo sabía- _ terminó alzando sus hombros-

\- _¿Cómo que lo sabías?- _ preguntó la rubia-

\- _Chloe me lo dijo- _alzó ambas manos derrotada y las golpeó en un sonido contundente. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle que Rachel le había dicho: Chloe conocía su estado y debería haber prevenido que no se lo escondería a su hermano-

Debía admitir que no le molestaba aunque le hubiese gustado ser ella, o Rachel y ella acompañándola, las que le contaran la noticia. Quería ver el gesto de ambos y si en el fondo había alguna sensación de que pudiera molestarles.

Ahora Luke solo continuaba comiendo sus palomitas y sus ganas de hacer aquello de otra manera se esfumaron. Sin embargo, vió a Rachel pasar frente a ella y caminar directo al niño, deteniéndose frente a él y encorvándose a su altura.

\- _Si, estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo con Quinn- _ escuchó de la morena y ella se sentó al lado de Chloe que veía todo con atención- _ ¿está bien para ti?- _

\- _Si está bien para ustedes- _ murmuró él- _ se gustan y pueden tenerlo. O muchos, pueden tener muchos hijos luego- _ Rachel volteó a verla y ambas resoplaron a la vez; divertidas y emocionadas por el tono de voz de Luke-

\- _Primero lo primero- _ continuó la morena regresando a él- _ o los primeros. Te gustaría conocerlo cuando nazca ¿cierto?- _

\- _Uhm…si ustedes quieren- _

\- _¿Pero tú quieres?- _ insistió Rachel. Luke volvió a alzar sus hombros y Quinn se cruzó de brazos para no ir hacia él y arroparlo en ellos. Le parecía encantadora la forma de hablar de cada uno aún siendo parte de ese negocio al que ella también pertenecía. Luke y Chloe mantenían la inocencia de la niñez por la que aún atravesaban y la demostraban sin siquiera proponérselo. Como la inteligencia y la osadía para acatar cada orden que ella les daba.

Le dedicó una mirada a Rachel y sonrió. La morena se había acostumbrado a ellos más rápido y comprendía porqué quizás su deseo de cumplir el de Luke. Pero estaban esperando un hijo, un bebé que ocuparía sus primeros meses en brazos y dependencia de ambas y no podrían obviar ninguna etapa de su crecimiento.

Si apenas estaba comenzando a idealizarse con uno ¿podría con dos más? ¿Con los tres? Con los cuatro porque estaba segura que Rachel iba a necesitarla en muchas ocasiones y solo ella iba a poder socorrerla.

Aquella familia que comenzó con una firma había acabado. Ahora eran una realmente sin contrato de por medio.

\- _¡Tú le contaste!- _ parpadeó varias veces y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; se había perdido en sus pensamientos y en consecuencia de la conversación entre Rachel y Luke. No entendía por qué pero él señalaba algo molesto a Chloe, incluso a la pequeña distancia-

\- _Si, ella me lo contó- _ dijo Rachel- _ pero quiero saber si eso es lo que realmente quieres ¿No quieres regresar a la empresa cuando esto termine?- _ agregó la morena luego de observar a su alrededor y notar la ausencia de cualquier vecino-

\- _No, no quiero- _

\- _¿Quieres quedarte con nosotras?- _ hubo un largo silencio y Quinn lo interpretó a la perfección. Luke miró a Rachel y completamente avergonzado asintió en un suave movimiento. Infló su pecho y tragó con fuerzas cuando algo de conmoción atravesó su garganta. Si Chloe respondía lo mismo, había un largo camino por emprender y otro por dejar atrás.

Rachel y los niños se alejarían de este trabajo y ella se asumiría como el respaldo de cada uno. Gastarían tiempo en el papeleo de adopción y esas cosas, pensó. Pero solo era tiempo que siempre avanzaba y regresaría en su provecho.

Mientras veía el abrazo de Luke y Rachel, se pasó las manos a lo largo de sus muslos y giró a ver a Chloe: la niña miraba la escena alejada cual adolescente enamorada y una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- _¿Y tú?- _ le preguntó llamando su atención. Chloe la miró y segundos después le sonrió, antes de recostarse contra ella-

\- _Solo porque necesitas un poco de azúcar en tu vida. No porque quiera irme a vivir contigo- _ rió, ahogando una pequeña carcajada y pasó su brazo por el hombro de la niña, atrayéndola a ella y dejándole un beso en su cabeza-

Recordó cuando una tarde, mientras su padre preparaba un café como solía hacerlo antes de dormir, ella estaba a su lado, hurgando entre las tazas porque quería saber de que se trataba aquella bebida, cuando él golpeó suavemente la cuchara en su mano y la detuvo. _Roseas con azúcar, en la cantidad justa y disfrutas todo con una sonrisa. _

Y lo vió beber con gusto, disfrutando cada sorbo y ella se acercó a la mesada cuando él abandonó la cocina. Se estiró hasta la taza y la olió, gesticulando con desagrado al descubrir las últimas gotas que nunca bebía.

\- _Siempre debes dejar algo de azúcar al final- _ le dijo Russel desde la puerta- _ porque si desaparece, si bebes todo….nunca disfrutarás con una sonrisa- _

Tal vez de allí, su gusto por el café aumentó al pasar los años. Y tal vez por eso siempre lo bebía amargo también.

Acarició el cabello de Chloe y alzó la vista: Rachel caminaba hacia ellas con Luke detrás.

Sonrió. Tal vez por eso ahora sonreía tanto. Porque tomaba todo y dejaba la proporción justa al final como Russel le enseñó.

Y la disfrutaba.

* * *

Regla número 9 de su trabajo: Haz toda y cada una de las cosas pensando solo en ti. Incluso si alguna vez trabajas acompañada.

\- _¿Cómo que no puedo?- _ le preguntó por segunda vez a James y él resopló arrojándose contra su silla. Estaban en su oficina y llevaban hablando de eso poco más de 20 minutos; porque debía llegar a su punto desde otro lado y no de manera directa. Porque lo conocía y él descubriría sus razones con rapidez-

\- _Quinn, a ver…en unos meses este trabajo se acaba ¿de acuerdo? Armas tus valijas y regresas a tu departamento ¡Pero con millones! Con tantos que antes nunca habías tomado ¿por qué quieres complicarlo todo? – _

\- _Solo estoy preguntándote por qué no puedo. Por qué no podría ella hacerlo si lo quiere- _

\- _Si Rachel es la que quiere adoptarlos, pues que lo haga y arreglará ese asunto con William- _

\- _¿Pero por qué no se podría James? ¡Solo quiero que me respondas esa estúpida pregunta! – _

\- _¿Y a ti por qué te parece que no se puede? Te creía más inteligente- _ no le parecía por nada. Si ellas querían adoptar a los niños cuando aquello acabara no tenían por qué presentarles resistencia alguna. Se puso de pie, aquella conversación estaba comenzando a ahogarla y no debería haberse vuelto tan larga- _ Están bajo la custodia de Shuester- _ comenzó él y Quinn se pasó una mano por el cabello. Había una custodia legal, quizás y ni su mayor deseo o el de Rachel podrían quitarla-

\- _¿Y?- _

\- _¿Y qué más quieres saber? No puede adoptarlos- _aseguró James meciéndose en su silla y con total tranquilidad- _ son legalmente hijos de William y no pueden alejarse de él hasta su mayoría de edad. Que creo, si mal no recuerdo…aún queda mucho tiempo para eso- _

\- _¿Estás hablando en serio?- _ preguntó en un susurro y él asintió. Sí, estaba hablando en serio, podía notarlo en sus gestos, en su mirada y en su tono de voz. Allí había muerto otro de sus deseos.

Se aclaró la garganta e infló sus mejillas, expulsando el aire para evitar las lágrimas caer. Nunca lo hizo frente a James y dudaba hacerlo alguna vez. Mucho menos cuando sabía que el no se inmutaría por su sufrimiento.

\- _Además ¿por qué quiere adoptarlos? Solo son un par de niños que tiene que trabajar…- _

\- _¡No son solo un par de niños! ¡Y no es Rachel la que solo quiere adoptarlos!...Yo también- _ terminó con su pecho subiendo y bajando y la sonrisa de James se borró al instante.

Lo vió ponerse de pie y dio un paso atrás. No le tenía miedo pero no quería que aquello continuara a los gritos y empeorara la tensión que había nacido de repente.

\- _¿Qué tú también qué?- _

\- _Tengo algo que decirte- _ murmuró en cambio acariciando fugazmente su mejilla y aclarándose la garganta. Ya se había autoproclamado la cabeza de la familia y eso implicaba protegerlos y cuidarlos también. Asique no lo dudó y le dio la noticia a él también- _Rachel y yo estamos juntas. De verdad, como una relación seria. Y estamos esperando un hijo- _

Esperó, en silencio y de pie, y luego de unos largos segundos él lanzó una corta y casi inexistente risa. Sin embargo alzó su mentón y aguardó aún más, aguantando cualquier cosa que James quisiera decirle.

\- _Entonces ¿es en serio? Esa vez que las encontré besándose ¿estaban haciéndolo de verdad?- _ asintió con seguridad y él alzó las cejas, sorprendido y asimilando la situación- _ y pretenden llevar esta farsa a algo real. Quieren que esta familia se mantenga así ¿sin problemas? ¿Creyeron que solo era actuar según sus impulsos y ahora simplemente continuar como quieren?- _

\- _No le veo el problema. Es mi último trabajo y quiero irme de esta manera- _

\- _Te repito, Quinn….te creía más inteligente- _

\- _Si no vas a decirme lo que quiero escuchar, entonces me voy- _ dijo girando sobre sus talones y caminando a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte y abrió, girando y deteniéndose a mirarlo una vez más- _ piensa que este bebé sería tu nieto. Porque esa es la manera en que tú y yo nos queremos- _ salió y cerró, avanzando sin esperarlo salir o su intento de detenerla.

Tenía una familia que la esperaba en casa y no podía andar retrasando con algo que no tenía excusas.

* * *

\- _Aquí tengo una lista de lo que Sylvester comprará- _ ingresó Chloe a la cocina con una hoja y dejándola sobre la mesa. Rachel y Quinn se miraron entre ellas y luego a la niña- _ No tienen que agradecerme, Luke convenció a David y le preparé una lista igual a él que le dará a su madre. Si fuese tú- _ dijo mirando a la rubia- _ comenzaría cuanto antes a preparar esto- _

\- _Si, Chloe, comenzaré hoy mismo y…- _ su respuesta quedó al aire cuando Luke llegó corriendo y se colgó de su cuello, tras ella y la abrazó contra su pecho un momento-

\- _¿Hablaste con tu jefe? ¿Nos quedaremos con ustedes?- _ le preguntó rodeando la mesa y deteniéndose a su lado. Chloe también pareció recordarlo porque arrojó el bolígrafo y esperó con su mirada en ella. Ambos con la mirada llena de ilusión pero la de Luke con un brillo especial, como los ojos de Rachel cuando el sol los golpeaba al mediodía. Solo que los de él no necesitaban ayuda de ninguna luz, brillaban aguados por sus propias emociones-

No podía acabar con eso tan rápido. Apenas en la mañana le preguntaron si querían quedarse con ellas, que los adoptarían y ser una familia nueva. Hablaría al día siguiente con Shuester y lo arrinconaría hasta un límite en el que le cediera la respuesta que esperaba.

Estiró su brazo y rozó suavemente con un puño el mentón de Luke, con diversión y sintiendo como su respiración se desesperaba por saber la respuesta.

\- _Hablé sí…eso llevará tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora podemos continuar de esta manera- _

\- _¡Genial!- _ alzó los brazos Luke con felicidad- _ eso significa que si podremos luego ¡Voy por mi patineta!- _ exclamó abandonando la cocina y corriendo escaleras arriba-

\- _No me mires así- _ le dijo Quinn a Rachel cuando volvieron a estar solas-

\- _No te miro de ninguna manera…hiciste bien. Mañana hablaré con Will- _

\- _No, no lo harás. Yo lo haré- _ aseguró Quinn seriamente y Rachel rodó los ojos. Pero cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse con la salida de ambos niños, se estiró sobre la mesa y atrapó entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y la sacudió apenas, obligándola a que la viera a los ojos-

\- _Chloe tiene razón…todos los días tienes un granito más de azúcar- _ sonrió y los labios de la morena atraparon los de ella. Acomodó sus manos en la espalda de Rachel y se recostó contra su frente cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles-

\- _Un granito de azúcar- _ repitió con diversión y Rachel jugó con su labio inferior, mordiéndolo y tirando de el-

\- _Y se me antojarán muchas cosas dulces en estos meses- _ susurró la morena volviéndola a besar y Quinn la jaló, incluso sobre la mesa y la sentó a horcadas de ella-

\- _Seré el azúcar más dulce entonces- _ le dijo contra su boca antes de reiniciar el beso y cortándolo por momentos solo para oírla quejarse. Porque de esa manera la disfrutaba más: dejando algo para el final.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es y ya el 31, que loco, que rápido. Capaz y estamos en la mitad del fic o apenas pasado la mitad. En fin, espero les haya gustado. **

**Lu13: Ay ¡gracias! que bonitas palabras. Espero que te sigan gustando las historias, y en gral a todos los que las leen. Es muy lindo ver que a hay gente que les gustan mis locas ideas. Muchas gracias, saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar . Son un amor **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	32. Cronometrar

Cap. XXXII: "Cronometrar"

75.000 dólares. 2 firmas, 1 cheque que no aceptó y un estrechón de manos. Nada más. Ni todo ese dinero recibido le pareció razón suficiente para comenzar ese día satisfecha; con un día más en ese trabajo y uno menos para lo que faltaba.

Había perdido casi tres horas con Sam Evans y otra más con William Shuester. Ninguno le caía bien y había compartido la mañana con ambos. Evans porque le parecía carente de inteligencia y Shuester porque la tuvo rogándole, 60 minutos, por algo a lo que él solo respondía de manera negativa.

Estaba segura de que los odiaba. Odiaba que Sam Evans fuese tan idiota y se dejara quitar el dinero de manera tan fácil, no le gustaba el trabajo fácil pero odiaba el difícil que tenía con Sue Sylvester. Odiaba a esa mujer porque el tiempo ya comenzaba a jugar en su contra y no había caminado hacia ella más allá de un paso.

Odiaba a William Shuester. Poco había oído de él entre los pasillos de su edificio y no era la única que se burlaba internamente de sus acciones. Si no fuese por sus rescatadas ideas laborales, sería Evans con unos años de más y chalecos que nunca se quitaba. Pero lo odiaba por sobre todo porque respaldaba las ideas de James: no podía adoptar a Luke y Chloe y no había nada lo que haría cambiar de opinión.

Odiaba en ese momento su trabajo. Odiaba a todos los que no fuesen de su equipo y estaban del otro lado la casa a la que caminaba. Odiaba Santa Bárbara. Odiaba sentirse así, frustrada y odiando a todos y todo a causa de ese sentimiento. Odiaba todo lo que nunca podía conseguir y lo que quería ahora era continuar manteniendo esa sonrisa ilusionada en los niños. Pero James ya se la había borrado y por eso lo odiaba a él también.

Pateó una pelota de goma que estaba en su jardín, hacia la calle, y rodó los ojos cuando golpeó contra la parte trasera de su propio automóvil. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó su mirada al frente, avanzando con lentitud y cansancio hasta el picaporte.

Quinn abrió la puerta de casa y el aroma a chocolate invadió su nariz con rapidez. Cerró y arrojó el maletín a un costado mientras oía las risas provenientes de la cocina.

\- _Ey, Luke ¡Luke! ¿quién soy? – _ Chloe estaba sobre una silla, de espalda a ella, mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos cubiertos de chocolate que goteaba y caía a borbotones en el piso-

\- _¡Eres Olivia!- _ los oyó reír y a Luke tomar su abdomen en señal de ella. Olivia. La recordaba tras aquella charla en una noche de tormenta, donde ambos le aseguraron que se trataba de la mujer que los cuidaba de pequeños. Se preguntó por qué estaban riendo de esa mujer ahora ¿harían eso con ella en unos meses? ¿O ya estaban haciéndolo a sus espaldas? –

\- _Chloe, baja de allí y no juegues con el chocolate- _ la puerta del horno se cerró y una Rachel sacudiendo sus manos en el delantal apareció frente a ella. Sonrió, estaban cocinando algo, tan sincronizados, que ninguno pareció notarla aún-

\- _Pero esto ya no sirve- _ le recordó la niña lamiéndose una de sus manos- _ ¡Oh, si! ¡Se la daré a Quinn!- _

\- _No puedes hacer eso- _ reclamó Luke ofendido - _ ya lo manoseaste. Quinn no puede comerlo- _

\- _Y no lo hará- _ aseguró Rachel cerrando la heladera luego de buscar una caja de leche- _ Puede hacerle daño- _

\- _¡Claro que no! Solo exageras porque es tu novia. Eres peor que esos niños que jalan el cabello de la niña que les gusta- _reclamó Chloe abandonando la silla y llegando a Rachel, que removía de perfil a ella algo en una fuente-

\- _No exagero- _ refutó la morena deteniéndose y volteando a ver a la niña- _ Y Quinn no es mi novia- _ agregó y luego alzó su mirada, notándola y evitando sonreírle. Ella se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared, observándolas luego de guiñarle un ojo a Luke que la había visto con anticipación-

\- _Pero van a tener un hijo- _ le recordó Chloe con obviedad- _ eso las hace novias- _

\- _No somos…-_

\- _De seguro Quinn es de las novias que te recitan poemas- _ cortó la niña a Rachel- _ te dice que te bajará la luna y la que armará todo un espectáculo cuando te proponga matrimonio realmente- _Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida ¡no hacía nada de eso! Chloe era una niña sumamente inteligente ¿por qué o cómo suponía aquello?- _ Me imagino también que cuando su hijo nazca lo tendrá todo el día en brazos, ni siquiera irá a trabajar por estar con él- _alzó una ceja y luego la otra, sí, eso tal vez podría ser así- _Ah pero ponle audífonos a tu hijo, Rachel, porque cuando comience a darle órdenes él sufrirá más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo- _

\- _¿Lo ves, Chloe? Eres una exagerada- _ rió la morena regresando contra la mesada para continuar batiendo. La niña alzó sus hombros y Quinn avanzó hacia ella, deteniéndose tras de si cuando volvió a hablar-

\- _Quizá lo sea- _ murmuró la pequeña rubia- _ pero me agrada verle la cara cuando se molesta ¿Lo han notado? Se enfada con facilidad y de la misma manera se tranquiliza. O se enfada cuando realmente algo o alguien le importa. Alguien como tú, Rachel. O como nosotros, lo sé- _ agregó con rapidez al ver a Rachel con ganas de refutarle- _Y me va a gustar mucho verla así tantas otras veces. Como debe estar ahora justo detrás de mi- _ terminó y ella abrió la boca admirada. Regla número 7 de su trabajo: dejarás de ser la cabeza creativa cuando alguien ocupe tu lugar, manejando mejor los movimientos y cada segundo trabajado ¿Eso era Chloe ahora? Bufó divertida, no, no podía serlo- _ Bueno no, no tienes esa cara de enfado- _ agregó al voltear y observarla con diversión-

\- _No, no la tengo- _ repitió Quinn- _ ¿estás segura que no te contrataron para molestarme en realidad? - _

\- _No puedo decírtelo. Secreto de estado- _ le sonrió la niña con burla antes de meter el dedo en una fuente de chocolate y continuar comiéndolo-

\- _Chloe, deja de hacer eso. Es asqueroso- _

\- _No te preocupes que de igual manera no es para ti. Tú no lo comerás- _ le dijo la niña estirando su brazo hacia arriba para dejar caer un hilo de chocolate dentro de su boca-

\- _¿Y entonces para quién?- _ preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel-

\- _Adivina- _ murmuró la morena divertida-

\- _No, no estoy para eso ¿Para quién, Rachel?- _

\- _Oye, tranquila….es para Sylvester- _agregó la morena observándola un momento con el bols de cocina contra su pecho- _ Jenna me dijo que tomará el té hoy en su casa e hice que me invitara. Iré y le llevaré este pastel en el que estoy trabajando, tiene del cereal que le dijimos le haría bien a la dieta de su hijo. Por eso perdí toda la mañana en el, quiero que quede perfecto- _

Asintió, algo aturdida aún por lo que podría pasar en ese encuentro y aún más por quiénes lo presenciarían. Ella solía encontrarse a Sylvester y a Carmen cuando visitaba la empresa de Sam. Pero ella tenía su carácter rígido y seguro. Rachel era todo lo contrario y no quería imaginársela en una situación incómoda o insegura para ella.

\- _¿Iré contigo?- _Rachel negó al instante-

\- _Es solo para nosotras. Jenna, Sue y alguna de sus amigas- _ gesticuló con desconfianza. Eso implicaba a Carmen. Atrás habían quedado sus celos hacia ella, ahora solo temía por lo que pudiese pasarle a Rachel y a su hijo. Había una parte de ella que no quería que asistiera a esa merienda- _ Además, quiero aprovechar para anunciarles de mi embarazo. No voy a poder continuar entrenando al equipo infantil y me parece justo que ellas lo sepan- _ sonrió con felicidad. Eso sonaba aún mejor y moría por verle la cara a las demás cuando se lo contara-

\- _¿Y quién ocupará tu lugar?- _ preguntó Luke con tristeza-

\- _No lo sé- _ respondió la morena- _ pero buscaremos una entrenadora de mi categoría- _

\- _No encontraremos otra, entonces- _ bromeó Quinn llegando a Rachel y rodeándole la cadera con sus brazos. Con su mentón sobre el hombro, respirando el olor a chocolate con el de vainilla que desprendía su cuello, cerrando sus ojos y balanceándose en un baile lento, inexistente y cariñoso, allí, en conjunto con todo aquello, le susurró cuán hermosa estaba. Así, cual ama de casa con delantal y sus hijos acompañándola. Con su sonrisa esperándola, su cabello recogido y su camiseta arremangada. La apretó contra ella y su nariz generó cosquillas en el cuello de Rachel, produciéndole una risa que la hizo abrir los ojos, despacio y para mirarla en esa burbuja de diversión.

Le dejó un beso en la mejilla, con ese sonido ensordecedor y casi dominante, eminente a que así lo era, a que había un hilo de pertenencia desde su interior hasta el exterior de Rachel y otro que comenzaba igual, pero desde la morena hacia ella.

De la misma manera quiso dejarle otro pero el carraspeo de garganta de Chloe la hizo alejarse, abandonar el contacto con Rachel y dar unos pasos hacia atrás, regresando contra la pared.

\- _Si tú no vas a ser la entrenadora ya no quiero jugar entonces- _ aseguró Luke arrastrando una silla y pisando una pata de Charlie accidentalmente-

\- _¡Luke, ten cuidado!- _ le reclamó Chloe al oír el llanto del perro y llegando a el, encorvándose a su altura y tomándolo entre sus brazos-

\- _¡Lo siento, lo siento! - _ se disculpó él-

\- _¡Eres un tonto! ¡Quebraste uno de sus huesos!- _ exclamó la niña mostrándoles la pata dañada-

\- _No es para tanto, Chloe. Apenas y lo tocó. De igual manera la cocina no es lugar para Charlie, llévalo al lavadero- _ le ordenó Quinn-

\- _¡No! Debemos llevarlo con el veterinario, una de sus uñas está rota- _

\- _Ya ni siquiera llora, Chloe. No seas tan dramática- _ insistió la rubia-

\- _¡Bien! Lo llevaré yo sola ¡Sola!- _ aseguró alzándolo y poniéndose de pie. Quinn echó un resoplido cuando pasó a su lado y de un salto llegó a Rachel, arrebatándole un rápido beso de su boca-

\- _Iré con ella- _ le susurró sobre sus labios antes de otro rápido beso y viéndola asentir.

Abandonó la casa y casi a rastras tuvo que obligar a la niña a subir su automóvil pero debía admitir que Charlie no mostraba una buena cara. Tal vez la pisada le había dolido más de lo que creía realmente.

Estaba encendiendo el motor cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y Luke se acomodó con agilidad, sonriéndole cuando lo vió por el espejo retrovisor.

\- _Rachel se irá en una hora. Asique me dijo que las acompañara. Por las dudas- _

Asintió ligeramente y movió la palanca de cambios, acelerando para no viajar con lentitud.

Quería que todo aquello terminara en menos de una hora entonces.

* * *

Visualmente a todas les había gustado su pastel, habían quedado fascinadas de tan solo verlo reposar en sus manos y caminar con el hasta la cocina.

Estaban Jenna, Sue, Carmen y unas cuatro mujeres más que no reconoció pero claramente eran dos parejas. Se acomodaron en el living y desistió de hablar los primeros minutos. Tal vez por tener a Sylvester junto a su hombro derecho y a Carmen en el otro. Tal vez por esos nervios que entre las dos le estaban acumulando.

Jenna hablaba y hablaba casi sin darles tiempo a que otra acotara algo más. Por lo que, pasado otros minutos, asintió complacida cuando le preguntó que, por ser quién creara tal pastel, podía ser quién lo cortara y lo sirviera.

\- _Quinn tiene razón…hermosa e inteligente- _ estaba contra la mesada, cortando apenas la tercera porción cuando Carmen se detuvo a su lado y pasó un dedo por la crema batida para luego probarla- _haz hecho un pastel con el tipo de cereal que David consume. Y que no es fácil de conseguir. Vaya que están haciendo un buen trabajo- _

La ignoró, reiniciando el corte en la tarta y con más velocidad. La oyó reír escasamente, con burla y disfrutando de saber que su presencia le molestaba.

\- _De igual manera no le caen bien a Sue. Quinn no le cae bien- _ sirvió las últimas porciones en silencio, sin siquiera observarla de reojo o demostrarle que estaba oyéndola- _ ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en estrechar su mano por primera vez? Seis meses ¿Y cuánto para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla? Casi un año más. Fue para una navidad, lo recuerdo. Me paseé con mi auto frente a su casa y amistosamente Jenna me vió, me llamó y me pidió aparcar. Y entonces ella me saludó de manera más cordial- _

\- _Lo hizo por obligación, no porque le hayas caído bien- _

\- _Pero me tardé casi dos años para eso- _ le sonrió Carmen con sorna, retirándole un mechón de pelo hacia su hombro y que caía frente a ella. Se alejó, con brusquedad y acomodó cada pequeño plato servido sobre una bandeja- _ ¿cuánto tiempo pretenden ustedes llevar en esto? Porque yo trabajo sola, manejo mi tiempo a mis ganas. Pero con dos niños en medio ¿de verdad?- _ se aferró al aluminio que sostenía todo y caminó, pasando junto a ella y sintiendo un apretón en su brazo que la detuvo- _ no seas tonta, Rachel, no llegarán nunca a nada. Sal de aquí y saca a tu familia contigo-_

\- _Por eso te ha costado tanto- _murmuró entre dientes volteando a verla- _ porque trabajas sola- _

\- _Eso no tiene nada que ver- _

\- _Por supuesto que sí. No tienes a quién ocupe tu lugar cuando te equivocas y lo reconstruyas todo de vuelta. No tienes un apoyo ni nadie que te quiera realmente. No tienes un equipo con el que puedas debatir tus ideas y formar otras mejores. No tienes nada y de esa manera seguirás- _

\- _¿Quieres que le hable de ustedes a Sylvester?- _ insistió Carmen visiblemente enojada y forzando el agarre. Estaba comenzando a dolerle, el apretón latía pero no podía hacer un escándalo allí mismo. Con su mirada en el living, notando como todas reían sin prestarles atención, alzó su pierna y clavó la aguja de su tacón sobre el zapato de quien era su enemiga. Carmen la soltó al instante, encorvándose apenas para ahogar un grito de dolor.

\- _¿Quieres que le hable a Quinn de lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Quieres que vuelva a visitarte a tu casa? ¿Qué te golpeé como aquella vez? Te daré una pequeña ayuda…nos iremos en cuatro meses, mi esposa tiene una oferta en el exterior. Pero para ese tiempo, nos iremos con lo que vinimos a buscar. Comienza a cronometrar tu trabajo, Carmen…o nos iremos con las manos llenas gracias a ti- _

Alzó su mentón y pasó a su lado, fingiendo la mejor sonrisa al dejarlo todo sobre la mesa ratona. Ninguna de las presentes era de su agrado tampoco, todas se interponían y de alguna manera obstaculizaban llegar más rápido a su objetivo. Inclusive Jenna, la dulce y dedicada esposa que siempre parecía alegre y feliz por todo y para todos le era un estorbo. Porque de aquella idea que tuvo y presentó cuando visitó la empresa de Sam Evans, su esposa era la que menos productos adquiría. Y se supone que era una típica sutil compradora compulsiva.

Necesitaba tener dos minutos a solas con Sue, solo eso deseaba y formar una especie de lazo que no se cortara durante los próximos días. Tenía a las dos parejas casi ajenas a la conversación, alejadas en uno de los sillones y Jenna sonriéndole desde el individual, mientras degustaba su pastel.

Con Sue a su lado, se removió, pretendiendo importarle la ausencia de Carmen y lo hizo saber en voz alta. Jenna se puso de pie, adelantándose a ella como continuación de su veloz plan y finalmente la atención de Sylvester le correspondía.

\- _¿Irá a ver los partidos la próxima semana? Los niños están muy entusiasmados- _

\- _No lo sé. David ya no mantiene esa ilusión del principio y es muy posible que termine dejando el equipo- _ le sonrió con ironía. Esto era lo único que le faltaba, cortar el único cable de conexión que tenían con la mujer-

\- _Eso es raro ¿por qué? Todos los niños aún están emocionados ¡más ahora que pasamos de ronda!- _ exclamó mirando de reojo la cocina. Carmen y Jenna comenzaban a acercarse y con ello el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos- _¿Ha notado el sabor del pastel?- _ insistió frente al mutismo de la mujer- _lo hice con cereal integral y solo fruta nutritiva en su interior- _

\- _Toda la fruta es nutritiva- _ replicó Sue-

\- _Bueno, no toda….o no en exceso- _ Carmen y Jenna ya estaban a menos de cinco pasos por lo que, arriesgada y nerviosa, abrió la boca y lanzó la primera idea que pasó por su mente- _ sé que pedirle esto de mi parte es un atrevimiento y hasta quizá lo tome como una falta de respeto pero….ahora que estoy embarazada ya no podré entrenar a los niños, entonces, me preguntaba ¿puede ayudarme con un nuevo empleo? – _

\- _¿Embarazada? - _ la voz de Jenna sonó sorprendida y la de Carmen aún más cuando preguntaron al unísono. Sí, lo estaba y su sonrisa hacia ambas se lo respondía-

\- _Si estás embarazada nadie va a darte trabajo. Cuestión de leyes- _ aseguró Sylvester sin ningún gesto, como siempre-

\- _Pero apenas llevo un mes y no quiero estar en casa, me molesta pensar que soy una carga para Quinn- _

\- _No acostumbro a emplear gente- _ murmuró Sue, tras su taza y dándole un largo sorbo a su café-

\- _Sue- _ le reclamó Jenna ocupando nuevamente su sillón- _sabes que no es cierto. Además, Rachel es mi amiga y saber que está esperando un hijo me genera muchas ganas de consentirla- _ quería morderse el labio con ironía: Jenna era una niña en cuerpo de adulta- _Vamos, Sam ya te ha hablado de ellas muchas veces y cada vez que se lo preguntas- _ sí, definitivamente no tenía filtro y era algo torpe o infantil. Sue había preguntado por ellas, eso sonaba interesante, pensó-

\- _De igual manera, no veo en que pueda serme útil- _ se cruzó de piernas y apretó sus manos para no golpearla. Ella podía ser útil en cualquier cosa y además no tenía por qué hablarle tan despectivamente-

\- _Rachel cocina con los cereales que su esposa produce- _ comenzó Jenna- _ y eso le hace bien a David- _ no quiso colarse y se mantuvo inmune. Sin embargo, conocía aquella operación del niño tras un trasplante de riñón y por esa misma razón no podía consumir cualquier tipo de comida- _ Y Sara ya está algo…. ¿madura? Para continuar en tu cocina. Quizá Rachel pueda preparar platos distintos y enviártelos a la hora del almuerzo- _ perfecto, ahora iba a ser chef. Pero asintió resignada, en todos sus trabajos siempre terminaba desempeñando alguna actividad extra de la que no tenía ni la mínima idea- _¿Qué dices?- _

Cuando Sue lanzó un resoplido y terminó cediendo a regañadientes, sonrió y se irguió en su lugar.

Segundos después, cuando nadie la observaba, volteó hacia Carmen, tras el sillón de Jenna y le gesticuló con triunfo.

Le alzó su brazo izquierdo, lo dobló hacia adentro y palmeó con la otra mano su muñeca sobre un reloj inexistente.

Ahora con un paso dentro de la casa de Sue, si Carmen no seguía su consejo y cronometraba su tiempo en el trabajo, ellas terminarían llevándoselo todo.

* * *

\- _¡Esto se pondrá de lujo! Contigo en la casa de Sue podré ir más seguido a jugar con la consola de David- _

\- _Oh, no, no niñito. Tu tiempo ya expiró- _ lo cortó Rachel. Tras ser la última en dejar la casa de Jenna esa tarde, Quinn y los niños pasaron por ella y ahora caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada. Ella con su brazo enrollado en uno de Quinn y Luke a su lado, mientras Chole se adelantaba porque le urgía ver su serie de cada martes-

La niña pasó las llaves y empujó la puerta, adentrándose con velocidad para encender las luces.

Rachel aminoró el paso cuando Luke siguió a su hermana y detuvo a Quinn frente a ella. Incluso la luz de luna no golpeaba directo sus ojos pero esos verdes brillaban por cuenta propia. No había visto tal color nunca en ningunos otros ni algún objeto. Nada podía compararse a la hipnotizante mirada de Quinn Fabray y menos aún al lugar hipnotizado que viajaba su cuerpo cuando la observaba.

Tomó la corbata a medio pecho que el nudo descuidado la ubicaba y la tironeó, golpeándola contra ella para besarla. Las manos de la rubia rodearon su cintura y se pasearon por toda su espalda; acercándola lo que más ya no se podía.

\- _Aquí fue aquel primer beso ¿lo recuerdas?- _ le susurró al separarse y recostarse contra su pecho- _ donde comenzó todo. Éramos muy creíbles ¿cierto?- _

\- _Lo éramos- _

La luz del living se incendió y un pequeño grito de Chloe las alertó. Quinn corrió de inmediato hacia los niños pero se detuvo con brusquedad tras pasar la puerta.

\- _¿Por qué ese grito? ¿Qué fue lo que…- _ interrumpió sus palabras como su andar. Esa no era su casa. Todo estaba destruido.

El sillón no tenía ninguna rajadura tres horas atrás cuando lo vió por última vez. La alfombra no estaba manchada con pintura y el barandal de la escalera no estaba destrozado. Nada estaba en su lugar y la lámpara que apenas se sostenía, terminó por caer estrepitosamente y rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos.

Había vidrios por todos lados. Trozos de la mesa ratona, de los focos y algunos portarretratos. Nada había quedado inmune a ese ataque.

\- _¿Charlie?- _ preguntó asustada pero Quinn la detuvo por la muñeca cuando quiso ir en su búsqueda-

\- _Está en observación hasta mañana. El veterinario le pondrá algo en su fractura- _

Volvieron a silenciarse y solo ella caminó entre el desastre de lo ocurrido.

Se perdió en la cocina y por primera vez una parte de su trabajo le afectó. Todas las ollas tiradas, aplastadas e inútiles para volverlas a utilizar, cubiertos desparramados y vasos rotos. Incluso la heladera estaba abierta, con todo descuidadamente listo para arrojar a la basura y su puerta rota.

Pero había una nota en ella, pegada en la pequeña puerta del refrigerador. Se acercó, volteando al oír a Quinn decir que iba por la escoba y estiró su brazo, tomando el papel y leyendo las pocas palabras que allí delataban lo sucedido.

_"Espero que cocines un delicioso plato mañana. Si fuese tú, cronometraría tu tiempo para arreglarlo todo. Suerte con eso" _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es y tal vez algo raro y poco gustoso pero quiero encaminarlo tanto en la relación familiar como en la trama principal que es la estafa. **

**Un guest preguntó si había abandonado la historia y la respuesta es no. **

**Sofía: Gracias por la preocupación pero solo han sido problemas sentimentales ("problemas") y por eso este cap me costó demasiado escribirlo, asique espero no tardar tanto para el próximo. Sé que actualizaba a diario por lo que espero retomar el ritmo y así mantener el de ustedes. Saludos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, incentiva a continuar sus amorosas palabras. Si vuelvo a tardar, espero sean comprensibles. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario estaría obligando en este momento a Lea a cantarme en el oído) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	33. Sangre en las venas

Cap. XXXIII: "Sangre en las venas"

45 días de embarazo y no creía que festejar una fecha menos en el calendario debiera hacerse de esa manera. No, definitivamente no estaba eso en sus planes, pensó, cuando vió a Quinn caminar directo a Carmen en sus acostumbradas caminatas.

\- _Quinn…- _ intentó detenerla siguiéndole los pasos, pero la rubia avanzaba con violencia y no la escuchaba- _ Quinn…. ¡Quinn!- _ la vió sujetarla por el cuello de su sudadera y sacudirla, aprovechando la ausencia de Jenna que solía acompañarla o de cualquier otro vecino-

\- _Esto no va a quedar así- _ la oyó hablar entre dientes y supo que verdaderamente estaba enojada. La mirada de la rubia, sus nudillos claros mientras la apretaba y su porte duro al detenerse mientras que Carmen pareció tambalear- _ ¿es que no sabes que mi esposa está embarazada? Si llega a pasarle algo iré a buscarte. Si llega a pasarle algo a alguno de mis hijos te irá peor ¿estás oyéndome? - _ Quinn la alejó de su rostro y la empujó hacia atrás, golpeándola contra el capó de su auto-

\- _¡Quinn!- _ insistió Rachel al ver la caída la pelirroja. Un seco sonido se oyó cuando su rodilla se estrelló contra el cemento y estaba segura que era cuestión de segundos para que algunos chismosos escucharan el alboroto-

Pero Quinn la ignoró, buscando nuevamente a la culpable del desastre en su casa y volvió a jalarla a su altura.

\- _¡Quinn!- _ pretendió Rachel advertirla cuando alguien más se acercó a la escena y mostraba signo de acompañar a Carmen solo que, quizás, se había retrasado. Porque Sue Sylvester caminaba hacia la rubia con rapidez y su equipo deportivo prolijamente colocado así lo demostraban-

\- _¿Qué significa esta penosa situación? - _ Bien, pensó, acababan de mandar al diablo por lo que habían trabajado estos meses. El tono de voz de Sylvester fue obvio, demostrando su máximo nivel de liderazgo en el lugar y exigiendo una explicación cuánto antes. La mujer separó con violencia a Quinn de Carmen y ella de inmediato se acercó a su esposa, tomando sus manos y alejándola unos pasos para no provocar algo más-

\- _Solo fue un mal entendido- _ se excusó ella pero Carmen chistó con burla y negando con la cabeza se acercó a Sylvester-

\- _Ningún malentendido- _ Quinn gruñó tras ella y tuvo que agarrarla de su camiseta para que no volviera a saltarle encima- _Estaba caminando, bueno tú venias detrás de mí, Sue y cuando paso por aquí me encuentro con el ataque de la señora Fabray. Sin justificación- _

\- _¡Por supuesto que tiene justificación!- _ gritó Quinn-

\- _¿Y según usted qué tipo de justificación tiene que haber para actuar de esa manera?- _ preguntó Sue y Rachel entrecerró los ojos; no importaba qué dijeran porque la mujer iba a terminar cegada por las palabras de Carmen- _¿Es esta la confianza que estoy depositando en usted?- _ agregó esta vez con la mirada sobre ella y Rachel negó ligeramente con la cabeza. En menos de dos horas debía enviar el almuerzo de David a su casa y aún no tenía idea siquiera de qué iba a preparar- _ Les daré una advertencia- _ continuó señalando a ambas con dos de sus dedos- _ una queja más de Carmen hacia ustedes y me veré obligada a quitarles su casa- _

\- _Pago mis impuestos para tenerla- _ murmuró Quinn-

\- _¡Impuestos que yo impongo y van a parar a mi bolsillo! Son los últimos vecinos en entrar y cualquiera quisiera su lugar…Están advertidas- _ repitió con su dedo ésta vez sobre Quinn- _ y por hoy, el almuerzo se cancela- _ agregó hacia Rachel antes de girar y regresar su caminata a la calle.

Apenas le bastó mirar de reojo hacia la vereda para que Carmen saliera corriendo en su compañía. Rachel se echó hacia atrás y alzó su mirada frustrada, si no comenzaba a manejar el temperamento de Quinn, iban a terminar con las manos vacías y, quizás, hasta descubiertas frente a todos.

\- _Se acuesta con ella- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó volteando y descubriendo a Quinn con la mirada sobre Sue y Carmen, casi desapareciendo-

\- _Que Sue se acuesta con Carmen o Carmen se acuesta con ella- _

\- _Creí que ya habíamos deducido eso- _ masculló cruzándose de brazos y pasando a su lado, regresando al interior de la casa-

\- _¿Vas a enojarte conmigo? ¿Por lo qué hice?... ¿Estás enojada?- _ preguntó la rubia siguiéndola-

\- _No lo estoy- _ respondió cerrando una bolsa de residuos que había llenado con las cosas inservibles que quedaban- _ pero deberías aprender a controlarte- _ la oyó bufar, con ironía y evitó continuar insistiéndole-

\- _¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡No soporto a Carmen! Nunca lo hice ¡Nunca! – _

\- _Pues yo tampoco pero no voy a ir a buscarla y golpearla cuando puedo planear algo mejor- _

\- _Estoy defendiendo a mi familia, Rachel- _

\- _No ¡no lo haces! ¡Estás exponiéndonos! Exponiendo a los niños y exponiendo nuestro objetivo aquí dentro- _

\- _No voy a dejar que haga con nosotros lo que se le ocurra. Cuando vuelva a verla, Rachel y estemos solas, la golpearé, te juro que la golpearé- _ lanzó un resoplido, resignada frente a la seguridad de Quinn y tomó la bolsa, pasando al lado de la rubia y caminando hacia el canasto de basura.

\- _¿A dónde vas?- _ le preguntó al regresar y verla salir con su maletín y su traje a medio acomodar-

\- _A la empresa, tengo unas cosas que trabajar con James- _le pareció adorable verla así, con su camisa blanca perfectamente planchada pero su corbata negra con un nudo pequeño, más bajo de lo habitual y su pelo revuelto como si recién abandonara la cama. Se abrazó a si misma para no saltarle a ella y asintió, desviando su vista hacia el jardín para no ver cómo observaba su boca, deseosa de un beso de despedida y un contacto profundo, pasional. Conocía esa mirada perdida de Quinn, con sus ojos sobre ella y mordiendo con obviedad sus labios. Pero estaba algo molesta aún y no iba a ceder por mucho que amara el lado protector de la rubia y su seguridad al hacerlo-

\- _Está bien, buena suerte- _ pasó a su lado con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se recostó un momento contra ella, inhalando algo de aire y cerrando sus ojos para no voltear y observarla partir por la mirilla. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando, pasado algunos minutos, aún no oía el motor de su coche y por el contrario, algo rozó la madera tras ella-

\- _Rachel….te has olvidado de nuestro beso- _ se mordió el labio y dejó una mano en su pecho que traicioneramente comenzó a cabalgar con violencia y emoción- _No hago bien las cosas si no me lo das- _ continuó Quinn contra la puerta y al parecer con sus dedos acariciándola- _ Rach, solo serán unos segundos…Rach….está bien, me devolverás el doble del triple que acabas de evitarme cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo?- _ no le respondió pero asintió, sonriendo al imaginar el momento- _ Te quiero demasiado, Rachel- _

Tal vez había parpadeado lentamente, sin velocidad o sin ganas pero de repente el auto se encendió y no hubo más palabras de la rubia.

Se separó de la puerta y abrió, descubriendo su vacío y su perfume en el aire aún.

Ingresó nuevamente y subió las escaleras con velocidad tras ver que faltaban horas para el regreso de Chloe y Luke. Se dirigió a su habitación y caminó directo a su placard en busca de una prenda que jamás había usado.

\- _El doble del triple- _ susurró al tomar la percha con su objetivo y lanzarla a la cama- _claro que sí, Fabray- _ terminó, soltándose el cabello y perdiéndose dentro del baño-

* * *

Regla número 15 de su trabajo: Nunca cambies tu temperamento y mantenlo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

¿Quién se creía Rachel para decirle que debía controlarlo, entonces? Se echó contra la silla de su oficina y acomodó sus pies sobre el escritorio. No iba a controlarlo, no quería controlarlo y muchos menos lo retendría si de Carmen se trataba.

Iba a golpearla con tanas ganas cuando dejaran Santa Bárbara que los lamentos de Rachel tendrían justificación pero ya sería tarde para que se los planteara. Iba a enojarse, Rachel iba a hacerlo, la conocía pero nada que no se solucionara con una bolsa y un regalo, alguna joya o ropa. A Rachel le encantaban los chocolates, una caja algo costosa con un buen moño rojo solucionaría todo.

O tal vez sí, quizás podía comenzar a controlarlo y evitar otra partida sin su beso diario. Solo por eso lo haría. O porque Rachel le importaba, era la madre de su hijo y no quería llevarle la contra, mucho menos ahora con el embarazo. Conocía eso de los cambios de humor a causa de las hormonas y quería consentirla en ese aspecto.

\- _Igual voy a golpearte- _ murmuró a la nada y aún pensando en Carmen. Tal vez lo haría escondidas de la morena y así todas contentas.

Regresó los pies al piso y se arrastró con la silla hasta frente su computador, deteniéndose un momento y alzando la vista al oír una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Le pareció raro, estaba sola esa mañana en su área porque James le dejó una nota que estaba fuera de la ciudad y se había llevado a su secretaria con él.

Se puso de pie y sostuvo sus manos sobre la mesa, esperando por la cercanía de ese ruido de tacón que se aproximaba. Todo se silenció unos segundos y luego la puerta se abrió, mostrando una Rachel algo sonrojada con una bolsa en su mano y dos vasos en la otra.

\- _No te preocupes, puedo sola- _ la detuvo la morena cuando quiso ayudarla pero a si mismo caminó hasta ella. Pasó a su lado, cerró y puso el pestillo. Tamborileó los dedos sobre su mentón y giró, deleitándose con sus ojos sobre Rachel.

Llevaba una gabardina color marrón, casi dorado, y su cabello suelto en unas bien formadas ondas. Sus piernas desnudas, al descubierto y sus tacones oscuros que la hacían ver casi a su altura. Guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y rodeó el escritorio, retomando su lugar en la silla.

\- _Traje algo para que comieras- _ murmuró la morena-

\- _¿Y dos vasos?- _ su sonrojo aumentó y ella se hamacó al girar en su sitio, ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción- _ tengo hambre y llegaste justo a tiempo. Siéntate- _ la siguió con la mirada sin parpadear. Rachel siguió sus pasos y se detuvo frente a ella, acomodando sus manos sobre el escritorio, tras su espalda, y de un pequeño salto lo ocupó-

\- _Es sushi- _ le dijo al estirarse hacia las bolsas. Bajó sus ojos y vió tras sus muslos: o llevaba una falda demasiado corta o no llevaba nada. Nada y quería estirar sus brazos para corroborarlo-

\- _Sabes que me gusta la comida de verdad, Rachel- _

\- _Pero este lo preparé yo. Compré algunas cosas para la casa, compraré más hoy y hasta le preparé el almuerzo al hijo de Sylvester. Se lo daré cuando el autobús dejé a los niños en casa- _

\- _Ajá, está bien por mí- _ murmuró recorriéndola aún con detenimiento y viendo sus labios moverse cuando observó su rostro. Rachel hablaba mientras movía sus manos y sacaba una pequeña bandeja descartable con la comida seguramente- _ ¿Ya no sigues enojada entonces?- _

\- _No estoy enojada, Quinn, te dije que no lo estaba- _

\- _Estabas molesta. Te conozco, Rach- _

\- _Tampoco- _ aseguró la morena regresando su vista frente a ella- _ solo me preocupa ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupas tú y lo que pueda seguir haciendo Carmen o lo que pueda decirle a Sylvester. Frente a ella somos dos desconocidas y con un paso mal dado nos echará, puedo creerlo, Quinn- _

\- _No tienes que preocuparte por mí. No le tengo miedo a Carmen, mucho menos a Sylvester- _

\- _Lo sé, sé que no le temes a nada. Pero están los niños también y no quiero que nadie se desquite con ellos ¿entiendes?_\- asintió lentamente. Lo entendía ahora, comprendió el temor en las palabras de Rachel y tenía razón; golpearía aún más fuerte a Carmen si Chloe o Luke salían dañados por su culpa- _ hablando de ellos…no ví a tu jefe y quiero hablar de la adopción- _

\- _No está hoy, no sabía que no iba a llegar- _ le aclaró viéndola tomar una porción y llevarla a su boca. Rachel ni siquiera usó los palillos, la tomó entre sus dedos y los chupó ahora, haciéndola que comenzara a imaginar otras cosas- _ James está empecinado en que no podemos….- _

\- _Me da igual lo que él diga. Si no me asegura que los niños se irán con nosotras al terminar el trabajo, no habrá trabajo terminado por mi, Quinn- _

\- _Es tu jefe el que debe cedernos su custodia- _

\- _Pues si dejo el trabajo le afectará a ambos- _

\- _¿Tanto los quieres? ¿Realmente los has aprendido a amar en estos meses?- _

\- _Realmente sí- _ respondió la morena dejando un pie sobre la silla, entre los muslos de Quinn- _ y creo…creo que si lo logramos, si nos vamos los cinco juntos, ya no quiero seguir en esto- _

\- _¿Cinco?- _

\- _¿Estás olvidándote de nuestro hijo más pequeño?- _ fingió enojo Rachel tomando una de sus manos y guiándola a su abdomen. Quinn sonrió, abriendo la palma y cerrándola varias veces en una lenta caricia- _a partir del tercer mes podremos hacer una ecografía y conocer su sexo- _

\- _No vayas sola ese día, quiero acompañarte- _

\- _A donde tú quieras, Quinn- _ murmuró la morena antes de inclinarse hacia ella y rodear una de sus mejillas, descansando la mano al costado de su mentón- _ estuve leyendo sobre los antojos de embarazadas- _ le susurró contra sus labios-

\- _Tú aún no los tienes- _ murmuró ella cerrando los ojos-

\- _Algunas se antojan de cosas saladas. Pan, almuerzos y cenas….otras de dulces. Chocolates, helados y fruta- _

\- _Ajá- _

\- _Y otras…y otras aumentan la producción de sus hormonas- _ susurró hundiendo la punta de su zapato contra ella-

\- _No sabía eso…- _ suspiró la rubia removiéndose para buscar más contacto- _¿cuáles son tus antojos?- _

\- _Bueno- _ comenzó Rachel desatando el nudo de su corbata- _ al principio pensé que me inclinaría por el chocolate- _ continuó quitándola por sobre la cabeza de Quinn- _ por los dulces….por el azúcar- _

\- _¿Pero?- _ preguntó ella con las manos de la morena en su cinturón-

\- _Pero teniéndote a ti, creo…creo que mis hormonas se despiertan solas- _ Rachel abrió su pantalón y bajó su cremallera, quitándole hacia arriba la camisa dentro de el y obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Le rodeó la cadera y la arrastró hacia ella, arrebatándole un beso pasional por el que no le había dado antes de irse. Con las piernas de Rachel rodeando su cintura y las manos tras su espalda, desanudó la tira de la gabardina y la abrió.

Gimió, contra la boca de la morena, al descubrirla solo en ropa interior. Era un pequeño conjunto color rojo enmarcado con negro y con un insignificante moño en medio de sus pechos.

Sin romper el beso, le quitó los zapatos y los arrojó a un lado, cerca de su corbata y donde iría su camisa tras desprender el último botón. La abrió y se la quitó, lanzándola y junto con su pantalón.

Estaban semidesnudas, devorando el cuerpo de la otra con la mirada y por lo que pasó su dedo a lo largo de Rachel. Desde bajo su ombligo hasta su clavícula; una y otra vez hasta verla recostarse sobre la mesa.

\- _Algo también se despierta en mí contigo_\- le susurró en su oído al unir sus entrepiernas. Su miembro presionando la palpitación de Rachel, tocando su humedad y rozándose contra ella para calmar el deseo-

Le besó la mejilla, el mentón y comenzó a descender por sus pechos, deteniéndose en su abdomen para dejarle uno con cariño.

\- _Tápate los oídos, cariño- _ le habló sin vergüenza al bebé que apenas crecía en Rachel y oyendo la risa de la morena - _ que mamá va hacer gritar a tu mami y no puedes oírlo- _ sujetando los costados de la cadera, bajó la braga de Rachel y la llevó a su nariz antes de guardarla en un cajón- _ hueles delicioso, mi amor- _ agregó roncamente y regresando al interior de sus muslos, llenándolos de huellas de sus besos-

Con los dedos de Rachel en su cabellera, se hundió en la humedad de la morena y sin espera atrapó su palpitante clítoris. La estaba esperando, hinchado y rozado para ella lo chupó, jugó con el entre sus dientes y lo succionó hasta escucharla gritar de placer.

Cuánto le gustaba su olor, su sabor y que gimiera su nombre con dificultad para respirar.

Se perdió varios minutos dedicándose a ella, solo a ella e ignorando el dolor de su miembro esperando su turno. Apretado y duro dentro de su bóxer, ansioso por la cavidad de la morena.

\- _Oh, Quinn…- _ Rachel ya estaba consumida por el éxtasis y faltaban segundos para que el orgasmo la golpeara. La sujetó hasta que el tirón dolió en su cabello y la enterró contra ella; con su lengua llena de sus flujos y su nariz acariciándola aún.

Estiró su brazo y apretó uno de sus pechos, entre cuidadosa y violenta. La vió arquear su espalda y cerró nuevamente los ojos; la oyó golpear contra el escritorio y finalmente se arrojó vencida. Sudada, agitada y aún exclamando su nombre.

Quinn desprendió su propio brassier y se lo quitó antes que a su bóxer. Desnuda frente a Rachel, separó sus rodillas y tomó el miembro entre sus manos. Sin embargo fue detenida. La morena le negó con uno de sus dedos y ella frunció las cejas, debía estar borracha si creía que iba a hacerla esperar.

La ayudó a bajar cuando entendió que quería hacerlo y tragó fuertemente cuando la vió arrodillarse frente a ella.

\- _No tienes que hacerlo- _ le dijo pero se moría por sentir el calor de la saliva de Rachel rodeando su pene.

La morena lo tomó, sacudiéndolo varias veces y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Los dedos de Rachel rodeando su miembro sin miedo, apretando su punta y moviendo su pulgar sobre el, la iban hacer explotar más rápido que cualquier adolescente hormonal en su primera vez.

Le acarició el cabello y lo hizo a un lado, sonriéndole con el amor que le tenía y recibiendo el mismo gesto.

\- _Te amo, Rachel- _ se animó a recordarle y cerró los ojos; verla golpear su miembro contra su rostro estaba siendo demasiado para ella- _ Dios, Rach…- _ sintió la lengua de la morena en su base, lamiéndolo y besándolo con total lentitud-

\- _¿Estoy haciéndolo bien?- _ echó su cadera hacia adelante con violencia al oír su voz juguetona. Asintió, bajando su mirada a ella y observándola abrir su boca.

Comenzó a succionar la punta y la oyó reír, entre gustosa y divertida por el líquido pre seminal que ya comenzaba a salir. La siguió todo el tiempo con la vista, incluso cuando su excitación le pedía cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo más; y la morena con su mirada sobre ella, moviendo su cabeza a un ritmo que ella misma marcaba.

Gimió cuando las paredes de la garganta de Rachel le impidieron ir más allá. Tomó su cabeza y la retuvo un momento allí, comenzando a mover sus caderas y solo deteniéndose cuando se le dificultaba respirar.

Cuando la morena arañó sus muslos, con más violencia se hundió en ella y no tuvo tiempo de retirarse antes de comenzar a eyacular en su interior. Pero Rachel no se quejó, ni la apartó o la miró de mala manera. Al contrario, solo se alejó apenas y retiró su miembro para continuar lamiéndolo, hasta quitar las últimas gotas de su semen.

Rachel se puso de pie y la abrazó por la cintura, descansando sus frentes un momento antes de caminar hacia atrás, hasta golpearse contra el escritorio. Estaba exhausta, ella lo estaba pero la morena apenas lo demostraba.

\- _Dijiste que te gusta la comida de verdad ¿cierto?- _ asintió mientras la veía acostarse nuevamente sobre la mesa y abrir sus piernas- _ ¿qué esperas?- _

\- _Tengo sangre en las venas, Rachel- _ le susurró al penetrarla con rapidez y comenzar a mover sus caderas con lentitud- _ y cada gota de ella está hirviendo ahora- _

La besó, silenciando los gemidos de ambas mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas. Dejó una mano al lado de la cabeza de Rachel y la otra al costado de su cadera, manejando el ritmo y los movimientos a su merced.

Con la mirada sobre ella y la de Rachel en sus ojos, no dejó de moverse hasta verla cerrarlos, adelantándola a qué caería extasiada. Se escondió en su cuello y la mordió suavemente cuando sintió el inconveniente de continuar. Le dejó un beso, la morena rodeó su espalda y con una última embestida se corrió dentro de ella; mezclando sus flujos y sintiendo la mesa tambalear.

Con el último esfuerzo, la sujetó y la retiró de allí. Ocupó la silla y sentó a Rachel sobre ella, abrazándola para que descansara y se recuperara unos minutos. Y se quedaron así, sintiendo la respiración calma de la otra y ella acariciando un brazo desnudo de la morena.

\- _Vaya antojos- _ bromeó haciendo reír a ambas y sintiéndola removerse para mirarla a la cara. Rachel le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos y la acarició, haciéndola sentir totalmente tranquila, olvidando los problemas que las rodeaban a diario-

\- _Me los cumplirás el resto de los meses ¿cierto? - _ sonrió, asintiendo y llevando una mano al abdomen de la morena. Allí dentro, tras esa pared de piel que cubría el cuerpo de Rachel, su hijo había sido testigo de una de las tantas demostraciones de amor que tenía para la morena- _ Te amo, Quinn- _ susurró dejándole un beso en su frente y regresando contra ella; cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el agarre seguro rodear su cintura.

Esa seguridad que solo Quinn le proporcionaba.

* * *

\- _¿Qué es eso?- _ preguntó Quinn con desconfianza cuando William Shuester le entregó un papel a Rachel. Estaban en la oficina del hombre, con su insistencia para adoptar a Luke y Chloe-

\- _Es una parte del contrato que al parecer no leyeron u olvidaron…allí dice claramente que los niños regresan a su lugar de trabajo ¿Ahora sí han entendido las cosas?- _

\- _Si, por supuesto que las entiendo- _ aseguró Quinn- _ pero no las comparto… ¿Cuánto quieres?- _ lo increpó la rubia, sintiendo la mirada de Rachel a su lado-

\- _No vamos a comprar a los niños- _ la cortó la morena seriamente- _William, por favor, nos conocemos…no me hagas esto- _

\- _Lo siento, Rachel. Esos niños están bajo mi custodia y así tienen que permanecer- _ aseguró él-

\- _Noah me dijo que Clara adoptó un niño, la pequeña que trabajó antes de retirarse por deseo de la niña ¿Por qué yo no puedo?- _ insistió la morena. Lo vieron balbucear, nervioso y acariciando sus propias manos en demostración de ello-

\- _James me dijo que estás embarazada, agradece que te dejo mantener en el negocio a pesar de ello, Rachel. No te metas en asuntos más complejos- _

\- _Bien- _ se resignó la morena- _ ¡púdrete!- _ le gritó tomando la mano de Quinn y arrastrándola fuera de la oficina-

\- _Rach, cálmate ya encontraremos la man…. ¿a dónde vamos?- _ preguntó la rubia al ser guiada al lado contrario de la salida principal. Rachel no le respondió, le dijo que apurara el paso y llegaron a un cuarto al final del pasillo, alejado completamente de todo-

\- _Aquí están los historiales antiguos- _ murmuró Rachel abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido y adentrándose directo a un viejo cajón-

\- _¿Y buscamos exactamente qué?- _

\- _El historial de Clara- _

\- _¿La mujer que adoptó?- _

\- _Sí, quiero saber que hizo ella que no pueda hacer yo- _

\- _Bueno, si tú dijiste que lo hizo antes de retirarse, quizá ella…- _

\- _Clara Adams, aquí está- _ la interrumpió tomando una carpeta y caminando al único foco de iluminación en medio del lugar. La abrió bajó el y movió su dedo buscando algo de información importante-

\- _Adopciones y criterios en la página final, amor- _ la corrigió Quinn con un movimiento de dedo para que pasara hojas. Lo hizo y entre ambas buscaron el renglón necesario.

Allí, al final, antes de una firma, leyeron y abrieron los ojos a la vez. Sorprendidas y admiradas, se voltearon a ver antes de regresar a la carpeta.

_"El día 6 de Julio del corriente año, Clara Adams contrajo matrimonio con su compañero Paul George, pasando a apellidarse Clara George y para su posterior adopción de Mila George. Únicos miembros permitidos a realizarlo por haber contraído matrimonio real y en celebración de Iglesia..." _

\- _Tenemos…- _ comenzó Quinn cuando Rachel cerró la carpeta- _ ¿tenemos que casarnos de verdad si queremos adoptar a los niños? - _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es y algo largo pero pasa cuando la inspiración vuelve. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, sobre todo a las que pusieron que se extrañaba, son un ternurita. Gracias por seguir la historia..**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( de lo contrario tendríamos spin off de Rachel Berry contando sus encuentros con Quinn Fabray en los baños) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	34. Segunda parte

Cap. XXXIV: "Segunda parte"

Regla número 18 de su trabajo: derrochas segundos si disfrutas una sensación de bienestar.

¿Estaba perdiéndolos ahora? ¿Sentada en su cama, luego de una cena familiar y leyendo una revista de empresas? Eran sus favoritas, asique la sensación aumentaba y el calor de la habitación lo igualaba.

Tal vez estaba malgastando tiempo; solo tal vez porque en ese momento no estaba siendo consciente de aquellas reglas que ella misma había impuesto luego de realizar su primer trabajo.

Pero tenía su justificación y era Rachel. Tras ella. Entre su espalda y el respaldar de la cama, Rachel acariciaba sus hombros y dejaba besos en su cuello. Y como si de una caja musical sonara, como si de un magnetismo imposible de romper y un golpe helado en su espalda, se arqueaba a cada toque que le proporcionaba y suspiraba cuando la tortura parecía terminar.

Porque eso estaba haciendo Rachel. La estaba torturando, disfrutando de tenerla con los ojos cerrados para ella, como si de la criatura más indefensa estuviese viendo a su depredador con ojos llenos de ruego, a solo minutos previos de ser devorado sin consideración alguna.

Incluso de espalda a ella podía imaginársela sonriendo, cautivada porque su piel reaccionara a su tacto y satisfecha de verla vencida como estaba comenzando a demostrarle. Y es que este tipo de cosas pasaban cuando te enamoras ¿no? Se preguntó mentalmente inflando su pecho cuando una mano lo tocó, descendiéndolo a una respiración normal nuevamente.

\- _Relájate ¿de acuerdo?_ \- su voz sonaba ronca, pegada a su oído y cuando retiró su mano, Rachel rozó uno de sus senos. Fue una caricia tan normal como su reacción, apretando los dientes para no lanzar una bocanada de aire placentero. Asintió, sabiendo aún que relajarse le iba a ser imposible si aquel camino de besos seguía descendiendo- _ Necesito que te quites esto- _ le dijo al tomar la base de su camiseta y jalándola hacia arriba. Ella arrojó la revista a un lado y alzó los brazos, temblando bajo las manos de la morena cuando arañó el largo de su espalda ¿Dónde había quedado su autocontrol, su carácter dominante e intimidante para con el mundo externo? Lejos, alejados y cayendo como su camiseta en una esquina y porque Rachel los alejó a su fuerza- _estás muy tensa….y dura- _ bien, la odiaba un poco cuando jugaba con ella hasta avergonzarla. Pero le encantaba que lo hiciera. Y aún no estaba dura bajo sus pantalones. Aún no-

\- _Solo tensa…- _

\- _Y dura- _ repitió la morena divertida y ella se mordió el labio inferior- _en tu espalda. Toda tu espalda está dura- _

\- _Ah, sí…quizás eso sí- _ murmuró mientras la morena desprendía su brassier. Lo quitó por su brazo derecho primero y luego deslizó el otro tirante. Estaba semidesnuda y Rachel podía completarlo si lo quería. Podía desanudar la tira del pantalón y luego retirarlo. Eso sería fantástico, pensó, porque las manos de la morena en su hueso pélvico, descendiendo hasta su bóxer y volviendo al frío exterior, estaban comenzando a ilusionar su libido-

\- _¿Te han dado un masaje alguna vez?- _

\- _Mmm…no que yo recuerde- _

\- _Acuéstate boca abajo- _ le ordenó Rachel dándole un leve empujón a su hombro. Se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama y acomodó el rostro entre sus brazos, doblados como si realmente estuviese bajo las manos de una masajista profesional. Bueno, Rachel ya le había demostrado lo buena que era con sus manos, con sus dedos y su boca ¡su boca! Abrió los ojos asombrada, fascinada al recordar lo que había ocurrida en su oficina el día anterior. Pero sacudió la cabeza al notar que ahora no iba a usarla; eran masajes, unos cuántos apretones con sus nudillos, quizás, en sus omoplatos y regresarían bajo las sábanas. Sin la boca de la morena sobre alguna parte en especial de ella. No boca, se repitió cerrando otra vez los ojos y oyendo el clic del envase de la pomada abrirse-

\- _No sabía que teníamos loción para masajes- _

\- _No lo es- _ aseguró la morena refregando sus manos con la crema untada- _ es la que suelo usar para mis piernas- _ agregó sentándose sobre ella. Quinn apretó su dedo pulgar en medio de sus cejas, las hormonas de Rachel se habían disparado como se lo había anticipado la mañana anterior y debía recordarlo para hacerles un altar luego. Quizás antes de ir a trabajar, luego de las 6, cuando dejara extasiada a la morena luego de horas y horas de sexo desenfrenado-

\- _Oh, dios, Rach ¡está helada!- _ se quejó cuando el primer contacto tras sus hombros se dió. La morena ocupó ambas manos en su lado izquierdo, ignorando sus murmullos y estirando su piel como si de una masa de pizza se tratara. Lo hizo una vez. Dos y en una tercera la vió por sobre su hombro, dedicándole una mirada que delataba que no le estaba haciendo efecto en absoluto- _ Carajo, Rachel, quiero conservar mis huesos- _

Rachel usó su muñeca y quitó un mechón de su flequillo, antes de llegar al mentón de la rubia y regresarlo al frente. Ella suspiró resignada y se golpeó nuevamente contra sus brazos.

\- _¿Lo haz hecho alguna vez?- _ inquirió cuando se ocupó ahora de su lado derecho-

\- _¿A qué cosa?- _

\- _A los masajes ¿de qué otra cosa estamos hablando?- _

\- _No lo sé….he hecho tantas cosas contigo por primera vez que se me rejuntan y me cuesta recordarlo- _ susurró apretándole con más fuerzas y produciéndolo un quejido. Algo de dolor con un cosquilleo se juntó en medio de su espalda que no pudo ocultarlo y removió apenas su cadera, sentando a Rachel justo sobre sus glúteos- _ pero creo que sí, he hecho algunos antes- _

\- _Uhm… ¿a quién?- _

\- _A mi padre- _ ella entrecerró los ojos ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?-

\- _No puedes hacerle masajes a tu propio padre- _

\- _En nada se parecía a cómo estamos ahora. Estaba sentado, en la silla luego de un almuerzo y había trabajado casi 20 horas seguidas. Apenas fue un movimiento en sus hombros de unos dos minutos. Dos y medio, quizás. Y no es mi padre biológico- _

\- _Uhg, creo que está bien….entonces te falta práctica- _

\- _Él dijo que lo hice bien- _

\- _ Un padre siempre dice que sus hijos hacen bien las cosas incluso cuando salen pésimas- _

\- _Pues Noah no se quejaba tanto como tú- _ volteó con rapidez pero Rachel la sujetó por ambos hombros y la volvió contra el colchón-

\- _¿También le has hecho a él?- _

\- _Es mi mejor amigo- _

\- _¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- _

\- _Pues todo. Y no sé por qué hablamos de esto… ¿no estoy haciéndolo bien?- _

\- _Pues no- _ le respondió doblando nuevamente sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en ellos- _ no lo haces como Mary- _ Rachel se detuvo al instante-

\- _¿Quién es ella?- _

\- _Mary…Mary, ya no recuerdo su apellido pero una vez fue a mi departamento. Había ganado un cupón de dos sesiones en una semana y tomé uno. Tenía buenas manos y sí usaba crema para masajes- _

\- _Dijiste que jamás te habían hecho alguno- _

\- _Dije que no recordaba que me hayan dado alguno. Ahora lo recuerdo y ese fue… ¡Mierda, Rachel!- _ ¿la había pellizcado? Eso se sintió en la parte baja, donde la piel no se estiraba con tanta facilidad pero la morena lo había logrado y con violencia. Iba a quedar una marca, estaba segura y aún latía como cuando su dedo golpeaba alguna pata de la mesa u otro mueble-

\- _Seguro tenía más de 60, sobrepeso y usaba esas horribles batas que solo delataban su figura poco trabajada- _ rió, casi en silencio y dejó el mentón sobre una de sus manos-

\- _Creo que incluso era más joven que yo- _

\- _Creo que hemos terminado- _

\- _¿Qué? ¡No haz hecho nada aún!- _ exclamó volteando y tomando su muñeca cuando quiso levantarse. La regresó de un jalón sobre su cadera. Esta vez con su espalda en la cama y su mirada sobre ella; sobre sus ojos marrones que tanto la observaban y sus labios carnosos que parecían secos ahora, esperando por un poco de humedad- _Vamos, Rach- _ le imploró soltándola suavemente- _ necesito esto- _

\- _Túmbate de vuelta- _

\- _No, no. Mi espalda ya está bien- _

\- _¿Y dónde pretendes que te dé los masajes? Es tu espalda la que está dura- _ pero si seguía hablando así, tan enojada y dominante, no iba a ser la única parte dura de su cuerpo-

\- _Bueno….hay masajes a cuerpo completo- _ se aplaudió mentalmente, felicitándose a sí misma cuando la vió asentir. Cuando notó que quería ir por más crema, se alzó a su altura y la detuvo por ambos brazos, regresando contra el colchón e impidiéndoselo- _ sin loción…solo tus manos- _

Rachel se pasó los dedos por su pantalón, quitándose los últimos rastros de la crema y se acomodó sobre ella. Quinn se mordió los labios, estaba justo sobre miembro y los pijamas de ambas eran tan finos que podía sentir la palpitación de la morena. Y solo era cuestión de segundos para que Rachel sintiera la de ella.

\- _¿Dónde te duele más?- _

\- _En todos lados- _ aseguró sin titubeo y Rachel movió su cuello de un lado a otro antes de estirar los brazos hacia su torso-

Cerró los ojos y su cadera se alzó apenas. Las manos tibias de la morena, abriéndose desde su pelvis hasta sus hombros; pasando abiertamente en su abdomen, a los costados de sus pechos y cerrándolas bajo su cuello. Se sentía de maravilla cederle el control y que ella manejara la situación, preparando el camino para devolvérselo luego.

Con los pulgares, acarició sus costillas y dibujó algunos círculos en ellas. Le dedicó varios minutos a eso y estuvo a punto de reclamarle que hiciera algo más pero sus dedos se cerraron bajo sus pechos. Eso se sentía jodidamente disfrutable, pensó. Si es que esa palabra existía y se comparaba a lo que estaña viviendo en ese momento. Sus pezones se irguieron y Rachel los arañó al pasar, antes de volver al inicio.

Con sus manos firmes y casi experimentadas ya, pensó Rachel, bajó por la zona pélvica de Quinn y acarició una y otra vez su hueso sobresaliente. Tenía unos abdominales bien marcados, sin llegar a lo grotesco, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría morderlos. Jamás lo había hecho y en ese momento parecían un destello de luces llamándola.

Se estiró hasta ellos, dejando un beso y delatándolo como lo único que se oía en la habitación. Se apartó el cabello a un lado y sonrió al oír a la rubia suspirar, tan insegura y vulnerable bajo ella. Dibujó un camino al subir y llegar a su cuello, era su segundo lugar favorito porque siempre olía bien y su sabor se combinaba con ello: exquisito, fuerte y embriagadora era la fragancia como quién la usaba.

\- _Te gustaría que lo hiciera duro ¿cierto?- _ los ojos de Quinn se abrieron y cerraron casi en blanco.

Ca- ra- jo. Apretó sus labios para no gemir. No quería que Rachel oyera lo desesperada que estaba porque siempre era al revés, ella dominando a la morena y exigiéndole que le pidiera más a cada toque. La suavidad de sus manos bailaron a los costados de sus pechos, abajo y en todo su esplendor. Parecían dos pequeñas pelotas de goma con la que un niño jugaba complacido.

Podía hacer lo que quería en esos momentos en que se entregaba a ella desnuda no solo de cuerpo. La morena lo entendió y, con sus dedos pulgar e índice, pellizcó ligeramente su pezón izquierdo mientras continuaba besando su cuello.

\- _Puedes…. ¿hacer eso de vuelta?- _ jadeó relamiendo sus labios. Abrió los ojos y la cabellera de Rachel se aproximó a ella- _ Oh…dios, Rach- _ había ocupado su pezón derecho con toda su boca. Estaba succionándolo, besándolo más apasionadamente que a ella en otras ocasiones y atendiendo al otro entremedio de dos de sus dedos. Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera. El aliento caliente, dulce y adictivo de la morena sobre su piel estaban provocándole una pequeña convulsión que la hacía olvidar de todo-

Un sonido desgarrador separó a Rachel para pasar a su otro pecho. Lo atacó con más fuerza, sin cuidado y moviendo su lengua con rapidez sobre el. Lo mordió. Mordió su pecho duro y otra marca quedaría registrada en su cuerpo. Poco lo importaba y no le molestaría tener otras más.

\- _Rach….no te detengas- _ le ordenó enredando las manos en su cabello y sujetándola para que no lo hiciera. Primero tomaba su pezón entre los dientes, lo mordía, tiraba de el y terminaba pasando su lengua con total lentitud. Como si de su helado favorito se tratara y no tuviera prisa en devorarlo. Chocó sus caderas hacia arriba y la morena apretó sus muslos. Gimió al sentir su miembro encerrado entre ellos-

\- _¿Estoy haciéndolo bien?- _ iba a explotar en sus pantalones. Esa manía de Rachel por preguntárselo con su voz sexual y juguetona iban a lograrlo incluso con ropa de por medio. La sujetó por sus glúteos y la meció sobre ella, golpeándola contra su miembro para que notara la respuesta- _ solo serán masajes, Quinn- _ le recordó contra su cuello-

\- _Masajes, sí, ajá- _ balbuceó agitada al aumentar las fricciones. Rachel se enderezó y dejó ambas manos sobre sus pechos. Dios, ya le había tomado cariño a los dos y eso aumentaba su excitación. Con su rostro enrojecido, la punta de sus orejas hirviendo y una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, se irguió en busca de desnudar a la morena-

No sabía a qué estaba jugando al poner oposición. Tomó la punta de su camiseta pero Rachel la bajaba cuando ella intentaba subirla. Frustrada, le rodeó la cadera con uno de sus brazos y la pegó a ella, besándola para que entendiera lo que necesitaba.

La lengua de Rachel quemaba. Y cada rincón de su cuerpo hervía ahora también.

Se levantó con cuidado, sujetándola sin romper el beso y se arrastró con sus rodillas hasta el respaldar. Se separó, con un tormentoso y ruidoso sonido que las hizo volver a unirse en una necesidad inalcanzable. Coló la mano dentro del pantalón de la morena e hizo a un lado su ropa interior, comprobando la humedad suficiente para embestirla.

\- _Dios, Rachel…si esto te duele será tu culpa ¿entiendes? Tú me has provocado- _ se separó con esfuerzo y la volteó de un solo movimiento. La advertencia era en vano, la morena estaba más que lista y estaba esperando el momento tanto como ella. La obligó a dejar las manos sobre los barrotes y se pegó a su espalda, moviendo sus caderas para que notara cuan dura estaba-

Bajó su pantalón hasta la altura de sus rodillas y el de ella completamente hasta arrojarlo a un lado. Estaba desnuda tras la morena y Rachel aún conservaba toda su ropa. Le quitó la camiseta y pensó en hacerle el amor de igual manera en ese estado.

Metió la mano entre sus muslos y penetró directo a su cavidad, abriendo dos de sus dedos dentro y oyendo su primer gemido. Habían cerrado la puerta con llave, como cada noche, y su boca atraparía la de ella para callar sus gritos. Como cada noche.

Liberó su pene y la embistió apenas retiró sus dedos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Carajo, se moría por gritarlo: que apretado y maravillosamente bien se sentía. Guió una mano bajo la remera de Rachel y jugó con uno de sus pechos, estrujándolo mientras la otra llegaba a su clítoris palpitante.

Mordió su hombro, aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas y ocupó sus dos manos en el cuerpo de la morena. Nada se comparaba a la sensación de oírla gritar exigiéndole más, mezclado con el rechinido de la cama a cada segundo. Nada. Incluso su propio placer podía aguantar si contraponer al de Rachel se trataba.

\- _Dios ¡Quinn!- _ tomó su mentón y volteó su rostro para besarla. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, se detuvo, saliendo de Rachel sin aviso y embistiéndola con más violencia antes de que reclamara. Una y otra vez, no quería que llegara al orgasmo tan rápido y acabar ella mucho menos.

Rompió el beso y jadeó escondida en su cuello. Sus sudores se juntaron, sus dos manos en los pechos de la morena, la cadera de Rachel golpeando la de ella para una penetración más profunda y el ruido de sus pieles chocando cada vez con más velocidad. Nada se comparaba al ser la última palabra de Rachel antes de caer rendida extasiada y completamente agotada.

Descendió la velocidad de sus movimientos y finalmente la acompañó en el placer cuando la morena apretó sus músculos internos y se corrió dentro de ella.

Recostó la frente contra su espalda y se dedicó a acariciarla a los costados de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien tenerla de esa forma luego de hacerle el amor que hasta a veces parecía irreal; como si flotara en una nube mientras viajaba y observaba todo desde arriba.

Le besó los hombros y sus dedos la recorrieron fantasmalmente por toda su desnudez. Llenó de besos cada espacio de su piel y cuando la oyó recuperar el aliento se salió de su interior.

\- _Eso fue….- _

\- _Jodidamente perfecto- _ agregó a su frase mientras se sentaba a su lado. Rachel estaba cabizbaja, recuperándose y agarrando fuertemente un barrote aún - ¿_entonces?- _

\- _Entonces ¿qué?- _

\- _¿Vamos a casarnos?- _ la morena volteó al instante, viéndola con supresa y ella la esperaba con una sonrisa. Con su cuerpo pegado al respaldar pero su rostro estirado hacia ella, no había sido nunca buena preguntando ciertas cosas y ya era adulta para ir con enredos-

\- _¿Casarnos?- _

\- _Tú quieres adoptar a Luke y Chloe, bueno, ya hemos visto de qué manera solo se puede. Además, me quieres ¿cierto? Quiero decir, nos queremos, quizá todo haya pasado rápido pero no deberíamos esperar si lo deseamos… ¿entiendes?- _

Rachel sonrió, por supuesto que lo entendía y esa mueca de felicidad de Quinn la hicieron asentir. Se volteó, acomodándose sobre ella y recibiendo los brazos seguros y protectores de la rubia en toda su cadera.

\- _¿Me quieres en tu vida? - _ insistió Quinn- _ porque no quiero terminar este trabajo y regresar sola a casa. Quiero llevarte, que la conozcas y que te adaptes a ella, a mi cama, a cada rincón y que haya una fotografía tuya en el mueble del living. Quiero que dejes tu olor en cada habitación y sobre todo en mi almohada ¿tú quieres eso? Porque quiero seguir en tu vida, Rachel- _

\- _Es mi vida y me encanta que hayas llegado para quedarte en ella- _ Quinn sonrió mientras acariciaba su cintura. Las manos de Rachel ocuparon sus mejillas y las acariciaba con esa tranquilidad que cientos de veces había necesitado antes. Sumergida en las siguientes palabras de la morena, la dejó que continuara y se apretó contra ella, mientras la oía e intentaba canalizar cada cosa.

Sin embargo no pudo, había comenzado a imaginarse cómo iba a ser todo, qué podía pasar en ese día en que se uniría civilmente a ella y todo lo que las rodearía partir de allí.

Siempre le había gustado la soledad, o quizá se había acostumbrado a ella, pero ahora le temía. Ahora teniendo a Rachel no quería más que a ella y a sus hijos. La soledad no era Rachel y por ende no la hacía feliz por mucho que la disfrutara.

Quería volver a preguntárselo, si quería casarse con ella y con un anillo de por medio. Uno real, no como la alianza falsa que solían llevar cuando recordaban usarla. Prepararía algo, una propuesta como había visto en algunas noticias o como la que Santana le había preparado a Brittany.

Y Rachel no podía decirle que no. Porque acababa de decirle que si ahora, asique el anillo sería como la frutilla del postre.

\- _¿Qué dices?- _ le preguntó la morena y ella se separó hasta verla a los ojos. Asintió, sin tener la menor idea de a qué se refería y le sonrió, antes de inclinarse y exigir sus labios en un beso pre matrimonial. Le mordió el labio, eso sonaba perfecto en su cabeza- _ ¿estás segura?- _ volvió a asentir sobre su boca mientras continuaban besándose- _ ¿es eso confianza u orgullo?- _

\- _Ambas- _ respondió dudosa comenzando a preocuparse de qué hablaba. Rachel sonrió con picardía-

\- _Eso suena fantástico- _ le dijo antes de besarla y mover sus caderas sobre ella. Jadeó, en su boca y la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas- _ hasta la hora de irte a la oficina, Fabray- _ agregó mientras se quitaba el pantalón en esa posición- _ lo acabas de asegurar- _

Oh, más sexo. Fantástico, una segunda parte de los antojos de su mujer. La empujó por los hombros y la acostó de espalda al colchón. Por supuesto que eso era una mezcla de confianza y orgullo.

Pero también de amor. Del que le tenía a ella y el que no podía controlar con su cuerpo.

* * *

\- _¡Ve por ella, Charlie!...No, no ¡por ella! ¡Por la rama! - _ le reclamó Chloe cuando el perro corrió alrededor del parque luego de que le arrojara el pedazo de árbol pero regresando con el hocico vacío- _ La rama, Charlie- _ le repitió separando las sílabas con lentitud y recibiendo su cabeza ladeada, antes de estirarse y ladrarle como si entendiera todo-

\- _A ver, Chloe- _ se acercó Quinn sacando las manos de sus bolsillos - _ lánzale una pelota- _ agregó tomando una de su saco- _ Hazlo- _ le ordenó seriamente cuando la niña frunció las cejas-

\- _Ella ni siquiera nos está viendo- _ susurró la niña-

\- _Pues lánzala en su dirección- _ insistió Quinn regresando sobre sus pasos. Metros más atrás de la niña, ella y Rachel la observaban jugar desde una banca y a Luke entretenerse con sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol-

Chloe lo hizo, lanzó la pelota cerca de Rachel y ordenándole a Charlie que fuese en su búsqueda. El pequeño juguete de goma rebotó en el zapato de la morena y ella se inclinó a tomarlo, devolviéndolo al verde césped donde la pequeña rubia jugaba.

Quinn estiró su brazo a lo largo del asiento y se removió satisfecha: Charlie corrió tras el balón y se detuvo frente a su dueña. Chloe le quitó la pelota de su boca y lo reemplazó por otro objeto.

\- _Allí viene de vuelta- _ murmuró Quinn y la morena agudizó la vista hacia el perro que llegaba a pasos apresurados a ella. Volteó a verla nerviosa, arrastrándose más a Rachel y carraspeando la garganta cuando la vió tomar lo que ya no era una pelota.

\- _¿Qué es esto, Charlie?- _ preguntó con diversión al descubrir una pequeña caja color negra. Rachel la agarró, observando a Quinn lentamente cuando comprendió la situación.

No era cualquier tipo de caja, ni tamaño ni presentación y cualquier mujer podía entender que la esperaba dentro.

Volvió a sus manos y la abrió. Su corazón comenzó a galopar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no había anillo. Entrecerró los ojos, solo un pequeño cartel, con letras bien dibujadas y una pregunta: _"¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Parpadeó varias veces y se arrojó contra Quinn. Trató de que la molestia por no encontrar lo que quería no se generara y la apretó en un abrazo, asintiendo continuadamente sobre su cuello.

\- _Por supuesto que me casaría contigo- _ Quinn lanzó un resoplido divertido-

\- _Me alegra saberlo porque de lo contrario habría gastado en este anillo y no podía devolverlo- _ se separó la instante de la rubia y bajó la vista a su mano, que sostenía un anillo delgado, fino y dorado con una piedra brillante, pequeña, en el centro.

Tapó su boca y sus ojos se achicaron, llenándolos de lágrimas y sintiendo el temblor cuando Quinn tomó su mano derecha para acomodarlo en su dedo anular.

Volvió a abrazarla y la llenó de besos. En todo su rostro, en su boca y en cada parte de sus mejillas.

Chloe se acercó a ellas y se lanzó como cuando corría de la puerta de su habitación a su cama, reteniendo la espalda de ambas antes de volver a bajar.

\- _¿Oíste Charlie?- _ le preguntó al perro encorvándose a su lado- _ Quinn y Rachel van a casarse- _

\- _Lo cual es raro- _ David Sylvester, el mejor amigo de Luke, se acercaba con el niño y una mirada seria- _ ¿llamas a tus madres por sus nombres?- _ Luke quiso interrumpirlo, detenerlo y callarlo pero el niño se acercó a ellas e intercaló su mirada en cada una- _ ¿y van a casarse ahora? ¿No estaban casadas ya?- _ incluso por muy infantil que se viera sonaba igual de intimidante que su madre- _... ¿Qué están ocultándonos?- _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es, no sé si me pasé unos metros o qué onda pero hay que satisfacer los antojos de Rachel, que son entendibles si tiene a Quinn, digo..**

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son una dulzura. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen (o si no ya estarían encerrando a las Achele en una caja y mandándolas a un registro civil) que estén bien, ¡Saludos!**


	35. Escape

Cap. XXXV: "Escape"

Debería inventar una nueva regla para esto que estaba viviendo. Movió sus dedos en un rápido conteo y gesticuló decepcionada al notar que no podía, tenía sus lugares y números ya ocupados y además esto no estaba afectándole a su trabajo. Quizá solo agotándola más cada día, pero las horas de insomnio y los cabeceos a punto de dormirse en su oficina valían la pena.

No, negó ligeramente con la cabeza al alzar un plato de madera y arrojar la verdura cortada sobre una gran olla en el fuego. No haría una regla para esto porque eso implicaba aplicarla y no iba a hacerlo.

Pero tenía que detener a Rachel en algún momento ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Se preguntó al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y volvérselo a preguntar. Tampoco era como si literalmente la morena hubiese abierto su caja de hormonas y las hubiese expandido por todo su cuerpo. Solo la buscaba unas horas más luego de acostarse, otros minutos antes de regresar al trabajo al mediodía y ahora, como la noche anterior, mientras tenía tiempo libre antes de ducharse.

\- _¿Qué haces?- _ le preguntó antes de morder su camiseta y jugar con ella entre sus dientes-

\- _La cena. Algo de sopa caliente. A los niños les gusta… ¿podrías poner los platos en la mesa?- _

\- _¿Sabes en que pensaba?- _ le preguntó la morena en cambio al separarse y recostarse contra la mesada. Le dedicó una rápida mirada: llevaba ya su pijama y su cabello húmedo, producto de que acababa de salir de la ducha - _ en una de las visitas a la casa de Sylvester, cuando le lleve el almuerzo a David, podría tomar el número de su cuenta bancaria y todo se acabaría más rápido ¿no crees?- _

\- _¿En eso piensas mientras te duchas?- _ inquirió divertida mientras continuaba cortando algo más- _ no habrá visitas a la casa de Sylvester, no quiere que toques su timbre solo que le envíes lo cocinado y no quiero arriesgarte hasta eso. Y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su hijo le cuente lo que oyó hoy en el parque. Nada se acabará rápido si continuamos este ritmo y si se acaba será porque ese niño habló con ella. Nos descubrirá y nos echará con una cantidad de denuncias que…- _

\- _Bueno, ya, ya, Quinn- _ la cortó Rachel con sus brazos en alto- _ relájate. Nada de eso pasará. Chloe lo convenció- _

\- _¿Eventualmente por cuánto tiempo? Nos quedan unos meses aún aquí, no saldremos ilesos de eso- _ cortó con rudeza la última zanahoria en dos partes y la echó con el resto. Sí, Chloe había callado las preguntas casi ahogantes de David e incluso se había armado un discurso propio que incluía una sonrisa especial al niño y un abrazo que lo hizo sonrojar. Porque, al parecer, ese gustito infantil de él por la niña en un acto inocente lo mantendría silenciado tras la petición de Chloe. Pero Quinn sabía que no duraría mucho. Que su _"ellas no estaban casadas legalmente, solo en ceremonia" _ quizá no terminó de convencerlo y su _"suelo llamarlas por su nombre" _ mucho menos. Sin embargo no podía quitarle crédito, Chloe no tenía problemas de lanzarse con sus propios instintos si de salir de un resbalón se trataba. Sonrió. Sí, se vería como ella en unos años, pareciendo invencible y llevándose sus logros bajo el orgullo propio y el de los demás-

\- _¿Me estás escuchando?- _ sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó la garganta-

\- _No, lo siento Rach ¿qué decías?- _

\- _Que qué significa aquello de que nada acabará rápido o sí pero tus peros ¿cuáles son tus peros?- _ desvió su mirada hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos, en su cabeza sonaba de otra manera y ella lo comprendía-

\- _No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, Rachel pero lo que intento hacer es cuidarnos, prevenir y adelantarnos un paso a Sylvester. Si nos quedamos, creo que tal vez esto se extenderá más de lo debido- _

\- _No podemos hacer eso. Hay un contrato establecido- _ la ignoró; conocía de memoria que eso había pero debía dejar de ligarse a el por un momento-

\- _Si nos marchamos porque ella se nos adelantó y nos descubrió, nos tenemos que adelantar a ese adelanto de ella e irnos sin confirmar sus sospechas- _ Rachel ladeó la cabeza y la miró como si de repente le hubiese salido un tercer ojo-

\- _No te quieres ir con tu orgullo herido ¿cierto?- _

\- _No. No me quiero ir con una denuncia en contra de ustedes y problemas para los niños- _

\- _En ese caso también te pasaría eso a ti- _

\- _No me interesa lo que me pase a mí. Me importa lo que pueda llegar a pasarles a ustedes- _se miraron, casi sin parpadear y silenciando la cocina por un momento. En esa conversación tan cotidiana, tan hogareña pero tan lejos de parecer familiar para ser laboral comprendió que no solo eran ellas. Que había tres niños, sus hijos y debía comenzar a pensar y responsabilizarse si todo aquel plan salía mal; si Sue Sylvester descubría qué hacían allí realmente o si David o Carmen se acercaban a ella con esa intención. Ya había esas dos personas más implicadas y paradójicamente eran las más cercanas a la mujer, a quien era su objetivo y tenían una orden que aplicar sobre ella y no alejarse hasta cumplirla.

Abandonó el cuchillo y se pegó a la morena, abrazándola contra ella y respirando contra su cuello en un intento por detener sus miedos. No los había tenido nunca en su vida y se generaban ahora, porque nunca temió por su seguridad; la confianza que se tenía a sí misma era suficiente para continuar. Pero ahora no estaba sola. Y Rachel y los niños era lo único que iba a terminar protegiendo incluso cuando no pudiese.

\- _¿Quieres continuar en esto, Quinn?- _ le preguntó Rachel acariciando su espalda. No, en ese momento no quería seguir allí-

\- _Cuándo esto acabe nos iremos todos juntos y tendremos nuestro escape hacia algo nuevo ¿cierto? - _ aquellas palabras le salieron casi en un ruego. Se alejó hasta verla a la cara pero sus manos aún sostenían la cadera de la morena, allí donde cuándo la tocaban quedaban más firmes que nunca- _ ni tú ni los niños volverán a esto y nuestras vidas no correrán peligro como ahora ¿Cierto, Rachel?- _

\- _Nuestras vidas no corren peligro, Quinn- _

\- _¿No?- _ repitió con ironía- ¿_después de lo que Carmen te hizo con aquellas fotografías dices que no corren peligro?- _

\- _Está bien, lo siento, lo siento. No vivo con ese recuerdo en mi cabeza- _

\- _Pues intenta no olvidarlo- _ le ordenó con seriedad- _Estuvimos a punto de separarnos por su culpa_ – agregó y Rachel dio un paso atrás. Solía actuar algo nerviosa y paranoica cuando la encaminaban al límite y los pensamientos sobre Sylvester y quién la rodeaba estaban haciendo eso; estragos en ella y pensar las cosas con poca claridad.

Tiró del agarre antes de que se alejara y buscó su boca con ansiedad. Incluso la forzó a que le correspondiera y cuando la morena envolvió sus hombros suavizó el contacto.

Se pegó a ella y marcó el ritmo imponiéndose como solía hacerlo a diario. Porque a ella le gustaba y Rachel lo disfrutaba y más ahora con sus hormonas cual adolescente gracias al embarazo.

La tapa de la olla comenzó a moverse y el agua caer por sus costados cuando llegó a su punto de hervor. Quiso alejarse, apagarla y llamar a los niños pero la morena mordió su labio inferior y solo jadeó contra ella.

\- _No puedes provocarme e irte- _ susurró Rachel masajeando su miembro por sobre su pantalón. Aún llevaba el de trabajo y era cuestión de segundos para que llegara a su cremallera y la bajara -

\- _No, Rach. No ahora- _ sus ojos se cerraron cuando lo hizo. Sus cuerpos se pegaron del todo y los dedos de Rachel ya hurgaban bajo su ropa interior- _ Rachel…- _

\- _Si no levantas la voz, no oirán nada- _ le dijo sobre sus labios al escuchar la risa de los niños mientras veían una película. Gruñó tras volver a besarla y se movió hasta tenerla completamente contra la mesada -

\- _Me lo haces a propósito, Rachel- _ metió una mano bajo su pantalón y maldijo por lo bajo al descubrirla sin ropa interior. Lo tenía planeado, ya lo había pensado con anterioridad y eso solo hizo crecer el bulto entre sus piernas. Acarició sus labios inferiores y con rapidez movió el pulgar sobre su clítoris. Se supone que ella no debía alzar la voz y era Rachel la que ya había comenzado a gemir-

La besó nuevamente. Con más hambre, más desenfreno y oyendo el ruido desesperado de sus bocas al chocar. El fuego comenzaba a arder en su máximo esplendor y el de la hornalla también. El agua que caía chocaba y si seguía así se apagaría por cuestiones de lógica.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas y echó su cabeza hacia arriba: Rachel había liberado su miembro y estaba masturbándola a una velocidad que ni ella lo había hecho en sus primeras experiencias.

La embistió con dos dedos y la sintió moverse sobre ellos, buscando impaciente el punto de placer para correrse cuanto antes. Los quitó, hasta chocarlos contra su clítoris y los regresó dentro de ella con más fuerza. Una y otra vez hasta que el olor de su excitación llegó a su nariz. Gruñó entre dientes, quería llevarlos a su boca y comprobar por si misma si el sabor era el exquisito de siempre.

\- _Por dios, Rachel, no te detengas- _ le exigió cuando su dureza ya no podía aumentar pero de repente Rachel lo hizo. Se detuvo pero no alejó su mano. Bajó su mirada para reclamarle pero la morena emitió un grito-

\- _¡Niños!- _ se mantuvo de pie, de espalda a ellos y con su respiración alterada- _ vayan a lavarse las manos- _ les ordenó mientras reiniciaba su labor- _ la cena está lista- _

Los oyó subir las escaleras y jadeó sin miedo. Agarró un mechón de su pelo y la tironeó hacia atrás para besar su cuello, escondiendo allí sus gemidos.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas, la de sus dedos dentro de Rachel y la morena la de su mano. Mordió su piel cada vez que agitaba su miembro con más rudeza y finalmente un chorro de semen salió disparado a la mano de Rachel.

La tapa de la olla cayó por el vapor que la impulsaba y el orgasmo de la morena en sus dedos. Los movió con suavidad unos segundos antes de retirarlos y separarse de Rachel también.

\- _Ve haciéndote la idea de que hoy también trasnocharás_ – le advirtió chupando sus dedos. Rachel lanzó un resoplido con diversión mientras guardaba su miembro y acomodaba nuevamente su pantalón-

\- _Mi amor, esto lo comencé yo ¿lo recuerdes?- _ le dijo dejándole un beso en su mejilla. La vió caminar hacia el fregadero y ella frunció las cejas-

\- _Sí ¿y qué con eso?- _

\- _Que yo digo cuando continuamos o no- _ le respondió mientras sacudía sus manos para escurrir las gotas de agua tras lavarse-

\- _¿Y por qué no lo continuaríamos?- _

\- _No dije eso. Solo te quiero aconsejar que lo aprovechemos porque se irá en unos días. Mis hormonas descenderán en unas semanas- _ Apagó la hornalla y regresó contra ella sin comprender nada aún-

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Cariño, esto es temporal. Lo de los antojos, Quinn. Solo dura los primeros dos meses del embarazo. Tres como mucho- _ alzó las cejas asombrada y trató de descifrar si solo estaba jugando con su frustración. Está bien, debía admitir que no se imaginaba haciéndole el amor tras los ocho meses de su ciclo ¿pero terminarlo todo a los tres? ¡Quedaba poco más de un mes para eso! No iba a aguantar otros cinco meses sin tocarla-

\- _¿Estás hablando en serio?- _

\- _Puedes averiguarlo si quieres. O preguntárselo al médico cuando vayamos en unos días- _ oh por supuesto que iba a preguntárselo ¿Con que derecho se creía Rachel de quitarle todo tan rápido?-

\- _¿Sopa?- _ escuchó tras ella y volteó descubriendo a Chloe hurgando en la olla-

\- _Así es, siéntense que voy a servirles- _ les ordenó Rachel antes de buscar los platos- _ y tú también ve a lavarte las manos- _ agregó de reojo a ella y asintió lentamente antes de obedecerle-

\- _¿Y mis hamburguesas?- _ oyó a Luke mientras avanzaba por el living-

\- _No más comida chatarra a la noche- _ le informó la morena- _ eso te genera pesadillas- _

\- _¡Claro que no!- _

\- _Claro que sí- _

\- _¡Rachel!- _ la llamó tras subir las escaleras y esperarla para caminar con ella al baño- _ eso de los antojos ¿es verdad?- _la vió apretar sus labios y luego reír- _ ¿qué te parece tan divertido?- _

\- _¿Aún piensas en eso?- _ enrojeció de repente pero no le importó. Alzó los hombros y abrió el grifo para lavar sus manos y humedecer su rostro-

\- _Quiero decir….no sabía que eso era así- _

\- _Pues yo tampoco, nunca había estado embarazada- _

\- _Eso quiere decir… ¿pasados los tres meses dejarás de desearme?- _

\- _Oh, Quinn- _ se derritió la morena llegando a ella y rodeándole las mejillas con sus manos- _ no, eso no es así ¿No te has visto al espejo? Jamás dejaría de desearte. Solo que….a medida que el embarazo avance, mis antojos de otra manera también. Ya no querré ciertas cosas y sí otras ¿entiendes?- _ gesticuló confundida-

\- _No mucho- _

\- _El bebé comenzará a crecer y con ello ya no podré tener tanta actividad física a diario. No caminatas, ni ejercicios, ni sexo. Y tendré que alimentarme de otra manera. Comeré otras cosas y en más cantidad. Tendrás que salir a la madrugada por mis chocolates, postres o cualquier cosa que quiera a esa hora- _

\- _¿Subirás de peso?- _ Rachel la fulminó con la mirada- _ quiero decir, está bien amor. Te acompañaré en eso y compraremos otro tipo de cosas. Lo que tú necesites- _ la morena le sonrió y le dejó un beso en los labios antes de palmear su pecho-

\- _Sabía que lo entenderías- _ le dijo tras dejarla sola nuevamente y ella giró a verse en el espejo-

\- _No más sexo y subirá de peso- _ se lamentó y abrió el grifo con más fuerza. Juntó agua con ambas manos y la echó contra su rostro en repetidas ocasiones- _ y no puedo evitarlo - _ continuó al buscar una toalla-

\- _¡Quinn, se enfría la sopa!- _ le gritó Rachel desde la cocina-

\- _¡Ahora voy, ahora voy!- _ respondió mientras se secaba. Se miró una última vez en su reflejo y se señaló, reclamándose por lo bajo al recordar la primera vez que hicieron el amor sin protección- _ la próxima vez mira hacia dónde apuntas, Fabray- _

* * *

\- _Bien, tenemos un pequeño problema- _ Chloe ingresó a la casa dos días después y caminó directo a ellas que estaban acostadas en el sillón-

\- _¿Qué sucede?- _ le preguntó Quinn debajo de Rachel que quitaba la mano de su cremallera y se ponía de pie-

\- _¿Estaban a punto de tener sexo?- _ les preguntó Luke al cerrar la puerta y detenerse contra ella-

\- _¿Qué? ¡No!- _ se defendieron ambas a la vez-

\- _Si dicen que no, es sí. Lenguaje corporal detectado- _ aseguró la niña cruzándose de brazos- _ como sea, pero no lo hagan en mi sillón ¡veo allí mis series!- _

\- _¿De qué problema ibas a hablarnos?- _ la interrumpió la morena-

\- _David Sylvester. Hablará con su madre hoy sobre lo que oyó el otro día- _ informó Chloe-

\- _Y es su culpa- _ la señaló su hermano molesto- _ no quiso besarlo en uno de los recesos- _

\- _¡Pues porque no me gusta, tonto! No tengo por qué hacerlo- _

\- _Sí debes si todo está en peligro- _ insistió él-

\- _No, Luke- _ lo detuvo Quinn llegando a ellos- _ no tenías por qué hacerlo, Chloe, eso no es parte de nuestro trabajo- _

\- _Lo sé- _ dijo la niña mirando sus uñas- _ además él no es Liam- _

\- _¿Quién es Liam?- _ preguntó Rachel-

\- _El niño más lindo de todo el colegio y el que se sienta delante de mí- _ suspiró la pequeña y la morena apretó su boca para no reír. Quinn en cambio entrecerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza-

\- _Tienes 9, niñita- _

\- _¿Y qué con eso? Es tan lindo, siempre huele bien y me convida de sus papitas los miércoles. Los miércoles es día de papitas fritas- _ agregó rápidamente-

\- _No, no, no, a ver- _ la cortó ella- _ eres muy pequeña para esas cosas ¿si, Chloe? Mejor ocupa tu tiempo en libros, parques y… ¡y series! Esas que ves en la televisión- _

\- _Solo una veo en televisión. Las otras online porque es muy desesperante esperarlas cada semana- _

\- _¿Online?- _ repitió Quinn-

\- _En la computadora- _ respondieron los otros tres al mismo tiempo- _ como sea- _ continuó Chloe- _ estamos perdiendo el punto importante de lo que dije. David hablará con Sylvester ¡Debe estar hablando ya! El ómnibus a su casa llega antes y estaba muy enojado- _

Rachel cerró los ojos: el miedo de Quinn iba a florecer. Podían llegar a descubrirlas y a decir verdad a ella también le daba terror siquiera pensar eso. Pero sobre todo no quería a Quinn en el estado de la otra noche, nerviosa y diciendo cual verborragia saliera producto de sus pensamientos.

\- _Si fuese ustedes ya estaría corriendo hacia el registro civil más cercano- _Chloe la regresó de vuelta a la realidad y parpadeó unos segundos antes de notar a Quinn mirándola-

\- _¿Qué dices?- _ preguntó la morena-

\- _Si Sue no ve su libreta de matrimonio, descubrirá todo. Descubrirá que le mentimos, que estamos aquí por algo y sobre todo nos echará hoy mismo ¡Carmen argumentará en su apoyo también!…Si hay una firma de algún juez que las casó realmente, algo que certifique estén casadas por la ley…quizá podamos ahorrarnos tiempo y poder continuar con nuestro plan- _ terminó la niña y ambas la miraron un momento ¿Había que hacer eso?-

\- _¿Qué esperan?- _ las apuró Luke tomando la mano de las dos y guiándolas a la puerta casi a rastras- _ Chloe, toma mi GPS y que nos diga a dónde debemos llevarlas….en mi cuarto- _ agregó y solo bastaron segundos para que la niña bajara con el aparato- _ ¿las llaves del coche?- _

\- _Pues si estaban a punto de tener sexo en el saco de Quinn no….en la mesa ratona, espérenme aquí- _ Chloe volvió a correr hacia el interior y las tomó, efectivamente donde creía estaban-

\- _Tú no puedes manejar- _ despertó Rachel arrebatándole las llaves a la niña cuando intentó subir al asiento que siempre ocupaba Quinn. La morena se acomodó en el de acompañante y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, observando de reojo a Luke hacer lo mismo-

\- _¿Quinn?- _ la llamó la niña preocupada al ver a la rubia aún de pie, a metros del auto- _ Quinn…. ¿estás bien?- _

\- _No puedo hacerlo- _ murmuró la rubia bajando su vista a Chloe-

\- _¿De qué hablas? Tú le pediste matrimonio porque la amas ¿No quieres casarte con Rachel? La amas- _ repitió como si eso fuese suficiente-

\- _Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Así, tan rápido y en este momento. No, Chloe, no puedo hacerlo- _ volteó Quinn intentando ingresar a la casa pero la niña se le adelantó, obstaculizando su paso y obligándola a bajar a su altura-

\- _Oye, Quinn eres rara, muy rara para mi gusto-_ le dijo sosteniéndola de sus hombros- _ pero la amas. Amas a Rachel y ella te ama a ti. Se lo dicen sin necesidad porque es obvio y eso me hace desearlas como madres. Cuando se miran se olvidan de mi presencia o la de Luke y los ojos de ambas brillan, estoy hablándote en serio por mucho que disfrute molestarte o hacerte enojar. Están hecha la una para la otra, está escrito en algún lado ¡estoy segura de eso! No puedes decirme que no porque cualquiera puede notarlo. La cuidas, comparten los celos y van a tener un hijo…quizá un hermano para Luke y para mí. Es solo un momento de adrenalina y temor cuando ingreses y pongas tu firma junto a la de ella ¿O crees que Rachel no está igual ahora esperándote? Está sucediendo rápido, sí, hace tan solo dos días le pediste matrimonio….- _

\- _Tres- _

\- _ Tres, pero lo agradecerás el resto de tu vida. Se quieren como cualquier otra Quinn Fabray querría a otra Rachel Berry en un universo alternativo u otra realidad….Por favor, no me hagas escucharlas cada noche tener sexo para nada, ¡haz eso valer la pena!- _Sacudió sus hombros y Quinn se irguió, tragando saliva fuertemente- _ ¿Qué te sucede ahora?- _ insistió al ver la palidez en su rostro-

\- _No me siento bien-_ balbuceó. La niña se separó de ella y buscó algo en la cocina, entregándoselo rápidamente al regresar y ella lo usó al instante.

\- _Gracias- _ le dijo antes de abrir la bolsa de papel y vomitar dentro de ella-

\- _Te espero en el auto- _ murmuró Chloe dejándole una pastilla de menta dentro de su saco y reuniéndose con los demás en el coche-

Ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse y volvió su cara dentro de la bolsa.

Regla número 20 de su trabajo: Nunca puedes echarte atrás en el proceso. Pero puedes retirarte a tiempo.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es, para ya empezar con la última parte del trabajo de las chicas y después comenzar otra etapa en la historia. **

**Me preguntaron si podía escribir un fic Finchel D: lo voy a pensar *no lo piensa* Nah, perdón pero no podría. O sea Rachel con Quinn o Santana (lluvia de corazones) o con nadie ok? Está establecido en alguna ley de algún ****código civil. Y hablando en serio, además estoy escribiendo ya otra historia faberry hasta que aparezca Hester y ya veré con quien la shipeo ahí.**

**M. Fernanda: Tengo entendido que el anillo de compromiso puede ir en cualquier mano, solo la alianza de matrimonio va en la izquierda. Pero es lo que tengo entendido, si estoy equivocada tomalo como que Quinn lo hizo a su manera jajaj. Saludos y gracias por leer siempre! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son una dulzura así como las caritas de Dianna cuando mira a Lea. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen (de lo contrario Achele no existiría porque obvio ya me hubiese casado con Lea incluso contra su voluntad ) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	36. Una única cosa

Cap. XXXVI: "Una única cosa"

\- _Acelera- _ le ordenó Chloe colándose entre los asientos y con su mirada fija en ella- _ ¡Una anciana conduce mejor que tú!- _

\- _Ya, Chloe. Siéntate en tu lugar-_ incluso la voz de Rachel salía nerviosa. Quizá tanto como la de ella pero aún no había abierto la boca. Sintió su mirada de reojo y carraspeó, removiéndose en su asiento algo incómoda- _ puedes detenerte en algún lado si quieres- _ le dijo y volteó a verla. Negó lentamente y movió la palanca de cambios, regresando su vista al frente y tratando de entender a dónde demonios debía ir realmente-

\- _¿No hay registro civil aquí?- _ preguntó al ver el tintineo con un punto rojo en el GPS y estaba algo alejado de su ubicación. Luke se estiró hasta ella y apretó un botón del aparato-

\- _Pues no ¿no recuerdas que aquí solo viven parejas ya establecidas? ¿Para qué querrían uno?- _ bien, eso solo la ponía más nerviosa. Estaba comenzando a olvidar algunos detalles por esa sensación y su autocontrol comenzaría burlarse de ella. Lo conocía. Dobló a la izquierda, como el GPS del niño lo indicaba y abandonaron Santa Bárbara- _ solo serán unos…20 minutos de viaje. La ciudad más cercana está a pocos kilómetros y allí podrán casarse- _ él regresó a su lugar y nuevamente la mirada de Rachel hacia ella quedó descubierta. Tragó fuertemente y aceleró-

\- _Si no quieres hacerlo….-_

\- _Quiere hacerlo- _ interrumpió Chloe a Rachel. La morena le dedicó una mirada de reproche y con un dedo sobre sus labios le indicó que mantuviera silencio-

\- _Si no quieres hacerlo- _ repitió dejando una mano en el muslo de Quinn- _ te entiendo ¿está bien, Quinn? Podemos mandar a hacer una libreta falsa y todo solucionado- _

\- _Es Sue Sylvester- _ murmuró la rubia- _ algo malo va a encontrar. Quizá el nombre del juez no le parezca familiar y lo investigue. Notará que no existe y volveremos como al principio- _

\- _Pero no quiero que hagas esto solo por nuestro trabajo- _ continuó la morena- _ siento que ninguna de las dos lo merece- _ clavó el freno con fuerzas y un leve rebote desestabilizó a todos en su asiento- _ ¡pero qué demonios, Quinn! ¿Qué haces?- _

\- _Por supuesto que mereces casarte conmigo- _ aseguró ladeándose hacia ella- _ambas nos merecemos esta oportunidad. Solo que estoy nerviosa. Me tiemblan las manos y me duele en todos lados de solo pensar que nada va a salir cómo queremos. Siempre he hecho todo a mi manera, Rachel, siempre. Y me he tomado el tiempo necesario para pensar las cosas, hacerlas a paso lento pero seguro. Y de repente esto ¡voy a casarme! Estamos yendo a eso, a firmar nuestros nombres para estar juntas y en unos meses nacerá nuestro hijo. Todo lo que pensé que nunca tendría lo tengo ¡ahora lo tengo! Y tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo, de que todas estas cosas se vayan tan rápido como llegaron y vuelva a estar sola, ahorrando dinero que nunca podré gastar con nadie...- _ su garganta dolía más que cualquiera de esos lados que dijo. Se estaba acumulando algo en ella, como un tortuoso peso que no la dejaba continuar y la asfixiaba, generando las lágrimas en sus ojos para buscar un lugar dónde expulsarlo y respirar- _solo….eso, Rach. No quiero volver a como era antes. Esta vida contigo me está gustando mucho- _

Regla número 23 de su trabajo: el día que finalice el contrato, ese día, a partir de el, regresas a la normalidad y a la rutina de tu vida. Hasta acordar uno nuevo.

Y ella se retiraría luego. No habría más trabajo por lo que esa normalidad se volvería eterna.

La vió sonreír, con sus ojos achicándose y sus labios curvados hacia arriba, ocupándole todo el contorno de su rostro. Como esas sonrisas que solo demuestran sin miedo felicidad y esconden el latido emocionado de su corazón.

Rachel se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró hasta ella.

\- _No temas, Quinn Fabray- _ le susurró al sujetar su nuca- _ no le puedes tener miedo a mi amor porque estará siempre para ti. A oscuras y cuando esté el sol, Quinn…nada va a dolernos. Vas a tenerme así, inundada y loca por ti- _tiró de ella y la besó, sentenciando sus palabras con el seguro que necesitaba.

Hubo un silencio. Largo y cómodo silencio que aprovechó para tomar su cintura y rodearla. Profundizó el beso al abrir su boca y la lengua de Rachel se coló en su interior. Ella estaba loca por Rachel y así mismo recordaba las palabras de la morena, de que ella estaba loca también y siempre iba a tenerla así.

Conocía eso de tener una relación y que se acabara. Era doloroso, el rompimiento parecía literal al destrozo que quedaba en su corazón. Y las ganas de volver a ser feliz, a estar bien olvidando lo demás, se volvían lejanas. Y no quería a Rachel de esa forma, sosteniendo su corazón luego de haberlo hecho añicos. Apretó la camiseta tras ella y rogó por eso, por no tenerla en su futuro como alguien del pasado.

Un carraspeó de garganta la regresó a dónde estaba. Pero ya no sentía aquel temblor y los pensamientos temerosos se ahuyentaron cobardemente.

\- _Si tienes mucho dinero ahorrado, puedes llevarme de shopping este fin de semana- _ dijo Chloe antes de reventar un globo de su chicle-

\- _Y a mi comprarme una consola de video nueva- _ agregó Luke tipiando en su celular- _ y juegos nuevos. Muchos- _

Rió, acariciando su frente contra la de Rachel y regresó finalmente a su asiento.

\- _¿Entonces?- _ insistió la niña cuando el auto regresó a su marcha- _ ¿se casan o volvemos?- _

* * *

El lugar era pequeño y aquel asfixiamiento que le había dado en su casa, antes de dejarla, regresó. Le dio un vistazo general, había una mujer, tras el escritorio y anotando unas cosas luego de haberlas llamado. Todo estaba pintado de un mismo color, un poco más oscuro que el rojo y eso daba poca alegría. Y necesitaba una dosis de eso ahora.

Cruzó sus manos a la altura de sus muslos y movió sus hombros, esperando porque la mujer alzara la vista a ellas y todo comenzara.

\- _No habrá bolsa ahora- _ le dijo Chloe de pie junto a ella- _ deja la cobardía para otro día- _

\- _No tengo ganas de vomitar. Y no me estoy acobardando- _

\- _Pues eso espero- _ se ladeó hacia su derecha y bajó su vista, observándola con sus ojos entrecerrados ¿no había alguien que prohibiera que los niños estuviesen presente?-

\- _Bien- _ habló la señora que tanto esperaba mientras abría un gran libro. Parecía un libro al menos para ella- _ señorita Rachel Berry, señorita Quinn Fabray, acérquense más por favor- _

Luke y Chloe permanecieron detrás y ella guió a la morena con una mano en su espalda. Se detuvieron frente al escritorio, lleno de papeles, aquel libro, lapiceras y una bandera nacional.

Rachel la miró por unos segundos y ella le sonrió en respuesta, sosteniéndole la mirada y por más tiempo. La morena ya escuchaba las indicaciones de la mujer y ella aún vagaba sus ojos en ella: su perfil, tan único y perfecto, hermoso y delicado para ella. Su cabello suelto, cayéndole a través de sus hombros y cubriendo sus pechos sobre la ropa que no había tenido tiempo de cambiar. Pero incluso con esa camiseta se veía hermosa. Nerviosa y esperando algo sonrojada por acabar con aquello.

Dio un paso al costado y se pegó a Rachel, golpeando levemente sus caderas y quitando su vista cuando la vió sonreír. Con las dos mirando a la jueza, ella alzó el mentón y asintió mientras lo requería. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada afirmación iba a recordarla por el resto de su vida. Debía prestar especial atención a los próximos minutos.

\- _Buenas tardes- _ comenzó la mujer y finalmente un puño golpeó su pecho. Así se sentía las emociones que estaba acumulando y queriendo derribarse por sí mismas- _ estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Rachel Berry y a Lucy Quinn Fabray. En primer lugar, voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial. Siendo las 14: 58 horas del día, del….- _ quizá fuese un buen momento para que Chloe le tendiera aquella bolsa que dijo no iba a necesitar. Porque estaba haciéndolo. Estaba respirando de otra manera, más dificultosa y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Solo un poco del aire de esa bolsa y quizá todo podía continuar ¿El lugar tampoco tenía ventanas? Ni siquiera una. Movió su cuello, articulando de un lado a otro y se preguntó qué tanto faltaba para que la señora terminara de leer- _Les pregunto- _ continuó dirigiendo su mirada a Rachel y ella la imitó. Su mujer estaba nerviosa y no quería demostrarlo. Infló las mejillas y expulsó aire, iba a poder llamarla su mujer a partir de los próximos minutos. Y para siempre- _¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Lucy Quinn Fabray y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto? - _ Rachel giró a verla. A ella ¿Por qué giraba a verla? ¡Solo debía decir que sí! Y firmar. Cerró los ojos y los apretó ¿estaba arrepintiéndose? Y la culpa era de ella, de nadie más. Por haber conducido hasta allí y arrinconarla con eso de sus miedos y por su momento de torpeza al decirle que le gustaba toda esta nueva vida con ella. Tal vez a Rachel no le gustaba ¿Y si a Rachel no le gustaba? Volvió a verla y su sonrisa ,con un gesto de desconcierto, continuaban mirándola-

\- _Quinn- _ susurró la morena tomando su mano- _ Quinn, la jueza te acaba de preguntar a ti, mi amor- _

\- _¿A mi?- _ preguntó confundida y Rachel continuó asintiendo ¿eso significaba que la morena ya había respondido? - _Ah, si, si. Yo también- _ aseguró observando a la mujer y oyendo la risa contenida de Rachel-

\- _¿Usted también qué?- _ le preguntó la jueza totalmente desorientada-

\- _Que yo también quiero casarme con ella. Quiero casarme con Rachel, con ella. Yo también voy a decir que si. Estoy diciéndole que si- _ balbuceó entre enredos-

\- _Pues tiene que esperar mi pregunta- _ ordenó la mujer-

\- _Pero estoy diciéndole que sí- _ insistió y giró a ver a Rachel- _Tú dijiste que sí ¿cierto?- _ La morena lanzó otra risa, asintiendo y liberándola de toda la tensión. Rachel enredó sus brazos en su brazo izquierdo y se recostó contra el para finalizar los últimos detalles- _ Sí, quiero contraer matrimonio con Rachel Berry y efectivamente lo haré en este acto- _

\- _Bien- _ se dio por vencida la jueza, tomando un bolígrafo y tendiéndoselo a ella primera- _ firmen sobre la línea de puntos y sus testigos sobre…. ¿y sus testigos?- _ Quinn entrecerró las cejas ¿qué demonios era eso de los testigos? - _ no pueden casarse sin testigos- _

\- _No pueden casarse sin amor- _ se coló Chloe llegando al estrado y arrebatándole el bolígrafo- _y ellas tienen mucho ¿dónde firman los testigos?- _

\- _Abajo, sobre la segunda línea de… ¡usted no puede firmar niña!- _ la mujer se puso de pie y se jaló los cabellos de la molestia. La vió abrir sus ojos de manera desmesurada, imposible de impedir que la pequeña rubia completara su cometido. Chloe acabó su firma con un fuerte punto final y regresó hasta Luke, entregándole a él la birome para que hiciera lo mismo- _ Oh, no ¡No! ¡Han arruinado un acta civil de más de 75 años! – _

Quinn empujó levemente a su hijo, apurándolo y ordenándole con una seña de que apresurara su firma antes de esa mujer enloqueciera por su culpa. Él firmó, al lado de la firma de su hermana y la jueza regresó con violencia a su silla.

\- _Firmen y lárguense de mi oficina- _ se rindió la mujer y Quinn así lo hizo. Se estiró, dibujó su firma dónde debía y retrocedió un paso para dejarle lugar a Rachel que lo hiciera.

Ahora estaban casadas, unidas en un matrimonio legítimo y nadie podía romper eso. Ni ahora ni cuando ellas no quisieran.

\- _Si no hay anillos, lárguense de mi vista ahora- _ Chloe atrapó la liberta de matrimonio y ella bajó su mano, tomando la de su ahora esposa y enredando sus dedos.

La jaló y siguió los pasos de los niños, deseando detenerse un momento para darle su primer beso de casadas. No había anillos, era cierto, pero los conseguiría. Compraría dos alianzas y las mandaría a tallar con su nombre para que la usara Rachel y el que tenía el nombre de la morena, la usaría ella. La llevaría con ella y quizá solo se la quitaría para ducharse.

Llegaron a la vereda entre miradas y sonrisas que nunca borraría de su mente. Chloe y Luke ingresaron al auto y ocuparon sus asientos habituales. Ella se detuvo a metros del coche y Rachel unos pasos más adelante, cuando el agarre de sus manos se soltó violentamente.

No regresó ni ella avanzó. Solo se contemplaron a unos centímetros de distancia y, como cada vez que hacían el amor, se estudiaron. Se tocaron con la mirada y a diferencia de esas noches de pasión, ahora estaban rendidas bajo el sol como testigo.

Dio un paso y Rachel ensanchó la mayor de sus sonrisas. De esas que no importa por qué pero, cuando las haces, algo de dolor se acumula al costado de tu rostro y la emoción llega sola. En consecuencia a ella. Vió la punta de su zapato y humedeció sus labios. Alzó su mirada nuevamente y se adelantó un poco más. Su esposa seguía sin moverse.

Suspiró, fingiendo derrota y la vió sonreír ahora con victoria. De esa manera en que mordía su dedo pulgar y alzaba una ceja, mientras balanceaba su cabeza. Llegó a ella y abrió sus brazos, bien abiertos y notó su sonrojo desmesurado. Se pegó a Rachel y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Besó su mejilla cientos de veces, entre sonidos y las risas de la morena cuando llegaba a su cuello.

Estaba enamorada de ella. La amaba. Y se sentía una adolescente en esa relación. Viviendo en la adolescencia que hace todo más profundo, más sincero y más intenso porque se siente real. Se mantiene real incluso cuando se crea otra realidad por donde conducir la relación. Pero hasta allí sigue siendo real. Verdadera. Incluso allí nunca termina.

\- _Te amo, Rachel Berry- _ le susurró contra su oído mientras la morena se sostenía de su espalda para no caer-

\- _Rachel Berry de Fabray- _ la sujetó de la cintura y la separó del suelo, besándola sin importarle el espectáculo. Siempre cálidos y con sabor a frutilla, los labios de Rachel aprisionaban los de ella mientras la retenía por su corto cabello.

No había error de ningún código en ese momento. No había mentiras ni contratos que las avergonzaran cuando se miraran a la cara. Estaban amando de a dos, de manera real y sintiendo cada carga del peso que eso significaba.

La regresó al suelo y volvió a besarla. Con las manos de Rachel en sus mejillas, avanzó, obligándola a caminar hacia atrás y llegaron a su automóvil.

\- _Se acuerdan que llegaron con dos niños ¿cierto? ¿Aún reconocen nuestra existencia?- _ les habló Chloe al bajar la ventanilla y ella rodó los ojos. No había momento en que olvidara la presencia con su insistente molestia. Le dejó a Rachel una caricia en su abdomen y le abrió la puerta-

\- _¿Oíste algo, Rachel?- _ bromeó tras rodear el coche y ocupar su lugar- _ sentí como un zumbido mientras estábamos afuera- _

\- _Mira que graciosa ¿Ahora casada se esfumará tu mal humor?- _ preguntó la niña cuando ella encendió el motor y comenzó a andar-

\- _Uhm, quizá. Mientras menos hables, mejor será mi buen humor- _

\- _Quinn- _ la reprendió Rachel en un murmuro, aún sabiendo que solo lo hacía por diversión-

\- _Bueno- _ continuó la pequeña rubia, colándose entre los asientos- _ ahora que están casadas ya ¿cuándo iremos a lo de Shuester a contárselo?- _ clavó sus frenos y esta vez tuvo que sujetarla de su camiseta para que Chloe no golpeara contra la palanca de cambios-

\- _¿Qué has dicho?- _

\- _Bueno…nosotros queríamos que nos adoptaran, hablamos con Shuester meses atrás y nos dijo que la única forma que podían era si se casaban legalmente y así pasaríamos a ser legalmente sus hijos- _ Quinn frunció las cejas. Observó un momento a Rachel pero la morena no despegaba su mirada de la niña-_ Pero luego tuvieron esa discusión por causa de Carmen y no pudimos decírselo y hoy se cumplen seis meses desde que comenzamos esto. Eso quiere decir que solo nos quedan dos meses de trabajo y los papeles de adopción no son para nada rápidos- _ soltó Chloe con rapidez y miedo mientras Quinn aún sostenía el cuello de su camiseta- _y…y…y no sabíamos cómo pedírselo asique lo de David nos pareció una buena excusa, entonces….lo inventamos- _ agregó cubriéndose al instante con terror.

Quinn la soltó, reteniéndola por su espalda y la contuvo contra su pecho. La oyó disculparse, lamentándose entre lo que por primera vez eran sollozos de parte de Chloe. Le acarició el cabello y recargó el mentón contra uno de sus hombros.

\- _Pero es mi culpa- _ aseguró Luke y ella lo observó ya sin asombro. No había culpa de nada ni iba a reprocharles algo más- _yo le dije a Chloe que mintiéramos sobre lo de David y así todo se haría más rápido. Asique la culpa es mía- _

\- _Está bien, Luke- _ murmuró Rachel volteando a verlo- _de igual manera nos íbamos a casar- _ agregó sorprendiéndola. Se separó de la niña y se dedicó a ver a la morena. Sí, iban a hacerlo porque ella misma le había pedido casamiento. Pero de la petición al acto pasa mucho tiempo. Suele pasar mucho tiempo. La preparación de la fiesta, los ensayos, los nervios de la novia. Y mentalmente todo le daba algunos meses. Muchos meses más adelante- _no me mires de esa manera- _ le reclamó mientras acariciaba bajo la espalda de Chloe- _ estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo y no pensaba tenerlo sin un matrimonio. Tienes que hacerte cargo de él- _

\- _Iba a hacerme cargo de todas formas- _

\- _No es cierto. Eres una cobarde- _ murmuró Chloe quitándose algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella la observó y no pudo evitar sonreírle, transmitirle que todo estaría bien. Desvió su mirada a Luke e intentó decirle lo mismo. Él alzó su pulgar y ella nuevamente se acomodó en su asiento-

\- _Cobarde o no, soy tu madre- _ la señaló Quinn y Chloe alzó las cejas- _ y me debes obediencia y respeto. Asique vas a tu lugar, te colocas el cinturón y te mantienes callada el resto del camino- _

\- _Pero no eres mi madre aún- _ le recordó la niña mientras cumplía las órdenes de la rubia-

\- _Aún no- _ aseguró Rachel volteando a verla y ella las miró por el espejo retrovisor- _ pero eso del papeleo de adopción no será muy largo. Al menos no para nosotros- _ aceleró y finalmente condujo de regreso a casa.

Cuando pasó bajo el cartel de bienvenida a Santa Bárbara, solo una única cosa se sintió distinta: su sonrisa.

* * *

Un beso en medio de su cuello, frente a ella y Rachel echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Todo estaba oscuro y apenas la silueta de ambas, sus sombras, podía distinguir en medio de ese cuarto que no era el de ellas.

Una de sus manos bajo la espalda arqueada de su esposa y la otra sobre el colchón, hundiéndolo para sostener su peso. Sus rodillas se enfrentaban, se tocaban lo que sus dedos no tocaban a Rachel.

La morena con las uñas clavadas en sus hombros y jadeando contra su oído. Con su respiración acelerada, agitada y tratando de contenerse. Ella tranquila pero intentando controlarse, disfrutando cada beso que estaba dejando a lo largo de toda su piel.

En su cuerpo no había signo de excitación a pesar de estar desnudas. En el de Rachel, algunas gotas de sudor caían en medio de sus pechos y se ahogaban en su ombligo. Pero la entendía, porque la morena estaba a su sumo dominio y permitiéndole que manejara el ritmo y las cosas a su antojo.

\- _En mi mente eres mía, Rachel- _ le susurró besando el largo de uno de sus brazos- _Me gusta pensar que puedo oír las palabras que dices cuando estás callada, que puedo interpretar cada una de tus sonrisas y responderte con la mirada cuando me hablas con ella- _ la morena abrió la boca y lanzó aire. Gimió, sintiendo sus besos comenzar a ascender más- _No eres mía física ni sentimentalmente, no eres mía de esa manera ni de nadie- _ agregó raspando los dientes en sus hombros y continuando la línea- _Pero eres mía cuando me amas y cuando dices que me extrañas. Tu amor me pertenece, Rachel- _

\- _¿De qué va esto, Quinn?- _ jadeó la morena y ella llevó la mano que las sostenía a su entrepierna. La acarició, masajeándola con énfasis para prepararla. Ya lo estaba y no se sorprendió. Rachel solía responder a su tacto incluso contra su voluntad porque su cuerpo así se lo ordenaba. La embistió con dos dedos y su grito de placer despertó el de ella-

\- _De que recuerdes que te amo- _

\- _¿De qué va esto, Quinn?- _insistió la morena y ella gruñó por lo bajo-

\- _De que no me han dejado dar mi discurso en la oficina del registro civil….y no quiero que olvides que así me siento contigo. Quiero que me notes de esa manera en que te noto a ti- _

\- _Lo hago, Quinn- _ aseguró la morena bajando sus manos y acercándola por sus glúteos. La necesitaba y solo estaba alargando el momento con cosas que ya sabía-

\- _He sido una persona dura y difícil de resquebrajar, Rachel- _ murmuró retirando sus dedos y acostando a su esposa con suavidad. Se acomodó sobre ella, con una mano a cada costado de su cabeza y se hundió en su interior sin advertencia- _ pero me tienes caída y en pedazos por ti. Y ni siquiera me has roto- _con las piernas de Rachel alrededor de su cintura, aumentó sus movimientos y reclamó su boca.

Estaban en un cuarto de hotel, como regalo a su noche de bodas y a su primera entrega como esposas.

Los niños en casa, con la señora Helen, la acostumbrada pero no a diario niñera que solía cuidarlos y esperarían por ellas a la mañana siguiente. Y por esa razón iba a hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, sin vergüenza si alguna de las dos gemía alto.

Movió su mano hasta buscar una de Rachel y las entrelazó. No alejó su mirada de ella ni la morena apartó sus ojos. Ella se movía con rapidez y gemía observándola: el rebote de sus pechos, su boca entreabierta y su mirada ingenua antes de que el orgasmo la debilitara.

Había escapado tantas veces de esto, de permitirse detenerse y encontrar a alguien para dejar de correr de la única cosa que la hacía bien. Había odiado por tanto tiempo el amor, ese sentimiento que se estanca y cambia tantas cosas y que cuando se va se lleva todo. Todo lo bueno porque el dolor queda y debía tragárselo en su soledad.

Se salió de Rachel y tomó el miembro entre sus manos, repasándolo por el clítoris de su esposa y sonriendo cuando la vió gesticular, en una petición porque continuara. Se enterró nuevamente en ella y las paredes de Rachel la abrasaron. Todo quemaba allí dentro y no lo quería dejar enfriar.

\- _Sabes que debemos hablar con James ¿cierto?- _ maldijo y apretó los dientes para no hacerlo a lo alto-

\- _¿Estás haciendo el amor conmigo y piensas en él?- _ no se lo dijo de forma brusca pero no lo quería en la conversación que pudiese llevar en ese momento. Rachel dejó sus talones sobre sus glúteos y la penetración fue más profunda, desgarradora para sus gargantas y para el dolor de su cuellos al echarse hacia atrás-

\- _Entonces mantenme callada- _ aumentó la fuerza y solo bastaron segundos para que volvieran a correrse simultáneamente.

Sin embargo sabía que todo recién comenzaba y la noche era larga. Se alejó de Rachel, oyéndola quejarse por el descuido al hacerlo y se acomodó en medio de la cama. Con su mirada al techo y esperando por ella.

Rachel se arrodilló y ella ladeó la cabeza para verla, se acercaba cual gateo que la hizo morderse los labios para no volver a tomarla y con brusquedad. Con un pie a cada costado de su cadera, la morena comenzó a descender y ella tomó su miembro, sintiendo el máximo placer que lo estrecho de la posición le brindaba.

Conduciendo los movimientos con las manos en su cintura, y con Rachel escondida en su cuello jadeando, recordó que sí, debían hablar con James. Se habían casado, deseaba que aquella adopción de Luke y Chloe se facilitara y un hijo más venia en camino.

La corta soga que las sostenía iba a cortarse. Pero esta vez sin el peso de las mentiras, sin las tardanzas de verdades como habían comenzando todo. Esta vez no iban a deshacer nada y esperaba que James lo comprendiera.

Porque no iba dejar a su destino olvidado. Acababa de abrazarse a el y sin tenerle miedo.

\- _Estoy aquí, Quinn. Y aquí continuaré- _ le dijo Rachel observándola y ella asintió, entendiendo que no solo su espacio físico estaba ocupado. Alzó sus caderas y continuó embistiéndola. Porque a la única cosa que podía tenerle miedo no le temía, porque estaba allí, sobre ella y gimiendo su nombre con la respiración agitada.

Todo había regresado como al inicio, sí. Pero de otra y mejor manera.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es, y se me pasó la mano con la cursilería, peeeerdon. Como este cap fue muy Quinn, la perspectiva de Rachel en el próximo. **

**Shion: Ya estoy escribiendo esa historia sin G!P Quinn, porque vamos a volver a la Rachel de lenguaje del amor, la causa perfecta y fuera del edén (donde mi fanatismo me puede y la hago insistente) entonces no me ¿sirve? o ayuda un GIP Quinn. Tampoco será G!P Rachel. Saludos! **

**AleDeCriss: Finchel: dicese de la pareja con menos química y más tonta, tontisima, muy tonta, formada por alguna serie que tuvo seis temporadas y solo dos estuvieron buenas...pero seamos honestos, todas las parejas de glee fueron tontas y forzadas. Excepto santitani *voz de Lea***

**Si algún fan finchel leyó lo anterior, va con onda porque a mi la mitad de su ship me encantaba. Rachel, obvio...**

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son una dulzura así como la vocecita de Rachel diciéndole a Quinn que era la chica más hermosa que conoció en su vida. Porque obvio despues de la cachetada venía la declaración de amor, solo faltó el beso. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen (de lo contrario le hubiese buscado otra niñera al baby Achele y no el gigoputo o al menos le pagaría un buen estilista) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	37. La ley de la selva

Cap. XXXVII: "La ley de la selva"

**_Con motivo de un aniversario más de Santa Bárbara, están cordialmente invitadas a la cena y posterior fiesta a realizarse este viernes, citada en el lugar donde inició todo este proyecto. _****_Esperamos contar con su presencia, sin ningún tipo de obligación ni gastos._**

**_Susan Sylvester._**

Rachel gesticuló confundida, incluso en palabras sobre papel Sue Sylvester era un tanto extraña.

\- _¿Qué es eso?- _ le preguntó Quinn abrazándola por detrás**_. _ **Sonrió, la sintió aspirar de su perfume y luego dejarle un sonoro beso en su cuello-

\- _Una invitación de Sylvester. Hará una fiesta este fin de semana, en su casa- _

\- _¿Una invitación para ti?- _

\- _Para toda la familia, Quinn ¿quieres ir?- _ le preguntó girando pero sin romper el contacto. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de la rubia y tironeo de el hasta su altura-

\- _Mmm, no lo sé- _ ronroneó la rubia jugando con su nariz en el cuello de esposa- _ habrá demasiada gente y gente que no me cae bien- _

\- _Pero me pondré un vestido- _ susurró ella echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Los dientes de Quinn rasparon su piel y dejaban pequeñas mordidas a cada paso- _ y será corto- _

\- _Ni se te ocurra- _

\- _Con unos zapatos de tacón…negros- _continuó con su voz más seductoramente posible. Sabía cuánto amaba Quinn verla con algo negro, sus ojos se oscurecían así y el verde desaparecía por la pasión que enardecía de la rubia. La oyó gruñir y ella abrió la boca, liberando un suspiro cuando comenzó a succionar su cuello-

\- _¿Y qué más?- _

\- _No lo sé…va a ser un vestido tan pequeño y apretado que… Quinn…- _ se interrumpió cuando la rubia se pegó a ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas- _ quizá hasta no lleve ropa interior- _ Quinn se detuvo al instante y dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo, sus manos sostenían aún su cintura y sus ojos vagaban en todo su cuerpo- _¿Qué?- _

\- _No puedes no llevar ropa interior- _

\- _¿Y por qué no?- _

Quinn no le respondió. La sujetó con fuerzas y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás, golpeándola contra la mesada y sentándola sobre ella luego. Allí estaban ahora sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos con pasión y clavados sobre los de ella.

Tragó secamente y la vió quitarse la camiseta de pijama. Eran más de las 10 pero con los niños en el colegio, poco le importaba el avance del reloj. Quinn estaba semidesnuda frente a ella y no entendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

Rachel alzó los hombros y la rubia rodó los ojos, antes de llegar de una zancada a ella y acomodarse entre sus piernas.

\- _¿Te gustaría que alguien más me viera desnuda?- _

\- _¡Quinn, ese ni siquiera es el punto! No estaría desnuda y además…solo quería incentivarte a que aceptaras. Vamos, es una fiesta en casa de Sue- _

\- _Pues no iré si vas con ese tal vestido corto- _

\- _Entonces iré sola. Esto es como una entrada gratuita al último paso que necesitamos para terminar nuestro trabajo, Quinn y no voy a desaprovecharlo. Además, en el sobre había otra carta. Sylvester quiere que haga uno de mis platos para David esa noche- _

\- _¿Entonces irás sola?- _ Rachel bufó molesta ¿todo lo demás no lo había escuchado?-

\- _Pues sí. Si tú no quieres acompañarme y yo no voy a obligarte, no me toca más que ir sola- _

\- _Me obligas a tener sexo- _ abrió la boca sorprendida y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Nunca, jamás obligaría a nadie a algo, mucho menos a tener sexo. Está bien, se pasaron la noche anterior como la anterior y la anterior a todas las demás, golpeando la cama contra la pared hasta pasada las 3 a.m ¡pero eran sus hormonas! Y Quinn era su esposa y debía satisfacerla. Solo eso implicaba algo de obligación-

\- _No te obligo, Quinn Fabray no digas tonterías. Además, la que habla y comienza una posición distinta eres tú. Asique básicamente tú me estarías obligando a cumplir tus fantasías- _

\- _No son fantasías. Estás siempre tan estrecha que podría vivir dentro de ti- _sus ojos se separaron orbitalmente e intentó bajar de la mesada para mojar su caliente rostro. Pero Quinn la atrapó por los muslos y escondió el rostro en su cuello, besándolo suavemente y moviendo sus dedos cual lenta caminata- _de verdad, Rach. Eres la mujer más hermosa. Podría vivir abrazada a ti y sería suficiente para mi- _

Ella sonrió y pasó sus brazos bajo los de Quinn, apretándola en un abrazo diario. Cada día, encontraban un momento para realizarlo, para entregárselo a la otra y mantenerse en esa posición por unos segundos.

La rubia descansó el mentón en su hombro y la rodeó de manera protectora. Rachel sonrió, cuánto le encantaba que la sujetara así, en un inconfundible mensaje de que dejara su mente en blanco y ella pensaría por ambas.

\- _Hablaré con James. Cuanto antes No quiero dejar pasar más días- _ el silencio continuó. Quinn era poco predecible. Si estaba abrazándola con seguridad, era porque a cambio pasaría algo por lo que tendría que protegerla. Y ella no era agradable a James ni James a ella, asique no la dejaría sola-

\- _Iré contigo- _

\- _No- _

\- _Sí- _

\- _No- _ repitió Quinn separándose para mirarla a los ojos-

\- _Sí- _

\- _He dicho que no, Rachel- _

\- _Me da igual, ya no eres mi jefe. Si tiene algo para decirte, me lo dirá a mí también- _ otro silencio. Solo unos segundos después, Quinn curvó una media sonrisa y ella la imitó completándola- _ ¿y ahora qué?- _

\- _Eres la mujer más hermosa y testaruda de este mundo- _aseguró acercándose a su boca. Atrapó su cuello y le dejó un fugaz y violento beso que la desestabilizó. Quinn sonrió para sus adentros, amaba separarse y dejarla aún con los ojos cerrados y sus labios hacia arriba, en una petición por más-

\- _¿A dónde vas?- _ le preguntó al verla caminar hacia el living. Su camiseta aún estaba en el piso y no se molestó en tomarla-

\- _A ducharme. Quiero ir a la oficina antes de que lleguen los niños- _ respondió Quinn subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo al terminar y, con su mano aún en el barandal, se giró al sentirse observada- _ ¿vienes?_

* * *

Regla número 13 de su trabajo: donde hay gente, hay trabajo. Y donde más gente, más trabajo.

Quinn llevó la copa a su boca y olió el vino: no, no era de su gusto favorito pero le dio un trago mientras observaba a Rachel a lo lejos, hablando animadamente con Jenna y Sue Sylvester. Carmen estaba a su alrededor pero le daba la espalda y lo agradeció, para no tener que demostrarle su molestia.

No había nada referido a su trabajo allí para ella. Rachel estaba ocupándose de todo y parecía haber congeniado con Sylvester por primera vez. Volteó y dejó la copa, sacudiendo sus manos antes de guardarlas dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Infló su pecho, y miró a su alrededor: no, definitivamente no iba a ser su noche porque odiaba socializar por mucho que se le diera bien. Quiso caminar hacia su esposa cuando Sam Evans se detuvo frente a ella y no llegaba solo.

\- _Quinn, la cabeza creadora de nuestras ganancias ¿Quién hubiese dicho que un poco de cereal nos posicionaría como uno de las ciudades más productivas de los últimos meses? - _ él la abrazó sin vergüenza un segundo y el olor a alcohol en exceso llegó a su nariz-

\- _Oh, bueno…es una manera de devolverle la buena acogida a este lugar- _

\- _Quinn, ella es Christine, la sucesora de los emprendimientos King. Christine, ella es…- _

\- _Sí, sí. Quinn Fabray, una de las mujeres más hermosas e inteligentes de tu ciudad. Por no decir la más de ambas cosas- _ aquella muchacha se acercó con un excesivo movimiento de caderas. Incluso los ojos de Sam fueron a parar bajo su espalda mientras continuaba bebiendo.

Quinn estiró su brazo para saludarla pero la chica la ignoró, tomando uno de sus hombros y ayudándose con el a llegar a su mejilla. Le sonrió con esfuerzo y regresó las manos dentro de su pantalón. La chica se quedó a su lado, con sus codos rozándose y ella se aclaró la garganta, intentando formular una idea para salir de esa incómoda situación.

\- _He escuchado de tu padre. Richard es el dueño de la mecánica más grande de los alrededores. Todo un logro- _

\- _Mi abuelo lo comenzó, en realidad- _ la corrigió Christine- _ y es el típico legado de un padre hacia otro. Y como soy hija única, pues me toca continuarlo. Aunque no sé mucho de mecánica- _

\- _Oh bueno, Quinn sabe mucho de eso- _ intervino Sam y ella lo miró. Pero sus ojos se desviaron tras el, a Rachel observándola con los ojos entrecerrados y lejana a la conversación con las otras mujeres. Jenna le hablaba y Sylvester la miraba, pero estaba fuera de ese lugar por mucho que su cuerpo permanecía de pie entre ellas. Parpadeó varias veces y agitó la cabeza, antes de sonreírle a Sam fingiendo escucharlo- _Una vez cambió el neumático de mi auto. Su esposa dice que es muy buena haciéndolo y sinceramente, Quinn, nunca te lo he dicho pero no volvió a pincharse. Eres buena eh- _ bromeó él palmeando su hombro y ella solo continuó sonriéndole- _Asique cualquier cosa que necesites, tienes que ir con esta rubia- _el tipo estaba ebrio, pensó Quinn. Ella ni siquiera había cambiado tal neumático y toda esa farsa la había comenzado Rachel.

Él se fue y lo maldijo mentalmente, aquella muchacha se paró frente a ella y obstaculizaba su vista a Rachel.

\- _Sam o te halaga mucho o te halaga mucho- _ bromeó la chica - _aunque en realidad, ya había oído hablar de ti por boca de mi padre. Han asistido a varias reuniones juntos y dice que eres muy capacitada- _

\- _Oh, gracias por eso, no lo sabía. De igual manera, hago lo que mejor puedo- _

\- _¿Pero Sam tiene razón? ¿Hablo contigo ante cualquier duda en un futuro? Realmente no sé nada de mecánica- _ y ella tampoco. Estúpido Sam con su estúpida boca enorme por la que solo lanzaba tonterías-

\- _Sam está un poco ebrio. Incluso sin estarlo suele exagerar. No le hagas mucho caso- _

\- _Está bien, eres modesta. Me gusta- _ terminó la chica y ella la observó un segundo: demostraba a primera vista ser la consentida de papá. Vestido costoso, cabello arreglado por horas, moreno y joyas en sus dedos y cuello- _ ¿quieres beber algo?- _

\- _Oh, no, no, gracias. Acabo de dejar una copa y aún es temprano- _

\- _Sí, lo sé. La noche es larga- _ agregó Christine estirándose contra ella para llegar a la barra y tomar una copa de champán. Quinn volteó su rostro al lado contrario y rascó bajo su ojo, rogando internamente que alguno de sus hijos se acercara y la quitara de allí-

Con sus ojos de vuelta al frente, cuando la chica se reincorporó, tragó fuertemente al descubrir a Rachel acercándose a ellas.

Iba a saludarla, sonreírle o dedicarle algún gesto pero la morena se le adelantó y se colgó de su cuello, besándola con rapidez y dominio. Apenas tuvo tiempo de seguirle el ritmo y responderle como le hubiese gustado.

Rachel le dejó un último corto beso y se separó, deteniéndose frente a ella y uniendo sus caderas con total intenciones de fastidiarle. La conocía, estaba celosa y no tenía ninguna razón para reclamárselo. Le encantaba sentirla así.

\- _Buenas noches- _ se sorprendió de que su voz saliera tan natural y amistosa. Rachel estiró su brazo y se presentó frente a aquella morena sin vergüenza- _Soy Rachel, la esposa de Quinn. Mucho gusto- _

\- _Christine- _ murmuró la chica - _ igualmente…bueno, tengo que hablar con Sam otras cosas. Hasta luego- _ Quinn apenas movió su cabeza en un saludo y Rachel se despidió exageradamente por ambas, besando la mejilla de la chica dos veces y sonriéndole como si de su mejor amiga se tratara-

\- _Hasta nombre de zorra tiene- _ Quinn apretó los labios y sus mejillas se inflaron al retener la risa. Rachel seguía con la mirada en la partida de aquella muchacha pero se había controlado- _ Jenna me habló de ella. Es una niña de papi que se gasta su dinero en operaciones. Nada en ella es natural- _

\- _Rach- _ susurró rodeándole la cintura y girándola para que la viera- _nunca me habías besado así- _

\- _Por supuesto que sí. Siempre te beso igual- _

\- _Rachel Berry ¿cómo puedes ser tan poco romántica y decir eso? Tienes un beso distinto dependiendo la hora- _

\- _¿Yo poco romántica? ¿Estás oyéndote?- _ asintió, divertida y ejerciendo fuerza para que se pegara a ella. Pero Rachel tenía sus pies clavados en su lugar y sus brazos cruzados, negada a ofrecerle su deseo-

\- _Tus besos de buenos días son entrecortados. Me das uno cuando despiertas antes, justo bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego en mi boca hasta despertarme. Si nos vemos en la cocina, solo salpicados- _

\- _¿Salpicados?- _

\- _Entrecortados- _

\- _Entrecortados, ajá- _

\- _Cuando me voy o regreso del trabajo, te cuelgas de mi corbata, camisa o cuello y son los besos más deliciosos que recibo. Cargan una ternura especial y haces que no pueda separarme. Son los besos de una esposa completamente enamorada….Y los de la noche, antes, mientras y luego de que hacemos el amor- _ agregó por lo bajo reteniéndola finalmente contra ella- _ no tienen control. Tus labios se hinchan apenas y arden, además siempre me dejas manejarlos. Te beso a mi antojo y se convierte en mi parte favorita del día contigo- _

Rachel descruzó sus brazos y los relajó bajo los codos de la rubia. Quinn bajó las manos tras su espalda y apretó los dientes al recordar dónde estaban. Sin embargo se inclinó y la besó de todos modos.

Sus bocas chocaban con hambre, en una pequeña batalla por separarse y recomenzar para tomar el control. Pero ella no cedió y Rachel terminó haciéndolo, suspirando cuando la invadió con su lengua y quedó indefensa y a su merced.

\- _Tengo algo. Lo tomé de la cocina de Sylvester-_ murmuró la morena en medio del beso y ella bajó la intensidad. No quería apartarse pero tampoco podían continuar-

\- _¿Qué es?- _

\- _Te lo mostraré en casa. Además, lo tengo escondido en mi brassier- _ se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos, acomodando su miembro bajo su pantalón para intentar calmarse- _¿tienes hambre?- _

\- _Un poco. Sylvester solo ha hecho platos vegetarianos- _ Rachel rió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza-

\- _Te pregunté si tenías hambre. De verdad- _ la morena alzó una ceja, sugestiva y Quinn lanzó una bocanada de aire-

\- _¿Aquí?- _ bueno, la casa era lo suficiente espaciosa, dividida en decenas de cuarto e incluso había un garaje que podía ser del tamaño de una casa normal. Y afuera, el patio estaba poco ocupado y algunos rincones oscuros. De repente su mente se inundó de imágenes allí, su espalda contra un árbol y Rachel arrodillada frente a ella, abriendo su pantalón y liberando su miembro duro y erecto. Sus manos en la cabeza de la morena mientras le proporcionaba placer y terminaba eyaculando en su boca. La boca de su esposa era su cavidad caliente favorita para descender en un fuerte orgasmo- _ ¿los niños?- _

\- _Todos los niños en la planta alta- _

\- _¿La vas a tragar toda?- _ su pene estaba ya apretado entre sus piernas y no iba a esperar por horas a que se esa estúpida reunión acabara. Rachel se pasó la lengua por el contorno de sus labios, de manera cuidadosa y ella rodeó su muñeca - _ toda, Rachel- _

Tiró de ella y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los invitados. Agradeció que nadie se interpusiera para detenerlas y bajó las escaleras de entrada con rapidez, volteando solo para ver que la morena la siguiera sin problemas.

\- _Es tu culpa, Quinn- _ dijo la morena sorprendiéndola-

\- _¿Mi culpa?- _

\- _No puedes poner celosa a una mujer embarazada. Sus hormonas se alteran el doble- _ ella no había hecho nada pero no podía contrariarla. Llegaron al final del patio y allí, a completa oscuridad y con la música a lo lejos, giró y Rachel se lanzó a abrir con rapidez su cinturón.

Eso era algo así como la ley de la selva, fue lo último que pensó Quinn. Rachel con sus hormonas era la presa y no tenía de qué culparla. Porque ella era el león hambriento que la devoraba cuando tenía hambre. Y estaba hambrienta cada vez que lo recordaba.

\- _Traga toda y nos vamos a casa- _ le ordenó con su mirada en ella y Rachel asintió. Antes de pasar su lengua en la punta de su glande y obligarla a echar su cabeza atrás.

* * *

\- _Esto no tiene sentido- _ murmuró Quinn con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computador. Estaban en su oficina, ella, Rachel y los niños luego de que cada uno registrara algo de información en la fiesta de la noche anterior-

\- _Pues lo tiene- _ la contradijo Chloe, arrojándose contra un sillón en la esquina- _ eso quiere decir que esas dos se acuestan- _

\- _¡Chloe no hables así!- _ le reclamó Rachel. La niña solo rodó los ojos-

\- _Si esa es la cuenta bancaria, con el número que tomaste al quitarle su tarjeta…no hay error y coincide con la de Carmen…es porque se acuestan y comparten la cuenta- _

\- _Pero si Carmen está aquí por lo mismo que nosotros- _ les recordó Luke confuso- _no entiendo nada- _

Quinn lo miró. Ella tampoco estaba entendiendo y había algo más de trasfondo ya de manera obvia. Sin embargo no sabía descifrar qué.

\- _¿Y si Sue es una estafadora también?- _ preguntó la niña y Rachel volteó a verla. Ella negó con seguridad-

\- _No tendría sentido ¿por qué Carmen habría planeado aquello contra Rachel para separarnos y querernos lejos de aquí? Solo Carmen es la estafadora…- _

\- _Solo entre ellas- _ agregó Rachel y Quinn asintió lentamente. Los niños en cambio las miraban confusos- _ no está trabajando sola. Hay alguien con ella, o más de alguien y quien conoce a Sue y falsificó la tarjeta que yo tomé- _

\- _Si esto es una guerra con Carmen sola, se volverá un caos cuando descubramos con quiénes trabaja y qué son capaces de hacer- _

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Quinn terminó de tipiar algunas cosas y finalmente apagó la máquina. Se meció en su silla y le dedicó una mirada a su familia: no iba a quedarse a esperar el ataque de los demás.

\- _Podemos salirnos ahora- _ les dijo y los tres giraron a verla- _no voy a arriesgarlos- _

\- _No- _ aseguró Chloe negando con énfasis y poniéndose de pie- _ este es el golpe que Shuester ha estado esperando. Y nosotros hemos estado esperándolo para salirnos- _ agregó señalándose y a su hermano- _ asique vamos a quedarnos, lo llevaremos hasta el final y nos iremos con el premio mayor. Eso y la ayuda de su boda, ayudará a que dejemos esa empresa. Yo no me voy- _

Quinn se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró frustrada; definitivamente cuando ellos dejaran ese trabajo, no iban a volver a el jamás. Shuester era un titiritero mediocre pero ahora estaba recibiendo ayuda de James. Y ella conocía los límites de su jefe. Justo antes del final, él cortaría las sogas.

\- _Está bien- _ murmuró al darse por vencida- _ nos tomaremos cinco días en planear una estrategia para el golpe final. Y el golpe final solo se da una vez, lo saben. Después de eso nos largamos, sin peros ni reproches ¿estamos de acuerdo?- _

Todos asintieron. Inseguros y con lentitud, pero lo hicieron.

Observó a Rachel y bajó la vista hasta su vientre: solo un poco más, se dijo. Un poco más y su tiempo para consentir a su esposa comenzaría.

Solo un poco más, luego del golpe final que las cosas cambiarían.

Rogó, internamente, que hasta que eso ocurriera continuar siendo el león hambriento. Y no la presa a ser devorada salvajemente.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridisimas /os lectoras/es y sé que dije que iba ser una cosa pero hay que agilizar otras y bue...espero les haya gustado. Cero que tambien le voy a ir aflojando a las escenas de alta tensión..Un guest preguntó cuando volveria a escribir un G!P Quinn, pues ni idea pero por ahora no..**

**Jess: La próxima historia (estoy escribiendo dos y no me decido cual publicar luego) pero es muy posible que sea la de Rachel con sus monologos de la primera y segunda temporada *baba* Y Quinn porrista *más baba*. Asique serán dominantes y dulces por igual. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	38. El golpe final

Cap. XXXVIII: "El golpe final"

Relación directa con el objetivo: Quinn marcó una X

Avance a promedio normal, casi superior: otra X

Estrategias habituales: X

Última compra: X

Todo ese legajo era representando por X y más X.

Había sido el peor trabajo de su historia, de su currículo. De su experiencia.

Pero había ganado de otra manera y no podía ocultar su satisfacción por ello. Eso había salido como mejor resultado, incluso aún cuando nada estaba terminado.

Nivel de experiencia grupal: sonrió e ignoró la X.

\- _Quinn, que bueno que estás aquí. Ven, necesito hablarte sobre algo- _guardó la carpeta en su maletín y abandonó la silla de espera para seguir los pasos de Sam Evans. Atravesaron el pasillo de aquella brillante empresa hasta llegar a la oficina.

Él abrió la puerta y sostuvo el picaporte, sonriéndole mientras le cedía el paso. Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo observó un momento: o estaba comenzando a actuar paranoica desde que el reloj comenzó a correr como el último mes allí o definitivamente algo se escondía detrás de aquel gesto.

Avanzó dos pasos y uno al costado, esperándolo para caminar juntos hasta el escritorio. Evans le palmeó el hombro y bromeó preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Quinn solo asintió y continuó tras sus pasos.

\- _Espero que lo que tenga para decirte no opaque entonces tu buen humor de hoy- _ definitivamente era un idiota. Le había dicho que todo estaba bien, no que repartía buen humor para todos-

\- _Eso no suena muy bien, Sam ¿tengo que preocuparme?- _

\- _La verdad es que todos estamos preocupados. Siéntate, por favor- _ le señaló la silla junto a ella y Quinn se relamió los labios: definitivamente algo de paranoia y algo más había en esas palabras-

Se sentó y lo vió voltear, mirando por la ventana con la persiana baja y con un dedo entre ella, manteniendo su rostro oculto y apenas dejando pasar algo del sol.

Se removió y se aclaró la garganta, esperando porque comenzara con aquel misterio.

\- _Estamos en banca rota- _ hubo un silencio, un largo silencio que se prolongó mientras él arremangaba su camisa. Quinn pasó saliva secamente, eso no podía ser posible. Sam era la cara de la empresa, sí pero Sylvester la fuente de dinero y la mujer tenía mucho. Tanto o más que todos los lugareños de Santana Bárbara juntos.

Se pasó una mano por su cabellera y acomodó una pierna sobre la otra, pretendiendo no inquietarlo ni delatarse con lo que fuera a decirle. Era la primera vez que en uno de sus trabajos le soltaban aquello y, por lógica, si no había más billetes, no había más trabajo.

\- _No entiendo, Sam ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Hasta hace dos semanas teníamos compradores por mayor. Incluso King quiere unirse como proveedor y comenzar esto a nivel industrial ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás seguro?- _ el soltó el dedo de la persiana y volteó a verla-

\- _No te lo había dicho porque sé cómo se siente qué desprestigien tu trabajo pero…hace unos días recibía algunas quejas. Varias, a decir verdad. Tu cereal ya no es el mismo, la gente dice que ha cambiado su gusto y el hecho de que hayamos aumentado los precios no ayudó demasiado. No quieren continuar arriesgándose y detendrán las compras por un tiempo- _

Eso era una completa farsa, pensó y se apretó los labios para no saltar y golpearlo. Estaba mintiéndole en la cara. Los productos continuaban igual. Jason no cambiaba la receta a menos que ella lo hubiese ordenado y jamás lo había hecho. Y Jason era una de las pocas personas a la que le confiaba los detalles. Asique era Evans quién estaba enredándolo todo, no él.

\- _Sin dinero de compradores, más el que depositamos en agrandar el campo, la compra de los silos, los nuevos empleados….el dinero llegó a su tope, Quinn. No podemos soltar ni una moneda más. _

\- _¿Eso quiere decir que te desligas de mi empresa?- _

\- _Hemos crecido gracias a ti. Tu empresa agrandó a la mía pero sí, estoy desligándome de ella en nombre de mi tía- _ Y metía a Sylvester en esto. Continuaba queriendo engañarla usando a su tía de escudo. No le creía, no iba a creerle y menos aún cuando Sue aún no había hablado con Rachel sobre algún despido de su arrebatado y momentáneo puesto de chef personal.

Estaba a 48 días de terminarlo todo. La presión estaba corriendo en cada gota de su sangre y ahora con esto, iba a terminar explotando de mala manera.

Asintió y se puso de pie. Aún con sus dientes pegados, sacudió la cabeza y estiró su brazo en dirección a él.

\- _Vaya, esto no es algo que una empresaria hubiese deseado oír pero…te entiendo, Sam- _ él miró su mano, esperando un estrechón y alzó la suya con lentitud. Quinn le sonrió, mientras el contacto se sacudía y finalmente se separó en busca de su maletín-

\- _Quinn, no quiero que tomes esto personal- _

\- _Oh, no, Sam. Estos son negocios. Algunos negocios te dan poder y dinero para gastar. Otros te mandan al fondo de todo ¿no crees?- _ lo miró, casi en desafío y un leve sonrojo pintó la cara pálida de él. Lo vió asentir y sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa forzada- _ de igual manera, ha sido un completo agrado acercarme a ti y formar esta alianza. Aunque no lo creas, ha sido tu empresa la que hizo crecer a la mía- _

\- _Bueno, eso…eso nos deja en empate- _ balbuceó él rascando tras su cuello y ella sonrió de medio lado. Asintió en un solo movimiento y giró sobre sus talones, regresando a la puerta sin temblor- _ y te repito, Quinn. Esto no es personal. Tienes una familia, ambos la tenemos y estoy haciendo lo mejor para la mía- _ se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y le dedicó una mirada por sobre su hombro-

\- _Tranquilo, Sam. Sin rencores. Quizá en un futuro todo vuelva a marchar en conjunto…También tengo que cuidar a mi familia. Envíale saludos a tu esposa- _alzó su mentón y se aferró al maletín, avanzando con seguridad hasta el ascensor-

Regla número 17 de su trabajo: En los últimos días previos a terminar, cuatro ojos, seis si son posible, más de dos manos y una sola cabeza: la tuya y la de nadie más.

Apretó el botón 1 y, cuando llegó a planta baja, en su mente comenzó a graficar ideas distintas de la que ya había planeado con su familia.

* * *

Luke, el experto en tecnología y aparatos, monitorearía todo alrededor. A más de 200 metros a la redonda y el interior, cuando ellas avanzaran. Sería la voz en su oído que la alertaría y sus ojos en guía cuando la oscuridad no la dejara ver más allá de la nada.

Chloe, la experta en temas de conversaciones y entretenimientos, sería exactamente eso: la distracción. Había invitado dos días atrás a David Sylvester a pasar unas horas en el cine, por una película cualquiera y un paseo en el parque. Sue los llevaría y se quedarían con ellos, dejando la casa al vacío y descuido para la libertad con que ella quisieran manejarse.

Rachel y ella harían el trabajo duro.

Rachel había dejado una pastilla entre medio del dulce de David para retrasar aún más la llegada. Con reacciones luego de las dos horas consumida y con leves, casi nada, de consecuencias que solo se solucionarían en un hospital. No en casa ni con cuidados maternales.

Chloe lo llevaba con ella y se lo entregaría al inicio de la película. Su envoltura celeste y la de ella rosa, ayudaba a distinguirlo a la perfección.

Quinn llegaría al cuarto de Sylvester y tomaría una simple tarjeta. La tarjeta que manejaba la ciudad entera. Abría la puerta del banco, de otras habitaciones de la casa y, su favorita, tenía un código, posible de la caja fuerte.

No había vuelta atrás porque atrás se había quedado la paciencia de la rubia de llevar esto como una estafa normal. A Sylvester no había papeles, ni fotografías comprometedoras que la harían desvalijar su cuenta bancaria. Fue su objetivo más convincente, inteligente y difícil de engañar. Además, el tiempo ya no los favorecía y su relación con Sam había cortado del todo días atrás.

Quinn acomodó un pequeño audífono en su oído y Rachel le adhirió un trozo de cinta, casi del tamaño de una uña, a su mejilla para sostener un micrófono. Luke le ordenó que lo golpeara con uno de sus dedos y ella suevamente le obedeció. El sonido llegaba a la perfección hasta él y viceversa.

\- _Aún podemos no hacerlo- _le dijo Rachel sosteniéndose de sus hombros y ella negó con seguridad. "No dinero, no adopción" eso le había dicho Shuester, ignorando su estado de matrimonio real con la morena. No iba a dar pasos de cobarde ahora- _ está bien. Te amo, Quinn- _ ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla, antes de estirarse y dejarle un suave beso en los labios-

\- _¿Tienes la tarjeta?- _

\- _Detrás está el código. Si efectivamente no funciona, vas y buscas el de su habitación. No si ésta es suficiente, Quinn ¿de acuerdo? No te arriesgues- _ le pidió la morena al guardarle la tarjeta que había tomado de la fiesta aniversario del lugar. Asintió, aún sabiendo que adentro las cosas podían cambiar de un segundo a otro-

\- _Acaban de entrar al cine- _ las interrumpió Luke desde la cama de ambas al leer el mensaje que su hermana le había enviado. Desde allí, la señal era mejor y el cuarto era el único con llave y seguridad- _ cuando Quinn se vaya le diré para que comience el conteo- _ asintieron. Tras pasar el 30, Chloe le entregaría el cereal a David-

Quinn subió la cremallera de su chaqueta negra, al igual que cada prenda de ropa que llevaba, y cubrió hasta su cuello. Rachel le entregó un gorro oscuro también y se miraron una vez más antes de que se lo colocara.

Sin embargo aún no cubrió su rostro y solo algo de su rubia melena se asomaba bajo el.

\- _¿Todo listo, entonces?- _ preguntó Rachel y ella tomó su mano-

\- _Luke, cierras y coloca la alarma. No le abres a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- _ ordenó Quinn y el niño asintió- _Todo listo- _ agregó regresando su vista a Rachel y caminando hacia la puerta con ella detrás-

Salieron por el garaje, ella acostada en el piso del coche y Rachel manejando con tranquilidad. Dejaron su casa y la morena aceleró en busca de su objetivo.

\- _Esto tiene que ser divertido como la vez anterior- _ murmuró Rachel, intentando sonar a broma pero ella la conocía y pudo distinguir el temblor y el nerviosismo en su voz-

\- _Lo dudo- _ susurró casi para ella. Estaba en el asiento trasero y la posición era algo incomoda además- _ ¿Rachel?- _

\- _¿Si?- _

\- _No regreses ni esperes por mi ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Quinn qué….- _

\- _¿De acuerdo?- _

\- _¡No habíamos quedado en eso!- _

\- _Cambio de planes. Desde que estamos aquí ha sido un cambio de planes constantes. Que las empresas con Evans, que tú como cocinera, como entrenadora y la repentina atracción de Chloe por ese niño. Todo ha sido una maldita bola que no dejó de crecer. Bueno, hoy la vamos a pinchar y no te quiero a ti cerca- _

\- _Sabíamos que cosas así podían ocurrir. Voy a regresar por ti- _

\- _No- _ le ordenó seriamente y Rachel la miró por el espejo retrovisor, golpeando el volante y volteando a la ventanilla cuando ni siquiera pudo ver su mirada- _Vas con Jenna y la mantienes ocupada. A ella y a su estúpido marido. Saldré cuando Luke me lo diga y lo haré por mi propia cuenta- _

\- _Estás haciendo que te odie justo ahora, Quinn- _

\- _Y haré que me ames a la noche otra vez…¿lo prometes?- _ le preguntó removiéndose y tratando de estirar su espalda- _Rachel- _

\- _Está bien- _ suspiró la morena comenzando a descender la velocidad- _ pero ante el mínimo peligro se lo haces saber a Luke y que él me llame ¿prometes eso?- _

Quinn se alzó, cuando el auto se detuvo y coló medio cuerpo hacia los asientos delanteros. Tomó el mentón de su esposa y lo giró hacia ella.

\- _Lo prometo- _ le dijo antes de besarla y sentir el miedo que una boca transmitió a la otra. No supo dónde quedó la sensación pero se separaron, segundos después, y finalmente abandonó el coche.

Rachel la vió alejarse por el espejo retrovisor y mordió su mejilla internamente: algunas lágrimas se acumularon en su garganta por lo que encendió el motor y movió la palanca de cambios con violencia. Aceleró y, con una última mirada a su esposa, manejó con destino a su parte en ese plan.

* * *

Tomaría un talonario de Sue Sylvester y, utilizando la tarjeta con su firma, sería suficiente para tener cientos de ella y sellarlas en distintos cheques. Solo eso debía hacer. Un pequeño fraude que disfrutarían días después, cuando ya no estuviesen en Santa Bárbara.

No habría violencia ni sangre inocente derramada por lo que su titulo de estafadora continuaría intacto. Recordó incluso que James le había contado varias historias similares de otros empleados que no podían cumplir con el objetivo y terminaban haciéndolo de esta manera.

El dinero era dinero para su jefe y no importaba de qué fuente provenía.

Tras saltar el jardín, caminó con seguridad y cuidado hacia la ventana más baja y accesible de la parte trasera. Allí, levantó el listón y pasó con precaución una de sus piernas primero.

Y de repente se vió dentro de la casa de Sue Sylvester. La recordaba a la perfección, Rachel había tomado fotografías de ella en aquella fiesta y las había memorizado tangiblemente por la mañana. El primer piso estaba iluminado casi en su totalidad, por lo que llegó con rapidez y en silencio hasta las escaleras. Allí, se mantuvo bajo ella y esperó unos segundos la comunicación con Luke.

Hubo algo de interferencia al inicio pero finalmente lo oyó con claridad.

\- _Bien, Quinn ya estás dentro. No me respondas aún, solo escucha. Toma a Beiste y dale su libertad- _ rodó los ojos por tal singular presentación y se encorvó para quitar un pequeño frasco que su cinturón sostenía. Lo abrió y lo acercó al piso, soltando una pequeña rata que desapareció al instante y comenzó a moverse por todos lados-

Hubo un silencio, largo en el que contempló la respiración de su hijo y él la suya antes de que otro sonido se oyera: Beiste había tambaleado un florero pero nadie se acercó a comprobarlo. La casa estaba sola.

Era sabido que a Sylvester no le agradaban los empleados domésticos más allá de su chofer. Pero él estaba con ella y Chloe en el cine y luego para llevarlos al parque. Estaba sola allí dentro y ahora solo era cuestión de actuar determinada.

\- _Bien, sube. El cuarto de Sylvester es el último tras doblar a la izquierda. De lado derecho_ \- le dijo Luke y ella murmuró apenas. Subió con lentitud, pisó lento en cada escalón y, al terminar, encendió una pequeña linterna de bolsillo y comenzó su búsqueda.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba, como si metros de nieve lo aplastaran y como sus latidos eran bruscos, agitados y que dominaban el resto de sus sentidos. Estaba intranquila, preparada para cualquier exaltación y eso no la dejaba ver más allá de suposiciones, del terror que viviría si alguien aparecía de la nada.

Dio los últimos pasos y llegó al final del pasillo. Acercó su brazo y el picaporte no cedió. Suspiró y, con sus manos temblorosas, tomó la tarjeta que Rachel le había dado.

\- _Mira bien cómo vas a pasarla. Si tras el tercer intento falla, la alarma de seguridad comenzará a sonar- _ le advirtió Luke sorprendiéndola y aumentando su inquietud- _ lo siento, no quería asustarte- _

\- _No te preocupes- _ susurró mientras alumbraba la pequeña tarjeta para buscar el lado correcto y abrir. Creyó encontrarlo y la deslizó por la pequeña caja a un costado de la puerta. Un sonido corto y ensordecedor delató que no lo hizo de la manera correcta. Retrocedió un paso e iluminó toda la pared, quizá podía haber otra entrada con un simple código nada más-

\- _Vamos, Quinn. David ya comió su cereal- _

\- _No me ayudas- _ balbuceó regresando a la puerta y dejando solo una de los extremos de la tarjeta a punto de pasar. Lanzó una bocanada de aire y la deslizó nuevamente en un rápido movimiento.

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás y segundos después un pequeño punto verde le dio la entrada. Tomó el picaporte otra vez y empujó la puerta sin problemas esta vez.

\- _Estoy dentro- _ le informó a Luke y sonrió al oír su festejo desde el otro lado-

\- _Controlaré los alrededores mientras haces lo tuyo ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Sí, estaré bien. Ve por lo tuyo- _ él solo debía salir por la ventana de su cuarto y trepar hasta el techo; donde un aparato más convincente que el telescopio lo alertaría de los movimientos alrededor de la casa de Sue-

\- _Cuídate, Quinn…te quiero- _ lo oyó moverse, dejando la cama atrás y el ruido de la ventana abrir. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas y se desplazó en el cuarto de Sylvester.

No era muy difícil adivinar a dónde guardaban los millonarios su dinero, o dónde se encontraba su caja fuerte, pensó Quinn. Caminó hasta el respaldar de la cama y, en la pared a casi la mitad, había un cuadro con la foto de David. Lo quitó con cuidado y lo dejó a un lado, sonriendo con triunfo al no fallar en sus pensamientos.

La copia de la tarjeta que sostenía no iba a abrirlo, lo sabía. Nada de esas cosas se abrían con una simple copia. Pero ella o cualquier otro ladrón que hubiese querido hacerlo también, utilizaría alguna herramienta y fuerza física.

Tardó más de diez minutos en hacerlo pero cedió. Una pequeña puerta de metal, cuadrada, se abrió frente a sus ojos. La invadió con su brazo y quitó algunos de los lotes que allí había. Nada era dinero. No había joyas y, por el contrario, había un documento, legal y sellado, que determinaba que solo con el, el dinero de Sylvester podía ser tomado.

Todo estaba hipotecado y cuidado legalmente. No había ahorros ni dinero que se pudiese retirar de algún lado ni en ningún banco. Sylvester no podía entonces usar cheques ni dar créditos. Frunció el ceño, eso no es lo que había estado pasando todos los meses anteriores.

\- _Y entonces qué mierda significa esto…- _ con sus ojos aún en los papeles que sostenía, un paso se oyó tras ella. Pegado a su espalda y algo frío, completamente helado, tocó su cabeza y la obligó a arrojar todo aquello-

\- _Eso significa, que has estado haciendo mi trabajo por todo este tiempo- _ conocía esa voz y su corazón solo latió con más miedo. No conocía el peso ni el calor de un arma pero estaba segura que eso presionaba su cabeza. El sonido del seguro, cuando fue retirado, lo confirmó y solo apretó los dientes- _ asique Carmen tenía razón. Son estafadoras igual que nosotros. Levanta las manos- _ lo hizo y entendió todo con rapidez: Sylvester era solo un poco de carne a lanzar en medio de la nada y ella, como quien le apuntaba, solo los buitres esperando para tomarla- _ahora nos vamos, porque tengo un lindo lugar para llevarte a pasear- _la tomaron del cuello de su chaqueta y sintió una sacudida antes de ser jalada fuera de la habitación.

La voz de Luke resonó en sus oídos al atravesar toda aquella oscuridad y sus ojos se inundaron de agua: tendría que haberle hecho caso a Rachel y haber practicado, ante la duda, alguna señal de ayuda.

* * *

Rachel observó el reloj ¿dónde se supone que estaba el mensaje de Luke asegurándole que ya todo estaba terminado y podía volver a casa? Incluso Chloe ya debía estar en los minutos finales de su parte.

Jenna le sirvió la segunda taza de café y se sentó a su lado, mientras continuaba con la conversación de su bebé. La entretuvo hasta que notó que ya llevaba casi dos horas allí y, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, aprovechó para escribir en su móvil mientras Jenna atendía.

\- _Sam, cariño, al fin llegas. Llevo horas esperándote - _ le reclamó la dueña de casa y regresó a ella demostrando su molestia. El mensaje de Rachel quedó a medio escribir al ver a Evans acercarse y oír sus quejas por lo bajo-

\- _Buenas tardes, Rachel….estamos intentando solucionar los problemas financieros, Jenna. Te lo había comentado, por eso me tardé… ¿has preparado la cena?- _

\- _No tenía dinero con qué comprarlo y me has cancelado la tarjeta- _ Rachel lo observó quitar algunos billetes de su bolsillo y lanzarlos sobre la mesa mientras continuaba quejándose. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio y su traje mal arreglado. Sin su clásica corbata y ahora la camisa abierta hasta su pecho y fuera de su pantalón. Cuando él la descubrió mirándolo, sacudió la cabeza y regresó su vista a Jenna- _ bien, prepararé algo fácil- _

\- _Oh, no. Yo diría algo más formal, cariño. Tendremos visitas- _

\- _¿Visitas?-_ preguntó la mujer sorprendida-

\- _Necesito nuevos compradores e inversores, Jenna y la única manera de ganármelos es invitándolos a casa y hacerlos sentir cómodo. Ahora ve y compra lo necesario- _

\- _Está bien- _ refunfuñó la mujer- _ Rachel ¿me acompañas?- _ hubiese soltado un no al instante, pero no tenía sentido volver a casa sin el permiso de Luke antes. Y tampoco podía ir por Quinn, la rubia se lo había ordenado y ella misma le había prometido que no lo haría. Asintió lentamente y abandonó la silla, siguiendo los pasos de Jenna a la salida-

\- _Oh y Rachel- _ las detuvo Sam en la puerta- _ quédate a cenar e invita a Quinn. Nuestra relación se rompió un poco con el fallo de nuestras empresas y no me gustaría que empeorara ¿puede ser? Hoy habrá inversores y ella sabe manejarse en esa área- _ asintió pero no lo haría. Solo acompañaría a Jenna a sus compras y volvería a casa. Luke la debe estar esperando, Chloe llegaría en cualquier momento y Quinn ya debería haber terminado. No quería ninguna cena que no incluyera a ellos tres-

\- _Claro- _ le dijo y abandonaron la casa.

Minutos después, mientras conducía el Cadillac de Quinn porque el auto de Jenna no encendió, su celular sonó dentro de su pantalón y descendió la velocidad para tomarlo. Era un mensaje de Luke.

**_Quinn no responde y alguien está con ella. Necesito que vengas a casa ahora. _**

Clavó los frenos con violencia y dio marcha atrás sin importarle los bocinazos ni griteríos de los demás automóviles. Giró el volante con brusquedad en un intento de regresar pero los reclamos de Jenna la detuvieron.

\- _¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Vas a matarnos!- _

\- _Tengo que volver a casa- _ le dijo y tomó la palanca de cambios. Pero el auto no se movió ni medio centímetro. Jenna estaba apuntándole a su brazo sin temblor y estaba segura que, si aceleraba, iba a dispararle-

\- _No vas a volver a ningún lado. Ahora, conduce con precaución y hacia dónde te indique- _ no lo hizo. Quinn estaba en peligro y, quizá, Luke también. Se mantuvo inmóvil y con la mirada al frente. No iba a mover un solo músculo- _ ¿Quieres reunirte con tu esposa?- _ volteó a verla y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en quien se suponía era la mujer más amistosa y dulce del lugar- _ quieres hacerlo. Bien, y lo harás, pero para eso debes conducir… Hazlo ahora- _

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, otro cap queridos/as lectores/as. Terminé de escribirlo y me reclamé tipo Brenda, estás escribiendo un fic familiar, como vas a poner la palabra arma DOS VECES? pero bueno, un pequeño drama le venía bien. **

**Farfadette12: Van a ser 40 caps y ya estamos en el 38, asique quizá nada termine bien...no, es broma, es broma jajaja..Seguro 55 o 60, porque despues hay que ocuparse del bebé y esas cosas. Gracias por leer, saludos! **

**pkn150: Tomado, amistad pezberry *corazoncitos* en la próxima historia. Pero no será al inicio, gracias por el rw, saludos!**

**Guest que preguntó por el final de deseos, no sé como terminarlo porqué le metí tanto drama que no supe para donde disparar despues. Pero seguro iba a terminar todo color de rosa y arcoiris. Y okey, no voy a quitar las escenas de alta tensión. Saludos! **

**MFernanda: Le digo dominante a la que insiste en la relación. Sí, ya sé que nada que ver pero a eso me refería. Igual no puedo no hacerlas dulces y tiernas a las dos. Gracias por leer siempre,saludos! **

**AleDeCriss: Todas sabemos que el Quinn dominada es por Dianna dominada, por eso nos gusta. Asique obvio va a haber de esa, aunque me puede más la Rachel dominada. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor. Me salió más larga esta vez la N/A que el capitulo. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen, que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	39. Localizador

Cap. XXXIX: "Localizador"

\- _¡Luke! ¡Luke, abre!- _ era Chloe. El niño abandonó las escaleras y corrió a abrir la puerta- _ ¿Qué significa ese mensaje que me enviaste?- _ estaba alterada, sus brazos moviéndose por todos lados y él balbuceo algo, antes de hilar bien las ideas. Estaba nervioso y los gestos de su hermana para que hablara solo lo empeoraba-

\- _¡Pues eso! Perdí conexión con Quinn. Su micrófono fue arrojado en algún lado y alguien la descubrió- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ Chloe cerró de un portazo y pasó a su lado, perdiéndose en el segundo piso- _ ¡dónde está tu computadora!...¡Luke!- _ él parpadeó varias veces y ,tras reaccionar, siguió con rapidez los pasos de su hermana-

\- _Allí… ¡allí!-_

\- _¿Allí dónde?- _

\- _Allí frente a ti, Chloe, maldita sea. Sobre la cama, la tienes frente a tus ojos- _ él se acercó a tomarla pero la rubia se la arrebató y comenzó a teclear en busca de algo- _ ¿Qué haces?- _

\- _¿Le has avisado a Rachel?- _

\- _Sí pero no responde- _ Chloe alzó la vista a verlo y él tragó saliva secamente. Conocía a su hermana y ya estaba planeando alguna locura en que alguno, o ambos, se arriesgarían a cambiar las cosas-

\- _¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-_

\- _No lo sé, 20 minutos o más. Ya debería estar aquí ¿no?- _

\- _¿El localizador de Quinn aún sigue conectado?- _

\- _Para qué demonios me quitas la computadora si no sabes manejarla- _ reclamó él llegando a Chloe y quitándosela rápidamente. Buscó en un archivo ya abierto y allí estaba, una señal emitida de manera perfecta y mostrando un punto rojo, inmóvil, dentro de un fondo negro- _ allí está- _

\- _Bien, busca las coordenadas. Si Rachel no atiende, salimos en cinco minutos- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- _ preguntó Luke observándola caminar con el celular en su oreja- _ No podemos….- _

\- _Su móvil está pagado- _ lo cortó ella - _ ¿ya tienes eso?- _

\- _Aún no. Tardaré unos minutos. E insisto, Quinn nos ordenó esperarlas aquí. Fuese el tiempo que fuese necesario- _

\- _Me da igual, Quinn ya no está y por ende sus órdenes tampoco- _

\- _Chloe no podemos…- _

\- _¡Maldita sea, Luke no es la primera vez que haremos esto! Deja de ser tan gallina y haz lo que te digo- _

\- _¡No soy un gallina!- _

\- _Pero estás actuando como tal y estás poniéndome más nerviosa…Iré por Sylvester, tiene que enterarse de esto- _

\- _Definitivamente estás loca ¡Nos matará si se entera!- _

\- _Me acaba de dejar en casa su chofer y regresaba por ella y David a la clínica. Cuando llegue, verá lo que sea que haya dejado Quinn a medias y nos descubrirá ¿quieres eso, gran tonto?- _

\- _A ver, gran genia ¿y qué vas a decirle? "Disculpa Sue se han llevado a mi madre, posiblemente a las dos, porque las descubrieron cuando intentaban robarte ¿puedes no ser cruel y ayudarnos a buscarlas?"- _

\- _Yo no hablo así, idiota- _

\- _Claro, porque no te has escuchado- _Chloe se pasó una mano por la cara y lanzó un suspiró molesto. Se acercó a su hermano y lo jaló de su camiseta, empuñando sus dedos en ella y alzando su otro puño con enfado-

\- _Escucha, no sé si lo recuerdas pero ellas han hecho muchas cosas por nosotras. Compran tus inhaladores cada vez que lo necesitas, nos dan la libertad que antes nunca tuvimos y se han casado para poder adoptarnos. Ellas nos adoptarán ¿lo entiendes? Tú lo querías y ellas lo hicieron por ti ¿vas a pagarles de esta forma?- _

\- _Solo tengo 10 años. No sabemos qué les pasó ciertamente- _

\- _Y yo 9 e iré por ellas. Ahora, dame las malditas coordenadas o te golpearé- _ no iba a hacerlo en realidad y sonrió mentalmente cuando lo soltó y él terminó de anotar algunos números en un papel- _ Y…y…y ¿dónde sería esto?- _ preguntó confundida al leerlo. Luke rodó los ojos y se lo quitó nuevamente-

\- _Es aquí. Bueno, a la salida de Santa Bárbara… ¿Vas a llamar a Sue o qué?- _

\- _No…no lo sé ¡ya me pusiste nerviosa! ¿Lo ves?-_ alzó la voz y de repente se hizo un silencio. Luke retrocedió dos pasos y se echó derrotado sobre la cama. Ella lo observó un segundo y trató de ingeniar algo. Siempre se manejaban al revés, en realidad: él creaba las ideas y Chloe las llevaba a cabo.

No importaba cuán peligroso sonara o cuánto tiempo invirtieran en algo. El equipo que siempre formaban con alguien más, terminaba reduciéndose a ellos y a sus propias ideas para continuar.

Una vez, cuando el señor Cotton estuvo a punto de descubrirlos, ella simplemente borró la evidencia. Eso hacían los ladrones ¿no? Chasqueó los dedos y llegó hasta su hermano para darle una pequeña patada que lo alejara de la cama.

\- _Iremos a lo de Sylvester- _ le dijo llegando al armario y tomando el casco de motocicleta de un salto-

\- _¿Qué?- _

\- _Tenemos unos 15 minutos, 20 quizás hasta que el chofer llegue y ella esté de vuelta en su casa. Nos adelantaremos y tomaremos el video de su cámara de seguridad- _

\- _No podemos hacer eso. La seguridad lo controla- _

\- _Sylvester es su propia seguridad. Tiene una especie de sótano donde controla cada cámara, que en realidad solo son 3. Lo ví en la fiesta- _ agregó cuando su hermano intentó preguntar algo más-

\- _¿Y el plan es….- _

\- _Buscaremos la cinta, allí descubriremos quién se llevó a Quinn y si podemos ir a buscarlas. Pero debemos editar el video de tal forma que Quinn desaparezca y el culpable sea otro ¿me sigues?- _

\- _Editar nos tomará tiempo. Quizá hasta horas….está bien- _ se dio por vencido Luke al ver el suplico en la mirada de su hermana- _ toma las llaves de la motocicleta de Rachel y espérame abajo- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? ¿tú a dónde irás?- _

\- _Debo ir al baño. Llevo dos horas aguantándome… ¡oh y encierra a Charlie en tu cuarto!_

Chloe tiró su cabeza hacia atrás antes de impulsarse y caminar hacia la mesa de luz. Allí estaban las llaves de la morena y las tomó con una media sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados.

Abajo, en la vereda y ya sobre la motocicleta, debió esperar a que Luke usara su inhalador para alejar sus miedos y tratar de manejar su respiración. Cuando lo logró, él se acomodó tras ella y abrazó su cintura aún tembloroso.

\- _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que condujiste? - _ le preguntó él y Chloe sonrió, acelerando y avanzando sin problemas los primeros metros-

\- _Lo importante es que sé hacerlo - _

* * *

Regla número 24 de su trabajo: nunca hay oscuridad ni miedo. Ni siquiera cuando te veas encerrada, a un minuto de ser descubierta.

Sin embargo ahora lo tenía. Pero no por ella. Oía la voz y los sollozos de Rachel acercándose y sus manos, atadas tras su espalda, temblaban del solo pensar el peligro que podía estar rodeando a su esposa.

Le quitaron el gorro que cubría sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el cabello que le impedía ver. Abrió los ojos y todo era negro a su alrededor. Hasta que alguien más se acercó y encendió una luz. Buscó de inmediato a la morena pero estaba sola y junto a quién la había descubierto en casa de Sylvester.

Sam Evans le sonrió con sorna y se recostó bajo el marco de la puerta. Quinn le echó un vistazo al lugar: era un galpón. Lo conocía, dónde guardaban las bolsas llenas de cereal y estaba a la salida de Santa Bárbara, pegado a la empresa dónde firmaban los contratos.

\- _¿Y Rachel?- _ le preguntó echando fuego por su mirada. Cuán tonto solía parecer y ahora estaba allí, reteniéndola cual asesino y disfrutando verla así- _si le pasa algo a mi familia, te mataré. Y me cobraré con la tuya, te lo prometo, Sam- _

\- _Mira que interesante- _ se mofó él cruzándose de brazos- _ pero me recordaste a tu familia. Y aquí solo te tengo a ti y a Rachel. Bueno y a uno de tus hijos…a los otros dos los iré a buscar enseguida- _

\- _Te estoy hablando en serio, idiota. No los toques o…-_

\- _O qué- _ Carmen apareció de la nada e ingresó directo a ella. Apretó los dientes por lo predecible que fue el golpe en su mejilla y se quejó en silencio. Se odiaban mutuamente y Carmen iba a aprovechar la situación de tenerla a su merced, era algo que no se podía obviar- _esto va a ser muy divertido, Quinn Fabray- _

La miró con furia, con su pecho subiendo y bajando en una hinchazón dominada por las ganas de saltarle e impactarla contra su puño una y otra vez. Se estiró hasta ella para demostrarle que no le temía cuando alguien más entró y traía a Rachel con ella.

Aflojó su ceño y la durabilidad en su rostro para mirar a su esposa. Rachel no estaba amarrada ni tenía signos de haber sido golpeada. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio casi inaudible y le sonrió intentando calmarla.

Sus labios se apretaron dubitativamente al ver sus mejillas húmedas y su nariz roja. Rachel solo la miraba mientras Jenna la retenía por el brazo.

Arrodillada en el piso, se removió cuando Carmen se acercó a la morena. No estaba armada, ni Sam y lo que cargaba Jenna lo dejó a un costado, sobre una pila de bolsas.

\- _Se los dije- _ comenzó Carmen caminando alrededor de Rachel- _Te lo había advertido, preciosa. Tenían que largarse de aquí- _la brusquedad en su respiración regresó, cuando la vió detenerse tras su esposa y acomodar una mano en su cabello y otra en su cadera- _ Pero no, Rach. Continuaron desafiándome y aquí están ahora- _

\- _¿Trabajan los tres juntos?- _ la cortó, recibiendo la mirada de los otros tres- _ ¿Tan poco inteligentes son que así lo necesitan?- _

\- _¿Y ustedes?- _ se burló Sam- _ también son dos, un equipo- _

\- _Rachel no tiene nada que ver en esto- _ soltó al instante y Sam frunció el ceño. Carmen en cambio largó una corta risa-

\- _No me digas- _

\- _Es cierto-_ insistió moviendo sus manos pretendiendo soltarse- _ Ni ella ni mis hijos tenían idea de a lo que me dedicaba realmente. Llegué aquí por consejos de una amiga y lo planeé con el tiempo, por eso nada me salió bien- _

Carmen regresó a ella, con una sonrisa burlona y nuevamente golpeó su mejilla. La otra, esta vez y el ardor se hizo presente.

Rachel se soltó de Jenna y corrió hasta ella, abrazándola y alejando a Carmen de un empujón.

\- _¡No la toques!_ -

\- _Bueno, ya ¡ya!- _ Jenna cortó otro ataque de Carmen hacia Quinn y volvió hacia la morena, sujetándola del brazo y regresándola pasos atrás- _ no olvidemos que Rachel está embarazada- _

\- _¿Y qué con eso?- _ preguntó Carmen entre dientes-

\- _¡Que no somos asesinos!- _ exclamó la mujer-

\- _La culpa es de ellas- _ habló Sam caminando hacia Quinn- _ yo… yo era el único heredero de todo los emprendimientos de mi tía. Todo su dinero pasaría a mi cuenta bancaria cuando ella cumpliera los 60 años. Y de repente llegan ustedes, queriéndomelo arrebatar todo. Iban a dejarme a mí y a mi familia en la calle ¿eso iban a hacer?- _

\- _Me dijiste que eras un estafador- _ se burló Quinn con una sonrisa de medio lado, victoriosa- _ y no eres más que un estúpido ladrón vividor. Un mantenido, hay muchos tipos como tú- _

\- _Quizá- _ murmuró Sam- _ pero lo que seguramente ya no habrá más, son estafadoras como tú- _ ella continuó sonriéndole aunque el miedo la paralizó por dentro. Recordó las palabras de Jenna, ellos no eran asesinos pero Sam era tan idiota que algo mal calculado podría terminal mal. No despegó sus ojos de él mientras lo vió alejarse y salir del lugar. Miró a Rachel, asustada contra Jenna y bajó hasta su vientre: nuevamente, no iba a quedarse a esperar el ataque de los demás-

\- _Jenna- _ llamó a la mujer en un susurro. Ignoró la mirada de Carmen y continuó- _ no sé lo que tengan planeado pero Rachel no se lo merece. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Por favor, déjala ir- _

La vió dudar, soltar el agarre hacia su esposa y por un momento la creyó libre. Pero Carmen llegó a Rachel y, a la fuerza, la arrastró lejos de la mujer.

\- _No va a pasarle nada a Rachel si te mantienes callada- _ le dijo aquella maldita pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la morena por detrás. Maldita y maldita, pensó una y otra vez al ver sus manos recorrer el torso de Rachel- _ todavía me acuerdo de aquella noche en el hotel- _ le dijo al pasar sus labios sobre el cuello desnudo de la morena- _ hueles mejor que aquella vez incluso- _

Quinn se mordió el labio internamente pero no quitó su mirada de ellas. Por cada centímetro que Carmen avanzara en el cuerpo de Rachel, se cobraría un golpe después.

\- _Si vas a hacérselo, llévatela a otro lado- _ ordenó Sam regresando y ella se puso de pie cuando Carmen hizo el intento de guiarla fuera de allí. Sam la miró de reojo mientras manejaba su celular y Jenna detuvo los avances de Carmen por alejarse- _ siéntate- _

Lo hizo, sin despegar su mirada de la pelirroja y se acomodó otra vez.

\- _¿Y qué se supone que van a hacer con nosotras?- _ la ignoraron y esta vez solo Rachel la observó. Ella estudió a Carmen de arriba abajo, no estaba armada y nada en ella representaba peligro. Quizá, si Rachel solo la golpeara y luego tomara el arma a casi un metro de ella, las posiciones cambiarían- _ ¿Solo eso quieren? ¿El dinero de Sylvester? Entonces me salgo, Sam…. ¡Sam, te estoy hablando a ti!- _ repitió y finalmente obtuvo su atención- _ te devolveré cada centavo del dinero que nuestras empresas ganaron conjuntamente y me salgo de esto ¡me salgo! Suelta a Rachel y nos iremos mañana mismo, ahora si quieres. Y terminas de robarle a tu tía a tu gusto….solo, déjanos ir- _

\- _Irás con la policía, no soy idiota- _

\- _No me interesa denunciarte si mi familia está bien. Estoy protegiendo a la mía y tú a la tuya ¿lo recuerdas? - _ se hizo un silencio y Sam gesticuló, pensativo y asintió segundos después-

\- _Ni se te ocurra pensar en hacerle caso- _ lo detuvo Carmen- _ no los dejé entrar a mi negocio solo para echarse atrás ante el mínimo miedo- _ Quinn mordió su labio inferior, con violencia y apretó los dedos de su mano. La cabeza creadora de todo aquello era Carmen, cómo los habrá manipulado para que participaran, no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba ahora. Solo salir de allí ocupó ese momento su mente y observó las posibles salidas. No había ventanas y el techo era demasiado alto. Solo la puerta pero Sam la bloqueaba apenas.

Regresó su vista a Rachel y por un momento parecieron entenderse. La morena le señaló su muslo derecho, con sus ojos rápidamente y lo movió apenas hacia adelante, mostrándole la forma de su celular.

Ahora tenía que llegar a el, no sabía cómo pero debía pensar una idea con el antes de que algo peor sucediera.

\- _Jenna, llama a mi tía y dile que estoy tras una persecución. Que alguien entró a su casa y que estoy tras esos ladrones. Asegúrale que me llamarás luego para saber qué pasó y allí la traeremos- _

Quinn la vió salir tras la orden de su esposo y ahora solo eran él y Carmen. Sam anotaba algunas cosas con rapidez en un cuaderno y Carmen las vigilaba.

De repente, Rachel se echó al suelo, comenzando un griterío de dolor mientras se tomaba el vientre y Sam le ordenó que se callara. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y él mismo la sujetó y la sacó casi arrastrando de allí.

Ese era el momento justo. Confiaba en que la morena lo distrajera unos minutos más y ella se encargaría de Carmen. Asentó una rodilla con firmeza y, con un fuerte impulso, apoyó la otra y finalmente volvió a estar de pie.

Carmen caminó sin miedos hasta el costal donde descansaba el arma y la tomó, avanzando hacia ella mientras Quinn caminaba en la misma dirección.

Cuando el seguro fue retirado, la luz se apagó y un disparo retumbó allí dentro.

* * *

\- _¿Es aquí?- _ preguntó Chloe arrojando la motocicleta y Luke leyó una vez más el papel con las coordenadas-

\- _Sí, aquí. Dentro de ese galpón, supongo- _ intentaron avanzar hacia el, tras aquel largo pastizal pero una mano en cada uno de sus hombros los detuvo-

\- _Ustedes se quedan aquí- _ en el camino a casa de Sue, Luke hizo una llamada telefónica a la oficina de Quinn. James Smith estaba en medio de ellos, obligándolos a dar un paso atrás y observando hacia la poca claridad a aquel lugar-

\- _Va a necesitarnos, ellos son dos ¡quizá más!- _aseguró Luke. Habían visto el video de la cámara de seguridad y descubrieron a Sam Evans en el. Chloe concluyó que el retraso de Rachel se debía a que Jenna también estaba metida y la obligaba a permanecer con ella-

\- _Baja la voz, niño. Ustedes controlarán los alrededores ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Eso es aburrido- _ se quejó Chloe- _ ¡queremos golpear a alguien!- _

\- _Los alrededores- _ repitió James. Quitó un arma de su cinturón y la acomodó entre sus manos- _ no dejen que Sylvester los vea cuando llegue- _ terminó y finalmente caminó entre el frío verde de esa noche.

A cada paso que daba, podía sentir los ojos de los niños a su espalda y unos gritos. Parecía Rachel, quejándose y sin pensarlo caminó hacia ellos.

Se detuvo tras una pared y asomó apenas su cabeza. La vió caminar junto a alguien, seguramente el tal Sam Evans del que le hablaron los niños y los vió detenerse a un costado, con Rachel y sus quejidos y el tipo pidiéndole que se callara.

Salió de allí y finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta: Quinn, la niña que tanto había protegido durante años y amado como su propia hija, estaba frente a alguien que le apuntaba.

Estudió los posibles movimientos y la distancia. Sin pensarlo, estiró su brazo y apagó la luz.

Y disparó.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as..leí a algunas sorprendidas de que Sam intentara robarle a su propia tía y me quedé pensando si eso solo pasa en mi país o qué onda..**

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son una lindura así como la casa que compró Lea para encerrar a Dianna allí dentro y no se le escape más a Europa)**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen (de lo contrario el profesor de español hubiese sido, no sé Adam Levine. No importa que no sepa nada de español porque Ricky Martin es la fantasía de ningun alumno) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	40. Dentro de ti

Cap. XL: "Dentro de ti"

Sus manos temblorosas, sus nudillos dañados y la sangre que escurría entre sus dedos.

Su rodilla aguantando el impacto que la desestabilizó y la volvió al piso, imposibilitándose a insistir con levantarse.

La voz de Rachel, llegando entre gritos y llamándola mientras sollozaba.

Sus ojos en el techo, su espalda siendo sostenida por su esposa y su mirada se perdió en ella unos segundos. Con su mano ensangrentada, acarició su mejilla y la vió llorar.

Rachel la sujetaba cual bebé bajo los brazos de una madre desesperada porque despertara. Y la sintió desconsolada cada vez que la acercaba a su pecho, opacando sus palabras de amor que el llanto interfería.

\- _¡Quinn!... ¡Quinn, mírame! - _ no pudo hacerlo y se rindió ante el cansancio y el dolor.

Sus parpados se cerraron y sus brazos se desligaron de ella.

Y no la escuchó ni vió más nada.

* * *

_"…Luego del inesperado suceso ocurrido en Santa Bárbara, nuestra ciudad vecina, ya hay dos detenidas en el caso. Una de ellas perdió la vida mientras la ambulancia la trasladaba al hospital más cercano._

_Sue Sylvester, fundadora del lugar y víctima segura de los hechos, envió un comunicado explicando algunas situaciones que rodeaban a su familia también. Sin embargo, estará presente en el juicio que a cada uno de los imputados se les presente, ignorando así el lazo que los une. _

_Una familia totalmente destrozada y una serie de preguntas confusas para los vecinos, fue lo que dejó el encuentro entre agentes del F.B.I y los delincuentes relacionados al caso. _

_Estaremos informando más tarde, cuando algo más de información…."_

Rachel apagó la televisión y mordió su labio inferior para evitar llorar. Tragó saliva secamente y se quitó la sábana, dejando atrás esa incómoda camilla.

Era el segundo empujón que le daba a ese enfermero y el tercero a su compañera. Iba a darles mucho más si no se alejaban y la dejaban irse.

Se arrancó la venda que cubría su frente y caminó con dominio hacia la puerta. Allí, luego de abrirla, nuevamente Steven aparecía con su gesto molesto y como lo había visto los últimos días.

\- _¿A dónde se supone que vas?- _

\- _¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Ahora! Ya estoy bien ¡siempre lo estuve! Quiero irme a mi casa y estar con mi familia- _

\- _Eso no será posible, Rachel ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga? Regresa a la cama, aún estás en revisión- _

\- _¡Estoy bien!- _

\- _Tú sí pero a quien estamos cuidando es a tu bebé ¿quieres que el termine de crecer bien, cierto? Sin ningún tipo de problemas y en perfecto estado ¿cierto, Rachel?- _ lo observó, fulminándolo con la mirada y luego volvió a la cama. Sí, llevaba tres días allí y , si continuaba bajo esas cuatro paredes, era solo por su bebé- _Ahora, deja que Carl vuelva a ponerte el suero y por tercera vez en el día, te lo ruego, no te lo quites- _

Le sonrió con ironía y estiró su brazo. Carl, uno de los enfermeros, se acercó temeroso bajo la mirada protectora del doctor y volvió a conectar todo para su cuidado.

Steven, el médico que la tenía bajo su cuidado, anotó algunas cosas en una planilla y ella observó hacia arriba, evitando hacer contacto con alguno de ellos tres.

Solo quería irse. Deseaba volver a casar cuánto antes y ver nuevamente a Luke y Chloe. Los extrañaba demasiado y necesitaba saber que tan bien estaban en realidad.

\- _Bueno, Rachel, como te dije, el líquido amniótico protegió en su totalidad a tu hijo. Has ingresado a tu tercer mes de embarazo y el bebé comenzara a formarse con más precisión. A partir de ahora puedes hacerte una ecografía y conocer su sexo- _ se volteó y le dió la espalda. Juntó sus dos manos y las acomodó bajo su mejilla izquierda, asintiendo despreocupadamente de eso ahora- _ si comes bien la cena, te podrás ir hoy mismo- _

Regresó a verlo con felicidad y no pudo evitar aprovechar la cercanía y abrazarlo: por fin iba a volver a casa.

Se separó segundos después y lo miró confundida al verlo sonrojado. Sin embargo, palmeó su hombro y le agradeció por lo bajo.

\- _Bueno, pero también debes tratarlos bien a ellos- _ insistió él señalando a sus enfermeros. Rachel rodó los ojos- _ traerán la cena en una hora. Tu bebé continúa creciendo de maravilla dentro de ti, Rachel. Sigue cuidándote ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _De acuerdo, sí. Gracias- _ volvió a abrazarlo emocionada aún y luego regresó de espalda a la cama. Pasó decenas de veces su labio inferior bajo sus dientes, nerviosa y ansiosa por volver a su normalidad.

Se preguntó si Luke habría estado haciendo sus tareas escolares y no perdiendo el tiempo en sus videojuegos y trasnochándose por ellos.

O si Chloe estuvo alimentando adecuadamente a Charlie y no dándole dulces y chocolates todo el tiempo. O si limpió lo mismos desastres que su cachorro hacía.

Con Quinn, en vez de suposiciones, prefirió dejarlo todo en una ilusa imaginación.

* * *

Todo se sentía como aquella vez que llegaron. Incluso a pesar de la llegada del invierno, el calor de aquella tarde era exactamente igual.

En la vereda, cientos de cajas dispuestas para su mudanza. Todo había terminado y era hora de comenzar a asimilarlo. Era la última vez que pisaría Santa Bárbara. Los últimos minutos, la última hora, quizá y comenzaría a borrar todos los recuerdos que allí forjó.

Alejaría de su mente desde la primera imagen que vió, a Luke alucinado por su motocicleta, y a la última, a Quinn siendo llevada por un equipo de médicos y cargada inconsciente a una ambulancia.

Se montaría en aquel oscuro Cadillac con los niños en el asiento trasero y lo trasladarían todo a un nuevo comienzo. A un nuevo lugar, a cientos y miles de kilómetros de allí. No habría nada, en un futuro, que les hiciera recordar ese lugar. Nada, ni siquiera cuando tocara su vientre y meses después viera a su hijo por primera vez.

Podría fingir que, en realidad, el destino dónde nacería era el mismo dónde lo procreo. Fingir se le daba bien e iba a provechar los últimos gestos que podía a usar entre mentiras.

El taxi tras ella se marchó y estaba sola ahora. Con un desplanchado equipo deportivo y una sudadera dos tallas más grandes que la suya. Pero estaba a pasos de su casa también y podía obviar esos detalles.

No cargaba nada. Ni un bolso, una bolsa o una pequeña cartera. Era ella y sus ganas de atravesar esa puerta, de reencontrarse con Chloe, Luke y Charlie podría unirse también. Eran solo ella y las emociones que se generaron durante las últimas horas.

Avanzó con un pequeño cosquilleo nervioso y evitó desviar su vista cuando alguien cerró la cortina de la cocina. Aquella pequeña ventana dónde solía ver hacia el exterior cuando preparaba la cena y estudiaba los movimientos de los vecinos.

Se sintió ilusa un momento. Cuántas pistas se le habían atravesado a modo de advertencia y no las supo leer con claridad en su momento ni después. Apenas había leído entre líneas, unas cortas e inocentes ideas que tampoco terminó por concretar. Si le hubiese hecho caso a Quinn desde el principio, mantener a Carmen alejada. Si le hubiese hecho caso.

\- _¡Rach!- _ la puerta se abrió de un solo movimiento y ambos niños la recibieron. Corrieron hasta ella y los sostuvo entre sus brazos como pudo. Charlie se quedó bajo el marco, con su cola hacia arriba y sus patas delanteras estiradas, ladrando tras reconocer su regreso- _ ¿está todo bien ya? ¿vas a quedarte con nosotros?- _ la voz de Chloe se mezcló con la Luke y los dos preguntaban ansiosos. Asintió, recibiéndolos nuevamente contra ella y permaneciendo en ese abrazo por un incontrolable tiempo.

Podía oír el esfuerzo que Luke hacía para no aumentar sus sollozos y podía sentir el agarre brusco de Chloe en su sudadera, impidiéndole que se alejara de ambos.

\- _James estuvo aquí por la tarde- _ murmuró Luke sin separarse- _ volverá mañana. No podía decirnos lo que quería a nosotros- _

\- _Lo llamaré luego. Mañana no estaremos aquí-_ le dijo y el contacto con Chloe aumentó-

\- _¿Segura que puedes viajar a estas horas? Está por anochecer- _ continuó él y Rachel notó que era cierto. Eran pasada las seis de la tarde y el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Así mismo lo harían. Se largarían de allí cuánto antes. Esa misma noche- _ te extrañé- _

\- _Y yo los extrañé a ambos- _ rodeó los hombros de ambos y caminó con ellos hacia el interior de la casa. Más cajas ocupaban el living y algunos muebles habían sido tapados como indicio para quitarlos y ser los que llevarían.

Se acercaron a la escalera y ocuparon el primer escalón en silencio. Solo la alegría de Charlie se oía entre pequeños sonidos y sus ladridos, que eran detenidos por Chloe.

Había un portarretratos, en medio de la mesa ratona que antes ocupaba su mesa de luz y se dedicó a mirarlo. Estaban los cuatro allí, en aquella extraña sesión armada por James y terminó disfrutando, incluso cuando el tiempo de disfrutar ni siquiera estaba entre sus planes.

Se preguntó qué hacía allí. Por qué no estaba en su cuarto, su lugar perteneciente.

Se humedeció los labios y alejó sus brazos de los niños para acomodarlos sobre sus muslos.

\- _ En unos días debo regresar al médico, me dirá el sexo del bebé ¿me acompañarán? – _ Luke fue el primero en voltear y verla, asintiendo frenéticamente con una sonrisa. Sorprendido de oír la pregunta.

Chloe apoyó la cabeza contra su brazo y asintió con lentitud, protegiendo su ansiedad internamente.

\- _¿Ya están listos? ¿Se han duchado?- _ ambos asintieron-

\- _Solo estábamos esperándote- _ murmuró Luke- _ oh y debo bajar una última caja de mi cuarto. Mi consola- _ él se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba.

Rachel sonrió, observando a Chloe abandonar su lugar también.

\- _Iré por Charlie- _ le dijo señalando con su pulgar hacia el lavadero. Cuando la vió levantarse, el perro corrió sin reparos hacia donde acostumbraba pasar sus tardes- _y…luego podemos irnos- _

\- _Está bien- _ susurró y la vió alejarse.

Rachel se pasó las manos a lo largo de sus muslos y se puso de pie, perdiéndose en la cocina para ver si algo más faltaba guardar.

Nada. La mesada vacía, las paredes solitarias y el olor a soledad ya comenzaba a respirarse.

Ya no se levantaría al día siguiente y prepararía allí el desayuno. Ya no se sentaría a la hora del almuerzo con los niños ocupando esa mesa y hurgando a cada segundo la heladera. Ya no despediría a Quinn con su habitual beso allí luego de que le dijera que tan bien estaba la comida.

Alzó el mentón. Ya no habría nada de eso allí, como la rubia lo deseaba. Como su último golpe antes de dejar ese trabajo.

Se acomodó contra la mesada y miró el exterior: estaba anocheciendo ya. Solo unos minutos más y, cuando sus hijos estuviesen listos, comenzaría otro viaje. Ya tenían destino, ya tenían una casa que los esperaba. Solo los esperaba unas horas dentro del coche y ese asunto habría acabado.

Bajó la vista un momento y repasó el frio mármol que su abdomen presionaba. Estaba frío como siempre y helado como nunca. El vacío de las cosas lo congeló, como estaba sintiéndose su cuerpo si permanecían más tiempo allí dentro. La calefacción se había apagado y, seguramente, las ventanas de las habitaciones le daban libertad al viento de recorrer cada rincón.

Flexionó sus brazos y se rodeó a sí misma. Cerró los ojos e infló su pecho, respirando los últimos recuerdos de esa casa.

De repente su perfume llegó a su nariz. Sus brazos protectores, seguros y firmes, se acomodaron en su cadera con autoridad, con pertenencia. Con el amor que siempre la había tratado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y su cuello se llenó de sus besos, de los ruidosos y enamorados besos que siempre dejaba en ella.

Podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón y la respiración agitada que soltaba por su boca. Con todo aquello solo más le encantaba. El deseo por ella nunca acabaría, como esas trampas en los videojuegos de Luke que siempre lo hacían perder. Incluso cuando ganara, si él llegase a ganar, el deseo continuaría sin acabar.

\- _No he hecho otra cosa en estos días más que extrañarte- _ le murmuró contra su oído y ella giró sobre sus talones. Allí, frente a sus ojos, los verdes que siempre se fusionaban cuando la miraban y cambiaban de color la penetraban visualmente. Pasó los brazos tras su cuello y la acercó aún más, sonriendo al verla buscar su boca pero ella no se lo permitió-

\- _Pueden extrañarme los niños, que no me habían visto mientras estuve en el hospital. Pero tú ibas cada día- _ le recordó moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, jugando a tentarla un momento-

\- _Pero no estabas aquí, conmigo en nuestro lugar. No dormías conmigo y no podía dormir por ello. Me tienes acostumbrada a ti, Rachel y se siente horrible cuando me quitas ese privilegio- _

\- _Quinn- _ susurró acariciando sus frentes mientras acariciaba su nuca- _estás siendo exagerada- _

\- _No exagero- _ le aseguró tomando su mentón y deslizando su mano hasta abarcar su mejilla. Sintió su pulgar allí, moviéndose con derecho y repasando su labio inferior con hambre- _no me gusta cuando estás lejos de mi- _ la besó, sin anticipárselo y regresó las manos a su cintura- _ ¿no habíamos quedado en que iría a buscarte cuando te dieran el alta?- _

\- _Quise darte una sorpresa- _ murmuró tirando de su labio inferior- _además, estabas en los últimos detalles ¿cierto?- _ la rubia no le respondió y volvió a reclamar su boca-

Quiso dominar el momento pero Quinn no la dejó y, como siempre, se dejó llevar por ella y sus movimientos. La rubia empujó su lengua y ella abrió la boca sin hacerla esperar. Hizo el intento de alejarse pero Quinn la sostuvo con seguridad, implantándola en su lugar y sin permitirle moverse.

Cada beso, cada sonido, cada respiración de su esposa contra ella, demostraron que verdaderamente la había extrañado. La dulzura de Quinn en sus manos, bajo su sudadera y acariciando su espalda, se contraponía a la fiereza de sus labios en un ataque continuo porque la notara.

Y lo hacía. No había notado a nadie más desde que Quinn se coló en ella, una y otra vez incluso cuando pretendía no enamorarse. La notaba, la notó e iba a continuar haciéndolo ahora, que tenía tras aquellas cuatro paredes una segunda oportunidad a futuro.

\- _Los niños te han echado de menos- _ susurró la rubia contra su boca- _ y han llorado por extrañarte. Pero nadie te extraña como yo, Rach….soy como un robot sin pilas si no estás cerca- _ se separaron y se echó contra su pecho a reír- _ estoy hablando en serio, Rachel- _

\- _Lo sé, mi amor….pero no puedes negar que suena divertido- _ le dejó un último beso y retrocedió un paso, para acomodar su cabello- _ ¿cómo sigue tu rodilla?- _

Quinn estiró su pierna y ambas la observaron a pesar del pantalón.

\- _Solo fue un golpe. Un rasguño para alguien como yo- _ rodó los ojos y se pasó con nervios un dedo bajo su nariz, recordando el momento-

\- _Estaba preocupada por ti. No eras mi Quinn en ese momento- _

**_-Flashback-_**

**Carmen caminó sin miedos hasta el costal donde descansaba el arma y la tomó, avanzando hacia ella mientras Quinn caminaba en la misma dirección. **

**Cuando el seguro fue retirado, la luz se apagó y un disparo retumbó allí dentro. **

**Carmen cayó herida, gritando desgarradoramente mientras sostenía su pierna. Había recibido una herida de bala y su arma había caído a metros de su cercanía. **

**Quinn oyó la voz de James, que la buscaba y luego de unos segundos sintió sus manos liberadas. Se acomodó sobre Carmen y alzó su brazo. Con su puño cegado de ira, golpeó su rostro una y otra vez hasta oírla sollozar, rogándole porque se detuviera. **

**Había lastimado a su familia, a Rachel y ni todos los golpes que deseaba darle lo recompensarían. Sin embargo continuó. La tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y la elevó hasta su rostro, regresándola contra el suelo en un fuerte golpe. **

**Una y otra vez su puño azotó contra su mentón, contra sus mejillas y por otras partes de su rostro. Ni siquiera las manos de James en su cintura podían separarla. Se lo había prometido a sí misma: cuando estuviese a solas con ella, la golpearía. Y no iba a detenerse ahora. **

**Pasaron minutos o cientos de ellos quizá y la sangre de Carmen salía de su boca y se pegaba a sus dedos. Se irguió y la vió bajo ella, suplicándole con la mirada que se detuviese. **

**James había encendido la luz pero ni con ella le tendría piedad. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a jalarla hacia afuera, cuando una patada llegó a su rodilla derecha y oyó el crujido de sus huesos, antes de caer sobre un saco lleno de granos de cereal. **

**El espacio entre su nuca y la cabeza golpeó contra la dureza de la bolsa; y se sintió como si hubiese rozado un ladrillo o alguna piedra pesada. Oía a James afuera, encargándose de Sam y defendiendo a Rachel. Quiso levantarse pero Carmen la golpeó con su arma y no pudo volver a reaccionar. **

**La vió apuntándole y otro disparo hizo cerrar sus ojos. La oyó caer a su lado, en un golpe seco y alzó la vista hacia atrás: James estaba inmóvil, con una pierna flexionada y sus brazos estirados luego de volverle a salvar la vida. **

**Suspiró y todo el dolor comenzó a expandirse en cada rincón de su cuerpo. **

**Sus manos temblorosas, sus nudillos dañados y la sangre que escurría entre sus dedos. **

**Su rodilla aguantando el impacto que la desestabilizó y la volvió al piso, imposibilitándose a insistir con levantarse. **

**La voz de Rachel, llegando entre gritos y llamándola mientras sollozaba. **

**Sus ojos en el techo, su espalda siendo sostenida por su esposa y su mirada se perdió en ella unos segundos. Con su mano ensangrentada, acarició su mejilla y la vió llorar. **

**Rachel la sujetaba cual bebé bajo los brazos de una madre desesperada porque despertara. Y la sintió desconsolada cada vez que la acercaba a su pecho, opacando sus palabras de amor que el llanto interfería. **

\- **_¡Quinn!... ¡Quinn, mírame! - _ no pudo hacerlo y se rindió ante el cansancio y el dolor. **

**Sus parpados se cerraron y sus brazos se desligaron de ella. **

**Y no la escuchó ni vió más nada. **

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

\- _Soy tu Quinn en todo momento- _Rachel se mordió el labio-

\- _Pero tu cabeza había recibido un fuerte golpe. Estabas inconsciente a causa de el y mis nervios no ayudaron mucho cuando te vieron así- _ dijo Rachel, dejando atrás las bromas y mirándola de manera dudosa. Luego de dejar Santa Bárbara, dejarían atrás ese episodio pero, mientras lo recordaba, no podía evitar el estrujamiento que vivía su corazón- _ Y James hizo un buen trabajo, fingiendo ser del F.B.I y salvándonos a todos- _ sonrió la morena. Cuando Sylvester llegó minutos después de los disparos, James le mostró su falsa placa policíaca y le aseguró que Quinn era agente encubierta, parte de su equipo y que hacían su trabajo descubriendo a su sobrino en un fraude económico-

\- _Hizo su trabajo- _murmuró Quinn con la voz ronca- _solo…me molesta saber que Sam estará en libertad- _

\- _Solo será por un tiempo. Hasta el día del juicio tiene prisión preventiva. Además, lo que pase ahora con ellos, ya no es de nuestra incumbencia- _agregó con un gesto divertido y Quinn suavizó su ceño al fin. Asintiendo y volviendo a rodear su cintura, se acercó a dejarle un suave beso en los labios - _ Tuve mucho miedo, de verdad, Quinn- _

\- _Tenías una parte de mí, dentro de ti, Rach- _ susurró la rubia sobre su boca- _ nada iba a pasarte porque te cuidaba. Y nada a mí porque tengo que cuidarlo cuando salga finalmente- _

\- _Nosotros ya estamos listos- _ apareció Luke con una caja pequeña y Chloe a su lado con Charlie en brazos-

\- _No subirán ese perro a mi auto ¿o si?- _ preguntó Quinn seriamente-

\- _Sí- _ respondieron los otros tres y los niños desaparecieron afuera- _ Charlie ya es uno más, Quinn ¿cuándo vas a acostumbrarte?- _ le preguntó Rachel pasando a su lado para abrazarla de frente-

\- _No es eso- _ murmuró la rubia sujetándola y obligándola a caminar hacia atrás, rumbo a la puerta- _ es que ya larga pelos y ensuciará mi auto- _

\- _Pues lo limpias…no puedes quejarte ahora, tendrás más dinero y podrás pagar un lavadero, cariño- _La volvió a besar y se separó con un fuerte sonido. Esperó porque Quinn cerrara con llave y la dejara luego junto a una maseta.

Teniéndola a su lado, tomó su mano y caminaron juntas hasta el coche.

\- _¿Y en tu ciudad hay shoppings, Quinn?- _ le preguntó Chloe cuando se acomodaron en sus asientos y se colocaban el cinturón de seguridad- _ quiero comprarme mucha ropa. Necesito muchas cosas nuevas. Tienes un cuarto para cada uno en tu casa ¿cierto?- _

\- _No, no los hay-_ bromeó la rubia encendiendo el motor- _Y llevo usando la misma ropa por más de 10 años- _

\- _Eres un asco- _ insistió la niña- _ ¿podemos para a cenar en algún lado? Tenemos que celebrar, hemos cumplido nuestro trabajo y terminado antes de tiempo- _

Quinn movió la palanca de cambios y aceleró, sonriendo mientras Rachel giraba a hablar con los niños.

\- _Por supuesto, lo merecemos- _ los alentó la morena- _ tenemos un cheque original con un millón de dólares a nuestro favor y una copia de la firma de Sylvester para cualquier otro fraude- _ porque eso habían obtenido. Sue Sylveter pagó unas supuestas indemnizaciones que nunca cobraría el servicio policial que James había montado y Quinn era parte, asique esos millones tendrían destino directo a ellas.

Y, tras el intento de aquel golpe final antes de ser descubiertas, Quinn llevó con ella el documento con el que podían realizar todas las extracciones y dar cheques por doquier en nombre de Sue Sylvester.

Podían incluso quedarse con Santa Bárbara y nadie podría negárselos. Pero eso sería otra historia y aún no querían apresurar las cosas.

Por ahora, Quinn y Rachel solo gastarían en sus hijos, y en el que estaba por venir.

Regla número 46 de su trabajo, recordó la rubia mientras dejaba atrás el cartel de bienvenida a Santa Bárbara: tú, solo tú, eres la única invencible de cada trabajo.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as..Y estaríamos entrando en los últimos 10 ya, o sea serian 50 caps. O eso es lo que tengo idealizado al menos..**

**Kate: Achele? Que es eso? *grillos* No, no voy a escribir un fic sobre ellas porque ya me aburrieron separadas. Y con esto de que hay 184562 fotos de Lea con Emma juntitas, mi corazoncito no aguantó y las va a shipear hasta que que volvamos a lo del 2011 mas o menos..Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor asi como las caras que pongo cuando veo las fotos de Lea que están saliendo a borbotones..**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen(de lo contrario hubiésemos tenido un lado gay de Rachel Berry) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	41. Vida

Cap. XLI: "Vida"

Cada movimiento errático se volvió violento, fuerte, brusco pero cegado por el dominio del amor. Cada sonido de su piel, chocando contra la de ella, envolvía, además de su cadera, a la habitación en un cubículo de pasión. Un espacio pequeño rendido para ellas dos.

Sus manos, empuñadas a cada lado de su cintura, y su mirada hacia abajo, observando como en menos de un segundo una parte de ella entraba en su esposa e invadía de placer a ambas, hasta hacerlas explotar.

El cuerpo de la morena bajo ella, con sus uñas estáticas, clavadas en la parte baja de su espalda mientras gemía con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Su miembro duro, llenando cada parte de su necesitado interior y su cavidad caliente, esperándolo y encerrándose sobre el excitándola más.

Cada vez que abría la boca y jadeaba. Cada vez que la veía y la descubría con sus ojos apretados. Cada vez que su sudor comenzaba a gotear y caer sobre ella, sobre sus pechos que rebotaban. Cada vez que se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar y alertar a los demás. Cada vez que sus orgasmos se juntaban, rindiéndolas a la vez, y cada vez que ella gritaba su nombre mientras el éxtasis la tomaba. Cada vez que eso pasaba, sentía que el control se salía de ella y podía subir a una montaña, a gritar cuánto amaba a su esposa.

Cada vez que eso pasaba se sentía distinta, tan distinta que el placer solo la cambiaba apenas, le daba solo el empujón a sentirse así. El estar junto a Rachel, sobre ella o gimiendo en su cuello, el compartir la cama, la habitación y ahora la casa. Eso era lo que terminaba por completar ese cambio que la hacia sentir distinta.

Rendida, agotada como estaba, acomodó sus codos sobre los hombros de la morena y descansó allí, sobre el estrenado colchón, sus brazos. La oía respirar agitada y sonreía satisfecha a causa de ello. La sintió vagar por la línea en medio de su espalda y se arqueó apenas, en consecuencia a lo que Rachel hacía en su cuerpo siempre. Insistente y segura que ese pequeño espacio le pertenecía.

\- _Como extrañaba esto, Rach- _ le dijo mordisqueando su mentón y moviendo suavemente sus caderas- _ podría pasar el resto de mi vida dentro de ti- _Rachel rió, contenida y por lo bajo. Sus caricias comenzaban a ascender y descender con más peligro, sabiendo a dónde quería detenerse pero esperando inútilmente el momento para hacerlo-

\- _En algún momento necesitarías salir a tomar aire. Estarías muy acalorada todo el día allí dentro- _ fue su turno para reír y no se contuvo ni midió el tono. Se removió sobre ella y Rachel acarició sus glúteos antes de apretarlos; empujándola contra ella para reiniciarlo todo-

\- _Amo cuando haces eso- _ jadeó contra su oreja y la mordió tironeándola, para chupar su caliente y tentador lóbulo-

\- _Y yo amo cada parte de ti- _ detuvo sus movimientos y alejó lentamente sus rostros, hasta verla otra vez a los ojos y notar el rubor aún cubriendo sus mejillas. Rachel le sonrió con timidez, insegura de cómo lo había recibido pero segura por lo que dijo. Miró su boca, acolchonada y entreabierta. Hinchada y casi roja en toda su esplendor. Sonrió, volviendo a sus ojos y percatándose de que no había alejado su vista de ella- _ amo cuando haces eso. De que me miras y estudias mientras piensas algo internamente. Amo cuando me haces el amor como ahora, como siempre, entregándote completa a mi y deteniéndote si te lo pido- _

\- _Nunca me lo has pedido- _

\- _Y nunca lo haría. Amo haberte conocido como mi jefa gruñona y mandona que no me caía bien ni yo a ella. Cada paso que dimos después hasta formar este camino y transitar en el, Quinn. Amo todo lo que vivimos incluso aquello que nos separó en un momento- _

\- _No puedes amar eso, Rachel- _

\- _¿Y por qué no? Solo me demostró que te importo de verdad. Ahuyentaste aquellos miedos de ser solo una conquista que caía bajo tus encantos. Amo tus encantos- _ le dijo sacudiéndole el cabello y sonrojándola levemente- _ amé todo tu proceso de adaptarte a Luke y Chloe, de compartir tiempo con ambos y ser quien eres ahora con ellos- _

\- _¿Quién soy ahora con ellos?- _

\- _Eres su madre-_ aseguró Rachel acariciando su nuca y bajando con la otra mano por su espalda- _ no hay nada que nos impida finalmente tenerlos como nuestros hijos. Los adoptaremos cuánto antes y continuaremos igual que siempre, pero sin la duda de que Will nos los pueda quitar- _

\- _No va a quitárnoslos- _

\- _Por supuesto que no….amo estar esperando un hijo de ti, de ambas. Seremos una familia, los cinco, y no habrá nada que pueda cambiarlo- _

\- _Sí, si habrá algo que pueda cambiarlo todo- _ murmuró Quinn y la morena frunció el ceño- _ en un futuro, otro hijo. Ya no seríamos cinco, quizá seis o siete con el paso del tiempo- _ Rachel rió y ella la miró confundida- _ ¿qué es lo gracioso?- _

\- _Primero debemos cuidar bien al bebé que estamos esperando ahora, amor- _

\- _Sí, lo sé pero…. ¿no te gustaría tener un niño en brazos, otro esperándote en la cuna y otro, no lo sé, sentado en su silla de bebé con todo el rostro lleno de comida? Chloe y Luke casi adolescentes, en sus cuartos, Luke estudiando y Chloe… ¿qué hace Chloe? Además de ver su serie cada martes- _

\- _Chloe hace todo lo que se proponga….y no lo sé, Quinn ¿por qué tantos niños? No quiero pasar mis cuarenta años y tener un bebé. Ya no estaríamos en edad de hacerlo- _

\- _Pero podemos intentarlo cada noche mientras podamos- _ susurró de manera juguetona y regresando contra su cuello. Acarició uno de sus pechos y Rachel se arqueó, cuando estrujó un pezón entre sus dedos- _¿Rachel?- _

\- _¿Uhg?- _

\- _¿Alguna vez te he dicho que nunca me sentí así?- _ le preguntó alzando su cadera y embistiéndola nuevamente sin aviso. La morena jadeó, en un golpe seco sin aire y ella se mantuvo quieta, esperando porque se acostumbrara a su intromisión-

\- _¿Así como?- _

\- _Feliz. Así como me siento contigo. Haces que me sienta feliz con lo que soy y no con lo que tengo, incluso con toda mi torpeza para manejar los sentimientos. Siempre me creí de esos monstruos bajo la cama, Rach y desde que estás conmigo, yo…. no sé si puedan encontrar la manera de hacerte sentir como tú me haces sentir- _

\- _Y amo cuando hablas así- _ aseguró la morena y ella volvió frente a su rostro. Se inclinó sin espera y la besó con la pasión que nacía cuando de Rachel se trataba y crecía al ritmo de su excitación.

La impaciencia por volverla a oír gemir, jadear entre suspiros y sentirla sudada bajo ella la hizo moverse, enterrándose en ella y saciando sus deseos.

La embistió por varios minutos, evitando romper el beso y sintiendo las manos de su esposa aferradas bajo su espalda. Ella amaba eso de Rachel, que se sujetara a ella siempre mientras tambaleaba, creía tambalear y la necesitaba para ser su soporte, su agarre. Su seguridad.

Tomó una pierna de la morena y la elevó, pegándola casi a su pecho y logrando la penetración más profunda. Sus caderas se movieron al compás, de manera frenética, casi furiosa cuando su miembro tocó una pared que le impedía continuar más allá. Se salió de Rachel y se miraron, transmitiéndose en ese hilo invisible cuánto se amaban, cuánto se acoplaban a la otra y cuánto necesitaba el cuerpo de ambas continuar y acabar ese momento.

Se hundió en ella y cayó agotada, sintiendo los flujos de Rachel juntarse con su orgasmo.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando sintió una mano entre medio de los cuerpos y se alzó para verla mientras lamía los restos que escurrían con su sabor. Gruñó, imitando su gesto y hurgó en el interior de la morena con dos dedos. Los retiró y los llevó a la boca de Rachel, perdiéndolos allí dentro y sintiendo como su pene volvía a endurecer.

\- _No sabía que era tan dulce- _ bromeó y Quinn río, mientras volvía a hurgar en su interior. Esta vez los saboreó solo ella y bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

\- _Sí, siempre tan dulce, Rach- _ la besó, juntando los dos sabores y coló con rapidez su lengua. Atrapó una de sus manos y las entrelazó a la altura de su cabeza, hundiendo el colchón allí para controlar sus impulsos de comenzar a moverse nuevamente- _ tenemos que ir a la clínica, Rach- _ le recordó sobre sus labios cuando la morena la rodeó con sus piernas-

\- _Oh, es verdad. Tienes razón- _ alejaron solo sus bocas pero mantuvieran sus ojos sobre la otra, el contacto con sus manos y ella aún en el interior de la morena. Vagaron su vista hacia lo que las rodeaba, de manera inocente y dejaron pasar unos minutos antes de volver a besarse-

\- _Aunque si lo hacemos rápido, diez minutos, quizá, no pasará nada. Luego nos bañaremos juntas y ahorraremos tiempo- _ Rachel asintió rápidamente-

\- _Es lo que iba a decir- _

Volvió a embestirla, volvió a morder su cuello, volvió a besarla y volvió a oír su nombre en un suspiro cansado cuando la llevó a otro orgasmo.

Volvió a decirle y a escuchar que la amaba.

Volvió a sentir como aquel monstruo bajo la cama, se arrastraba hacia el fondo de la oscuridad y se alejaba.

* * *

Quinn observó su reloj de pulsera, casi 20 minutos llevaban allí dentro y el calor era insoportable. Sentía además algo de sudor caer por su espalda producto de los nervios, quizá, porque había llegado con una chaqueta por el frío que se esparcía afuera.

Entrelazó sus manos en medio de sus muslos y le dirigió una mirada a Chloe, que estaba sentada junto a ella en la sala de espera.

\- _Puedo estar nerviosa yo ¿pero tú?- _ le dijo al oír y ver chocar su pie derecho y una y otra vez contra el piso-

\- _No estoy nerviosa, solo ansiosa- _

\- _¿Y qué? ¿no es lo mismo?- _

\- _Por supuesto que no. Nerviosa estás tú, porque eres una cobarde. Ansiosa estoy yo, que quiero saber cuánto antes que espera Rachel- _

\- _Que esperamos- _ la cortó corrigiéndola al instante- _ es mi hijo también- _

\- _Si bueno pero tú no lo llevas dentro. Asique sería un 75% de Rachel y el resto te pertenecería- _ Quinn juntó las cejas, como nunca antes sorprendida y se removió hasta mirarla de frente-

\- _Me pertenece en su totalidad, como le pertenece a Rachel. Ambas lo procreamos- _

\- _Tú solo le diste algo, la ayudaste un poco. Rach hace todo lo demás, no puedes darte ese crédito. Ella pasará los dolores y hará el esfuerzo al momento del parto. No tú- _ terminó la niña, cruzándose de brazos victoriosa y ella la miró con la boca abierta.

Se volteó hacia el otro lado y observó a su esposa, que acariciaba el cabello de Luke porque se había quedado dormido en sus piernas.

\- _¿Escuchaste lo que ella dijo?- _ le reclamó señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás. Rachel negó ligeramente con la cabeza- _ dijo que el bebé es más tuyo que mío- _

\- _Porque lo es-_ agregó Chloe sin mirarlas-

Iba a continuar preguntando cuando la puerta frente a ellas se abrió. El médico, un hombre mayor que quedaba pequeño bajo su bata, despidió a otra mujer con su embarazo ya avanzado y casi a finalizar antes de llamarlas a ellas.

Rachel despertó suavemente a Luke y se puso de pie, observando la partida de aquella mujer. Así iba a verse ella en unas semanas y no pudo negar que algo de intranquilidad y miedo la invadió al pensarlo. Le faltaba más de la mitad de ese ciclo y muchas cosas podían pasar. Más dolor, quizá, y eso era lo que la ponía nerviosa.

Quinn tomó su mano y la sacudió mientras la sonreía. Se aferró a su brazo y pasaron al lado del hombre, antes de adentrarse a la habitación.

\- _No puede haber niños aquí dentro- _ los detuvo él aún en la puerta- _ nadie más que la madre en realidad- _

\- _Yo soy su otra madre- _ aseguró Quinn seriamente-

\- _Lo sé, señora Fabray, pero por eso mismo, solo ustedes pueden ingresar- _

\- _Ellos son mis hijos- _ insistió la rubia-

\- _Y no molestaremos- _ se adentró Chloe sin espera y caminó directo a la silla tras el escritorio con su hermano a su lado- _ ni notará nuestra presencia, usted haga su trabajo- _ le ordenó y el hombre suspiró, derrotada y cerró finalmente-

\- _Está bien pero manténganse en silencio- _

Unos cinco minutos tardó el doctor en prepararlo todo. Le ordenó a Rachel acomodarse sobre la camilla mientras él buscaba el transductor y un poco de gel. Quinn lo observó todo con minuciosidad, como el hombre ocupaba una silla y se arrastraba con ayuda de las pequeñas ruedas hacia Rachel.

Ella se mantuvo de pie, a un lado de su esposa y tomó su mano para intentar calmarse. Rachel parecía estarlo, porque no paraba de sonreír y mirarlo todo con entusiasmo. La vió alzarse su remera y sonrió de medio lado, el abdomen bien trabajado de Rachel quedó al descubierto.

El doctor colocó una cantidad de gel sobre el vientre apenas pronunciado de la morena y la escuchó apretar sus dientes, sintiendo el frío que esa acción le provocó. Él acomodó el transductor sobre ese solido color azul y esperó un momento.

Con sus ojos en la pantalla, conectada al aparato que ya se movía sobre Rachel, con la cabeza ladeada de su esposa para observarla también y el silencio de sus hijos mientras se acercaban cautelosos, envolvió la atmósfera del resumen de su vida.

Los volteó a ver y les sonrió dulcemente, moviendo apenas su cabeza en una seña para que acortaran más la distancia.

\- _Bueno, eso que oímos ahí es el sonido directo de tu bebé, Rachel- _ comenzó el medico moviendo aún el aparato- _y debo recordarles que esto es una apreciación con posibilidad cercana a precisión. Los genitales de su hijo se terminarán de formar correctamente el mes entrante, allí descubrirás con exactitud si…- _

\- _Sí, sí también regresaremos en semanas ¿puede decirnos que ve ahora? - _ lo cortó Quinn sorprendiendo a todos y recibiendo sus miradas asombradas- _ lo siento- _

\- _Bien, el lugar entre sus piernas es un esbozo ¿de acuerdo? - _ continuó el hombre señalando la pantalla del monitor- _como está, por ahora, ubicado paralelamente a la columna de tu hijo, Rachel…- _

\- _Nuestro- _ lo corrigió Quinn. El hombre gesticuló con algo de molestia y terminó de hablar-

\- _Como ese esbozo está en dirección paralela a su columna, es muy probable que sea niña. Sí, están esperando una niña- _

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Se callaron y ninguno se volteó a ver.

Solo el corto sollozo de Rachel rompió la tranquilidad completa de allí dentro.

Quinn entreabrió la boca, respirando algo alterada y alzó sus cejas. Altas y sorprendidas de lo que acababa de oír.

Iba a cargar, en unos meses, sobre sus brazos a una niña. Y sería su hija, lo era ya pero podía hacérselo saber en unas semanas. Sus ojos se aguaron y su mandíbula se movió, intentando ocultar las lágrimas de emoción que querían salir.

Rachel estaba embarazada de su hija. Sonrió, acercándose a ella y le dejó un beso en los labios. Corto, sin mover sus bocas, y un contacto que le hizo saber que ahora sería la seguridad no solo de ella, si no de esa pequeña también.

\- _O sea que voy a tener con quien salir de shopping- _ murmuró Chloe con felicidad y ella rió contra la frente de su esposa-

\- _Eso es injusto- _ se quejó Luke- _ quiero un hermano, un varón para jugar mis videojuegos. Me deberán dar un hermano el año entrante- _

\- _Quizá tú puedas conseguir cientos de amigos ahora, Luke- _ lo incentivó Rachel nerviosa y ella se separó. Le dejó un beso en la frente y luego miró al médico, que los observaba con rareza-

\- _¿Algo más que debamos saber?- _

\- _No por ahora. Rachel aún puede continuar con los alimentos variados pero deberá comenzar a controlar la cantidad. Tiene que tener especial cuidado con las verduras, ingerirlas bien lavadas y evitar la cafeína, el cigarrillo y las carnes rojas tienen que estar bien cocinada- _ asintió, memorizando todo con claridad mientras bajaba la camiseta de Rachel- _ el mes entrante estaré esperándote, Rachel- _

\- _Esperándonos- _ lo corrigió Chloe cruzándose de brazos y caminando a la puerta. El médico rodó los ojos y finalmente abandonó su silla-

Quinn ayudó a la morena a dejar la camilla y, luego de que se despidiera de su doctor, ella llegó hasta él a hablarle por lo bajo.

\- _Sé que Rachel debe cuidarse, evitar correteos y esas cosas pero….¿puede tener sexo un tiempo más?- _ no le importó como sonaba ni la sonrisa avergonzada de él. Dejó una mano sobre el hombro del médico y se acercó aún más, esperando la respuesta-

\- _Si el embarazo continúa normal y no hay algún virus en determinado tiempo de tu parte hacia ella…pueden continuar teniendo sexo hasta que rompa bolsa- _chocó sus manos de manera victoriosa y sonrió satisfecha. En tu cara, Berry, pensó al recordar cuando Rachel la amenazó con que ya no tendría más de sus antojos hormonales-

\- _Muchas gracias, doctor- _ lo abrazó sin reparos y palmeó su espalda, antes de dejar el consultorio al fin.

* * *

\- _Regla número 31- _ murmuró mientras repasaba con su mano una pancarta colgada fuera de la oficina de James- _ sola llegarás y sola te irás. Y el beneficio final será para ti, completamente para ti- _

Quinn se aferró al maletín negro que solía utilizar para estos casos y alzó su mentón, avanzando hasta la puerta y abriendo sin anunciarse.

Ingresó y cerró tras ella. James giró su silla y la vió. Hubo un momento en que solo se miraron, con seriedad y luego él aflojó hasta sonreírle. Se acercó y estiró su brazo, esperando la mano de él en un saludo.

\- _¿No hay abrazo?- _

\- _Primero lo primero- _ aseguró de manera ronca. Fue un pequeño estrechón y James retiró su mano. Sin embargo ella no y abrió la palma, aguardando por algo más. Lo vió retirar una carpeta de su cajón y se la entregó-

\- _Es todo legal, Quinn- _ le garantizó James cuando la abrió y comenzó a leerla- _ solo debes firmar tú y Rachel, por supuesto- _

\- _Eso parece- _ masculló cerrándola y resguardándola bajo su brazo. Allí, dentro de esa carpeta, los papeles de la custodia de Chloe y Luke, ahora como sus hijos legalmente. Dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio y lo giró, para que él lo abriera y descubriera su cometido en el interior- _y aquí también está todo- _

\- _Incluso hay más- _ se sorprendió James al tomar algunos lotes de billetes y notar que efectivamente había más de la parte que le correspondía como cada trabajo, tras terminarlo-

\- _Es un regalo de mi parte y de Rachel. Algo de más para ti y algo de más para Shuester, para que suplanten los años que ya no trabajaremos ni los niños para él- _

Una última mirada de James, casi en reproche y finalmente se puso de pie, sujetándola con fuerzas en un abrazo.

Se sintió como siempre, protegida bajo él y la caricia de orgullo que le daba a su espalda antes de separarse.

\- _Tengo una pregunta antes que te vayas- _ le dijo y ella frunció el ceño: había guardado las manos en sus bolsillos y miraba el piso, totalmente nervioso por lo que iba a decir-

\- _Hazla- _

\- _Sé que en un principio me comporté como un idiota, entre esto que tenías y sentías por Berry- _

\- _Rachel- _

\- _Rachel….pero ella está esperando un hijo, tuyo y se casaron y puso todo tu mundo de cabeza. Me preguntaba si, no lo sé ¿aún estoy dentro de ese mundo?- _Quinn curvó una sonrisa. La sinceridad en su voz y sus gestos lo delataban, querían continuar en el y ella no iba a desplazarlo-

\- _Por supuesto, James- _ él rodeo el escritorio y volvió a abrazarla. Esta vez fue distinto, no fue una felicitación por acabar de manera perfecta su trabajo. Era un abrazo de agradecimiento, de disculpas también pero de agradecimiento por querer conservarlo en su nueva vida-

\- _Tengo algo para ti….bueno, para ustedes- _ se sorprendió al verlo regresar con entusiasmo al cajón y tomar una bolsa de regalo, algo grande y espaciosa. Se la entregó, con una señal de que la abriera y descubriera lo que había dentro-

\- _Es….hermoso, James pero….tendremos una niña- _ le dijo divertida, al retirar el regalo: un pijama de bebé, del tamaño casi de su brazo pero de color celeste, con dibujos de autos infantiles-

\- _Oh, rayos- _ se lamentó él, sonrojándose levemente- _ tendría que haberle hecho caso a Carol y comprar uno para niña también- _

\- _No te preocupes. Es el primer regalo y es hermoso. Alguien lo usará. Gracias, James- _

Volvió a abrazarlo y la despedida, como debía suponerse tras no volver a pisar esa empresa, fue de manera agradable y no se sintió como tal.

* * *

\- _Cuando dije que alguien lo usaría, no me refería esto- _ reclamó Quinn dejando el sillón tras oír el timbre. Chloe le había puesto aquel pijama a Charlie y estaba tomándole fotografías mientras lo movía en distintas poses cual modelo-

\- _Buenas tardes- _ la saludó un hombre tras abrir la puerta. Tenía su brazo estirado y ella entrecerró los ojos, no lo conocía, no tenía ni idea quién era y estaba sonriéndole, esperando por su saludo- _ eres Quinn ¿cierto?- _

\- _Ajá y usted es…_

\- _¡Papá!- _ Rachel bajó las escaleras emocionada, alzando sus brazos y llegando al hombre para envolverlos en el. Quinn abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, llevaban apenas dos días allí ¿en qué momento se contactó Rachel con ellos y les dijo dónde vivía ahora?- _olvidé decírtelo, cariño pero hablé con ellos anoche. Solo querían venir a conocerte y a los niños- _

Asintió, con total lentitud y sintiendo el bombeo violento de su corazón.

Otro hombre se acercó y no parecía contento. La miró a ella con seriedad, casi enojado y luego suavizó una sonrisa para Rachel. Pero, mientras abrazaba a su hija, la miraba a ella aún seriamente.

\- _Papás, ella es Quinn, mi esposa. Quinn, amor, ellos son Leroy- _ de acuerdo, Leroy era el bueno, pensó mientras lo veía sonreír aún- _ e Hiram- _ ella estiró su brazo y el segundo estrechón de manos le dolió-

\- _Hola, buenas tardes….suegros- _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as..Y ya menos para el final..**

**\- Farfadette12: Jajajaja como le vas a decir sosa a Emma Roberts? jajaja a mi no me caía porque en AHS tambien se metió en medio de los que shippeaba ahí pero vos viste como mira a Lea?! Las shippearias si devoraras todos los videos de ellas juntas así como me pasó a mí. Hay una entrevista en que sus compañeras tienen como medio metro de distancia una con la otra y ellas están ENCIMADAS, mirándose el escote y la boca, por favor, no puedo obviar eso...creo que a Emma la voy a poner en el próximo fic tipo Marley en LDA, así te empezas a acostumbrar a su presencia jajaj. Igual pasame un poco de tu esperanza porque yo hace tiempo me quede sin. Gracias por leer, saludos!**

**\- MFernanda: No exageras. Cualquier cosa relacionada a Achele no es exageración, yo no entiendo a esta altura como nadie hizo una clínica para mandarnos todas a rehabilitación, la necesitamos!. No sé si son mi OTP de OTP(sí lo son solo que no lo quiero aceptar) pero malditas que solo nos fastidian. Las encerraría en una caja y las mandaría al congo para que nadie las moleste..Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor asi tan lindo como Lemma (no es cierto, solo las quiero fastidiar) **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen(de lo contrario el mundo no hubiese conocido a Blaine obvio) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	42. ¿Ganar o perder?

Cap. XLII: "¿Ganar o perder?"

Quizá si Rachel la hubiese anticipado, avisado con tiempo de que aquellos hombres estarían de visita, su rostro demostraría un poco más de felicidad. Y en realidad diez minutos atrás lo estaba, estaba contenta y les sonreía a ambos por igual. Pero, ahora, el más sonriente y que no paraba de hablar aún estando en la puerta, se auto invitó a quedarse por más de las dos o tres horas que Rachel le había asegurado serían.

\- _Podríamos quedarnos hasta el fin de semana aquí- _ Quinn solo desvió su mirada, asombrada, hacia un lado y evitó reclamar algo por lo bajo. No es que no quisiera que se quedaran pero era la primera vez que su departamento era ocupado por alguien que no fuese ella misma. Rachel y los niños no eran problema, al contrario, le gustaba estar rodeada con ellos. Lo disfrutaba. Pero a estos hombres no los conocía y, por mucho que sus suegros fuesen, iba a costarle tomarles confianza-

\- _Bueno, papá, esta es casa de Quinn, no mía. No puedo decidir por ella- _ sonrió, orgullosa de su esposa y le rodeó la cadera, acercándola ligeramente a ella-

\- _Están casadas- _ dijo Hiram, aquel hombre de voz dura, ronca y contundente- _ lo que es de una, es de la otra ahora- _

\- _Absolutamente- _ agregó ella pero él solo la miró con desconfianza-

\- _De igual manera, aún estoy esperando que me digas que esto de que estás casada sea una broma- _ Quinn frunció el ceño ¿cómo iba a ser una broma? Ella había firmado su nombre al lado del de Rachel Berry para que ahora llevase su apellido. Ese hombre no le agradaba. Además, aún tenía su mano sobre una de su esposa y en cualquier momento la jalaría hacia él. Se aferró con firmeza a la chaqueta de Rachel y la arrastró aún más hacia ella, impidiéndole a futuro que lograra su cometido-

\- _Papá, no es una broma. Quinn y yo ya tenemos una familia, creí habértelo dicho anoche- _

\- _Sí, hija y lo escuché, pero no significa que vaya a tomarlo con tanta ligereza. Y hablando de eso ¿dónde están los pequeños?- _

\- _Bueno, si gustan pasar, los conocerán- _ ofreció Quinn amablemente e Hiram fue el primero en adentrarse, pasando entre medio de ellas y rompiendo su contacto. Leroy, en cambio, palmeó amistosamente su hombro y le sonrió con dulzura antes de seguir los pasos de su esposo- _ Rach- _ la llamó por lo bajo tironeándola de su brazo-

\- _Sé lo que vas a decirme- _ la interrumpió avergonzada, alzando las manos cual rendición porque no tenía cómo defenderse de lo que acababa de pasar- _ y sé que es tu casa, Quinn. Pero te juro que al terminar la cena les pediré amablemente que busquen un hotel- _eso sonaba fantástico. Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, a Leroy podría hacerle un lugar en su cochera, o usar el sillón ¿pero Hiram? A él no lo quería muy cerca, su rostro molesto estaba comenzando a aterrarla-

\- _Son tus padres, Rach. Y yo sinceramente no quiero caerles mal. Asique pueden quedarse si ellos lo desean- _ le fingió su mejor sonrisa de cordero y su voz salió inocente, dulce como nunca antes. Con eso, la morena se sentiría mal y no la apoyaría, alegando que no iba a incomodarla solo por satisfacer a sus padres. Asique en unas dos horas, quizá tres, los tendría de vuelta afuera-

\- _Gracias, Quinn- _ Rachel se colgó de sus hombros y la besó con un fuerte sonido, sonriente y emocionada por oír aquellas palabras- _ ¿lo ves? Eres la mejor esposa, la que cualquiera pudiese pedir. Les prepararé la habitación del sótano, se van a conocer y se van a llevar muy bien, ya lo verás. Te amo- _ volvió a besarla, más rápido, casi en un roce y regresó a la casa dejándola confundida.

Ella parpadeó varias veces ¿Dónde había quedado aquello de que Rachel amaba sus encantos? ¡No los había entendido minutos atrás! Los no eran sí escondidos, en eso se basaban las relaciones.

\- _Y no es un sótano- _ murmuró al fruncir el ceño y detener la puerta con ambas manos y uno de sus pies-

\- _Oh, disculpa, no te había visto- _ se burló Hiram cuando intentó cerrar- _ no quiero que la calefacción se vaya- _

Le sonrió, intentando no seguirle la broma y caminó hasta el centro del living.

Se detuvo en silencio, tranquila y esbozando otro tipo de sonrisa. Real, segura y satisfecha cuando descubrió a Luke y Chloe saludando a Leroy con total confianza y felicidad, como si hubiesen cumplido la función abuelo- nietos de verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Hiram se acercó y Chloe la miró. A ella, primero, como si estuviese cuestionándola si debía actuar igual que con el hombre anterior. Asintió, y la vió colgarse de él en un abrazo. Los observó unos segundos, mientras se presentaban con total seguridad y luego se perdió en la cocina, tras oír a su esposa buscando algo en las alacenas.

\- _Quinn ¿cuándo fue la última vez que compraste víveres?- _

\- _Considerando que llevaba mas de medio año fuera de casa pues…un año, quizás ¿Qué necesitas?- _

\- _Quiero prepararles café pero todos los frascos están vacíos. Iré de compras mañana mismo- _

\- _Bueno, prepárales un té, Rach. Es lo mismo- _

\- _Eso veo- _ murmuró la morena al tomar una lata de tomates y leerla- _¿explícame con qué ibas a cocinar esto si su vencimiento fue hace dos años? – _ rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella, envolviéndola desde atrás e inmovilizándola bajo sus brazos-

\- _Mejor ayúdame con tus padres ¿qué cosas no les gustaría que dijera o qué esperaban de la persona que se robaría a su princesita?- _

\- _¿Estás burlándote de mí? Ellos no me llaman así- _

\- _De acuerdo, quizás solo seas mi princesita después de todo… ¿y qué les digo? ¿Qué les molesta en alguien o qué cosas les gusta? ¿Hay algo en común entre ellos y yo?- _

\- _Quinn Fabray está asustada- _ aseguró Rachel divertida tras una risa-

\- _No lo estoy. Solo quiero que vean en mi lo mismo que viste y ves tú cada día. Así les será imposible no amarme- _

\- _Que modesta- _ ironizó la morena dejando la lata a un lado y cerrando la puerta de la alacena sobre ella-

\- _¿Vas a ayudarme?- _

\- _Pues podrías empezar por hacerles un té y servírselos…con lo que sea que tengas aquí para hacerlo- _

\- _Está bien, lo haré- _ Rachel giró con rapidez sobre sus talones, volteando sorprendida y observándola de esa manera-

\- _¿Estás hablando en serio?- _

\- _Si, Rachel. Oh pero quiero que me des algo a cambio- _

\- _Lo que quieras….menos sexo- _ agregó la morena al verla abrir la boca entusiasmada. Quinn la cerró al instante y entrecerró los ojos- _ con ellos aquí no voy a darte sexo- _

\- _En realidad, tú no debes darme. Yo soy la que…_

\- _Quinn….pide otra cosa- _

\- _No quiero otra cosa- _

\- _Puedo darte miles de otras cosas- _ dijo Rachel molesta y cruzándose de brazos-

\- _Lo sé. Pero no quiero otra cosa- _murmuró con seguridad y un gesto victorioso. Atrapó su cintura y la pegó a ella, esperando porque la morena dejara de ver el living y la observara, permitiéndole continuar- _ Haremos esto, les prepararé ahora una taza de té a cada uno, luego la cena y me ganaré su cariño con el paso de las horas. Si lo consigo, gano. Y gano mis horas diarias de sexo- _

\- _¿Solo piensas en eso? Porque podría, no sé…lavar tu ropa por toda una semana. Limpiar la casa y podar el patio trasero que tiene como dos metros de césped crecido. No lo sabes cuidar, Quinn- _

\- _Lavará mi ropa el lavarropas. Limpiarás la casa de igual manera y hay una podadora que cortará en realidad el césped. Puedo reemplazarte en esas actividades, pero no en lo quiero. Eres tú o nada- _

\- _Está bien- _ suspiró Rachel derrotada- _ ey- _ la detuvo cuando ella intentó alejarse- _ ¿y si yo gano?- _ Quinn alzó los hombros-

\- _Lo que tú quieras- _

\- _Bien, entonces si yo gano, será todo lo contrario. No tendremos sexo hasta después del parto- _ sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad y sus cejas se alzaron con violencia. Eso no tenía sentido-

\- _¿Y desde cuándo tú no quieres tener sexo? Hacemos el amor cada día antes de desayunar y luego de acostarnos- _

\- _Ayer no lo hicimos- _

\- _Ni me lo recuerdes- _ masculló ella entre dientes-

\- _Bueno ¿es un trato? Siento que mis hormonas han bajado y quiero descansar todos los días. Ya no quiero tanto sexo- _Quinn negó lentamente ¿estaba escuchando bien acaso?-

\- _Bien, es un trato- _ dijo estirando su mano para cerrarlo. Rachel la imitó pero, antes de que se tocaran, la alejó nuevamente para agregar algo más-

\- _La que gane, cobrará su premio luego de la partida de mis padres- _ movió los ojos de un lado a otro y asintió complacida, peor era nada. Asique solo debía aguantarse ese día- _ asique si te sientes tentada, deberás controlarte. Porque si me tocas de más….perderás, Quinn. Trato hecho- _ Juntó sus manos y las sacudió. Ella en cambió se quedó pensando a qué se refería con todo aquello- _ comienza preparando té para todos- _

* * *

_Deberás controlarte_, se repitió mentalmente sentada en el sillón. Leroy e Hiram estaba en el sillón de al lado, bebiendo del té que les había preparado y al parecer esa primera prueba estaba cumplida. El rostro contento de ambos así lo demostraba.

Pero la mano juguetona de Rachel estaba intranquilizándola. Se arrastraba de atrás hacia adelante a lo largo de su muslo izquierdo y, cuando ninguno de los dos hombres las miraban, se acercaba sin discreción a su entrepierna y arañaba lo más cerca posible la zona.

Estaba jugando con trampa y a ella no le gustaba perder, mucho menos ahora que estaba teniendo una conversación cordial con Hiram.

\- _Y entonces, señores Berry…. ¿qué les parece la casa?- _

\- _Es un departamento- _ se quejó Hiram. De acuerdo, quizá aquello de cordial solo vagaba en su imaginación-

\- _¿Qué les parece el departamento? Entonces- _

\- _Es lindo- _ respondió Leroy alegremente- _ es espacioso. Un living, la cocina, las habitaciones- _

\- _Solo tiene dos habitaciones- _ lo interrumpió su esposo antes de darle otro sorbo a su té-

\- _Sí, dos. Una ocupamos con Rachel y la otra Chloe. A Luke le desocupé la habitación que usaba como biblioteca. Tiene su cama, sus videojuegos y algo más de espacio. Asique, tres habitaciones- _aclaró Quinn atrapando la mano de Rachel sobre su rodilla para que no continuara masajeando allí- _oh pero por favor, si van a quedarse en la ciudad, les reservaré el mejor hotel. Y el pago del cuarto va por mi cuenta- _

\- _Puedo pagarlo, niña- _refutó Hiram. Él dejó la taza sobre la mesa ratona y luego se acomodó contra el respaldar, con la mirada seria sobre ella y haciéndola sentir pequeña por primera vez- _ eres la primera pareja que conocemos de nuestra hija- _eso era como un canto de ángeles antes de entrar al cielo. Sonrió, ilusionada y se removió en su lugar para responderles-

\- _Bueno, soy su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Hay una familia detrás de nosotras pero incluso si no la tuviéramos, podría asegurarles que Rachel no se arrepentirá jamás de haberme elegido. Y presentado frente a ustedes- _

\- _¿Y por qué no?- _ insistió Hiram- _ ¿Qué tienes tú que no tienen los demás?- _

\- _Dinero- _ recibió un codazo de Rachel y los hombres se quedaron quietos, mirándola asombrados de tan audaz respuesta- _ es una broma- _ sin embargo el ambiente continuó tenso. Rascó tras su cuello y se aclaró la garganta, si tan solo Hiram suavizara su mirada, podría pensar las respuestas con mayor claridad- _ lo que quiero decir es que no permitiría que a mi familia le faltase algo. Chloe y Luke asistirán a un prestigioso Instituto y tendrán la libertad y mi apoyo para realizar algún tipo de actividad extra que deseen. Rachel solo debe pedirme lo que quiera y lo tendrá. Siempre- _ agregó girando a verla un segundo- _ Y con el hijo que estamos esperando será igual. A nuestra niña no le faltará nada, señores Berry. Puedo prometerlo desde ahora- _

Se hizo un silencio, de repente y Quinn se preguntó por qué la boca de ambos hombres estaba abierta y sus pechos apenas mostraban signos de respiración. Regresó a ver a su esposa, que tenía los labios apretados y estaba visiblemente sonrojada.

\- _Papis, pensaba decírselo en la cena, más tranquilos pero Quinn se adelantó- _ ella juntó las cejas confundida- _ estoy embarazada- _otro silencio y la rubia cerró los ojos, reprochándose el haber abierto la boca antes de lo planeado-

\- _¿Embarazada?- _ preguntó Hiram por lo bajo-

\- _¡Embarazada!- _ Leroy en cambio festejaba. Se puso de pie y llegó a ellas, abrazándolas con rapidez para luego acunar a su hija; besando cientos de veces su rostro cegado de la emoción como si de una pequeña aún se tratara- _¡y será una niña!...Hiram no seas así y ven a felicitarlas- _

Quinn se puso de pie y sacudió algo invisiblemente de su pantalón, nerviosa y esperando al hombre. Él se detuvo frente a sus ojos y estiró su brazo. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró y lo abrazó con confianza, rogando internamente no arrepentirse luego.

\- _Es…una bueno noticia- _ balbuceó Hiram cuando se separaron- _ felicidades- _ agregó abrazando a Rachel ahora-

\- _Y a ustedes-_ continuó Quinn con total seguridad- _ felicidades a ustedes también, van a ser abuelos- _ con el mentón aún sobre el hombro de su hija, Hiram la fulminó con la mirada y ella dio un paso atrás- _ ¿qué tal si salimos a cenar? Invito, como disculpa de no tener más habitaciones en casa- _

Asintieron, aún continuando con los abrazos y festejos y Quinn se separó de ellos. Se perdió escaleras arriba y se adentró al cuarto de Chloe, que bailoteaba frente al espejo con distintas prendas de ropa.

\- _¿Qué haces?- _

\- _Eligiendo que voy a ponerme para salir a cenar- _ rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella con rapidez-

\- _Escucha, Chloe, estaría necesitando algo así como…una pequeña ayuda de tu parte- _

\- _¿Quieres que le hable bien de ti a Hiram? Lo haré si mañana me llevas de shopping y puedo comprarme todo lo que quiera. Todo- _ agregó con velocidad al verla intentar reclamar-

\- _Bien, bien. Hazlo y mañana puedes agotar mi tarjeta- _

\- _No iba a hacerlo pero eso suena excelente- _ se mordió el labio con fuerzas, molesta de que los nervios la hicieran hablar nuevamente de más-

\- _Y hablando de dinero ¿no sé supone que tú tienes de todos tus trabajos?- _

\- _Por favor, Quinn- _ se mofó girando para mirarse otra vez al espejo- _ tengo que ahorrar para otro tipo de gastos. La universidad, mi primer auto y mi futura boda- _

\- _Está bien- _ susurró ella, retrocediendo algo temerosa- _alístate que salimos en una hora- _

\- _¿Y mi ayuda no la necesitas?- _ Luke estaba recostado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y masticando un chicle cual mafioso se tratara. Ella acomodó su cabello y lanzó un suspiro, aquí iba parte de su suelo ahora en una consola-

\- _Sí, también ¿vas a hacerlo?- _

\- _Quiero una bolsa llena de dulces y chocolates esta noche en mi cama. Y cuando digo en mi cama, me refiero que sea tan grande que la cubra y sea de su tamaño- _

\- _¿Qué? Estás loco, Rachel va a matarme- _

\- _Creo que a Hiram no va a gustarle saber que al principio le gritabas todo el tiempo a su hija- _

\- _Está bien, está bien- _ se rindió al verlo tan seguro- _ te compraré dulces para la noche. Ahora ve a alistarte tú también- _

\- _Enseguida, Quinn- _ pasó a su lado pero se detuvo, girando con decisión y regresando para que ambos la oyeran-

\- _Y ya podrían ir diciéndome mamá. Y es una orden- _

\- _Claro, mamá- _ corearon los dos al unísono y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonaba muy distinto a cuantas otras veces lo habían fingido tiempo atrás. Incluso sonó tan real que continuaría ordenándoselo si así la trataba siempre. -

\- _Bueno, no tarden demasiado. Pretendo llevar a esos hombres a un lujoso lugar. Y para eso debemos estar temprano y reservar….vamos, apresúrense. Los espero abajo- _

* * *

No podía negar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquello: Quinn estaba rendida, a un paso de perder y había cientos de personas rodeándola. Sí se vencía allí mismo, sería un total espectáculo para su vista y sus oídos.

Su esposa había elegido un restaurante algo costoso, en donde el resto de mesas estaba siendo ocupadas por gente adinerada, acomodadas con prolijidad y seguridad al hablar, apenas en murmullos. Le gustó, le fascinó porque así la tentación le sería difícil de obviar.

Una mesa redonda, grande y a un costado fue hacia donde los guió el mozo. Quinn arrastró la silla y le permitió ocuparla primera. Se sentó, sonriéndola y sabía que en ese segundo que duró el contacto, la rubia había descubierto sus planes mentales. Mejor, se dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a la mesa y recordaba por qué había comenzado aquello.

Mientras limpiaba la habitación la mañana anterior, encontró una agenda, en el cajón de la mesa de luz y no pudo evitar abrirla. Además se veía algo antigua, cargada de polvo por el tiempo que llevaban sin notarla. Había un listado de 49 reglas. Una bajo la otra con su número y una pequeña advertencia que cada una hacía. Leyó algunas, con rapidez y había una en especial que la orilló a no ceder frente al deseo de Quinn esa noche.

Regla número 27: no habrá contacto emocional cuando de compañeros se trate. Solo puedes coquetear, ganarlo todo con una sonrisa y seducción a tu objetivo. A nadie más.

No era como si desconfiara de Quinn de que lo hubiese hecho con Sylvester, pero no podía negar que la había imaginado en esa situación con sus anteriores trabajos.

Les dejaron la carta del menú y ella la abrió aunque ya sabia que solo elegiría una ensalada y algo de verduras. Pero necesitaba fingir que tenía sus manos ocupadas.

\- _¿Puedo pedir pasta, mamá? – _ Quinn iba a contestarle que no, nunca en la cena le permitía algo de salsa y esa no sería la excepción. Pero Hiram se adelantó y, sentado al lado del niño, lo alentó-

\- _Claro, Luke ¿por qué no podrías?- _

\- _Genial, gracias abuelo- _

\- _Bueno, pueden pedir lo que quieran- _ dijo la rubia de manera amistosa- _ espero que sea una cena agradable para todos- _

\- _Claro que sí, cariño- _ la apoyó ella, abandonando sus manos de la mesa y dejando ambas sobre un muslo de la rubia- _ ¿ya sabes que vas a pedir?- _ agregó, caminando con dos de sus dedos directo a su entrepierna. Quinn dio un respingo, asombrada y llamando la atención ligeramente de Hiram-

\- _¿Qué sucede?- _ le preguntó el hombre-

\- _Nada...mi celular, vibró dentro de mi bolsillo y….- _

\- _Pues apágalo- _ la cortó él antes de volver la vista a sus nietos, que le hablaban animadamente por lo bajo-

Asintió. Casi del otro lado, Quinn tenía a Leroy y, por muy carismático que él fuese, si las viera pondría el grito en el cielo y cuando Hiram lo escuchara se armaría un escándalo. Sin embargo, no podía bajar sus manos y alejar las de Rachel, sería demasiado obvio y cualquiera lo notaría.

Rachel sonrió, victoriosa y sus dedos descendieron un poco más. Se movían de arriba abajo sobre la cremallera y de repente se detuvieron en el cierre, jugueteando a querer bajarlo pero solo moviéndolo.

\- _Bueno ¿llamo al mesero? - _ preguntó Quinn nerviosa- _ creo que ya todos sabemos lo que vamos a pedir- _ agregó mirándola de reojo-

\- _Aún no me decido, mamá- _ dijo Chloe-

\- _Tranquila, hija, tomate tu tiempo- _ la incitó Rachel, oyendo como su esposa suspiraba con preocupación- _ y papás ¿cuándo regresarán? Hablábamos con Quinn de que si no van a quedarse en un hotel, pues podrían regresar en unos días- _

\- _Y eso haremos- _ respondió Hiram- _ posiblemente la semana entrante regresemos. Asique, Quinn….cuéntanos un poco de tus padres ¿ellos ya las han visitado?- _

\- _Bueno, papá- _ se coló la morena- _ Quinn hace tiempo que no habla con sus padres, hay una casi nula relación y es un tema delicado y personal ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?- _

\- _Claro… ¿cómo surgió la brillante idea de que contrajeran matrimonio?- _ esta vez ella permaneció en silencio. Quinn balbuceó apenas, mientras acomodaba sus codos sobre la mesa y comenzaba a hablar-

\- _Bueno, tuvimos una cita tiempo atrás con su hija y ella me habló de ustedes. Me dijo que vivían algo así como una eterna luna de miel o burbuja de enamorados, entonces….entonces yo….- _ Rachel apretó los labios ocultando su diversión: había bajado la cremallera y su mano hurgaba en el interior del pantalón-

\- _¿Entonces tú qué?- _ le preguntó Leroy, que parecía emocionado al oír cada detalle-

\- _Yo…ya estaba enamorada de su hija y quería que ella viviera algo igual. Conmigo, las dos. Nos amamos y la firma de papeles solo es como una culminación a todo- _

\- _Estoy de acuerdo- _ la sorprendió Hiram- _¿pero por qué tan rápido?- _

\- _No hay velocidad para el amor, señor- _ se excusó con la voz ronca. Rachel tenía su mano tibia rodeando su pene y, si tan solo comenzaba a moverla, no podría levantarse hasta unas horas después. Cuando su excitación bajara y su pantalón se secara- _ realmente soy consciente de la felicidad que le debo a su hija y la que ella me da a cada momento- _

\- _Eso es seguro, mi amor- _ la cortó la morena. Rachel se estiró y atrapó sus labios, un beso casto, en un ligero y sensual roce que se unía al de su mano, masturbándola lentamente bajo el mantel de la mesa- _ ¿podemos pedir ya?- _ todos asintieron y el mozo se acercó segundos después, cuando Quinn alzó su mano-

Mientras el resto se entretenía hablando con él y dándole sus peticiones, Rachel se estiró y se acercó a la oreja de su esposa, fingiendo un pequeño beso antes de susurrar contra ella.

\- _Si te corres habrás perdido ¿me estás escuchando?- _ entre los susurros ajenos y las reacciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando no, mucho no la escuchaba-

\- _Y si pierdo, Rachel-_ masculló la rubia, acercando sus rostros y hablándole casi sobre sus labios- _ espero que estés preparada porque cobrarás tu premio luego de la partida de tus padres - _ ella ladeó la cabeza, eso lo sabía ¿qué fin tenía que se lo recordara?-

\- _Si ¿y?- _

\- _Y, que ellos se irán luego de la cena- _ así lo habían acordado de camino allí. No pasarían la noche en un hotel y, como Hiram lo había dicho minutos atrás, regresarían en unos días- _ sería una pena que mi copa de vino cayera sobre tu lindo vestido y debieras irte al baño ¿no? Porque sería la única que pudiese acompañarte, asique…si eso llegase a pasar, espero que tu cuerpo esté listo porque será intenso allí dentro. Ahora ¿tú me estás escuchando?- _

\- _Quinn, qué…-_

\- _Intenso, Rachel. Intenso y luego me dejarás con meses de abstinencia…. ¿quieres ganar o perder?- _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as..Alguien se quejó porque siempre ponen en las historias faberry una hija y no hijo varón, bueno no sé las otras historias pero yo puse que esperan una niña porque la imagen de Quinn con Beth era lo mas tierno en glee, después de Faberry. **

**\- Farfadette12: Era joda igual, no voy a poner a Emma en el próximo fic jajaj. Tengo idealizado que el pequeñisimo drama que va a haber no será por terceros, no quiero terceros en la próxima historia ni drama. Gracias por leer siempre, saludos!**

**\- AleDeCriss: Es muy gracioso y ridículo que haya gente que cree que todas las relaciones de Lea son solo promocionales. O sea que lo único real fue Dianna? Me reí dos siglos, disculpen. Los amigos y amores van y vienen, dijo Lea una vez. Emma es hetero, ajám yo tambien lo soy pero veo fotos de Lea y me vuelvo re contra gay jajaja y al parecer a Emma le pasa lo mismo. En fin, nada como Achele pero Lemma se convirtió en mi placer culposo...respecto al próximo fic, nació de una situación que me pasó y como te gustan los sexys time, supongo va a gustarte la historia. Gracias por leer siempre. Saludos!**

**Sol: Jajaja no sé que responderte pero sí, es medio raro. Igual gracias por leer algo, saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor amoroso, muy distinto del que Ryan le tiene a Dianna..**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen( de lo contrario ese chiquito de las rastas no hubiese cantado con Quinn, ni se le hubiese acercado siquiera. Mira que ponerle cualquier soquete a Quinn Fabray, Ryan ojalá te crezca pelo) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	43. Magia

Cap. XLIII: "Magia"

Quince minutos. 900 segundos en que la mano de Rachel estaba siendo el mayor y placentero problema en ella. Dentro de su pantalón, rociándose con solo unas dos o tres gotas de su líquido pre seminal. Y eso era solo porque se movía con lentitud, con total desgano de arriba hacia abajo solo para que la tortura se alargara.

La cena ni siquiera había comenzando y ella ya quería marcharse, regresar a casa y recordarle a Rachel quién mandaba en la intimidad. Estaba segura que, si no fuese por los niños, tras pasar la puerta le haría el amor locamente contra la pared. Necesitaba algo más que los dedos de la morena enrollados en su miembro. La necesitaba a ella, enterrarse en ella y desear que aquella infantil apuesta la alzara victoriosa.

Hiram preguntó algo y ella recibió el pulgar de su esposa en la punta de su pene, fuerte y decidido a que dejara de vagar y oyera al hombre. Infló su pecho y lanzó una bocanada de aire, observándolo y asintiendo aún sin saber de qué hablaba.

\- _¿Y cuándo deben volver al doctor? Me gustaría estar al tanto de las consultas y lo que él les vaya diciendo. Quiero confirmar que el embarazo sigue avanzando bien- _

\- _En un mes- _ murmuró ella antes de morderse el labio. Algo pesado subía por su garganta y amenazaba con salir. Un jadeo, quizá, o un gemido que no iba poder contener por mucho tiempo más- _ allí él…podría decirnos con certeza cuán avanzado ya está el crecimiento de nuestra hija- _

\- _Supongo que haz elegido un médico prestigioso para que atienda a mi hija ¿verdad? - _ el término "esposa" le gustaba más y era más apreciable en ese momento. Rachel ya vivía con ella y totalmente independizada de sus padres, asique si volvía a escucharlo dirigirse así a la morena, posiblemente iba a reclamárselo-

\- _Así es, señor. Es un médico con doctorados y un perfeccionamiento como pocos- _ no tenía idea de quién era aquel hombre de baja estatura y que ya solo un cabello ocupaba su cabeza. Aquel que le aseguró que Rachel podía seguir teniendo sexo sin algún tipo de problemas, pero la morena pidió su atención asique era como que sí, era prestigioso a vista de ellas- _ tiene un reconocimiento especial entre sus pacientes y alrededores- _esas palabras ni siquiera tenían sentido pero, si seguía visualizando la imagen de aquel hombre poco atractivo para cualquier mujer, su excitación parecía controlarse momentáneamente y no avanzar. Era como si algún estúpido y bobo adolescente pensara en el choque automovilístico con un cartero para no eyacular precozmente sobre su novia-

\- _Y ¿podremos conocer al donador de esperma?- _ preguntó Leroy entusiasmado, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa con la mirada en ambas- _ Fue Noah ¿acaso?- _ de la dureza a la caída en un segundo. Quinn quería estrellar su rostro contra el plato pero echó su cabeza cual golpe de aire hacia atrás. Rachel, aún con su mano ocupada en ella, tragó fuertemente y se removió, aclarándose la garganta y buscando su mirada-

\- _Tiene que ser Noah- _ aseguró Hiram- _ quiero que mi nieta salga igual de guapo que él- _ Quinn rodó los ojos, quizá su plato se vería mejor roto en la cara de ese hombre- _más la de mi hija, sería una pequeña que llamaría la atención de muchos. Y si luego decides tener un niño, Rach, vuelves a él y tendrás uno musculoso, con aspecto fuerte y que no se dejará pisotear por nadie- _ alzó las cejas asombrada. Ahora resultaba que su suegro tenía un enamoramiento con un muchacho que podía ser su hijo. Se cruzó de brazos y se echó contra la silla, aguardando porque Rachel callara las estupideces de su padre-

\- _Bueno, papá…en realidad….no fue Noah quién donó el esperma- _

\- _De acuerdo- _ masculló él con un gesto desconcertado- _ ¿acaso han ido a esos bancos dónde se mantiene en secreto la identidad del donador?- _

\- _No- _ respondió Quinn estirándose contra la mesa. Sintió la sacudida de Rachel y apretó los dientes. Cuánto la odiaba en esos momentos, con solo un toque podía callarla otra vez-

\- _¿Y entonces?- _ insistió Leroy- _Si no fue Noah, ni asistieron a un banco de donadores, acaso ¿conocemos a quién….- _

\- _Tengo un pene- _ lo calló ella con total soltura y bajó su mano, reteniendo la de Rachel que quiso alejarse. La obligó a reiniciar las caricias y le sonrió de medio lado, segura que estaba viéndola sonrojada-

Le dio un vistazo a la mesa: Hiram, por supuesto, tenía su mirada perdida y su boca abierta, murmurando por lo bajo algo que solo él entendía. Leroy solo tenía sus cejas juntas, fruncidas pero terminaron hacia arriba y su boca se curvó hacia abajo, terminando por comprenderlo y al parecer sin molestarse.

Sus hijos solo se tapaban la boca para ocultar la risa.

\- _Creo…creo que olvidamos que hay niños en la mesa- _ balbuceó Hiram alzando la vista hacia ella-

\- _Oh nosotros ya lo sabíamos- _dijo Luke, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano- _asique continúen- _

\- _¿Cómo que ustedes ya lo sabían?- _ insistió el hombre-

\- _Es nuestra madre- _ continuó el niño- _ de hecho tengo una cicatriz bajo mi pie derecho. Un clavo lo atravesó a mis cinco años. Fue doloroso pero Quinn ya la vió ¿cierto, mamá?- _

\- _Cierto- _ susurró la rubia confundida. No entendía el punto de comparación pero lo mejor era cortarlo en ese instante-

\- _¿Y cómo es qué…-_

\- _Creo que eso lo hablaremos en otro momento, papá- _ lo cortó Rachel. Por muy divertido que se veía el rostro de su padre y se oía su voz, no iba a permitir que Chloe y Luke escucharan cosas de más- _ allí viene el mozo- _

Una botella de vino en el centro de la mesa y dos refrescos de cola para los niños. Y cada plato con algo distinto para cada uno en su lugar. Excepto para ella y Rachel. A la morena las carnes rojas habían comenzado a darle náuseas y, si quería su beso de buenas noches cuando ocupaban la cama, debía evitarlas. Asique estaba frente a verduras ahora, que nunca acostumbraba a consumir pero debía hacerlo para complacerla.

Sin quitar su mano del lugar y solo utilizando la otra, Rachel comenzó a cenar y Quinn se preguntó hasta cuánto llevaría aquello, hasta cuánto duraría ella misma. Se sentía raro pero al mismo tiempo la sensación más placentera que alguna vez la invadió. La morena a su lado, fingiendo gemir tras saborear la ensalada pero masajeando su pene en realidad. No iba a olvidar ese momento sin importar como terminara después.

\- _Entonces ¿se conocieron en ese último trabajo?- _ preguntó Hiram antes de llevar su tenedor a la boca. Quinn se lamió los labios, era la primera vez que deseaba algo de aquel hombre, aquel tocino que tan bien se veía en su plato y lo quería en el de ella-

\- _Así es, unos meses atrás – _

\- _Si, Chloe me contó algo- _ continuó él- _ al parecer te gustan los niños- _ sonrió internamente, la tarjeta que agotaría al día siguiente su hija iba a ser totalmente consentida- _ me dijo que lo has cuidado bien, protegido a los tres por igual. Que has sido la mejor jefa con la que se han cruzado- _

\- _Bueno, en realidad, esto es una relación de ida y vuelta. Ellos escavaron en el fondo de mi personalidad y no pude no demostrarles cuánto los aprecio por eso. Disfruté cada momento con ellos y ahora lo hago aún más. Creo que estaba, algo así como predestinado a suceder- _

\- _Eso es muy cierto, cariño- _ Rachel se estiró hasta ella y rozó sus mejillas, jalando hacia abajo con brusquedad su prepucio y haciéndola golpear la mesa en consecuencia. Asombrada y totalmente avergonzada por semejante acto. Un cuchillo cayó junto a su pie y solo vió a Hiram negando ligeramente, burlándose de ella y de sus raros accionares. Quizá si él supiera lo que realmente estaba haciéndole su hija, la entendería- _ oh, amor, yo te lo alcanzo- _

Eso no sonaba nada bien y su imaginación comenzó a dar vueltas. Nadie en la mesa estaba prestándoles atención porque conversaban entre ellos. Rachel se inclinó hacia abajo y ella la miró de reojo, notando su sonrisa triunfadora, burlona y audaz a cometer lo siguiente.

Quería borrar ese gesto, jalarla del cabello y besarla con tanta fuerza que tendría que rogarle para que se separara. Rachel se estiró hasta ella, mientras fingía sonidos con el mango del cubierto contra el piso y su cabeza se acercó peligrosamente a su pene. A cada centímetro que acortaba para llegar, era otro más en su erección.

Estaba haciendo todo lento y ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Las demás mesas ocupadas estaban algo alejadas, o separadas por más de dos asique era casi imposible que las vieran.

Con una mano en la cabellera de la morena, la empujó contra su miembro y empuñó su otra mano en la copa de vino. Intentando controlarse para no tomarla con más brusquedad. Sintió la lengua, caliente y húmeda a lo largo de su glande antes de que se lo metiera a la boca. No quería apartarla por mucho que alguien las descubriera, estaba anticipándola a uno de los orgasmo más rápidos y placenteros y no iba a detenerla.

Estaba succionándolo, tan rápido y veloz que, si no se alejaba, iba a eyacular en su garganta y esa cena terminaría como ninguna otra.

\- _¿Me pasas el pan, mamá?- _ iba a comprarle menos barras de chocolate a Luke por esa intromisión. Todas las miradas se fueron hacia ella, a sus mejillas ruborizadas y a su pecho inmóvil, conteniendo los suspiros que acumulaba.

Asintió y, con su brazo totalmente tembloroso, le extendió la pequeña canasta junto a ella.

\- _Rachel ¿has alcanzado eso ya?- _ preguntó Hiram y ellas cruzaron sus miradas. La morena le sonrió, asintiendo pero ella pateó el cuchillo hacia el hombre-

\- _Casi- _ dijo Rachel, abandonándola justo cuando los chorros de semen iban a pegarse en su paladar. Se irguió, arrastrándose más hacia la mesa y le señaló a su padre a su lado, con uno de sus dedos- _ cayó cerca de ustedes ¿puedes alcanzarlo?- _

Mientras Hiram se estiraba a tomarlo, Rachel regresó una mano a su miembro y lo guardó, acomodándole el cinturón y subiéndole la cremallera luego. A pesar de eso, su pantalón apretaba y estaba segura que iba a explotar si no se calmaba.

\- _¿Qué tal su cena?- _

\- _Deliciosa- _ respondió la morena a Leroy, que le sonrió y terminó con su plato- _ ustedes pueden elegir el postre luego ¿cierto, Quinn?- _

\- _Ajá, sí…sí, está bien por mí- _ murmuró llevando la copa a su boca y bebiéndola de un solo trago- _ solo que no contenga frutilla, no son mi fruta favorita- _

\- _Que pena- _se burló Hiram- _porque tenía pensado una tarta de frutilla Con crema de frutilla y rellena de frutillas- _giró su cabeza y rascó bajo su oreja, solo debía repetirse mentalmente que era el padre de su esposa y el abuelo de sus hijos. Porque sino iba a golpearlo, iba a aventarse contra él e iba a golpearlo-

\- _A Chloe también le gusta, asique…pídala- _ murmuró, sonriéndole con sorna e hizo su plato a un lado-

Se quitó una miga de su pantalón mientras él llamaba al mesero y, desde allí, con la mirada hacia abajo, notó lo corto que era el vestido que Rachel estaba usando. Apenas cubría sus muslos y, sentada, solo se acortaba más. Tanto más que si estiraba su mano, se perdería directamente entre sus piernas.

La escaneó, lentamente hacia arriba y llegó a sus ojos: los encontró brillando, sobre ella y su boca curvaba una sonrisa. Rachel cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y finalmente lo vió, la ausencia de ropa interior la hizo tragar con nerviosismo y no pudo evitar llevar su mano allí.

Ardía. La piel de la morena quemaba y la humedad entre sus piernas era abundante, notoria y ella estaba juntándola con dos de sus dedos. Sabía que, si la embestía, su erección regresaría y ya no tendría control de la situación. Asique no lo dudo, con la otra mano tomó la copa de vino y pretendió un pequeño accidente, lanzándola sobre ambas y llamando finalmente la atención de todos los presentes.

Quitó la mano con rapidez y se felicitó mentalmente.

\- _¿Y así pretendes cargar a mi nieta?- _ le reclamó Hiram-

\- _Solo fue un accidente, papá- _ lo calló la morena de pie y secándose con una servilleta- _ no se quita. Acompáñame al baño, cariño-_ guardó con rapidez una cuchara en su bolsillo y sintió la mano de Rachel, jalando la de ella y arrastrándola hacia el final de lugar.

* * *

Solo estaban mirándose, desafiándose mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados y ellas alejadas. Quinn estaba en la puerta, allí recostada y ella contra el lavamanos, segura de que no debía ceder porque la rubia lo haría primero.

\- _¿Piensas quedarte allí mucho tiempo?- _ le preguntó y Quinn alzó los hombros- _porque necesitas secarte de verdad- _ agregó señalando su entrepierna-

\- _Puedo pasar el resto de la noche en este estado- _ ella lanzó un resoplido irónico-

\- _No me digas. Vamos, Quinn, date por vencida. Vas a perder de igual manera, no le estás cayendo muy bien a Hiram- _

\- _Tu padre me incomoda. Sí, lo siento pero me incomoda ¡nada le gusta de mí! Ahora entiendo porque antes nunca le habías presentado pareja ¡es un insoportable!- _ Rachel rió y acomodó ambas manos contra el lavabo, dando un pequeño salto para sentarse sobre el-

\- _Es una persona muy dulce, en realidad- _

\- _Seguro, mientras duerme. Despierto es molesto, muy molesto. No sé como Leroy lo aguanta- _ alzó una ceja, divertida y negó mientras continuaba riendo-

\- _Quizá porque lo ama. Y una persona enamorada siempre es….es como la alfombra de quien ama ¿no te parece? Es ese espacio donde todo es suave y puede pisar cuando quiera- _ Quinn ladeó su cabeza con burla- _ admítelo, tú serías así con el futuro esposo de nuestra hija. Con el de Chloe incluso- _

\- _No, no vengas con eso, Rachel. Aún faltan años ¡años! para que eso ocurra. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo- _

\- _Eso no te imaginas, pero otro tipo de cosas sí ¿cierto?- _ se mofó ella y la rubia se mordió el labio. Finalmente avanzó, acortando la distancia y acercándose con lentitud.

Rachel abrió sus piernas al instante y sonrió victoriosa, sintiéndola pegarse a ella con toda su erección y moviendo apenas su cadera. Enredó las manos en su camisa y juntó sus pechos, fusionándolos con fuerza y delatando su excitación en el contacto.

\- _Me has provocado toda la maldita noche, Rachel- _ le reclamó con la voz pesada, ronca y hundiéndose en su cuello. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, no podía negar que quería ganar aquella tonta apuesta pero también perderla, para sentir que tan intenso era aquello de lo que Quinn la había amenazado- _lo quieres ¿cierto?- _ oyó la cremallera bajarse. La rubia tomó el miembro con una de sus manos y jugueteó sobre su clítoris, arriba y abajo para vencerla también. Gimió, el líquido pre seminal y sus flujos comenzaron a salir con violencia- _¿lo quieres?- _

\- _No- _ susurró con la voz quebrada y cerrando sus ojos. Quinn enredó los dedos en su cabello y la jaló sin cuidado, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos-

\- _No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas que sí- _ había jugado con fuego y estaba quemándose ahora, comenzando cuando solo la embistió con la punta y la retiró, ahogándola con el aire que contenía-

Quinn repitió la acción una y otra vez. La punta de su pene, y hasta solo la mitad, ingresaba en ella y salía con brusquedad al tiempo justo que alcanzaba gemir. Continuó sosteniéndose de la camisa y la acercó a su boca, besándola con hambre y pasión, con la excitación de saber que no estaban en su casa, en su cama o algún lugar de ellas.

\- _¿Y qué si entraran mis padres?- _

\- _Pues sería divertido que encontraran a su hija teniendo sexo en un baño público- _ le respondió Quinn sobre sus labios antes de reiniciar el beso-

\- _¿De qué tan intenso hablabas?- _

\- _Muy, muy intenso, Rachel- _

\- _Pero cuánto, Quinn. Quiero saber cuánto y…_

\- _¿Estás rindiéndote?- _ el aliento de la rubia hacía crecer su deseo. Jadeante contra sus labios, mordisqueándolos y aún moviéndose en su entrepierna lo aumentaba todo. No faltaría mucho para que realmente sí, se rindiera en sus brazos y la dejara hacer a su antojo- _ solo pídemelo, Rach- _

Volvió a besarla, apretándola desde su nuca y colando su lengua al instante. Quería rendirse, sí pero quería oírle rendirse a ella también. La rodeó con sus piernas y, con los talones en sus glúteos, alzó apenas sus caderas y la penetración estaba casi completa.

\- _Muévete un poco más y perderás- _ le dijo y Quinn gruñó.

Fueron segundos, en que ambas permanecieron quietas mientras el bulto de la rubia crecía en su interior. Solo debía tomarla por la cintura y embestirla, una y otra vez hasta que se corriera en su interior.

\- _Ve haciéndote la idea de que vas a disfrutarlo más que yo y no ganarás- _ Quinn le rodeó la cintura y, con un movimiento brusco, la bajó y la giró, obligándola a que dejara sus manos sobre el lavabo-

Alzó su vestido hasta la espalda y metió su miembro de un solo golpe. Rachel dio un gemido de dolor. Creía estar lo suficientemente lista pero aquella intromisión llegó hasta la pared que la detenía, que cuando tocaba ese punto esponjoso el placer se ahuyentaba unos segundos.

Quinn tomó un mechón final de su pelo y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, para besar el costado de su cuello y susurrarle que no dejara de mirar el espejo. Y no lo hizo, se veían a través del reflejo, con los ojos sobre la otra y las bocas entreabiertas, respirando agitadas a cada embestida de Quinn.

Con la otra mano, la rubia llegó hasta su clítoris, por delante y lo apretó sin cuidado. Su pulgar se movía en espiral, obligándola a agachar la cabeza y gritar contra su pecho.

\- _No, no- _ le ordenó y volvió a jalar su cabello- _ mírame y grita mi nombre, Rachel- _ no podía hacerlo. Alzó los ojos pero quería cerrarlos, para sentir el placer en cada extensión de la palabra- _ Dios, amo estar dentro de ti. Estás siempre tan apretada. Haces que me vuelva loca- _las embestidas se volvieron constantes, aligeradas mientras la rubia ahogaba los gemidos en las mordidas de su hombro.

Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse y un hormigueo recorrió la parte baja de su pelvis. Estaba por caer rendida y satisfecha de tan fogoso momento. Se aferró a los bordes del lavamanos y estaba por echar sus caderas atrás cuando Quinn se salió, se alejó y retrocedió dos pasos.

\- _¿Qué haces?- _ le preguntó con la voz rasposa y frustrada. La rubia se desprendió la camisa y ella giró, observándola mientras terminaba de quitársela-

\- _Ven aquí- _ no debió pedírselo nuevamente cuando ya se encontraba frente a ella- _ arrodíllate- _ el piso parecía limpio y el olor a ambas era lo único que ingresaba por su nariz. Asique lo hizo.

Quinn tapó sus ojos con la camisa, atando las mangas tras su cabeza y ahora solo podía distinguir la sombra de su silueta.

Sintió algo frío en su entrepierna, algo de metal o aluminio juntar una cantidad de sus flujos y después nada más. Hasta que la rubia tomó una de sus manos y la guió a su miembro, aún duro y erecto, húmedo y ella abrió la boca. Sin embargo Quinn la detuvo.

\- _Masajéalo- _lo hizo. De arriba hacia abajo y los gemidos de Quinn inundaron ese cuarto- _ Mierda, Rachel, no tienes una idea de lo bien que te ves ahí abajo- _ semidesnuda y vendada con una prenda color blanca, mientras sonreía ligeramente al acatar sus órdenes-

Quinn sintió que su semen iba a salir. Apartó la mano de su esposa y lanzó un chorro a la cuchara que sostenía. Allí, mezclado con los flujos de la morena, la llevó a la boca de Rachel y la cerró, sosteniendo su mentón hasta que tragara todo.

Pasó la cuchara por el contorno de sus labios, cual lápiz labial y finalmente la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- _¿De verdad vas a prohibirnos de esto por el resto del embarazo?- _ le preguntó cuando le rodeó la cintura y la pegó a ella. Rachel se mordió el labio-

\- _Tú acabas de perder- _ replicó y la rubia le quitó la camisa. Rachel la vió, allí, pegada a su rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si lo contaba ahora, quedarían más de cinco meses de esa posible abstinencia. Era demasiado tiempo. Pero tampoco le gustaba perder- _ Te daré una segunda oportunidad- _

Quinn la obligó a dar un pequeño salto y ella la rodeó con sus piernas, mientras se dirigían a uno de los cubículos.

\- _Si te ganas el cariño de Hiram para cuando termine la noche….quizá no haya mucha de esa abstinencia- _ agregó cerrando la puerta y sintiendo una de las paredes en su espalda-

\- _Eso suena genial- _ susurró Quinn antes de besarla y comenzar a embestirla nuevamente.

* * *

Incluso ya no estaba bajo la presión de un trabajo pero podía recordar con seguridad aquella regla número 32: toca fondo y regresa a flote cuánto antes. Nadie te quitará tu segunda oportunidad.

La rememoró mientras subía las escaleras de su casa y abría la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó tras ella, casi escondida y observando la conversación que su esposa tenía a solas con ella misma. Rachel estaba frente al espejo, con la camiseta bajo sus pechos y acariciaba su abdomen de ya cuatro meses y medio. Era más notable, más obvio y le sentaba perfecto.

Sonrió, con verdadera felicidad y abrió un poco más, esperando porque notara su presencia. La morena le sonrió tras el reflejo y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás y descansando el mentón en su hombro.

\- _¿Cómo les fue?- _ preguntó Rachel llevando una mano hacia atrás y masajeando su cabello-

\- _Pues excelente. Está hablando de mí y de tu padre, dos personas muy inteligentes- _Rachel rodó los ojos-

\- _Ahora que se llevan bien es inteligente ¿cierto?- _

\- _Bueno, digamos que en realidad no es tan insoportable cómo creía- _ no importaba cuánto habían tardado ellas dentro del baño aquella primera cena todos juntos. Cuando regresaron a la mesa, Hiram reía animadamente por las ocurrencias de Chloe y Luke y luego, sin importar que los demás lo notaran, le sonrió.

Se despidieron 40 minutos después, con un amistoso abrazo y él le dijo en su oreja lo agradecido que estaba de que haya sido ella, quien se cruzó en el camino de la felicidad de Rachel.

Chloe y Luke habían exagerado aquel favor cambiado por chantaje y el cariño de Hiram llegó más rápido de lo que creyó. Hasta disfrutó tenerlo de visitas unos días después y ahora algunos fines de semana.

Apretó más a Rachel contra ella y cerró los ojos, dejando una mano sobre una de las de su esposa y sobre su vientre. Cada vez que hacía eso, que tocaba su abdomen y había un roce con Rachel, la sensación de tranquilidad comenzaba a aflorar en su interior. Como siempre con ella, como nunca antes lo vivió.

\- _¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que nunca le temía a nada?- _

\- _Aún lo dices- _ aseguró la morena-

\- _Pues miento. Miento bastante sobre eso, en realidad- _

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _Tengo miedo a perderlo todo, Rachel. Ha perderte a ti, a hacer mal las cosas cuando nuestra hija nazca y perderte por ello. A perder a los niños…es el único miedo que tengo porque son lo único que me importa. Son mi fuente de felicidad, Rachel y si se me escapan, si se me van, ya muchas cosas no tendrían sentido para mí- _ la vió sonreírle tras el reflejo, con sus ojos achicándose y una sonrisa de comprensión. Parecía eso exactamente, Rachel era el reflejo de ella misma y por eso se entendían fuera y dentro de la cama a cada momento-

\- _Llegué a tu vida para quedarme en ella, Quinn Fabray. Asique va a costarte mucho que me salga ahora- _

Le besó la mejilla, de manera infantil, ruidosa y cientos de veces. Oyó su risa, la risa característica de su esposa y de repente se detuvieron. Con brusquedad, sus manos permanecieron quietas y sus bocas cerradas.

Un respingo por parte de Rachel y Quinn se soltó, pasando a su lado hasta arrodillarse frente a ella.

\- _Quinn, acaba de patear- _

\- _Lo sé, mi amor- _ ella acercó su mano y la abrió, acariciando el vientre con asombro. Pero pasaron minutos y nada volvió a sentirse- _ rayos, pensé que la magia se debía a mi- _

\- _Cierra la boca y ven aquí- _ regresó tras ella y la abrazó como antes. Pero todo permaneció inmóvil-

\- _¿Ya puede patear?- _

\- _Eso parece. El médico dijo que a partir del quinto mes, posiblemente pero se adelantó- _

\- _Es toda una Fabray- _ Rachel le dio un codazo y ella rió, antes de volver a inundar su cuello de besos y hacer sonar aquella risa que desprendía cada vez que lo hacía.

Y volvieron a quedarse quietas de un momento a otro: El bebé había vuelto a patear.

\- _Vuelve a hacerlo- _ le ordenó la morena en un susurro y ella la obedeció. Tras el tercer beso sonoro bajo su mentón, su hija volvió a moverse y ahora por más tiempo. Una y otra vez hasta que sus besos en Rachel cesaron.

\- _Rayos, Rachel, juntas hacemos magia. Creí que solo pasaba cuando hacíamos el amor- _

La morena intentó salir de su asombro mientras giraba sobre sus talones. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Quinn y la tironeó hacia ella, notando su mirada sorprendida aún.

\- _Eso parece…hacemos que cualquier cosa, sea mejor- _ la rubia sonrió, estirándose hacia ella y reclamó sus labios-

\- _Somos como ese tipo de fuego que se propaga y que ni la lluvia puede detener…Te amo, Rachel- _ susurró contra su boca antes de volver a besarla y abrazarla por la cintura. Transmitiéndole con cada beso y cada caricia, lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as..y estaríamos a 7 del final ya, aunque cada vez los caps son más largos y las ganas de terminar la historia ni aparecen. Si se me fue de las manos el sexy time, pido pequeñísimas disculpas...en fin, m****uchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son una dulzura.**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen (de lo contrario Scream Queens tambien y ya se imaginan el tipo de guion que Hester tendría) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	44. De sorpresas y sus cambios

Cap. XLIV: "De sorpresas y sus cambios"

\- _Y debes ponerte esto…esto también ¡oh y esto! ¡Definitivamente esto!- _ Quinn arrastró una mano por la cara y terminó apretándola en su cabeza, aplastando su cabello hacia atrás para no reclamarle a Chloe de otra manera.

La niña y Luke llevaban casi dos meses en su nuevo Instituto y, a unas semanas de acabar el año escolar, debían ensayar para una obra final y elegir participar junto a alguno de sus padres.

Ahora, ella estaba sentada sobre su cama y observándola quitar distintas prendas de su armario. Una y otra apiladas a su lado frente a la decisión e indecisión de su hija. Llevaban más de media hora así y no entendía por qué. De igual manera iba a usar una especie de disfraz encima, asique no le veía la gran idea a quitar toda su ropa.

\- _Esta camisa es perfecta- _ le dijo al quitar una con pocos usos. Se puso de pie al instante y se la quitó-

\- _Esta es un regalo de Rachel. Y solo quiere que la use con ella- _ murmuró viéndola rodar los ojos-

\- _Eres su esclava o qué- _

\- _Nada de eso- _ aseguró guardándola nuevamente. Aunque sonrió: eso sonaba fascinante en su imaginación- _ pero no le gustará verme con ella si no me lo permitió con anticipación- _

\- _Definitivamente eres su esclava- _ afirmó la niña con un gesto de incomprensión y fue su turno de voltear los ojos. Sí, quizá lo era pero estaba locamente enamorada de Rachel y no podía negarse a sus peticiones- _ ¿Quinn?- _ la llamó por lo bajo y ella se acercó a la cama, volviendo a su lugar-

\- _¿Qué sucede?- _

\- _¿Es bueno estar enamorada?- _ le preguntó con seriedad y algo de inseguridad. Quinn la observó un momento, no entendía el punto de la pregunta. Chloe era pequeña, tan solo con 9 años y a esa edad los niños estaban a miles de kilómetros alejados de la palabra amor. Sin embargo asintió con lentitud. Ella se encontraba en ese estado actualmente y era la mejor sensación que la invadía a diario-

\- _Sí, bueno si lo es si lo estoy de Rachel. Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?- _

\- _¿Y si no fuese ella?- _ Quinn se removió con dudas-

\- _No lo sé. No me imagino ahora sin ella. Me gusta estar así con Rachel y creo que no sería lo mismo con alguien más…no, no lo sería-_ sonrió segura- _ Sin ella no estarían ustedes y la hermana que esperas…Sin ustedes mi vida volvería ser…asquerosa- _

\- _¿Nos adoptaste por qué Rachel te obligó o por qué tú lo sentías?- _

\- _Rachel no me obligó a nada. Nada es obligación de mi para ustedes- _ le aseguró estirando su brazo y jalándola para que se acomodara a su lado. Le rodeó los hombros, abrazándola para oír su risa por lo bajo y le dejó un beso en su cabeza- _ solías hacerme fastidiar pero era recompensado con el crecimiento de nuestra relación- _

\- _ ¿Cómo qué solía?- _ inquirió la niña mirándola a los ojos- _¿ya no te fastidio?- _

\- _Pues no- _

\- _¡Demonios! Estoy perdiendo mi toque. Ah pero la culpa la tienes tú, con eso de estar feliz ahora ya no te enojas tanto- _ Quinn rió. Si, definitivamente era eso. Antes no tenía ese momento de la relajación, transitada desde dejar el trabajo hasta cuando llegaba a casa. Nadie la esperaba en ella. Solo hacía en su departamento lo mismo que hacía mientras trabajaba. Era una monotonía sin avances en su vida. Y ahora hasta un perro movía su cola y daba saltos al verla cruzar la puerta tras hacer unas simples compras o desaparecer por una hora.

El cambio era mayor a cualquiera y no podía negarlo: era como despertar de un profundo sueño y continuar soñando.

\- _No, no haz perdido tu toque- _ la contradijo ella- _ solo que ahora disfruto de cada momento de mi vida. Y tú estás en ella, Chloe- _

\- _¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? pero no te vayas a burlar eh- _ le preguntó apuntándola con su dedo, amenazándola-

\- _Claro- _

\- _Cuando tu hija nazca…cuando tengan el bebé con Rachel….no van a dejar de querernos ¿cierto? Sé que suena ridículo, es decir, es tu cariño, no es la gran cosa pero tenemos una familia y un nuevo miembro debe agrandarla. No dividirla ¿verdad? - _

\- _No vamos a dejar de quererlos- _ aseguró, omitiendo aquello de su cariño porque reconocía los tonos de su hija al hablar y, aquel pretendiendo desinterés, era el que usaba para molestarla- _haremos una fábrica de niños con Rachel. Muchos y así tener a quién ordenarles las tareas. Unos limpiarán la casa, otros cocinaran y tú con Luke podrían cortar el césped, lavar el auto y….- _

\- _Ay ya le quitaste seriedad a la conversación- _ se quejó la niña fingiendo molestia- _luego te quejas de mí- _

\- _No bromeo. Realmente podemos hacer eso con tu madre- _

\- _Por supuesto. Si viven teniendo sexo- _

\- _¡Oye! Cuidado con lo que dices…hacemos el amor, no tenemos sexo. Y yo….- _Quinn se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Si Rachel la escuchaba, la dejaría de ese no sexo por un tiempo ilimitado- _ no tenemos que hablar de eso. Eres una niña aún ¿lo ves? Tú eres la que no mantienes seriedad en nuestras charlas- _

\- _Bah, solo intentas defenderte...como sea, entonces usa esta camisa- _ cambió de tema Chloe poniéndose de pie y tomando una color celeste. Tan trasparente que podía ver a Quinn del otro lado- _ también es un regalo de Rachel ¿cierto?- _

\- _Cierto- _ aseguró con una sonrisa orgullosa y Chloe hizo a un lado la prenda-

\- _Bueno entonces que Rachel te elija lo que podrás usar ese día- _se quejó la pequeña rubia golpeando los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo- _ tiene un cartel enorme sobre ti de pertenencia que lo cubre con toda esta ropa que dice no puedes usar- _

\- _Está bien-_ rió ella- _yo le diré luego… ¿Chloe?- _ la retuvo siguiéndole los pasos cuando intentaba dejar la habitación. Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, la niña se volteó y ella se agachó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Pocas veces lo había hecho, o nunca porque no recordaba otra situación igual; pero se sentía otro tipo de tranquilidad cuando le demostraba cariño, el amor que le tenía-

\- _Me limpiaré el rostro cuando no me estés viendo- _ bromeó la niña y ella sonrió. No importaba, el beso ya estaba dado de todas formas-

\- _No olvides que te quiero. A ti y a Luke ¿de acuerdo? Sé que he sido algo…rara, distante…- _

\- _Bestia- _

\- _Bestia, cuando apenas nos conocíamos pero no suelo vivir a la par de mis sentimientos. Pero quiero que confíen en mí, quiero ser una buena madre y estar junto a ustedes no solo cuando me necesiten, siempre quiero estarlo- _

\- _Lo sé, Quinn….lo siento, aún no me acostumbro a decirte mamá- _ se sinceró Chloe al ver su rostro en reclamo- _de igual manera no hace falta decírtelo. Tú lo eres y sabes que me haces sentir así, mi madre y, aunque podría tener otras opciones mejores…por ahora no te cambiaría- _escondió una risa y la niña la abrazó, sujetándose a su cadera como si de un salvavidas en medio del mar abierto se tratara.

Quizá porque en realidad era así. Ella el salvavidas que necesitaba que alguien solo la lanzara de su soga. Y Chloe quien la necesitaba, se aferraba de lo más hondo para volver a flote y continuar.

O quizá era al revés. Y solo estaba salvándose mutuamente.

* * *

Era la segunda canasta llena de ropa sucia que llevaba directo al lavadero. Iba a poner como una restricción u orden a su familia de que una remera usada solo diez minutos, no era razón para mandarla a lavar.

Estaba agotada. Su vientre crecido no estaba lo suficientemente crecido en realidad para servirle de mesa o soporte donde pudiese cargar esa canasta. Asique con todo el esfuerzo que tenía, estaba llevándola a un costado, bajo uno de sus brazos cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Luke y se detuvo en la puerta.

El niño estaba con total concentración desarmando algo y armando algo más grande. Un objeto pero no podía distinguir qué.

Dejó la pesada carga a un lado y golpeó dos veces con sus nudillos antes de caminar hacia él.

\- _¿Qué haces, hijo?- _

\- _La consola de Hanna no funciona, asique le haré unas reparaciones- _

\- _¿Hanna? ¿Quién es Hanna?- _ preguntó con un tono casi celoso, rodeando el escritorio que ocupaba para mirarlo y detenerse frente a él-

\- _Hanna, mamá. La niña linda de mi salón. Ayer le compré un helado y hoy iba a invitarme a su casa, pero sus videojuegos no funcionan- _

\- _Oh… ¿y qué es tu amiguita o qué?- _

\- _¿Amiguita? ¿En serio, mamá?- _

\- _Bueno, no lo sé, son pequeños ¿cómo quieres que la llame?- _

\- _Cumpliré 11 el mes entrante- _

\- _Claro, eres tan anciano…. ¿y qué le pasó a su máquina? ¿tiene arreglo?- _

\- _Solo se quemó uno de sus cables, lo estoy cambiando y luego la probaré. Debería funcionar perfectamente- _

\- _¿Quieres que te ayude?- _

\- _Claro, gracias…pásame la tijera. El cable de enchufe está algo viejo también y lo cortaré un poco- _Rachel asintió, tomando lo que él le dijo y se estiró sobre la mesa, acercándose para cortar ella misma. Luke le señaló cuál y lo hizo, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfactoria del niño-

\- _Eres muy inteligente, cariño- _

\- _Sí, lo sé. Era Chloe o yo y bueno…Chloe tiene otras virtudes- _ rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y tomó la pinza que él le señaló con un gesto-

\- _Asique esta niña…Hanna ¿te gusta?- _

\- _No estaría haciendo esto si así no fuera- _ respondió Luke cortando unos centímetros de un cable color verde- _ quiero invitarla al cine ¿me dejarías?- _ Rachel alzó las cejas, asombrada y sintiendo la necesidad de negárselo. Era su niño aún, lo estaba aprovechando de esa manera en un comienzo y no iba a entregárselo a la primera niñita bonita que le gustara-

Se arrastró, hacia atrás sobre la mesa, y se irguió seriamente. Él la miró con aquellos ojos que Quinn solía ponerle cuando le decía palabras que le encantaban oír y luego la besaba. Asique si a la rubia no podía decirle no, a él tampoco.

\- _Bien, pero irás con Chloe- _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! No soy la niñera de nadie- _ se quejó la niña ingresando como si nada al cuarto-

\- _Solo serán dos horas, Chloe- _ dijo Rachel. Ella no iba a ir en su estado por mucho que lo deseara y Quinn…Quinn solía ser un tanto holgazana cuando de ese tipo de cosas se trataba. Asique era su hija o nadie-

\- _¿Tú quieres que te acompañe?- _ le preguntó la niña a su hermano-

\- _No- _ Chloe lo señaló con victoria y volteó a verla, sonriéndole con algo de sorna-

\- _Ahí lo tienes. Ninguno quiere. Además tenemos que practicar con Quinn la obra de teatro. Incluso debemos ir al colegio a hacerlo antes de la función, estaré ocupada con eso- _

\- _¿Qué obra de teatro?- _ preguntó Rachel lentamente –

\- _La profesora nos dio una última actividad como cierre de fin de año. Una de ustedes debe participar asique…aunque deseaba que tú lo fueras, pues bueno, estás embarazada y Quinn da más con el perfil del personaje y…_

\- _¿O sea que solo no puedo hacerlo porque espero un hijo? ¡Ja! Quinn ni siquiera puede aprenderse otras líneas que no sean de su propio trabajo. Haz elegido muy mal, Chloe-_

\- _Bueno, ensayaremos con la mamá de Daniel y ella si que tiene carácter. Asique Quinn deberá obligarse a saber todo lo que deba- _Rachel entrecerró los ojos ¿pero este tipo de cosas estaban pasando en su casa y a sus espaldas? Sacudió sus manos y las acomodó en su cadera, hacia atrás. El peso del bebé estaba sintiéndose en ese momento y un poco más de nerviosismo la haría desear tenerlo cuánto antes-

\- _¿Y quién es la mamá de Daniel?- _

\- _Pues la mamá de Daniel- _ respondió la niña con obviedad. Ella desvió su vista y observó a Luke, que ya no les prestaba atención y continuaba en sus labores-

\- _Me refiero a que no me interesa su carácter. No tiene por qué darle órdenes a Quinn- _

\- _Pues así es su personaje- _

\- _Me da igual- _ zanjó el tema ella y se pasó una mano por la frente. Algo de sudor se había acumulado también y no quería más- _¿cuándo es esto de la obra? – _

\- _Unos días antes del fin de clases. Como despedida, aún tenemos tres semanas para ensayar- _

\- _¿Y de qué va? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Quinn?- _

\- _No podemos decírselo a los demás padres o quiénes asistan. La profesora quiere que todo sea una sorpresa- _

\- _Chloe soy tu madre, cariño- _ le dijo en un tono dulce, agachándose a su altura y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. La niña miró a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a sus ojos, para ladear la cabeza con ironía- _está bien, eso no funciona contigo. No eres Luke- _

\- _¿Qué sucede conmigo?- _

\- _Nada- _ respondió ella rápidamente- _ está bien, hija, comprendo si no me lo quieres decir. Esperaré pacientemente hasta el día la obra ¿si?- _ le dejó un beso en la cabeza y pasó a su lado, ignorando la canasta con ropa y caminando con pasos seguro a su habitación.

* * *

\- _Chloe me contó lo de la obra de teatro. Me parece hermoso y harás muy bien tu parte, cielo- _ le dijo a Quinn tras abrir la puerta y descubrirla en la cama. Recostada con la computadora en sus piernas-

\- _¿De verdad?- _ le preguntó la rubia con inocencia. Ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado-

\- _Sí, de verdad. Me gusta esto de qué te relaciones con nuestros hijos hasta ese punto. Me habló de tu personaje. Oh, mi amor, lo harás perfecto- _ agregó rodeándole el rostro con las manos y besándola con fuerzas- _ ¿a ti te gusta? Es decir ¿te sientes conforme? ¿no quieres cambiarle nada?- _

\- _No podría aunque quisiera, Rach. Pero solo serán unos minutos. Una doctora en una obra de teatro ¿qué tanto puede decir?- _ Bingo, pensó ella y curvó una sonrisa aún mayor, ocupándole todo el ancho de la cara- _ solo debo hablar del oficio y darle algunas precauciones a los niños, como una reflexión sobre ciertos temas- _

\- _Me parece bien. Chloe también me dijo que ensayarán con algunos otros padres. Pueden reunirse aquí si quieren- _

\- _No hace falta. La maestra dijo que no era necesario, solo debíamos aprendernos nuestras líneas y ensayaríamos en general minutos antes de actuar- _ Rachel mordió su labio inferior internamente: esa niña y sus jugadas por hacerla ver celosa. Ahora la obligaría ir con Luke al cine a modo de penitencia- _oye - _ susurró la rubia tironeando de la cintura de su camiseta- _ luego esta doctora puede revisarte ¿sabes?- _

Quinn se estiró hasta ella, para dejar unos besos en su cuello y Rachel la detuvo por los hombros, apartándola y regresándola a su lugar.

\- _Aún estamos en abstinencia, Quinn. Y además ahora no tengo ganas- _ la rubia rodó los ojos. Llevaban más una semana en esa situación y ya no era como un mes atrás. Si tocaba de más a Rachel, la sensibilidad la invadía y terminaban en una pequeña discusión. Asique solo se pasó una mano a lo largo de su entrepierna y regresó a su computadora- _ oye pero puedes continuar con tu atención en mi, Quinn Fabray- _ le reclamó visiblemente molesta y la rubia la ignoró. Solía ser divertido cuando Rachel se exasperaba de un segundo a otro-

\- _Ajá. Pero ahora estoy con el tema de las casas. Hay unas muy lindas y grandes en el centro de la ciudad- _

\- _Pero….- _Quinn volteó a verla al instante- _ olvídalo. Termina con eso_, _tenemos turno con el médico en media hora y aún debes ducharte- _terminó dejando la cama y llegando al armario. Quitó un pantalón y una chaqueta para que su esposa se vistiera luego y lo dejó todo sobre la cama- _ Quinn, estoy hablándote- _

\- _¿Quieres una casa de dos pisos? Porque hay que tener en cuenta cuando la bebé empiece a gatear o caminar, Rach y nadie esté cerca ¿es eso seguro?- _

\- _Olvida eso ahora y ve a ducharte- _ le ordenó de camino a la puerta- _ ¡Quinn!- _

\- _Ya voy, Rachel, ¡ya voy!- _la vió dejar el aparato y tomó el picaporte, abriendo y saliendo finalmente-

\- _Te espero abajo- _ le dijo cerrando nuevamente. Antes de que lo hiciera, abrió apenas y asomó su cabeza al interior- _ si te apuras, podemos ensayar la obra de teatro cuando regresamos. Ya sabes, yo tu paciente y tú revisándome. Por todos lados- _ cerró y se sonrió mentalmente, cuando la oyó casi correr al baño.

Se alejó de allí y bajó las escaleras: así se hacían las cosas a su manera.

* * *

_"Regla número 40 de tu trabajo: Lo que te lleves de el, deberás conservarlo en ese estado" _ le recordó James tras aquel mensaje. Exhaló con molestia y guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Le había enviado uno con anterioridad, pidiéndole consejos sobre el embarazo ya que él había atravesado uno con Carol, su esposa, hace 20 años atrás.

Caminó a lo largo de aquel pasillo y se detuvo frente a Rachel, que estaba de espalda a ella y nerviosamente esperando.

\- _No había de frutilla, Rach- _ le dijo y la morena volteó al instante. Ella cargaba con tres bolsas llenas de chocolates y demás dulces que solo los compraba para Luke en general. Le entregó una barra de cereal y la morena se la devolvió, para hurgar entre las otras cosas algo que le gustara-

\- _¿Son todas sin relleno?- _

\- _Rach, amor, comiste ayer con ciento de rellenos- _ la morena la fulminó con la mirada y le arrebató una de las bolsas-

\- _¿Y todo bajo en calorías?- _

\- _Eso dijo el doctor. Nada de grasa ni calorías hasta un tiempo. Lo dijo ayer, Rachel, por dios, no puedes olvidarlo- _le reclamó entre dientes mientras la observaba tomar una barra de chocolates de su propio bolsillo. Claro, la morena compraba a sus espaldas y la espera en la tienda minutos atrás fue en vano- _debes simplemente…dejar de comer un rato, Rachel. Tanta cosas dulces te harán daño- _

\- _¿Y desde cuándo le obedeces al doctor?- _

\- _Desde que cuida a mi esposa y a mi hija- _ le aseguró y la puerta frente a ella se abrió. El médico que llevaba atendiéndolas en cada consulta se presentó, con un gesto algo incómodo y les cedió el paso para que ingresaran.

Ella arrojó las bolsas a un lado y jaló de la mano a Rachel.

\- _Sé que ayer mismo estuvieron aquí y lamento hacerlas venir otra vez antes de tiempo. Pero esto es importante- _

\- _Lo noté en el tono de voz de su llamada esta mañana- _ dijo Quinn ayudando a Rachel ocupar una silla y sentándose en la de al lado luego- _ ¿está todo bien con el bebé?- _

\- _No- _ respondió él al instante y ambas se vieron un momento. El hombre juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y ellas las entrelazaron en su muslo izquierdo. Rachel llevaba cinco meses de embarazo ¿qué podía salir mal a estas alturas? Con su corazón latiendo violentamente y los nervios de su esposa al estrujar sus dedos, se inclinó más hacia el doctor y le demostró su interés de saberlo todo rápido- _ verán, no es algo grave…pero tampoco normal- _

\- _¿Qué pasa con mi hija? ¿Puede simplemente decirlo?- _ Rachel sonaba a tristeza y frustración. La entendía y le dio su apoyó asintiéndole al hombre para que le obedeciera-

\- _Bueno, Quinn, no sé cómo has llegado tú a tu estado o cuál fue la alteración de tus genes - _ comenzó él y su respiración se volvió agitada, ansiosa porque acabara con sus palabras- _ pero su hija combinó a la perfección _ _ambos cromosomas, como un niño normal lo haría. Solo que…al revés de lo acostumbrado- _

\- _No le entiendo- _murmuró la morena y ella volvió al respaldar. Ella sí, lo hacía y ese era el miedo que antes había tenido al pensar en sus futuros hijos. Tragó saliva, con pesadez y mordió el costado de su labio, por dentro, sintiendo algo de lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos-

\- _Por naturaleza, Rachel, tú le haz aportado a tu bebé el cromosoma correspondiente- _comenzó él- _Pero Quinn no solo determinó su sexo, con su cromosoma Y, si no que además se determinó uno más- _ agregó y la morena pareció comenzar a comprenderlo, porque volteó lentamente a verla y su rostro mostraba cientos de dudas- _Se los diré con claridad, su hija tendrá un pene. Nacerá con la misma condición de Quinn. _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as...de esos que todo es diálogo y no me convencen pero era necesario sino se hace muy largo. **

**Shion: No sé cuando vuelva a escribir G!P Quinn. La próxima historia no será G!P de ninguna. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son una dulzura. Así como I feel pretty/ unpretty porque esas vocecitas juntas derrochan dulzura en cada palabra (y sus miradas, obvio) **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen (de lo contrario hubiésemos visto a Rachel con uniforme de porrista, una vez al menos) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	45. Lugares donde nunca fui

Cap. XLV: "Lugares donde nunca fui"

Lo había arruinado todo.

Y siempre lo había sabido. Desde que tenía uso completo de razón y entendía ciertos aspectos de la vida, lo sabía. Sabía que no tendría que haberse enamorado y en efecto haber embarazado a Rachel. Porque era probable que esto sucediera.

Ahora su hija, la niña que continuaba creciendo en el vientre de la morena, pagaría las consecuencias.

Ella solía verse al espejo durante su adolescencia y odiaba lo que veía. Lo que el reflejo demostraba a sí misma y le desagradaba ¿quién iba a quererla de esa manera? Podría haber evitado que alguien más se sintiera igual, miserable y triste como ella en esos años. Pero no. A su propia hija le había cambiado la vida y era algo que no iba a perdonarse. Nunca.

Rachel regresó su vista al médico y ella la perdió en sus muslos, nerviosos y agitados rebotando contra el piso. Él continuaba hablando y a la morena parecía llamarle la atención sus palabras. Quinn dejó de oírlo y cientos de imágenes y recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

Si no hubiese conocido a sus mejores amigas en el Instituto, no hubiese tenido amigos posiblemente. No le gustaba socializar, en efecto a su inseguridad, pero Brittany y Santana llegaron a ella e hicieron de su pequeño mundo algo más estirado. Un lugar apenas más agradable.

A Judy no le gustaba que estuvieran en su casa. Pensaba que cuando se encerraban en su cuarto, solo a pasar la tarde, algo más sucedía y terminaba culpándola a ella. Siempre la culpable para su madre era ella y aquel defecto genético que no debería tener.

Con Russel era todo lo contrario. Él la trataba como el hijo varón que nunca había tenido y la llevaba los viernes a sus partidas de póker. Decenas de mujeres semidesnudas se paseaban por el lugar que olía a tabaco y alcohol y él siempre la alentaba a que eligiera una. Como si de un producto de tienda se tratara y pagaría lo que la etiqueta dijera.

Sin embargo ella tenía apenas 16. Y tenía miedo. Solo una vez estuvo en un cuarto, encerrada con una mujer algo más grande que ella y lloró de manera ahogada, sufriendo frente a sus ojos y la mujer simplemente se marchó, dejándola sola y acabando la hora pagada entre lágrimas.

Dos años después dejó su casa. No la sentía como tal y a sus padres le faltaban experiencias para llevar ese título. Y allí conoció a James, él se convirtió en el padre ejemplar y desde entonces su vida dio el primer giro en esos años.

Pero incluso cuando él la sobreprotegía y la animaba a ingresar a su negocio, no terminaba de dejar el temor de lado. A que alguien descubriera su secreto físico y la voz se corriera. En su historial estaba apartado, como información clasificada y solo James tenía acceso a el. Pero solía pasar noches enteras en insomnio, pensando qué pasaría si los demás se enteraran.

Se sentía como un pequeño insecto escondido, aguardando entre nervios el día que sería pisado. No importaba que James la halagara frente al resto de empleados u otros dirigentes, si alguien la descubría el respeto se perdía. De un segundo a otro la admiración se opacaría por las burlas y ni su carácter fuerte y rígido podría con ello.

Ella entendía a la perfección lo que se sentía ser distinta, saber que algo no está bien y espantarse frente a la imaginación que manejaba y maquinaba su cabeza. Lo había vivido por tantos años, casi la mitad de su vida y ahora le haría lo mismo a una persona que no pidió por eso.

Posiblemente su hija nacería y, años después, cuando comprendiera todo como ella, la culparía y dejaría de quererla. Y no se lo recriminaría. Estaba en todo su derecho porque Judy una vez se lo había dicho: no tendría la facultad de concebir hijos a su deseo. Su vida siempre sería igual y nunca, por muchas cosas que quisiera e hiciera, cambiaria la visión de su madre. Porque tenía razón, siempre la tuvo: no debería tener hijos.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie, abandonando la silla y dejando el consultorio sin mirar atrás.

Afuera, pateó una pared al pasar y continuó su camino. Con seguridad y molestia llegaba a la salida, donde las puertas corredizas frente a ella iban a abrirse.

\- _¡Quinn!- _ no quería escuchar ni hablar con nadie. No quería ver a nadie tampoco por mucho que de su esposa se tratara. Cruzó la puerta y bajó las escaleras con velocidad, oyendo los gritos de Rachel tras ella- _ ¡Quinn!... ¡Quinn, detente!- _

No lo hizo. Avanzó hasta el estacionamiento y llegó a su coche, abriendo la puerta de conductor y colocando la llave. Se alejó y rodeó el automóvil, para esperar por la morena.

\- _Conduce con cuidado- _le dijo sin mirarla y se distanció, caminando sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara-

\- _¡Quinn!... ¡Quinn!- _

\- _Quiero estar sola ahora, Rachel- _ le dijo por sobre su hombro y otro grito de su esposa la obligó a detenerse-

\- _¡Quinn!- _ dejó las manos dentro de su pantalón, escondidas apenas en los bolsillos y la esperó aún de espalda. Pasaron minutos, Rachel no podía correr y, por el contrario, se tomaba su tiempo en caminar- _ ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- _ le reclamó cuando llegó frente a ella-

\- _Te dije que quiero estar sola- _

\- _Y yo quiero estar contigo. Asique vamos a turnarnos entre esas opciones. Estoy embarazada, maldita sea ¿y me haces correr tras de ti? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- _

\- _Dejé el auto encendido para que te subas y regreses a casa. No tendrías que estar tras de mí- _

\- _Sí, te has vuelto loca. Voy a ir tras de ti cada vez que sea necesario, por mucho que no quieras que lo haga- _ parecía el último griterío y reclamo de Rachel. Porque se silencio, ambas luego y se miraron un momento. Ella estaba cegada por el temor y Rachel solo la miraba con amor, como siempre, comprendiéndola como las primeras veces que todo le costaba expresar. Incluso si ahora no le decía nada, la morena lo entendería a la perfección- _ ni siquiera has escuchado lo último que el médico me dijo. Sobre nuestra hija- _

\- _¿Y para qué? Ya la cagué Rachel. Le acabo de dar destino a la vida de nuestra hija sin derecho. Va a crecer y me va a odiar. Me va a odiar, Rachel- _

\- _Nadie podría odiarte, Quinn- _

\- _¡Sí, si lo hará!- _ le gritó, abriendo sus brazos frustrada y sintiendo aquel pesado nudo en su garganta que quería libertad- _ mira la estupidez que acabo de hacerle ¡la convertí en algo como yo! Y eso no lo voy a poder enmendar con nada ¡Con nada, Rachel! Ella no se merecía esto, apenas tiene cinco meses dentro de ti… No sabe lo que su idiota madre le ha hecho- _

\- _No puedo creer que pienses así de ti misma- _ protestó Rachel negando ligeramente con la cabeza- _ tú, Quinn Fabray, que haz cambiado mi vida y la de dos niños. Que haz formado una familia y haces que tres personas a diario sean las personas más felices cada día de sus vidas. Alguien como tú ha construido un cimiento duro y resistente y no voy a permitirte que tú misma lo rompas. Ni a ti ni a nadie voy a permitírselo. No haz hecho nada y mucho menos destruido. Me casé contigo porque eres mi soporte, Quinn y te necesito ahora como eso, siempre te voy a elegir como mi seguridad ¿vas a dejar que me sienta distinta ahora?- _

\- _Tú no entiendes, Rachel- _ le susurró con la pesadez de aquellas lágrimas. Algunas salían sin vergüenza, cayendo por sus mejillas y perdiéndose bajo su mentón-

\- _¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué solo hay una minúscula parte en ti distinta en mí? ¿A quién demonios le importa?- _

\- _¡A mí!- _

\- _¡Pues a mí no! ¿Ahora te importa? ¿Después de que cientos de veces me has hecho el amor y tocado sin pudor? Te recuerdo que en una de esas veces concebimos a nuestra hija, asique lo entiendo todo, Quinn. Entiendo tu miedo. Tus miedos son mis miedos y si alguien te llegara a odiar, me odiará a mí también. A ese punto me importas tú y no lo demás- _

\- _No tienes que hacer esto. Ambas sabemos que arruiné la vida de nuestra hija- _sollozó, sin miedo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Necesitaba en ese momento ser ella la insegura y que Rachel la abrazara, le repitiera que no, nada iba a cambiar y ella no había hecho nada malo.

Esperó, largos segundos y la morena no dio ni un paso hacia ella. Se limpió el rostro y la miró un momento, Rachel aún estaba de pie, frente a ella y mirándola con un gesto serio.

\- _¿Has terminado?- _ le reprochó nuevamente- _ porque si alguien va a tratarte mal, entonces que seas tú misma. Asique saca todas esas estupideces que crees que eres y luego nos vamos a casa ¿Quieres tu momento de cobardía? Bien, te lo estoy otorgando. Esperaremos a que pase- _

Otros minutos y solo la observó. Rachel estaba más frustrada que ella misma y no le gustaba para nada que su cuerpo actuara de manera incorrecta, como en ese instante. Se acercó y acomodó ambas sobre su cadera, de manera lenta y sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Se inclinó a besarla y creyó iba a poner oposición. Pero la morena le rodeó tras su cuello y la pegó aún más, abriendo la boca al instante y cediéndole el control como siempre.

Era en ese momento, en cada segundo que sus labios bailaban juntos y sus lenguas se unían, que a Quinn las dudas se le esfumaban. El agarre firme de su esposa disipaba sus más bajos temores y quedaba una línea llana, plana y lejana que en ningún momento la tocaba.

Sentía la adrenalina recóndita, profunda que su corazón pocas veces bombeaba. Como cuando cualquier persona audaz, osada y atrevida, compra un boleto con destino incierto. Un lugar nuevo, dónde nunca antes había pisado ni mirado, ni siquiera había oído pero llega a el y todo otro paisaje se abre frente a sus ojos. Como si de la máxima aventura se tratara y con eso todo fuese suficiente. O quizá nada, nada era suficiente y continuaba comprando más billetes y los viajes no se acababan.

La valentía de Rachel nunca faltaba y siempre hacía flaquear sus piernas. Y con seguridad ella solía llamarse la heroica y fuerte, pero Rachel era quién la cargaba y la llevaba a esos lugares a los que nunca había ido. Era el todo de Rachel y lo que nunca soltaba.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, sonrió en medio del beso y se aferró a su camiseta. Rachel a su chaqueta y se separaron luego, por la falta de aire y notando que aún estaban en el estacionamiento de la clínica.

Rachel se alzó sobre sus talones y le dejó un beso en la frente y acarició su mejilla, antes de regresar y erguirse nuevamente.

\- _Nuestra hija va a tener una eterna lucha entre mi osadía y tu cobardía- _bromeó la morena y ella rió, abrazándola y respirando contra su cabello un instante- _propongo otra apuesta para saber quién la domina- _

\- _Tus apuestas no valen. Haces trampa, Berry- _ recibió un suave y juguetón golpe en su estómago y le dejó un último beso en su mejilla. Le tomó la mano y la guió tras ella, entre medio de los autos para llegar al suyo- _Podemos… ¿podemos ir a otro lado antes que a casa?- _ le preguntó tímidamente mientras la veía ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Rachel le sonrió y le acarició el muslo, asintiendo sin apagar su felicidad-

\- _Dónde quieras- _

* * *

Era una especie de colina, verde y rodeada de pastizales. Nada en ella estaba seca a pesar del invierno y no había rastros de arena tampoco.

Allí, sentada en el piso, con sus brazos hacia atrás y Rachel acostada con su cabeza en una de sus piernas, ella le acariciaba el rostro con la mirada. Solo ella y la morena, a minutos de ver el atardecer de ese día.

Su esposa hablaba. Sus labios se movían y ella con sus ojos entrecerrados, intentando no saltarle y besarla, interrumpiéndola de lo que sea se trataba su discurso. Llevó su dedo índice a la frente de Rachel y le apartó un mechón de cabello. Le arrojó algo de aire con la boca y sonrió emocionada, cuando rió de manera ingenua y sonrojada.

Deseó, justo cuando la morena reía y mostraba sus blancos dientes, que a su hija la dominara esa valentía. La locura audaz de Rachel y no su estúpida cobardía. Su dureza bestial al hablar de sentimientos.

\- _¿Qué le diremos cuándo crezca? ¿Cuándo sepa que algo no está bien en ella?- _

\- _Quinn…-_

\- _Va a vivir entre medio de dudas y miedos, Rachel- _

\- _Si tú le demuestras eso sí, vivirá de esa manera- _ aseguró la morena con su mirada hacia arriba, sobre ella- _ pero si hacemos que se sienta bien, que sepa que nada está mal con ella así como nada está mal contigo, pues crecerá segura y sin temores. Si la hacemos sonreír, si ocupamos su tiempo con el amor que estamos guardando para darle, no tendrá espacio suficiente para pensar en algo más. Voy a amarla igual que te amo a ti, a Chloe y a Luke y tú vas a ser lo mismo ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Por supuesto que voy a hacer lo mismo, Rach pero no es mi amor el que está en dudas. Es el de ella, el rechazo que le provocaré al saber que es…que puede sentirse distinta por mi culpa- _

\- _Está dentro de mí ahora. Y desde allí debe sentir como la gran parte de mi interior piensa y te ama a ti…asique ya está adaptándose más a su hermosa madre que a mí- _ allí estaba de vuelta. Sonriéndole y hablándole con palabras para complacerla, con lo que sentía Rachel en verdad.

Su esposa tenía razón. Ella y sus miedos se generaron de raíz, porque Russel y Judy estaban lejos. Cerca, conviviendo con ella pero lejos emocionalmente. No tenía sus respaldos, sus cuidados ni su atención. No le hablaban entre consejos, advertencias ni interés. Solo se volvió algo menos temerosa cuando James la refugió bajo él. Solo debía hacer eso, lo que quería y deseaba desde que se enteró que Rachel esperaba su hija: cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa.

\- _Además, mírate- _ murmuró la morena- _ eres hermosa y tu amiguito también- _ se sonrojó, con total tapujo cuando le dió un leve cabezazo al estar junto a el- _y complaces a una mujer con el todo el tiempo. Y esa mujer está feliz y sabe aprovecharlo en las mayores circunstancias posibles- _

\- _O sea que si no estuviera …¿no serías feliz?- _ inquirió fingiendo seriedad-

\- _Digamos que lo sería pero en otro nivel….y nuestra hija hará feliz a otra mujer más y seremos seguramente las únicas dos mujeres en el mundo que usan y con total empeño lo que tienen en casa- _

\- _Te amo, Rachel- _ le dijo y la morena la tomó de la camiseta, jalándola hacia ella para besarla-

\- _Lo sé- _ susurró sobre sus labios- _ y ojalá, justo en esto momento, me estés amando un poco más- _ juntaron sus bocas y olvidaron mirar al frente, a metros de ella y en esa vista, cómo el sol se ocultaba tras otro rayos de colores.

Una gama distinta, ardiente y pasional.

Un atardecer que se ocultaba al ritmo de sus besos y, para cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a llegar, la pasión entre ellas creció hasta ese mismo límite apagado, sombrío. Nocturno. Único y apartado.

* * *

Sonaba algo egoísta eso. Esto haría iba a ser uno de los actos más egoísta, quizá pero siempre lo había sido. De allí nacieron aquellas reglas de trabajo que seguía al pie de la letra para convertirse en la mejor de su área.

Regla número 41: Encanta y triunfarás. Sé egoísta y ganarás. Siempre.

Asique ahora no tenía por qué desconfiar o temer por la reacción de Rachel cuando se enterara de aquella pequeña mentira. Tenía sus razones y allí estaba, de pie, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus muslos y esperándola.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El invierno apenas se notaba y el clima estaba cálido, placentero, apagado y muy distinto al frenesí que cosquilleaba su interior. Ella con su cabello bien peinado, Chloe había pasado casi una hora acomodándolo y llevaba la ropa que su hija seleccionó también.

Blanco. Todo era blanco alrededor. A su alrededor y a los únicos dos bancos que ocupaban el lugar.

Sus pies sobre la arena. Sus zapatos blancos hundiéndose en ella. Su pantalón blanco flameando por el poco viento que la tocaba. Su camisa blanca voleando, como si de la libertad más próxima se tratara.

Miró el reloj de su mano: Chloe debía aparecer en unos dos minutos, menos quizá. Mucho menos si el tráfico era igual que siempre. Desvió su vista a su lado derecho, al banco similar de Iglesia que era ocupado por James y su esposa Carol. Lo hubiesen ocupado Brittany y Santana también pero ellas vivían en su eterno romance adolescente y, tras el contacto negativo de su primer intento, no volvió a insistir en las llamadas.

Leroy e Hiram estaban en el lado contrario, en el derecho y mirándola con expectativas. Guardándoles un lugar a sus hijos cuando se presentaran. Infló sus mejillas y echó aire, removiendo sus hombros, nerviosa ante la tardanza.

Observó el polvo bajo ella, en granos marrones y pequeños. Había una piedra en especial, que brillaba en contraste con los rayos de sol y parecía que podía verse reflejada en ella. En algo tan diminuto como un grano de arroz.

\- _Chloe, si esto es una de tus bromas, te pesará ¿me estás oyendo?- _ alzó la cabeza al instante. Allí llegaba la furia que hacía latir su corazón con adrenalina, encerrado en un cuerpo pequeño, moreno y bajo el nombre de Rachel Berry.

Se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco y una flor del mismo color y verde, sosteniéndose sobre su oreja y enredada en su cabello suelto. Todos voltearon pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

Solo una cosa rompía el esquema de todo blanco: La venda que cegaba los ojos de Rachel y debía dejarse guiar por sus hijos, entonces. Era lo único negro que se paseaba en el lugar.

Apretó los labios e inconscientemente se curvaron hacia abajo, evitando soltar en lágrimas la emoción de ese momento. Tragó saliva fuertemente y esperó. Cientos de segundos eternos, Rachel caminaba hacia ella y con total entrega, como si el sonido de la playa a un costado no le arrebatara ningún problema.

Chloe y Luke la condujeron hasta dejarla frente a ella. Les agradeció con una sonrisa y exhaló una última vez. Un mes atrás el doctor les había asegurado que su hija nacería con su condición. Y a Rachel pareció no importarle, no dañarle ni seguir negando ese amor que ya le tenía a su hija. Y con unas simples palabras, con un beso distinto y un abrazo con un calor diferente a los demás, la ayudó a comprender lo mismo. Rachel había sido su soporte incluso cuando no tenía cómo serlo.

Estiró los brazos hasta su rostro, temblorosas y con la respiración agitada. Alzó la venda y la morena solo la vió un segundo, una milésima de segundo y luego todo a su alrededor; descubriendo los lazos blancos colgados y adornando los marcos de una puerta que no sostenía nada. Solo ellas estaba dentro y bajo el.

Rachel observó a su alrededor y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida por lo que veía, por dónde estaba y regresó los ojos a ella. Quinn sintió allí mismo como su mundo volvía a girar gracias y en torno a Rachel.

Arrojó el vendaje y le tomó las manos, guiándola unos pasos más adelante para tenerla completamente frente a ella y frente a los demás.

\- _¿Qué es esto, Quinn? Creí que el taxi nos mandaba al colegio de Chloe, tenían una obra que presentar- _

\- _Bueno, no hay tal obra, Rach. Solo practicábamos a tus espaldas esto- _ Rachel ahogó un grito, emocionada y se mordió el labio- _quiero que renovemos nuestros votos matrimoniales- _

Todo fue un silencio, tan largo que la seriedad pintó su rostro. Tal vez Rachel saldría corriendo, tal vez no quería nada de eso ¿y si salía corriendo? Iría tras ella, lo sabía y no lo dudaba, pero no podía obligarla a volver a lo mismo.

Rachel habló, sin dudas y ella suspiró aliviada. No, no saldría corriendo.

\- _Oh, dios, Quinn…¿eso se puede?- _rió, asintiendo y quitando una pequeña caja roja de su bolsillo-

\- _Sí, si podemos...ya estamos casadas pero no llevamos anillos y ese día todo fue tan raro, tan precipitado que no lo merecías. Asique preparé esto- _ Rachel asintió con lentitud, aguantándose las ganas de reclamar sus labios allí mismo-

\- _Y me encanta- _

\- _Solo…quería respaldar lo que siento por ti. Y que las personas más cercanas a nosotras fueran testigo de ello. Iba a hacerlo luego de que nuestra hija naciera pero no lo creí justo para ella, sus madres deberían estar casadas con algo que lo comprobara y entonces yo…compré estos anillos- _ abrió la caja y dos alianzas doradas brillaron en su esplendor.

Rachel alzó una ceja, alucinada y luego la otra. Con su boca abierta, hizo reír por lo bajo a los demás y ella retiró uno, el que llevaba su propio nombre y guardó la caja nuevamente.

\- _Contaré hasta tres, primero y si lo quieres, si no quieres esto, puedes irte. No estarías echándote atrás, solo estarás usando tu libertad y no quiero privarte de ella- _ la morena frunció el ceño y ella alzó su dedo, comenzando el conteo para interrumpirla- _ uno…dos….- _

\- _Puedes llegar al infinito, si quieres. No me iré de aquí- _

\- _Tres…está bien- _ sonrió y de reojo pudo ver al resto acomodarse para oír todo aquello que de su boca saliera- _No sé por dónde comenzar, Rach, pero solo quiero que sepas lo importante y especial que eres para mí. Y no es que te hayas convertido en eso al paso del tiempo, simplemente llegaste de esa manera a mi vida. Yo era como un formato, una estructura que se manejaba por órdenes y lo haz hecho desaparecer. Has roto con cada uno de esos esquemas, Rachel y esa era razón suficiente para mantenerte en mi vida. Pero luego, así sin darnos cuenta y de manera natural pasamos de ser dos a ser cuatros…y ahora cinco. Esto comenzó contigo, con tu seguridad para decirme que te habías enamorado, con tu soltura y los besos que me robabas- _ la vió sonrojarse, de manera tan tímida que se perdió un momento allí, en el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda. El viento le soltó un pequeño mechón y ella se lo acomodó, acariciando su pudor al pasar- _ y continuará por ambas. Por mí luchando por ti, por el amor que nos tenemos y con el que formamos nuestra familia. Creo que enamorarse nunca es conveniente pero…me pasó contigo, Rachel y sé que fue lo más acertado que Dios o el destino, o lo que sea, me regaló. Solo quiero que esto siga así, ni siquiera aumentar nuestro amor cada día o pedir alguna mejoría, así estamos bien, estamos perfectas y así nos debemos mantener. No tienes ni idea lo que disfrutaba mi soledad y mi vida de antes, sin nadie que me rodeara u ocupara mi espacio. Pero cualquier cosa ahora, contigo, con ustedes, es incluso aún mejor y es lo realmente disfrutable- _

Quinn detuvo su discurso practicado e improvisado un segundo y tomó la mano izquierda de su esposa. Buscó su dedo anular y colocó el anillo, empujándolo hacia atrás con su mirada en ella.

\- _Estoy agarrándote con este anillo, Rach, estoy creando un lazo que no voy a soltar. Intenta no aflojarlo tú tampoco- _

\- _No lo haré, Quinn- _ no era una ceremonia civil, asique no le importó cuando Rachel se colgó de su cuello y tiró para besarla. Sus labios estaban calientes y su lengua tenía un sabor dulce, dejando sin lugar a dudas lo mucho que ansiaba el contacto.

Se alejaron, apenas y rozaron sus frentes antes de que la misma Rachel metiera la mano en su bolsillo y buscara la caja.

\- _Esto si es trampa, Quinn. No preparé nada- _ se quejó la morena tomando su mano y dejando el anillo sobre su uña- _ yo solo quiero agradecerte por mostrarme todas tus partes rotas, Quinn. Y sobre todo por haberlas armado tú misma, por reconstruirlas todas para mí. Siento que he elegido esta aventura contigo no porque fue rápida, sino porque es divertida, segura y de allí viene lo fácil luego. Es un despertar cada día en un lugar distinto aún si no nos hemos movido. Papá solía decirme que el paso a ser feliz era tan simple como eso, dar el paso. Y sí, tienes razón, lo dí primera, avancé hacia ti y por ti y míranos…ninguna de las dos se arrepiente y solo queremos continuar caminando juntas ahora. Te amo, Quinn Fabray y creo que cualquier otra cosa que quiera decir ahora no tendría sentido, el valor ya lo conoces y es suficiente- _ esta vez ella dejó las manos en su cadera y la acercó para besarla.

Los gritos y los aplausos callaron el sonido de sus besos, de la desesperación con que volvían a unir sus bocas cuando intentaban alejarse.

\- _Yo te amo porque quiero y puedo- _ le susurró la morena tironeando de su labio inferior- _ tú encárgate de hacerme el amor y continuar siendo como siempre, para continuar amándote….así de simple es nuestra historia- _

Volvió a besarla. Y, como de costumbre, se perdía eternamente en ese acto, en el poder que Rachel tenía sobre ella y lo demás desaparecía.

Era detener el mundo y, cuando se separaban, empujarlo para continuar viviendo.

Y su mundo era Rachel.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as...creo que quedarían ya 5 para el final..**

**Farfadette12: Jajaja me uno al grupo, tampoco quiero hijos, ni relaciones o casarme. No, asquito a todas esas cosas. Me copa tu idea del chinito, creo que te la voy a copiar...saludos!**

**AleDeCriss: Chloe es muy todos saben quien manda en esta school..Creeme que LDA también se casaría con vos si pudiese...por ahí anda plagiada la historia en varios sitios y con el fandom carmen, casi me desmayo cuando me lo mostraron porque no hay punto de comparación con nuestras Faberry y menos con Achele..Saludos! **

**Shion: Será Faberry obvio la próxima historia. Hasta que comience Scream Queens y escriba sobre Hester y Channel...neh es broma, saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar. Son un amor así como el que le estoy teniendo al team de Lea por desaparecer al gigo todos estos días..Se ve que Emma le puso los puntos a Lea..digo, Dianna **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen( de lo contrario Quinn hubiese montado el puesto de besos y ahí tendríamos a Rachel gastándose todos los ahorros porque ninguna santa Berry) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	46. Zombie

Cap. XLVI: "Zombie"

Rachel se colgó el bolso a un costado y casi a trote atravesó aquel largo pasillo. Estaba retrasada, su turno al doctor estaba programado para casi 40 minutos atrás pero no era su culpa y se disculparía luego. La culpable era Quinn y su intromisión al baño mientras ella se duchaba.

Los diez minutos que solo quería ocupar bajo el agua se convirtieron en 30, por tenerla pegada a su espalda y haciéndole el amor sin importarle la hora. Y ella no pudo decirle que no y, por el contrario, cuando volteó para besarla, perdió otros 10 más.

Asique la llegada al médico ahora podía tomarla cual falta de respeto pero podía fingir otra excusa. Y lógicamente eso haría y alegaría que no volvería a suceder.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, agitada y se acomodó el cabello, antes de golpear tres veces con sus nudillos. Intentó controlar la respiración y, para cuando abrieron, sonrió al lograrlo.

\- _Estaba justo por irme ¿tiene una idea de qué hora es?- _ se mordió la mitad del labio, avergonzada y asintió-

\- _Lo siento mucho, el tráfico más los niños en casa están volviéndome loca. Sus clases han acabado y no hacen más que darme trabajo. Por favor, la próxima cita es hasta dos meses ¿puede simplemente dejarme pasar?- _ oyó un suspiro, casi odioso y finalmente le cedió el paso. Rachel pasó a su lado y caminó directo a ocupar la silla. Se acomodó su suéter desde la punta trasera y lo bajó, observando por sobre su hombro cuando oyó el pestillo-

Siempre había ido a las consultas acompañada de Quinn y ese sonido jamás se oyó. La seguridad no era algo obligado, mucho menos un derecho así de una simple revisión u operación se tratara.

Carraspeó y dejó el bolso sobre sus muslos, pretendiendo apagar el inicio de los nervios.

\- _Seis meses y una semana de embarazo, Rachel ¿cómo va todo?- _ esta vez tampoco ocupó el lugar habitual, la silla del otro lado del escritorio. Esta vez se sentó en el, con una pierna sosteniéndose y la otra al borde de la mesa. Sus manos entre sus piernas, cómodas mientras sostenían una planilla-

\- _Muy bien, creo que en realidad no hay muchos cambios. La bebé patea de vez en cuando, sobre todo si sus dos madres están juntas y eso es…habitual y hermoso- _

\- _Ajá, seguro. Y dime ¿cómo vas con la dieta? La vez anterior traías unas bolsas con dulces. Los tienes prohibidos en cantidad desmesurada ¿estás llevando una dieta?- _ la miró de arriba abajo, estudiándola y deteniéndose un momento en sus caderas. Rachel se removió incómoda. No, no estaba llevando una dieta estricta pero sí saludable-

\- _Tengo una receta médica y trato de seguirla lo más conveniente. Pero a veces se sale de control, usted entiende. No creo que sea la primera embarazada que come de más por sus hormonas- _

\- _Oh, no, Rachel por supuesto que no- _ hizo su bata a un lado y ella vió como arrastraba su mano a lo largo del muslo. Esquivó la mirada y fingió no alterarse cuando abandonó el lugar, para rodearla y detenerse tras ella- _¿quieres que hagamos una ecografía? ¿Quieres que veamos algo de tu interior?- _

\- _No- _ respondió al instante. No iba a levantarse la camiseta allí, sola y encerrada en esas cuatro paredes- _ entonces… ¿está todo bien?- _

\- _No podría diagnosticarlo solo con palabras, Rachel. Haremos una revisión rápida- _apretó los ojos y dio un respingo cuando sintió su toque en el codo, intentando que dejara la silla-

\- _Tranquila- _ le murmuró con diversión- _ ponte de pie y en unos minutos podrás irte- _ lo hizo. Rápido y dejó el bolso a un costado solo para eso: irse de allí rápido- _ ¿puedes ir a la camilla?- _

\- _No…quiero decir, lo podemos hacer así ¿verdad?-_ el estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello era corto, pensó. Y por ende iban a estar demasiado cerca, asique no quería ocupar una posición incómoda, mucho menos confusa-

\- _Bueno, de pie no pero puedes sentarte en el escritorio, si acostarte no es lo que quieres- _ sonaba ridículo pero era cierto ¿qué doctor revisaba a sus pacientes de manera inadecuada? Asintió lentamente y retrocedió dos pasos, dejando las manos a sus costados cuando golpeó la mesa. Dio un pequeño salto y una sonrisa, sorna y casi oscura, hizo aumentar el bombeo de su corazón-

Juntó sus rodillas cuando avanzó hasta ella y dejó sus manos sobre ambas. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron frente a frente, una leve seña le ordenó que las separara. Echó aire de su boca hacia arriba, frustrada y molesta.

Abrió apenas sus piernas y ahogó un grito cuando se acomodó entre ellas. No se tocaban, no había signos de querer algo más pero eso no era lo que imaginaba pasar en sus consultas. Ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario cuando la miró, consciente de que aquello no debería ser tan informal.

\- _Primero debemos localizar la espalda del bebé- _ le dijo y llevó las manos a su suéter. Cual acto reflejo, Rachel las llevó también y terminó ella misma alzando sus prendas juntas a la vez, con su camiseta- _ oiremos los latidos de su corazón. Si son normales, no hay nada de que preocuparse porque todo está transcurriendo de manera perfecta- _

Se agachó, apenas y Rachel vió cómo acomodaba el aparato en sus oídos, con sus olivas auditivas y luego tomaba aquella parte circular fría que, de niña, siempre la hacía temblar.

Finalmente, aquel pequeño diafragma tocó su vientre. Apretó los dientes y su saliva chocó contra ellos: estaba helado, como siempre y en su estado ahora lo sentía aún peor. El aparato se movió unas cuantas veces, hasta detenerse en el lugar adecuado y ella quería preguntar qué pasaba. O qué estaba oyendo para que sonriera de esa manera.

\- _Es un ritmo muy tranquilo. Pareciera que nada está molestándole y estuviese durmiendo, quizá esté durmiendo…¿quieres oírlo?- _ asintió sin espera y todo se trasportó hasta ella-

Era cierto, era de los sonidos posiblemente que nunca olvidaría. Como la risa de Chloe, las palabras inteligentes de Luke y los suspiros de Quinn. Allí, dentro de sí misma, un diminuto corazón latía gracias a ella que lo mantenía con cuidado y protección. Y estaba escuchándolo ahora.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y evitó un sollozo de emoción. Llevaba más de seis meses con su hija en ella y, a pesar de que por momentos comenzaba a pesar, a veces prefería congelar el tiempo y continuar disfrutándola solo ella.

\- _No hay nada de que preocuparse, Rachel. Estás haciéndolo todo muy bien- _ el estetoscopio le fue retirado y arrojado a su lado, sobre unos papeles del escritorio.

Allí volvían sus nervios otra vez, cuando la mirada, nunca antes tan penetrante, intentaba traspasar sus ojos y estaba comenzando a lograrlo. Desvió su vista y nuevamente aquellas manos tibias, llegaban a su ropa para esta vez bajarla.

No puso oposición. No se sonrojó ni sintió algo más. Solo volvió a cruzar sus miradas cuando aquellas manos no se retiraron. Se quedaron allí, en la punta de suéter y tocando parte de sus muslos también.

Se reprochó el no llevar algún pantalón o algo más cómo y largo. No una falda que se acortaba casi el doble al estar sentada. Pero la culpa era de Quinn, que la retrasó y no tuvo tiempo de buscar otra cosa.

\- _Entonces ¿quieres un turno para en dos meses?- _ aquellos brazos, cubiertos por una bata, se enderezaron a los costaos de su cadera, empuñados sobre el escritorio. Y sus rostros estaban cerca, tan cerca que con la última palabra el aliento a café llegó a ella-

\- _Sí- _ balbuceó asintiendo- _ volveré. Con mi esposa- _ una sonrisa de medio se presentó frente a sus ojos, desinteresada en esa aclaración-

\- _Puedes regresar con quién gustes- _ un paso, con cada pie y arrastrados, pegaron finalmente ambos cuerpos. Rachel tragó saliva ¿podía gritar y alguien vendría? Era muy probable y eso haría.

Abrió la boca y terminó rendida hacia atrás, echando su cabeza y jadeando cuando un beso atacó su cuello. Se sintió gustoso, atrevido y comprensivo, lento como si conociera el latir de su vena y quisiera descansar en ella.

\- _Estás nerviosa, preciosa- _ cuánto odiaba que la llamaran así. Pero en ese momento no le importó. El susurro controlador, ronco y por lo bajo, aún sobre su piel, estaban comenzando a hacer girar su cabeza-

\- _Por qué debería…-_ ni siquiera la dejó terminar. Unos dedos en su muslo caminaron hasta el interior y llegó a su palpitante punto de placer. Se humedeció al instante e, incluso sin tocarlo, lo notaría aunque sea con su olor- _ estoy casada- _ le recordó pero fue inútil. El dedo índice presionó su clítoris, aún sobre la ropa y ella jadeó, enroscando su mano en aquellos duros y portados hombros.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar cuando hizo a un lado su braga, su boca fue aplastada por un beso voraz, gélido y hambriento que la hizo abrir los ojos de manera desmesurada. Pero sabía cómo moverse, como controlar el ritmo de sus labios asique se cerraron con suavidad, con lentitud como si de un acto amoroso se tratara.

La besó por varios segundos, por un tiempo que ni contó pero fue eterno mientras aquel dedo se abría paso entre sus pliegues. Necesitaba más, necesitaba que se quitara la bata, abriera su cinturón y bajara su cremallera. Cuando no parecía tener intensiones de cortar el beso, atrapó esa lengua intrusa y la succionó. Tan lento, tan pausado y tan constante que el bulto entre sus piernas comenzaba a sentirse.

Creció entre ellas y la erección era obvia, notable pero no visible. Asique bajó las manos por su pecho y llegó a la hebilla, la desunió y desabotonó hasta dejar caer el pantalón. Rodeó sus glúteos y los masajeó mientras presionaba para que se acercara más. Mucho más y comenzara a saciar su deseo.

Una mano se coló en su espalda, bajo su ropa, y la empujó hacia adelante, para volver a unir sus labios en un beso más pasional y más íntimo. Mientras masajeaba el bulto bajo su vientre crecido, su brassier fue desprendido y abrió los ojos, rompiendo el beso y alejando por los hombros a quien apretó su pezón.

\- _¡Quinn! - _ le reclamó en un griterío histérico. La rubia tropezó dos pasos hacia atrás pero terminó estabilizándose- _ te dije que allí no. Estoy sensible en esa área- _

\- _Maldita sea, Rachel, ya estábamos por terminar- _

\- _Pero me hiciste daño- _ insistió con un leve puchero. Quinn rodó los ojos y, fastidiosa, se quitó la bata- _ ¿qué haces?- _

\- _Ya lo arruinaste- _ le reprochó y ella alzó ambas cejas- _ ya se me bajó, además- _ agregó mostrándole su bóxer antes de cerrar nuevamente su pantalón-

\- _¿Yo? ¿Yo lo arruiné? Te dije que lo hiciéramos mientras no me tocaras los pechos ¡estoy sensible! Me duele incluso cuando me ducho, eres una descuidada y desconsiderada. Eso eres, una desconsiderada- _

\- _Bien, como quieras- _ gruñó la rubia entre dientes. Quinn acomodó su camisa dentro del pantalón y cerró su cinturón. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza en burla-

\- _Aún tienes el cierre abierto, tonta- _Quinn lo subió, con rapidez y en un solo jalón sin mirarla a la cara- _ ¿te irás?- _

\- _¿A dónde? Estamos en nuestra casa- _ le aclaró casi con ironía. Y era cierto. Aquel largo pasillo por el que supuestamente corrió, solo se trataba del que llevaba desde la habitación de Chloe hasta bajar las escaleras y llegar al cuarto que la rubia usaba como oficina. Asique todo estaba planificado para que pasara allí, en su hogar-

\- _¿De verdad se te ha bajado?- _ le preguntó Rachel con diversión. Quinn estaba llegando a la puerta y solo sostuvo el picaporte al voltear a verla-

\- _¿Por qué?- _

\- _No seas tan infantil, sé que quieres continuar. Ven aquí- _

\- _No, ya lo has arruinado y eso que tú querías esto- _

\- _Bien, sabes que si paso tiempo sin sexo a mí no me molesta ¿cierto? Espero que tu mano esté lista para atenderte esta noche entonces- _ de un salto regresó al suelo y caminó hasta ella. Quinn se recostó contra la puerta y Rachel se apretó contra su pecho, agarrándola por la cadera para acercar su rostro- _quería que me tomaras allí arriba y me lo hicieras tan fuerte que podrías partirme. Eres una debilucha- _atrapó su labio inferior y pasó su lengua a lo largo de el. Quinn gimió, jadeó contra ella y atrapó su cabeza por detrás-

La forzó, enredando los dedos en su cabello y jalando a la morena con más garra. Con tanta brusquedad que sus gemidos intercambiaron y viajaron de una boca a otra. Metió una mano bajo su falda y acarició sus glúteos, presionándola contra ella para comenzar una fricción.

\- _¿Lo ves?- _ se burló Rachel apretando su miembro con la mano- _ aquí no hay nada blando- _volvió a besarla y la calló. De esa manera, la obligó a caminar hacia atrás y la recostó con cuidado en el sillón.

Allí, minutos después cuando ya se encontraban desnudas y en una nueva entrega corporal, se recordó mentalmente que sí, debía ir acompañada de Quinn a la próxima consulta.

* * *

¿Literalmente podía llegar a convertirse en un zombie? Quizá, casi literalmente.

Era la segunda vez, en esa hora, que se encontraba frente a Anna, aquella mujer dueña de la tienda bajo su departamento y que llevaba atendiéndola incluso en horarios descabellados. Como ese.

Ya tendría que haber cerrado una hora atrás pero estaba allí, para ella y los antojos locos de su mujer. Quinn se pasó una mano por la cara y le señaló una barra de cereal tras ella. Anna lo tomó, entre risas y lo guardó dentro de la bolsa con las demás cosas.

\- _¿Y por qué no te llevas la caja, mejor?- _ no sabía si bromeaba o no pero sonaba bastante lógico. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que Rachel se pasara toda la noche llenándose de esos chocolates-

\- _No, gracias, Anna ¿cuánto es esto?- _ se miraron y luego rieron, sabiendo con exactitud cuánto gastaba en esas 14 barras diarias. Le entregó el dinero y dejó el local, oyendo como finalmente cerraba al marcharse.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y llegó a su pasillo, descendiendo la velocidad y adentrándose en su hogar. Eran los últimos días que pasarían allí y aún no podía creerlo, la casa que siempre había habitado, desaparecería de su alrededor en unos días.

\- _¡Quinn!- _ era Rachel, desde su cuarto, llamándola tras oírla ingresar-

\- _¡Voy, mi amor!- _ sin embargo arrojó la bolsa sobre la mesa ratona y se echó contra el sofá, agotada de tanto andar los últimos días en lo mismo: saciar los caprichos dulces de su mujer-

\- _¿Puedes ir?- _ le reclamó Chloe quitándose unos grandes audífonos que usaba para escuchar desde su computadora portátil. Estaba en el sillón de al lado y viendo seguramente su serie semanal- _ no me deja oír- _

\- _Es tu madre, tú también podrías ir- _ la niña solo la miró con sorpresa, obviando un enorme "no"- _¿Luke?- _ le pidió ayuda al niño que estaba en el primer escalón, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente sobre su celular-

\- _Ni loco, tú te casaste con ella. No yo- _

\- _Bien- _ dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie- _ vayan olvidándose de ciertos privilegios. Acabo de desheredarlos- _en un segundo, los tuvo a ambos a ambos frente a ella. Rodó los ojos cuando empezaron a disputarse la bolsa y se las arrancó, arrojando todos los dulces al suelo.

La mirada, desorbitada y temerosa de los tres se fue allí. Quinn se agachó rápidamente y comenzó a juntar todo, junto a Luke mientras Chloe corría a la cocina por otra bolsa.

\- _Miren lo que han hecho- _ les reclamó por lo bajo-

\- _¡Quinn!- _ repitió Rachel desde el segundo piso- _¡mis dulces!- _

\- _No nosotros. Tú- _ la contradijo su hijo- _estabas sobornándonos. Esas cosas no se hacen entre familia- _mordió su labio para no decirle más y apenas alzó su mano que terminó mordiendo también. Frustrada, se puso de pie y resguardó la bolsa contra su pecho, con todo dentro otra vez-

\- _¿Y qué hacen aún despiertos? Ya deberían estar en la cama- _

\- _Estamos en vacaciones- _ le recordó Chloe- _hasta que no termine de ver el final de temporada, no me iré a la cama. Solo dos capítulos y sabré quién es el asesino- _

\- _Ni siquiera lo dirán- _ se burló Luke- _ lo dejarán para la próxima. Cuestión de ratings- _

\- _Llevo cinco temporadas esperándolo ¿de dónde demonios sacaste eso, enano de jardín? ¡No me voy a ir a dormir sin saber quién les envía los mensajes!- _

\- _Hay algo que se llama spoiler, tontita. Eso te pasa por mirar mucho y leer poco- _

Quinn debió interceder y sujetar a Chloe, cuando intentó abalanzarse contra él. Ni siquiera entendía de qué serie o mensajes hablaba pero no iba a dejar que se golpearan por una estupidez.

Giró a Luke y lo empujó levemente hacia las escaleras, mientras la pequeña rubia continuaba su griterío.

\- _Ya tengo suficiente con su madre como para tener que soportar sus tonteras a casi medianoche- _ les reclamó cuando Luke volvió a sentarse y Chloe lo miraba con sus brazos cruzados y ganas de asesinarlo allí mismo- _que quiere esto, que quiere lo otro. Que no le gusta este chocolate, que quiere el otro- _

\- _Que quiere sexo- _ la cortó su hija- _ que no quiere. Y que cuándo quiere debemos oírlas- _

\- _Y que cuando quiere más, más las oímos- _ agregó él-

\- _Como sea- _ murmuró la rubia sonrojada levemente- _ voy a ir a dejarlo esto y para cuando baje, los quiero a ambos en sus cuartos ¿me están entendiendo?- _

Ambos niños se miraron un momento y luego asintieron, con desgano y la niña regresó al sillón. Quinn los observó una última vez y subió las escaleras, sorprendiéndose de que los llamados de Rachel se hayan apagado.

Tomó el picaporte de su cuarto y empujó la puerta, frunciendo el ceño al no verla en la cama. Se adentró, a paso lento y cerró tras ella. Allí, descubierta al alejar la abertura, Rachel estaba con sus mejillas rojas, húmedas y sosteniendo su vientre con una mano. Con la otra, se sostenía a sí misma del tocador.

Quinn dejó caer los dulces, asustada y su corazón latió con violencia, brusco y totalmente nervioso, revuelto y obligando a sus pies a anclarse de miedo.

La morena alzó la vista a ella un momento, con lentitud, con sus labios titubeando y sollozando finalmente.

\- _Rompí bolsa, Quinn- _ finalmente lloró. Rachel comenzó a llorar y con desesperación. Ella miró el charco bajo sus pies y su cabeza solo comenzó a moverse de un corto lado a otro. Aún no podía estar pasando-

\- _Rach, llevas solo siete meses de embara…- _

\- _¡Y qué demonios es esto, entonces!- _ sí, eso parecía lo que decía pero se había adelantado. El parto de su hija se había adelantado y de manera repentina-

Finalmente reaccionó y volvió a abrir la puerta. Corrió hacia Rachel y la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos, como si en realidad la estuviese llevando a la cama en su noche de luna de miel.

Llegó a las escaleras y los brazos de su esposa se enrollaron en su cuello. El esfuerzo físico la superaba pero ella era el soporte, siempre lo era y no iba a flaquear ahora.

\- _Luke ¡Luke!- _ lo llamó y agradeció que ninguno se había ido a su habitación aún- _ busca las llaves de mi auto ¡vamos!- _

\- _¿Qué sucede?- _ le preguntó Chloe al dejar el sillón mientras su hermano corría a obedecer-

\- _Su hermana, va a nacer. Busca una chaqueta de Rachel… ¡ahora, Chloe!- _

\- _Quinn- _ balbuceó su esposa entre lágrimas- _ tengo miedo- _La apretó más contra ella y acercó su mejilla, acariciando la suya en un acto para calmarla-

\- _Estaremos bien, mi amor… ¡Luke, las llaves!...Te amo, Rachel. Y vamos a ir juntas en esto ¿de acuerdo?- _

Su hijo abrió la puerta de entrada y corrió al ascensor, que pocas veces usaban pero en ese momento era la emergencia ocasional. Chloe llegó detrás y los cuatros se montaron en el.

Sintió en la mano que atrapaba la cintura de Rachel, la mano de sus hijos encima.

Cuando Luke apretó el botón para descender, las puertas se cerraron y su hogar desapareció frente a ella. Agitados, inseguros y audaces como si fuesen los únicos del lugar y una horda desesperada los siguiera.

Como cuando el color de un zombie se torna verde y frente a sus ojos todo se ve igual. Y sus manos solo pueden apretar algo, a lo que se aferran para continuar de pie y no desaparecer entre el montón.

Como si no hubiesen devorado su cerebro aún, miraban las puertas metálicas frente a cada uno casi sin parpadear. Como si no hubiesen llegado a su corazón y, justo antes de que lo tomaran, aquel disparo de salvación llegaba.

Rachel gimió de dolor y finalmente el conteo les advertía que estaban por llegar a planta baja. Cuando lo hicieron, corrieron como si se hubiesen preparado y organizado para ese momento.

Como si de sus últimas palabras se trataran, Quinn acomodó a Rachel en el asiento trasero de su coche y le puso el cinturón de seguridad:

\- _Todo va a estar bien, amor de mi vida- _ y le dejó un beso en la frente.

Cerró y en un segundo llegó a su lugar. Encendió el motor y aceleró. La miró por el espejo retrovisor, sus hijos estaban con ella allí. Los tres, junto a Rachel.

La clínica estaba lejos. Asique ignoró el semáforo en rojo que intentó detenerla y movió la palanca de cambios, acelerando y dejando atrás lo más cercano que de casa estaba.

Como si huir hacia un nuevo comienzo estuviera. Como si lo que estuviese por pasar cambiaría su vida por completo.

Como si una parte de ella solo fuese sobreviviente y la otra no, solo continuó acelerando.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as, espero les haya gustado. **

**Shion: Un adelanto del proximo fic? jajaj a este todavia le quedan unos caps, en el final les digo el resumen de la nueva historia y así más o menos saben de que va y de paso eligen si quieren que la publique. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar. Son una dulzura así como debe ser Dianna casi todo el tiempo**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen( de lo contrario Bad Romance hubiese sido un solo de Quinn para que todas muriéramos con esa vocecita. Todos los demás arruinaron el tema) Nos leemos el domingo, que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	47. Ella

Cap. XLVII: "Ella"

Esa no era la manera en que se imaginaba que ese momento llegaría.

Esa no era la forma que creía iba a ver por primera vez a su hija, a la niña que pasó 29 semanas dentro de Rachel.

Tocar el vidrio, el cristal que la separaba de ella a unos metros, se supone que iba a hacerla sentir especial. Iba a quitar su mayor sonrisa de felicidad, su llanto más emotivo y sus nervios próximos a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Imaginarla los primeros minutos en ese mundo, el que ella vivía a diario, era muy distinto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Había cargado a Rachel como en su casa y casi corrido con ella hasta sus hijos, que hablaban desesperadamente a la enfermera que ocupaba la mesa de entrada. Podía oírlos gritar, señalarles que su madre estaba por dar a luz.

La mujer llegó a ellas con una silla de ruedas y la separación con Rachel fue costosa. El agarre a su cuello dejó una marca porque la morena no quería soltarla, dejarla y continuar a lo largo de un pasillo, guiada por la enfermera.

Corrió tras ellas, con sus hijos siguiéndola y llegaron a la sala de parto. Un doctor estaba saliendo cuando pasaron a su lado y regresó al interior, siguiéndolas.

\- _Mi esposa rompió bolsa- _ murmuró observando la velocidad con que todo pasaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo parecía que nadie la oía. Dos enfermeras más ingresaron y ayudaron a Rachel a recostarse sobre una camilla ya acomodada para comenzar el labor de parto-

\- _Necesito que los niños estén afuera. Y usted también- _ intentó sacarlos el doctor pero ella le dio un manotazo cuando la señaló-

\- _Es mi esposa y es mi hija la que va a nacer. Voy a quedarme- _

\- _Bien, pero los niños no pueden. Sin excepciones- _ ambos pasaron a su lado, llegando con velocidad a la morena y abrazándola con fuerzas. Le susurraron algo, acariciaron su frente y le dejaron un beso en cada mejilla. Pero el dolor que Rachel sentía, apenas le dejó distinguir qué pasaba-

Con Luke y Chloe fuera del cuarto, el médico se colocó unos guantes de látex mientras las enfermeras terminaban de quitarle la ropa y ponerle una simple bata que cerraron tras su cuello. Él se sentó frente a las piernas levantadas de la morena y Quinn lo vió examinarla, balbucear cosas por lo bajo antes de girar y verla.

\- _¿Cuánto lleva de embarazo?- _ el ginecólogo que siempre las atendía no estaba ahora. Asique tendría que recordar cada cosa que él les decía durante las consultas y soltarlas , como información necesaria-

\- _Un poco más de siete meses. Siete meses y una semana- _ todo se silenció un momento y nadie más se movió. Tragó saliva con miedo, cuando las tres enfermeras clavaron su vista en ella y el hombre miraba a Rachel. Lo único que sabía de embarazos era lo que estaba pasando, que el posible nacimiento adelantado de su hija no sería igual que el completo-

\- _Bien- _ murmuró el doctor regresando su vista a la entrepierna de Rachel que solo mantenía sus ojos apretados en dirección al techo. Pasaron unos segundos, en que otra enfermera se acercó al hombre y se dijeron algo por lo bajo- _ efectivamente, rompió bolsa hace unos minutos- _

Quinn se pasó una mano por el cabello, aplastándolo con nervios hacia atrás y apretándolo con la ayuda de la otra. Todo estaba transcurriendo en minutos que no completaban una miserable hora. Los que tardó en reaccionar hasta cargar a Rachel por primera vez, los que había pasado su esposa sola en el cuarto, bajo ese charco que delataba el nacimiento de su hija y los que pasarían ahora, cuando el parto comenzara.

Solo quería que acabaran, que su hija y su esposa se encontraran bien y llevarlas ambas a casa.

Sin embargo, el médico apagó sus ilusiones al ponerse de pie y llegar a su lado, a la mesa de aluminio del que tomó unas cosas.

\- _Si va a quedarse, colóquese la ropa necesaria y un barbijo. Esto tomará tiempo. _

\- _¿Tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto?- _ allí mismo se puso una bata celeste, similar a la que estaba usando su esposa y con rapidez atrapó el barbijo-

\- _Es un bebé prematuro. Hay que quitarlo y tomarlo con cuidado. No sé si lo han hablado con su esposa pero ¿ella lo deseaba por parto natural o con una pequeña incisión? - _ Quinn desvió la vista a Rachel y sus miradas conectaron. Ya estaba observándola y podía ver algo de temor en sus ojos. A decir verdad nunca lo habían hablado y ella solo creía que lo haría de manera natural. Si así podía llamarse.

Una enfermera se acercó con una jeringa y pinchó suavemente la cadera de Rachel. La vió golpearse contra el respaldar entre cansada y adolorida. Si comenzaba a pujar, quizá todos sus dolores aumentarían y no quería oírla sufrir. Pero Rachel siempre le había dicho que odiaba los cortes en su cuerpo, que el miedo a no ser anestesiada correctamente caminaba por sus venas en las visitas médicas.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de pensar con mejor claridad, lo más beneficioso para su esposa y para su hija. Porque era un hecho que nacería esa misma noche, en tan solo unos minutos.

Regresó la vista al médico y, con la voz temblorosa, le preguntó a él qué sería lo mejor para ambas.

\- _En este momento, lo único que indica que su hija quiere nacer, es la dilatación anticipada del útero de su madre…_

\- _Rachel- _

\- _Rachel. Asique cualquier opción estaría bien si su esposa hace un buen trabajo- _ Quinn volvió a mirar a la morena. Ahora parecía más calmada, relajada quizá por aquella anestesia y solo algo de sudor invadía su frente. Le gustaba verla en ese estado y la hubiese dejado así si no fuera porque el hombre volvió a hablarle- _ necesitamos que tome una decisión rápida, señora. Las contracciones prematuras comenzarán y para ese entonces, Rachel debe estar en el área de neonatales- _

Quinn apretó su mandíbula y la piel a cada lado se estiró, sintiendo los nervios de esa carga y pesada decisión. Juntando el miedo que Rachel tenía a las anestesias y posibles cortes, junto al deseo de sacar con cuidado y rapidez a su hija, echó un suspiro resignado y volvió al hombre.

\- _Parto natural- _ le dijo y él asintió gustoso.

Una última seña del doctor a sus enfermeras y ellas salieron empujando la camilla, con él detrás.

Quinn abandonó el cuarto y afuera, sujetó a sus hijos que se abalanzaron sobre su cadera en un abrazo.

\- _¿Ya nació? ¿A dónde se llevan a mamá?- _ había lágrimas en el rostro de ambos pero Luke no tenia vergüenza en demostrarlas ni continuar llorando. Chloe parecía sentirse ella con Rachel, ser la fuerte entre dos y mantenerse al margen de sus sentimientos-

\- _Aún no. Trasladarán a Rachel a otro sector porque deben prepararlo todo con cuidado. Necesito que se queden aquí ¿de acuerdo?- _

\- _Queremos ir contigo- _ murmuró el niño casi rogando-

\- _Lo siento, cariño. Ahora deben estar aquí y esperar un momento. En un rato los vendré a buscar y podrán conocer a…escuchen- _ susurró casi para ella misma, arrodillándose a la altura de ambos- _ les voy a dejar un trabajo ¿sí? Esperen aquí y mientras tanto piensen cómo les gustaría llamar a su hermana- _

\- _¡Spencer!- _ exclamó Chloe emocionada-

\- _No puedes ponerle el nombre de esas niñas que ves en tus series, tonta- _ la cortó Luke dándole un leve empujón_\- además a mí no me gusta- _

\- _Pero a mí sí- _

\- _Bueno ya, cálmense los dos. Estoy hablándoles en serio- _ los cortó ella entre dientes. Rachel estaba necesitándola y ya no había rastros de ella en aquel pasillo- _lo siento, estoy nerviosa- _ masculló frente a la mirada atónita de los dos- _ ¿harán lo que les pedí? Habíamos planeado esto con Rachel, que ustedes eligieran el nombre pero…simplemente todo se nos adelantó y no tuvimos tiempo a decírselo- _

\- _Lo pensaremos muy bien, mamá. Verás que haremos un buen trabajo- _ aseguró Chloe y ella se estiró para dejarles un beso a cada uno.

Los vió una última vez y, tras una seña de despreocupación de ambos, comenzó a correr hacia dónde se habían llevado a la morena.

Allí, tras doblar y al final del largo pasillo, las dos puertas se entreabrieron con su objetivo. Unos segundos tardó para ingresar a la habitación y llamar la atención del resto que ya comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

Se colocó nuevamente el barbijo, tapando su boca, y se acercó lentamente a Rachel. Ya estaba todo listo: sus piernas alzadas, su desnudez bajo la bata y el suero inyectado a su brazo.

El médico comenzó a hablar pero ella se detuvo a un lado de la camilla y tomó entre sus manos una de su esposa. Estaba distinta, algo pálida y sudada y aún así se veía radiante. Hermosa y especial frente a sus ojos. Le dejó un suave beso en la palma y la sujetó luego con fuerzas, demostrándole que allí estaba, para ella y para lo que necesitara en los próximos minutos.

\- _Me duele demasiado, Quinn- _

\- _Solo será un momento, mi amor ¿si? Todo estará bien luego- _

\- _Bien, Rachel, tienes apenas seis centímetros de dilatación- _ comenzó el doctor, alzando su cabeza para observar a la morena- _pero es suficiente. Necesito que comiences a pujar cuando te lo indique y…_

\- _No voy a poder ¡duele demasiado!- _

\- _Rachel, por favor- _ murmuró Quinn recostándose contra su frente. Hubo una caricia, un largo y delicado contacto en que ambas cerraron sus ojos un momento. La proyección de su hija, saliendo de su interior entre llantos, atrapó su imaginación y finalmente el doctor dio la orden-

\- _Bien, Rachel, tú debes hacer esto ahora- _la morena sintió una presión, leve en su vagina y el hombre continuó guiándola en el proceso. Pero, a cada orden de él para que continuara pujando, el dolor se incrementaba y no lo soportaba.

Se estiraba hasta erguirse y regresaba contra la camilla, con frustración de no lograr el cometido.

Quinn se lamentó el haber tomado esa decisión, quizá con una pequeña operación Rachel no estaría sollozando ahora y su hija ya hubiese nacido. Se estiró y se escondió en su cuello, susurrándole una disculpa tras otra por lo que estaba padeciendo.

\- _Lo siento mucho, Rach. Esto es mi culpa- _ pero la morena continuó pujando, con más fuerza y sus dientes apretados, separados a veces para gritar.

Fueron unos minutos, intensos en que la respiración de su esposa se aceleraba, su boca echaba aire desesperada y sus gemidos de dolor continuaron como lo único audible en el cuarto.

\- _¡Me duele!- _

\- _Es solo por la dilatación, Rachel- _ intentó contenerla el doctor- _ es un poco menos a lo habitual pero es solo hasta que tu bebé se acomode. Luego saldrá sin ningún tipo de….- _ todo se silenció. Y el llanto finalmente de su hija rompió allí dentro.

Quinn se irguió y en un rápido movimiento volteó su cabeza: allí estaba, sobre las dos manos del hombre, su pequeña hija de apenas siete meses. Tenía un color más oscuro que el rosado normal y lloraba como si intentara llamar la atención de todos.

Sus pequeñas manitos intentaban moverse y su cuello quería estirarse. Sus ojos cerrados, apretados y al parecer no le gustaba sentirse así de indefensa, porque movía sus piernas, delgadas y quería alejarse del médico que estaba protegiéndola.

Sus ojos se aguaron y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar desesperado, ansioso y renovado por tenerla. Le dolía, dolía el pecho de emoción y orgullo por su hija y por Rachel.

\- _¿Quiere cortar su cordón?- _ no dudó. Se alejó de la morena y llegó hasta el médico, que sostenía unas pinzas y se las cedió. Las tomó sin nervios, quería evitar hacerle mal o dañarla y esperó por la indicación correspondiente.

Bajó su barbijo y luego lo hizo. Cortó el cordón y por primera vez vió a su bebé a centímetros de ella.

Le pareció hermosa. Quería llevar uno de sus dedos a su diminuta mano y que lo tomara, como había visto en algunas películas y que la reconociera como su madre, como la persona que la protegería de todo.

Pero debió esperar para eso. Una enfermera la tomó entre sus brazos, con extremo cuidado y la resguardó en una toalla, blanca y que desde allí no dejaba verle nada. La acercaron a Rachel. Una agotada pero feliz Rachel y la recostaron en su pecho.

Quinn la vió dejarle un beso en su cabeza, aún cubierta por algo de placenta y regresó a ellas.

\- _Solo pueden tenerla un minuto- _ le informó la enferma- _ debemos llevarla a terapia intensiva luego- _ asintieron y ella volvió la vista a su pequeña. Había dejado de llorar cuando tocó a Rachel y ahora parecía dormir con tranquilidad.

Acomodó su mentón en el pecho de su esposa y finalmente llevó su dedo índice al pecho de su hija. Lo acarició, de arriba abajo y podía jurarse mentalmente que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Rachel jugaba con sus pies, pequeños y que cabían ambos en una sola mano.

\- _Es hermosa- _ murmuró la morena y ella le sonrió. No tenía dudas de que lo era-

\- _Hiciste un trabajo increíble ¿aún te sientes adolorida?- _ Rachel negó con seguridad-

\- _Es el dolor con los resultados más placenteros. Estoy muy bien ahora ¿sabes por qué hoy? ¿Por qué nació antes de lo pensado?- _

\- _El doctor dijo que no había razones al parecer. Que simplemente ocurrió- _

\- _La gran mayoría de casos de nacimientos prematuros, carecen de factores causantes- _ agregó una enfermera mientras caminaba a ellas. Gesticuló con sus brazos y Rachel finalmente le entregó su hija. El llanto volvió, pero esta vez no podían hacer nada si deseaban mantenerla saludable- _le realizaremos todos los exámenes necesarios y en unas horas se les informará de su desarrollo- _

\- _Está bien, gracias- _ susurraron a la vez ambas, mirándola partir con su hija en brazos- _ debes descansar- _ aseguró Quinn irguiéndose y volviendo a tomar la mano de su esposa-

\- _Lo haré, sí ¿los niños?- _

\- _En las sillas de espera. Iré con ellos mientras duermes…Te amo, Rachel- _ le recordó acercándose a su boca y reclamándola en un suave beso. Un simple contacto casi sin movimiento para no estresarla más. Acarició su frente, con el pulgar y finalmente se separó.

La descubrió ya dormida, recibiendo su premio descanso por su arduo trabajo.

Buscó una sábana a su alrededor y la encontró en un mueble de la esquina. Fue en su búsqueda y la tomó. La abrió de vuelta a Rachel y la cubrió. En un pequeño debate mental, quería quedarse allí, vigilando el sueño de su esposa pero quería ir con sus hijos también.

Quería estar para todos y no perderse de ninguno.

Como si estuviesen estudiándola, el cuarto volvió a ocuparse de más enfermeras y se le ordenó salir ya. Acercándose a la salida, caminando hacia atrás para no dejar de ver a su esposa, recordó por qué la amaba tanto, por qué era su fuente de felicidad. Por qué la había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida.

Giró y empujó ambas puertas, encontrándose con sus hijos corriendo hacia ella al instante.

* * *

La unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales estaba algo alejada y bajo un largo y final pasillo de la clínica. En ese momento era la única madre observando a su recién nacida. Chloe y Luke estaban a su lado y permanecían en silencio, a la expectativa de que el doctor apareciera e informara algo de su pequeña hermana.

Quinn podía distinguirla a la perfección, aún alejadas y con una enorme ventana de por medio. Allí, en la fila del medio, su hija dormía boca abajo, con su mano izquierda pegada a su boca y ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su muñeca derecha estaba rodeada de suero y una pequeña venda. Su pecho y espalda descubierta, recibiendo el calor de la incubadora especial que la cubría. E incluso tenia un pañal, algo grande para su tamaño pero se veía adorable dentro de el, pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ojala Rachel pudiese estar viéndola justo en ese momento.

\- _Brooke es un bonito nombre- _ susurró aún con sus ojos en la niña. Minutos atrás, mientras esperaban el traslado de la pequeña a la incubadora frente a ellos, sus hijos le hicieron saber el deseo que tenían por llamarla así. Nacido de Brooke, una de las pequeñas que compartía habitación con ambos mientras estaban bajo el cuidado de Olivia, en aquel campo en las prácticas de trabajo. Shuester solía enviarlos, obligarlos a padecer las consecuencias que las aventuras allí y la soledad infantil les proporcionaba.

En una de esas salidas, escalando una pequeña montaña a metros de la cabaña, el corazón de Brooke dejó de latir por un segundo y cayó al suelo en un profundo desmayo. Sin embargo el bombeo regresó pero, horas después, bajo la atención de médicos y en el hospital más cercano, la niña de seis años finalmente murió.

Para ambos, según sus propias palabras, Brooke era su hermana menor en aquel lugar, la que cuidaban entre los dos y la protegían de cualquier cosa. Por eso su anhelo de llamar así a la bebé que apenas llevaba tres horas en ese mundo.

\- _Ella caminaba delante de mí- _ murmuró Luke con los ojos entrecerrados y vigilando el dormir de su pequeña hermana- _ pero con mi asma, cuando comencé a sentirme mal, cambiamos los lugares. Mientras más alejado estuviese de la cima, menos se aceleraba mi respirar. Pero cuando el médico nos dijo que murió, nos informó también que ella sufría lo mismo. Interpuso mi vida por sobre la de ella- _

Quinn bajó la vista y lo vió: Luke era tan emocional como Rachel y su voz, sus gestos y su temblor lo delataba. Y le encantaba que fuese así, que hablara y actuara sin miedos.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó a ella, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para dejar esa historia atrás.

\- _Brooke es un bonito nombre- _ repitió y él alzó la mirada a verla. Alegre, satisfecho y sonrojado- _ y tu hermana lo va a portar muy bien. Le encantará saber que ambos lo eligieron- _

Sujetó a Chloe y la pegó a su lado derecho. Los tres lanzaron un suspiro, aliviados y nerviosos cuando el doctor abrió la puerta a un costado y se acercó, con planilla en mano y un gesto indescifrable.

\- _Familia Fabray- _ Samuel, aquel médico que había comenzado a atender y revisar a Rachel desde el primer día, finalmente había llegado horas atrás y dedicado a atender a su hija- _ veo preocupación en sus caras- _ Quinn movió su cabeza, no quería bromas en ese momento, solo que le asegurara que su hija y su esposa estaban en perfecto estado- _ está todo bajo control respecto a la pequeña- _ lanzó aire, una cantidad satisfecha de triunfo y juntó ambas manos en su boca, celebrando internamente aquellas palabras- _ lamentablemente no esperó el tiempo suficiente y adecuado para salir pero no hay peligro presentado. Solo deberá quedarse unos días, una semana o más, quizá, en observación y luego más cuidados. Pero si todo marcha como sus primeras horas, todo seguirá igual luego también- _

Luke dio un pequeño salto y llegó a Chloe, para abrazarla emocionado a pesar de que a su hermana no le gustara el afecto en público. Sin embargo lo sujetó y se contagió de él. Quinn los vió, radiantes y contentos y lanzó una corta risa antes de volver al hombre.

\- _¿Y Rachel?- _

\- _Tampoco hay de qué preocuparse, su esposa en ningún momento presentó peligro. Por hoy pasará la noche aquí, pero mañana por la tarde será dada de alta- _ asintió, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y oyó la pregunta de Chloe, que era su duda también en ese momento-

\- _¿Podemos pasar a ver a nuestra hermanita?- _

\- _Por ahora no será posible. Solo la madre y más tarde, cuando se le sea permitido. De igual manera, Quinn, se te darán unas instrucciones, podrás cargarla pero como te lo indiquemos ¿alguna otra duda?- _

Por su parte no. Solo negó y dio un paso atrás, regresando contra la gran ventana y continuar viendo a su hija.

Esa no era la manera en que se imaginaba que ese momento llegaría.

Esa no era la forma que creía iba a ver por primera vez a su hija, a la niña que pasó 29 semanas dentro de Rachel.

Tocar el vidrio, el cristal que la separaba de ella a unos metros, se supone que iba a hacerla sentir especial. Iba a quitar su mayor sonrisa de felicidad, su llanto más emotivo y sus nervios próximos a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Imaginarla los primeros minutos en ese mundo, el que ella vivía a diario, era muy distinto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que la asustó desde que Rachel le dijo que estaba embarazada, incluso cuando la vió sobre aquel charco tras romper bolsa, se esfumó en ese instante y todo su interior estaba tranquilo, dichoso y complacido de vivir ese momento.

Acercó su frente al cristal y descansó allí, acariciando con una de sus manos el espacio que ella, su hija, ocupaba en el. Cuánto anhelaba entrar, cargarla y dejarle decenas de besos en su cabeza. Pero se conformó con lo que su imaginación le brindaba.

Ya tendría tiempo, en unos minutos, de hacerlo realidad.

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as, espero les haya gustado. Y quedarían 3 para el final asique espero que todo lo que tengo idealizado "entre" o se alargará unos caps la historia.**

**Farfadette12: Te juro que quiero escribir un fic tipo supervivencia y con zombies, son mi temática favorita. Asique podria publicarlo más adelante también, saludos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar. Son un amor en tomarse el tiempo para una o ambas cosas. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen( de lo contrario no hubiese existido eso de the glee proyect) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	48. De rodillas

Cap. XLVIII: "De rodillas"

Quinn podría anotar mentalmente, e incluso en un viejo papel, los mejores momentos de su vida y ese estaría entre ellos. Peleándose codo a codo, quizá, con el primero. Con el mejor.

Sostener a su hija, a su bebé que hacía siete horas atrás había nacido, contra su pecho y sentir la tranquilidad que ella le transmitía, su respiración apenas costosa, y sus dedos empuñados, retenidos bajo su cuello como si de allí no se quisiera separar; era sin duda unos de los momentos favoritos de sus últimos años y de sus últimos meses. De sus últimos días incomparablemente.

Su camisa estaba abierta y su hija resguardada en su pecho, como lo había indicado el médico. Debía traspasarle calor, tranquilidad y ayudarla a mantener un ritmo constante en su respiración. Ella acariciaba su espalda, cubierta por una manta color celeste y la oía dormir.

Quinn se movía de un lado a otro, en un pequeño círculo y casi en silencio para no alterar sus sueños y despertarla. Era la segunda vez que sostenía a un bebé y hasta minutos atrás no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, más allá de las órdenes del doctor, apenas tomó a Brooke entre sus brazos, algo en su interior coordinó hacia afuera y lo entendió todo con rapidez.

Y ahora simplemente no quería que la alejaran de ella. Ni siquiera Rachel, que no paraba de llamarla y pedirle que se la entregara, un momento si quiera, para poder tenerla unos minutos.

\- _Quinn- _ murmuró la morena y ella simplemente continuó besando la cabeza de su hija. En parte le gustaba oírla refunfuñar y quejarse. Pero en parte aún mayor, le gustaba disfrutar esos segundos de ella y su hija- _ sabes que soy su otra madre ¿cierto?- _

\- _Shhh…vas a despertarla- _ estaba de espalda pero podía imaginársela rodar los ojos. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba fastidiar a su esposa casi tanto como hacerle el amor-

\- _Quiero cargarla también- _

\- _Literalmente aún no puedes cargarla. Todavía estás en la cama- _ bromeó ella observándola por sobre su hombro. Se le había permitido retirar a la recién nacida de su incubadora con la única condición de mantenerla en un solo sitio, caluroso y con ella o Rachel para brindarle confort. Asique se dirigió con Brooke en brazos hasta el cuarto donde su esposa pasaba las últimas horas antes de ser dada de alta-

\- _Que graciosa. Eres tan graciosa que estoy riendo en el suelo…que me la traigas, Quinn- _ repitió entre dientes-

Esta vez lo hizo. Giró sobre sus talones y rodeó la camilla. Allí, como en el momento del parto, se detuvo en el mismo lugar y pasó uno de sus brazos en toda la espalda de la niña. Sin embargo, cuando quiso alejarla, hizo el intento de despertar mientras se quejaba.

Quinn se mantuvo intacta y, para cuando Brooke volvió a cerrar los ojos y dormir, la retuvo contra su regazo y bajo su cuello. Miró a Rachel y pareció no molestarse, porque las observaba con una sonrisa y sus ojos perdidos, maravillados en las dos y su interacción.

\- _Esto es como mirar mi película favorita. Una y otra vez - _ murmuró la morena- _ te ves encantadora con nuestra hija en brazos- _ sus mejillas se sonrojaron e intentando quitar el pudor, regresó a su pequeño bailoteo de un pie a otro en su lugar- _ quién te viera ahora. Dejaste atrás aquello de tus gritos y órdenes y una bebé tiene control sobre ti- _

\- _Mi familia tiene control sobre mí. Ustedes me tienen de rodillas y pareciera que me controlan sin siquiera quererlo. Y ahora que lo pienso, eso es un tanto injusto- _Rachel rió-

\- _No me digas- _

\- _Estoy hablando en serio…es como si ustedes me ordenaran ahora y yo los obedeciera sin chistar- _

\- _Eso es bueno, mi amor. Créeme- _ una media sonrisa se curvó en ella, con obviedad y algo de resignación gustosa. Y siguió luego la línea de mirada de la morena que, sin apartar el brillo, cuidaba el sueño de Luke y Chloe en el sillón a un lado de la puerta.

Eran pasadas las 6 a.m y, por mucho que desearon ver a su hermana más de cerca, el sueño los venció antes, cuando Quinn esperaba por Brooke en la sala de neonatos. Ahora dormían al parecer de manera cómoda, Chloe sentada, bien erguida contra el respaldar y su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo su rostro. Luke estirado, casi sin importarle tener sus dos piernas sobre los muslos de su hermana y sus brazos colgaban, casi rozando el piso.

\- _Le dolerá el cuello cuando despierte- _ aseguró la morena al ver la rara e incómoda posición en la que el niño dormía. Quinn asintió, divertida de solo imaginarlo y que así suceda- _ ¿por qué no los llevas a casa?- _

\- _No querrán irse. Quieren conocer a su hermana aún y no se irán sin hacerlo- _

\- _Estoy segura que si los cargas hasta el auto ni lo notarán- _Quinn negó ligeramente. Su objetivo era llevarse a los tres juntos, a los niños y a Rachel para una pequeña sorpresa y un nuevo cambio para todos. Sabía que a Brooke debían dejarla unos días en la clínica, asique luego de hacerlo, regresaría con ella- _no hubiese creído nunca que esto pasaría. Así, tan rápido. Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a planear algo- _

\- _¿Algo cómo qué?- _

\- _No lo sé. Su cuarto ¿quizá? Comprar su cuna, elegir el color adecuado…su ropa- _

\- _Usará ropa muy pequeña- _ murmuró ella ilusionada, imaginando sus dedos dentro de alguna prenda antes de pagar y llevarla a casa- _ tendremos tiempo para eso, Rach- _ zanjó el tema y la morena asintió, posiblemente imaginándose lo mismo-

Detuvo sus movimientos cuando la niña reinició los de ella. Brooke sacudió apenas sus pies y ella la alejó hasta verle el rostro: su llanto comenzó con esfuerzo y sus ojos se abrieron preocupada.

Quinn tragó saliva nerviosa, con miedo y mirando cada rincón de su hija ¿es qué había hecho algo mal mientras la sostenía y por eso despertó? Quiso regresarla contra su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda pero sus gritos aumentaron.

Rachel rió y finalmente volteó a verla. No veía nada gracioso en esa situación.

\- _Solo debe tener hambre- _ dijo la morena estirando sus brazos- _ dámela- _

Y al parecer su esposa tenía razón. Cuando Brooke pegó su boca al pecho de su madre, su llanto se opacó y comenzó a oírse el sonido succionando de su lactancia. Parecía feliz, una sonrisa atravesaba sus labios mientras descansaba ahora entre los brazos de su otra madre. La que más conocía momentáneamente por haber vivido con ella sus primeros meses.

\- _¿Lo ves?- _ continuó Rachel- _ no debes preocuparte por nada, Quinn. Harás siempre todo bien- _

Quiso inclinarse y besarla, agradeciéndole de tener esa oportunidad de aprendizaje con ella. Pero otro grito se oyó y esta vez era Chloe, que despertaba a su hermano para conocer a la pequeña. Se prendió la camisa otra vez mientras los oía avanzar y les dio un segundo la espalda hasta terminar.

Los oyó correr y los vió golpearse contra la camilla emocionados, observando con fascinación lo mismo que ella.

\- _¿Te duele?- _ le preguntó Chloe, acariciando la cabeza de Brooke. Rachel negó ligeramente, aunque sí, algo de incomodidad sentía- _ ¿puedo cargarla?- _

\- _No, yo quiero cargarla primero- _ dijo Luke empujando con su cadera a la rubia-

\- _Yo llegué antes. Tú estabas dormido- _

\- _Pero yo soy el mayor y soy niño. Tengo más fuerza y la cargaré bien- _

\- _¡Yo también la cargaré bien!...¡Mamá!- _ exclamó mirándola y Quinn rodó los ojos. Solo sus hijos podían ser los únicos niños en pelear a plena madrugada-

\- _¿Pueden bajar la voz?- _ les pidió mirándolos seriamente. Mientras discutían, Brooke apretaba sus ojos y movía sus pies y brazos, signo de que el ruido estaba perturbándola- _ aquí dentro no se grita. Estamos en una clínica- _

\- _Él comenzó- _ susurró Chloe-

\- _Además, la cargarán ambos- _ aseguró Rachel, haciendo sonreír ilusionados a los dos- _ pero deben esperar a que termine de comer- _

Ambos niños asintieron y continuaron con sus ojos en la pequeña hermana que iban a tener que cuidar ahora. Quinn los notó acompasados, ansiosos porque el momento de tenerla entre sus brazos se acercara. Incluso la pierna izquierda de Luke se agitaba fuertemente contra el piso.

Curvando una sonrisa, ocupó la silla a un lado de la camilla y estiró sus brazos hasta cubrir el abdomen de su esposa. Se recostó allí, para acariciar de manera fantasmal a Brooke y esperar impacientemente como sus otros dos hijos: el turno por volver a cargarla.

* * *

Llevaba solo cinco minutos fuera de la clínica, quizá menos. Con su pie en el acelerador y su familia en el auto, esperando porque encendiera, y ya quería regresar al interior.

Le habían dado el alta a Rachel e iba a llevarla a casa. Pero su hija estaba aún dentro de una incubadora, acostumbrándose a que allí pasaría los próximos días. Y no quería dejarla sola por mucho que el médico y las enfermeras se comprometieron a ejercer su trabajo.

Ella era su madre y consideraba que no debía despegarse de Brooke por mucho que debiera hacerlo.

\- _Tengo hambre- _ le dijo Chloe pateando su asiento- _ ¿puedes arrancar ya?- _ le dio una última mirada al edificio y movió la palanca de cambios. Incluso mientras se alejaban del estacionamiento, lo observó por el espejo retrovisor-

\- _Quinn….Quinn debes estar tranquila- _ insistió la morena dejando una mano en su muslo- _ volveremos en un rato ¿de acuerdo?- _ agitó la cabeza. Casi caprichosa, cual niña cuando le niegan algo-

\- _Tú debes descansar, lo dijo el médico- _

\- _Y Luke se quedará contigo- _ agregó Chloe- _ yo regresaré con Quinn- _

\- _¡No! Yo también quiero volver ¡no es justo que solo tú la cargues! – _

\- _No podemos dejar a mamá sola. Y por mamá me refiero a Rachel- _insistió la pequeña-

\- _Por mi no deben preocuparse- _ dijo Rachel dedicándoles una mirada- _ pueden volver ambos pero- _ alzó apenas la voz cuando los dos intentaros dar un salto- _ se ducharán y cambiarán su ropa antes- _

\- _No quiero que te quedes sola, Rach- _este tipo de situaciones quizás iban a empezar a presentarse. Sonaba algo ridículo, tal vez, para alguien más. Pero en su cabeza no le gustaba cómo se veía el elegir a alguien de su familia y apartarlo un momento, solo para elegir a alguien más y pasar más tiempo con el- _ podría solo pasar unas horas con Brooke y volver a casa por la noche. A dormir contigo- _ agregó con timidez y la morena le sonrió dulcemente-

\- _Puedes hacer cómo tú quieras. Además solo será por hoy, hasta que mi cuerpo se recupere- _

Asintió, mientras doblada y apretó los labios frente a los murmullos sorprendidos del resto.

Debía doblar muchas cuadras después. Y hacia el lado contrario.

Había entrado a otro vecindario, con las calles más anchas, más espaciosas que el barrio dónde ella vivió desde su independencia y dónde había pasado los últimos días con su familia.

Y esa era la pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada para ellos. Hubiese deseado que Brooke estuviese allí, por mucho que no entendiera lo que iba a pasar o lo nuevo que la rodearía. Porque el momento hubiese sido más especial, más íntimo y perfecto si la pequeña hubiese ingresado a su lado, en los brazos de Rachel.

Descendió la velocidad y se detuvo finalmente frente a una casa. Grande, se distinguía con claridad los dos pisos que la formaban y estaba ubicada de lado izquierdo, con un gran patio frontal y con solo unas pocas casas vecinas.

Parecía tranquilo. Un lugar en que no se oían los ladridos de perros ni gritos ajenos. Llevaban algún tiempo hablando del tema con Rachel, de conseguir otra casa y mudarse de su antiguo departamento. Y ella lo había estado haciendo, tranquila y a su tiempo y en realidad estuvo a punto de adquirir otra. Pero tras el adelanto de Brooke, una cercana a la clínica era lo ideal.

Se echó contra su asiento y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Volteó a verlos y Rachel miraba hacia todos lados, intentando entender y no saltar de emoción si una de esas viviendas estéticamente adineradas era suya ahora.

Chloe pareció distinguirla, porque su rostro estaba pegado a la ventanilla y en dirección a ella. A esa casa de un color similar a su piel, algo amarillenta y con un costoso césped a sus costados y en una pequeña porción adelante también, marcando el camino hasta la puerta.

\- _Es esa ¿cierto?- _ preguntó golpeando con su dedo el cristal. Quinn asintió, orgullosa y satisfecha de sus gestos- _ carajo, Quinn. Es un maldito palacio- _

\- _Ni lo digas. Es hermosa, Quinn no… ¡Chloe, el vocabulario!- _ se auto detuvo Rachel antes de quitarse el cinturón- Pero los niños ya habían abandonado el coche y corrían hacia la entrada- _ no era necesario que lo hicieras- _

\- _¿Y por qué no? Llevo años ahorrando dinero. Y sabes que hablo de una cantidad grande…si no lo gasto para ustedes entonces nunca se gastará. Quiero compartírselo… ¿te gusta?- _ Rachel asintió, por supuesto que le gustaba. Cualquiera que la viera, quedaría encantado con esa residencia-

\- _Me encanta- _ se estiró hasta ella y la morena rodeó su rostro. Sus manos cálidas, su boca sobre la de ella y observándolos, esperando porque ella avanzara y los reclamara en un beso.

Se inclinó apenas y lo hizo. Sabía que la morena aún estaba algo agotada y no quería hacerla perder tiempo. Con una mano en su cintura, intensificó el contacto como nunca podía negarlo sin importar el lugar dónde estuviesen.

El sonido característico de sus bocas al chocar, su cabeza moviéndose en dominio y la de Rachel respondiendo y el calor que subía desde su interior hasta sus mejillas, eran otros de los mejores momentos que podría anotar al lado de cargar a Brooke. Ni una línea más arriba ni una línea más abajo. Al lado, una con otra.

\- _¿Tienes las llaves?- _ con su boca abierta sobre la de su esposa, Quinn se alejó apenas y volteó a su ventanilla. Una insistente Chloe movía la palma de su mano esperando por lo pedido-

\- _Enseguida vamos ¿pueden dejar su ansiedad solo dos minutos?- _

\- _¿Y pueden ustedes dejar de besarse todo el tiempo? No seríamos ansiosos si ustedes dejaran de hacerlo ¡vamos, muévanse!- _

Rodó los ojos y le dejó un último beso a Rachel. Se bajó y rodeó el coche para ayudarla a hacerlo. Con sus dedos entrelazados, caminaron hasta la puerta, donde sus hijos peleaban por entrar primero y seguramente para escoger la habitación más grande.

\- _No van a entrar si no se calman- _ les advirtió al ver unos empujones entre ellos- _además hay un cuarto para cada uno que yo misma elegí- _

\- _¿Qué?- _ se quejaron ambos en un grito- _ no puedes escoger mi cuarto- _ agregó Chloe-

\- _Ni el mío- _ la apoyó Luke-

\- _Pues que pena, porque ya lo hice- _ quitó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió. Les cedió el paso y ambos corrieron escaleras arriba.

Ella en cambio rodeó la cintura de su esposa y caminó a su lado, cerrando tras ellas e intentando guiarla al sillón.

\- _No quiero sentarme-_ la contradijo la morena- _ ¿por qué no me muestras lo que has comprado?- _ sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sin saber la razón. Pero apretó más el agarre con Rachel y, tratando de mantener un ritmo lento y seguro, subió el primer escalón, siguiendo los pasos de sus hijos.

* * *

\- _Tiene una piscina. Oh, mierda, es la piscina más grande que vi en mi jodida vida…. ¡tiene una piscina!- _ ellas apenas estaban llegando al ultimo cuarto, al final del pasillo, cuando oyeron los gritos de Chloe.

Tras ingresar, la descubrieron con ambas manos sobre una pared de cristal, observando hacia el patio trasero la gran piscina que tanto alardeaba.

\- _¿Y por qué este cuarto no tiene una cama? Quiero que este sea mi cuarto- _

\- _No- _ fue la simple y corta respuesta de Quinn mientras veía a Rachel caminar dentro de el- _ tú ya tienes el tuyo. Luke el de él y este veremos con Rach más tarde en que lo podemos ocupar- _ Chloe alzó los hombros, desinteresada mientras caminaba hacia ella-

\- _Aquí lo importante es que hay piscina- _ pasó a su lado y Quinn rió. Ladeó apenas la puerta y llegó a la morena, que ocupaba el lugar de Chloe segundos atrás-

\- _¿Qué sucede?- _ preguntó abrazándola-

\- _¿No crees que es un tanto peligrosa? La piscina. Es grande y al parecer bastante honda- _

\- _Está cubierta y vacía ahora, Rach. No la usarán hasta el verano- _

\- _¿Qué tan seguro es lo que la cubre?- _

\- _Muy. Lo probé yo misma lanzándome y aquí estoy- _

\- _Uhm ¿estás segura?- _ Quinn hundió el rostro en su cuello-

\- _¿Estás diciéndome mentirosa?- _ la besó. Jugueteó de manera infantil con besos en todo su cuello y la oyó reír. Tomó las manos de Rachel, mientras continuaba en su burbuja de diversión y las separó, elevándola hasta dejarlas sobre esa pared transparente. Se pegó a su espalda y mordisqueó su oreja, liberándole un suspiro que pretendió ignorar- _ podría ser nuestro cuartito de amor- _ susurró bajando con más besos-

\- _¿Cuartito de amor?- _

\- _Ajá…las paredes son a prueba de sonidos. Aquí podrías gritar todo el tiempo mientras te tomo-_ la oyó jadear y sonrió victoriosa. Entrelazó una de sus manos y la otra la bajó por todo su torso, sus pechos y llegó a su pantalón deportivo. Sin problemas, sus dedos se deslizaron en el interior y Rachel se golpeó contra ella, cuando apretó su clítoris y se encorvó gimiendo- _ Sí, será nuestro cuartito de amor- _

La giró y atrapó su boca. Le rodeó la cadera, con posesión y los brazos de Rachel pasaron tras su cuello, con el mismo objetivo. Era como una guerra por dejar el dominio en claro, el orden predispuesto y la pertenencia hacia la otra.

Era como esa sensación de felicidad que solo se puede vivir una vez.

\- _Quiero ducharme- _ se separó la morena, con un poco de sudor en su frente. Quinn llevó el pulgar a su mejilla y la acarició, sonriéndole mientras asentía- _¿puedes ayudarme?- _

\- _Claro que sí, mi amor. Ahora y cuando quieras- _ tomó su mano y la guió fuera de la habitación, cerrando y caminando a la otra punta del pasillo. Allí, el cuarto que compartirían, esperaba por Rachel, para que lo conociera-

Todo era violeta, cálido, casi claro y se miraba hasta clásico. Una habitación grande, con una cama en el centro, muebles, una televisión y Rachel no pudo evitar caminar directo a una de las paredes: una cuna se detenía contra ella. Blanca, baja y con algunos osos de felpas de distintos colores.

Hasta un cojín en forma de corazón, con una pequeña declaración de amor en dos palabras, llevaba al pie la inicial de su nombre.

\- _Ese es para ti- _ le dijo Quinn cuando lo tomó- _ bueno, en realidad…todo lo mío es para ti- _

Rachel volteó, observándola acercarse y se alejó justo cuando quiso abrazarla. A un costado, con la mirada sorprendida de su esposa, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

\- _Es bueno escuchar eso porque…tengo una pequeña duda sobre algo que te pertenece y quiero que me aclares- _ Quinn frunció el ceño. No podían tener dudas sobre la otra, no ahora que todo marchaba bien, perfecto y no había nada que pudiese obstruirlo-

\- _¿De qué hablas?- _

\- _¿Has traído las cajas de la mudanza?_\- negó ligeramente. Iba a hacerlo días después, incluso cuando Brooke ya estuviese en casa porque la nueva adquirida tenía suficiente muebles como para regresar los antiguos. Rachel sonrió misteriosamente-

\- _Genial, cuando las traigas, me avisas que debo mostrarte algo. Algo sobre lo que debes responderme- _

* * *

**Otro cap, queridos/as lectores/as, espero les haya gustado aunque sé que no recompensa todos los dias sin actualizar. ****Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor en tomarse el tiempo para una o ambas cosas. Y quería agradecerles también a quienes me dejaron un MP por el tema del plagio de las historias y esas cosas . El fic ya fue reportado por mi parte y eliminada de wattpad (igual solo lo hice porque ese fandom en especial no me cae muy bien) Son una dulzura, gracias por eso. **

**Por otro lado, es muy probable que solo queden 2 caps y termine en el 50. El titulo y el resumen de la historia apuntan a algo y si me paso o ya cuento otras cosas, no tendria sentido. Aunque me gustaría contar los detalles familiares, sobre todo con esta Quinn que por primera vez estoy escribiendo desde su perspectiva y lo disfruto mucho. Quizá una segunda parte? O quizá lo deje para el próximo fic. **

**LucyQuinn: QUE TE PASA CON MI NANDITA?! ahre jajaja. Chicos no le tiren mierda a Lea, no en mis historias porque en algún momento voy a dejar las jodas y voy a responder mal. La amo en un combo completo con su talento y por su personalidad e incluso si continuara con supuestos PR y todo eso la voy a seguir amando. Ni a ella le interesa lo que cierto "fans" opinen asique a mí menos. Saludos!**

**El próximo cap algo (mucho MUCHO) de sexy time y algo fuerte, asique...advertencia por si alguna no le gusta. Aunque creo que este fic ya lo ha tenido todo en ese sentido**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen(de lo contrario tambien sería dueña de AHS y ni por asomo pensaría meter a Darren ahí. Semejante serie para ese niñito. No, no. NO) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	49. La regla final

Cap. XLIX: "La regla final"

\- _Regla número 28: escucha, haz y habla lo distinto a lo que piensas. No querrás obtener un resultado por el que no trabajaste….regla número 29: no te salgas de tu camino, incluso cuando alguien esté yendo hacia el mismo y todo parezca desestabilizarse. Regla número 30: cuando encuentres el objetivo y te instales en el, no veas, no….- _

\- _Rachel, eso es…- _

\- _Aún no terminé- _ la cortó ella con una mirada por sobre la agenda. Quinn rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, echándose contra la silla mientras su esposa continuaba en ese acto casi infantil.

Había llevado las cajas para completar la mudanza esa misma mañana y, ahora, luego del almuerzo, mientras sus hijos jugaban en el patio, ellas estaban en el cuarto final por orden de Rachel, para preguntarle sobre esas reglas y observar desde allí también a Chloe y Luke.

Llevaban cinco días viviendo en su nueva casa, en un barrio prestigioso, cálido y ambientado justo para lo que necesitaban: horas serenas para tranquilidad de Brooke. La niña debía dormir dos horas más que un bebé habitual y ella sabía que lo conseguiría con ese ambiente que los rodeaba ahora.

\- _Regla 39: Pierde la cabeza, intranquilízate y no contengas tu temple ante nadie. Ni con tus compañeros, si alguna vez los tienes…eso es un tanto estúpido- _ agregó la morena bajando con su dedo por la página para leer la siguiente- _ regla 42: nunca traiciones tus propias reglas, tus ideales, tus principios. Estarías tirando todo el trabajo por una cañería…. ¿una cañería?- _

\- _¿Puedes dejar eso ya? Es de mi privacidad- _ Rachel la fulminó con la mirada-

\- _Aún me queda una….regla 43: solo puedes temerle a tu propio jefe…. ¿A James? - _ gesticuló casi con asco y descendió hacia el último renglón- _ regla número 50… ¿por qué está vacía? No hay cincuenta- _

\- _Nunca se me ocurrió una – _

\- _Se te ocurrieron 49, porque las escribiste tú ¿cierto? ¿Se te ocurrieron a ti?- _

\- _Ya lo sé. Y sí, las escribí una noches luego de fracasar en mi primer trabajo. Necesitaba algo que pudiese incentivarme a continuar y decidí poner algo así como….restricciones. Algo que me obligara a cometer lo que debía y restringir lo que molestaba- _

\- _Muchas hablan de tus compañeros o de los que pudieses llegar a tener- _ agregó rápidamente cuando vió que iba a protestar. A decir verdad, sabía que ellos eran la segunda compañía que Quinn tuvo en algún empleo y eso no le molestaba, le generaba algo de tristeza que la rubia nunca se adaptara a alguien más que no sea ella misma.

Cuando despertaba antes por las mañanas, siempre acariciaba su rostro, el costado de sus ojos con lentitud y se recordaba lo hermosa que era su esposa. Y la consideraba hermosa en complemento con su personalidad. Así, fría y arrogante como la conoció y familiar y sencilla como lo era ahora. Quinn para ella era impecable, inmejorable y magnífica para sus ojos al despertar y sus oídos al dormir. No le faltaba nada y mucho menos le cambiaría algo.

Además sabía socializar, que no le gustara era otra cosa pero ese trabajo le obligaba a hacerlo, asique se podría haber adaptado cómodamente a alguien más. Sin embargo no lo hizo, no le gustaba y esa era la razón por la que llevaba preguntándole de esa agenda y lo que llevaba escrito en ella.

\- _Sabes sobre eso, Rach. No me gustaba compartir tiempo y espacio con nadie. Los demás eran estorbo para mí, no me gustaba. Me hacía sentir incómoda- _

\- _¿Y ahora?- _ Quinn gesticuló una sonrisa. No había punto de comparación su presente con el pasado solitario que la rodeaba y porque ella lo elegía. Le hizo una señal con su cabeza y ella dejó la agenda a un lado, caminando con vergüenza hasta la rubia-

Se sentó sobre sus muslos juntos y rodeó su cuello. Quinn atrapó su cintura y hundió el rostro en su suelto cabello, cerrando los ojos al respirar ese perfume con aroma a frutas. Ella misma se lo había regalado y a decir verdad le gustaba cuando lo usaba en casa, para ella.

Era como si otro centímetro del hilo que las unía, aumentara.

\- _No quiero volver a estar sola si puedo tenerte a ti- _ le murmuró contra su oreja- _ no quiero nada de esa vieja Quinn si puedo mantener la que reluces en mí. Y eso incluye aquella agenda, con cada palabra y emoción que antes me formaba- _

\- _Dicen por ahí que cualquier cosa es mejor a estar solo- _

\- _No- _ aseguró la rubia con la nariz acariciando su mejilla- _ estar contigo es mejor que cualquier cosa. No voy a perderme un solo día de ti, Rachel. Y de nuestra familia. No voy a olvidarme otra vez cómo se sentía ser feliz- _

De frente a la gran ventana de cristal, Rachel se cercioró de que sus hijos jugaran alejados de la piscina, por mucha seguridad que tuviese cubriéndola y volteó en busca de la boca de Quinn. De la boca que despertaba su pasión, sus pensamientos más calurosos y la locura de no querer separarse.

La besó con esa tiranía que hacía a Chloe reclamar para que se separaran. Pero su hija no estaba allí, no las vería y no las interrumpiría. Las manos de la rubia se movieron en su cadera, pretendiendo que girara y ella lo hizo, acomodó sus piernas a cada costado de Quinn y un leve roce cedió a la puerta de frenesí que nunca cerraban.

Los dedos de la rubia se colaron bajo su remera y jugueteaban en su espalda, acercándola más contra ella mientras el sonido de sus bocas inundaba la habitación. Se meció hacia adelante, liberándole un suspiro y golpeó hacia atrás luego, recibiendo una mordida en su labio inferior.

Fue cuando Quinn quiso comenzar a desnudarla que se alejó, con un estruendoso ruido y se puso de pie. Con las manos en las rodillas de su esposa, le sonrió con burla y se echó hacia atrás cuando intentó volver a besarla.

\- _Debemos ir por Brooke- _ le susurró con sorna acercándose peligrosamente otra vez. Sabía que la rubia no iba a negarse a eso, a su hija, asique caminó con sus dedos hasta su entrepierna y apretó allí la mano, riendo al verla tirar su cabeza hacia arriba- _vámonos- _

\- _¿Así?- _ reclamó Quinn señalando su pantalón. Rachel le dejó un último y sonoro beso en la boca y asintió, alejándose para caminar a la puerta-

\- _Si, así. Iré por los niños…si quieres haces lo tuyo en el baño y te esperamos en el auto- _ se burló dejándola sola finalmente-

\- _Algo que deberías hacer tú- _ murmuró Quinn dejando la silla. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y controló su respiración, antes de seguir los pasos de su esposa-

* * *

Iba a volverse infantil, entonces, Chloe tenía razón. Pero se trataba de Brooke y, pelear con ella y Luke por ver quién la cargaba, entonces que la hiciera ver infantil.

Abandonó el auto con el cargador de su hija, que había comprado en conjunto con un coche paseador y allí estaba, llevándola con su mano derecha hacia el interior de la casa. Quinn empujó la puerta y les dio el paso a los demás para cerrar luego.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona y sonrió cuando nadie hizo el intento de retirar a una dormida Brooke de allí dentro, dejándole esa labor a ella. Se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña silla y pasó sus manos bajo los brazos de su hija, alejándola del acolchonado espacio para guardarla contra su pecho.

Oyó el sonido de sus labios chocándose, intentando abrirlos para bostezar y que lo hizo cuando se acomodó bajo su mentón. La pequeña castaña, idéntica al color marrón de Rachel, continuó durmiendo como si no notara que ya lo hacía en otro lado.

\- _Te controlaremos el tiempo- _ la señaló Luke- _ diez minutos y luego quiero cargarla- _

\- _Y luego yo- _ continuó Chloe echándose contra el sillón, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rachel-

Quinn iba a decirles algo, quizá sí o quizá no pero el sonido contra la madera del piso la interrumpió: Charlie corría hacia ella llegando desde una de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Se detuvo sobre su pierna, alzado en dos patas y moviendo su cola esperando conocer el nuevo integrante de la familia.

A pesar de que ya no era cachorro, continuaba siendo pequeño físicamente asique, con la mirada soñadora de la morena sobre él, se sentó al lado de Luke y esperó por la mascota, que se sostenía ahora sobre sus rodillas.

\- _Tranquilo, Charlie. Es Brooke y debes estar calmado- _ intentó alejarlo cuando el perro lamía el rostro de la pequeña con total emoción. Él lanzó un ladrido hacia Quinn, ignorando sus reclamos y continuó su demostración de amor hacia la más pequeña de la casa-

\- _Charlie eres tú- _ dijo Chloe observando la escena- _ Brooke es Rachel y yo sería…y yo sería tú cuando quiero que se separen. Asique ponte cómoda porque esto tomará tiempo- _

\- _Espero que lo hayas bañado, Chloe- _ murmuró en cambio Quinn- _ no quiero olor en su boca ni microbios en Brooke- _

\- _Bésalo y compruébalo por ti misma- _ se burló la niña y ella oyó la risa de Luke a su lado. El niño era Rachel, si continuaba las comparaciones, Chloe ella misma y Brooke sería la combinación perfecta de ambas y de sus hermanos. Disfrutaría cada segundo con ella, en sus brazos y la cuidaría a cada momento. Pero moría también por verla crecer, felicitándose a sí misma de que así sería. De que su pequeña castaña, con sus ojos verdes, sería el punto medio de ella y Rachel-

Cuando Brooke despertó, aturdida por la lengua de Charlie aún recorriendo cada rincón de su cabeza, sus ojos olivas se encontraron. Eran casi idénticos, iguales y reflejaban a la otra sin problema. Nuevamente allí estaba, parecía que estaba sonriéndole y ella llevó la boca a una de sus mejillas, sintiendo los pequeños dedos en su oreja.

\- _Ya pasaron los diez minutos. Me toca- _ reclamó Luke impaciente y ella volvió a cargarla con cuidado. La dejó sobre el regazo de su hijo y una sonrisa ocupó todo su rostro: Brooke apretaba el mentón de su hermano en una muestra de reconocimiento. Y él le hacía gestos en una señal de seguridad, de que no solo Quinn la cuidaría.

Cuando Chloe ocupó el otro lado de Luke, ella dejó el sillón y se acomodó al lado de su esposa. Rachel demostraba con su mirada emocionada, sus ojos aguados y su sonrisa de felicidad completa, lo que con sus palabras no. Suponía que no discutía por cargar a Brooke porque tenía sus momentos, incluso más que ellos tres. Pero sabía que se moría de ganas por hacerlo también.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a ella:

\- _¿Lo has notado? Podríamos tener otros hijos y saldrían igual de hermosos. Somos la genética ideal- _ Rachel río y le dejó un suave golpe en el pecho, divertida al imaginarse otro futuro. Quizá hasta podían tener un niño y sería igual pero distinto a Brooke: sus ojos marrones y su cabello rubio. Corto y rubio como lo llevaba Quinn-

\- _Tú solo quieres usar ese cuarto, admítelo- _

\- _Por supuesto. Pero además, le debemos el hermano a Luke- _ una de sus manos bajó hasta el cinturón de Rachel y jugó peligrosamente allí. Sus hijos estaban encerrados en una burbuja solo para ellos tres y no oían ni veían si quiera lo que hacían. Pero la morena la alejó y regresó sus dedos sobre su hombro-

\- _Aún no puedo. Mi cuerpo debe regresar a la normalidad primero- _

\- _¿A qué te refieres con regresar a la normalidad?- _

\- _A eso. Quiero retomar mis ejercicios, las caminatas y que los restos del embarazo desaparezcan ¿me entiendes?- _ Quinn juntó las cejas, confundida y repitiendo cada palabra ¿Cómo iba a retomar esa actividades con Brooke ahora en casa? Imposible, no podía irse y dejarla al cuidado por mucho que amara sus momentos con su hija en brazos.

Porque cuando lloraba, era porque quería a Rachel. O alimentarse pero era lo mismo. Por mucho que la niña no se quejara cuando estaba con ella, cuando estaba sin la morena sí lo hacía.

Asique no, no la entendía. Sin embargo, algo de razón Rachel tenía, y era que debía recuperarse del embarazo, porque eso la llevaba a tener sexo de vuelta y el sexo la hacía feliz. No porque quedaran restos físicos en ella.

Por lo tanto, si ambas estaban de acuerdo en que ejercicios quería, ejercicios le daría.

* * *

\- _No. Si te quitas la venda no habrá sorpresa, Rachel- _ le reclamó, dándole un manotazo cuando intentó descubrir sus ojos. Guiaba por la espalda a su esposa, hacia el final del pasillo, aprovechando la hora de la noche y que los niños dormían. Llevaba incluso un pequeño aparato, colgado de pantalón que les permitía oír si Brooke despertaba. Pero era pasada la medianoche y nunca, desde las tres semanas que llevaban viviendo allí, su pequeña hija despertaba. Dormía plácidamente y horas ininterrumpidas desde las 20, hasta la hora en que alguno de sus otros hermanos despertaban al otro día e iban por ella.

\- _Pero no veo nada- _ rodó los ojos-

\- _Esa es la idea ¿qué parte de sorpresa no entiendes?- _

\- _Bueno, puedes empezar por bajarme el tono ¿no te parece?- _ la ignoró, obligándola a que diera los últimos pasos y finalmente se encontraban dentro de otro cuarto. Encendió la luz y dejó el aparato que colgaba a un lado. Volvió a la puerta, pasando la seguridad y se detuvo tras la morena- _ estamos en nuestro cuartito. Puedo olerlo- _ rió, contra su cuello y asintió. Se habían pasado días atrás limpiándolo y pintándolo al gusto de Rachel. Pero hasta el momento no lo habían utilizado, asique ese consideraba que era un buen momento-

\- _Tú quieres tus ejercicios- _ susurró apretando con ambas manos su cadera- _ y yo quiero estrenar el cuarto- _ Pasó su labio superior por todo el largo de su cuello y uno de sus hombros, antes de retirarle la venda al fin-

Rachel parpadeó, acostumbrándose a esa luz blanca y brillante que ocupaba el lugar. Y miró todo a su alrededor. Ya no estaba vacío, el cuarto, que era más grande que los que sus hijos ocupaban, ya no era solo paredes y techo. Se tapó la boca y avanzó en el, recorriéndolo todo con asombro.

\- _¿Lo preparaste tú?- _ le preguntó volteando y Quinn asintió victoriosa. Con esa sonrisa arrogante y seductora que usaba en esos casos, antes de tomarla y hacerle el amor-

Todo se había transformado en un gimnasio.

Raro, distinto, pero eran máquinas de hacer ejercicio. Las conocía. O al menos algunas.

Había un reformer, una máquina así llamada para hacer un tipo de ejercicios en especial. Consistía en una especie de cama, ocupada en una parte por una especie de colchón que se movería al ritmo de quién lo moviera al usarla. Debía utilizar sus piernas y sus brazos para deslizarlo, Rachel conocía de eso.

Una barra ocupaba el lado izquierdo y colgaban de ella dos cuerdas elásticas, acabadas en un orificio para guardar las manos. Parecía algo simple, pero la fuerza se concentraba en los brazos para elevar el cuerpo y luego pasaba a las piernas, reteniéndolas a lo alto para flexionarlas y ejercitarlas.

Una pelota grande de goma aún se movía en una esquina y eso era lo único que no cambiaría para su uso. Quinn ya lo había imaginado todo y solo esperaba porque Rachel saliera de su sorpresa para comenzar.

En la pared derecha había un gran espejo, como esos cual gimnasio que puedes verte y al resto, e incluso al instructor mientras ordena los ejercicios. Y había una colchoneta frente a el, en el piso y color roja, que terminaba con el recorrido.

\- _¿Quieres empezar?- _ la sorprendió y Rachel la miró por sobre su hombro-

\- _¿Ahora?- _

\- _Es el único momento en que ninguno de los niños nos necesitan- _ aseguró acercándose a ella- _y tú quieres tus ejercicios, asique… ¿te gustó la sorpresa?- _

\- _No podría responderte si aún no la he usado- _ Rachel giró, observándola con una sonrisa juguetona y sus ojos se oscurecieron, los propios verdes de ella y una palpitación comenzó en su interior.

La vió quitarse la sudadera, con total lentitud y la arrojó a un lado, mostrando el top deportivo blanco que utilizaría. Ella abrió su campera y la retiró también. Otro top igual, pequeño pero color negro.

Mientras Rachel usaba un short diminuto, ella prefirió mantener su pantalón largo.

\- _No sé usar estás máquinas- _ murmuró la morena, cual niña perdida mientras caminaba hacia la barra. El tubo metálico iba a de una pared a la punta de la misma , y la vió ubicarse en el medio, bajo las tiras que colgaban-

Se acercó y se acomodó tras ella, uniendo sus caderas y dejando una mano en su espalda.

\- _Coloca las manos dentro de los orificios- _ le dijo contra su oído y Rachel lo hizo. Sus brazos se alzaron y sus codos quedaron flexionados, relajados porque aún no comenzó a moverse- _ debes bajar las cuerdas, con mucha fuerza y la presión te elevará ¿entiendes?- _ Rachel negó ligeramente. Ella sonrió. Sí, si lo hacía pero había entendido ese juego mejor que ella misma, que lo creó-

Con una mano en el abdomen de su esposa, y la otra bajo su espalda, la ayudó a dar un pequeño salto y el cuerpo de Rachel se elevó. La soltó, rodeándola para detenerse frente a ella y alzó su mentón: ahora comenzaba su momento de disfrutar.

\- _Harás un conteo mental hasta 30 y bajarás al llegar- _ el esfuerzo físico era demasiado y ella no la ayudaría. Sus manos, sus diez dedos, atraparon el abdomen de su esposa y lo arañaron de arriba abajo. Su boca se estiró hasta su ombligo y lo besó, le dejó un camino de besos corto y la oyó suspirar.

Los brazos de Rachel flaquearon y resbalaron. Sin embargo volvió a flexionarlos y, con la respiración agitada por el agotamiento, apretó los ojos para que la tortura acabara rápido.

En su mente apenas iban por 10, por lo que acomodó ambas manos a los costados del short y lo bajó apenas, hasta notar la raya de desnudez de Rachel porque no llevaba ropa interior. Intentó controlar una posible erección apretando su miembro un segundo y regresando la mano a la morena.

Deslizó la lengua hacia su entrepierna y un gemido atrapó la habitación. Cuando la punta tocó su clítoris, lo mordió levemente y lo atrapó, succionándolo entre su saliva disfrutando su sabor.

Rachel dejó las piernas en sus hombros, alzando su cabeza para jadear y ella continuó su labor. Con su pulgar, dibujó círculos en el con fuerzas, anticipándola a que ese orgasmo sería el primero porque siempre se comenzaba por lo fácil.

La embistió con dos dedos y la morena apretó sus piernas, hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas y obligándola a que no se alejara. Lamió, chupó y tragó todo a su alcance. El sabor de Rachel otra vez dentro de ella, era de las cosas que más estaba necesitando últimamente.

Atrapó su posible caída y la giró, uniéndose a ella y haciendo a un lado su cabello.

\- _Hay que trabajar duro para jugar duro ¿cierto?- _ la guió hasta el espejo y la pegó con brusquedad fingida a el. Alzó sus manos, cual vencida y la morena se dejó hacer: estaba a su merced, expuesta para ella.

Quinn enredó unos dedos en su cabellera y la jaló apenas, mientras su otra mano vagaba bajo su top. Apretó sus pechos, hundiendo la erección entre sus glúteos y observándola sin parpadear.

\- _Tú no te muevas- _ le ordenó rompiendo todo contacto y dando un paso atrás cuando Rachel se había pegado más a ella. La vió asentir por el reflejo y regresó contra su espalda.

Su cadera se mecía contra la de ella y gemía en su oído, satisfecha y cegada por tenerla en esa entrega. Tironeó su cabello y atrapó desde un lado su boca. La besó, coordinando el ritmo y enterrando su lengua sin importarle.

Cuando sintió sus pezones suficientemente duros., los apretó y apartó sus labios, liberando el gemido en todo el cuarto. La volteó y le retiró el top. Con los brazos aún en alto, Rachel tomó su cintura y esta vez no se lo reclamó. Se volvieron a besar acostumbradas un momento a su romanticismo diario y le permitió morderle el labio.

Gruñó, ansiosa y la alejó nuevamente hacia otro lado.

\- _Arrodíllate- _ le señaló la colchoneta y ella fue por la pelota. Regresó y la dejó frente a ella, frente al pecho de su esposa- _ abrázala- _

La morena lo hizo, sintiendo los nervios cuando Quinn desapareció y la sintió acomodarse tras ella, en la misma posición.

\- _Dios, Quinn- _ jadeó y apretó su labio inferior. La rubia estaba bajando su short y estaba expuesta, desnuda ahora para ella. Un beso en su espalda y se arqueó. Quinn bajó con besos a lo largo y llegó a sus glúteos, dejándoles un beso en cada uno-

\- _Estírate- _ deslizando la pelota más adelante, sus brazos se fueron con ella y su cadera quedó alzada, su frente contra el suelo y sus manos empuñadas- _ si dejas ir la pelota, me detendré ¿de acuerdo?- _ volvió a agarrarla, distinguiendo el tono de amenaza en su voz y solo con las uñas podía sostenerla. Iba a ser un trabajo casi imposible si la penetraba-

Quinn desanudó su pantalón y lo bajó, liberando su miembro duro y erecto, húmedo con su líquido pre seminal goteando. La embistió de un solo golpe y la sujetó por las caderas, con fuerzas, con posesión y blanqueando su piel cuando la estiraba.

Sus piernas se golpeaban con fuertes sonidos pero no lograban callar sus gemidos. De su boca salían gritos, jadeos de placer por volver a internarse dentro de su esposa y redescubrir lo estrecha que estaba. Con una de sus manos, rodeó su muslo y llegó a su clítoris. Abrió la palma y juntó los dedos, masajeando con velocidad y fuerzas el lugar.

Rachel se retorció bajo ella y aflojó su cuerpo, liberando la gran pelota cuando el orgasmo la golpeó. Sin importarle el éxtasis, la soltó y se puso de pie.

\- _Ven, nos queda una más- _ arrastró sus brazos y se irguió. Observó a Quinn a un lado de aquella cama, bajando los agarres elásticos para manos y pies.

Llegó a ella y siguió el dedo señalador de su esposa, ordenándole que se acostara mirando al techo. Lo hizo y sintió cada parte de su cuerpo ser acomodada dentro de esos orificios y sujetados como realmente se utilizaban

\- _Esto te gustará- _ susurró la rubia roncamente y ella tragó saliva. Iba a entregarse a cualquier momento que Quinn deseara y le pidiera, pero no podía negar que algo de exaltación la invadía- _ muévete- _ lo intentó. Movió sus pies y sus brazos pero estaban sujetados, presionados para no lograrlo. La rubia sonrió con descaro y se acercó a dejarle un beso en la frente- _ genial- _

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta pero rápido. Vivido rápido y disfrutado rápido. En medio de sus piernas levantadas y abiertas, la cabeza de Quinn se hundió en su vagina y su lengua penetró su interior. Metiéndola y sacándola a una velocidad desmesurada y no podía hacer otra cosa que retorcerse, moverse de un lado a otro y de manera inútil.

Su frente sudaba y de su boca abierta salían gritos. Pasaron minutos en esa posición, en que el placer estaba matándola y ni los movimientos de la rubia podían ayudarla. Sus pechos apretados bajo los dedos de Quinn, enviándole cosquilleos a todos su cuerpo.

Cuando su cadera se alzó, recta y un último grito se oyó, Quinn se separó con un sonido ensordecedor y bajó las tiras de las piernas un poco más, pero sin liberarlas. Tenía el ángulo ideal, abiertas, para ubicarse entre ellas como cuando lo hacían en la cama.

Se acomodó sobre Rachel y esperó porque volviera a mirarla. Pasaron segundos, en que la morena pareció recobrar la conciencia y entreabrió su boca, sedienta y agotada.

\- _Ya tendrás que beber, mi amor- _la embistió, sin darle tiempo a que recobrara fuerzas porque si lo hacía sabía que se volvería todo más tranquilo, lento. Más romántico. Y ahora no estaban en ese plan-

Con sus manos empuñadas a los costados de su cabeza, no despegaron sus miradas y se observaron, hasta que su miembro creció entre los pliegues de Rachel. Estaba por correrse y no era allí donde quería hacerlo.

Se salió, de un solo golpe y, sentándose sobre su abdomen, se acercó con ayuda de las rodillas hasta su rostro. No tuvo que decirle nada, Rachel abrió la boca y su miembro se perdió dentro de ella, expulsando los chorros de semen directo a su garganta.

La retuvo por detrás de su cabeza, apretando los dientes mientras esa cascada de placer parecía no querer acabar. Cuando la oyó respirar con dificultad, se alejó apenas y esperó a que tragara.

\- _Es tu premio, Rach. Trágala toda- _ volvió a repetir el acto y finalmente su pene, blando y flácido ahora, salía de entre los labios de su esposa-

Se arrojó sobre ella y respiró en su cuello. Esas aventuras, casi locuras, de sus encuentros sexuales, equivalían al encuentro entre sus almas. Entre el amor que una desprendía para la otra. Y no podía arrepentirse. De ninguna de las dos entregas.

Poder estar de esa manera, loca y románticamente enamorada de Rachel, no lo cambiaba ni bajaría su nivel por nada.

\- _Espero que realmente esto sea a prueba de sonido- _ no tenía fuerzas para reír, asique solo se alzó hasta verle la cara y le besó la punta de la nariz-

\- _Lo es, tanto como mi cuerpo es a prueba del tuyo. Dios, Rach, esto fue jodidamente perfecto- _ se levantó como pudo y liberó las extremidades de la morena. La cargó, con el último esfuerzo y la regresó contra la colchoneta- _No puedo caminar más- _ murmuró acostándose allí. Rachel la abrazó por la cadera y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho- _ ¿te hice daño?- _

\- _En ningún momento- _ sonrió la morena de manera soñadora, gustosa. Entregada solo a ella. Que se preocupara por esos detalles, solo le agregaban más impecabilidad al currículo que ella misma se dibujó de Quinn- _ ¿asique esta es tu manera de pedirme que no salga por mis ejercicios?- _ esta vez sí rió y la atrapó más contra ella-

\- _No….esta es mi manera de demostrarte que tengo razón. Somos la genética adecuada y podemos ir cumpliendo el deseo de Luke….de un hermanito- _

Se giró y acomodó sobre ella, besándola para demostrarle que parte era broma, porque Brooke llevaba apenas un mes de nacida. Y parte era verdad, era cierto….podían continuar agrandando su familia en cualquier momento.

No importaba que tan apresurado y descabellado sonara eso. Ya no le importaba el orden en su vida. No le importaba nada si continuaba como amaneció ese día. Junto a Rachel y sus hijos.

Sonrió, posiblemente esa podía ser su última regla: que no haya más reglas en su vida.

* * *

**Debido a las fotos Robchele (me gusta más que Lemma), la declaración de amor de cada una por tw e instagram y tantas fotos de Lea que llenan mi corazon de felicidad, les traigo otro cap recién escrito. Quería preguntarles, aunque algunos/as dejaron sus comentario ¿les gustaría segunda parte? No habría drama ni más allá de 15 o 20 caps, todo familiar únicamente. Ustedes eligen o la historia nueva, lo que quieran continuar leyendo. O si ya no me quieren por estos lados, tambien es ****opción**

**AledeCriss: No tengo nada contra Darren, perdón jajaj pero no es actor para AHS para mi gusto pero bueno, junto con Lea es el otro favorito de la pelona asique era obvio que en algún lado lo iba a meter.**

**littlelealamb: *se para y aplaude* Mejor si no quieren a Lea, más para mi ^^ o sea, cosita adorable de la vida yo la quiero completita. Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor a pesar de que algunas hasta dejan rw enojadas..El próximo cap es el final, asique muchas gracias quienes leerán hasta allí. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen(de lo contrario Will Shuester no me hubiese arruinado Fix you. Hubiese sido otro dueto pezberry muy lindo en mi imaginación) que estén bien, ¡Saludos! **


	50. Al recuerdo

Cap. L: "Al recuerdo"

Cuatro 10 seguidos y aplausos.

Una felicitación individual, en más de una ocasión y más aplausos.

Y finalmente un agasajo grupal, para ellos cuatro y un aplauso que sonaba a final. Porque era el final, era el último en ese lugar, bajo los alaridos de esas personas y sus sonrisas.

Y siempre pensó que nunca estaría allí para eso. Porque solo quería dejar el negocio y pasar el resto de sus días encerrada en su departamento, oyendo una canción por semana y bebiendo de su whisky favorito cada noche. Ese era todo el plan para el resto de su vida.

Patético. Triste. Solitario. Pero era su plan emocionante, divertido, acompañado de sí misma. A quien únicamente necesitaba.

En cambio ahora podía cambiar las horas en su sillón por horas en el parque, minutos en que cargaba a Brooke y la hacía jugar, girarla como si su avión personal fuera. Iba a reemplazar su nulo gusto musical por los de Chloe y Luke, por sus tardes en el living, frente al televisor mientras se divertían con la consola de videojuegos.

Y aquellas noches desperdiciadas con un vaso en mano, observando nada y dejando pasar el tiempo, las iba a transformar en demostrarle a Rachel cuánto la amaba. A su lado, sobre ella, bajo ella, desnudas y con ropa. Con palabras, en silencio, entre gemidos y besos que la llevarían a la cima, a la gloria de tener lo que nunca había soñado.

Iba a mantener las cosas en equilibrio, lejos de ese pasado y recordando solo ese momento, en que conoció a la morena, a su esposa y a la familia que formaron luego. Nada iba a interponerse, nadie iba a colarse sin su permiso y atrás iba a dejar a la Quinn que les mostró al principio.

Porque ahora era otra. Había cambiado, a pesar de que estaba segura de que la gente no cambiaba, ella había cambiado. Ahora era feliz, de verdad y no en su pequeño mundo de fantasía en el que solo ella misma se lo decía. Ahora se lo recordaba alguien más, se lo declaraba alguien más y si continuaban de esa manera, el final sería como ese: con la mayor recompensa y sobre la cima de todo.

Atrapó la cintura de Rachel y sonrió mientras Chloe y Luke respondían a los elogios por la calificación recibida en ese trabajo. Ellos estaban disfrutando el momento y se dejaban consentir por el resto de empleados, que maravillados les aplaudían por despedirse del negocio.

\- _Estás en el podio- _ le dijo Rachel contra su oído. Los griteríos y silbidos no acababan y la morena debió alzarse sobre sus talones, llegando a su mejilla derecha para hablarle- _ siempre lo has estado y te vas como querías. Al recuerdo de los demás- _

\- _Me voy como quiero, sí. Contigo- _ solía hablarle directamente siempre de ella, porque con ella comenzó aquel viaje hasta donde habían aterrizado: los niños y el presente que vivían. Por Rachel ahora estaban dónde estaban y nunca dejaría de darle méritos por eso-

Le dejó un beso en la frente y llamó a sus hijos luego. Ya era tiempo de dejar esa empresa, aquel edificio y alejarse de las miradas del resto. De James, de su observación minuciosa y orgullosa al frente de todos.

Atrapó los hombros de Luke y tiró de él, llevándose consigo a su hermana y Rachel del otro lado.

Tenía prisa por salir, por dejar eso ya en el historial de su pasado y dedicarse a su familia ahora. Quería montar su auto cuanto antes y dirigirse a la clínica, para retirar a Brooke luego de sus exámenes semanales.

Necesitaba tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos y que le sonriera, como cuando la cargaba al despertar de sus siestas y reía mientras le hablaba de manera graciosa, infantil y todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo chocaban allí, en ese nuevo objetivo.

Porque ahora ya no tenía victimas. Ya no tenía caricias que fingir ni órdenes para dar. Porque ahora tenía todo para recordar, toda una vida para repasar en sus momentos finales y un motivo por el que tirar las restricciones por la cañería.

Porque ese sería su nuevo trabajo: su familia.

* * *

\- _¿Puedes quedarte quieta? No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa, solo serán unos minutos. Nadie está nervioso ni… dios, Quinn ¿puedes quedarte quieta?- _

\- _Lo siento- _ no, no lo hacía. Pero si estaba nerviosa. Y que Chloe no terminara de coser ese botón la ponía más ansiosa aún. Ya deberían haber salido y estar llegando a destino- _ ¿y por qué tú no estás nerviosa?- _ la vió rodar los ojos, mientras se quitaba la aguja de sus labios y continuaba con su trabajo-

\- _¿Por qué simplemente no te pusiste una camisa cualquiera? - _ ese botón, en su cuello en el que llevaba minutos concentrada, parecía no querer adherirse a la prenda-

\- _Porque es la favorita de Rachel- _

\- _No se por qué no lo supuse….Y no estoy nerviosa porque es algo normal, mamá. Todos los padres pasan por esto – _

\- _No todos. Recuérdame ¿tengo que decir algo? Porque Rachel dijo que… ¡Auch, Chloe! Pinchaste mi hombro- _

\- _Lo siento- _ rió la niña, tirando del hilo para cortarlo al fin- _ pero si no te quedas quieta, no puedo trabajar. Ya está- _ aseguró quitando alguna pelusa de la camisa- _no, no tienes que decir nada. Solo sostener a Brooke y oír todo lo que el sacerdote diga ¿qué nunca presenciaste un bautismo?- _

\- _A decir verdad no. No me gustaban esas cosas. Bueno ¿y tu madre?- _

\- _Pues si ya le cambió el pañal a Brooke, en su cuarto. Esperándonos- _ asintió, abandonando la silla y caminando al living- _oye- _ la detuvo la niña, aún en la cocina- _ ¿ni un gracias?- _ sonrió, avergonzada y movió la cabeza nuevamente-

\- _Gracias, cariño- _ Chloe se cruzó de brazos. Y ella rodó los ojos- _ gracias, cariño. Mañana iremos de shopping, te lo mereces ¿contenta?- _

\- _Totalmente- _

Quinn sacudió su cabello, por mucho que lo hubiese peinado para la ocasión, se sentía rara llevándolo así y caminó hacia las escaleras. Iría en busca de Rachel pero alzó la vista y allí aparecía, con Brooke en sus brazos, dormida y sin dudarlo subió a trote, para ayudarla a bajar.

\- _Están hermosas las dos- _ murmuró dejándole un beso en sus labios y uno en la frente de la pequeña. Era su segundo mes de vida y consideraba, tras los consejos y largas conversaciones con Hiram, de que debían bautizarla. Con Rachel y los niños de acuerdo, irían en unos minutos a la Iglesia con ese propósito- _ ¿tus padres nos esperan o debemos pasar por ellos?- _

\- _Están en la Iglesia ya- _ respondió Rachel acariciándole una mejilla. Se había vuelto algo cotidiano hacerlo, como esos simples actos para no sonreírle con un brillo en sus ojos o repetirle a cada momento que la amaba-

\- _Entonces vámonos o volveré a su lista poco agraciada- _

\- _Manejaré hoy - _ apareció Luke como un rayo, bajando las escaleras de prisa y arrebatándole las llaves de su bolsillo-

Quinn entrelazó la mano con su esposa y caminaron a la puerta. Abrió y dejó que Chloe avanzara primera, porque aunque no lo admitiera, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su rubia hija demostraba ansias.

\- _Ni lo sueñes- _ le dijo al niño cuando intentó pasar y recuperó su manojo. Que incluía la llave de la casa, de su auto y la de su cuarto especial con Rachel-

\- _¡Pero mamá! ¡Ya tengo 11!- _

\- _Cuando cumplas 12- _ se burló abriendo la puerta de acompañante y esperando pacientemente a Rachel acomodarse- _lo prometo- _

\- _¿De verdad?- _ preguntó él ilusionado. Quinn cerró y rodeó el coche, ocupando su asiento habitual-

\- _Lo prometo- _ aseguró encendiendo el motor y moviendo la palanca de cambios, dejando la casa atrás. Luke alzó los brazos, en festejo y Chloe a su lado negó con la cabeza, con sorna por la incredulidad de su hermano-

\- _No seas tonto ¿no te das cuenta que es Quinn? No te dejará conducir hasta los 20- _

\- _Ahora por ese comentario, mañana no irás de shopping- _ contraatacó señalándola a través del espejo retrovisor-

\- _Iré con mamá. No te necesitamos ¿Cierto, mamá?_

\- _Cierto- _ aseguró Rachel sonriéndole dulcemente y observando luego a Quinn: la rubia la miraba con sorpresa, fingiendo aquel sentimiento de traición que comenzaban a enfrentar para no decepcionar a sus hijos- _no me mires así. Necesito ropa también- _

\- _Olviden la ropa ¿a quién le importa eso? Lo de manejar a mis 12 sí es cierto ¿verdad?- _ insistió Luke-

Quinn lo vió por el espejo, Rachel volteó con cuidado, mientras apretaba a Brooke más contra ella y Chloe continuaba negando con asombro. Las tres abrieron la boca y hablaron a la vez:

\- _No, Luke. No manejarás a los 12- _

\- _¡Rayos!- _fue lo último que dijo, antes de que el llanto de Brooke lo opacara-

* * *

Siempre supo que cuando hablara de final iba a ser ese. Éste, el que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos. Porque se lo merecía, se lo merecían y era de esos regalos que todos recibimos una vez en la vida. Solo una vez y como la lluvia, caído del cielo y sin esfuerzo alguno.

Entonces sabía también que tan rápido como llegó, tan directo, tan fuerte sobre ella, debía cuidarlo. Mantenerlo bajo orden, bajo protección y en una pequeña caja, un pequeño sobre o un lugar inhóspito para que nadie se lo arrebatara, para que nadie se lo quitara y lo disfrutara. Porque nadie más se lo merecía.

Podrían haberle gustado las experiencias pasadas. Pero las había olvidado ya. Con Quinn a su lado, casada con Quinn, viviendo con ella y durmiendo en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sábanas y siendo la primera a quien Quinn abrazaba al empezar el día, la primera a quien besaba y la última a quien repetía las acciones; con Quinn en su vida y de esa manera le eran imposibles recordarlas.

El último año de su vida, el que había vivido sobre una eterna montaña rusa, había sido como un libro. De esos que lees y la primera página no te convence y lo quieres dejar. No entiendes la narración y lo cierras frustrado, no comprendes qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del autor cuando la punta de su bolígrafo tocó el papel. Pero sabes que esos libros, esas aventuras al final, en la última página y justo cuando lees la última palabra, eso te podría haber pasado a ti. Incluso lo podrías haber escrito. Quizá no mejor, pero si casi igual y para nada peor.

Y el transcurso de conocerla, de haberse lanzado a sus labios aquella tarde frente a la casa donde comenzó todo y no era su hogar de verdad. Frente a los niños, al bajar de su motocicleta y aturdiendo a los vecinos con esa demostración de amor. Allí comenzó la historia que hoy podría sellar, cerrar y comenzar por otro libro.

Pero no, no lo haría. Un final significa que nada de lo pasado volverá y debes acostumbrarte a otra cosa. A algo nuevo. Y ella no quería cambiarlo, no quería dejarlo y que simplemente se llenara de polvo tras pasar el tiempo. No. Asique simplemente no lo cerraría. Dejaría abierto y a su imaginación aquel supuesto final.

Rachel enredó las manos en el cabello de Quinn y la separó un momento de su boca. Un impetuoso y violento ruido se oyó, seguido del gruñido de su esposa.

\- _¿Qué sucede?- _ le preguntó desnuda sobre ella. Rachel la miró, cada rincón de su rostro, cada imperfección que no tenía y cada luz que sus ojos desprendían. No, nunca podría darle un final a todo aquello- _ ¿te hice daño?- _

\- _Nunca lo haces- _ aseguró ante la preocupación de su esposa. Quinn sonrió casi forzada, avergonzada mientras pretendía volver a besarla- _ quiero decirte algo- _

\- _Dímelo- _ la sostuvo con ambas manos, ubicadas fuertemente a los costados de su cabeza-

\- _Gracias por haberme dejado entrar a tu vida. Por todo lo que haz hecho por nosotras, por los niños. Creo que nunca podré dejar de agradecerte. Eres el amor de mi vida, Quinn, estoy segura de eso y quiero que lo sepas. Que sientas esa seguridad también. Eres mi persona ideal, mi ideal de persona para la mía y no quiero que te despegues de ello. Te amo, Quinn Fabray- _

Quiso besarla, para asegurarle que todo lo que decía no era más que la verdad, lo que su cuerpo y su mente sentían cuando de Quinn se trataba. Pero esta vez la rubia la esquivó, la detuvo y volvieron a mirarse. Levemente a oscuras, por el único rayo de la luna que ingresaba directo a su cama.

\- _¿Me lo dices por qué hice algo malo? ¿U olvidé algo e intentas recordármelo?- _ rió, cortamente y negó con la cabeza-

\- _No, mi amor. Lo digo porque es así- _ la oyó suspirar aliviada, lanzando el aire que estaba reteniendo desde que comenzó a decirle aquello-

\- _Entonces ¿está todo bien? Una vez ví una película, y ella lo dejaba luego de decirle cuánto lo amaba. No ibas a hacerme eso ¿cierto?- _

\- _Nunca. Eres…eres mi persona, mi sonrisa y mi libro favorito, Quinn. Ese que leeré una y otra vez y siempre me deja con una sonrisa- _

\- _¿Si?- _ jugueteó roncamente la rubia, escondiéndose en su cuello y moviéndose para perderse entre sus pliegues, en su interior- _ ¿y cómo acaba? ¿Cuál es el final?- _ sonrió, alejándola para verla una vez más y la pegó contra ella, sobre sus labios-

\- _No hay final- _ le dijo antes de besarla y sentir como su cuerpo volvía entregarse a su esposa, a Quinn como siempre. Se rindió a ella y dejó que continuase marcando el ritmo. Tranquilo, pausado y acompasado.

Porque siempre era igual, pero se sentía cada vez mejor.

Como cuando vuelves a leer tu libro favorito y tu parte ideal se presenta ante tus ojos: ya la sabes, sonríes con anticipación y vuelves a releerlo, incluso con el número de página escondido en tus retinas.

Y lo lees otra vez. Quedas estancado en esa página y en ese momento, ese lugar dónde te transportaste y el viaje llega su punto alto, de placer y satisfacción. Quedas paralizado en esa línea y te olvidas el final.

Porque no necesitas un final cuando ya conoces tu parte favorita de memoria.

* * *

**Bueno queridisimas lectoras/es , acá el final. Medianamente final y de esta parte. ****Alguien por ahí dijo que podria subir primero la nueva historia y luego la segunda , pero la verdad no le veo sentido, creo que se perdería el hilo. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, dejaron rw (sobre todo a quienes dejan rw siempre, tienen un lugarcito guardado en mi corazon y lo comparten con Lea) y gracias de antemano a quienes van a leer la segunda parte que quizá comience a subir el miércoles. Tengo muchas ideas para esa nueva etapa y espero vaya a gustarles. **

**AledeCriss: Decime que clase de drama (no infidelidades) te gusta y lo sumo, para que veas que te hago caso jajaj. Porque lo único que quiero y tengo pensado son un par de celos para ambas y nada más. Saludos! **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me** **pertenecen(de lo contrario Sebastian y Quinn hubiesen sido endgame porque los lindos con los lindos. Es ley, como St. Berry y Brittana) que estén bien, ¡Saludos y gracias! **


End file.
